Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's- Over the Nexus- Evolution of the Crimson Dragon
by LyraKoto
Summary: Six months after the defeat of the Dark Signers, the WRGP Tournament takes place and a new threat appears to destroy New Domino City. During the tournament, Lyra and Sect join forces with an old friend from Lyra's past to save the world and get rid of the Meklord Emperors, but who is the mysterious girl Toru drags onto the team? (Sect X OC, Toru X Misaki) Sequel to RoA
1. Prologue- The Ghost

AN/ Hello everybody, welcome to Over the Nexus! This has been a sequel project for my original story- Reverse of Arcadia, Legend of the Crimson Dragon. I really hope you all enjoy reading this story and though I haven't finished the epilogue, I should have it done soon. So, without further ado, welcome to Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Over the Nexus, Evolution of the Crimson Dragon.

* * *

**Prologue- The Ghost**

(Space. The sun comes into view over the new moon and shines toward the Earth. As we move toward the Earth, a rectangular object flies past, on its way to plunge into the atmosphere and become a strangely-shaped meteorite. It burns in the atmosphere, plunging straight downward, glowing with heat but not melting or changing its rectangular shape. The stone appears sort of marbled. A shining yellow infinity symbol glows in the darkness, rotates vertically to a figure-eight, then we fade to a landscape view of what must be one of many new bridges crisscrossing New Domino's ocean expanse. This one is centre-pieced with a large golden arch shaped like an upside-down teardrop, such that when it reflects on the water before it, it creates an infinity symbol.)

Lyra: It had been six months since months since the fall of the Arcadia Movement and the Dark Signers, and in that time, New Domino City had received… (Construction cranes work on buildings with facades of crisp new cement. If this area was once Satellite, you can barely tell. We spot another new road, with curved sides perfect for duel runners, arcing up past it.) A bit of a face-lift. The divide between City and Satellite was no more, and even more importantly, so was the tension between the two people from each of those districts. (New Domino's freeways are prolific, but also beautiful. They cross each other and cross the sparkling ocean in every direction, with a steady stream, but not a flood, of vehicles.) For the first time in a long time, the future was finally beginning to look up... (She rides on one of these highways, the shimmering sea on her right side.) If only my Dimensional Scream had shown me the horrors of what was yet to come, I hadn't had one since the fall of the Arcadia Movement. We'd saved the world once before, but now I wonder if our decks are strong enough to withstand this mysterious new threat.

* * *

(In the Security building in Domino with the big satellite dish on top, Lazar is pacing frantically in a small, plain room that might be his own office.)

Lazar: I can't stand the pressure! It's too much to take! (He slams his hands down on the tiny desk before continuing to pace rapidly back and forth.) I'm going to crack! After all, it's not every day you meet your new boss, the boss of the whole city! The new Director! Ugh! (The phone on the desk rings.) I told you, no calls!

Caller (Via Phone): Actually, you said no calls except for emergencies, and we have one! A meteor has struck the city!

Lazar: You call that an emergency?! (He terrified subordinate springs to a salute. Then he actually absorbs what he said.) ...Hmm? ...Wait, a meteor? Oh, dear— now that's what I call an emergency!

* * *

(Crater- A huge black monolith stands unsupported. The sun glares over the edge of it, illuminating the opposite side of it while casting this side into shadow. If anything is inscribed into or upon it, we can't see it. Three individuals stand before it, all wearing white robes and headcloths.)

Primo: Excellent. It has arrived in one piece.

Lester: Yes, and already left quite the impression, I'd say! Hehehehehehe!

Primo: Well, what else would you expect? It's my card.

Lester: That it is. So, I guess you'll be first?

Jakob: Let's not get ahead of ourselves. Remember, there's a plan; and we must follow it.

Primo: Of course, I remember. I came up with it. And it's perfect. I've arranged it so that no one can stand in our way. Uh...! (Sirens can be heard.)

Jakob: Mm?

Primo: (Smiles) Hmm. (Several Security vans pull up at the edge of the crater. Lazar is the first out of one, and his troops are unloading.)

Lazar: Hey! Who are you three?! What're you doing here?! I order you to vacate these premises now!

Jakob: And I order you to watch your tongue, worm!

Primo: (He turns to Lazar.) My friend, all is fine. There's no cause for alarm.

Lazar: No cause?! Just who do you think you're talking to—! Ah! (He stops short when Primo swiftly points a sharp sword right between his eyes, an inch from his face.)

Primo: Now, now. Is this really how you wanna start things off, with your new Directors?

Lazar: (He is very preoccupied with the sword pointed at his nose.) New— Directors? –You mean—

Primo: Yes.

Lester: You see, the three of us will be sharing the job. Hahahahahahahahaha.

Lazar: The three of you! Oh, my word! I'm sorry- no one told me— (He kneels on the ground and bows deeply.) I beg your forgiveness! (He jumps up, points to the Directors, shouts at the officers now assembled in a straight line behind him.) What're you buffoons standing around for, these are the new Directors, salute them!

Guards: (The guards salute and chorus in perfect unison.) Ten-hut!

Lazar: That's better! And from now on you're to do whatever they say, understood?!

Guards: Yes, sir!

Primo: ("This will be even easier than I imagined...")

* * *

(A few Security cars are on a duel lane, with a few low-ranks looking around. They hear the sounds of more vehicles approaching.)/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Random Security Guy 1: We got company. (The officer standing by the cars waves a red glow stick to flag down the newcomers.)

Security #2: Time to see who Headquarters sent us.

Mina: (Mina flashes her Security badge.) Mina Simmington, Sector Chief of Special Investigations.

Trudge: (He shows his badge also. Instead of his usual uniform, he's wearing a button-up white shirt and carries a coat or blazer slung over his shoulder. The six months have done him good; he looks taller, more at ease with himself.) Officer Trudge, Vice-Chief. (The guards lead the two into the scene.)

Mina: How's the victim?

Security #1: Pretty banged-up, can't stay conscious for more than a few minutes or so.

Mina: Guess we'll have to wait for his testimony, then... (She looks up and gasps.)

Trudge: And from the looks of that runner... It'll be some story. That's five of these accidents in a week.

Mina: These are no accidents, Trudge— the city is under attack.

* * *

(Poppo Time. A computer screen shows several different readouts, all of them various shades of red through Yusei's monochromatic safety goggles.)

Yusei: She's purring like a kitten. A few more tweaks and we should be able to test this new engine at full throttle!

Jack: (He's in his riding suit, is experimentally revving the engine of a duel runner on blocks, while Yusei sits at the computer behind him watching the data and Crow stands by.)

Crow: Forget a few more tweaks, Yusei, I say test it now!

Jack: Why not? With Jack Atlas in the driver's seat, what could possibly go wrong?

Yusei: (His screen flashes and shows an ominous exclamation point.) A lot. (Turns towards Jack) Jack, lay off the accelerator!

Jack: (Shouts over the roar of the engine) Accelerate more?! Okay!

Crow: No, decelerate! (Thick black smoke explodes from the first-floor windows of the building.)

Yusei: (Coughs away the dust and smoke, and next to him Crow shoves a piece of scrap metal off of himself. Yusei stands, taking off his safety goggles. His face and bare arms are smutched with soot; he's wearing his usual sleeveless shirt.)

Yusei: Hey, is everybody okay?

Crow: Yeah, we're all right.

Jack: (Sits up, scattering debris.) The duel runner, on the other hand... (The duel runner is reduced to a pile of twisted junk metal. Yusei kneels over it.)

Yusei: We pushed it too hard...

Crow: Whadya mean we? That was all Jack!

Jack: I beg your pardon?! You were the one who told me to go full-throttle!

Crow: Please, since when does Jack Atlas, the so-called Master of Faster, the Sultan of Speed, do what someone else tells 'im to do? Clearly, I was just testing your judgement, a test you failed I might add.

Jack: Why, you...!

Crow: Bring it on!

Zora: (Enters) That's enough!

Jack and Crow: Huh? (Yusei stands from the wreckage of the runner and looks up toward the stairs to the ground floor level.)

Crow: Uh-oh, our landlord.

Jack: Aw, she doesn't scare me!

Zora: Oh, is that so, mister tough guy? Well, does living on the streets with the rats scare ya?! 'Cause I'm this close to tossing you bums out!

Jack: Wait—! No, you don't understand...! That explosion— it was just—

Zora: Just nothing! I'm sick and tired of all your excuses so don't even bother with them!

Yusei: Sorry, Zora. We've been working on the new engine again.

Zora: Ahh...! Yusei, dear, say no more. You go ahead and make all the noise you want. (She walks down the ramp.) After all, you did save the world from those Dark Signers. (whispers aside) I know you say it was all three of you, but you really just ought to quit being so modest!

Yusei: Sure, whatever you say. (Jack and Crow sigh. Zora walks outside as she hears the sirens of a security patrol car, Trudge steps out of the car.)

Zora: Oh, dear— please accept my apology. I know my tenants can be a bit noisy, but they really mean no harm. (Laughing nervously) Well, maybe two out of the three do, but Yusei...

Trudge: Heh. Relax, that's not why we're here. No, I'm afraid— there're even bigger issues at hand. (Yusei, Jack, and Crow have joined them outside. All of them look serious at the sound of that.)/

Zora: Oh, my...! It sounds serious!

Mina: Gentlemen, if you don't mind— let's talk inside.

Trudge: Don't tell me you guys are still working on that new duel engine prototype...?

Yusei: (He stands, holding a piece of the wreck in his hand to examine it closer.) We sure are. And if we can ever get the thing to work right, it'll really take our game to the next level.

Crow: (Leaning against the ramp, thumbs over his shoulder at a poster on the wall.) And that's what it's gonna take to win the Grand Prix, the toughest, roughest duel contest ever to hit New Domino City. It'll be here before we know it!

Jack: Right, and since it's three duellists to a team, creating one new engine design that we can all use is the best way to soup up all our runners at once, and guarantee that victory and duelling immortality will be ours! (He determinedly taps with his fist another poster that depicts a turbo-duel. He's standing at the top of another set of stairs opposite Crow's.)

Trudge: What more do you guys have to prove? You already saved the world. If ya ask me, it's all right for you to rest on your laurels a bit.

Crow: No way! A true duellist never rests. He's always training and getting better! Isn't that right, Yusei?

Yusei: That's right, Crow. But winning the Grand Prix isn't what I'm training for. (He's still holding the object he removed from the wreck, and his mark of the dragon is visible on his bare right arm as he speaks.) True; we may have saved the world, but it was close, too close for comfort. We nearly lost everything that we care for. Crow, I know you and Jack came out of it surer of your duel skills than ever... (Jack and Crow nod.) But as for me, I've never been more uncertain.

Mina: (Clears her throat.) Speaking of uncertainty...

Trudge: Sector Security has its fair share, these days.

Jack: Lemme guess— that's why you're here.

Trudge: Have you heard the rumours? About the Ghost?

Yusei: The Ghost...?

Crow: Yeah, I think so! He's that guy who's supposed to appear at night, challenge you to a duel, an' then force you into a crash, right?

Trudge: Yeah. As you know, when New Domino City and Satellite were linked up, turbo-duels were legalised. It didn't take long before all types of special courses were being built; but it wasn't until the Grand Prix was announced, and they came out with that new Speed World Two card, that things really went into overdrive. Duelists from all over were battling on side-streets and highways, day and night.

Crow: Of course, they were! There's no better way to sharpen your skills for the Grand Prix than with a freewheeling turbo-duel!

Mina: I agree... because there are supposed to be safety measures in place to make sure that no one gets injured.

Jack: Wait, are you saying that Ghost's not a rumour, that he's real and he's found a way to bypass the safety measures?!

Mina: That's correct, Mister Atlas. You're quite astute.

Trudge: Don't tell 'im that, Chief, it'll go to his head!

Crow: So, what's this gotta do with us? I mean it's clear what has to be done! Someone's gotta go out late at night, take 'im on in a turbo-duel and beat 'im!

Trudge: Exactly right! (he and Mina look at Yusei) So how 'bout it?

Yusei: Uh, so how about what?

Crow: Ohh, no! I know where you're goin' with this, Trudge, and you can just forget it! (Yusei and Jack look more ambivalent, but Crow isn't beyond telling them no to their faces.) Don't get me wrong— I hate that people are getting hurt; but we've got the Grand Prix to prepare for, and we don't have any time to spare! You guys are Security, you take care of it! (He all but shoves Trudge and Mina out the door. The crowd has dispersed.) Thanks for dropping in! Great seeing ya! Bye! (He closes the door again and bolts it.) Now, let's get back to work, shall we?

Yusei: Uh...

Jack: (Sigh) All right...

* * *

(Highway- Trudge and Mina are driving one of Domino's highways. Trudge is driving, on the right-hand side, with Mina in the passenger seat.)

Mina: You take rejection pretty well, Trudge.

Trudge: How else should I take it? What Crow said was right. Just because they saved the city once shouldn't mean they have to step up every time there's a problem. They should be allowed to live their lives however they like. We're Security, so we should catch this guy.  
Mina: Mm. But how?

Trudge: ("By doing exactly what Crow suggested!")

* * *

(Night. A garage door opens ahead of Trudge and his Security-model duel runner. He's wearing his usual riding suit.)

Trudge: All right, men; you see any sign of the Ghost and you radio to me! (He rides out of the garage, followed by five or so more officers on runners. He's riding along the street.) ("It's my turn to be the hero— after all, how hard could it be?") Feels good to have a duel disk strapped on. In fact, I don't think I've had a turbo-duel in the line of duty since the good old days with Yusei! And if he had the chops to save the city, then so do I! And tonight, I'm gonna prove it to everyone! (Trudge's runner screen lights up.)

Duel Runner: Unidentified duellist approaching. Unidentified duellist approaching.

Trudge: Whadya know, an unregistered duel runner. Jackpot, it must be the Ghost!span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span(He rides on and the shadowy challenger pursues. Trudge watches his runner screen.) And he's forcing me into a turbo-duel; perfect! Let's do this! I activate the field spell, Speed World Two!

Duel Runner: Duel mode, engaged. Autopilot, activated. (A wave of purple light spreads out from Trudge's runner, tinting the clouds above fuchsia. Big, illuminated, and very visible signs pop up at intervals along the road, each reading DUEL LANE. Trudge changes lanes as a holographic barrier springs up between the lane he changes into and the rest of the street. He coasts around a corner and his opponent follows. They're now traveling on one of the narrower tracks with rounded edges, built especially as highways for duel runners.)

Trudge: Hope you can keep up! My move! (draws) And I summon Samurai Sword Baron! But since I went first, I can't attack with him; so, I'll end my turn there!

Ghost: Then it's to me! (draw) And I summon Wise Core in defense mode. Also, I'll place two cards face-down.

Trudge: ("This is the duelist that everyone is so afraid of? He plays a monster with zero attack points? Hah! Beating him and locking him up will be easier than I thought!") I'm gonna put you in cuffs, Ghost! (draws) My turn! I summon Jutte Fighter! And now I'm going to tune 'im with my Samurai Sword Baron for a synchro-summon! Say hello to— Goyo Guardian! And say goodbye to your monster because when Goyo Guardian takes down that Wise Core, he steals it to my side of the field! Do your thing, Goyo!

Ghost: Not so fast! I activate Negate Attack!

Trudge: Urgh. So, that's how you wanna play it, huh, Ghost?! Fine, you may've stopped his attack, but his attack points are still locked and loaded for next round! But before we get to that, take this! I activate the Speed Spell - Count Up! It lets me gain two speed counters for every card I send to the graveyard! (He discards one, the effect monster Gonogo.) Next, I activate the effect of Speed World Two! Now by removing four speed counters, I deal eight hundred points of damage for each speed spell in my hand! And since I currently hold two speed spells, you take sixteen-hundred points of damage! Feel the heat!/p

Ghost: Nnngh-argh...!

Trudge: Hey, look on the bright side; since you took damage from Speed World Two, you don't lose any of your speed counters. (laugh) Your turn now!

Ghost: And I'll make you pay with it! I activate the trap Spark Breaker! It destroys all the monsters on my field!

Trudge: What?! Why would you wanna destroy your own monsters?

Ghost: Because— when Wise Core's destroyed due to a card effect, I'm allowed to summon Machine Emperor Wisel from my deck or hand!

Trudge: Argh! (He winces away from the light, then looks up, shocked, as Goyo Guardian gets sucked into the light, the glowing green infinity symbol above, and vanishes.) No! Goyo Guardian! (Above, where the infinity symbol has glowed, a monster appears around it with the infinity across its chest.) No way! What's happening?! Uuuugghhh?! Whaaaaaaaahhhh! (The giant glowing green infinity symbol is the last thing Trudge sees... The runner schematics on Yusei's computer screen suddenly go fuzzy.)

Yusei: Huh? (There's a big explosion on a runner track somewhere in Domino. Trudge's runner lies fallen on the ground on its side, smoking; some distance away, his helmet lies abandoned, its visor cracked to pieces...)

* * *

(With Crow.)

Crow: (Yawns as he rides.) Ugh, another night shift in the books. Holding down a job and being a full-time duelist sure takes it outta ya. (He hears sirens. He's riding past a loop of runner track, on which an ambulance has parked. He looks over at the accident, stops riding, takes off his goggles. Then he recognizes Trudge, being loaded into the ambulance; Trudge is wrapped in bandages like a mummy, and clearly in a lot of pain.) Trudge...! (A tear runs down Crow's cheek; he can't believe it.) I gotta tell the guys!

* * *

(Hospital Crow and Mina stands up from his seat as soon as Yusei and Jack enter.)

Yusei: Crow, Mina!

Crow: Hey, fellas.

Jack: Where's Trudge?!  
Mina: The E.R.!

Yusei: Will he make it?

Crow: The doctors aren't sure yet. (They all turn at the sound of a door opening. Trudge is wheeled out into the hallway, still wrapped in bandages. All four hurry to his side.)

Jack: Trudge!

Doctor: Nurse, prep the O.R., stat!

Yusei: (Leans over Trudge to see his face; Trudge is wincing in pain, but conscious. Both sides of Trudge's jaw have gauze pads taped to them. Bandages are wrapped around his forehead and across his cheek, holding in place a swath of them covering his right eye and ear.) What happened? Who did this?!

Tudge: The Ghost...! Watch out...! Synchros are useless!

Yusei: Whadya you mean? (The doctors wheel Trudge away.)

Doctor: There's no time to lose! Let's move! (They wheel Trudge through a door, and the light above it lights up, bright red. All four stand in the hallway for a moment, silent. Jack approaches Mina.)

Jack: So, Trudge took on the Ghost all alone?

Mina: I'm afraid so. He really took what you guys said to heart; that this was something Security should fix. But I guess it was a bit more than he could handle. (The three guys are silent. Yusei's eyes narrow.)

* * *

(Poppo Time.)

Crow: (Punches the WRGP poster on the wall with a fist.) Man! This is all my fault, I'm the one who turned him down! He's all banged-up because of me... (Jack walks across the room as Yusei turns to Crow.)

Yusei: Stop it, Crow. That's not true; and playing the blame game isn't gonna solve a thing. It certainly isn't gonna stop the Ghost.

Crow: Then what?! Should we all just sit around here and pout?!

Yusei: Actually... (Crow catches his riding helmet that Yusei tossed to him.) I have a better idea. (He is putting on his gloves; Jack has picked up his own helmet.) We go find the Ghost, and we take him down!

Jack: Right! No one hurts one of our pals and gets away with it! (Takes the sheets off their duel runners, each one shiny and ready for action. Yusei's red runner, with its aerodynamic wave-motion design; and Jack's white runner, with its distinctive circular shape. Crow begins to cheer up.)

Crow: All right! Let's go! Yeah! (He jams his helmet onto his head and hurries over to them.) (The garage door opens; Jack is on the right wing, Crow left, and Yusei riding center. They rev up their engines, race up the ramp outside, and out onto the dark streets. Jack splits off to Yusei's left, Crow to his right.)

* * *

(With Jack.)

Jack: Lovely night for a duel!

* * *

(With Crow.)

Crow: I'll say, and for some major payback!

* * *

(With Yusei. He hears Crow over his radio.)

Crow (via radio): This is gonna be fun! Looks like the sun is starting to come up.

* * *

(With Jack.)

Jack: We've been riding around all night long and there hasn't been one sign of the Ghost!

* * *

(With Yusei- his runner's screen starts beeping. It shows a camera feed behind the runner, of a duel runner appearing over the horizon behind him.)

Yusei: Huh?

Duel Runner: Unidentified duelist approaching from the rear.

Yusei: The Ghost! It's just gotta be!

Jack (via radio): All right!

Crow (via radio): Get him!

Yusei: Setting Speed World Two! (He presses the button on top of his right-side hand grip. The card image flashes across his runner screen as it switches to a duelling display.)

Duel Runner: Duel mode engaged. Autopilot activated. (A ring of light spreads from Yusei's runner. The DUEL LANE signs pop up and a red glowing holographic barrier separates him from the main road. Loudspeakers blare on the nearby streets.)

Duel Lane Announcement: A turbo-duel is about to commence. All non-duelling vehicles must vacate the combat lane immediately.

Yusei: It's go-time!

Duel Runner: Formulating cross-town duel course, and awaiting Central Grid Authority's official authorisation. Authorisation, granted. (The entire street is elevated a story upward by means of a rather extravagantly nifty mechanised system.) Combat lane transfiguration, underway. Combat lane transfiguration, underway. (The track on top of the building lights up, back-lit for easy visibility. Yusei and the Ghost race across it and onto a curve-sided runner track.)

Yusei: Let's rev it up!

Ghost: Me first! And I think I'll summon Wise Core from my hand! Then I'll place one card face-down to end my turn!

Yusei: A monster with zero attack points...? My turn now! You may not care for attack points, but I tend to like them! Come on out, Max Warrior! Now, Max Warrior, attack Wise Core! Oh, and by the way. When Max Warrior attacks, he gains four hundred points to help with his assault! Now let 'im have it!

Ghost: No— he'll keep it, because I activate the trap Labyrinth of Klein! This makes all battle damage for the turn become zero, and keeps any monsters from getting destroyed! But there's more. The monster that waged the attack now has his original attack points swapped with his original defense points!

Yusei: He's protecting that Wise Core But the question is, why? Oh well. If I destroy it, it won't matter. Which is why I'm gonna special-summon, Turbo Booster! Ya see, since I successfully summoned a monster this turn, I'm now allowed to special-summon Turbo Booster from my hand. He won't hang around for long, but long enough for me to take down your Wise Core! That's right— since he mixed it up with Max Warrior, he's fair game to take down!

Ghost: Why, thank you.

Yusei: Huh!

Ghost: Fool! Don't you know? When Wise Core is destroyed due to an effect, all monsters on my field are destroyed— but I then get to summon Machine Emperor Wisel Infinity—Wisel Top— Wisel Attack— Wisel Guard— And Wisel Carrier from my deck or my hand!

Yusei: Impossible! Five monsters summoned at once?!

Ghost: That depends on how you look at it. I activate the special ability of Machine Emperor Wisel Infinity! Hahahahahahaha!(Yusei turns his head and looks up at the huge robot looming above him.) From five comes one- and now you're done!

Yusei: Uh-oh. So much for payback!

* * *

(Poppo Time- Luna and Leo run through the plaza outside, and burst through the front doors of the entrance to Yusei, Jack, and Crow's garage.)

Leo: Yusei? (They look around. The large side garage door is wide open. The tarps or blankets that covered the guys' duel runners are in disarray on the floor. Akiza stands at the table against one wall, strewn with papers and notepads, with a map posted on the wall above it.) Hey, where is every— huh?

Luna: Guy...?

Leo: What're you doing here? Where're the guys?

Akiza: I don't know, but we had this bad feeling.

Luna: (Holds her right forearm.) Oh, no. And I thought it was just me.

Akiza: (Looks at her own right forearm.) I'm afraid not; our marks have been signalling us as well, something's wrong. After all, the bond we share as Signers is a strong one.

Luna: If one of us is in danger, we all can feel it.

Akiza: Take heart; Yusei has a strong spirit. He can take care of himself. (The twins dubiously share a look. Akiza looks up at the window above.) ... I hope...

(With Jack and Crow- The duel rages onward. Jack and Crow are following it, one on each of two highways that run parallel to the duel track.)

Crow: What is that thing?! I've never seen a duel monster like it!

Jack: Seems the Ghost has a few tricks up his sleeve.

Crow: C'mon, let's get a closer look! (He and Jack ride down to Yusei) What in the world? That one monster is made up of five different duel cards? How can that be? Or better yet, how can Yusei take it down?

Jack: I dunno, but he better figure out a way fast! For all we know, that's the creature that put Trudge in the hospital, and maybe the others, too!

Crow: Yeah; if Yusei can't crash that creature, then he could end up crashing.

Yusei: I place two cards facedown to end my turn!

Ghost: To me, then. (draw) ...And to my Machine Emperor Wisel. Attack Max Warrior with Stainless Steel Slash!

Yusei: Huh... I activate the trap Shock Reborn! Now, all battle damage dealt to me is cut in half! Sure, this is still gonna hurt— but it's not gonna hurt as much! Urgh. Thanks, Shock Reborn. And thanks for the monster I can now summon! Because due to my trap, I can bring back a monster with less attack points than the damage I just took! That means, you're up, Turbo Booster!

Ghost: You'll need a bigger boost than that to stand a chance against me! I place one card facedown and end my turn! Hehehehehehehehehe...

Yusei: Then I'm up! ("And up for some serious damage if I can't find a way to get back in this duel! It's now— or never. Alright, time to turn things around before the Ghost turns me into his latest victim. The only question is, how? Hmm...") (He glances over the cards on his field— Turbo Booster and a facedown card— and the cards in his hand— Gauntlet Warrior, Speed Spell – Angel Baton, and Debris Dragon.) ("Wait a sec... That's it!") I activate the Speed Spell - Angel Baton! With this, if I have two or more speed counters- I get to draw two cards from my deck! Then I have to discard one card in my hand to the graveyard. (Gauntlet Warrior) But it's all worth it, because now I can summon— the dreaded Debris Dragon! And he's dreaded because when this beast is summoned, I'm allowed to bring back a monster from my grave with less than five hundred attack points, so come forth, Gauntlet Warrior! And now I'll tune 'im with my two other monsters, Turbo Booster and Debris Dragon, in order to synchro-summon, Stardust Dragon! Let's rev it up!

Crow: All right, what a move! That puts Yusei right on top!

Ghost: Hmhmhmhmhmhm...

Yusei: Next, I activate the trap, Meteor Wave! Now, for this one turn, my synchro monster's attack points are increased by 300!

Jack: Then you'd better make the most of it! Yusei, let him have it!

Yusei: With pleasure! Stardust Dragon, attack that Machine Emperor Wisel!

Ghost: I activate Wisel Guard's special ability! Now he takes your attack, and Machine Emperor is left unharmed!

Yusei: What?! (Yusei's attack hits Wisel's arm; big explosion, cloud of smoke.) Clever move, but it doesn't stop the effect of my Meteor Wave! Now since my monster attacked your monster in defence mode, and had higher attack points than your defence points, you take damage equal to the difference!

Crow: Way to go, Yusei; I wish Trudge could have been here to see that!

Yusei: ("I can't believe that Wisel Guard was able to block my attack! Oh, well; at least it's outta the way now.") I place one card face-down and end my turn!

Ghost: ("This duellist is not like the others...!") (A picture of Yusei's face comes up on his runner monitor.) ("Ah, that explains it...! Yusei Fudo— the individual who defeated Director Goodwin!") I suppose that I should be trembling in my boots. Hmph! ...But then again, that's not really in my nature. No! I'm unlike any duelist Yusei has ever faced! It's my turn! And first I'll summon Wisel Guard Three! (Wisel Guard Three hovers up and attaches electromagnetically to the arm socket where Wisel Guard was.) Nothing like having a few spare parts handy.

Crow: Whoa, did you just see that? He repaired his monster!

Jack: A combo monster! Yusei can chip away at that thing all he wants, but the Ghost can just keep fixing it!

Yusei: Not good...

Ghost: Oh, Yusei... Hmmmm, don't you see, it's no use! My Machine Emperor will never break down.

Yusei: ("As much as I hate to admit it, he's right. If the Ghost has enough cards in his deck to keep rebuilding that thing, he can just keep blocking all my attacks! Talk about a well-oiled machine...!")

Ghost: Hmhmhmhmheheh, you'll soon be going down like all the rest, Yusei! The moment you lose is the moment you crash!

Yusei: So, is that what this is all about for you? Bullying random duellists you find on the road?!

Ghost: Hah! Bullying? Of course not, that's just an added bonus— dessert for after I achieve what I've really set out to accomplish.

Yusei: What're you talking about?

Ghost: I'm talking about useless little things called synchro monsters! That's why I cruise the roads at night, Yusei— so that I can find them and rid the world of the wretched things! And now it's time to rid the world of yours! Watch the synchro-slayer at work!

Yusei: You're out of your mind!

Ghost: Oh, am I? Machine Emperor Infinity, demonstrate! I activate your special ability! (Machine Emperor Wisel's chest glows in an infinity symbol; beams shoot out of it and wrap around Stardust's limbs, neck, waist, and torso like glowing ropes, dragging Yusei's monster toward it. Stardust roars and fights against them.)

Yusei: Stardust Dragon!

Ghost: It's too late, Yusei, there's nothing you can do! Your dragon is about to become just another gear in my machine!

Yusei: No! (Stardust Dragon shrieks one final time, and turns into light, getting sucked into Machine Emperor Wisel's chest.)

Jack: Did you see that?! His monster has been—

Crow: Has been trapped!

Yusei: Stardust Dragon, no! ...Ah! Trudge tried to warn me...! This is what he meant! 'Synchros are useless' because the Ghost can capture them!

Ghost: Oh, they're not useless— at least not to me! Because now that your Stardust Dragon is mine... his attack points are mine, too! That's right, Yusei; thanks to your synchro monster, my Machine Emperor now gains twenty-five hundred more attack points to do damage to you with!

Yusei: Oh no! It absorbed all of Stardust Dragon's strength?!

Jack: This is not good!

Ghost: Huh! All right, then, Machine Emperor— attack his life points directly! Tell me how it feels, Yusei— to have your own monster play a part in your demise!

Crow: If Yusei takes this hit, he's gonna hit the asphalt!

Jack: Then he'd better do something— and quick!

Ghost: There's no escape, Yusei! Your fate is to lose at the hands of my Machine Emperor!

Yusei: Wrong! I play Scrap-Iron Scarecrow! Thanks to this trap card, when your monster attacks, I can negate that attack, and then I'm allowed to place it right back down on the field to use again! (Scrap-Iron Scarecrow absorbs the blast, then retreats back into its card and replaces itself face down on the field.)

Ghost: Fine! You survive this round. I place two cards facedown and end my turn.

Yusei: Then it's my move! (Draws) First, I'll summon Bicular in defense mode! And then I'll end my turn with a facedown card!

Ghost: Hehehehehehehe... You call that a move?

Yusei: ("I don't have anything in my hand that can beat that Emperor! For now, I just have to try and hold on.")

Ghost: My turn! (Draw) And I'll start it off by playing the trap Wise A-Three! With this card, by sending the Wisel Attack I have on the field to the graveyard, I can summon Wisel Attack Three from my hand! (Machine Emperor Wisel's left arm disappears, and it gets outfitted with a new, nastier-looking one that has a long sword blade built into it.) Why would I do such a thing? You guessed it! Because Wisel Three raises my Emperor's attack points even more! And now I'll have him use those attack points— to lay waste to you!

Yusei: Argh...! I re-activate Scrap-Iron Scarecrow!

Crow: I dunno how long Yusei can hold on like this.

Jack: But what else can he do? His best monster has been effectively turned against him! Playing that trap's his only chance to survive.

Crow: Actually, I gotta bad feeling that trap might not be enough, Jack. Ghost sounds like he's up to something.

Ghost: ...Ahahahaha, hahahahah! Tell me you didn't think I'd fall for the same trap twice! I activate the trap Battle Return; thanks to this card, by cutting the attack points of the monster I just targeted in half, I'm allowed to attack with 'im once again!

Yusei: What?

Ghost: Machine Emperor Wisel, go! (The Ghost's monster lunges for Yusei...)

Crow: Yusei's in for it, now! That trap of his only works once per turn!

Jack: Yusei!

Ghost: And don't forget Wisel Three's special ability! Since its attack points are greater than your monster's defense points, the difference is dealt to you as damage!

Yusei: Now... I play a special ability! The ability of Bicular! You see, when he's destroyed in battle, I'm then allowed to summon this guy— Unicycular!

Ghost: Whatever— on to my next move! I activate my face down, Trap Recycle! True, I must get rid of a card in my hand to use this trap, but then I get to return to my hand a trap in my graveyard! And the trap I want back is— Battle Return! (The Ghost places it in his hand next to Speed Spell - Reload.) But it can't wage battle just yet. I'm not allowed to place this card back on the field until my next turn.

Crow: Then that means Yusei has this one turn to turn things around, or he's done for, for sure!

Jack: You're absolutely right, Crow; because once that Battle Return card is laid down, Yusei's life points will be going down the tubes!

Yusei: Ugh! Here— goes! (Draw- Sonic Chick.) Argh...

Ghost: Hmhmhmhmhmhm. It seems that someone didn't get the card that they were hoping for. What will you do now, Yusei? After all, there are no second chances in a duel!

Yusei: Wait a second, there are! I activate the effect of Speed World 2! Thanks to the field spell, by removing seven speed counters I can draw one more card from my deck! ("And there's only one card that can help me; but I'll need all the help I can get to draw it!") (Then, as he stares at his deck, the Mark of the Dragon's Head on Yusei's arm starts to shine through his glove and sleeve, as do Jack and Crow's.)

Crow: Whoa...!

Jack: Why're our marks glowing?!

* * *

(Poppo Time- Akiza, and Luna are holding their right forearms side-by-side, watching their three Signs light up. Leo standing between them.)

Akiza: How strange...

Leo: What's happening, you guys?

Luna: I'm not sure, but I think it's Yusei, I think he needs our help!

* * *

(With Yusei and the others- Jack, Crow, Luna, and Akiza's marks vanish from their arms just as suddenly as they glowed. The Seal of the Crimson Dragon, all five marks combined, ignites on Yusei's back, glimmering through his jacket.)

Yusei: The Mark of the Crimson Dragon...! It's lending me its power for this one last draw! Ghost! You're about to see that the power of synchro monsters can never be contained! And right here is the proof! (The top card of Yusei's deck starts to glow golden. He draws and raises the card high.) Now, watch! I summon the Majestic Dragon! And next I activate Synchro Material. Thanks to this trap, I can now synchro-summon with monsters that are on your side of the field! Monsters like the Stardust Dragon!

Ghost: What?!

Yusei: That's right— return, Stardust!

Ghost: Ugh! No! This isn't fair, I captured him! He's mine!

Yusei: Not anymore, he's not! (Stardust Dragon takes the field once again, roaring to the sky.)

Jack: He got him back!

Crow: And that's just to start!

Yusei: Hm! Now, Stardust Dragon— tune with Unicycular and Majestic Dragon! (As Yusei speaks, his monsters are performing the dance of a synchro-summon.) Ghost, you called synchro monsters wretched little things that the world should be rid of; well now it's their turn to respond, and they'll respond— with all their might! Show him what I mean, Majestic Star Dragon! And don't forget, since Machine Emperor lost Stardust, he also lost that attack point bonus!

Ghost: Don't you forget; I still have Wisel Guard Three— and thanks to his special ability, any attack you try to wage will just be blocked!

Yusei: That's where you're wrong; because Majestic Star Dragon negates the special ability of your Wisel Guard

Ghost: So, what! Your attack's still not strong enough to defeat all the parts of my Emperor!

Yusei: It doesn't have to be— after all he's a combo monster, not a synchro! I'm afraid your Machine Emperor's greatest strength is also his greatest weakness.

Ghost: Ah! No! You're wrong!

Yusei: Attack him and you'll only destroy one part— but if it's the right part, all the others will go with it! Majestic Star Dragon, attack! (Like a blue star flying straight out of the daylight, Majestic Star swoops in, aiming for Machine Emperor Wisel Infinity, the combo's head. It strikes right through, faster than the eye can see, leaving an explosion and cloud of smoke in its wake and soaring back up to glide above. The headless Machine Emperor starts to spark and crackle with unnatural purple electricity, then explodes. The Ghost rides through the smoke.)

Ghost: Gghhuuuooooggggghhhh... Aaaaaaaagggh! (The Ghost keeps riding in a straight line, and goes over the edge of the track. He hits the ground below in a big explosion of smoke and flame.)

Yusei: Ghost! (Jack and Crow brake at the edge where a column of smoke is wafting up from the crash site, and run to the edge of the track to look through the translucent plastic side of the track. The runner hit the ground somewhere in the dense forest below.)

Crow: Oh, no...!

Jack: Quick! We gotta get down there!

* * *

(Forest with the Ghost- Black smoke is still curling up from where the Ghost landed in the forest below. Down among the trees, the new Director with the sword approaches the fried wreck, which is sparking with electricity. He picks up a plate of the duel runner, which has the Machine Emperor Wisel cards on it, then looks up at the track. Majestic Star Dragon can be seen gliding serenely above the trees.)

Primo: Mmmm. Yusei Fudo; it has to be. Well, well. This should certainly make things interesting. Hehehehehehe... (As soon as Primo leaves, Yusei, Jack, and Crow run up to the crash site.)

Yusei: Ghost! Are you okay?!

Crow: C'mon— let's help 'im up and get him to a hospital. (Crow reaches for one of the Ghost's shoulders; as soon as he touches it, the static shocks him and the arm falls off at the shoulder, sparking on its own on the ground.) Aah—!

Yusei: Huh!

Crow: Or maybe a mechanic...?!

Jack: What's going on here?! Am I seeing what I think I'm seeing? (The socket that held the arm is a metallic fixture; the Ghost's eyes are open, but lifeless.)

Yusei: So, Ghost... was a robot?!

Jack: This makes no sense!

Crow: We need some answers.

* * *

(Poppo Time- Several photographs are spread out on the table; one shows the broken, inert Ghost astride his crashed runner; others depict the metal arm socket, the Ghost's face, etc. The signers- with the exception of Lyra- along with Leo, Trudge and Mia are gathered around the label.)

Yusei: Good to see you're feeling better, Trudge.

Trudge: Hey, I'm just glad you guys finally caught up with the Ghost.

Yusei: So, what do you think?

Trudge: Well, from the looks of these pictures you took, I'd say what we have here is a duel-bot.

Mina: Sector Security has been experimenting with robotics. Duel-bots are at the very cutting edge of those experiments.

Jack: So how come this one got loose?

Trudge: Don't know. But my hunch is someone stole a prototype from headquarters, and then they must've somehow reprogrammed it. Now the question is why? I only wish we could check the bot's memory chip.

Yusei: Already did that, Trudge. Only problem is it had nothing on it. My guess? (He tosses the chip to Trudge, who catches it in his palm.) The Ghost's memory systems were set to automatically erase if it lost a duel.

Trudge: (Examines the chip closely, then turns to Yusei accusingly.) You know, it's a crime to tamper with evidence!

Crow: Oh, give it a rest, would ya? If not for us Sector Security would still be tryin' to catch the Ghost!

Trudge: That's right, no one tries harder!

Leo: Wow, a duelling robot! So awesome!

Luna: Leo, that thing did a lot of damage!

Leo: Oh, yeah.

Crow: What I don't understand is all that weird stuff the Ghost was saying about synchro monsters. What's it means?

Jack: I don't know; but the one thing that is certain is that there's somebody out there who's up to no good.

Yusei: I agree, Jack. And if that means that our city is in danger, we have to be ready to defend it! (Crow and Jack nod.) ("And be ready at all times, because I have a bad feeling that this duel-bot was just the beginning, and from here on out, things are only going to get worse!")

(Prologue- End.)

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed the prologue for my new story- despite it being the same as the anime ^^". The next chapter will feature more of my OC Lyra Koto with her boyfriend- Sect Ijuin and other characters from the game (World Championship 2011 Over the Nexus). And yes, later in the story I will be including Japanese exclusive episodes in their English format. Some of the duels within this story were particularly difficult to construct and that's the main reason why this story is being released so late- nearly two years *0*.

I'm sorry for the lack of my own writing in this chapter, I was just struggling to build the story up a little before I uploaded it ^^", reviews and comments are always appreciated and I hope you all enjoy the rest of Lyra and Sect's adventures in Over the Nexus.

LyraKoto :)


	2. The Frontier Lands- Crash Town

AN: Here's Ride 1. I hope no-one seems too OOC, so I'm really sorry of they are ^^" Please enjoy the chapter :)

* * *

**Ride 1- The Frontier Lands- Crash Town!**

* * *

(Desert and bright blue sky. A prairie dog surveys the scene, then takes cover as Lyra and Sect roar by on their duel runners, raising a cloud of dust behind them. They ride across the flat, open prairie- the only people in sight.)

Lyra: Well this is the place...

Sect: This is where you wanted to take me, Lyra?! It's not some sort of field trip is it?!

Lyra: No, Sect of course it's not. ("Though I still can't believe I'm back here. After all, that mountain… (She looks up at the mountain.) was the place where mom and dad… and the rest of the clan… No! I can't be thinking about my so-called god-father right now! This is my life, and I'm not gonna let him get me down all the time!")

Sect: Something on your mind? What's that mountain you're looking at?

Lyra: What?! Oh, that! It's nothing… really, you _don't_ have to worry about me, Sect…

Sect: If you say so…

* * *

(Cliff overlooking Crash Town from a distance.)

Lyra: ("I hope you know what you're doing, Lyra. After all, from your memory of this place, it didn't seem very comfortable.") (Looks down the face of the cliff, a field of disks attached to sharp spikes stuck in the ground.) ("But then maybe that's why _that_ _person_ wrote me that letter. I only wish they were more specific as to _why_ they needed my help.")

* * *

(Crash Town Entrance- The two-ride toward town on their runners.)

Lyra: ("I just can't get that letter out of my head. What did it mean? What was he talking about?") (She and Sect walk into the empty streets, wheeling their duel runners into town, Lyra in front of Sect.) ("Dear Lyra, I'm writing to you because I know about your history with the town…") (A tumbleweed rolls past, Lyra and Sect glance up at the mostly empty windows on either side of the street. A couple of nonplussed or frightened bystanders peer down at them.) ("I want you to help change Crash Town for the better. If you don't, things will turn out real ugly for us. I'm counting on you and you alone, Toru.") (As she and Sect come to the centre of town, where the main street meets the biggest cross street, they look around.)

Sect: So, where is your friend's house, Lyra? (Hears laughter.) Huh?

Red Thug 2: Hey, punks— you ain't from around here, is ya! (The three men approach. Sect turns to face them, but Lyra doesn't move.)

Sect: Erm… well… you see… we just-

Red Thug 3: Naw, they ain't. So, they needs a proper welcome.

Red Thug 1: That's right, prepare to duel!

Sect: Listen, I don't want-

Lyra: Save it Sect. These guys aren't even worth your time.

Red Thug 2: Say what?

Red Thug 1: We got a wise gal here! (The three approach them, activating their duel disks.)

Red Thug 1: This is our town, mac, and nobody, but _nobody_ talks to us that way! You _got it_?!

Lyra: (She looks straight ahead.) Is that so? Then perhaps I ought to reintroduce myself…

Red Thug 3: Say what?!

Lyra: (Removes her helmet, pointing to her face with her thumb.) Recognise me now!?

Red Thug 1: KOTO?!

Lyra: That's right! And unless you wanna piece of me, I suggest you get out of our way!

Red Thug 1: Well, your dad and grandpa may have been trouble, but an end was soon put to the two of them, so let's not waste our time and let your beating go any slower.

Red Thug 2: Yeah. So, shuffle up your cards and get ready to throw down!

Red Thug 3: Hardcore. 'Cause a duel here ain't like any kinda duel you've ever had before! (Sect activates his duel disk, then Toru's duel runner appears from above them.)

Toru: WOOOHOOO! Oh, yeah, baby! And that's a whole new record with the engine programme I picked up! This baby gets hotter and sweeter every single day, oh yeah!

Lyra: ("Oh, Dear God…") (Facepalms.)

Red Thug 3: Quick, let's get outta here, I don't wanna mess with the Scrap Menace of Crash Town! (They run away.)

Toru: Phew! (Removes his helmet) Looks like I gave those guys a run for their money… (Notices Sect.) Hey, listen you, you're lucky that I came by, you oughtta get outta town before I see your _mommy_ come and look for ya, this ain't some playground for little kids.

Sect: Huh? Are you talkin' to _me _wise guy?!

Toru: You got it darn right, I am!

Lyra: Alright, alright, break it up you two…

Toru: Huh? Lyra? HEEEEEEEY so you got my message _after all_! Took ya long enough…

Lyra: (Sigh.) Listen Toru, can we go someplace else to talk… _your house_, maybe?

Toru: Oh, that's right! Heh, Sorry…

* * *

(A few minutes later, Toru's house. Lyra and Sect each have drinks, Toru sits at the table with Lyra, Sect stands by the window, then notices Toru's duel runner.)

Sect: Huh? (He walks over to the motorcycle.) Did you make this runner yourself, Toru? It's an amazing design, I love the frame and the—(Goes to touch Toru's runner.)

Toru: DON'T TOUCH IT!

Sect: Ahhhh!

Toru: I don't appreciate it when other people touch my Runner!

Sect: But I'm _wearing gloves_.

Toru: It doesn't matter. I don't like people touching my ride.

Lyra: You talk as if it's yours, but in reality, it's not; is it, Toru?

Toru: Huh?

Lyra: Don't act like you don't know either…

Sect: Know… about what?

Lyra: Four years ago, the death of our parents… You know about the death of my family Sect, and well, the truth is, Toru's parents also met the same fate that night. See, Toru's parents died in a duel runner accident. His grandpa- Klaus, didn't want him to get involved with duel runners, but as you can see, he's got one. So spill, why?

Toru: It's 'cuz of the Grand Prix, duh. But I don't get it, why are you telling _him_ that story?!

Lyra: (Takes a sip of her drink.) Because he's my boyfriend…

Toru: (Spits out his drink.) WHAAAAAAAAAAAT?! I thought it was you and me forever Lyra?!

Lyra: I never agreed to that, besides, Sect's cuter!

Toru: (Balls his hand into a fist.) ("I'll show you cuter!")

Lyra: So, as I was saying…

Toru: R-right.

Lyra: Four years ago, as you already know Sect; my God-Father- Sayer Divine- killed my family, a complete massacre with the exception of Kyle and me.

Sect: Yeah, I know that… but why is Toru involved?

Lyra: Well, ya see-

Toru: I'm going for a walk…

Lyra: Toru…

Toru: You guys unpack your things, I'm going to the saloon, and you better not touch my runner while I'm gone. (Exits.)

Sect: I can't believe how annoying he is. I mean, just looking at him is enough to make me livid. I might as well go home; we _do_ have the grand prix coming up ourselves.

Lyra: You're right, but we're here because of that. And there's a reason why he acts the way he does.

Sect: Huh?

Lyra: Toru's parents died the same night as my family did. My dad and his were both good friends since they were young. In fact, it was thanks to Toru's dad that my father even moved back to New Domino City in the first place. I don't know the exact details of what happened that night four years later but… well, I know the small facts.

Sect: And Sayer's the only one with answers?

Lyra: Yeah. But he's being kept in a special detention cell within the facility. Not even family members are allowed to visit, so there's no chance of me getting a word in with him. Though judging by what Toru said earlier about his runner, he definitely wants to get to New Domino and find his answers quickly. Seems he's grown quite proficient as a duellist, too.

Sect: The Grand Prix, huh…

Lyra: Toru _definitely_ wants to take part.

Sect: Hey, are you here to recruit him for our team?

Lyra: Maybe, I'll go catch up with him, it's no good for a 16-year-old to go out drinking, huh?

Sect: Yeah, you're right… see ya later then. (Lyra exits.)

* * *

(Town centre- Lyra walks around.)

Lyra: This place gives off the weirdest vibes sometimes... (Nico and West enter.)

Nico: Listen West, I think Toru was wrong about his friend Lyra coming back to the town. (Lyra turns.)

West: Maybe, but Toru's wrong about a lot of stuff.

Nico: You've got that right…

Lyra: Are my ears ringing, or are you guys just talking 'bout me?

Nico and West: Lyra!

West: You're exactly like Toru described!

Lyra: Eheheheh… I guess. Though I'm actually looking for Toru at the moment, you guys seen— (Duel runner engines are heard.)

Lyra: Huh? Did Toru go back home to pick up his runner?

Nico: No, we just saw him at the saloon, he was pretty into his glass, and he never drink-drives. Meaning it's probably the Radley Bunch.

West: They do the sunset salute every night.

Sect: (Enters.) Sunset Salute? What's this about a Sunset Salute?

Lyra: SECT!

Nico and West: Sect?

Sect: Yep, the one and only.

West: Who is this, Lyra?

Lyra: Who this? This is my boyfriend, Sect Ijuin.

Nico: You've got class.

Sect: Err… _thanks_?

West: We should take cover in a nearby house, ya don't wanna be around when the two duel gangs get at it.

Sect: Duel gangs?! Cool! We used to be part of one, didn't we Lyra.

Lyra: Yeah

Toru: Awwh! That's so cool!

Nico: Sorry about him, he gets excited when duels are mentioned.

West: But you gotta admit, that guy that Radley got to duel for him is an _awesome_ duellist!

* * *

(House, the kids stand at the window. As the sun sets, a fleet of duel runners rolls into town from the south. An identical fleet rolls in from the north. They meet in the centre. The rider at the front of the south-side group dismounts first. The north-side-group leader follows. Nico points, explaining the scene for Sect's benefit.)

Nico: The group wearing the red scarves... is known as the Malcolm Crew. That guy with the creepy grin out front is their leader... is Malcom. The group facing them is the Radley Bunch. That rascally-looking man at the head of their pack is Radley, _their_ leader.

Sect: Are they squaring off for some sorta fight?

West: You'll see why soon enough. Just keep watching.

* * *

(Street.)

Malcolm: Well let's get to it, gentlemen! Time to show those Radley Bunch babies, why we were head and shoulders above 'em! (Giant jumps down from one of Malcolm's jeeps and walks to the head of the group, he cracks his neck.)

Giant: All right, which of you punks do I get the pleasure of destroying in a duel!

Radley: Huh. The rumours about you are true, Giant, you're as big as a _dino_! And I'm sure you have an itty-bitty pea-sized brain to match as well. (His gang laughs. Giant growls.) And now to meet your foe! (Giant glances nervously to the west, a harmonica is heard. Kalin is at the end of the street, silhouetted in the sun, playing a simple tune, as he walks toward the town with his eyes closed. When he reaches the town, he stands opposite Giant and pauses for a moment, then turns to face him, lowering the harmonica from his lips.)

* * *

(House.)

Lyra: Huh?

Sect: Is that _Kalin_?!

West: You know him?

Sect: Yeah, in fact, for a long time, since I was a kid!

West: That's so cool! Does that mean that you were in _his_ duel gang?!

Sect: Yeah!

West: _AWESOME_!

Nico: The new law of the land is that duels can only be waged during dusk. It's oddly appropriate, too; because those that lose, vanish just as the sun does.

Lyra: Whadya mean, '_vanish_', are you saying that Kalin's in some kind of danger?

Nico: Most definitely. That's why Toru wrote to you. (They gaze out at the town and the sun.) But for now, all we can do is watch. Because the duel's about to start.

* * *

(Town- The sun sinks closer to the horizon. A horse-drawn wagon carrying a big black coffin rolls into town from the east, parking at the third side to the square formed by the crossroads, between the two duellists. Malcom chuckles malevolently. More townspeople watch from Radley's side of the street, as he stands and waits, arms folded. The sun sinks lower. The men driving the cart with the coffin watch intently. Giant glances toward the sun, and his hand edges toward the holster on his belt, Kalin doesn't move, his arm hangs at his side, motionless. The two competitors stand ready. Just as the sun touches the horizon, the crowd shouts as one.)

Crowd: Draw! (Giant pulls out his duel disk. IN ONE MOTION, Kalin draws his duel disk and his cards, not glancing down. Giant was just reaching for the deck on his wrist.)

Kalin: Too slow, Giant, my move. (The wind whips up, a tumbleweed rolls through the centre of the field.)

* * *

(House.)

Lyra: Here we go…

* * *

(Street.)

Kalin: (Draws.) Let's get down to business. (Glances at his card, and switches it with one from his hand.) For my first move, I summon Infernity Mirage. Then I'll place one card face-down— and end my turn.

* * *

(House.)

Sect: What is Kalin _doing_ here? Why is he _duelling_ for these people?

Nico: I'll tell you why.

Lyra: Huh?

Nico: He came to this town to punish himself for something he did in the past. I'm not sure what, but it must've been _bad_.

Sect: But why _here_?

Nico: Because of the mountain. (Points to the mountain.) You see, deep inside that treacherous peak, is a mineral called Dyne. Dyne is used in the construction of duel runners. When it was discovered, all sorts of people rushed here to mine this valuable mineral and make their fortune. When all the dust settled, only Malcolm and Radley were the ones left standing. They muscled all the other miners into working for them. But still they wanted more manpower. So now, instead of fighting for new labour, they duel to decide who gets it.

Sect: _That's crazy_.

Nico: That's business-as-usual around here. If you duel well, you can make a lot of money. After all, Radley and Malcolm pay handsomely for someone who can win. A lot of winners have come here for just that reason. But if you lose... it's off to the mountain for you. Kalin knows that... I think _that's_ why he's here.

* * *

(Street.)

Giant: (Draws.) It's my turn! And I'm summoning Illegal Keeper! ("What do have we here! Card Destruction! If I play this, we'll both have to discard our hands and re-draw the same number of cards we've just got rid of! But since Illegal Keeper's on the field, whenever Kalin draws cards at a time other than the draw phase, those cards gotta be returned to the deck- and one thousand points of damage is dealt!") I activate the spell card, Card Destruction! And it'll lead to your destruction. Now get rid a' your cards and re-draw!

Kalin: I don't think so. I play the trap, Full Salvo. Now I send all the cards in my hand to the graveyard, and you take 200 points of damage for each and every one of them. Guess this round's destruction belongs to you. (He discards his hand.) Oh, and in case you were wondering, your spell doesn't affect me. After all, I'm _cardless_.

* * *

(House)

Sect: Uh! _Cardless_! That's when Kalin's at his _best_!

* * *

(Street)

Kalin: Now, Giant, since I am without cards, I'm allowed to release Infernity Mirage, and in exchange, summon two Infernity monsters from my graveyard. So- rise, Infernity Archfiend and Infernity Destroyer!

Giant: Whoa! I guess I won't be waging an attack this round. I end my turn.

Kalin: (Draws.) It's my move. And I'll play, the spell Infernity Burst. Now, for every Infernity monster on my field, you take 800 points of damage.

Giant: Argh"

Kalin: And next, I'll have Infernity Destroyer, attack Illegal Keeper…! And since my Destroyer won that battle while I had no cards in my hand, you now take 1600 points of damage.

Giant: No fair! I barely had one turn! (The horse whinnies. The carriage from the east gallops forward as the tall guy stands and swings a lasso. Giant runs, and the cart-drivers lasso him and drag him back to them and into the big black coffin. No! Stop! Don't! Please! (The rope is piled on his chest and the lid is slammed shut. The short guy with the reins smacks them and the carriage gallops toward the mountain. Kalin deactivates his duel disk, and holsters it. A cheer goes up from the Radley Bunch as he stands silently. The sun sets.)

* * *

(House. The kids have witnessed the whole scene.)

Nico: Well, that's that. The Giant will now be shipped off to the mountain, and that's where he'll stay for the rest of his life, mining Dyne morning, noon, and night, all under the watchful eye of Radley's men.

Sect: ...Oh! (He looks at Kalin.) But if Kalin is trying to punish himself, why wouldn't he just lose on purpose?

Nico: I don't know. There are a lot of questions right now that I simply have no answers for. Hopefully, we can find some... and soon.

Lyra: ...I agree. (They look out at the dark landscape.)

* * *

(Street.)

Radley: Well done, Kalin. That Giant couldn't duel worth a lick, but I'm sure he'll make a solid worker. (Puts a hand on Kalin's shoulder.) How many wins is that? Something like fifty in a row?

Malcolm: Curse you, Radley, you rat! I'll beat you and that lucky duelist a' yours next time for sure!

Radley: Yeah, I've heard that before! Huhuhuhuhuhuh! (Turns to leave, Kalin follows.)

Malcolm: Argh! Let's roll! (His group also rides out of town. Kalin rides at the back of the Radley Bunch.)

Yusei: Kalin! (Enters, running. Radley glances back. Kalin halts, and is left behind by the rest of the pack. Yusei stands on the plain a distance behind.) It's _me_! (Kalin looks shocked.) It's _Yusei_. Let's talk. (Kalin hesitates, turns, and rides away without looking back.) No— Kalin, _wait_! I'm here to help!

Barb: (Enters.) Let 'im go. I know a better way to help. (They watch Kalin ride away.) I just hope you're up for it!

* * *

(The Next Day- The town is empty, deserted. Lyra, in a brown waistcoat, watches a tumbleweed amble past as she sets down a chair and sits in the shade outside on the corner of Toru's house, looking at the empty streets.)

Lyra: ("This town may be quiet now, but come dusk, the duellists come out with their decks a'-blazin'. Which means we'd better be ready. After all, there are still so many loose ends dangling in this desert wind. Like what Kalin's _doing_ here.")

* * *

(That evening- The wagon arrives, ready with a fresh coffin for the next mine worker. The short guy chuckles as Barb emerges from a doorway carrying a bouquet of flowers. To the north, the Malcolms approach, the Radleys ride in from the south, and Radley cuts across their path to park in front, removing his helmet.)

Radley: What have we got here? Hope you brought me a better duellist than yesterday's, Malcolm. The Giant may've stood tall, but his skills were in short supply. Then again, maybe it's just Malcolm's smarts that are itty-bitty. (His gang laughs.)

Malcolm: Yeah, talk now! Because after this here dusk duel, I guarantee ya you're gonna have a whole lot a' nothin' to say!

Radley: Hahahaha! Oh, we'll just see about that! Or better yet, my undefeated duellist here will see. (Looks back and the gang looks where he does. Kalin walks through the group of runners to the front.) Now, giddyap and bring your higher deck out!

Malcolm: With pleasure! Make yourself known, stranger.

Yusei: (Walks out of the flower shop on the corner, past Barb. Kalin watches him as he walks to the centre of the north of the arena and faces him.) Kalin...

Sect and Lyra: YUSEI?!

Yusei: Sect? Lyra? What are you guys doing here?

Lyra: Seeing my friend Toru. But a better question is… what are _you_ doing here?

Yusei: I came here to save Kalin, he needs my help.

Sect: Yusei…

Yusei: Don't worry about me, Sect, I'll be fine.

Kalin: I had a feeling it would be you.

Yusei: Kalin... forget this. It's time we both just went home.

Kalin: Hmph. But I have no home. My place is here now, Yusei.

Yusei: _It's not_!

Kalin: Huh...?

Radley: You're that fella who called out to Kalin yesterday; you _know_ each other?

Kalin: Yeah, but don't think that means we'll go easy in this duel.

Radley: Nah— I know that. 'Cause if ya do, you'll be sent to the mines for the rest of your life.

Kalin: Are you sure you wanna do this?

Yusei: Yeah.

Kalin: Fine, then— let's duel! (The sun edges toward the horizon. Yusei throws open the folds of his serape, ready to draw. Kalin nudges aside the hip of his jacket, waiting, hand cocked to draw.)

West: Hey, Kalin, I believe in you! (Malcolm and Radley lock eyes.)

Crowd: DRAW! (Yusei and Kalin draw and activate their duel disks and draw their first hands in unison.)

Yusei: You're a quick draw, Kalin.

Kalin: You as well.

Malcolm: But who was first?

Kalin: Let's get this started. (Draws.) First, I summon Infernity Randomizer. I then end my turn with a face-down.

Yusei: ("He summoned a monster in attack mode on his first turn, but one that only has nine hundred attack points. He could be drawing me into attack. All right— I'll take the bait, but I'll take it with some serious speed!") It's my draw! (Draws) I summon Speed Warrior to the field! And due to his special ability, during the battle phase of the turn in which he's successfully summoned, his attack points are doubled. Next, I'm going to equip the spell Fighting Spirit onto Speed Warrior. And that means he gains 300 attack points for every one of _your_ monsters. So now Speed Warrior's total attack points are 2100! Now let's put 'em to use! Go, Speed Warrior! Attack Infernity Randomizer! Go, Hypersonic Slash!

Kalin: I play the trap, Infernity Reflector. You see, when a monster with Infernity in its name is destroyed, I can negate its destruction by simply sending all the cards in my hand to the graveyard; and then you take 1000 points of direct damage.

Yusei: ("Now he's cardless— just as he likes.")

Sect: What now...?

Lyra: I don't know.

West: Now Kalin wins...!

Radley: Hehehehehehehe...

Malcolm: Arrgh.

Yusei: I place one face-down and end my turn. ("Hopefully it won't be my last.")

Kalin: (Draw) My turn, Yusei. I'll play one facedown— and then activate Randomizer's ability! With it, once per turn, I draw one card and then send that card to the graveyard. If the card I draw is a monster card, then you take damage equal to its level, multiplied by 200. However, if it's not a monster card, then I take 500 points of damage.

Yusei: So, then it all comes down to dumb luck? That's not like you, Kalin.

Kalin: No, it's not luck. It comes down to Fate. Fate will decide.

Radley: Wait, is it just me... or is Kalin acting off? He is gonna win, right?

Gang Member: Oh yeah, sure, without a doubt.

Kalin: (Draws) Monster. Level six.

Malcolm: Level six?! Let's ditch this duel!

Carriage Driver: The duel will go on!

Malcolm: Says who! (The man on the coffin cart who wields the lasso stands, glaring down at Malcolm. Malcolm looks scared, and backs down.) F-Fine...

Kalin: I end my turn.

Yusei: ("Not good. I'm here to rescue Kalin, but at this rate I'm gonna be the one needing help.") (Looks at Barb, waiting with her flowers) ("I have to focus. I can't let Kalin end up in that mine!") (Draws) It's my turn now. And I summon Max Warrior! ("If I play my cards right, maybe I can convince Kalin he doesn't belong in those mines. And the best way to do that, is to get down and dirty in this duel. If I confront Kalin head-on, I may be able to see what's going on deep within his heart, and get him to finally forgive himself for all his past mistakes.") Max Warrior attacks Infernity Randomizer! And thanks to Max's ability, during the damage step he gains 400 attack points! Now let him have it!

Kalin: Well done, Yusei, but I saw that coming. Now then...

Yusei: Oh, no...

Kalin: I play my face-down, the trap Damage Gate. Now I can summon one monster from my graveyard whose attack points are equal or less than the damage I just took. And the monster I summon is Infernity Beetle.

Yusei: Then Speed Warrior will just have to attack your new monster.

Radley: But they both have the same attack points! What's he trying to do?

Yusei: Now, by destroying the equip spell Fighting Spirit, Speed Warrior survives the clash. That's my turn.

Kalin: (Smiles.) You never change. You're not simply trying to win, Yusei. You're trying to bring out my heart at the same time, aren't you!

Yusei: _Perhaps_.

Kalin: The problem is, the heart you seek... is long gone.

Yusei: That isn't true!

Kalin: It is true. And I deserve whatever I get.

Yusei: Come on, Kalin; have you forgotten all about our past? All of the things that we've been through together? Try and think back...

Yusei: Remember...?

Kalin: Yeah. But I also remember the bad times. (Clenches his fist.)

Kalin: I tried to destroy you, Yusei. I did some pretty horrible things. Some truly unforgivable things. Things that I regret— but can't take back.

Yusei: Kalin! Sure, you made some pretty big mistakes- but that's done! The darkness is gone now, I _saw it_ leave!

Kalin: I'm so sorry, Yusei. I tried to forget the past, but...

Yusei: But what?

Kalin: But even though it looked like the darkness scattered away, it's still very much with me. Only now, it doesn't tempt me to be wicked. (Yusei gasps.) It makes me want something else, something I long for day and night. Yusei, what I long for... is to pay for all of my wrongdoings.

Yusei: Stop it! Kalin, you've suffered enough!

Kalin: ...No. I haven't. But I will, and you are going to be the one that helps me.

Yusei: ...Wait, _me_?

Kalin: You're going to help me suffer, Yusei. You see, I've been duelling in these parts for a while now. Waiting to lose so that I could meet my fate. Problem was, I never lost.

Yusei: Right, because your fate doesn't end here!

Kalin: Wrong. I survived because of you, because destiny wanted you to defeat me.

Yusei: Listen, Kalin, I have no plans to destroy you in this duel of ours! And I know, deep inside, you don't want me to!

Kalin: Yusei, there is no 'deep inside'. What you see, is all that's left of me anymore.

West: No, don't say that...!

Malcolm: Don't say anything! Let's duel, not talk!

Kalin: Very well, then! (Draws) I activate the spell card ZERO-MAX. I can activate it when it's the only card in my hand. It lets me select one Infernity monster from my grave and summon it. Then any monster whose attack points are less than my Infernity's are destroyed.

Kalin: Now appear, Infernity Destroyer. And begone, any monsters with twenty-three-hundred or less attack points! I can't attack on the turn Zero-MaX was activated. So I end my turn.

Yusei: Ya know, Kalin... it's interesting; for someone who wants to lose so bad, ya certainly are duelling with a whole lotta might.

Kalin: Yes. But surely you must understand, Yusei. If I'm going to lose, I want to truly lose, so that I can truly suffer.

Yusei: I don't think so! I think you're duelling because you love it, Kalin- so there's hope! (Draws) It's my move now, and I summon Junk Synchron! When this monster is successfully summoned, I can then summon one level 2 or below monster that's resting in my graveyard out in defense mode! And the monster I summon is— Speed Warrior! And since Junk Synchron happens to be a tuner monster, I can now summon Boost Warrior from my hand in defence mode.

Yusei: Now, level 3 Junk Synchron, tune with level 2 Speed Warrior. From two come one, and from one will come great power! Watch as they merge their might; watch, as I summon— Junk Warrior! And when Junk Warrior is successfully synchro-summoned, his attack points increase by the total attack points of all level 3 or below monsters that are out on my field. So that means he gets 300 from Boost Warrior. Next, I'll play Boost Warrior's ability. It lets me power up one warrior-type monster with 300 more attack points! Now go, Junk Warrior! Attack Infernity Destroyer!

West: Oh _no, Kalin_!

Kalin: If my monster is destroyed and I have no cards in my hand, then I can summon Infernity Avenger from my grave to the field in defence mode! And when Avenger's summoned due to this special ability, his level changes to that of the destroyed monster's.

Yusei: Huh...?

Kalin: So, since my Destroyer's level was six, Avenger's level is now six. (Stumbles a bit, putting a hand to his chest.) Gurgh... I'm down to 900 life-points, Yusei. Which means... one more attack and I'll be done-for. I'm glad you are the one who will finish me, Yusei. It really is fitting.

Yusei: Kalin— you're _still_ talking nonsense, now _cut it out_!

Kalin: It's true, friend. At long last, the end is finally near. Please believe me when I say that I'm sorry for all the harm that I've caused. Let everyone know that. Now let's let fate run its course, shall we?

Yusei: Kalin...!

Radley: Hey, Kalin! You trying to lose this duel, or what!

Kalin: All I'm trying to do is allow fate to deal me a just end. If Yusei beating me here is that end, then so be it. But I won't just _let_ him win. That would be far too easy. And there should be nothing easy about the road I'm about to travel on, if there's justice in this world. That road should be rife with plague, disease, and misery.

Radley Goon: He's gone loony, let me step in for 'im.

Kalin: I'm fine.

Radley Good: Ah—!

Kalin: And besides... a wannabe duellist like you, would be toast!

Radley Goon: Why, you—!

Radley: No. Just let Kalin do his thing. Sure, he may be crazy, but he's also never lost. I still believe in you, Kalin.

Malcolm: Then quit your blabber-mouthin', and let 'im duel already!

Yusei: He's right. Let's do this.

Kalin: (Draws) It's my turn! And I summon, Infernity Dwarf. And now, I'll have Infernity Avenger tune with Infernity Dwarf. Watch, as the sinister spirits that inhabit each of these creatures combine into one! Watch... as I summon forth, the synchro monster Infernity Doom Dragon!

Yusei: The _what_ dragon?! I've never seen this monster!

Kalin: And since I have no cards in my hand, in exchange for not battling, once per turn, I can destroy one monster on your field, and then you take damage equal to half that monster's attack points. Unleash your fury, Doom Dragon!

Yusei: Uuuggghhhh...!

Kalin: I end my turn.

Radley Bunch: Yess!

Radley: All right! Kalin's comin' back!

Yusei: _Yeah_? We'll see. (Draws) It's my turn, and first I destroy the facedown trap card Limiter Overload on my field, so I can summon Card Breaker from my hand! And there's more. Since Limiter Overload was sent to the grave, its effect now activates and lets me revive Speed Warrior. And now, I'll release the warrior-type Speed Warrior to summon Turret Warrior from my hand. Now, level 1 Boost Warrior, tune with level 2 Card Breaker, and level 5 Turret Warrior! Behold; these three will now unite and transform to create the all-powerful, the almighty, the ultimate- Stardust Dragon. Stardust, take flight!

Malcolm: Attaway, boy! Sorry, Radley, but anything your duellist can do, _ours_ can do _better_!

Radley: Heh. We'll see about that, 'cause these two beasts are about to brawl!

Yusei: I end my turn with a face-down. Your move, Kalin.

Kalin: (Draws) Yes, it is. I'll throw a face-down, too. And then have Infernity Doom Dragon attack that Stardust Dragon! Go, Infernal Flame Blast!

Yusei: I play my face-down, Power Frame. Since you attacked my monster, I'm allowed to negate this battle. But the best part is that now Power Frame becomes an equip card; an equip card that attaches itself to Stardust Dragon for a big attack-point power-up. Specifically, a power-up made up from the difference between your dragon's attack points and mine— _that's_ 500!

Malcolm: Now their attack points are exactly the same!

Radley Bunch: Huh!

Kalin: ("And Fate tightens its grip.") …The end is near...

Yusei: It's my draw. First, I'll summon this beast; come— Second Booster. Next, Stardust Dragon will attack Infernity Doom Dragon.

Radley: This is _bad_! Both monsters will be destroyed, then Second Booster will be able to attack for the win!

Yusei: Go, Cosmic Flare!

Kalin: I play a trap card, Infernity Break. Now, since I have no cards in my hand, by removing an Infernity monster in my grave from play, I can destroy a card on your field. And the card I choose to destroy— is Power Frame. Which means Stardust Dragon's attack point power-up is no more. ("I've done all I can. Whatever happens now is destined to be...!")

Yusei: I play Second Booster's ability; since the attack points of one of my monsters changed, I'm now allowed to release Second Booster and increase that monster's attack points by 1500!

Radley: Uh-oh! _That's_ not good...!

Kalin: This is it!

Yusei: One more time, Stardust Dragon! Attack with Cosmic Flare!

Kalin: ("At last...! I will meet the fate that I deserve. The justice I've longed for...!") (The coffin cart drives toward him, he doesn't move. Yusei gasps. The lasso flies, and fastens around Kalin's middle, pinning his arms to his sides, he grunts with surprise, and is pulled off his feet. Yusei looks to his right.)

Yusei: Barbara, now! (Barb doesn't move.) ...Huh?

Barb: You _asked_ for it. (The flowers in her arms explode; a crackling ball of electricity hits Yusei right in the chest, shocking him pretty badly and knocking him to the ground, hard. He raises his head as she approaches.)

Yusei: No...! Barbara, why?

Sect: No Yusei!

Barb: (She uses her lasso and gets Sect by the wrist.) Heheheheheheh... aheheheheheheh... hahahahaha...!

Sect: Argh!

Lyra: Sect! Why you—

Sect: Lyra don't! I'll be fine!

Lyra: But—

Sect: But _nothing_!

Yusei: _Why_...? (Kalin is dragged toward the cart; he lands in the coffin with groan. The big guy snickers down at him before closing the lid.)

Cart Driver: Heheheh, see you at the mines. (Yusei stares up at Barb, wincing with pain. Yusei's still on the ground, staring up at Barb and wincing with pain. Barb throws aside the flowers and reveals the gun she concealed in them.)

Barb: Hm. Sorry, but you won't be able to move for a while due to that cyber-ray blast. (A duel runner from beyond the eastern leg of the crossroad. Everyone turns and looks. The duel runner comes roaring over the hill.)

Lawton: Ohh, yeah! (skids into town sideways, past Yusei's head, to park next to the coffin cart in the western road. Yusei's cranes his neck to see what's going on. The runner then transforms, stilts extend between the body and the wheels, elevating the runner up off the road. Several arms unfold from the body, each tipped with a duel disk.)

Sect: ("What is _that_ thing...?") (Lawton stands up at his seat with a smirk. Malcolm's people cheer. Barb stands with them now.)

Radley: No...! It can't be! (Lawton pulls a gun-style duel disk out of one of the robotic arms on his machine, clocks back, and wings it right at Radley, striking him right in the forehead, and he falls to the ground. Radley pushes himself up on his hands, moaning a bit, as Lawton removes his helmet.)

Radley: You're- you're... Malcolm's kid bro... Lawton!

Lawton: That's right. And it looks like I got here just in time. (The horses on the carriage whinny, leaving with Kalin.) Hold up. (The carriage drivers look at him.) You got room for one more today, fellas? (Jumps down from his runner and walks to stand opposite Radley, still sitting on the ground looking stunned and bewildered.)

Radley: Ahh...!

Lawton: (Draws and activates is duel disk) Let's duel!

Radley: Right now? But the sun's about to set, there's not enough time for a duel.

Lawton: (Holds up a single finger.) There's time enough for a single move.

Radley: ("What...?")

Yusei: ("A single move?")

Lawton: Ya think you can rise to the challenge? Think you can even rise up off the ground? (The Malcolms snicker. Radley gets to his feet and activates his duel disk, drawing an opening hand.)

Lawton: All righty, I'll draw first. Hope you're ready; here we go! First, I summon, Gatling Ogre! And then I'll place 5 cards face-down.

Radley: Heheh, are you loco? In a duel the first person who moves can't attack; and you just went first. So now there's no way you can win this.

Lawton: Is that so!

Radley: Huh?

Lawton: Go! Ya see, Radley, due to Gatling Ogre's special ability, for every card in my spell and trap zone that I banish to the grave, you take 800 points of damage— and guess what, I just banished all 5 face-downs I just played, so that's 4000 points of attack-free firepower!

Radley: (Radley drops to his knees.) No...! This can't be...! I've- lost! Ugh...! (Collapses, face-down in the dirt. The Malcolms laugh. Yusei is still frozen on the ground and Sect is still in Barb's grasp.)

Yusei: ("And this Lawton guy has some skills.") (The sun sinks below the horizon. The lassoer picks Radley up by the back of his coat and drags him away. Lawton rides up to the rest of the Radley Bunch, and his robotic arms start activating their wide variety of duel disks. Lawton stands up on top of the runner, looming over them.)

Lawton: If any of you wanna meet the same end he did... well, then. I'd be happy to oblige and arrange a duel anytime, anywhere! Otherwise, throw down your decks! (The Radleys hastily comply, throwing their duel disks into a pile. Lawton smirks down at them. Two Malcolm thugs hold Yusei up by the arms, beside the coffin wagon.)

Malcolm: Sorry, stranger, guess we shoulda told ya. The plan all along was for my kid brother Lawton to come into town and give it to these Radley Bunch buffoons!

Barb: But in order to do that, we had to get rid of Kalin, first. Sure, our ace-in-the-hole Lawton could've handled that problem by himself... but why risk it? You knew Kalin, so who better to defeat him? That's why I contacted you.

Yusei: Wait, so then... you never even cared about helping Kalin at all?!

Barb: No, of course not! I only care about one thing! And that's... (Snuggles against Malcolm's jaw.) _Helping my sweetcakes here rule this town_!

Malcolm: Hmhmhm...! (Barb walks forward to lean over Yusei.)

Barb: Now, now, Yusei, don't look so upset, after all, we can still be friends. (Leans in) Why, if you're up to it, I could even make you my personal servant for life.

Yusei: _No thanks._

Lawton: (Nudges Barb aside and lifts Yusei's chin with a hand.) Enough talking. Time for Yusei, to go bye-bye. Take 'im away, boys! (Two Malcolm guys help the lassoer lift Yusei into the third coffin stacked on the wagon, and then it drives off toward the mountain. Malcolm takes a few steps toward the rest of the townsfolk, raising a fist to the sky.)

Malcolm: Now, listen up an' listen good! From here on out the Malcolm Crew runs the show! So, if anyone wants to so much as sneeze around here, you gotta get our 'okay'! Ain't that right! (His crew cheers; the townsfolk disperse to their homes. Malcolm, Lawton, and Barb, Lyra and Sect watch the coffin wagon disappear into the distance. West runs to the town gate to watch the wagon leave.)

Sect: YUSEI!

Lyra: Lawton!

Lawton: Well, well, well, look what we have here, Miss Lyra Koto and Mr Sect Iguana

Sect: It's _Ijuin_, Lawton!?

Lawton: You remember that day in Satellite?

Sect: Why… Why show up here?

Lawton: _Because_. Now move it! (Kicks Sect in the back and he falls to his knees)

Sect: Urk… Ow…

Lyra: Sect! (Runs out towards Sect but gets pulled back by Lawton)

Lawton: Where do you think _you're_ going? (Throws Lyra to the ground)

Lyra: Urk

West: NO...! (Nico rests a hand on his shoulder and he looks up.) How do we rescue Pa _now_, sis? (Nico kneels to hug West around the shoulders.)

* * *

(Mine- Two of Malcolm's men lead Yusei, Kalin, and Radley— each man's wrists and head locked in a pillory— through a mining tunnel lit with a few electric lights. Yusei's serape and Kalin's big black coat have been taken away.)

Thug: Welcome to the mines. (Unlocks Kalin's pillory and fastens a metal collar around his neck.) Don't even think about escaping. (Radley and Yusei are each collared as well. Restrictor collars; ya step outta line and I can getcha just like that. (Indicates the activated duel disk on his own arm. Yusei gasps, noticing a single bent nail on one of the pillories on the ground.)

* * *

(Town- Fireworks explode in the sky around the mountain. In town, bright lights from the buildings brightly and harshly illuminate the central square, in which several wooden tables are laid out. A few guys are ride their runners around and occasionally through the square, pulling stunts and wheelies. Malcolm and Barb sit at one of the tables.)

Malcolm: Ah, that was real nice work ya did, sweetcakes.

Barb: My pleasure, dewdrop, and now the town belongs to you.

Malcolm: Nah, it belongs to _us_.

Barb: To us?

Malcolm: Yup, and I'm renaming it Sweet Cake-Dewdrop-Ville!

Barb: (Hugs him) Ohh, I just love it, Malkie!

Malcolm: And I wuv you, babyface! My widdle sweet wowwipop, pudding princess! (Lawton leans against a nearby building. Nico and West slowly push Yusei's runner away down the street, glancing nervously back at the party. They manage to make it out of town and around the corner of the last building without being noticed.)

Lawton: ...Huh? Hey. That Yusei fella, his duel runner. It was just here, but now it's gone. (Looks up toward the mountain.)

Thug: Ah, that guy's stuck in the mines for the rest of his life. _So, what_?

Lawton: _So_, I smell a rat. And I _don't like_ rats.

* * *

(Mine.)

Yusei: (Sets down his pick.) Kalin...

Kalin: … Yusei... I told you already, I'm staying here in the mines. (Starts up digging with renewed effort, forcing himself to work. Yusei watches as Kalin strikes the rock.)

Yusei: _No_, you're _not_. Listen up; you told me fate put you here. Well you're about to see that fate's also gonna bust you _out_!

(House. Lyra and Sect are tied up together.)

Sect: This _STINKS_!

Lyra: It could be worse…

Sect: How could this get any worse?

Lyra: We could be out there slaving over those three for the rest of our lives.

Sect: I suppose… But how do we get outta here?

Lyra: Just leave it me, Sect… I have a feeling that what I have planned is gonna happen pretty soon.

Sect: You've got a plan?

Lyra: Yeah and it'll be put into place in three… two… and… one… (Toru enters, having kicked down the door.)

Lyra: And I _said _to be quiet!

Toru: It was that or use my powers. Now come on, let's get on outta here.

Lyra: Errr… A little tied up.

Toru: Sorry… (Unties their ropes.)

* * *

(Mountain. Nico and West push Yusei's runner up a trail on the side of the mountain.)

West: If we're gonna rescue our dad from the mines, then we're gonna need some help. And who better to have our backs than Kalin and that Yusei fella?

Nico: Right! The both of them are rough an' tough duelists, and with this here duel runner, they'll be even tougher!

West: Let's just hope we can find 'em...

(Mine- Yusei and Kalin, among dozens of other miners throughout the cavern, hack at the rock walls with their pickaxes, watched by Malcolm's mine bosses. Then the siren sounds, and the guy in the red bandanna who was watching them, wanders off toward the exit. Yusei looks over his shoulder.)

Thug: Hey, guys.

Thug 2: Quittin' time, fellas? We'll take over guard duties from here on out!

Yusei: (Kneels, sets down his pick, and takes off the restrictor collar around his neck, dropping it on the ground. He looks up at Kalin.) Okay, now's our chance. (Kalin stops working and looks at Yusei silently.) Kalin— I _said_ that fate was gonna bust you outta here; well just call _me_ 'fate'! (Punches Kalin in the gut. Kalin glares at him forbiddingly.)

Kalin: Leave me— Yusei—! (Slumps over. Yusei takes off his collar and leaves it on the floor, and carries Kalin away. He glances back one more time as he ducks into the tunnel he saw behind a machine. He carries Kalin down it.)

Yusei: A way out! perfect! (Runs and emerges from the mountain on one of the trails built into the mountainside.) _Finally_! We're _free_!

Kalin: (Wakes up, looking over Yusei's shoulder. Yusei lets him down to stand up. Kalin looks around, and grabs Yusei by the front of his jacket.) I told you, _I don't want to be free_!

Yusei: (Grips Kalin's arms.) Let go. (They struggle back and forth— and overbalance and roll down the side of the mountain, landing with their faces in the dirt at the bottom. They groan, then when they raise their heads, the sight before them takes their breath away. Beyond where they fell is a field of gun-style duel disks tied to spikes and pillars of varying materials stuck into the ground.)

Kalin: What in the world? _Where_ are we?

Yusei: This place... I've been here before. When I first arrived in this town. Some men... they were trying to make a run for it, trying to escape; only... They were caught. (Takes the pendant out of the front of his jacket. He closes his fist on it. Kalin walks a few steps toward the field of duel disks.)

Kalin: So, in some way... these duel disks serve as a memory to their past duelling days.

Yusei: And to the freedom they've lost! But what do you care _anyway_, Kalin?

Kalin: (Looks over his shoulder) Don't you _see_, Yusei? It's my fault these men lost their freedom, because I beat them. Duel after duel, I sent them all to this mountain...! (Kalin falls to his knees, fists clenched on the ground, humbled and devastated.)

Yusei: Kalin... (Hears a noise behind him and turns.) Huh? (He notices Nico and West pushing his runner up the mountainside. Kalin is back on his feet, looking alarmed.)

Kalin: Is that you, _West_? _Nico_?!

West: (He and Nico stop pushing the runner.) It's Kalin!

Nico: And Yusei!

Kalin: (Yusei and Kalin climb the slope to meet them at the top.) What are you two doing all the way out here alone?

West: Mhm! We're here to help! We _knew_ you two would bust outta those mines!

Nico: Look, we brought your runner, too! We were thinking it might come in handy!

Kalin: That was _very foolish_; what if you two had been caught? Why _take_ such a risk?

Nico: Because you're the only hero we _have_ in this town, Kalin. We just had to try and help. 'Cause without you... We wouldn't have a chance.

Kalin: (He's silent. Yusei looks at him. Kalin takes another step forward.) ...You mean a chance... to rescue your father from the mines, don't you, Nico.

Nico: (Nods) I sure do. After all, earlier he and some others tried to get out by themselves, but failed.

Yusei: ("Wait a second— those men I saw trying to escape when I first got here...!") (Shows them Sergio's necklace.)

West: That necklace... it was my father's!

Nico: Ah...!

Yusei: Are you _sure_?

West: Lemme see. (Yusei hands him the pendant.) It's his, all right!

Nico: For sure!

West: What's the deal! How'd you get this?! Is our father all right?

Yusei: I... don't know.

West: Whaddya you mean, don't know! Were you just planning to escape for _yourself_?! (Yusei looks down, then out at the field of abandoned duel disks.) What about all the _other_ prisoners?! What, were you just gonna leave them all? They deserve their freedom, _too_, you know!

Yusei: West is right, Kalin, I'm not leaving. Not without saving the others.

Kalin: So, then _what_... you're going to set them free? It's not that easy!

Yusei: I know that it won't be easy. But still... I know I can remove their restrictor collars; and at least that's a start.

Kalin: A start? You'll need _more_ than that.

Yusei: I know that I will— but it's hopeless in those mines, so I'll just have to make up the rest as I go! After all, if we don't help them... who will? Whadya say, Kalin— are you _in_ or _out_?!

Kalin: Yusei... you have no idea what you're getting yourself into. ...Ah? (They hear runner engines and look down the trail, surprised, and see headlights approaching.) Oh no...!

Lawton: I had a hunch in my gut that Yusei fella wouldn't just lay down and work the mines like a good little prisoner; and that hunch was _right_! There 'e is, boys!

Yusei: Kalin, the kids!

Kalin: Right. This way, you two! (Kalin, Nico, and West run away up the trail. Yusei climbs onto his runner and puts on his helmet. He turns a full 180 on both wheels, raising a cloud of dust, and crosses back between the two goons, startling both riders into spinouts.)

Thug: Where you goin'—?!

Thug 2: Not so fast! (Yusei brakes in the shadow of Lawton's runner; Lawton looks back down at him.)

Lawton: Hehehehe…

Yusei: So- are we gonna duel, or what? (Yusei turns and rides ahead.)

Lawton: A duel, huh? With pleasure! (Yusei reaches the top of the incline and lands on a wheel, riding ahead, Lawton pursues him, straight into a tunnel leading into the mountain.) I hope you're ready, partner; you know what's at stake.

Yusei: _Oh_? And what is that?

Lawton: Why— your freedom, of course.

Yusei: So be it! And now to set the stage for this duel— go, Speed World Two!

Duel Runners: Duel mode engaged.

Yusei and Lawton: Now let's do this! (They race through the tunnel.)

Lawton: I think I'll take the first turn— here it goes! (Draws- Skill Successor. Lawton's hand contains four traps, Narrow Tunnel, Backattack Ambush, Barrel Behind the Door, and Gatling Ogre; he just drew a fifth trap, Skill Successor.) I summon out Gatling Ogre!

Yusei: ("That monster...! He used it against Radley for his special one-turn takedown! For every face-down card he sends to the graveyard, it deals 800 points of damage!")

Lawton: (Chuckles, and picks up the rest of his hand.)

Yusei: I send Effect Veiler from my hand to the grave and play its ability! Now, until this turn's end phase, the ability of one monster on your field is negated!

Lawton: ("Now I can't do the takedown! But still...") (Yusei glances over his shoulder warily; what will Lawton do instead?) I place five face-downs. (He places each card in his hand into a spell/trap slot.)

Yusei: ("Something's up! He seems unfazed!")

Lawton: _That's_ my turn.

* * *

(With Kalin- He runs with West and Nico down a mine tunnel.)

Kalin: _Faster_! _Come on_! (Nico and West gain on him a bit; Kalin glances back over his shoulder, worried. The two goons on runners around the corner behind them.)

Thug: You can _run_...

Thug 2: But'cha can't hide!

Kalin: Oh no...!

* * *

(With Yusei)

Yusei: It's my turn! (Draws) ("That Gatling Ogre's special ability may pack a punch, but its attack points sure don't. My best chance is to summon a stronger monster and take it down!") I send one monster in my hand to the graveyard (Sonic Chick) and summon- the tuner monster known as Quickdraw Synchron! (Yusei's hand; Return Marker, Quickdraw Synchron, Desperate Tag, and Max Warrior. They riding out onto a narrow wooden walkway through a deep chasm, lit with distant light.) I can use this monster as synchro material in place of a tuner monster with Synchron in its name!

Lawton: That's pretty resourceful of you, but ya need more than the right cards to summon a monster; y'also need the right amount a' _room_ available! I activate the trap, Narrow Tunnel! Now we can both only summon up to one monster per turn; and if there's more than one monster on your field, well, you just have to destroy all but just one of 'em.

Yusei: ("Not good. My synchro material is worthless if I can't summon another monster. But that may be the least of my problems. I have that Gatling Ogre's special ability to worry about next turn! He's already activated one trap, so he now only has four face-downs to use. That is unless he draws another trap. Then he'll have five, and that's enough to take down all of my life-points!") I place 2 cards face-down and end my turn!

Lawton: Haha!

Yusei: ("It all comes down to his next draw...!")

* * *

(With Kalin- He and the kids keep running.)

Nico: I'm sorry about all a' this, Kalin!

Kalin: Sorry?

Nico: Yes, it's our fault they found us!

Kalin: It's okay; you just wanted to free your dad. It's not right what happened to him... Now run! 'Cause if these goons catch us, we'll _never_ get to duel again! (Behind them, the goons on their runners scatter pebbles from the tunnel beneath their wheels.)

Nico and West: Ah...!

Kalin: No—! Huh? (Up ahead, a mine cart waits on the tracks.) Quick— get in the cart! (They run through the cavern entrance and Nico and West jump into the cart, huddling among a few lumps of rock in the bottom. Kalin starts pushing the cart. The runners enter the cavern behind them. Kalin pushes the cart out of the lit cavern into another tunnel, he leaps in as it starts picking up speed, going downhill. He glances back at the guys chasing them.)

Thug: Aw, man!

Thug 2: _Step on it_! (The mine cart grates around a curve and careens deeper into the dark mines, followed on its tracks by the two hefty, thick-wheeled runners.)

* * *

(With Yusei)

Lawton: It's my draw! (Draws.)

Yusei: ("And if it's a draw that pulls a trap, I'm done-for!") (Lawton places the card in his empty hand.) It's _not_ a trap.

Lawton: So, I can't take ya down this round— but I can still take down a major chunk a' your life-points! Go, Gatling Blast!

Yusei: Aaa-aaaagggghh...! (Yusei takes a hail of glowing purple bullets, and scrapes against the wall a bit.)

Yusei: ("That was bad- but it would've been worse if Lawton had 5 trap cards out! I need to get _rid of that Ogre_!")

Lawton: I'm now getting rid of my Ogre.

Yusei: What?! Why would you release such a powerful monster?!

Lawton: So, I can summon one with even more power. Come out— _Full Armor Ogre_! Betcha weren't ready for that. See, Yusei, ya do have some skills as a duellist, but compared to me? You're nothin' but a tenderfoot! Now, attack Quickdraw Synchron!

Yusei : ("That Ogre has 1600 attack points! If he hits with this attack, I'm done-for!")

Lawton: _Blast away_!

Yusei: I activate my trap card, Desperate Tag! You may've destroyed my monster in battle, but all damage is now cancelled! And I can summon a level 4 or below warrior, directly to the field from my hand! So Max Warrior, come on out!

Lawton: Like a _lamb_ to the _slaughter_! I activate my Ogre's ability! When it destroys a monster in battle, you take 1000 points of direct damage!

Yusei: Not if I play this trap— Return Marker! Now, once per turn, I can negate any damage given by way of one of your monsters' special abilities! And then, you take direct damage equal to that monster's attack points!

Lawton: Rats! My Armor Ogre's attack points are 1600! I end my turn.

Yusei: ("I have 800 life-points and I've already surpassed Speed World Two's safety line. Since there're 4 speed counters, all Lawton needs is a speed spell, and I'll take 800 points of damage; which means this duel will be over.")

Lawton: Yusei, I see it written on your face— you just realized there's no possible way you can win!

* * *

(With Kalin- He, Nico, and West round another corner in their little mine cart. The kids moan as the track takes them past rows of small bulbs that barely light the tunnel. They ride out into an open cavern, a chasm with the tracks built across it. The track slopes sharply, then levels out as they ride the mine cart into another tunnel, the two goons on runners hot on their trail. The front-most of the two runners unfolds a pair of chainsaws attached to its front.)

Thug: I'll shred that mine cart in half!

West: You just try it! (Picks up a rock from the bottom of the cart and throws it at the rider, Nico joins in.)

Nico: Yeah, stay back!

Thug: Ugh! You'll pay for that! (The chainsaws get closer to the side of the cart. West picks up a bigger rock, holding above his head with both hands.)

West: I don't think so, you _jerk_! (Throws the rock, and it hits the guy right in the head. He starts falling behind.)

Thug: Ow, that _hurt_! (The guy behind swerves over to keep from getting hit from the front as his friend decelerates.)

Thug 2: Watch where you're _goin_'!

West: Got 'em!

Kalin: Wow, West. You're pretty tough for just a kid.

West: I'm tough from watching you, Kalin; you taught me a lot about how to deal with trouble.

Nico: Yeah, you taught us both a lot.

Kalin: I don't understand. How have I taught you anything, you hardly know me.

West: Wrong— we know all that we need to know. We know that you never give up in a duel, and that no matter what, you always keep fighting! And seeing you do that, made me believe that I could do it as well, Kalin; keep fighting for my father no matter how bad things look. You taught me if ya keep fighting ya can't lose! So now, I keep fighting for everything I believe in; and Kalin, I believe in you.

Kalin: You shouldn't. I've done some terrible things in the past. Things that... that I'm not proud of. Things that I need to pay for.

West: _No_, you're a _good guy_!

Nico: Yeah, it's true! You've always been kind, at least to us. (The tracks speed them to another lit cavern, and the track turns sharply away from the wall.)

Thug: _All right_!

Kalin: Huh?

Thug: This time you're _mine_!

Kalin: (Growls under his breath and goes for the brake handle on the front of the cart. The wheels of the cart shoot up sparks on the track, and the cart slows down.)

Nico: Uh?

West: What're you _doing_, Kalin, if we slow down they're gonna catch us! (Kalin doesn't stop pulling on the brake. The cart rounds the corner and tilts up on its two outside wheels; the two runners behind them crash into the wall.)

Thug: Yaaahh! You'll pay for that! (The mine cart is coasts down another dark tunnel. West cheers.)

West: All right!

Nico: _That's_ how ya take a turn!

Kalin: ("I feel like I've taken a turn, too; for the better. After all, if these kids can see the good inside me, maybe _I can_, too.")

West: Look there!

Kalin: What is that thing? (Up ahead, the track ends with another lit cavern and beyond it, there is a circular platform. They roll out of the tunnel, and come to a stop. The ground under them starts to move. The circular platform is a turntable, rotating them around to the other side of itself, then tilts the cart, dumping its contents. The three of them scramble to hang onto the sides, but get dumped down a ramp, landing with a puff of dust on top of a huge box piled full of rocks. The kids cough.)

Thug: Hey! (The three look up and two mine bosses standing over them, brandishing their duel disks.) Don't try anything or else! Hmm? He took off his collar! (Draws different weapons and levels them at Kalin and the kids; handguns with two stout barrels.) Get your hands up or get shock-blasted!

Kalin: (The three put up their hands quietly, standing up.) ("Another mine...! Could their father be here?") (The miners shuffle around, pushing carts full of ore, hacking at the stone with picks, under the eye of overseers in red bandannas. Kalin and the kids are marched down the ramp from the box they landed in.)

Thug: Let's _go_, you three, _keep_ it movin', _keep_ it movin'!

Nico: … _Kalin_...!

West: What do we _do_?

Kalin: Just be ready for my signal. When I give it, you two find another mine cart and _get_ _outta here_.

Nico: But what about _you_?

Kalin: Don't worry about me, I can take care of myself just fine. Now enough chitchat— it's _go-time_! (Lunges forward and punches the guard walking in front of them before the guy can turn. The first guard goes down. The second levels his blaster at Kalin, who punches him in the stomach.) Run! Go! (The second guard goes down, and Kalin picks up one of the blasters as three more guards run to stop him. He aims the weapon and fires three blasts, while West and Nico run for cover behind him. A few of them loose rounds and miss; each of Kalin's shots connects with the chest of one of the guards, and all three fall. West and Nico reach a new mine cart; they turn and look back. Kalin runs to join them, carrying his blaster.) Hurry up, you two, _get_ in the cart! (He reaches them; the kids don't move.) What's the hold-up? (Looks where they're looking. Most of the miners have stopped working to stare.)

West: _Over there_...!

Nico: It's _him_! (Among the dispirited miners, Sergio looks right at them, and weary disbelief dawns on his face.)

Sergio: Is… is that you? Children?

West: I can't believe it!

Nico: Father! (The two kids run and hug their dad as he steps forward to meet them.)

Kalin: It's fate...! It led us right to him...! (Another shock blast flies over his head, and he ducks, turning to face a round of guards with blasters. He fires a few shots at them; they duck behind some barrels near the wall. He runs over to the family.) Come on, you two; you need to run!

West: How 'bout our dad?

Sergio: Forget me, just go.

West: But we just found you, we _can't_ leave!

Nico: (Turns to Kalin.) Yeah, West is right! If we go, _he_ goes. That's that!

Kalin: Then everyone, follow me— (Another blast flies over Kalin's head. He fires a few more shots at the guards, and the charged rounds shatter against the barrels.) Let's go! (Keeps firing as Sergio helps Nico and West climb into the cart. Kalin throws away the blaster and pushes the cart, leaping aboard as it picks up speed and takes them back into the tunnels, more shock blasts shatter on the walls behind them. One guard fires until out of sight.)

Thug: Quick, break out the duel runners! (The cart runs through another open chasm, and as he watches the track behind, Kalin sees the two new runners chasing them now. Each has a sidecar. Nico and West huddle against their dad.)

West: Here they come...!

Kalin: Bunch of 'em too. (They zoom into a darker tunnel again, and Sergio smiles down at his kids.)

Sergio: I've _missed_ you...

Kalin: ("And unless we figure out a way to slip these guards, we'll miss our one chance at escape!")

* * *

(With Yusei)

Yusei: (Draws) It's my turn! And by releasing the warrior-type monster Max Warrior, I can summon Turret Warrior! Now Turret Warrior gains attack points equal to those of the monster I just released! So, since Max Warrior had 1800 attack points, Turret Warrior's offensive power is now 3000!

Lawton: _What_?

Yusei: Now Turret Warrior, attack Full Armor Ogre! Go, Rapid Blast Barrage!

Lawton: Agh! Rrrrrgghhh… Okay... so you destroyed my Full Armor Ogre, but since you did, I'm now allowed to bring a monster that will blast your life-points down to 0!

Yusei: _This_ guy again...? This isn't good.

Lawton: And starting next turn, I'll have four speed counters, which means since you're over the safety line, the moment I draw a speed spell, you're a goner! And if I draw a trap card, thanks to Gatling Ogre's ability it'll be lights-out too! In other words, Yusei, no matter what happens on this next draw, eheh— it's going to be game over for you! Eheheheheheheheheheheheheheheh!

* * *

(With Kalin and the others. The winding track is barely visible in the dark, Kalin races onward in a stolen mine cart, pursued by two tag-team runners full of goons. He watches the track ahead, then glances down at Nico, West, and their dad, sitting in the bottom of the cart.)

Kalin: You're doing _great_, just _stay down._

Thug: Come on, boys! (Kalin worriedly glances back at the runners chasing them.) We gotta take this riffraff down and haul 'em back! If they escape the mountain, Mister Malcolm'll have our heads!

West: (Stands up) Leave us alone, you jerks!

Sergio: Get down, son! (Pulls West down. Kalin goes for the brake bar and slows them down. The nearest runner is practically on top of them.)

Thug: Round 'em up, boys!

Kalin: You wanna taste of the Kalin special?! (As the runner rides up alongside them, he punches the driver right in the face, knocking him off his seat.) Round _that_ up.

Thug 2: (The riderless runner, still with a guy in the sidecar, decelerates at a fairly controlled pace to roll alongside its counterpart. The guy from the other sidecar jumps over to become the new driver, and both runners get back on the chase.) Dagummit, these runaways are a real thorn in my side! ...Huh? (Sees the metal collar around Sergio's neck.) Hehehehe. Collar 'im! (The rider of the other runner draws and slaps down a card. Sergio grips his collar, teeth clenched to stifle more than groans of pain.)

Kalin: ("They've activated his collar! I've gotta do something!") (Moves to the back end of the cart, putting one foot up on the edge.)

Nico: Kalin, what're you doing! (He pushes off and jumps from the back of the cart, delivering a flying kick to the rider who activated the collar, knocking him off the seat. Kalin lands on the runner with his hands on the seat and his legs sticking over the back. He pushes himself up and deactivates the collar with the runner's controls. Sergio relaxes again, gasping for breath.)

Nico: You okay? (Kalin gets into a sitting position on the runner.)

West: _Behind you_!

Kalin: (Looks back; the two guys on the other runner are coming up fast.)

Thug 3: You wanna dance, punk? Come on! (They ride up beside Kalin and ram him from the side. He skids over and scrapes along the wall on his shoulder. West and Nico watch anxiously from the cart.)

West: Stay on, Kalin!

Nico: Don't fall!

Kalin: Rrrrrrrgggghhhh...!

West: Kalin...!

Kalin: Nico...! (The mine cart outruns him. Between the thugs' runner and the wall, Kalin's runner flips over and goes flying. Kalin is propelled forward and almost manages to grab the edge of the mine cart; Nico grabs his hand with both of hers. Kalin looks up at her. West pulls on the cart brake.)

West: Rrrrghhhh...!

Thug 3: Can't you drive?! They're gettin' away! (They ride after the cart.)

Nico: (She's barely hanging onto Kalin's hand as West hauls on the brakes.) Hold on! (She strains, and nearly loses her grip on Kalin's hand. West looks back and hurries to help her.)

West: Nico, hang on! (Grabs Nico around the waist, keeping her from falling out, and they pull together.)

Kalin: I'll be fine, Nico! Just let go!

Nico: No way! I'm _not_ letting go! We're getting out together!

Kalin: It's okay...!

Nico: No, it's _not okay_! You saved my dad! Now let _me_ save you! (Kalin pauses a moment, then reaches up and grabs her wrist with his other hand. Sergio joins in, and he and Nico pull Kalin back into the cart. Kalin hits the floor of the cart, gasping for breath. West, Nico, and their dad lean over him.) You're okay.

West: Deep breaths!

Sergio: Can ya stand?

Kalin: (Stands up) Nice work.

West: You good to go?

Kalin: (Smiles, and nods, before looking at Sergio.) You saved my life.

Sergio: You saved _mine_; I'm _free_ because of you.

Kalin: That's not true. First of all, we're not free yet, and second of all, you're in this mine because of people like me.

Sergio: I'm not here because of you.

Kalin: (Gasps) What do you mean?

Sergio: It's my own fault. Nothing I did ever went right, and I couldn't make ends meet. So I came to Crash Town looking for an easy way out. Finally, I was getting to show my little ones that their dad could do something with himself! That I could be somebody, and take care of us! All my life I'd never reached my true potential— but things were finally turning around! But that didn't last forever... I knew the deal when I signed up. I was a desperate man, Kalin. A desperate man who felt like he had nothing to lose. In fact—part of me thinks I wanted to end up down here.

Kalin: But what about your kids?

Sergio: A man can get so blinded by self-pity, he forgets that he's got something worth living for. I think a lot of men who come here are like that; they've lost their will to fight on, and they come here ready to lose. But _not_ you. You've still got some fight in you. You're still strong. Even in this dark place you see light! I _know_ you do! And by risking your hide to help me and mine, you've shown me that light— I see it now too!

Kalin: Huh..?

* * *

(With Yusei)

Lawton: Eheheheh... Here we go; it's my turn now! (Draws.)

Yusei: ("I've got four speed counters. Safety's off now; and not only that, he's got Gatling Ogre on his field. If he's drawn either a trap or a speed spell... I'm done-for.")

Lawton: Heheheheheheheh...

Yusei: What does he have?!

Lawton: You sure lucked out this time. But now I can release my Gatling Ogre, and summon Big Cannon Ogre in his place!

Yusei: What? You're _ditching_ Gatling Ogre? So you had a _backup plan_?!

Lawton: That's right— the story's got multiple endings, but I'm afraid each an' every one of 'em's bad news for you!

Yusei: So what's _this_ big guy all about?

Lawton: This here is Big Cannon Ogre, my friend; and he's all about being two tons of guts 'n' glory, and bringing a relentless barrage of destruction and mayhem everywhere he goes!

Yusei: Sounds impressive on paper; but he still doesn't have more attack points than my Turret Warrior.

Lawton: That doesn't matter in this case. Do it, Big Cannon Ogre! Attack that Turret Warrior!

Yusei: My warrior...!

Lawton: I activate the effect of Skill Successor from within my graveyard. When I remove this card entirely from play, I can increase the attack points of one monster on my field by 800 until the end phase! Now, Big Cannon Ogre's ballistic barrage can shatter your monster's defences! Go, Big Cannon-fire!

Yusei: Hnnngghh... Whoa! Whoa, what gives?!

Lawton: Thanks to Big Cannon Ogre's special ability, the battle damage you take is doubled, that's what gives! Now that we're in the end phase, Big Cannon Ogre's attack points return back to normal. Looks like it's _your _move.

Yusei: ("I managed to hang on— but if I don't turn this thing around, then I'm never getting out of this mine! I can do this. I just have to speed things up a little!")

* * *

(With Kalin— He brakes to moderate the cart's steep downhill speed. They ride out of the incline, over a small rise, and into more dark tunnels. Nico, West, and their dad huddle together in the bottom of the cart.)

Thug 3: Faster!

Kalin: Man. These guys don't know when to quit!

Sergio: (Sergio stands up to look around. Forward, back, then ahead again at the track; coming up, it forks into two caverns.) I worked here! If we break right at the fork up ahead, we can get to the outside!

Kalin: Are you sure? ("If we can elude those guards until then!")

Thug 4: They gotta be kiddin' us! Surely, they don't think it'll be that easy, let's see here... I press this, then that, then bam...! (Manipulates the number keypad on a remote control: 1-0-8, then a key with a left arrow. The lever beside the fork that switches its path has an electronic panel on it that reads 108; the light on it switches over to the left, and the lever moves itself over to the left. The track switches.)

Kalin: They're diverting the track! Know where the left one goes?!

Sergio: Nowhere we wanna be! (The left fork leads them out into a large cavern, dimly lit; the cold stone gives the lighting there is a bluish tinge. The track continues out of sight in a spiral around the outer wall of the wide, cylindrical chasm.)

Thug 3: Well, this oughta be pretty entertaining.

West: Huh—?! Look— the track is _broken_ down there! (The track has been damaged, leaving a substantial gap right after a fork whose other side leads off into a smaller tunnel.)

Kalin: No...! …Ah! If only we could change the track at that juncture!

Sergio: ("If I could get down there, break the control console, and then switch the track manually... hm.") (Picks up a rock from the bottom of the cart and stuffs it down the front of his jumpsuit, pushing Kalin a bit to the side so he can reach the side of the cart.)

West: Daddy?

Nico: You have a plan?

Sergio: Kalin, listen. No matter what happens, I beg of you— make sure my kids get outta here.

Kalin What are you talking about?!

Sergio: You kids listen to me. Kalin is going to get you outta here; you do what he says.

Kalin: Stop talking like that, we are all gonna get outta here, together!

Sergio: Well right now all that matters is you getting my kids out! There's no other way. (He looks down; they approaching the section of track directly above the broken portion and the juncture.)

West: Don't do it! Don't do it, dad—!

Nico: Daddy, please— Noooo!

Sergio: (Jumps) Aaaaaahh! (Catches himself by the lever of the juncture, hanging over the edge by it. He lets go of his grip with one hand, and hangs on by the other, groaning with effort.)

West: He made it...!

Nico: Daddy...! (The runner's sidecar rider still has his remote.)

Thug 4: What is that fool doin'? (Presses a button on the remote and the light on the side of the juncture locks. Grimacing with effort, Sergio reaches into his jumpsuit and gets the rock he brought, smashing it against the console, again and again. The lights start to spark with electricity, until one final smash darkens them. The sidecar rider's remote goes blank.) What in tarnation?! Ah...!

Sergio: (Pulls himself up, pushing the lever he's hanging from. He can barely reach far enough, can barely move it. But the track begins to change.) Aaaaaaaggghhh...!

Thug 4: He's switchin' the tracks! Collar 'im! (Sergio's arm that was pushing him up leaves the ledge to grip his collar, and he loses ground as the lever slides back down with the force of his weight. The track begins to shift back.)

West: Hang on!

Sergio: (Lets go of his collar and strains upward, pushing with everything he's got. The lever reaches the other side of the panel, and he slumps over it, halfway up on the ledge. The track clicks into place, he moans and grips his collar in pain, and loses his grip on the lever panel; he barely manages to grip the edge of the platform with one hand. He moans and looks up; the mine cart approaches.)

West: Climb up!

Nico: Hop in!

Sergio: Keep going! Don't slow down! Get outta here!

West and Nico: Ah...! Daddy, no!

Sergio: I'll find you! Keep going! (West and Nico sob.)

Thug 3: We can't let 'em leave this mountain! C'mon, we'll—

Kalin: (Punches the driver off his seat, having waited to ambush them.) We need to borrow your vehicle, if that's all right! (The driverless runner careens into a nearby rock wall, and the sidecar rider falls out.) Thanks! (Kalin rides away, with Nico clinging to his waist and West in the sidecar. They ride into another tunnel, the kids sob a bit.) Knock it off! Your father doesn't want you to sit here and cry like _babies_! He wants you to be _fierce_ and _brave_ and _angry_ and _full of spirit_ and— um— (The kids still sob; Nico starts crying.) I'm so sorry, you guys, I— I didn't mean to shout at you like that. (West looks up at him, tears still in his eyes.) Your dad's gonna be okay. He'll find a way out; you heard him.

Nico: You think so?

Kalin: You believe in him, don't you?

West: Yeah.

Nico: Yeah.

Kalin: And so do I!

* * *

(With Yusei)

Yusei: It's my turn! (Draws— Speed Spell - Fallen Synchron.) Got it! All right, I'm thinkin' it's about time that I rev things up! From my hand I'm activating the Fallen Synchron speed spell!

Lawton: What?

Yusei: I can activate this speed spell when I have 5 or more speed counters! It allows me to summon one synchro monster by taking the monsters required to synchro-summon it from my graveyard and removing them from play! Both my level 1 Sonic Chick and my level 5 Quickdraw Synchron are in my graveyard; so I remove them from play. And now— I synchro-summon, Drill Warrior! Next, I activate Drill Warrior's special ability. By cutting its attack points in half, Drill Warrior can attack you directly!

Lawton: Whoa, _say that again_?!

Yusei. Don't worry, you heard me correctly! Go, Drill Warrior! Attack!

Lawton: From my graveyard, I activate the Explosive Wall trap! Huh! This powerful little beauty'll get rid of everything, removing your attacking monster and every single card on my field, permanently from play!

Kalin: Anybody mind if _I_ cut in? (Lawton turns; Kalin, Nico, and West on the stolen sidecar runner are ride alongside the duel on a ledge above.)

Yusei: Kalin?!

Kalin: Hang on tight, you two! (Jumps the runner over the side of the ledge.)

Lawton: Ah?! (Kalin's runner bounces on the top panel of Lawton's, throwing Lawton off balance and slamming him into the wall. Kalin, Nico, and West land on the path where Lawton was, and follow Yusei into the next tunnel, pulling even.)

Yusei: Kalin, you made it! (Kalin smiles, and Yusei returns it) There's the exit! Let's go!

Lawton: You punks! Nobody escapes this mountain! Huah!

Yusei: Heads up!

Kalin, West, Nico: Ah?!

Lawton: (His runner extends the stilts on its legs, allowing Lawton to pass right over them, his wheels rolling between Yusei and Kalin's runners, now riding in front of them, blocking the exit.) Hmhmhmhm. I activate Explosive Wall! You wanna get outta here? _Let me help you_. (He's holds a bundle of dynamite with the fuses connected to a timer.) This way you can _really_ go out with a bang! (Taps a button, putting 4 seconds on the timer, and tosses it over his shoulder at them.)

Yusei: Look out! (The dynamite lands on the tunnel floor in front of them, then the side of the mountain explodes, bright against the early dawn. The air fills with smoke. Kalin, Nico, and West are flung out one side of the cloud, thrown free of the stolen runner. Yusei and his runner go flying a different direction. Lawton, still on his runner, emerges from the cloud laughing despite being flung high into the air. Kalin falls through the air, barely conscious. He wakes with a start.)

Nico: Kalin—! (Reaches a hand toward him, terrified. He turns over in mid-air to reach for her hand.)

Kalin: Grab my hand! (They almost reach, but the wind pulls them further apart.)

Nico: Kalin! Nooo!

Kalin: Nicooo! (As he falls, West grips his father's pendant. He groans as his grip loosens, and the pendant flies free.)

Yusei: (His runner bounces on the hard lip of a stone canyon below and falls over the edge.) Whoaaaa oh! Unh!

Kalin: (Tumbles into the canyon, bouncing on the rim.) Nnnggggghhh uh! Unnnh...! (The pendant falls after them. Nico and West lie sprawled on the lip of the canyon, groaning. Over the horizon, Lawton walks over to Nico and West, he is chuckles evilly. He looks to the side.)

Lawton: Those two meddling _blockheads_ are as good as gone! Heheheheheheheh! (Approaches the kids lying on the rock, their breath hoarse and groaning in pain.)

* * *

(Crash Town.)

Sect: Look! Someone's coming! (Lawton enters, Nico and West each tied up and tied to one of the arms of his runner, unconscious and breathing painfully. Malcolm, grumpily and wakes up. Lyra gasps.)

Malcolm: Did I fall asleep? Huh?! (Realises he's tied to a chair.) Hey, what's this?!

Barb: We tied you up while you were snoring away. (Lawton sits across the table, Barb stands at his shoulder. Both of them snicker. Malcolm is lost.)

Malcom: And _why_ did ya do that?

Barb: (Shows him a piece of paper.) Remember last night when you signed the deed of the town over to me? Well I may have _forgotten_ to mention that I was _married_ to your _brothe_r.

Malcolm: Wha- what're you talkin' about? You're married to _Lawton_—?!

Lawton: She sure is. So, whatever belongs to Barbara— (Barb giggles and sits in his lap, handing him the deed.) Well, it belongs to me as well.

Malcolm: You _betrayed_ me...! How dare you! Agh! (Barb kicks over the table, which in turn knocked over Malcolm's chair.)

Lawton: You're talkin' to the new king and queen a' _Lawtontown_, brother!

Lyra: _Lawtontown_?

Toru: _Not _good…

Lyra: Listen here, ya punk, this town belongs to my _family_, you got that?

Lawton: Would you listen to yourself? They're gone. _Dead_. And that means that the town is _mine_. And since they passed away leaving you all alone… well, it means _you_ belong to _me_ as _well_! (They both laugh.)

Sect: You two think you can _get away_ with this?!

Lawton: Just ask _them_. (Points to fifteen goons in red bandannas are standing over them with a duel disk on their arms.)

* * *

(With Yusei. At the bottom of the ravine, he and Kalin are just barely recovering, lying on the ground shaking. They push themselves up.)

Kalin: I'm no good to anyone. (Yusei looks at him. Kalin crouches on his hands and knees, he cries.) I break everything I touch. Their father put his trust in me, and I— just— I let him down. I let everyone down...!

Yusei: (Takes off his helmet and throws it aside, standing up.) Don't be so hard on yourself. You did everything you _could_ for those kids.

Kalin: But my everything— it wasn't _enough_, Yusei! Huh? (Notices the pendant.)

* * *

(Duellist graveyard— Yusei and Kalin, overlook the field of discarded duel disks stuck into the ground with spikes. Both are silent.)

Kalin: Well, here we are again. (Walks over to the nearest spike, and looks at the pendant one last time, before hanging it gently over the top of the spike. He kneels and stares at it, mourning. Yusei stands by him.) I'm so sorry. I failed! If only I'd tried harder! I guess Malcolm and his gang have won the fight...! (A light on the side of the duel disk turns on.)

Yusei: Kalin, look at that! Looks like that duel disk still has power!

Kalin: It's a sign. I can't give up here. It's time for me to stand up and duel for what's right! (Smiles, pulling the pendant off the stake then putting the duel disk on, snapping it off the stake and raising it high.) I will fight for those who have lost their freedom! And as for those who take advantage of the lost and the desperate, I will show them that justice has a name _and_ a face!

Yusei: Kalin— whatever you're thinking, I've got your back.

Kalin: (Lowers the duel disk and looks over his shoulder at Yusei, and nods. The sun rises over the field of duel disks. Yusei steps forward to stand beside Kalin, facing the sunlight.) Bad news, Lawton— there's a _new_ sheriff in town. Let's go _save_ those kids!

* * *

(Town- Ravens scatter to the air in alarm. Several red bandannas stand uneasily in the street. A whip snaps on the ground as Barb wields it, curling it around itself to coil neatly in her hand. Two shreds of red bandannas drift ominously to the ground and land at West and Nico's feet; they, Lyra, Sect and Toru are tied to a wooden pole.)

Barb: Your services are no longer required, gentlemen! Now which one of you wants to go work in the mines! (The other halves of bandannas shredded by Barb's whip fall from the necks of the two guys opposite her; the rest of the red bandannas form a loose circle around them, watching.)

Thug 1: You're booting us outta the gang?! That ain't right, Barb, we didn't do nothin'! Lawton said if we joined his crew we could stick around!

Thug 2: That's right!

Lawton: Yes, indeed, I _did_ say that... But I'm afraid this is the end, for you.

Thug 2: But— _why_?

Barb: Because now that Lawton is in charge of this town, we have to do a little bit of what they call '_managerial restructuring_'. Which means that you deadbeats are gonna have to duel each other. Winner gets to kick his feet up and enjoy the good life here in Lawton Town— loser gets a one-way ticket to the mines!

Thug 1: No way!

Thug 2: (The horse-drawn cart approaches. He starts running away.) I'm _outta_ here!

Barb: (Her whip flies through the air and lashes around his chest, constricting his breath; his hands go to the whip.) Where d'ya think you're goin', buttercup? Take out your duel disk! (Her captive strains against the whip, fighting to breathe. He reaches a hand toward the other guy Barb's firing, imploring him for help.)

Thug 2: Agh—! Come on, help me—! Do something so we can get outta here together! Gimme a— nnnggghh!

Thug 1: All's I have to do is win, yeah? All right, I'm in! I can beat him!

Thug 2: What?! (Bard retracts her whip and watches the show; she's done what she intended. Spiky hair activates his duel disk.) Why, you two-faced backstabbin' traitor! You're gonna regret this! (The sun sinks toward the horizon. The two face-off across the square. Lawton remarks over his shoulder to the kids and Toru.)

Lawton: Don't worry, you guys, you won't be goin' to the mines. You're gonna be Barbara's _personal assistants_. (He leans on the pole and speaks the next with his face inches from Lyra's.) And don't even think about running away. You're gonna learn to live with the hand you've been _dealt_!

Sect: Nuh-uh!

Lawton: Mm?

Sect: Yusei's gonna come for us and he's gonna save us! _And_ he's gonna take you down!

Lawton: I'm afraid I got bad news for ya, lad. Your pal _Yusei_ went bye-bye. Ehahahahahmhm!

Lyra: My dad would clobber you! ...If he were here...

Lawton: Ain't that _sweet_. You wanna know why your old man's not here? Because he didn't know how to live with the hand he was dealt! Just like those two over there... (Looks back over at the two guys preparing to duel. A harmonica is heard)

Sect: Unh! That music! (The harmonica continues to play. Everyone stops what they are doing. Kalin walks into town playing his harmonica. Lawton groans and Barb looks nervous.)

Barb: No— _no way_! (Toru and the kids laugh with relief, their faces bright with hope.)

Kalin: (Finishes playing his harmonica as he steps into the square, facing the scene. He lowers the harmonica from his lips.) So sorry I'm late, guys. The traffic here was _horrible_.

Nico: Kalin!

West: I _knew_ he'd come!

Lawton: How?! I _saw_ him fall!

Kalin: (Looks around.) So this is the deal? Now he's turning you guys against each other? Are you guys so _broken_ and _desperate_ that you let _these_ _two_ call all the shots? You _outnumber them_, you know!

Thug: He's got a good point! (To Lawton and Barb) There's more of us than there are of _you_!

Lawton: Don't be absurd! You dolts can barely tie your _shoes_! You _need_ a man like me running this joint! But listen, ya wanna leave, _go ahead_! Good luck finding a place that'll put up with you!

Kalin: Maybe you should be the one to leave, Lawton. And maybe I should be the one to _make_ _you_ leave.

Lawton: Hm?

Barb: You might wanna change your attitude; we've got ourselves something you might want! (Points a thumb over her shoulder at the kids tied up.)

Yusei: Not for long! (His runner rides across the desert.)

Thug 3: Huh? Ya hear that noise?

Thug 2: What _is_ that? I _hear_ something...!

Thug: Somethin's goin' on.

Yusei: (He rides his runner towards the town, the mountain at his back. He leaps the outer circle of red bandannas, triumphantly soaring through the air above the heads of everyone in the square.) You guys wanna get outta here?!

West: You bet we do!

Lawton: I don't _think_ so! (Lets fly with another whip, Yusei and his runner crash to the ground, carving up a rain of dust and chips of baked earth. Lawton pulls the whip back to him, Yusei falls to the ground.)

Sect: Yusei!

Nico and Sect: Yusei!

West, Lyra and Toru: Are you okay?! (Yusei gets to his feet, pulling the tail of the whip off his neck. He wipes his mouth with the back of his hand and spits, removing his helmet.)

Lawton: Well if 'e is, he won't be, soon enough. Well, well, well; I never expected you two to crawl outta that canyon. (Fastens a duel disk around his hip.) Whadda you boys say that we just finish things right here and right now. I'll duel both of you at the same time, how 'bout it!?

Kalin: Yeah, that's pretty much what we came here for.

Yusei: Yup; and then, once we've won, you and Barbara are gonna _leave_ this town!

Nico: Don't do it! Just get out of here while you can, you guys!

Kalin: I _promised_ your dad I'd keep you safe and sound; and that's _exactly_ what I intend to do. So just hang tight for a bit; this won't take too long.

Nico: Ohh...!

Kalin: (Holds up the belt and duel disk from around his waist.) This duel disk belonged to someone stuck in those mines; I'm here to honour his name and everyone else who came here and gave up on hope. _And_ on themselves.

Nico: He's so cool...!

Kalin: To anyone who's been kicked around and made to feel small— I'm here to help you rise up and fight back!

West: Wow, he sure knows how to talk pretty and give a rousing speech!

Sect: He sure does...!

Barb: What a _joke_; he sure likes the sound of his own voice, _doesn't_ he!

Lawton: Let 'im have his little dramatic moment. (Looks toward the sun.) After all— a man's entitled to his last words. (Yusei and Kalin stand on the north side of the square, Lawton to the south.) Since this is a two-on-one situation we're in, I'm starting with a small handicap. So, to even things up, I'll begin the duel with _ten cards_!

Yusei: ("Ten cards in his hand right at the start! He's probably hoping to go first, and take us both out with some kind of amazing combo!")

Lawton: Whaddya say?

Yusei: Kalin, we _can't_, he's gonna—

Kalin: All right, you're on, Lawton!

Yusei: (Smiles a bit.) Hm. Okay, then!

Lawton: Haha! That's the spirit! Now, you boys know how things work around here, don'tcha? He who draws fastest goes first.

Lawton, Kalin, and Yusei: Let's do it! (Barb smiles. The others look on.)

Nico: _I'm nervous_.

Lyra: Those two can beat him, I know they can! (The two cart drivers smile, the horses whinny. The sun about to touch the horizon.)

Lawton, Kalin, and Yusei: Let's duel! (They all draw their duel disks from their belts, Lawton draws 10 cards whilst Yusei and Kalin draw 5 cards- Lawton does all of this faster than Yusei and Kalin.)

Yusei: Hm. Okay, _that_ was fast.

Lawton: Looks like I'll be going first, gentlemen.

Yusei: This is it, Kalin; ya ready?

Kalin: (Brushes a few strands of hair out of his eyes.) Of course. And when the dust settles, we'll be the last men standing.

Lawton: It's my move! Agh! I summon Gatling Ogre to the field! And with that done, victory will soon be mine. See, thanks to Gatling Ogre's special ability, for every facedown spell or trap card that I send to the graveyard, one of you will get served with eight hundred points of damage!

Yusei: ("And with ten cards he can take us both out! However...") (Looks down at his hand- Effect Veiler, Half Shield, Skill Twist, Synchro Blast, and Quillbolt Hedgehog.) ("By activating this card I can shut Gatling Ogre down!") (Yusei starts to reach for Effect Veiler.)

Kalin: Don't make a move, Yusei.

Yusei: Huh?

Kalin: Bring it on!

Lawton: _Really_, now? This is your only chance to stop me. Goin' _once_, goin' _twice_... All right, if you want it_— I'll give it to ya_!

Yusei: _Play something_!

Nico: What's he doing?!

West: This looks bad! (Barb's satisfied smile widens. Kalin is knocked off his feet and several feet into the air. He falls backward and hits the ground on his back with a groan. Yusei looks back, worried.)

Yusei: _Kalin, no_!

Kalin: Unh...

Nico: No way...! He lost already?

Lawton: Hehahahahahahahahaha! Now _that_, was easier than stealin' candy from a baby! Now, as for— _Wha_?! (The others gasp. Kalin stands up, glowing with a dark blue miasma. He takes a step forward onto the duel field.)

Toru: Are you guys... _seeing_ this...?

Barb: How is he standing...?!

Lawton: What is this?! What's goin' on?! You're done— now lie down like the loser you are!

Kalin: I don't think so. It'll take more than that Gatling Ogre of yours to keep me down. I'd like you to meet a friend of mine... (The miasma around Kalin floats apart from him.)

Lawton: What- in the world is _that_ thing?!

Kalin: When my life-points become zero due to damage from an effect, I can summon Infernity Zero in defense mode by discarding every other card in my hand. And with Infernity Zero on my field, I can't lose— even if my life-points drop all the way to zero. But, for every five hundred points of damage I take, I gain a doom counter. And when I've got three doom counters, Infernity Zero is destroyed— and then _so am I_.

Lawton: You mean you— you can keep on duelling after I've beaten you?!

West: He's so awesome.

Kalin: (Laughs, raising his head.) Hmhmhmhmhmhmhmhmhmhm!

Lawton: You are _one creepy little punk_. Ya know that, right?

Kalin: Maybe. But this _'creepy little punk'_ is gonna be the end of you, Lawton.

Lawton: We'll just see about that. I still have plenty of power left. (He places the rest of his hand face-down.) Just you watch! Kalin— this'll put you down for _good_!

Yusei: Huh!

Lawton: Finish him!

Kalin: Not so fast. I can take Infernity Doom-Slinger from my graveyard, and remove it entirely from play to negate your attack. As for what happens after that, well... that's entirely up to you, Lawton. I'm gonna draw the top card on my deck, and if this card ends up being a monster card, you'll get slammed with 4800 points of damage. And I'm afraid that's going to be all she wrote for you, Lawton. However, if this card isn't a monster card, then I take _4000_ points of damage; which would slap me with three doom counters required to finish me off. Or, you could choose not to risk it; in which case you can't dish out any more damage this turn. So— what'll it be?

Lawton: ("He can't attack on his first turn; so, there's no reason for me to flirt with an all-or-nothing risk.") I'm gonna end my turn!

Kalin: What's wrong, Lawton, I thought you had guts.

Lawton: I do have guts! But 'cha see, I've also got brains, Kalin! I stood to lose more than I stood to gain!

Kalin: If you say so. (Draws)

Lawton: ("What _is_ that card, _what did he draw_?!

Kalin: (Smiles.) That was a _bad call_. I place one card face-down and end my turn!

Lawton: ("So it wasn't a monster card; if I'd taken the chance, I woulda had 'im!")

Yusei: (Draws.) It's my turn! I summon Justice Bringer to the field in attack mode! (Looks at Effect Veiler.) ("Now on Lawton's next turn I can seal away Gatling Ogre by using this monster.") (Reaches for Effect Veiler.)

Lawton: I know you're sittin' on the Effect Veiler card. Which is why I'm activatin' a trap card of my own, Pinpoint Shot! By correctly guessing a card that's in your hand, I send that card to the graveyard!

Yusei: (Discards Effect Veiler) I place one card face-down and end my turn. ("This guy's smart and he knows how to adapt. If we don't figure out a way to get ahead of 'im, he's gonna finish us!")

Lawton: It's my turn! Hyeah! (Draws.) First, I'm putting Gatling Ogre in defense mode! Next, I'm activating an equip spell from my hand— Double Arms!

Lawton: Now Gatling Ogre can dole out twice as much damage as it could before!

Yusei: So, we're talkin' 1600 points of damage. I am not liking the sound of that.

Kalin: I wouldn't worry, Yusei, you'll be fine— he's after me.

Lawton: Heh. You got that right! It's over for you, Kalin! Now, finish 'im!

Kalin: I reveal the Dodge Roll trap card. This card protects me from damage for one time only.

Lawton: Good thing I can't just attack one time only! Go!

Yusei: I activate my trap! Half Shield! This trap cuts damage from one of your monsters in half! A doom counter. Just one, though.

Lawton: Hmhmhm! I gotta say, for someone who gave up living their dreams, you don't know when to give up on a duel! You're holdin' on with everything you've got; but 'cha can't hold on forever!

Kalin: Hm. Yeah. You're probably right about that; so why not go ahead and finish me off.

Lawton: Ah?!

Kalin: You can, right? So, go on— do it.

Lawton: ("Huh, I've only got enough right now to give 'im _one_ more doom counter. I might as well—but— err...")

Kalin: Come on, Lawton— I'm _right here_. What're you _waiting for_? _Attack_!

Yusei: ("Is Kalin leaving everything up to fate again?! Or is he _baiting him_?")

Kalin: What're you _waiting for_, tough-guy? _Let me have it_!

Lawton: ("I know what he's doing— he's trying to sucker me into running outta my ammo!") Forget it! _I end my turn_! It's _your move_, Kalin!

Yusei: Hey, uh, you _did _expect me to use Half Shield just now, _didn't you_? You're not trying to lose on purpose, are you?

Kalin: Of course I'm not. I've got way too much to fight for to just roll over, Yusei. The sorrow and the pain of those I sent to the mines. The promise I made to the father of those kids. When I convinced myself that you betrayed me, Yusei, I let myself go off the deep end. I became self-absorbed, thinking only of me. Living and duelling only for me! I didn't care who I hurt! And then afterwards, when you defeated me, I saw what I'd become. I was so lost. I just, I gave up. But I get it now. I was looking within trying to find something worth saving; but it never occurred to me to look out, to help others!

Yusei: Whaddya mean?

Kalin: I don't care about myself. But by letting myself care about other people, I have found a new purpose. And I've got something to fight for. (Draws.) Let's do this! I summon Infernity Archfiend to the field, in attack mode! When I draw this monster card, and I've got no other cards in my hand, I can instantly summon it. And when it's been successfully summoned, and I'm once again holding no cards, I can add one Infernity monster from my deck to my hand! So now I summon the monster card Infernity Mirage to the field! My hand is empty again. Which means I can release Infernity Mirage and summon two Infernity monsters from my graveyard to take its place. So, I'm summoning Infernity Beetle and Infernity Beast in attack mode! Now, I activate my Beetle's ability. By sacrificing one Infernity Beetle, I can summon two more Infernity Beetles from my deck, hand, or graveyard.

Lawton: ...Pretty good. I may've underestimated this punk.

Yusei: Great job, Kalin! If all those attacks succeed, this duel is ours!

Barb: Lawton, you— you better not let those boys beat you!

West: Is it bad that I like seeing her get so upset?

Nico: Not at all.

Kalin: Now— I'll use Infernity Beetle number one to attack Gatling Ogre!

Lawton: Not so fast! I reveal the Backattack Ambush trap! And with this in play, the battle phase ends, and then, for every monster you have on your field in attack mode, I can summon an Ambush Token to my field! And here's the thing I just love about Ambush Tokens; for every one that I release, guess who's gonna take 500 points of damage! You!

West: That'll give him three doom counters! He'll be out of the duel!

Nico: Oh no!

Barb: You show 'em how it's done, sweetie-pie!

Lawton: You just don't get it— (Wags his finger) punks like you don't get to take down men like _me_, Kalin. Men like _me_ eat punks like _you_ for breakfast! You're finished!

Yusei: I activate Justice Bringer's special ability! Looks like your ambush tokens aren't going to be ambushing anyone's life-points now!

Lawton: You're gonna pay for that!

Sect: Haha!

Toru: Saved him...!

Lyra: Go, Yusei!

Kalin: Thanks, pal.

Yusei: Nice try, Lawton— but Kalin and I are takin' you out! All right, my draw! (Draws.) First, I'll send one monster card to the grave (Quillbolt Hedgehog) so that I can summon the tuner monster Quickdraw Synchron from my hand. Now since a tuner monster is on my field, I can summon from my grave— Quillbolt Hedgehog! But he's only playing a small part in something much bigger. 'Cause next I'm gonna tune level-five Quickdraw Synchron with Quillbolt, to create a new and even more menacing monster! That's right— I'm synchro-summoning, Nitro Warrior!

Yusei: And now this warrior is gonna do what he does best— and that's _wage war_— with Gatling Ogre!

Lawton: Uugghh..!

Kalin: Yes. That time the firepower was on our side.

Yusei: And there's even more firepower to come, because now, since Nitro Warrior destroyed your monster, he can switch another one of your monsters from defense mode to attack mode! And the best part? He now gets to attack again! But I'm not done yet; Justice Bringer is now gonna bring his brand of justice— to Ambush Token! I'll then end my turn with two face-downs. It's your move, Lawton; time to see how tough you are now that you've been disarmed.

Sect: OH, RIGHT YUSEI!

Kalin: Well done, Yusei. Somehow, you've made this duel up-for-grabs again with just one turn.

Lawton: _Wrong_!

Yusei and Kalin: Huh?

Lawton: The one and only thing that you've made, is _me mad_! My turn, and I play the spell, Card of Burial Magic! Now, by removing three spell cards in my graveyard from play... I can draw two cards from my deck. Next, I'll release two Ambush Tokens on my field, to summon _Blaster Ogre_!

Kalin: Did he say _Blaster_ Ogre?

Yusei: Oh well, so much for thinking we disarmed him.

Lawton: Got that right, 'cause thanks to Blaster Ogre's ability, the monster on your field in attack mode that has the most attack points is automatically destroyed, and then you get hit with half that monster's attack points! Hmhm... 'course, due to your Infernity Zero's ability, you won't even lose when you have 0 life-points. But you will gain one doom counter for every 500 points a' damage you take, and when you have three of those counters, then it's lights-out! Now, then, Blaster Ogre! It's time to take down Kalin. Go! That Archfiend had 1800 attack points! Half a' that is 900! What's it all add up to? A whole mess a' super high-calibre hurt!

Kalin: Nnnuggh! (Gets knocked off his feet then lands again, bracing himself. He falls to a crouch, knees shaking.)

Yusei: Huh! Kalin! (Kalin gets to his feet again.)

Lawton: That's _two_ doom counters! Just one more, and it'll be the end a' the road for you! And since I can use my Ogre's ability _twice_, that _end_ is here.

Kalin: _What_?

Lawton: Hahahaha. He's ready to blast all over again, and that leaves you with nothing— but trouble. Go!

Yusei: I reveal my trap card, Skill Twist!

Lawton: No...

Kalin: Yusei?!

Yusei: Skill Twist lets me redirect a monster's ability to another monster on the field.

Kalin: So you... took the hit...?

Yusei: We're teammates. And that's what teammates do.

Lawton: Yeah? Not for long, you're not! Ya lost 1400 life-points with that trap, meaning you're going to be gone in one more round!

Yusei: Hm.

Lawton: I'll toss one face-down and end my turn.

Kalin: One more round, huh? What makes you so certain that you'll be here by then? It's my turn now. And from my hand I activate the spell card Blaster Cartridge. I must now send four cards in my deck... To the grave.

Lawton: ("That card he's sending away is Infernity Doom-Slinger!")

Kalin: Next, I draw one card (Draws). Then I take the spell card Blaster Cartridge, and place it at the top of my deck. When I draw this card again, I send it to my graveyard.

Lawton: ("I've seen this before... Infernity Doom-Slinger is a monster with a roulette ability. If Kalin uses it, he'll have to draw a card; then depending on what card is drawn, an effect'll take place. But the thing is, I know what card he has on the top of his deck! It's a spell card, which means the moment he uses Doom-Slinger, he's gonna be outta this duel! Which means, I've got to figure out a way to get 'im to use that Doom-Slinger of his!

Yusei: Kalin— the key to winning this duel is going to be taking down Lawton's Barrel Ogre.

Kalin: I couldn't agree more. Which is why I'm summoning, Infernity Randomizer! But he won't be staying for long, because I'm tuning him with the level-two Infernity Beetles, and the level-three Infernity Beast. Watch, as the sinister spirits that inhabit each of these creatures combine into one— Watch— as I summon forth— the Infernity Doom Dragon!

Yusei: ("_At last_, Kalin's synchro monster!")

Lawton: That thing sure is big... You may think you got me; but my Ogre is still more macho in the attack point department than that busted-lookin' beast is.

Kalin: True— but whoever said that this fight was going to come down to attack points? You see, with Doom Dragon, when I have zero cards in my hand, one of your monsters is destroyed, and then you take damage equal to half that monster's attack points.

Lawton: Say what?

Yusei: Say goodbye to your precious Blaster Ogre, that's what!

Kalin: Go, Doom Dragon! Infernal Flame Blast!

Lawton: I play my trap card, Metal Coat! I equip this coat onto one monster on my field, and then that monster can't get destroyed by card effects!

Kalin: My dragon can't attack on the turn when he uses his ability, so, I'll stop there.

Lawton: _Stop there_? What happened to the tough-guy who said I wouldn't be makin' it to another round! Guess your bark is worse than your bite, just like your Doom Dragon! What a waste of a turn! Ehahahahaha—!

Yusei: Our turn's not over!

Lawton: Huh?

Yusei: Now I'm up, and your Ogre's goin' down!

Toru: Yusei said he's gonna take down Lawton's Ogre! Guess we're about to see how.

Yusei: (Draws) It's my turn now! And I summon the tuner monster Bri Synchron! Now, level 4 Bri Synchron tunes with level 4 Justice Bringer. Out of two will come one— and out of one will come great cosmic might! Take flight— Stardust Dragon! And now, since Bri Synchron was sent to the graveyard for a synchro-summoning, his special ability activates! An ability that negates Stardust Dragon's effect, but gives him six hundred extra attack points 'til this turn's end phase!

Lawton: But then—

Kalin: Then it has more points than your Blaster Ogre!

Yusei: Now go, Stardust Dragon! _Attack_ that Ogre!

Lawton: I don't think so! By sending the Metal Coat that's equipped to Blaster Ogre to the grave, my monster can't be destroyed by your attack

Yusei: Ugh. In that case, I activate the trap, Synchro Blast, and since a synchro monster just attacked, it can now blast you with a whopping 500 points of damage!

Lawton: Then we've reached the turn's end phase; and your dragon's points, return to normal.

Yusei: What's your point?

Lawton: Ehahahaha! My point is, ya couldn't take out my Ogre again!

Yusei: That may be so, Lawton, but what matters is the stage has been set.

Lawton: For _what_?

Yusei: For you being defeated this next turn!

Lawton: Rrrghh…!

West and Niko: Huh...?!

Barb: (Snaps whip and coils it in one hand) No one's gonna see anything! 'Cause this duel is over.

Lawton: _Barbara_... what gives?

Barb: I'll tell you what! Since there's a chance you could lose this, we'll just stop.

Cart Driver: Way, too want to stop ze duel mid-match? But that goes against the town rules!

Barb: I think you're forgetting something? Lawton runs this town so he makes the rules! Which means, if he's so inclined, he can _break them_, too.

Barb: ...So there.

Yusei: Barbara...

Bard: (Waves her whip over to the kids and Toru.) It's over, you two. Now surrender and prepare to meet your fate.

Yusei: Huh...!

Barb: (Barb brandishes her whip above her head, ready to crack it down.) If not, bad things will happen to these guys!

Toru, West and Sect: Don't listen!

Nico and Lyra: Forget us!

Kalin: No, you wouldn't _dare_!

Yusei: Hmm...

Barb: I _would_. (She smirks, and cracks the whip at the children's feet. They flinch.)

Kalin: Stop it! (Reaches for his duel disk, ready to take it off and throw it down.)

Nico: _No_, _don't_! There are more important things than me and my brother, Kalin— like this duel! So, keep fighting! We're counting on you— the whole town is counting on you to prove there's still hope for us all! You don't have to be the villain of this town— you can be the one who saves us all!

Barb: That's pure nonsense! (She raises the whip, ready to lash at the kids again, and stops.)

Thug 3: No, she's right! We've been under Lawton's thumb for long enough!

Thug 1: Yeah, and if Kalin can win this, then just maybe... Things will change! This duel's gotta go on, so we can at least find out!

Kalin: You're right. Good point. All right, then. It's game on!

Yusei: _Big-time_!

Barb: You'll pay for questioning Lawton's authority. (Two shock blasts ring out.)

Lawton: You can say that again. (Two shock blasts from Lawton ring out, the two thugs are neutralized. Barb lowers her whip. Lawton draws his shock blaster.)

Barb: You tell 'em!

Yusei: Wait, what're you doing?!

Toru: So, what, are you just gonna shock-blast everyone? I thought you were a duelist!

Lawton: (Turns, his shock blaster still pointed over his shoulder.) I'm _many things_.

Sect: You punk...!

Yusei: What now?

Lawton: I'll tell you what now. Now I re-establish my control over these people by making a show of some real force. And I think I'll make that show, on you two! (Kalin grimaces. A Blackwing – Gale the Whirlwind card flies out of nowhere and strikes Lawton's blaster out of his hand, the card sticking in the earth beyond it. Sect, Lyra, Yusei and Kalin gasp, and look over their shoulders. Crow stands on a rooftop above them, arms folded.)

Crow: Looks like I got here just in the nick of time!

Kalin: It's Crow!

Crow: Mm. That's right. I took a ride to look for Yusei. Howdy, bud!

Yusei: Ha!

Barb: (Cuts the ropes binding the kids and Toru to the post, dragging Nico and West away, her whip at the ready.)

Nico: Kalin!

West: Help, she's got us!

Kalin: Why you—! (Starts to run forward.)

Barb: Stop! Don't come any closer or else! (Tightens her grip.)

Nico: No, stop! (Kalin holds his ground, powerless. The whip then flies into the air and Barb finds herself against the ground. Jack is stands over her.)

Jack: I only lay a hand on a woman, if she lays hers on a child!

Sect: Jack too?!

Jack: Hm. Yusei— the next time ya step out, maybe leave a note; you'll be easier to find. (Jack also gives a thumbs-up, and Yusei returns it.)

Kalin: Amazing...! The Enforcers are all together again! (Crow and Jack now stand with Lyra, Sect, Yusei and Kalin, and the Enforcers, all grown up and together again at last, make an impressive sight.)

West: Look, sis— those four look unstoppable...! This is awesome.

Lawton: Rrrrggghh... (Barb walks over to stand with Lawton.)

Jack: Oh yeah, we took the liberty of calling in a few reinforcements. (Under the haze of dust, several Security cars group around the side of the mountain.) And listen up, kids, they found your dad. He's a little banged-up, but he'll be fine.

Lawton: You _rat_! (Goes for a mechanism on his belt, pulls it out, flicks it open, and presses a button on top. The front of the flower shop on the corner explodes dramatically. More buildings around town explode. The Enforcers and Toru wince and cough from the smoke.) You didn't think I'd go down without a fight, didja?! (Every inch of the streets is filled with thick smoke. Barely visible through the haze, Lawton's huge duel runner is taking off.) I'm outta here! See yuh! Hahahahaha! (Rides away, out of the smoke, across the prairie. Lyra, Sect, Toru, Yusei, Jack, and Crow cough from the smoke. Kalin coughs too, huddling together with West and Nico.)

Kalin: Kids! Are you okay?!

Nico: Yeah...

West: Think so...

Kalin: Lawton...!

Lyra: Huh—? (Through the smoke, Kalin spots Yusei's runner lying on the ground.)

Yusei: Huh? Kalin, take my duel runner! Finish this once and for all! ...I believe in you, we all do. (Gives Kalin a thumbs-up, and Kalin smiles cunningly.)

Kalin: Heh, thanks Yusei— he's all mine! (Rides out to the desert after Lawton, who glances back, surprised to see Kalin. Kalin gains on him, cutting through a dip and uses the slope as a ramp to jump; above Lawton, he leaps off, and tackles Lawton to the ground. They roll over and over until Kalin pins Lawton to the ground, gasping for breath.) _Going somewhere_?

Lawton: Lemme guess, Kalin. You wanna finish the duel.

Kalin: You bet, Lawton, more than _anything_ I do! But even though that may be, I am not going to.

Lawton: W-why not?

Kalin: Because I realized something watching you back at the town. You didn't have the heart of a duelist. Ya see, you're nothing but a bully. So, you don't get to go down on the duel field— you go down here, as a coward!

* * *

(Later- Satisfaction Town. A hammer pounds a nail into fresh wood. Under the sun, the whole town is a cheerful construction site. Trudge stands confidently in the center of town, watching a pair of his officers escort Barb and Lawton into a Security van.)

Lawton: _Watch it_!

Barb: _Hey, don't I get a phone call_?! (The two officers close the back doors to the truck and it drives away. Toru approaches Trudge.)

Toru: Look, they're really sorry about what they did. Please, sir, don't take them away to the Facility.

Trudge: Relax. I'm not takin' anyone else anywhere. Ya see, this town needs people to help rebuild. That will be their rehabilitation.

Toru: You got it, sir! They're on the job! (Salutes. Yusei, Jack, and Crow's runners are parked near the water tower, and the three are speaking with Kalin, West, and Nico nearby.)

Yusei: So, is it true, Kalin? You're staying?

Kalin: That's right. I wanna help this town reach its full potential, and make sure these two are okay until their dad fully recovers.

Nico: Thank you, Kalin.

West: Yeah, you're awesome! (Yusei smiles at the kids, then looks up.)

Kalin: Yusei... you made all of this possible. Thank you. You were right— the darkness has left me. (Offers a hand.)

Yusei: Kalin... (Gladly clasps the offered hand. They stand together at the brink of a new beginning.)

Crow: I dunno, I kinda like to think that _I _made some of it possible too...

Jack: Oh, come on. If anyone deserves credit, it's _me_. Did you see how I rescued those kids? I should get a _medal_! (Kalin smiles a bit, and gives thumbs-up. All three return it. Soon all three runners are ride into the desert. West and Nico happily run a few steps after them, waving.)

West and Nico: 'Bye, guys!

Kalin: The darkness has left me, and been replaced by light; and now, the same holds true for this town.

(Toru's house)

Lyra: Well, looks like the town's cleared up. I trust that you won't be needing our assistance anymore, Toru.

Toru: Huh? Whadya mean? There's still a bunch of stuff to talk about, and besides… (Looks at Sect.)

Sect: Huh, what?

Toru: Oh, nothing. I just wondered if you were a turbo duellist is all.

Lyra: Oh! That's right, I completely forgot!

Toru: Huh?

Lyra: The Grand Prix. You _do_ wanna participate, don't you?

Toru: The GP?

Sect: Yeah! The best turbo duelists in the world! It's gonna be huge!

Toru: The best… in the world…

Lyra: Yeah. So, you'll think about it, right?

Toru: (Laughs) There is no "I'll think about it"… Cuz I'm in, baby!

Lyra: Haha! That's awesome, Toru!

Sect: Yeah. But I wanna face Yusei as tough as I can.

Toru: You're all about that Yusei fella. What's so special about him, anyway?

Sect: Huh? Yusei's my bro! He's my idol He's a signer and he even defeated Rex Goodwin, the ex-director of New Domino City! _That_'s why Yusei's special!

Toru: From what I saw, he's got a lotta fight in him. Yourself, you're a little wimp, _but_, I don't mind that. I'll see you in about a week, when I manage to maximise the engine for my runner.

Lyra: Thanks, Pal. (Offers a hand.)

Toru: (Takes her hand and shakes it.) See you guys later then. Oh, and Iguana-boy, look after Lyra for us, would ya?

Sect: Sure. (Thumbs up. He and Lyra mount their runners and put on their helmets, riding off into the distance.)

* * *

(Ride 1- End.)


	3. The Synchro Solution- Toru is that You?

AN: Here's chapter 4, again, I'm sorry if anyone seems OOC or if there are any mistakes in the duels/ punctuation. I hope you enjoy, please review if you'd like :)

* * *

**Ride 2- The Watt Wonder Misaki and the Synchro Solution. Would the Real Toru Please Stand Up?!**

* * *

(Toru's garage.)

Toru: I _can't believe_ that Sect managed to eat _all_ of my doughnuts! They're a delicacy!

Sect: Well, if you leave the box out, I'm only gonna eat them. They'll go off!

Toru: I also can't believe how greedy you are.

Sect: Sorry…

Toru: No need to apologise, I can get a few more on the way home from the parts shop later.

Sect: Sure. Thanks, Toru.

Toru: Just remember that you owe me twice now.

Sect: Twice?

Toru: For saving you at Satisfaction Town and for eating the rest of the box!

Sect: Yusei was the one who saved us!

Toru: Did you forget when I stormed into that room to break you out?

Sect: And then left us tied up and forgot about us, _jeez_, _you're my hero_…

Toru: Say that again and you might just meet a good friend of mine, it's called my left fist.

Lyra: Can you two _stop fighting_ over donuts?! This engine programme isn't gonna make itself!

Sect and Toru: Sorry, Lyra.

Lyra: (Sighs.) Can you come take a look at this? There's a light flashing on one of the parts. (Points to her laptop screen.)

Toru: (He and Sect move to that they can see Lyra's laptop screen.) THAT'S NOT GOOD! (The engine on the spare runner blows a gasket and the room is covered in smoke. Everyone coughs.)

Sect: Urk. I wish we had another person who's good with machines on our side... Toru keeps blowing it up!

Toru: You're one to talk.

Sect: _Hey_!

Lyra: _Guys_! Break it up or I'm leaving. Toru, that girl in your class is good with machinery, isn't she?

Toru: Huh? Oh yeah! She told me on the day we both transferred.

Sect: (Wolf-whistles) Someone's got a crush.

Toru: (Blushing) Knock it off would ya? I- I don't like anyone just—

Sect: Just?

Toru: Just my runner. It's me and my bike wherever I go.

Sect: _Whatever ya say_, _Toro_.

Toru: Argh! I've had it! Fine, I'll ask her, just don't expect her to come back, trust me, she's not all that talkative.

Sect: So, she's shy?

Toru: Not shy. Sarcastic, and intimidating.

Lyra: How good a mechanic is she?

Sect: Is she good?

Toru: Yeah. But if she were to join our team we'd have to teach her about our decks.

Lyra: Seems easy enough. I say we ask her.

Toru: Sure thing, I'll go ask her.

* * *

(Later- Toru's Garage. He and Misaki enter.)

Toru: This is the place.

Misaki: It's not bad. Can I look at the engine programme now?

Toru: S-Sure. (Turns on his laptop and shows Misaki the programme.)

Misaki: I see…

Toru: Yeah?

Misaki: I see... I think I fix this.

Lyra: You sure?

Misaki: Of course. You just have to front-load the DTR and adjust the way your CP crunches logarithms. _That_'_s all_.

Sect: O…kay, um, I have no idea what you just said, but it's sounding like you know you're doing. I mean, if you can manage to give our duel runners more oomph… that'd be great. Just… err… how long will it take.

Misaki: A few minutes, that's all I'll need.

Lyra: You _have_ to show me how to do that.

Misaki: Okay. (Sits at the computer, showing a schematic of Toru's runner, Lyra, Sect and Toru watch over her shoulders.) See how the boost isn't running through the core processor? I'll tweak the code line so the timing starts earlier. That way, the energy generates from the get-go.

Toru: But won't that overheat the intake manifold?

Sect: (Whispers to Lyra.) What're they saying?

Lyra: (Whispers to Sect.) I never thought I'd say this, but, I have absolutely no idea.

Misaki: This line coding is relatively universal, so I can make the same adjustments to your _other_ duel runners, too; give 'em a little more kick.

Sect: _Really_...? Do _mine_ next!

Lyra: Weren't you saying how Yusei and you built that runner together and it would be sinful to tamper with it?

Sect: Yeah, but I was the same one that said that I wanted to make my runner better for the Grand Prix. Hehe.

Bruno: Sure thing. Hey, and also, if you want, I can reroute your alternator's output through a solenoid, and then bind the whole connection with an expansion structure, which ought to increase your overdrive a little.

Sect: Ooh! Yeah! Yeah! Do that!

Lyra: So, your name's _Misaki_, is that right?

Misaki: Yeah.

Lyra: Well my name is—

Misaki: You're Lyra, I know. You were the one who overtook the Arcadia Movement after defeating your godfather in a duel.

Lyra: Two duels, and it wasn't overtaking, more like, I reversed the Arcadia Movement into something better.

Misaki: I get it. Toru's told me all about you and Sect.

Lyra: Err… right…

Toru: So, listen; there's something we're having a hard time with. Look. Maybe you can help us figure it out. (Brings up a different schematic on the screen, a gear-shaped cross-section with innumerable moving parts.)

Misaki: Is this a _planetary particle engine design_?

Toru: Uhh, yeah, how did you—

Misaki: Have you constructed it yet?

Toru: Not one that _works_.

Misaki: Well, the control program looks pretty tight, but— wait, is that an _automatic retrofit_ that's running? That could be your problem, right there. Without an intermediate compiler built into your code, you could be losing processing time. I could work on building one into your program for you if you want me to.

Sect: Toru! You can't just say, '_hey, look, here's all my top-secret designs_'!

Toru: Come on, Sect, not now, okay? We're trying to have, like, a _real conversation_ here?

Sect: Wha- you— are you implying that you and I don't have _real conversations_?! (Toru takes no notice, leaning over Misaki's shoulder.)

Misaki: The challenge in this design is gonna be stabilizing the mini-turbo properties—

Sect: But... _Toru_...

Lyra: Stop tryin' to bother 'em, Jack, they're in the middle of a *_real conversation_*; they're talking about things a don't really understand.

Sect: Fine, let's forget this!

Toru: Right, but if you lower the GPM, you lose core momentum. That's not the best tradeoff.

Bruno: Good point. I guess we could boost the momentum in a different way.

* * *

(Gala Hall. Team Shining Storm- minus Misaki- and Team 5D's stand together.)

Sect: The _World Racing Grand Prix Gala!_ This! Is! Awesome! The music! The decorations! The duelists! And best of all, the _food_!

Toru: I'll tell ya, things have been so _intense_ lately! This party should really help us take our mind off things, don't ya think? … Err, Lyra? Hello? Lyra?

Carly: ..._Anyway_, it all started— Hey guys, over here!

Sect: Hey, Carly. What're you doing here?

Carly: What _else_? I'm doing a story. After all, this is like _the_ premier duel event of the season! Ooh! Check it out, there's Team Unicorn! (Turns and raises her camera to take a picture) Pointy hair and all! Speaking of... why isn't _Jack_ here?

Crow: ...You're right. Jack _lives_ for these kinds of events, it's not like him to miss a big party like this. That is, unless—

Jack: Looking for _me_? (Crow and Akiza turn to see Jack wearing a snazzy suit, with gold embroidery around the edges with a white hat.)

Crow: ...Unless he wants to be fashionably late.

Jack: _Fashionable_ is right; _nothing_ beats a _tailored suit_!

Crow: What?! Ya had it _tailored_?! Jack, how many times do I have to tell you— we barely have enough money to make our rent and eat! What made ya use a tailor?!

Jack: Carly. She said I'd look extra-handsome in a fitted suit.

Lazar: Your attention, please!

Carly: Uh...

Toru: Oh, _good_, it's starting!

Lazar: (He stands on a gallery above the room.) Lazar: I am Lazar, and I thank you for joining us tonight to celebrate the commencement of the first ever, _World Racing Grand Prix_! As everyone knows, New Domino City has undergone quite a few changes as of late, not _least_ of which was the opening of the Daedalus Bridge, which has effectively ended the strife that once existed between the _City and_ the _Satellite_. Now duelists can come and go through _both_ districts. So, what better way to celebrate this _triumph_, than with a duel event like no other! And I _assure you_, my friends, the World Racing Grand Prix will be _exactly that_. Many surprises await, believe you-me, but for now let me just say _welcome_!

Lyra: ("After what Yusei told me... Do I _really need a new strategy_...?")

* * *

(Flashback at Poppo Time. Yusei and Lyra are talking)

Yusei: The ghost shuts down synchros, so you have to be careful about when you summon them against the Meklord Emperor cards. (End Flashback.)

Lyra: ("Could he be right? Is it foolish for me to try and duel using synchros?") Uh... (Feels Venus' presence.) Huh…?

MC: Greetings, one and all! It is my great honour to announce a very _special_ feature in this, our premiere Grand Prix! What you see before you, is a new duel course currently under construction in New Domino City! _But_ this is not just _any_ duel course; these roads can transform to create tracks the likes of which you've never seen! But, in order to duel on it, you'll need to prove your Duel Monsters mettle and win your way to the finals! Good luck, duellists!

Andre: Lyra Koto?

Lyra: Huh? (Snaps out of her trance.)

Andre: It _is_ you; you're the duelist who disbanded the Arcadia Movement a while back, am I right? I've heard about you; _good things_! Sorry, allow me to introduce ourselves; we go by the handle 'Team Unicorn'.

Toru: Team Unicorn?! I know you! You guys have, like, every team-duelling record that's _out_ there! _You're_ the guys who made team duelling so popular!

Andre: And _you are_?

Toru: The name's Toru; I'm one a' Lyra's teammates.

Lyra: Uh, excuse me. (Walks off)

Toru: Wait, Lyra— what gives, where ya goin'?! (To Team Unicorn) Uh, sorry, she's really not usually like this. Uh, pardon me for a second. (Follows Lyra around the staircases, through the corridor between them and the windows, and grabs her by the shoulder.) Hey, Lyra!

Lyra: (Shoves him off; her mood's been getting worse and worse all night.) Let go!

Toru: Huh? Ugh, what is your _problem_, girl?! Don't tell me it's still the Ghost! (Lyra stops walking.) So, it _is_ the Ghost. (He walks up to Lyra; but doesn't try to grab her shoulder again.) Look, I'm not gonna pretend to understand what you're going through. But if you wanna talk about it, I'm _here_.

Lyra: Sorry, Toru, not this time, okay?

Toru: Huh? (Grimaces, watching Lyra walk away. As Lyra walks past a guy looking out the huge plate glass windows that make up the wall of the pavilion, the guy starts to freak out. Lyra turns to look at what's going on, right before a duel runner crashes through a window. Everyone tries to run for cover as the huge guy on the runner happily perpetuates the mayhem.)

Debacle: Hope none a' you uppacrusts mind me crashin' your party!

Carly: That's Debacle; he's a local tough guy. (Security officers move amongst the crowd. Debacle holds up a WRGP poster.)

Debacle: I heard about your little contest; but guess what— it ain't happenin' unless I gets a cut a' the prize dough!

Trudge: Arrest him! (Dozens of Security officers swarm forward at Trudge's command; Debacle easily sends several of them flying. The party is in chaos again; Debacle starts riding, scattering bystanders and overturning tables.)

Debacle: Comin' through! (Keeps riding, scattering the crowd and the party tables.) Lemme clear those tables! (Party guests scatter right and left, until finally the only person left standing in front of Debacle is Misaki, her duel disk already activated on her white-gloved arm. She squares her shoulders and faces down the charge.)

Lyra: Look out!

Debacle: Who wants some! How 'bout _you_!

Lyra: Akiza!

Akiza: Come forth, Black Rose Dragon!

Debacle: Aaaaagghhh! (Black Rose Dragon whips him with his tail. He crashes through another window, his runner overturns, and lands on the patio outside.) H-how dare you! (Security rushes in.)

Trudge: All right, men, surround him! You're coming with us!

Debacle: You'll _never_ catch me! (Jumps back on his runner; the officers scatter before he can land his front wheel and he rides across the terrace.)

Trudge: Quickly! Take to your duel runners! (Security guys run past Akiza.)

* * *

(Bay Parking. The signers run through the parking lot.)

Crow: Come on— we've got to try and catch up with that guy! (A stranger blocks their path, and they stop running.)

Leo: Hey, outta the way, we're in a _hurry_ here! (The person blocking their way is Visor) Do we _know_ you? (The stranger walks up to Yusei.)

Yusei: ("It's those same eyes. The ones that've been watching me...!") (Visor and Yusei are now face-to-face; they stare at each other for a moment. Lyra seems surprised, startled out of his gloom by what he sees in this person's eyes, which caught his attention even when directed at his back from far away.)

Jack: Forget _him_, Yusei! Let's _go_! (They keep running, and Yusei shakes it off and starts to follow also.)

Visor: Go and do _what_? (They stop and turn back to face him again.) The duel will be over by the time _you_ find the Ghost. And even if it's _not_— you won't be able to help. _Will you_, Yusei? You're not ready to face the Ghost yet. You must first find what you're looking for.

Yusei: 'Looking for?'

Visor: That's right. The Synchro Solution.

Crow: The _Synchro Solution_? What's _that_ all about? And another thing! Who exactly _are_ you?! How'bout a _name_ or somethin', _buddy_!

Visor: You can call me Visor.

Yusei: So, Visor, how do we know we can trust you?

Visor: Heh. You _can't_. Where _I_ come from, trust is something a person has to _earn_. Guess you'll have to duel me and find out for yourself!

Yusei: ...Lead the way, _Visor_.

* * *

(Duel Runner Track.)

Yusei: ("Time to find out if Visor can really show me a way to defeat the ghost. Guess I'll find out.")

Visor: (Coasts around a corner, Yusei follows.)

* * *

(Patio outside the gala- Team 5D's and Team Shining Storm- without Misaki- watch.)

Akiza: Are you _sure_ about this?! Letting Yusei take off with some guy we have no idea about?

Sect: No, I'm not.

Saph: Then why did you let him go?!

Crow: 'Cause Yusei's gonna do what he _wants_ to do, whether we like it or not. 'Specially lately. Who _knows_ why he's acting so weird these days.

Lyra: ("I think _I_ may know why…")

Saph: Hel-lo? Earth to Lyra! You okay? You look pretty deep in thought.

Lyra: Uh... I'm fine.

Sect: Hey, look. They're squaring up!

Leo: _Yes_! They're gonna battle!

Jack: I'm not so _sure_ about that. From the looks of it I'd say Visor has _something else_ planned...

* * *

(With Visor and Yusei- they ride away from the gala.)

Visor: Think you can keep up, Yusei? (Presses down with his right foot, turns his left hand grip, and races ahead.)

Yusei: Huh? He wants to _race_...? ("You wanna rev it up? Fine with me!") (He drifts over to the other lane, ready to pass Visor, and starts to speed up. Visor glances over his shoulder, smiles slightly, pleased, and pulls ahead further.) ("Whoa! He's packin _hardcore horsepower_! But so am I!") (His engine lights up the air behind him, briefly, as he rockets after his adversary. Visor expertly rounds a sharp turn, and Yusei pursues. They zing down a straightaway, around another curve, and onto another straight road. Yusei keeps pace at Visor's left wing. Visor and Yusei weave along the straight road.) ("Right now, it's _all_ I can do to _keep up_! But if Visor really does have the answers I'm looking for, I'll have to do better than that!") (Accelerates and closes the gap. The two runners seem to dance around each other as Yusei pulls ahead of Visor, who comes around and passes him, Yusei edges ahead of Visor, then Visor regains the lead. He grins out of the corner of her mouth and dashes ahead, his passage turning the air around his sharp shades. His wheels igniting sparks from the track as he rounds another curve.) That's it, I'm _finishing_ this! (Presses down with his left foot, twists his right grip, pops a wheelie, and speeds up— his back wheel sparks on the road then he rushes forward. He rounds the curve, leaning into it, head barely two feet off the ground.) That is, if it doesn't finish _me_ first!

Visor: (Rounds another corner, the air rushing past him turning the world purple.) Can ya keep up, Yusei?

Yusei: _Watch me_! (Hurtles around the corner next, leaning so far into the curve that his runner is nearly horizontal, fiercely determined to hang on. As he comes out of the turn, he gets so close to the edge of the road that the railing reflects in his helmet visor. Startled, he slows down, snapping out of the fuchsia world of speed energy Visor has been leading him through. Yusei's runner wobbles unsteadily from side to side as he regains his balance and zooms away from the wall.)

Visor: (He's slowed down to stay a short distance ahead of Yusei.) Come on now, Yusei! You'll never be able to beat the Ghost if you can't even survive _this_ snail-paced speed!

Yusei: Huh?!

Visor: (Accelerates back into the purple dimension once again, gracefully flying through a river of fuchsia-white streaks of light.)

Yusei: You asked for it! (Speeds up again, plunging back into the realm of purple lights. He rounds the next corner and skids into the next turn sideways, fighting to stay on course. His right hand shakes on its handle, threatening to lose its grip. He grips harder, straightens up, and sails out of the turn, slowing back into the dark night air.)

Visor: (Looks over his shoulder.) Well done, Yusei; that was step _one_ in learning how to beat the Ghost. Now it's time for step two!

Yusei: Huh?

Visor: I activate Speed World Two! (Waves of light spread out from the two runners, lighting up the night. Duel Lane markers pop up along the side of the highway.)

Duel Runner: Duel mode engaged. Autopilot activated

Yusei: Okay, now let's rev it up duel-style!

Visor: Don't hold back, Yusei! I wanna see _everything you've got_ in this duel!

Yusei: You can _count_ on it! (Draw) First I summon Tricular in defence mode! Then I place a card face down and end my turn!

Visor: You call _that_ giving it your all, Yusei? Here— _watch a pro_! (Draw.) Now first, since you're the only one with a monster on the field right now, I can summon _this_ creature straight from my hand! Behold, Yusei— the tuner monster, Tech Genus Striker!

Yusei: Did he say 'Tech Genus Striker'? I've _never heard_ of that monster before...! (Stays confidently ahead.) Hunh...

Visor: And now, Yusei, since I just special-summoned a level-four-or-below monster to my field, I'm allowed to special-summon this big bad beast directly from my hand. Come to the field— Tech Genus Werewolf! And now, I'll tune the level-two Tech Genus Striker, with the level-three Tech Genus Werewolf, to synchro-summon a warrior from the ways of old— Appear! Tech Genus Gladiator!

Yusei: ("I don't _get_ it. Sure, it's a synchro, but he doesn't have any abilities that make 'im too big of a _threat_.")

Visor: Next, I'm going to summon the tuner monster, Tech Genus Cyber Magician!

Yusei: Huh?

Visor: Now then, with Tech Genus Cyber Magician out on the field, and the required monsters for a synchro-summoning all currently in my hand...

* * *

(Patio)

Leo: Hold on! Did he say 'currently in his _hand_'?!

Sect: I think _so_ Leo!

* * *

(With Yusei and Visor)

Visor: Go, Tech Genus Cyber Magician! Tune with Tech Genus Rush Rhino! And now, by their bond, I synchro-summon Tech Genus Wonder Magician!

Yusei: Now he's got _two_ synchro monsters...?

* * *

(Patio)

Saph: What's Yusei gonna do _now_?

Aura: Don't worry, Saph— Yusei can handle this without a problem!

* * *

(With Yusei and Visor)

Visor: And now, Gladiator— show that Tricular the might of your axe! Attack!

Yusei: Huunhhh! (His runner sways from one side of the track to the other.)

Visor: And now, you take the difference between their points as damage! (Yusei steadies himself and keeps riding.)

Visor: (Looks back over his shoulder at Yusei.) You okay, Yusei? Or have ya had enough!

Yusei: I'm just getting started, and so is Tricular! Because when he's destroyed in battle, he allows me to summon Bicular!

Visor: Well then I guess it's a good thing I have another synchro ready on deck! Go, Wonder Magician! Destroy Bicular!

Yusei: Sorry, but it's gonna take _three_ monsters to keep my field clear, because when Bicular's destroyed, Unicycular is ready to roll!

Visor: Guess I'm _done_.

* * *

(Patio)

Sect: Yes! _Bro's_ holding his own!

Lyra: ("Or _thinks_ he is! He's been wrong _before_! I hope Yusei's not in over his head here!")

* * *

(With Yusei and Visor)

Yusei: ("Consecutive attacks by two synchro monsters! Is _this_ the strategy I've been looking for? The technique to defeat Machine Emperor Wisel? It _could_ work. After all, Machine Emperor Wisel can only absorb one synchro per turn. If there were _two_... Then if one was taken down another would be able to fight! But is that all there is _to_ it? Or was Visor hinting at something... more?")

Visor: Well? Your move, Yusei. Have you thought it through?

Yusei: Huh! You better believe it! ("Come on...") (Draws.) _Yes_! Perfect!") (He flips over his drawn card. It's "Speed Spell - Synchro Defuse".) I activate the speed spell Synchro Defuse! Now, since I have two or more speed counters, I gain control of one synchro monster on your side of the field until the end phase of this turn!

* * *

(Patio)

Toru: So, he just stole Visor's synchro?

Crow: Yep— just like the Ghost stole his! Don't ya see, if Yusei duels against Visor like the Ghost duelled against _him_, then however Visor counters will be the Synchro Solution!

* * *

(With Yusei and Visor)

Yusei: Tech Genus Gladiator is now _all mine_, Visor! (Visor speeds up.) Huh!

Visor: Well done, Yusei! Now prepare to step outta the shadows and into the _light_! Go, Accel Synchro!

Yusei: Accel Synchro?!

Visor: (Continues accelerating, and the air around him turns purple, then blue.) You wanted to know the Synchro Solution, so I give you, the Accel Synchro!

Yusei: What's happening, Visor?!

Visor: Watch and _see_! (The air starts to turn white, obscuring him from view. A green ring blossoms around the track, as though the riders themselves are flying through the rings of a synchro-summoning. The air around Visor is now a green, and more rings are appearing. Yusei watches in stunned amazement. There's a bright, blinding flash.)

Yusei: (He is on the track alone. Ahead of them, it is dark.) Where'd he _go_? (Rides onward. The air behind him pulses, dispersing waves of power. Yusei is forced to the side of the track, as the air space directly beside him shines brighter and brighter, and Visor comes roaring out of it.) Where'd _that_ monster come from?! And what in the world _is_ it?

Visor: It's an accel synchro monster, Tech Genus Blade Blaster.

Yusei: Wait— an _accel_ synchro monster? What's that? And how were you able to summon it right in the middle of my turn?!

Visor: An accel synchro summon uses a synchro-tuner monster _and_ a synchro monster! _And_ it's done with lightning-fast speed!

Yusei: Huh! ("Of course, that's what he meant by finding the Synchro Solution! It was there all along, I just had to push hard enough and go fast enough to uncover it! No _wonder_ he challenged me to race earlier! He wanted to see if I had the speed it took!")

Visor: Don't be _too_ awestruck, Yusei. We still got a duel to finish! (Speeds ahead.)

Yusei: And I got a few cards that _may_ just help finish it! Here goes! (He still has Speed Spell - Synchro Diffusion, in addition to Quillbolt Hedgehog, the trap card Shining Silver Force, and he reaches for "Speed Spell - Angel Baton".) First, I activate the speed spell Angel Baton! With this, since I have two speed counters, I get to draw two cards from my deck, but then must send one card in my hand to the grave. (Discards Quillbolt Hedgehog.) Next I summon the tuner monster Drill Synchron! And now since there's a tuner monster on the field, I can summon Quillbolt Hedgehog from my graveyard. Next, I'll tune level-three Drill Synchron, with level one Unicycular and level-two Quillbolt Hedgehog to create— a gargantuan that can grind through even the greatest garrisons of defense! I synchro-summon— Drill Warrior! And by cutting Drill Warrior's attack points in half, he's allowed to turn his brutalizing drill bits on _you_! Go, Drill Warrior! Underground Grinder! And then I'll end my turn with a face-down!

Visor: At _last_ you're putting up a fight. I'd been waiting for this— I was starting to get _bored_ going so easy on you! But now it seems I can finally start duelling you with some force! It's my turn now! Hah! (Draws) First things first! Tech Genus Blade Blaster, _destroy_ that Drill Warrior!

Yusei: I activate my trap card Wave Force! Now, since a synchro monster was the target of your attack, all monsters on your side of the field in attack mode will be destroyed! _That's_ duelling with _force_!

Visor: Not so fast, Yusei! By sending one card to the graveyard, my Blade Blaster survives your trap. Observe!

Yusei: I play the trap Miracle's Wake! With this, I can summon one monster that was destroyed in battle during this turn! So, come back— Drill Warrior!

Visor: Most impressive.

* * *

(Patio)

Toru: The duel feed's back online.

Lyra: What on _Earth_ is _that_ monster?!

Sect: Oh, no— Yusei's lifepoints are down to 1100!

* * *

(With Yusei and Visor.)

Yusei: (Swiftly gains in on Visor.) ("I was able to keep Drill Warrior out on the field- but with Blade Blaster having thirty-three-hundred attack points, he'd be _completely outmatched_ if they battled! I need to come up with another strategy. Let's _see here_... (Glances at his hand.) The cards in my hand are Speed Energy and Shining Silver Force. With Speed Energy, if I have two or more speed counters, a monster on my field could get a big boost in attack points; I get to multiply however many speed counters I have by two hundred, and that's the bonus. I have three counters now, but next turn I'll have _four_— which would mean I'd be able to increase a monster's attack points by eight hundred! But that would still only give Drill Warrior 3200 attack points, and that's just not enough to beat Visor's Blade Blaster!")

Visor: Face it, Yusei; this duel's _over_.

Yusei: (Places a hand on his deck, ready to draw.) ("It _will_ be, if I don't get the right draw— right here, right now!")

Visor: Just accept it; you _can't win this_.

Yusei: ("As long as there are still cards in my deck, I've _still_ got a shot!") My draw! (Draws- Gauntlet Warrior) Huh! I activate the Speed Spell - Speed Energy! With it, I can increase Drill Warrior's attack points by the number of speed counters I have times two hundred! And next I'll summon Gauntlet Warrior! But he won't stay for long, because by releasing him, all warrior-type monsters on my field gain five hundred attack points! I release you, Warrior. (Discards Gauntlet Warrior.) Now Drill Warrior's attack points increase to 3700! And that means he's _more_ than a match for Tech Genus Blade Blaster! So let 'im have it, Drill Warrior! Whirlwind Winder!

* * *

(Patio)

Leo: All right!

* * *

(With Yusei and Visor)

Visor: Hold it right there. I play an ability— it lets me _remove_ Blade Blaster from play, once per turn.

Yusei: But _that_ means—!

Visor: Rrrrggghhh...!

Yusei: Huh?

* * *

(Patio- Everyone gasps)

Lyra: Check it! _He_ took the hit to save his monster!

* * *

(Duel track. The vents on the sides of Visor's runner gush steam; it swings around, spinning out of control, then spins a few more times on its back wheel, coming to a stop. Yusei rides over to Visor, who raises his head and meets his gaze, expression closed. Yusei walks a few steps toward him.)

Yusei: Visor, are you okay?!

Visor: Yes, I'm perfectly fine. That was a good finish.

Yusei: Maybe— but that didn't have to _be_ the finish, Visor, why did you _do_ that?! Why did you protect your monster with your life-points, it makes no _sense_!

Visor: (Laughs.) Hmhm! I would explain, but I'm afraid that I can't reveal _all_ the secrets of the Accel Synchro, Yusei.

Yusei: Whadya mean? What _don't_ I know?

Visor: ...The answers will all come in good time. Until then, I'll be looking forward to our next duel.

Yusei: Huh? (Visor accelerates and rides away, leaving Yusei standing there on the track with a stunned look on his face.) Accel Synchro...! I found the Synchro Solution— But if I'm going to master it, I've gotta push beyond my limits!

* * *

(Patio)

Lyra: The synchro solution… but do I have what it takes… to perform and master it…?

* * *

(A week later- Night at Toru's garage and a large knock comes from the door)

Security: Open up in there!

Misaki: (Sleepy and without her jacket on, answers the door) This better be important (yawn) A girl needs her beauty sleep! (Unlatches a lock at the top of the door and goes for the handle, then gets knocked over as several fully-uniformed securities burst through the door. One stops and stands over Misaki, who is now lying on her back after being stepped over.)

Security: Sector Security! We have authorisation to search these premises! (Misaki sits up) Any interference will be considered a crime! (The officer shows her a piece of paper)

Misaki: What're you _looking_ for?

* * *

(Sect and Lyra are wandering down from upstairs; Sect's got quite a bedhead; and is wearing a baggy white T-shirt.)

Security 2: Bathroom clear.

Yusei: What's up?

Security 2: Checking upstairs! (Five Security guys troop up the stairs past Sect and Lyra, all business.)

Sect: Huh?! ...Uh, what's goin' on?

* * *

(A Security officer opens Toru's bedroom door.)

Security 2: He's in here, boys!

Toru: (Awake already because of the noise but still lying in bed, glances over at the door.)

Security: Toru Kamiminosota, we've got a warrant here for your arrest. You need to come down to headquarters with us!

Toru: (Sits up, confused.) What _for_?!

Security 2: Cuff 'im, Biggs! (Another Security officer snaps a handcuff around Toru's wrist.)

Toru: What's the meaning of this?!

Security 3: (Another officer picks up a deck of cards on the table or shelf.) Confiscating his deck, sir.

Toru: (Led out to a waiting Security vehicle, his riding jacket draped over his shoulders.) This is an outrage! I know my rights! I haven't done _anything_!

Security 1: Get in the car! (Lyra, Sect and Misaki and run outside as Jack is put into the back of a Security car.)

Lyra: What's going on?! What did he _do_?! (The car drives away without a word more, followed by a Security-logoed truck with a flatbed on which Toru's runner is tied up. This is clearly a serious operation. They watch all the Security drive away.) This is not good.

* * *

(The next morning at the Security headquarters building. Toru sits in a cell, hands clasped tensely together. Lyra, Sect and Misaki are speaking with Mina and Trudge, who stand on either side of a TV screen.)

Mina: This is footage captured by a security camera positioned on the Gleitmann Highway. (Clicks on the screen; the others watch silently, then gasp aloud. The two runners are Toru's distinctive circular model and another, smaller and more garden-variety runner.)

Sect: That's Toru's duel runner! (Toru's runner crashes sideways into the other one, then hits it again, and again, and the smaller runner skids off the road. Then, a very familiar monster appears—)

Lyra: Scrap Twin Dragon?! (Next, they see Jack's runner land on top of another runner, then scrape along the side of the track to spark up a cloud of dust and smoke in its wake.)

Trudge: He's participating in a turbo-duel and he's clearly trying to make his opponent crash! And that's not the _only_ time. We've caught three other instances on tape in the past week!

Sect: (Looks down.) Well, the... _timing_ works.

Trudge: Whadda you mean, the _timing_? Whadda you guys know?!

Lyra, Sect and Misaki: Umm...

Misaki: It's just that, about a little more than a week ago...

Lyra: We were testing out some new engines and training for the WRGP.

* * *

(Flashback- In the stadium, Misaki stands at a laptop while Lyra, Toru, and Sect are riding on the track.)

Toru: My level-three Scrap Goblin tunes my level-five Scrap Golem!

Lyra Voice-Over: We were focusing on tag-duels and team tactics, trying to learn how to play off of one another and build on each other's moves.

Toru: And now, Scrap Dragon attacks you directly! Go, Scrapheap Mayhem! (The holographic opponent dissolves and evaporates under Toru's attack. Toru brakes, and so do Lyra and Sect. Misaki joins them. Toru pulls off his helmet, satisfied.) Hmph! I really amaze me.

Sect: What's the _matter_ with you?! Why did you suddenly go rogue like that?

Toru: What do you mean?

Sect: You _know_ what I mean, Toru. Here— lemme see your hand. I just knew it! You drew Trust Guardian, it was ready to go! When I play my Insect, _you_ bust out Trust Guardian— how many times do I hafta tell ya that?!

Toru: How many times do I have to tell _you_— I am _not_ using some cowardly little tuner as synchro material!

Misaki: C'mon, Toru, why are you being so stubborn?

Lyra: Trust Guardian's power can save a synchro monster from being destroyed in battle. How is that _cowardly_, Toru?

Toru: Scrap Dragon is strong enough to fight alone! I'm not _hiding_ it behind some _tuner_, that's just not my style!

Sect: (Gets in Toru's face.) Are you serious?! This isn't about your stupid _style_, it's about working together with your teammates!

Toru: Rubbish! I'll do what I want and you'll like it, 'cause you're lucky to have me! (Points accusingly) You don't stand a _chance_ without me— you _need_ Toru Kamiminosota!

Sect: Oh, _yeah_...? Well it's not like you could do it alone, you need _us_, too.

Toru: I need _you_?! Who exactly d'you think you're talking to, mate?

Lyra: Toru, come on. We've gotta think like a team. It's not about our individual styles anymore, we either work together or we _lose_ the WRGP, it's _that simple_.

Toru: Maybe it's _that simple_ for _you_— but I am _not_ having it!

Lyra: So, you're _leaving_.

Sect: _Huh_?! What're you gonna do without us?!

Toru: I'll do whatever I wanna do— just the same as I've always done! (Rides away.)

Lyra: No, Toru, hey—! (Toru's already gone. Sect shrugs.)

Sect: He hissy-fits all the time, Lyra, he'll come to his senses.

(End Flashback.)

* * *

Sect: (He's now leaning over the windowed gallery on the other side of the room from the TV set. Lyra, Misaki, Trudge, and Mina are standing and watching.) What's gotten _into_ you, man?! We have a fight and you take it out on innocent _randoms_?!

Toru: (Remains dignified and angry; his back is turned to Sect.) It _wasn't me_, I'm innocent!

Sect: You don't _seem_ innocent! That was _your duel runner_ slamming into that poor sap, and that was Scrap Twin Dragon tearing through the sky! How could that have _possibly_ been someone else?!

Toru: All I know is that _I didn't do what I didn't do_! (Pause.)

Sect: Huh. _Riiight_. I think I know what's goin' on here. Since you're a pathetic has-been _jerk_ who can't do anything by _himself_, you're trying to ruin our team's name! (Lyra and Misaki look upset) You're tryin' to drag us _all_ with ya to _loservile_!

Toru: (Turns around, incensed.) Why, you...! Why don't you get down here, Sect, and say everything that you just said _to my face_!

Sect: (Laugh) I would, but, you're in a cell, and—

Lyra: (Grabs Sect by the shoulder.) Sect—

Sect: —I don't hang out with cells— (Shakes Lyra off and pushes her away.) That's where _selfish_ western champions with attitude problems— (Lyra grabs Sect around the waist and drags him away from the window.) whose best days are _way behind them_ hang out!

Lyra: _Stop it_!

Toru: At least _I've_ been a champion! You're a _nothing_! You always will be! (Two Security guys grab Toru and drag him away.)

Security 1: All right, you, it's quiet time now, let's go!

Sect: So long, Toro, nice knowin' ya!

Lyra: Come on!

Toru (overlapping): I wish I could say the s_ame_!

Sect: Have fun not havin' any friends! (Trudge, Mina, and Misaki look very worried.)

Commercial for the WRGP: The World Racing Grand Prix is _coming soon_! (A CGI graphic of riders on runners is windowed through the WRGP logo, then we zoom into it as one rider zooms around a corner. The picture shifts to a clash between a warrior and a dragon on a track, with the city at their backs.) Get your tickets now or get _left in the dust_! (deep voice) World Racing Grand Prix! (regular) The future of turbo-duelling is _now_! (The end of the commercial displays the WRGP logo again. We switch next to a news report. Angela Raines stands outside the front door of Security headquarters among other reporters.)

Angela (Via TV): This just in. (She continues to report as we pan out of a big screen at the New Domino Mall on which the broadcast is showing. Another screen shows the WRGP logo, and another shows Misty Treadwell modeling.) Former Crash Town Duellist Toru Kamiminosota has been arrested by Sector Security on charges of assault. He's accused of violently engaging with several duelists over the last two weeks. According to a statement from Sector Security, Kamiminosota is denying these charges. We'll have more details— (The same report is being broadcasted via a phone) — when they emerge. This is Angela Raines reporting. (Three teenage girls in red Duel Academy blazers sigh, the center one still holding her phone.)

Girl: Guess we have to find a _new_ crush, girls.

Girl 2: So many photos to tear up— and so little time! (All three sigh.)

Girl 3: ...Huh? Isn't _she_ friends with him? (Points at Misaki) Hmm? (They all peer over at Misaki, sitting and eating lunch by herself.)

* * *

(Lyra and Sect's classroom. Sect, Lyra, Leo, Luna, Dexter, Bob and Patty are gathered around Sly, who's leaning against a desk smugly mouthing off.)

Sly: How is this _surprising_? The guy's nothing but a cocky washed-up _jerk_ and let's _face_ it; all washed-up jerks eventually crack.

Dexter: He _says he's innocent_!

Sly: Hmph. (Sect grabs Sly by the front of his shirt and pulls him up nose-to-nose.) Hmm…?! Lemme _go_!

Sect: You don't know _what_ you're talking about! If Toru says he didn't do it, then he _didn't do it_!

Sly: Right. You _would_ take his side, Sect.

Sect: (Tackles Sly to the ground, hands around his neck.) Ugh! What's _that_ supposed to mean?! You don't know _anything_ about _anything_!

Lyra: (Runs to them and consolingly holds Sect's shoulders.) Sect, stop it! Let 'im go...! Do you _want_ Seria to hit you again?!

Sect: Urgh... Fine... (Stands up and gets off Sly) He's not worth the trouble anyway...

* * *

(A few hours later at the Toru's place. Aura and Saph are sitting on the couch, Sect on a chair backwards, and Lyra and Misaki are standing around.)

Aura: So, you weren't able to learn anything else?

Lyra: Not really.

Misaki: That's your fault, Sect. You really shouldn't've _gone off on him_ like you did!

Sect: Yeah, yeah. That was _my bad_, I know. I dunno what happened, I just lost my temper!

Saph: So, d'you think he did what they're saying he did?!

Lyra: It's looking pretty bad at this point. If there _is_ a fake Toru out there, well, he hasn't appeared since Toru's arrest, and Toru doesn't have a single alibi for any of the incidents on video.

Misaki: So, unless some new evidence is brought forward, are they just gonna lock him up and that's that?

Lyra: Mmm-hmm.

Saph: No _way_!

Aura: But he didn't do it, right? There must be _something_ we could do to prove that!

Lyra: Like what?

Saph: Uh— I got it! There's clearly someone out there pretending to be Toru! So, we _gotta get out there_ and find 'im an' then drag 'im to justice's door!

Aura: How do we do _that_, detective? D'you have any clues or leads or anything? (Saph sighs.)

Lyra: Look, guys. I think it's best if we leave this up to Trudge for now.

* * *

(Night, at the Security Headquarters building. Trudge walks along a hallway, clearly tense and harried. Seria catches up to him and grabs him by the shoulder.)

Seria: Trudge, wait! You've got the wrong guy! _Listen_ to me! (Trudge stops walking but doesn't turn.) You can't really believe that Toru would do that stuff?! After everything he did to help his friends? He risked his_ life_ to rescue Lyra and Sect at Crash Town. The kid's all honour and heart!

Trudge: (Looks over his shoulder and meets Seria's eyes.) I'm _with_ you on this, Seria. I _wanna believe_, but... (looks away) _you_ saw the video.

* * *

(Toru's Cell. Toru lies on a bed in a cell, staring up at the fluorescent light strips on the ceiling and the air duct covering. Punches the wall with all of his might.)

Toru: ("Somewhere out there in the city, someone is pretending to be me— and I can't do anything about it from in here! I can't _stand_ it!") (He looks at his own fist, furious. He doesn't see a small insect skitter across the small crack of window on his cell door. The bug continues and stops on the door's computerized lock. A light on its head flashes red, then it explodes, and takes the lock with it. The door beeps and swings open, and Jack peers out.) How did _that_ happen? He hears an alarm and starts running.)

* * *

(When Trudge and Mina run to the cell, several officers are already searching the empty room. One of them salutes them.)

Trudge: We heard the alarm; what's going on?

Mina: Why is the door open? _Where's Toru_? (Her phone rings.) Huh? Yeah?

Security (Via phone): It's Wedge, down in Lockup. Kamiminosota just stole his duel runner and deck that we seized and escaped!

Mina: He _what_? Are you serious?!

* * *

(Highway. Toru tears down the dark highway beside the cars. He picks up the top card of his deck: Scrap Twin Dragon.)

Jack: ("What _I_ can't figure out is Scrap Twin Dragon. How could somebody else _have_ this? It doesn't make _sense_; this is a rare, one-of-a-kind monster card!") (He hears a runner engine behind him and glances back. The runner behind him looks exactly like his own, and its rider looks just like him.) Huh! That's my duel runner! But...! (The fake Toru rides up next to him, laughing nastily; but sounds slightly different. His face is concealed by his helmet visor.)

Fake Toru: Hehahahahahahah! You finally made it! I was worried ya didn't have it in you!

Toru: What is this?! Who the deuce're _you_?!

Fake Toru: Everyone knows who _I_ am; my name is Toru Kamiminosota!

Toru: Very _cute_; why're you running around and _pretending_ to be me?!

Fake Toru: Don't be absurd— you're not Jack Atlas! Jack is a champion, a real duelist! You're just a wannabe has-been!

Toru: Is that so!

Fake Toru: Toru Kamiminosota wouldn't let four walls contain _'im_; 'e wouldn't need outside assistance to escape, would 'e!

Toru: Huh...? Are you saying it was _you_ who destroyed the lock on that station door?!

Fake Toru: Mm-hmm... (Swings over and rams Toru sideways. Toru braces as he goes into a barely-controlled tailspin backward and skids into the path of an oncoming car. At the last minute, Toru regains control, revs up his engine, and does a riding backflip over the car. He lands behind it on the road, swerves a bit, and keeps riding. Toru, meanwhile, is again pulling even with the impersonator.)

Toru: Are you nuts?! _Not_ cool!

Fake Toru: Hehahahah! (Slams Toru sideways again.)

Toru: That _does_ it! (Rams back. The two runners keep duking it out as they roar down the highway.)

Fake Toru: _That's_ the look I wanted to see! That's the spirit! Come at me like a _starving beast on the hunt_!

Toru: Whadda you want?!

Fake Toru: I wanna duel! You're not scared of duelling a great champion, are you?

Toru: Think I'm scared of duelling some deranged fanboy? I'll beat you before you can say 'it's my move'! So, if you really wanna duel, you've _got_ it!

Fake Toru: There's a good chap! Now let's find out who the _real_ Toru Kamiminosota is!

Both: Activating Speed World Two!

Duel Runners: Duel mode, engaged. (A wave of light spreads out from the two runners, and then a glowing ring appears around each as they ride side-by-side; the two rings just barely touch in the middle, forming a figure-eight.)

Toru: What is this _white light_ all about?

Duel Runners: Formulating cross-town duel course; and awaiting Central Grid Authority's official authorization... Authorization has been granted. (over loudspeaker) A turbo-duel is about to commence. Combat lane transfiguration underway. All non-duelling vehicles must vacate the combat lane immediately. (The few cars behind shift over into lanes further left, and the two identical runners race onward into the night, through a side-door entrance to a runner track.)

Toru: You are _going down_!

Fake Toru: Don't be so sure!

* * *

(Night, at the garage. Lyra is on the phone.)

Lyra: _Wha'd_ you say?! Toru busted _out_?! (On the couch, Aura's been curled up against the armrest, Saph's been snoozing with his head on the opposite end, and even Misaki has been rubbing her eyes, they all startle awake.)

Trudge (via phone): Look. If he comes to you guys, you _have to let me know_, Lyra.

Lyra: Yeah, I will. (Hangs up.)

Misaki: Wait, so Toru _escaped_?

Aura: As in "e_scaped_" escaped?

Sect: How could 'e do something so _dumb_?!

Saph: He's probably hoping to catch the _real_ criminal!

Lyra: If that's true, then where would he _go_? (She and Misaki think for a moment, then it hits both of them simultaneously.) Huh? ...Ah! The Gleitman Highway!

* * *

(Highway. The matched pair of runners flies around the first curve of the dark track, racing through the New Domino night. Toru's pulling even with his double.)

Fake Toru: I _do_ hope you're hungry—'cause I'm servin' humble pie!

Toru: Just draw already!

Fake Toru: Nehehahaha! I summon Scrap Goblin in defence mode!

Toru: Wait, but that's _my_ monster...!

Fake Toru: I place three cards facedown and end my turn!

Toru: ("So not only does he copy _me_, he copies my monsters, too!")

Fake Toru: What are you waiting for? Hurry up and make a move, I need a good chuckle!

Toru: That does it! You can act like me all you want, but— you can't _duel_ like me! My turn, I draw! (Draws and gasps at the sight of his card- Trust Guardian.) ("Trust Guardian! If I use this right now, I can summon Scrap Twin Dragon; but this monster just _isn't my style_! I _can't do it_! This card goes against everything I stand for! I'd rather _lose_ than use this!") (He places it in his hand.) I summon Scrap Beast in attack mode, but he won't be sticking around for long because now by sending him to the graveyard, I can special summon my Scrap Orthros from my hand. And now that Scrap Beast has been sent to the graveyard, I'm allowed to use the effect of the Gigantes in my hand; so, by removing my Beast from play I can special summon my new monster from my hand! Now, my level-four Gigantes with my level-four Scrap Orthros. As flattering as your little _impersonation_ performance has been, I'm afraid I'm going to have to _yank you_ from the stage! I synchro-summon, Scrap Dragon! I set one card face-down. Now, Scrap Dragon, take out Scrap Goblin with Scrapheap Storm!

Fake Toru: Scrap Goblin's ability activates!

Toru: You don't need to tell _me_ what it does! I'm fully aware that Scrap Goblin can avoid being destroyed in battle, _thank you very much_!

Fake Toru: Hmm.

Toru: Now let me show you what the _real_ Jack Atlas is capable of! I activate Scrap Dragon's special ability, so I target the Scrap Golem on your field and the face-down on my field and destroy them! And this is a _special_ ability doling out the damage, so I'm afraid Goblin can't protect itself! And now all of my dragon's 2800 attack points slam into you as direct damage! I place one card face-down and end my turn!

Fake Toru: ..._Pathetic_! Is this a _joke_?! Are you trying to _mock_ me with this paltry effort?! _Nobody_ insults _me_! (Spins around to ride backward. As his rage grows, at last we glimpse his eyes, glowing unnaturally through his opaque visor.) I busted you out because I thought you might actually _challenge_ me! But you're duelling like a second-rate clown hoping to get a laugh! You aren't worthy of duelling a champion, your very presence is an insult! And no one, _no one_ insults the great Toru Kamiminosota!

Toru: (He is completely floored, eyes wide.) ("What's this weird feeling? Is this...") (He looks down as his hand trembles slightly on its accelerator grip.) ("Is this what it's like to be _afraid_ of something? Why am I _afraid_?")

* * *

(Highway 2. Lyra and Sect coast around a corner on their runners.)

Sect: Lyra, heads up! Check out the signs! (The highway above them has its duel lane signs deployed.)

Lyra: Someone's duelling up ahead.

Sect: Well, d'you think it's Toru?!

Lyra: (Looks back over her shoulder at Sect and nods. She zooms ahead and Sect follows.)

* * *

(Highway)

Fake Toru: Now, get ready, little clown! On this next move I'm gonna prove to you that _I'm_ the real Toru Kamimonosta!

Toru: Hunh. And just _how_ will you do _that_?

Fake Toru: Just _watch_! (draw)

Fake Toru: First I activate the Overboost Speed Spell!

Toru: What...?!

Fake Toru: This card allows me to gain 6 speed counters until the end of my turn. Next, I activate my face down card Count Up, now since I have more than 2 speed counters I can discard however many cards from my hand as I like and gain speed counters in multiples of 2 for each card I discarded. I discard two cards to gain 4 more counters. Now I activate the Speed Spell Smashing Ground. Your sad little attempt to whittle away at my power helped me satisfy the requirements needed to activate this spell; _Say goodbye_ to your Scrap Dragon!

Toru: (Groans and winces as Scrap Dragon is destroyed) No! Scrap Dragon!

Fake Toru: Don't worry though, he won't be gone for long. You see, I'm activating the Speed Spell Monster Reborn! I use up the remaining speed counters in my arsenal to revive an old friend!

Toru: Scrap Dragon?! (Toru is now practically cowering as his favourite card stares him down)

Fake Toru: Hehehahahahaha! This is how a champ _does_ things! This duel isn't just about our life points, is it! No, no, little clown, this duel is about our _lives_!

Toru: Wha—? You— Why're you acting like you're winning, you lost life-points during my turn!

Fake Toru: Hmph. If I were to go at you full-force, you would be finished in an instant! But I don't want to finish you just yet, I intend to play a little cat-and-mouse!

Toru: Rrgh...!

Fake Toru: I now summon Scrap Searcher to the field!

Toru: I'm finished. He'll synchro summon. There's nothing I can do! I'm powerless to stop this guy now…

Fake Toru: What a laugh! A champion doesn't bother trying to chip away, a champion goes full-force! (Raises one finger to point triumphantly toward the sky.) Remember, I'm the master of Crash Town! I _rule_ the western turbo duel! (Toru gasps, stunned at the familiarity.) This champion is gonna take _you_ to the next level! Scrap Dragon gets a tuning from Scrap Searcher, which is going to lead to your demise! I synchro-summon, Scrap Twin Dragon! (Smouldering embers fill the sky, and the dragon's engines and wings seem to glow an intense shade of violet; but with face and body shape like that.)

Toru: This isn't _possible_! Scrap Twin Dragon is a one-of-a-kind monster, and it's only in _my_ deck!

Fake Toru: (His dragon towers over Toru.) Go, Scrap Twin Dragon! Tear up his life-points! (The dragon's eyes blaze a fiery red and a huge meteor forms in one of its mouths as it swings back its heads and releases the fireball.) I end my turn.

Toru: My t-turn… Draw… (Draws card) ("NO! Nothing I do now can stop his dragon, I have nothing on the field and none of the cards in my hand can stop him…") I… end my turn…

Fake Toru: Then it's my turn once again, I draw. And with your turn gone, I can attack you one more time!

Toru: _NO_! (The blast hits, hard. Toru's cry of pain and fear is heard as his runner is propelled through the air backward.) Uuuuuuuggghh! (It bounces upright but skewed, then a few times on its side, then skids on its side, completely and dangerously out-of-control. Toru opens his eyes to see the curved side of the track approaching, haphazardly illuminated by his careening headlights.) Ugh! Uuwaauaauaauaaugh! (He crashes, and there is a glimpse of broken shards. Toru, still on his runner, just smashed through the edge of the runner track, and is falling toward the dark, sparkling ocean below among broken shards, still in a state of shock.) ("How...?! How could he have my cards?! And how could he have mastered Scrap Twin Dragon's tactics?! _Who IS he_?!")

Fake Toru: (Pulls over and stops beside the flaming wreckage of the side of the track Toru fell through and watches him fall.) When an engine burns out, you replace it with a better one; an _upgrade_! And _you_, my little _clown_, have _definitely burned out_! So, I guess that makes _me_ your upgrade!

Toru: (Glimpses his eyes through the visor; the impostor's irises are bright red.) Huh! (Still on his runner and in a state of complete shock and horror, is falling straight down toward the ocean, back-first. The splash propels water as high as the track and it rains down, extinguishing the fire. As the flames die down, Lyra and Sect ride up on their runners. They see the purple-tinged Scrap Twin Dragon reigning over the scene of destruction and someone on a runner just like Toru's parked beside a smashed chunk out of the side of the track. The rider pivots on his wheel and faces them, smiling calculatingly through his visor. He looks slightly menacing.)

Sect: Huh?!

Lyra: Toru, what're you _doing_?

Sect: Running only makes you look guilty!

Fake Toru: Hmhmhmhm. (He raises a hand, and his Dragons rears back with another gout of flame— and unleashes it on Lyra and Sect. We hear them shout, and when the blast clears and they look again, the track is silent.)

Sect: He's gone...!

Lyra: Huh... (The full moon sparkles down onto the dark, dark water as it breaks against the track's support pylons and the nearby cliffside. Caught in a crevice in the rocky shore below, rescued from the ocean's harsh waves, is a single card- Trust Guardian.)

* * *

Angela (via speakers): This is Angela Raines reporting. Toru Kamiminosota, the former Crash Town Duellist now charged with assault, has escaped from custody and is currently _at large_. Sector Security is advising citizens to avoid major highways if possible. Anyone with information pertaining to Kamiminosota's whereabouts should contact the local authori— (Lyra, Sect, Misaki, Aura and Saph have been watching the same broadcast on TV at Toru's garage. Someone just flicked off the TV.)

Saph: _We_ don't have 'information pertaining to his whereabouts', _do_ we?

Misaki: You said you saw him last night on the highway, right? He didn't say _anything_?

Lyra: No, not really. It was _weird_. He just _smirked_, and took off. ("Toru, _what is going on_ with you?")

* * *

(Later during the evening)

Lyra: What did you say?!

Sect: You're sure it wasn't a _fake_ picture or somethin'?

Lyra: Yeah, it's just gotta be. It's not exactly a common model, _his_ is the only one _like_ it. Why would someone else build another one, unless... (She and Sect look at each other.)

* * *

(Highway. Lyra and Sect tear up the highway as the sun sets.)

Lyra: The Toru we saw last night was an impostor!

Sect: So, the big question now is, where's the _real_ Jack! (Above, the area around the shattered hole in the side of the track is barricaded with signs.)

Lyra: Remember how the barrier next to the fake Toru was shattered?

Sect: You don't think that...?!

Lyra: I don't know. Let's just check the area below the highway. (She and Sect park. Lyra glances around, Sect takes off his goggles and Lyra removes her helmet. Sect leans over the rocky edge they're standing on, spots something, and skids down the steep slope, running toward it.)

Sect: Huh?

Lyra: Crow!

Sect: (Leans over and finds what he saw—the card Trust Guardian, lying abandoned among the rocks.) Oh, no...! (Picks up Trust Guardian, staring at it closely. Lyra joins him.)

Lyra: What is that, is that one a' Jack's cards?

Sect: (Crow sinks to one knee, shaking.) It's Trust Guardian! He wouldn't drop this...! (The card falls from Sect's hand. He's nearly crying, floored with grief.) Something's _happened_! I can't believe I said all that mean stuff, Lyra! Ugh, I mean... ohh... he could be _gone_, an'... an'...

Lyra: (Picks up the card and looks at it.)

Sect: I'm sorry, Toru...!

Lyra: What _happened_...? (Lyra stands and takes her cell phone out of his pocket, glances at the front, and answers it.)

Carly (via phone): We've got trouble!

Lyra: What is it, Carly?

Carly (Via phone): Toru's been spotted on the highway again, and Sector Security is after him!

* * *

(Elsewhere… The space is all shades of purple and black, with a bit of red brightening the purple in some places. Grey masses, like giant wads of lint or bolls of coarse and soot-filled cotton, float in the ether. A few are attached to vines or tentacles, which restrain the real Toru's arms and legs. He struggles in the void against their grasp, teeth bared with rage and fear. Directly ahead of him, wherever that is, the void presents a screen that gives him a front-row seat as Security hunts his double. The fake Toru looks directly at the real one through the screen as he rides, laughing malevolently.)

Toru: Let me go! Who are you?! Whaddayou think you're doing, pretending to be me!

Fake Toru: You don't get it, _do_ you, old chum! I _am_ you— a _better you_! Huhuhahahahaha!

Toru: NO!

* * *

(Highway the fake Toru races down the highway, pursued by five Security officers on duel runners. One of them is Seria.)

Seria: Come on, Toru! You're only making things worse, turn yourself in!

Fake Toru: (Ignores Seria. They ride into a tunnel. He rides up the side of the tunnel and runs over two light fixtures, shattering them with his wheel. Glass shards fly into the faces of the oncoming Security riders. They panic and crash.)

Security: Look out!

Security 2: Whoaaaa!

Seria: (She is the only one to ride out of the ensuing cloud of dust and smoke.) Toru, _stop_! This isn't like you! You're a good _guy_!

Fake Toru: Ahahahahaha! Did you hear that? She thinks you're a _good_ guy, how very _sweet_! I guess it's safe to say he doesn't _know_ you very well, isn't it!

* * *

(Elsewhere)

Toru: (Leans forward against the bonds, furious.) Stop ruining my name!

(In a big blue room, the three Directors are watching Toru in his prison.)

Primo: Do you think it possible that we've overestimated this _Toru_ character? I'm starting to doubt whether or not he fits into the grand design.

Jacob: _Have patience_. All men struggle when trying to defeat the enemy within. It is _through_ this struggle that they find their true strength.

Lester: You better be right. It was _hard_ conjuring the energy to copy all those _cards_ of his.

* * *

(Elsewhere)

Toru: (Fights and struggles against the imprisoning vines.) Ugh... uagh!

Sect (via screen): Hey, Seria!

Toru: (Looks up, eyes wide with surprise and horror.) Sect?!

* * *

(Highway. Lyra and Crow are gaining on Seria and the fake Toru on their own runners.)

Seria: Stay back, guys, you can't get involved!

Sect: That isn't Toru, Seria, it's some sort of _loser impostor_! (He and Lyra are riding on Seria's right and left wings.)

Seria: _Impostor_? What're you talking about, of _course_ it's Toru!

Lyra: No, it's _not_! He's a fake!

Seria: A _fake_?!

Fake Toru: Hahahahahaha! Sounds like _someone_ can't accept that I've finally decided to be _who I really am_!

Sect: I dunno who _you_ are, but you are _not Toru Kamiminosota_! Sure, Toru's an arrogant and selfish egomaniac, an' he always eats my cereal and has a go at me for eating too many donuts, but he's my buddy— and 'cause a' you, I said horrible things I can't take back now! You know what it's like to know you might never be able to apologize to a friend?!

* * *

(Elsewhere)

Toru: I'm right here, Sect!

* * *

(Highway)

Sect: But even if I can't tell my friend that I'm sorry, I can at _least_ try to do 'im right by kicking your sorry _butt_!

Fake Toru: Go ahead and try it, pipsqueak! (Decelerates, swerving back towards Sect, and then turns on his engine, blasting Sect with it.)

Sect: Whaaaaaaahh!

* * *

(Elsewhere)

Toru: Sect, no!

* * *

(Highway- Sect's runner bounces back along the tunnel, first on its front wheel, then on its back. Sect comes flying after it, landing hard on the pavement.)

Sect: Agh! Agh!

Lyra: (Rides past, calling back to him.) Sect! You okay?!

Fake Toru: Hahahahaha! That little joke thought he could take me on, but a champion like me devours pipsqueaks like him on a daily basis!

Lyra: No way! If you were _really_ Toru Kamiminosota, you'd know that that _little joke_ is one a' your best buds, and you wouldn't do _anything_ to hurt your friends!

Fake Toru: A _champion_ has no use for friends! Only losers sit around and depend on friends, champions reign _alone_! (Loosens a smokescreen from the back of his runner.)

Seria: Lyra look out!

Lyra: Hah! (She rides through a thick fog; she can't see a thing, until he sees the shadow of the fake Toru's runner decelerating toward him, about to do the same to him that it did to Sect.)

* * *

(Elsewhere)

Toru: Lyra! That _does_ it! (Fights even harder against the bonds; they spark and crackle with power.) Nobody messes with my mates and gets away with it! (Clenches his fists, and shatters the bonds around his wrists, yanks away from the vines restraining his arms— and his whole prison shatters… He is sitting alone in the dark, in a metal chair with several thick wires emerging from the back, wearing a visored helmet. He pulls it off and throws it away, looking around. His runner is parked nearby.) My duel runner! (He bursts through the metal doors of the cave he was trapped in, riding. He hits the ground, bounces slightly, and races away toward the City.)

* * *

(Highway)

Seria: (Lyra, She, and the Fake Toru ride out of the tunnel. Seria urgently speaks into her headset.) I'm in pursuit of the suspect, heading north through Centerfield District! Requesting backup! (Toru's duel runner jumps the edge of the highway above)

Toru: Make way for the _real_ Toru Kamiminosota, you _second-rate wannabe_! (Crashes right down on top of the fake's duel runner, sending both of them spinning.)

Lyra: It's _Toru_!

Seria: There really _are_ two of 'em!

* * *

(Back in the tunnel, Sect is picking up his runner. And the screen shows the two white runners, neck and neck.)

Sect: Ugh... Huh?! Wait does this mean Toru is all right?!

* * *

Lyra: (Throws Trust Guardian to Toru) Toru, catch!

Toru: (Smiles when he flips the card over) Hmph! You _really_ want me to use this card, don't you, Lyra! (Places it on the top of his deck, which automatically shuffles.) You claim to be a better version of me, but you're wrong. You're not a _better me_; you're the _worst_ of me! You're all my negative qualities come to life, and I may've let you defeat me once, but now— _it's time for a rematch_!

Fake Toru: Hah!

Both: Let's do this! Activating the Speed World Two field spell!

Duel Runners: Duel mode, engaged. (A ring of light spreads outward from the two runners, and twin rings of light appear around the runners in an infinity symbol.)

Toru: This white light again. This must be what makes duel damage become _real_ somehow! (The duel lane signs pop up along the highway, and a holographic barrier appears to separate off the farthest right lane. Colourful lines spread over the familiar road map of Domino City.)

Duel Runners: Formulating cross-town duel course; and awaiting Central Grid Authority's official authorization... Authorization has been granted. A turbo-duel is about to commence. Combat lane transfiguration underway. All non-duelling vehicles must vacate the combat lane immediately. (Blocks of raised street erupt from the ocean, leading away from sparkling New Domino City and straight toward the camera. The two white runners roar through a gate onto a duelling track.)

Fake Toru: Let's _do this_!

Toru: You're goin' _down_! (The light panels above the duelling track light up.)

Fake Toru: _I'll_ go first! I summon Scrap Hunter, in attack mode! Next, I place one card facedown and end my turn! Honestly, you clown, how d'you expect to defeat _me_ when _I'm_ the better _you_!

Toru: I hope you're ready to _eat those words_! (Draws- Trust Guardian) It's _my_ turn! ("Trust Guardian! If I had used this during our first duel, I would've been able to synchro-summon Scrap Twin Dragon before him; but I let my pride get in the way. That was a huge mistake. A mistake I can't let happen again!") When only you control monsters and my field is empty, I'm allowed to special summon Cyber Dragon from my hand! Next, I'm summoning the Trust Guardian tuner monster! Next, I use the Speed Spell- Scrapheap! And since I have one speed counter, I'm able to turn Trust Guardian into a "scrap" monster until the end of my turn.

Lyra: Go for it, Toru!

Toru: Right, because now, Cyber Dragon gets a tuning from Trust Guardian! I synchro-summon, Scrap Twin Dragon! Now, prepare to lose!

Carly: (Her car is a little out-of-place on the duelling track. She comes around a bend and comes into view of the duel.) There they are! (Gasps a sigh, psyched.) It looks like the two Torus are battling! This is the _ultimate_ scoop!

Seria: Pull over, miss, you can't be here; this is a combat lane!

Carly: It's okay, I'm a journalist!

Toru: Hope you're ready, 'cause Scrap Twin Dragon is attacking Scrap Hunter! Go, Scrap Cannon Bombardment! I place one card face down and end my turn!

Fake Toru: This should be _fun_! Hehehahah! (Draws) Now _you're_ the only one with monsters on his field, so that means that I can summon Cyber Dragon _just like you did_!

Toru And _that_ means...

Fake Toru: That I'm summoning the Scrap Goblin tuner monster! Now Scrap Goblin tunes Cyber Dragon! I synchro-summon, Scrap Twin Dragon! (The second Dragon's scales are a deep violet, and its eyes spark bright amethyst.)

Toru: A _fake_, just like you!

Lyra: _Two Scrap Twin Dragons_, how is that possible!

Carly: (Leans out of the window, camera in one hand, the other still on the wheel.) Excuse me! Dragons! Could you hold still for a moment?!

Fake Toru: I now use the Speed Spell- Scrap Boost, so by removing Scrap Goblin from play, Scrap Twin Dragon gains 500 attack points!

Toru: He's made his Scrap Twin Dragon more powerful than mine!

Fake Toru: Attack! Go, Scrap Cannon Bombardment!

Toru: When a synchro monster uses Trust Guardian as synchro material, it can save itself from destruction by sacrificing four hundred attack points!

Fake Toru: I place one card face-down and end my turn! So, to keep your Dragon on the field, you _humiliated_ it by making it weaker? How pathetic!

Toru: The duellist who relies too much on power will eventually be _defeated_ by power! (draw) Allow me to demonstrate! Go, Scrap Twin Dragon! Wipe that impostor off the field! (Twin Dragon prepares to launch a fireball. The two Twin Dragons tackle each other.)

Fake Toru: So, it's mutually assured destruction you want?

Toru: Well no, because I'm activating the Scrap Boost Speed Spell, and thanks to the Scrap Chimera that I discarded, _my_ Scrap Twin Dragon's attack points are 800 points higher than _yours_! I place one card face-down and end my turn!

Fake Toru: Hmph! A little lizard like that can hardly call itself Scrap Twin Dragon! Just like _you_, it's not who it once was! It's a _shadow of its former self_! (Draws card)

Fake Toru: Now, since there's no monsters on my field again, I can summon Cyber Dragon in attack mode one more time! Next, I'm normal summoning the Scrap Worm tuner monster!

Toru: And now you'll increase its level by one using the tune up 123 Speed Spell, right?

Fake Toru: Don't be absurd. Because now, my level two Scrap Worm tunes my level five Cyber Dragon! I synchro-summon, Dark Scrap Archfiend!

Lyra: Incredible!

Seria: Amazing!

Carly: _Incredibly_ amazing!

Fake Toru: Haha! This is the big finish, little clown! The grand finale! The ultimate climax! My Dark Scrap Archfiend's going to feast on your _withering little beast_! (Dark Scrap Archfiend muscles in its first both pummels Toru's Scrap Twin Dragon, however it escapes unharmed) WHAT?! How did it survive?!

Toru: Because I activated the Scrap Boost Speed Spell like earlier, so by removing my Cyber Dragon from play, I can put an end to your attack and destroy Dark Scrap Archfiend all together! (Rides out of the dissipating cloud of flames and smoke.)

Fake Toru: _Cute_. But it won't do you much good! Every time you activate that silly little speed spell or the ability of that pathetic tuner monster and Scrap Twin Dragon takes an attack, it withers even more; losing its claws, losing its fangs, losing its will to go on and becoming less of a fighter— _just like you_!

Toru: You just don't get it! It's true that I've been struggling lately, but I've emerged and I'm stronger than I used to be— Because I have people in my life that I trust and love. Both Lyra and myself, the duellists who battle on despite the damage we've taken in our pasts, and the Guardians in our decks that continue to protect us, both represent the strength our friends give me!

Lyra: That's right!

Toru: You're the selfish Toru I used to be— the Toru that had no use for friends, and that makes you the _weaker one_! I DRAW! (Draws) Get ready to take all of my _true_ power right now! I synchro-summon, Majestic Red Dragon!

Fake Toru: 5400 attack points?!

Toru: It's been _so nice_ and all, having you around. But it's time for the _real_ Jack Atlas to stand up! Go, Scrap Cannon Bombardment! (Power has been gathering in the air around Scrap Twin Dragon, glowing like red-hot coals; it rears back, and forms a blinding, blazing whirlwind of fire, bulleting forward surrounded by a huge cloud of fire, glowing brighter and brighter, larger and larger. The fake Toru screams.)

Lyra: That thing's a _robot_?! (Huge explosion. Lyra and Seria stop short of the dust cloud. The fake's cards drift to the ground- and begin first to glow, then to disappear, evaporating into little yellow motes of light, including all of the Scrap cards. Carly joins them and the three silently watch the cards evaporate; it's like a big cloud of fireflies or glowing pollen.)

* * *

(Director's seats in the spacey place. The three Directors are watching, looking down at the light show from the cards.)

Primo: Well, I _guess_ that was impressive. (Sits.)

Lester: And I went through _all that trouble_ to copy those cards; what a _waste_! (The vision below dissipates, and the pinkish, sort of glowing stone with white lines in it, the Directors' all-important circuit, appears in its place. A new, glowing white line traces its way through the rock, sparking brightly.) The circuit's been activated!

Jakob: _Excellent_. I _told_ you he'd fit into the grand design!

(Highway)

Toru: (Rolls to a halt, and his friends run over to him. Carly's snapping pictures as Jack triumphantly takes off his helmet.)

Lyra: Toru!

Seria: You did it— and I witnessed the whole thing, so I can testify that you _weren't_ the one committing those crimes!

Jack: Thank you, Seria. (Behind Carly's camera, her eyes are all teary)

Sect: (Joins them on his runner, and rides right up next to Toru. He takes off his helmet and leans in close, scrutinizing Toru's face.) Hold still.

Toru: O-kay...

Sect: (Sect leans back, tears forming at the corners of his eyes. He hurriedly wipes them away with a fingertip, then with his sleeve.) It- it _is_ you! I thought I'd never see you again! I thought a _lotta_ things about you that weren't true, I- I said all _sorts of_ mean stuff, an' I- I, I called you _names_, like-

Toru: It's not your fault Sect, I _was_ being stubborn. (Laughs) Although if you wanna keep grovelling and apologizing, I'll _take_ it, you still owe me for the donuts, after all.

Sect: All right, don't _milk_ it, ya _jerk_!

* * *

(Lyra, Toru and Sect are standing on the rocky shore in broad daylight.)

Sect: You're _sure_ this is where you were bein' held?

Toru: Yeah, I'm _sure_! There was a cave, and... but it's _gone_ now. Even my _duel runner tracks_ are gone! I just don't understand— what _was_ that robot? Why was it running around and acting like me? How did it have my _cards_?

Sect: Do ya think maybe _this_ robot has anything to do with that other duel-bot, you know, the Ghost that attacked Yusei and the other turbo duellists?

Lyra: It's _definitely_ all connected, I'm sure of it. The duel-bots, Yliaster, the Grand Prix— the pieces are there... (As they stand there, they seem to be obliviously standing in the palm of a giant, gloved hand, with Jacob looming over them.) Now it's up to us to figure out how they all fit together!

* * *

(Ride 2- End.)


	4. Team Tactics- The Stolen Programme

AN: So in this chapter, I have put in my own original cards, they aren't real cards and are therefore in bold. Hope you enjoy! :)

Also, in the last chapter, Dark Scrap Archfiend is one of my own cards as well, I just forgot to put it in bold ^^"

* * *

**Team Tactics- Fitting the Engine Programme to a T**

* * *

(Toru's Garage. Sect walks downstairs, yawning and then across a plain, tidy kitchen space next to the duel runners, still yawning hugely. There's a circular table with a tablecloth over it with a thermos pitcher and cups on top of it. Toru is sat the table with a chair across from him and takes a sip from a teacup as Sect steps into the room.)

Sect: Hmm? What looks _different_ in here? What's with the table an' chairs? (Toru's sitting at a table next to the foot of the stair, in one of three chairs. All of the said furniture is made of scrap metal. Sitting on the table is a thermos pitcher and cups. Sect yawns) Is this _new_?

Toru: Indeed! I made _all this_ using spare parts.

Sect: So, the days of eating on the floor are over?! Whoa! And we're making our own coffee now, too, aww, _sweet_!

Toru: We're high-class _now_!

Sect: This is some smart thinkin'! _This_ way we won't waste money hitting up the cafe three times a day! Erm actually, thinking about Lyra, why isn't she here? That goes for Misaki, too.

Toru: I think they're out testing the new engine prototype.

Sect: You _finished_ it?

Toru: Kinda. By the time I woke up they were already _gone_, and the old engine is sitting over there.

Sect: (Looks over at the runner engine left in the middle of the floor.) So, they pulled another all-nighter all by 'emselves; that's the _third one this week_! Why're they _pressuring_ themselves so much lately?

Toru: Why d'you _think_? The World Racing Grand Prix is coming up! They want to make sure we're going in with the best duel runners we can _make_.

Sect: (Sighs, turns over a cup, and pours himself some coffee.) They should let us help out more. I mean, we're smart guys; we know how to use our hands, and our heads... (The chair under him is strains under his weight.) And, how to put stuff together, an'... did you hear that? (The table and chairs Jack built collapses out from under them and sends them flying.) Aaaaaah! (The coffee pot clatters across the ground. Sect and Toru are lying on the floor. Somehow Toru has managed to keep his cup of coffee from spilling.) Okay! Okay! Don't move a muscle, Toru. One wrong move and we could be paralyzed for life!

Toru: What're you on about? Don't be such a _baby_.

Sect: I'm _serious_, man. We coulda snapped something. One wrong move, and _bam_, paralysis.

Toru: Well, then, we should just _lie here and wait_ for help. (Lifts his head and sips some coffee, legs crossed.)

Sect: So... while we're waiting here, d'ya think Lyra's hiding something _big_ from us?

Toru: (Glances over at him out of the corner of his eye.) What're you _talking_ about? I mean, we're a _team_, right?

Sect: Yeah, I mean, we all worked together to rebuild Crash Town. To connect the city with Satellite... and when she was fighting Sayer at the Arcadia Movement, I was _right there_. Remember? I was there for her. And I just wish _you_ were there when he battled him the second timw; 'cause she said all this _heavy stuff_ that she'd never said before.

Toru: Lyra's an interesting gal. She's always been a tad _standoffish_, Sect, _you_ know that.

Sect: Yeeeah... I _guess_ you're right, but I'm just saying, if there's something going on, and she thinks she's up against something she can't handle, and she's not _telling_ us about it... aaaaah, I dunno, Toru, I guess I just don't want our friend thinking that she's gotta go it alone. 'Cause then she might _actually_ go it alone.

Toru: (Glances over at Sect, then up at the lights on the ceiling.) Well that's very _sweet_, but there's no reason to _worry_ about Lyra. She's an _incredible duellist_.

Sect: Hey, I'm not _denying_ that, but if she thinks—

Toru: Of all the lesser-than duellists I've duelled, she's the best; hands down. She's the only one who ever gave me a real _challenge_.

Sect: (Sits up and gets in his face.) Hey, whaddaya mean, "_only real challenge_"! What about _me_?! (Points to himself.)

Toru: Oh, you're up. Guess that means it's safe for us to move.

Sect: Ya didn't answer the question, Toru, what about _me_?! (Toru gets onto his runner and folds down the bar.)

Sect: Hey, wh-wh-wha-whaddaya doin', where ya goin'?!

Toru: (Puts on his helmet.) I've decided that I think you're right for once. There's some sort of danger approaching, and I think Lyra's onto it. So, I'm gonna find out what it is, and make sure she knows that she can count on me. (Zooms out the garage door. Sect sprints across the room and jumps onto his own runner.)

Sect: Wait, _what_?! You just said that— Hey, wait! You're not havin' a special moment without _me_! (Puts on his helmet and goggles and peels out of the garage. He races up the ramp.) Tooooru!

* * *

(Highway. Lyra and Misaki zoom around a curve on an empty highway somewhere in Domino.)

Lyra: ("This isn't fast enough! At _this_ speed I won't be able to beat the Ghost! Yusei _barely_ defeated it _last_ time! If he hadn't been able to activate the Crimson Dragon's powers, he would've been done-for; and I might not be so lucky. There's some major danger on the way, so I gotta can the minor-league stuff and step it up! The whole world could depend on it!")

* * *

(Tower. Misaki and Lyra are inside the tower atop which the gala pavilion sits is lit with massive, beautiful windows. A stair slopes gently upward to the next level up. Lyra and Misaki stand at the railing at the bottom of the window, their runners parked beside them, leaning on the rail and staring out at the cityscape.)

Lyra: ("What if I can't do it? What if the fight ahead is out of my reach? What if I'm not ready for this?")

Toru: I thought I'd find you here.

Lyra: (Turns to Sect and Toru who have just entered) Huh? Hey, guys. What's goin' on?

Sect: (He and Toru are climbing off their runners behind Lyra and Misaki.) Man, this really _is_ the best view of the city.

Misaki: Hard to believe how much this place has changed in the last few months, isn't it?

Lyra: You guys need something?

Toru: Can't friends just _check in on their friends_?

Lyra: (Blinks, surprised, then looks away.) ...Yeah. Sorry, I'm just a little on-edge.

Misaki: It's because of the new engine.

Sect: (Puts a hand on Lyra's shoulder) Fess up; it's not just that, is it?

Lyra: No, it's— I can't stop thinking about that stolen duel-bot thing.

Toru: What _about_ it, Lyra?

Lyra: I still can't believe how _powerful_ it was!

Sect: I don't get it. That thing was just a _machine_, right? What's the big deal?

Lyra: Machine or not, _someone_ was controlling it. _Someone_ was giving it power. And I think I might know _who_.

Toru: What? Who?

Lyra: Yliaster.

Sect: You're gonna hafta remind me what that means, Lyra; I've got kind of a short-term memory sometimes.

Lyra: (Turns and looks out the window.) During one of my talks with Sayer, he said that they were an organisation out to take over the world. They were what made him betray and kill my father.

Toru: Then that's the same for _me_. It wasn't just _your_ parents that were killed that night. But I don't know, Lyra, in _my_ opinion it all sounds like a bunch of secret society mumbo-jumbo.

Lyra: (Turns to Toru.) It's _not_ mumbo-jumbo, Toru, this group is _real_! They're _out_ there!

Sect: So, what do these _Yliaster_ goons want with you and Yusei?

Lyra: He wouldn't tell me, but either way, I'm certain Yliaster is somehow involved with the World Racing Grand Prix; _something_ is going to happen there!

Toru: You're basing _all of this_ on something Sayer said to you?

Lyra: There's more. Remember that report about the meteor?

Sect: We didn't _just_ see the report, we saw an _actual_ meteor.

Toru: That was about two months ago, right?

Lyra: Yeah. The same time that duel-bot Ghost started showing up.

Sect: Think there might be a connection there?

Lyra: I don't know, but whatever it is that _fell_— it seems, the Public Security Bureau got hold of it and is keeping it very hush-hush. That's how all that drama with the Dark Signers started— a whisper here and there. Well I wanna be _ready_ this time.

Sect: Okay, but, ready for _what_?

Lyra: For pretty much _anything_.

Toru: Hmph. So, the Grand Prix could be some kind of trap. And the four of us are just gonna _stroll right into it_?

Sect: That's how we roll! We're not scared a' _nothin'_! I mean, _you're_ not afraid, are ya, Toru?

Toru: _Please_! You might as well ask the ocean if it's _thirsty_! Toru Kamiminosota _knows_ no fear! I don't even know what the word _means_! And if anyone tries to intimidate _me_, they will experience a _world of hurt_!

Lyra: Great. So, we've got the 'enthusiasm' part covered, that's good to know. 'Cause we're gonna need _that_, and a whole lot more. If I'm right about Yliaster, then we're gonna need to learn some _new moves_, guys! ... Remember the trick that _Visor_ guy busted out?

Sect: I didn't see _anything_ at that point. There was this blinding white light, and I spent the next _five minutes_ stumbling around trying to _see_.

Toru: You didn't _stumble about_, you were hugging onto _me_ and saying 'Protect me, Toru, protect me!'

Lyra: What Visor did, I'd never _seen_ it before. Yusei said it was called the "Accel Synchro".

Misaki, Toru and Sect: Accel Synchro?!

Lyra: That's right— and we need to learn how to pull it off.

Misaki: So Lyra, by mastering this _Accel Synchro_ method you think we'll be able to counteract that capture ability that nuts-and-bolts used on you?

Sect: How're we supposed to do _that_? What does it even _mean_? How does it work? Too! Many! Questions! Brain! Overwhelmed!

Lyra: I don't know, guys... but there's a world beyond the one we know. Beyond the breaking point, past our limits, where time acts differently, where things aren't like they are here. We've _gotta_ find a way to get there.

Sect: So, we gotta find a way to bend time and space? Sounds like a plan! Go ahead, Yliaster—_ask_ for a piece a' Sect Ijuin! I'll serve ya the whole cake, losers!

Toru: A world beyond my limits, you say? Hmph. That's impossible; there is _nothing_ beyond my limits!

Lyra: Just one thing... I'm _definitely_ gonna need a better engine for my duel runner.

Toru: Don't you mean, "_we'll_ need better engines for _our_ duel runners"?

Misaki: That's right, we're all in this together.

Sect: Yeah, one for all and all for one, and all that stuff.

Lyra: Great— then let's do this, you guys; Team Shining Storm are gonna _ride_! (The four of them raise their arms and bump fists; beyond their hands the sun glares down at the camera, brighter and brighter, and whites out the screen.)

* * *

(The next day- Toru's garage, Toru is typing on his laptop as Sect revs his engine)

Sect: This baby's purring like a kitty!

Toru: Sounds even better than Misaki's.

Lyra: (Enters the garage through the front door with Misaki.) Hey, you two!

Sect: Lyra!

Toru: S'up?

Lyra: I was thinking about having a few turbo duels, to prepare for the Grand Prix.

Sect: Sounds cool! I was just in the mood for one myself!

Lyra: Then let's go, you as well, Toru.

Toru: Right. (Nods)

* * *

(Turbo Duelling Track. Sect and Lyra stand facing Toru)

Sect: A tag turbo duel?!

Lyra: Yeah, me and Misaki were thinking of going up against each-other as couples; in other words, Toru and her versus you and I, Sect.

Toru: Awesome! ("But does _she_ share my feelings?")

Sect: Speaking _of_ Misaki, where _is_ she? It's not like her to miss out on a turbo duel, especially when she's partnering up with you, Toru.

Lyra: Maybe she's feeling sick or something, I'll go and—

Venus: (Enters) No need for that.

Lyra: Who _said_ that?

Venus: I did. And you know why? I wanna duel, the Legendary Lyra Koto. The psychic duellist who disbanded the Arcadia Movement.

Lyra: Well if it's a duel that you _want_. Then it's a duel that you're gonna _get_.

Venus: Good. I wouldn't have it any other way.

Lyra: Oh, sorry, I didn't quite catch your name.

Venus: You can call me, Venus. And I have answers to the questions that you've been asking yourselves.

Toru: Whadya mean, 'questions'? Have you been spying on us?

Sect: ("She seems familiar… it's probably nothing though. I mean, I've never even _seen_ this girl before…")

Venus: I haven't been spying, just keeping tabs to see if you're worthy… of the Accel Synchro.

Lyra: Accel Synchro?! That's what Yusei was talking about. What do you know, Venus?

Venus: I know a lot about you, and I'll prove it in this duel.

Lyra: ("Someone's been watching me… and their sense is the exact same to this girl's…") Then let's ride.

* * *

(A few minutes later, Lyra and Venus are on their duel runners on the track. Venus' duel runner is similar to Visor's, but is red instead of blue)

Venus: You better be ready, I'm about to unleash full force and break your Ice Barrier!

Lyra: The Ice Barrier can't be shattered so easily. If anything's about to be broken through, then it's _your_ deck.

Venus: I like your enthusiasm. I hope your duelling is just as good. I activate Speed World Two!

Duel Runners: Duel mode, engaged. Auto-pilot standing by. A turbo-duel is about to commence. All non-duelling vehicles must vacate the combat lane immediately. Formulating cross-town duel course; and awaiting Central Grid Authority's official authorisation. Authorisation, granted.

Venus and Lyra: Let's ride! (Their duel runners start up and Lyra drifts over to another lane, to pass Venus, starting to speed up. Venus glances over her shoulder, smiles slightly and pulls ahead further. Lyra's engine lights up the air behind her briefly as she rockets after Venus. Venus expertly rounds a sharp turn, and Lyra pursues. They go down a straight road, around another curve, and onto another straight road. Lyra keeps pace at Venus' left wing.)

Venus: Come on, Lyra pick up the pace! You won't achieve the accel synchro at this speed!

Lyra: (She and Venus weave along the straight road.) ("Right now, it's _all_ I can do to _keep up_! But if Venus really does have the answers I'm looking for, I'll have to do better than this!") (Accelerates and closes the gap, the two runners seem to dance around each other as Lyra pulls ahead of Venus, Venus comes around and passes Lyra, Lyra edges ahead of Venus, then Venus regains the lead. Venus grins out of the corner of her mouth and dashes ahead, her passage turning the air around her sharp shades of fuchsia. Her wheels igniting sparks from the track as she rounds another curve.) That's it, I'm _finishing_ this! (Presses down with her right foot, twists her left grip, and speeds up— her back wheel sparks white on the road then she rushes forward, the purple rushing air making it appear as though she has entered a new dimension. She rounds the curve, leaning into it. Charging into the fuchsia-tinted unknown, Lyra struggles to hang on. Venus rounds another corner, the air rushing past her and turning the world purple.)

Venus (via radio): Can ya keep up, Lyra?

Lyra: _Watch me_! (Hurtles around the corner next. As she comes out of the turn, her runner wobbles unsteadily from side to side. Lyra regains his balance and zooms away from the wall. Venus has slowed down to stay a short distance ahead of Lyra.)

Venus: Come on now, Lyra! You'll never be able to beat the Ghost if you can't even survive _this_ speed! (Accelerates back into the purple dimension once again, gracefully flying through a river of fuchsia-white streaks of light.)

Lyra: You asked for it! (Speeds up again, plunging back into the realm of purple lights. Then rounds the next corner and skids into the next turn sideways, fighting to stay on course. Her right hand shakes on its handle, threatening to lose its grip. She grips harder, straightens up, and sails out of the turn, slowing back into the dark night air.) You rounded that curve before I did, so you can have the honours. (Draws five cards.)

Venus: (Draws five cards.) Thank you. It's my turn (Draw) I start by activating the Speed Spell- Celestial Bell Tower!

Lyra: But you need speed counters to activate a Speed Spell!

Venus: Heh. That's true, but I can activate this one without paying any speed counters. However, this Speed Spell allows us to draw a card when a synchro summon is performed.

Lyra: That doesn't sound so bad. ("But I'm just worried if she destroys one of my dragons...")

* * *

(With the rest of Team Shining Storm)

Sect: A Speed Spell without using speed counters! That's nuts!

Toru: Yeah, and I get the feeling that this is only just the beginning!

Aura: It seems so unfair though.

Saph: What?

Aura: Because Lyra's never even _faced_ a card like this!

Toru: This whole deck could be new to us. And for all _we_ know, Lyra could be in a big heap of trouble!

Saph: Damn that Venus!

* * *

(Duel Track)

Venus: Next, I summon the tuner monster, Celestial Swordsman! And since he's on the field, I can special summon Celestial Bowman from my hand.

Lyra: Don't tell me!

Venus: That's right! Now I tune my level 1 Celestial Bowman with my level 1 Celestial Swordsman to create the Celestial messenger who governs the song of heaven, creating harmony from melodies! I synchro summon Celestial Tuner!

Lyra: 900 attack points, that must be some ability it has.

Venus: It does, because now only synchro monsters are allowed to attack. And now the effect of my Bell Tower activates, so since I synchro summoned Celestial Tuner, I can draw a card from my deck! Now ring out, bell of blessings! (Draws) I set one card face-down and end my turn.

Lyra: Urk. My turn! (Draws card) ("She's limited me to only battle with synchro monsters. So, she wants to make this a synchro match, huh? Then she's _got _one.") I summon Dance Princess of the Ice Barrier!

Venus: If you're trying to top my attack, it won't work. Thanks to Celestial Tuner's ability, you can't attack.

Lyra: Who said that I was attacking with Dance Princess? I've got a different strategy in mind. I activate the **Speed Spell- Aria of the Ice Barrier**! Now, since I have one speed counter, and you have a Synchro monster on your side of the field, Aria here allows me to special summon an Ice Barrier monster from my hand, and I choose my Geomancer!

Venus: Oho. A level seven synchro monster?

Lyra: That's right! You want a synchro match and now you've got one! I tune level four Dance Princess of the Ice Barrier with level three Geomancer of the Ice Barrier! Herald of ice, you who called forth a glacier and defeated Dewloren's dark army! Come forth, Gungnir, Dragon of the Ice Barrier. And thanks to your Speed Spell - Celestial Bell Tower, I can draw a card (Draws). Now Gungnir, Attack Celestial Tuner!

Venus: I activate Celestial Tuner's special ability! During battle, his attack points are doubled up!

Lyra: Then let 'em have it Gungnir! Go Blizzard Aurora!

Venus: Hehe, you took the bait…

Lyra: Huh?

Venus: I placed a trap card, remember? Rampaging Binary Stars Level 2! I can activate this trap when a synchro monster is destroyed by battle! And now from my hand, I can special summon as many level 2 monsters of the same type as possible! And I summon my three Celestial Mages in attack mode!

Lyra: Heh, there's no strength in numbers against Gungnir!

Venus: It's true that I can't slay your dragon with my three mages, but I don't have to. It seems that the outcome of this duel is already clear.

Lyra: Wha—?

Venus: Rampaging Binary Stars Level 2 destroys all monsters summoned with its effect at the end of the turn. And then it inflicts damage equal to the sum of their attack points!

Lyra: It does what?!

Venus: One Celestial Mage has 1400 attack points. So, in total you'll be taking…

Lyra: 4200 points of damage!

Venus: That's correct…

Lyra: Celestial Bell Tower and Celestial Tuner… So, your obvious synchro match strategy was just a façade… this was all just groundwork for the Rampaging Binary Stars combo.

Venus: Knowing that you'd never run away from finding the synchro solution was also part of my strategy… You won't satisfy accel synchro if this is the best you've got. But I applaud you on even making to your first turn. I expected a lot more from the psychic duellist who disbanded the Arcadia Movement a little under half a year ago.

Lyra: Disbanded? Seems that you like everyone else has got it wrong. I merely _reversed_ the Arcadia Movement. Its members are scattered across the globe as they search futilely for their leader. But people like me and my friends aren't _that_ oblivious to the truth! I'll make you _pay_ for bringing up my godfather in this duel! I activate the second effect of Aria of the Ice Barrier! When it's in my graveyard and I have a synchro monster on my side of the field, I can destroy all cards on your side of the field.

Venus: ("She actually broke through my Rampaging Binary Stars combo… Impressive… But even so…")

Lyra: You wanted a synchro match and now you're gonna pay for it!

Venus: When Celestial Mage is destroyed, its effect allows me to draw a card from my deck. I had three mages, so I can draw three cards! (Draws 3 cards)

Lyra: I set one card face down and end my turn.

Venus: My turn (Draws). Lyra, you're going to wish that you'd fallen to my Rampaging Binary Stars combo. From this point, you'll figure out the accel synchro the hard way!

Lyra: Fine words like that are _useless_. Let this duel do the talking!

Venus: Fine. Because now I'm going to summon Celestial Undertaker! And when this monster is successfully summoned I can special summon a level one monster from my graveyard! I call back my Celestial Swordsman!

Lyra: ("Her tuner monster… She's trying another synchro summon!")

Venus: I tune level one Celestial Undertaker with level one Celestial Swordsman! Grasp the strings of heaven and control the denizens of the netherworld! I synchro summon my synchro-tuner— Celestial Double Star Shaman! And now that he's in play, I can special summon as many level two monsters as possible… from the graveyard!

Lyra: WHAT?!

* * *

(With the rest of Team Shining Storm)

Sect: But if the Celestial Mages come back then that means…

Toru: Yeah, as soon as they're destroyed, Lyra'll take 4200 points of direct damage to her life points and it'll be game over…

Sect: I hope she has a strategy…

* * *

(Duel Track)

Venus: Entrust yourselves to the strings of heaven, and rise from the grave beyond!

Lyra: You have five monsters on your field?! Is this an accel synchro method or a numbers strategy?!

Venus: Celestial Bell Tower's effect allows me to draw a card, thanks to the new presence of my Celestial Shaman. You were right to read my strategy as a synchro match! (Draws)

Lyra: ("I can't even tell what she's plotting…")

Venus: Since Celestial Double Star Shaman is a synchro-tuner, I think you know what's going to happen next!

Lyra: If it's a synchro-tuner then— you don't mean!

Venus: That's right, you're about to witness an accel synchro with five monsters!

Lyra: WHA—?!

Venus: Behold, Lyra! You wanted to know the Synchro Solution, so I'll give it to you!

Lyra: Huh? Venus? (Venus accelerates ahead, the air around her turning purplish, then electric blue.)

Venus: Watch now as I tune the level three celestial mages and celestial tuner, all level two… with Celestial Double Star Shaman, also level two! Heaven, fate, principle of all phenomena, ride the spinning wheel of heaven, and manifest here! (As she continues to speed up, the blue air starts to turn white with the energy of her passing it, obscuring her from view. A green ring blossoms around the track, as though the riders themselves are flying through the rings of a synchro-summoning. The air around Venus is now a vibrant tuner's green, and more rings are appearing. Lyra watches in stunned amazement. There's a bright, blinding flash. Toru's duel runner screen becomes a headlight, and everyone winces away from it. Lyra and Gungnir are now on the track alone, ahead of them is more track.)

Lyra: She synchro summoned a level ten monster, but where'd she _go_?! (Rides onwards. Suddenly the air behind her pulses, dispersing blurry waves of intangible power. Lyra is forced toward the side of the track, as the air space directly beside her shines brighter and brighter, and Venus emerges from it. Flying above her is a new monster, cloaked in a harsh, white light.) This is your trump card?!

Venus: My dragon has broken silence and descended within the light! This is my accel synchro monster—Celestial Conquering Dragon!

Lyra: ("So this is her accel synchro card?!")

Venus: Celestial Bell Tower's effect allows me to draw one card. (Draws) Celestial Conquering Dragon's attack points equal the number of cards in my hand multiplied by 1,000! Now, since I have five cards in my hand, that means that his attack points total 5000!

Lyra: 5000 ATTACK POINTS!?

Venus: Startled by a value so small? I'm disappointed in you… The true terror of this deck is yet to come, you know?

Lyra: (Her hand shakes on the right acceleration grip) Don't think… that I'll be humiliated over and over again… this time, I'll summon up all my psychic power and banish every last bit of your sense!

Venus: Celestial Conquering Dragon! It's time to attack Gungnir! Go, ultimate ascending wave! Gungnir, Dragon of the Ice Barrier is obliterated!

Lyra: NRGGGGGGGH! (LP- 1500. Her duel runner starts to wobble but she doesn't fall off)

Venus: I set one card face down and end my turn. And since there's one less card in my hand, my dragon's attack points are lowered to 4000.

Lyra: My turn! (Draws) I won't let anyone stand in my way! I activate my face-down, the Speed Spell- Magic Triangle of the Ice Barrier! So, by removing one speed counter and revealing to you three Ice Barrier monsters in my hand, I can destroy one card you control, and I select your dragon! And now I can summon an Ice Barrier monster from my hand, so welcome to the field, General Grunard of the Ice Barrier! And now I normal summon Secret Guards of the Ice Barrier! And thanks to the special ability of Grunard, I'm allowed to summon another Ice Barrier monster in addition to my one normal summon, and I'm bringing out General Raiho in attack mode! Your dragon's been frozen and there's nothing you can— Huh? Why are there five monsters on your field?!

Venus: This is Celestial Dragon's other ability; Celestial Reincarnation! My dragon is allowed to prevent its own destruction, and reincarnates itself to my extra deck, with all of its synchro materials on the field!

Lyra: It returned to your extra deck…? But then that means…

Venus: That's right, he can never be destroyed!

Lyra: Okay Venus, I think I know what I need to do! Generals, storm her field and attack Celestial Star Shaman and Celestial Tuner!

Venus: Hold on, I play my face-down, Urgent Tuning! Since it's the battle phase and I have synchro materials on my field, with the help of my trap, I'm allowed to synchro summon my dragon!

Lyra: WHA—?!

Venus: And since I synchro summoned a monster, I can draw a card. (Draws) And since my dragon's back, he gains 5000 attack points.

Lyra: No, he doesn't!

Venus: What do you mean?

Lyra: General Raiho's ability prevents you from activating a monster's effect, and then that effect is negated. So now your dragon has—

Venus: 0 attack points!

Lyra: That's right! Now then, both my monsters can attack you _and_ your dragon! Go! General Blizzard and General Aurora!

Venus: (The vents on the sides of Venus' runner gush steam; it swings around, spinning out of control, then spins a few more times on its back wheel, coming to a controlled stop. Lyra rides over to Venus, who raises her head and meets her gaze, expression closed. Lyra walks a few steps toward him.)

Lyra: Venus, are you okay?!

Venus: Yes, I'm perfectly fine. That was a good finish.

Lyra: Maybe— but that didn't have to _be_ the finish, Venus, why didn't you _do_ that?! Why didn't you discard a card from your hand? You could've protected your monster, it makes no _sense_!

Venus: (Laughs.) Hmhm! I would explain, but I'm afraid that I can't reveal _all_ the secrets of the Accel Synchro, Lyra.

Lyra: Whadya mean? What _don'_t I know?

Venus: ...The answers will all come in good time. Until then, I'll be looking forward to our next duel.

Lyra: Huh? (Venus revs her engine and peels out, vanishing.) Accel synchro… I've seen and experienced the synchro solution… But can I master it…?

* * *

(Later that afternoon- Public Security Maintenance Bureau—Yusei and Bruno are sat in a room with Trudge and Mina they are seated together at a table next to a floor-to-ceiling plate glass window.)

Trudge: So, then. You still haven't regained your memory?

Bruno: No. It's all still one big haze.

Yusei: Has Sector Security found any leads on Bruno's I.D.?

Mina: (Pulls out a document.) Well, we ran his prints and did a face-scan down in the Super Mainframe... but no matches. (The document has pictures of Bruno, and a big red circle with a slash through it printed across it.)

Bruno: Really? _Nothing_?

Trudge: _Don't worry_, Bruno, we're gonna keep at this. Yusei, would it be okay if he shacked up over at your place for a little bit longer?

Yusei: Yeah; sure, of course! (He and Bruno exit to the corridor)

* * *

(Corridor- Lyra and Sect exit a room)

Lyra: Well, we'll see you later, then, Seria.

Seria: All right! (Exits.)

Sect: (Notices Yusei) Hey, Bro!

Yusei: Hey there, Sect.

Sect: How are ya?

Yusei: I'm okay, and you two?

Lyra and Sect: We're doing great.

Sect: Hey, is this your new roomie?

Yusei: Yeah, this Bruno. Bruno, these are the kids I was telling you about; Sect and Lyra.

Lyra: It's nice to meet you.

Bruno: Likewise.

Yusei: So, what were you guys doing here?

Sect: Oh, we were just discussing the Arcadia Movement with Seria.

Yusei: What about the Arcadia Movement?

Sect: Oh, just the members that are left out there.

Yusei: He's still missing?

Lyra: Unfortunately…

Bruno: Who's missing?

Yusei: Oh, Lyra's cousin Kyle.

Sect: He's an exceptional psychic duellist.

Lyra: And according to him, of the highest degree.

Bruno: Oh, I think I see.

Sect: How about coming over for a game of duel monsters and a drink, Yusei?

Yusei: That'd be nice.

Lyra: Of course, you're welcome too, Bruno. In fact, bring the whole team over.

Bruno: Thanks.

Yusei: Yeah, thanks, Lyra. We'll just drop the tools off at home and come over if that's okay.

Lyra: Sure. (They take the elevator back down to the ground floor after their meeting. Bruno gazes solemnly out the window in the wall of the elevator; the buildings beyond seem to get taller as they descend.) You okay, Bruno?

Bruno: Yeah... It's just- I have this weird feeling that someone out there is _waiting_ for me. I dunno, that probably doesn't make any sense, does it?

Yusei: Sure it does. Don't you worry, Bruno, we're going to find out who you are.

Bruno: Yeah, I sure hope so... I feel so _lost_...

* * *

(A moment later, a spot on the side of the Building explodes, billowing dark smoke. They're all stuck in the elevator, which stopped with the lights went out, listening to a computer voice over the building's public address speakers with alarm.)

Loudspeaker: Code Red. Repeat, Code Red. Please evacuate immediately.

Yusei: Evacuate...?

Bruno: And we're stuck in here?

Sect: What are we gonna do?

Yusei: This... should do it. (Takes a screw driver and wedges it between the elevator door. He and the others then tug the doors open)

Lyra: Nice going, Yusei.

Yusei: Thanks.

Sect: Now let's get ou— (As they emerge from the elevator, they catch sight of Sherry and Elsworth as they reach the bottom of the flight of stairs and turn the corner to descend another level.)

Yusei: What in the _world_?

Sect: D'you _know_ them?

Yusei: Yeah— but where're they going! (Runs after them with Lyra. Bruno and Sect hesitate before following.)

Sect: Hey— d'j'you forget?

Bruno: We're supposed to be _evacuating_!

* * *

(Empty room downstairs. After a moment of typing on a control console keyboard, the screen displays an icon that depicts a lock with a circle and slash across it.)

Sherry: There. We now have complete access to the Super Mainframe! Come on! (Turns to descend the stairs from the control panel platform, and Elsworth follows.)

Yusei: (Enters with Lyra who are waiting to intercept them, Bruno and Sect right behind them.) Sherry.

Sherry: (She and Elsworth stop in their tracks.) Yusei. Long time, no see. What's happening? You smarten up and decide to join my team yet?

Yusei: Now's not the time to talk about that.

Bruno: We all have to get out of here!

Sect: Yeah, it's not safe to be in this building right now!

Sherry: Heheheheh. Actually, yes it is. We just rigged one blast for effect!

Lyra: Wait, then _you're_ behind this? But _why_?

Sherry: (Turns to leave through the large door at the opposite end of the room. Sorry; but that's simply none of your business. Au revoir!

Yusei: Wait—!

Elsworth: (Blocks Yusei's path.)

Yusei: Let us through! You two _won't_ get away with this!

Sherry: Try and stop me. (She turns and disappears into the dark area beyond. The door begins to shutter closed behind her.)

Yusei: Huh...! Sherry—! (Lunges forward but Elsworth heads him off.) Agh...!

Bruno: (Gets around Elsworth while his attention is on Yusei and runs for the door. Elsworth whirls and throws a tool, catching Bruno on the ankle and tripping him. He rolls, hits the ground on his tailbone, and slides right under the door as it closes.) Whoa...!

Elsworth: Lucky punk. (He's still blocking Yusei; Yusei calls over his shoulder toward the door.)

Yusei: Bruno, you have to stop Sherry!

Bruno: You can count on me, Yusei.

Elsworth: ...No, you can't. (Turns and walks toward the sealed door.) Huh. You know he's no match for Sherry. But _you_ might be. Therefore, I cannot allow you to pass. (Smashes a glass panel beside the door with his fist, and reveals two slender coated wires, one green and one blue. A panel on the back of his duel disk slides open and he plugs these into two matching ports.) Shall we? (Activates his duel disk. Two lights on the wall beep and light up red, and a screen on the wall next to where the blue and green wires are attached to it.)

Sect: Are you saying that the only way that door is gonna open is if one of us beats you in a duel?

Elsworth: That's right.

Yusei: (Walks to the other end of a duelling distance.) Very well, if that's what it's gonna take. I may not know what Sherry's up to— but I plan to stop it here and now.

Elsworth: Then you'll have to get through _me_! (draw) From my hand, I summon Spirit Summit Warrior! Next, I activate Spirit Summit Warrior's ability. It lets me summon one level-three-or-below warrior-type monster from my hand. And the monster I choose is the Liberated Rear Warrior! Now both of these battle-hardened heroes will tune together and create a champion even more powerful— behold the power of two warriors working as one! Behold the power of a synchro-summoning. Rise and conquer— Driven Daredevil! With that, I end my turn, with two face-downs.

Yusei: My draw! (Draws Quillbolt Hedgehog and discards it.) And first, I'll send the Quillbolt Hedgehog in my hand to the grave, to summon, Quickdraw Synchron! And now because there's already a tuner monster out on my field, the Quillbolt Hedgehog in my grave— is summoned to join him! Now, level-five Quickdraw Synchron, tune with level-two Quillbolt Hedgehog and take aim— to make an even mightier beast! Pool together all of your powers, and merge all of your might! I synchro summon— Nitro Warrior!

Elsworth: Ggghh...

Yusei: Now, Nitro Warrior, attack Driven Daredevil! Go, Dynamite Crunch! (Daredevil faces down the attack, catching it on his crossed blades.)

Elsworth: I'm _not letting you through that door_...! I play Daredevil's special ability- Determined Will! (Daredevil uncrosses his swords in a double slash, and a strong wind begins to blow through the room.)

Yusei: What is this?!

Elsworth: _This_, I'm afraid, is the end of the road for your Nitro Warrior, Yusei Fudo! (Daredevil expertly crosses his glowing swords in a T, then leaps skyward and slashes down on Nitro's chest with both swords, leaving two deep gashes. Daredevil's eyes glint bright white.) Next, I play Master and Servant's Resolve. From now on, if a monster is destroyed in battle due to another monster's ability... (A glowing knife shoots from the card— straight toward Yusei!) The destroyed monster's attack points are dealt as damage! (The glowing dart stabs right into Yusei's stomach; he grips it with both hands but he doesn't make a sound.) However, in order to keep this continuous trap in play, I must take one thousand points of damage every turn.

Yusei: That means you'll only last in this duel for _four turns_ at the very max!

Elsworth: _Four turns_ is all that I will need... and my Driven Daredevil will see to that!

Yusei: Well then... time to _rev it up_!

* * *

(Sector Security's Super Mainframe- It's topped with a colourful array of lights. Sherry stands before the console on the front of it. She holds the mysterious card with the bright portal before her.)

Sherry: At last the truth will _finally_ be mine...

Bruno: (Runs into the room after her, one arm outstretched.) Stop! Don't even take another step! It's _over_!

Sherry: (Whirls, and Bruno can barely yelp before being felled by a kick to the head. Sherry faces him, ready to attack again, and Bruno cowers on the ground.)

Bruno: Wait- no- stop- please don't hurt me!

Sherry: (Answers with another flying kick; Bruno barely manages to scramble out of the way.)

* * *

(Empty Room)

Yusei: (He and Elsworth face off across the room outside the Super Mainframe.) I summon Tricular in defense mode. I then end my turn with a face-down.

Elsworth: My draw then. In order to keep Master and Servant's Resolve activated... (Another glowing dagger flies from the continuous trap and plunges into Elsworth's stomach. He grips it with both hands, face strained and intense.) I take one thousand points of damage! Now Driven Daredevil will attack Tricular!

Yusei: And since you _did_, and Tricular was destroyed, I can now summon Bicular out from my deck!

Elsworth: In that case, I play Reversal Sword. Due to this trap, when your monster is destroyed in battle, a monster with a level lower than that monster is _also_ destroyed! A sword shoots from the card and slashes Bicular, then shatters; Yusei shields his face from the shards of steel.) And then, _both_ players take damage equal to that destroyed monster's attack points. I'll now end my turn with a face-down.

Yusei: ("_And_ end any chance I have to do damage this round! Every monster I play, he _pulverizes_ a moment later!") (A holographic screen appears in the air above the duel; it shows the front of the building, just as Security troops rush through the new doorway they made. Trudge and another higher-ranked officer in a brown coat lead the charge.)

Trudge (Via Screen): You three, follow me- we're goin' to the Mainframe!

Elsworth: This isn't good...

* * *

(Mainframe room)

Sherry: (Kicks at Bruno again and he leans back, just barely evading her.)

Bruno: Whoa- please- let's just _talk_—!

Sherry: (Whirls and kicks again, and he lands on the floor on his rear. Almost before he can recover, she runs at him and punches down; he rolls out of the way. Her punch hits the floor. Then her cell phone rings. Leaving Bruno coughing on the floor, she answers it.) What's up?

Elsworth (via phone): Sector Security has entered the building. There's not much time; have you found what you're looking for?

Sherry: No. There's been an unexpected delay.

Bruno: (Catches his breath on the floor, listening.)

Sherry: I need more time.

Elsworth (via phone): But Sherry—

Sherry (into phone): No buts!

* * *

(Empty room)

Sherry (via phone): I'm not leaving until I find the answers I need!

Elsworth: Very well. (Hangs up and puts his cell phone away.)

Yusei: So then you plan to continue this duel? Don't you see, it's only a matter of time before you get captured.

Elsworth: What happens to _me_ doesn't matter. Sherry must be allowed to solve the mystery of that card no matter what the cost may be!

Lyra: _What_ card?

Elsworth: The card that's determined the course of her life.

* * *

(Mainframe room.)

Sherry: (Advances on Bruno again)

Bruno: Please— please, no more... (She grabs the front of his shirt and pulls him up.) Why don't you just leave now before you get _caught_?

Sherry: Because I'm willing to risk my freedom _and more_ for the information I'm looking for!

Bruno: Why? What's this _info_...?

Sherry: It all has to do with _one card_; where it came from, who handled it, everything! Once I find that out, I can find out who took my parents from me, and finally get my revenge!

Bruno: Wha—? (Sherry's duel disk unfolds its field spell zone, then another cap folds off the end of that, revealing two metal prongs, crackling with electricity. These might normally allow a duel disk to plug into something, but she clearly intends to use them as a weapon.)

Sherry: That's why _no one_ will interfere! (Lunges forward, stabbing toward Bruno's face with the crackling prongs. Bruno is frozen, too slow to get out of the way; the menacing crackle of electricity reflects in his blank, slate-blue eyes. Then, at the last moment, they light up bright, sparkling red. Before Sherry knows what hit her, Bruno has just done an impossible somersaulting scissor-kick, balancing on his fingertips, fending her off and gracefully putting distance between them, something mild-mannered Bruno would never have been able to pull off alone. His eyes are still shining like bright red stars. Sherry hits the ground at a crouch and springboards off of it, whirling through the air for another kick. Bruno, or whatever has possessed him, halts her kick less than an inch from his face, gripping her ankle and keeping her off-balance, then casually swinging her around by the ankle and flinging her into the wall. She spins around in mid-air, keeping her opponent in sight, ready to come back again, but just as she turns he catches her by the throat and holds her at arm's length, his other fist at the ready. The card with the glowing portal slips from inside the lapel of her disguise, and he takes it from her, examining it closer. Sherry weakly protests.) No— that card...! It's the only clue- that I have to help me set my life straight again...!

Bruno: Set- my life- straight- again...! (The scary red glow fades from Bruno's eyes. He releases Sherry, leaving her on the floor coughing, and walks over to the computer console. He places the card on a small, round scanner on the console and holds down a big red button next to it. Sherry walks suspiciously over to him as he starts typing.)

Sherry: What are you doing?

Bruno: Solving the mystery. This computer is highly advanced; I'll operate it for you.

Sherry: Why are you helping me?

Bruno: I know what it's like to have questions about the past. And if this is your one chance to get some _real answers_, and I can help... (Turns to Sherry) well then, _why not_.

* * *

(Empty Room)

Yusei: Wait, so, this is all about _Yliaster_, and getting revenge?

Elsworth: Correct, Yusei, and Sherry will not be _denied_ that revenge.

Yusei: Even if she ends up being _taken_ like her parents! Does she have _any clue_ what kind of trouble she's stirring up?!

Elsworth: She knows what she's doing. It's not _my_ place to try and stop her.

Yusei: In that case, I guess the job falls to me! It's my turn! (Flips the card he just drew; Turbo Booster.) ("Perfect!") (aloud) I summon to the field Debris Dragon! Now, due to Debris Dragon's ability, I can summon a monster with five hundred or less attack points from my grave! So welcome back, Tricular! But wait, there's more, because on a turn that I'm able to successfully summon a monster, I can summon out Turbo Booster, too! And now the stage is set! Level-four Debris Dragon, tune with level-one Turbo Booster, and level-three Tricular! Out of three will come one- and out of one will come great cosmic might! I synchro-summon- Stardust Dragon!

Sect: YES!

Elsworth: Stardust Dragon...! But that means...

Yusei: It _means_, I can negate an effect that destroys cards _and_ get rid of the card it came from. Of course, if I do, then Stardust Dragon must pay the ultimate price... And be banished to the graveyard. However, it's a price well worth paying; since the card I'm choosing to rid of is Driven Daredevil! Now due to the effect of Master and Servant's Resolve, _you'll_ take damage equal to his attack points, and that's twenty-four-hundred points, which means, It'll be _game over_ for you.

Elsworth: Are you sure about that, Yusei? If I prevent Stardust Dragon's ability, using my face-down and then destroy it using my Daredevil, then _you'll_ take the effect of Master and Servant's Resolve. And _your_ life points will be gone.

Yusei: All right, then; guess it all comes down to this next move.

Elsworth: I guess _so_...

Yusei: Well, then— let's get to it! Stardust Dragon! Attack with Cosmic Flare!

Elsworth: I activate the trap Standoff! Next, I'll play my Daredevil's ability! Now since Daredevil has the least attack points in this battle, he survives and your monster is destroyed!

Yusei: Not so fast; I'm releasing Stardust Dragon, so that ability is negated!

Elsworth: I don't think so. Due to Standoff, you _can't_ release Stardust Dragon. Now go lay waste! Finish Stardust off, Daredevil! But how...?!

Yusei: I can _tell you_ how— with the trap Space Jump! Now I remove Stardust Dragon from play, and _you_ take damage equal to his attack points!

Elsworth: (Doesn't flinch, or blink, even facing down a huge, dazzling fireball of blue and white power. By the time his life-points sink to zero, the room is dark again. The life-point counter on the door drops to match, and the door slides open. Elsworth stands beside it, defeated, and bows decorously.) You've earned your passage. And please... tell her I'm sorry.

Yusei: (He and the others have walked past him, but Yusei pauses without turning around.) For _what_? We both want the same thing; to help Sherry.

Elsworth: What?

Yusei: (Looks over his shoulder, and smiles.) Come on— we'll have a better chance if we work together!

Elsworth: Hmm... (Nods)

* * *

(Mainframe, the card scanner blinks. Sherry anxiously looks over Bruno's shoulder at the glowing red computer screen.)

Mainframe: Analysis complete.

Bruno: All right. There ya have it. Guess, that's that.

Sherry: No way...! There's no _way_ that this is right! This card has _answers_! It _has_ to! (The card starts to light up, throwing out a halo of prismatic light before several beams of golden light shine from its center, as though through the image of the portal. Sherry and Bruno flinch back, shielding their eyes from the light. Yusei, Lyra, Sect and Elsworth run into the Mainframe room to find a windy storm of random dust and bolts of energy.)

Yusei: Sherry, Bruno! (He and Lyra run a few steps, but stop short, guarding their faces with a hand as they peer toward the center of the room.) What's happening?!

Sherry: (She and Bruno haven't moved from the brightly-shining computer console, which only shines brighter and brighter as they struggle to stay standing. The mysterious card on the scanner is glimmering with shadowy purple lights. Yusei again fights toward the center of the storm, just as the card glows white, and the light spreads from it like the blast of a bomb, encompassing first Sherry and Bruno, then Yusei and Lyra, and finally Sect and Elsworth...)

Elsworth: Sherry, no!

Sect: LYRA! YUSEI! BRUNO!

* * *

(When the white light fades, it doesn't fade much, because Lyra, Yusei, Bruno, and Sherry now find themselves standing in a void of white tiles; the floor under their feet is tiled in pure, reflective white, as is the ceiling several feet above them, and the walls are infinitely far away, if they even exist at all, surrounding the whole space with bright, reflected white light.)

Lyra: Where in the…?

Yusei: Where _are_ we?

Bruno: And how did we get here? (He and the others look around, oblivious to their being mapped on a grid, or watched. A camera lens zooms in on Yusei's face; and superimposes a grid of rectangles over the image. Yusei and Lyra glance over, as though presciently aware of the scrutiny. They have noticed something else in this empty white void, rotating benignly some distance away.)

Lyra: Huh? (Her eyes widen)

Yusei: What is _that_? (Bruno and Sherry turn around. The object is white and metallic silver, roughly the shape of a comma, with a round top and a pointy bottom, which it balances on unnaturally as it rotates. Apparently, it's a robot of some kind. But as it turns to face them head-on, a gruff and sinister blue eye can be glimpsed through the casing. The sight of it is a shock— all four cry out, shaken to the core.)

Lyra: Auarrgggh…!

Yusei: Huaahhh...!

Bruno: Aaaoooww...!

Sherry: Ohhh...! (The unnerving observer zooms in close on someone's eye, and scans it, rapidly sifting data...)

* * *

(Pier)

Yusei: (Opens his eyes wincing, and sits up; Bruno, and Lyra have been unconscious next to him and awoken at the same time.)

Bruno: Whoa, is that...?! (Elsworth is standing beside them; he holds Sherry, still unconscious, cradled in his arms. They're on a nondescript patch of hard ground, looking across the night-dark sea toward the multi-coloured lights in the distance...)

Elsworth: New Domino City, yes.

Yusei: (He, Lyra and Bruno stand up, Bruno with a hand to his head.) Elsworth, tell me you know what's going on.

Elsworth: No. There was a blast back at the lab, and we were knocked out. When I came to, we were all just _lying here_... (Looks down at Sherry protectively.) Thank you for your help. If we didn't go after Sherry when we did... who _knows_ how worse things could've turned out. (Inclines his head courteously to both of them, and walks away, carrying Sherry.)

Lyra: This is strange. How did we get away from _whatever_ that creature was back in that weird room?

Yusei: I dunno.

Bruno: I'd say the _most_ important thing is that we _did_ manage to escape from 'im.

Yusei and Lyra: _Him_?

Sect: Huh? (They look out toward the City on the other side of the water. The bright, opulent city lights diffusing across the dark ocean give the scene a soft, unreal quality to it. They stand alone before a daunting challenge.)

Yusei: ("Sherry came here looking for answers; answers about Yliaster. But it seems all she found were more questions. Well now it's _our_ turn to take a crack at _answering_ them!")

* * *

(The Next Morning- Toru, Lyra, Sect and Misaki are gathered before the computers)

Toru: The design program was _stolen_?!

Lyra: Whoever took it must've copied it to another drive and then deleted it from ours!

Sect: We were so tired once we got back last night, we didn't think to back it up or _anything_!

Toru: (Grabs Bruno by the collar) You're not fooling me, _you took it_! This was your plan all along!

Sect: What?! I- I didn't take it!

Lyra: Calm down, Toru.

Toru: He's a spy from Yusei's team who came here to steal our design!

Misaki: You don't know that's true!

Toru: And you don't know that it's not true!

Misaki: So, you're saying that Sect was coerced by _Yusei_ into stealing our programme, and trick _all of us_, and now that the design _has_ been stolen, he's still hangin' around here with us _just 'cause_.

Toru: That's- well, right, but- _fine_! You'll have to make the program again, Misaki!

Misaki: As if. I wish it was that simple, but, building a complicated program is like staging a concert. You're in the moment; there's a lot of ad-libbing going on. It's pretty close to impossible to re-create it.

Toru: So the only way to get the file back is to catch the thief?

Misaki: Pretty much.

Sect: Well, whoever this _perpetrator_ was, he must've been wearing gloves a' some sort, 'cause I'm not seeing any fingerprints _anywhere_.

Toru: Ah, so suddenly you're a _forensics expert_?

Misaki: Huh... (Notices the ramen on the shelf)

Lyra: What is it?

Misaki: (Walks over to the noodle shelf.) There were four Noodles to Go-Go cups here when we went to sleep.

Toru: What?! He _stole my Noodles to Go-Go_?!

Misaki: (Sees a cellophane wrapper in the wastebasket.) ... Aha.

Toru: What?

Sect: What ya find?!

Misaki: Gimme a second. (Opens a drawer of tools and gets out some tweezers, then uses them to pick up the cellophane, looking at it in the light.)

Sect: What is it?

Misaki: I think we've got a fingerprint after all. (The others gather around; the cellophane clearly shows a single fingerprint) While the criminal was waiting for the data to copy, he treated himself to one of our noodle cups.

Toru: He _what_!

Sect: What a jerk.

Misaki: Like me the other day, he was having a hard time with the cellophane, so he had to take his gloves off. (She and Lyra are back at the computer stations, typing)

Toru: _Please_ tell me you're not doing what I think you're doing.

Lyra: (Looks back) If we can find an exact match for this fingerprint in the Security Bureau's database, then we'll know who our bad guy is.

Toru: But won't their database be encrypted, protected by firewalls, detection systems, and all that? Won't they trace your hack and then arrest us all?

Lyra: That's why we're gonna relay our hacking connection through a bunch of remote servers all over the world. It'll buy us some time. (Her screen shows a map, and draws a dizzying pattern of lines all across it representing the server relays.) Think you can get into the system in five minutes?

Misaki: Possibly. But it'll be close.

Lyra: (Looks at Toru) Your call. You want us to stop?

Toru: You haven't asked for my input during _any_ of this, _why start now_!

Misaki: You gonna _knock_ Sect around if I fail?

Toru: Of _course_ I'll knock him around!

Sect: Hey!

Misaki: All right— let's do it. I'm going in _now_. (Starts typing. Scrolling windows of text open on Lyra's screen.)

Lyra: They've started tracing us. How's it looking?

Misaki: It's a relatively simple FTP system. I should be able to crack it!

Toru: So, what're you thinking, Sect?

Sect: Thinkin' that Misaki seems to really know what she's doing!

Misaki: Nice! One more wall and we're inside the system! (The screen travels down a virtual hallway, turn a virtual corner, and a virtual door opens before us— revealing a duelling field. The opposing player is a locked metal door with a red light on top. The opponent has 2300 life-points to 1000 life-points.)

Sect: Wha? What's goin' on? How come a _duel screen_ just popped up?

Lyra: Looks like... an end game.

Misaki: They must be using the end game of a duel to function as the main system password.

Sect: So, if we don't win this duel we can't move forward?!

Lyra: Yeah, that sums it up. And we've got four minutes!

Sect: Oh, great, I mean no _pressure_ or anything!

Misaki: Don't worry, we can do this. The opponent's got 2300 life-points and we've got 1000. (The computer has five monsters in play; Red Gadget- defense, Yellow Gadget- defense, Green Gadget- attack, Ancient Gear Soldier- attack, Stronghold the Moving Fortress- attack mode. The Dark Door- face up, and a face-down spell/ trap card.) He's got five monsters on the field, and in his spell and trap card zone, he's got one face-down card.

Toru: _And_ there's an activated spell in play, The Dark Door.

Bruno: Right. Meanwhile, we've got Tragoedia on our field. It gains 600 attack points for every card in our hand. We're holding six at this point, so, Tragoedia's packing 3600 attack points. (Hand= Axe of Despair, Remove Trap, Cost Down, Tribute to the Doomed, Shooting Star Bow - Ceal, and Alector Sovereign of Birds.)

Sect: So basically, we've gotta win this thing in one turn.

Lyra: Our main worry is that facedown card on our opponent's field, that's the clincher.

Sect: All right, well this is finally the part where I get to step up and save the day! (Takes over the computer from Misaki) Move over, mainframe, and let me do my thing. I got a powerful monster on the field and a Shooting Star Bow – Ceal equip spell in my hand, so this is a no-brainer! By equipping the enemy's Green Gadget with Shooting Star Bow - Ceal, I can take away a thousand attack points! Bam! An' now Tragoedia can get in there and clean house! Watch an' enjoy!

Computer: Activating Mirror Force. Access denied.

Sect: _Huh_?! _That_ didn't work...

Lyra: And because of the Dark Door spell, each duelist can only attack once and we only had the one monster out, so, we can't win this turn.

Toru: (Grabs Sect's collar) You messed up and you wasted what little time we have!

Sect: Ah- it's not my fault!

Lyra: There's an upside to this, you guys. At least we now know that the face-down is Mirror Force, that's good info.

Sect: Yeah, yeah, that's _exactly_ what I was trying to find out. _That's_ why I did all a' that. Seriously.

Toru: Let a _real_ duelist handle this! (Takes over the computer.) _Real duelling_ is about increasing your own power at every opportunity and then _crushing_ the other guy! So, no _sneaky weakening spells_ for _this_ guy, thank you very much! I'm equipping Tragoedia with the Axe of Despair! Now Tragoedia has 4000 attack points! Go, Tragoedia! Bring the axe down on Green Gadget! (Misaki, Sect and Lyra gasp)

Computer: Activating Mirror Force. Access denied.

Sect: (Pulls Toru out of the computer chair by the wrist.) _Come on_, we _knew_ that card was Mirror Force!

Toru: (Grabs Sect's collar.) I was _seeing_ if they change up the face-down card between tries!

Sect: Then why'd you waste time with that stupid speech about power!

Lyra: (Watches the hacking trace eat up the trail they laid for it on the computer screen.)

Toru: I had to get into the spirit before attacking! I—

Misaki: I hate to interrupt, but, there's only two minutes left!

Lyra: Let me try and take a crack at it.

Toru: _What?_

Misaki: Can ya do it?

Lyra: The _one_ thing I _enjoyed_ about my days in the Arcadia Movement was structure deck and duel puzzle training. It was the only time that we were tested that I enjoyed, 'cuz I could get outta my room.

Toru: ("I'm surprised she enjoyed any days there at all…") You sure about this, Lyra?

Lyra: (Nods and sits in front of the computer.) Yeah.

Toru: Looks like we're putting this in Lyra's hands.

Sect: Why not, it's not like _you_ were much help. Come on, Lyra, I know you can do this. _Be the cards_.

Lyra: ... Got it! Okay, first of all, the obvious problem is that Mirror Force trap card. We can't let that thing activate. Of all the monsters on the field, the only one that can seal away Mirror Force, is Ancient Gear Soldier. It's got the power to prevent traps from activating during battle.

Toru: Well, great, except that Ancient Gear Soldier's on the _opponent's_ field.

Lyra: That's why I'll use Tragoedia's special ability. See, by sending a monster card in my hand to the graveyard, I can gain control of an opponent's monster, as long as it's the same level as the monster I discarded. Ancient Gear Soldier is a level 4. _Unfortunately_, the only monster card currently in our hand is a level-six Bird King Alector. _But_, we've also got the Cost Down spell card. We can activate Cost Down by discarding one card from our hand. That'll lower the level of every monster in our hand by two.

Sect: So, you can make Alector a level 4, same as the Ancient Gear?!

Lyra: _Exactly_. From my hand, I activate the Cost Down spell! By discarding Remove Trap, I can decrease the level of the Alector in my hand from six to four! Then, thanks to Tragoedia's special ability, by sending Alector to the graveyard I can gain control of Ancient Gear Soldier!

Toru: Great, now hurry up and equip the Axe of Despair, and get in there and attack Green Gadget.

Misaki: No. Not yet.

Toru: Why _not_?

Lyra: Misaki's right. Even if we use Axe of Despair like Toru did to increase Ancient Gear Soldier's attack points, and then use Shooting Star Bow to lower Green Gadget's attack points down to 400 like Sect, we can still only damage the opponent by 1900 points. _That's not enough_...

Toru: So, what do we _do_?

Lyra: I'm not sure. There's gotta be _some way_ for us to— wait! Look! Stronghold, the Moving Fortress!

Toru: Good thinking.

Sect: Whadya _mean_?! That thing's got 3000 points!

Lyra: It's _only_ got 3000 attack points when Green Gadget, Yellow Gadget, and Red Gadget, are out on the field with it; but without _all those gadgets together_, Stronghold the Fortress loses its attack points and becomes totally defenceless!

Misaki: Let's finish this! (She and Lyra share a nod)

Lyra: By sending Shooting Star Bow- Ceal from my hand to my graveyard, I can activate Tribute to the Doomed! And with that, I can destroy Green Gadget! With Green Gadget gone, Stronghold loses all its attack points! Now I equip Axe of Despair, so Ancient Gear's attack points increase to 2300! And then, Ancient Gear Soldier attacks Stronghold!

Computer: Access granted. (The locking mechanism on top of the door opens, the light turns green, and the portal below it slides open, streaming white light.) Welcome.

Toru: All _right_!

Sect: Oh, _yeah_!

Lyra: With ten seconds to spare!

Misaki: Let's get a match on that fingerprint! (Her screen features a window, going through fingerprints on the file, comparing it with the one she found. It stops on one, and flashes red. A full-screen picture appears of the culprit.)

Sect: _Him_?!

Toru: You _know_ him?

Lyra: Yeah, he's with the Public Security Bureau. His name's Lazar. I just can't believe it. _Lazar_? It doesn't make sense. Why would _he_ want to steal _our engine design program_?

Toru: I dunno Lyra, come on; proof is proof. And his _prints_ were here, so that means _he_ must've been here, too.

Sect: But he's, like, a New Domino bigshot! Not exactly the breaking in type, no one's gonna _believe_ us!

Toru: Yeah, so I say we go _find_ the weasel and get 'im to confess the crime, straight up!

Misaki: But why _would he_ confess? After all, if the guy's a thief then it's a safe bet he's gonna be a _liar_ as well. Look, if he stole the program, then he's gotta be planning to _do_ something with it. What if we were to follow 'im?

Lyra: And _then_ what?

Toru: Then if he does something suspicious, we just _grab_ 'im.

Sect: Right, and catch 'im red-handed with our program!

Lyra: I like it.

Misaki: Great. I'll find out where he is now— wha? (Stops as Lyra puts a hand on her shoulder, and looks up.)

Lyra: Misaki, this program's not just about lines of code, it's about our _dreams_; it's about the bond we all share.

Misaki: ...I know.

Lyra: Then you know that we have to get it back at any cost!

* * *

(Public Security Bureau building, Lazar laughs, waving a small memory stick whilst on the phone)

Lazar: Hahahahahahaha! As requested, my most eminent Directors, I have fetched you the program.

Primo (via phone): And you're _certain_ no one can trace this theft back to us?

Lazar: Why of _course_! Lyra and those _dimwits_ probably still don't know it's gone! You have _nothing_ to fear!

Primo (via phone): Very well. Now then, deliver the program to me.

Lazar: ...Now? But I was just about to get lunch...

Primo (via phone): How about you get _moving_— or else!

Lazar: Right! Ahaha! A much better idea!

* * *

(Outside the Public Security Bureau Building- Lyra, Sect, Toru and Misaki stake out the building from a corner.)

Toru: Ya think this bloke is _ever_ gonna show? (A car pulls up.)

Lyra: Oh, yeah...!

Sect: _There_ 'e is! (A Security officer holds the car door for Lazar, who climbs into the back seat, and salutes as the limo drives away. The team's runners coast out from behind the corner and follow at a distance.)

Lazar: Driver, take me to the Directors and step on it! Hm! What in the _world_? (Sees the rear-view camera, zooms in with a remote. The team are following him.) ("I can't believe it— it's _them_! Could they be onto me? But _how_? No matter— I'll simply give them the slip! And I know _just the place_...") Change of plans, driver. Take this first left— to the Mall!

* * *

(Mall. Holographic displays, arcane chandeliers, and plenty of bustling people.)

Lazar: (Walks down one of the corridors between shops) Ooh, this is _perfect_! So many people, so many shops- so many places for me to hide! ("I'll lose those simpletons in _no time_! So far, so good...") (Sees Lyra and co. watching him from behind a corner; Lazar smiles to himself and eyes the other side of the hallway.) Nothing could distract me from ditching these dolts now! I'm a man on a mission— a fixture of focus— oooh, _lunch_! (Darts to a stand.)

Toru: Shall we?

Lyra: Yeah. Let's go get 'im.

Sect: With _pleasure_!

Lazar: (Doesn't see Toru walk by.) Ahhh! Oh my, look at all these flavours, I always have the hardest time choosing. Wait a minute, I _won't_ choose, I'll just order every _one_ of them! (Toru waits on one side of Lazar, Sect on the other. Then he notices them, then they pounce. Toru grabs him by the arms and Sect by the legs, gripping as tightly as he can. Lyra and Misaki join them.) Stop! Unhand me! Don't you nincompoops have any idea who I am?!

Lyra: Sure do, you're the guy who stole our program. (Lazar stops struggling)

Misaki: So, give it back!

Lazar: Uh... What program is that?

Sect: Cut the routine! We found your fingerprints in our garage, we _know_ that you were there!

Lazar: Uh-oh...!

Toru: That's right— (Noogies Lazar's face with his elbows.) I guess this isn't the first time your appetite got you into trouble! That Noodles to Go-Go was _mine_, by the way!

Lazar: ("When will I learn! I should carry snacks— it's economically prudent and great for when you're on the run! _Speaking of_— it's time I run out on these guys!") Sorry, guys, I'd love to stay and chat, but I'm all out of breath! (Gasps in a huge breath, lets it out, and gets out of his coat— and Toru and Sect's grip on him.)

Lyra, Toru, Misaki and Sect: Wha?! (They turn, seeing Lazar spin high in the air and land on his feet— wearing another coat just like it underneath.)

Lazar: Heeheeheeheeheehee! See ya on the flip side, ta ta! (Waves then runs around the corner. The four guys run after him.)

Toru: Stop!

Sect: After 'im! (They round the corner. Lazar leaps from the rail, grabs a metal handle under the next floor up, then springs from that into a cafe on the floor above that, to the alarm of several people sitting there.)

Lazar: Why window-shop when you can window _hop_! (The others are left standing a few floors down.)

Sect: Lazar moves pretty fast on an empty stomach.

Lyra: This way!

(With Lazar— he slows down. A display catches his eye, and he walks toward it.)

Lazar: Hmm... mmhmhmhm...!

(With Lyra—she, Misaki, Sect and Toru sprint up an escalator, drawing stares.)

Sect: Comin' through!

Lyra: Outta the way!

Misaki: 'Scuse me! (They reach the top and look around.)

Toru: Where is 'e?

Sect: I don't see 'im!

Lyra: (She and Misaki look around, Lyra tense with frustration.)

Yusei: Rrrrgh... _there_! (Spots 2 Lazars strut out from behind a display, both walking in perfect unison, arms swinging comically, laughing in singsong.)

Lazars: Ahahahahahahahahahahahaha...!

Misaki: Am I seeing _double_...?

Sect: That goes _double_ for _me_!

Lazars: Hahahahahahahahahaha (The two Lazars strut more, then make a run for it.)

Toru: Let's _grab_ 'em! (They run after the clones, drawing more stares from the people in the store. A third Lazar emerges smugly from the back.)

Lazar: Mmhmhmhmhmhmhmhmhmhmhm! (The guys continue to chase the Lazar clones.)

Lazar clones: Ahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! (Dash off in opposite directions. Toru and Lyra share a glance.)

Toru: Come on, let's split up!

Lyra: Right! (They split; Sect goes with Toru and Misaki with Lyra.)

Lazar Clone 1: (Cheerfully prances through a crowd, Sect and Toru in hot pursuit.) Hahahahahahahahahahahahaha...

Sect: _Man_, doesn't this guy _ever_ slow down?! Huh? (The clone reaches the toilets at the end of the hallway. It capers back and forth between the doors, pauses, then enters the mens' room.) Look! He went in the restroom!

Toru: (Smiles, Sect copying him.) There's nowhere left for him to hide!

Sect: All _right_! He's ours now!

* * *

(Mens' toilet- Sect and Toru stand in the toilet, Lazar nowhere in sight.)

Toru: You sure about that...?

Sect: Where could 'e have _gone_? (Spots a toy robot on wheels in one of the stalls...)

* * *

(With Lyra and Misaki— She and Misaki are still chasing their Lazar clone.)

Misaki: Stop! ...Oh! (Sees the clone run into a low-hanging fixture and pass right through it.) ("Huh? How did he...?! _Enough_!") (Opens her vest, revealing tools, gets a screwdriver, Lazar vanishes. Lyra picks up the toy it was from.)

Lyra: A _toy_?

Misaki: And not just _any_ toy, it's the latest in remote-controlled holo-mobile technology. This whole time we've been chasing _holograms_.

Lyra: While the _real_ Lazar made a run for it. (She and Misaki nod.)

* * *

(Outside the mall— Lazar waves to a taxi, looking smug. Not seeing Lyra and Misaki on their runners, who follow. The taxi leads them to a factory, past the harbour. Lyra and Bruno park their runners on the opposite side of the building and stealthily approach. The taxi lets Lazar out in front of the factory. Lyra and Misaki peek out from behind the behind a stack of giant metal pipes.)

Lyra: He's headed for that factory.

Misaki: He sure is. Talk about _suspicious_.

Lyra: Yeah— whatever Lazar's planning on doing with that program of ours he swiped, my gut's telling me that he's gonna do it _right now_. So, let's get ready; 'cause it's go-time!

Misaki: Right! (She and Lyra hurry toward the factory.)

Lyra: And there's no telling _what_ we're gonna find in the place!

* * *

(Inside the Factory with Lazar- Lazar walks down a dark hallway in the factory somewhere.)

Lazar: I _say_, all this cloak-and-dagger business is _such_ a hassle. I enjoyed things _so much more_ when I was running sinister errands for Director Goodwin. Well here I am; the rendezvous. But where's Director Primo? ("_Late again_, no doubt?") (Yawns)

Primo: You dare _yawn in my presence_?!

Lazar: (Winces and snaps to, hurrying over to where Primo sits at a control desk at the center of the room, connected to the side of the room by walkways. He bows.) Yawn! No, of _course_ not! I was simply opening my mouth 'cause I'm in such a state of _awe_ around you! Anyway, sorry I'm a bit late, traffic was a _beast_, you know how it is! But enough about me, _you_ (Pulls the USB with the program out of his pocket.) want _this_. Here!

Primo: Finally, the program is mine! _And_ all of its might!

Lazar: Ahahaha! Indeed, it is, Director! And it was a pleasure to risk my neck to make sure of that! After all, getting your precious program was no easy feat. Not that I'm _complaining_, but I had to scale walls, jump out of windows, hack through firewalls, you know, kind of _dangerous_ stuff? So, I was wondering; what's in this for _me_? I accept cash _or_ credit cards. (Smirks, anticipating his reward. Primo stands.)

Primo: _Do_ you?

Lazar: Yes, I'm afraid no _travellers' checks_, though. Oh, what the hey, I guess in your case I can make an exception!

Primo: (Points his sword at Lazar's nose.)

Lazar: Ahhhhhhhh...!

Primo: All right, then; accept _this_, Lazar— your reward is my _mercy_, you clown! And I suggest you _take_ it! (A light on the control console starts flashing and beeping. Primo, still pointing his sword at Lazar's face, brings up a holo-screen, then sheathes his sword. They look at the screen, showing Lyra and Misaki are walking down a hallway.)

Lazar: Huh?

Primo: _You were followed_!

Lazar: No! I was _sure_ I slipped them!

Primo: _Slipped_ them? Then you _knew_?!

Lazar: Aah! Speaking of...! (Runs away from Primo, stops and salutes, then runs again!) I'm slipping outta _here_...!

Primo: (Turns to the console featuring Lyra and Misaki) So, you've come to take back your program, _have you_...? Good luck. You'll need it here in _my_ domain. (Passes a hand over part of the console)

* * *

(With Lyra and Misaki- They walk past a section of wall with a camera embedded into it. Misaki looks to the right.)

Misaki: Whoa... (She and Lyra walk to the window on that side of the hallway; seeing a huge factory floor.) Check it _out_...! You ever seen a factory like _this_ one before? It's like something out of the inside of a _spaceship_...!

Lyra: Yeah; _I_ never even knew this place _existed_. I wonder what it is they _build_ here? (They hear a siren.) Huh?! Is that alarm for _us_?! (A shutter lowers to trap Lyra and Misaki. They turn.)

Misaki: Think so.

Lyra: Run!

Misaki: Good idea! (They run to the closing shutter. Lyra gets under the door with a slide-roll. Misaki tries to slide; but has to get her arm out of the way before it closes— trapping her behind the locked door and Lyra ahead of it.) Ah! (They shout through the door.)

Lyra: Misaki! Misaki— can you hear me?!

Misaki: Yeah, Lyra— I'm fine! Just keep on Lazar!

Lyra: You sure? We could try and pry open this door somehow—

Misaki: Forget it; you go on ahead, I'll radio Sect and Toru.

Lyra: All right! (Runs down the hallway until she reaches the end, Lazar opens the door and Lyra's blinded for a moment in the room's light. Lazar goes flying, knocked over by Lyra running through the open door. Lyra recovers, realising who she cornered on a walkway above an empty, enclosed room.) Lazar!

Lazar: Uh-oh!

* * *

(With Primo- he descends to the dark factory floor)

Primo: Once I install the program, it'll be too late for them to stop me! But in order to do that, I need time. (Looks to the side at a big yellow robot, with a nasty-looking expression and plates across its chest.) And that's where you come in, my friend. (Holds up a hand that glows with multicoloured lights. The outline of a many-spoked gear appears in the lights. He reaches toward the robot, and the light flows from his hand and sparks against its chest. Its eyes light up and Primo smiles.)

* * *

(With Lyra— Lazar nervously backs up. When he tries to run, Lyra grabs him by the scruff of the neck.)

Lyra: Give us back the program, Lazar!

Lazar: _What_ program? Eh, you mean like a TV program, sorry, I don't have any of those!

Lyra: Enough! (Slams Lazar against the wall face-first and releases his grip.) Hand it over _right now_ or else I'll unleash my psychic powers!

Lazar: 'Or else'? Uh, isn't that something you should say _before_ you slam a guy into a wall?

Lyra: (Clenches a fist and Lazar cowers.) That's it—! Huh? (They're interrupted by the robot appearing out of a trap door in the floor below. It stands on four thick treads separated two to a massive foot. The numbered panels on its chest are blue, and it flexes its arms and lights up the light bulbs on its head. It turns its head and looks up at Lyra. Lazar wails.) What is _that_...?! (The robot's eyes show lines of static as it processes the image in front of it. It pinpoints Lyra's face, lines of text scroll past, and a picture of her pops up on the screen for comparison.)

Robot: Visual authenticity confirmed. Yusei Fudo identified. Initiating premises lockdown. (The area shuts itself off, trapping Lyra and Lazar in the room with the robot.) Premises lockdown complete. Lyra Koto, the only way to override lockdown protocol systems is by defeating me in a duel.

Lyra: A duel?!

* * *

(With Primo- He's, watching closely and from multiple angles on his surveillance screens.)

Primo: That's right, Lyra. And since I've inputted all your battle history and duel tactics into my guard robot's central processor, I think you'll find defeating him is no easy task! Huh? (The screens change; they show Misaki, still looking around the factory. She approaches a closed door.)

* * *

(With Misaki)

Misaki: Weird, I don't remember this corridor. (Examines the door and jiggles the locking mechanism for a moment.) Hmm. (Spreads the halves of her vest, going for a tool to start tinkering with the lock.) Well, might as well investigate while I wait for the others!

* * *

(With Lyra)

Lyra: Wait, so unless I defeat this bot in a duel, I'm gonna be stuck here in this little factory room _forever_?!

Lazar: No; not just you— _me, too_. And spending the rest of my life here with you doesn't sound too appealing so get duelling already!

Robot: Computing alternative options for Lyra Koto and probability of accepting duel conditions. Probability is 100%.

Lazar: See? You've got no _choice_ but to duel, and _he_ did the math!

Lyra: Enough outta you!

Lazar: Aaaaahh!

Lyra: ("As much as I hate to admit it, Lazar is right. Even _if_ I got the program back now, it wouldn't do me much good locked up in this room. It's clear what I have to do.") (Vaults the railing and jumps down to the floor.) All right, then— you wanna duel? You've _got_ one!

* * *

(With Misaki- The door opens, and Misaki is stood in the doorway to a dark room. There are rows of similar objects.)

Misaki: Whoa, where _am_ I?

Primo: (Walks up behind him.) You're in a place that you do not belong.

Misaki: Hey, who _are_ you? (Then she feels something, holding her own head, overcome with a headache.) Argh..! What're you _doing_?! Aghh, my _head_!

Primo: (Punches Misaki in the stomach while she's distracted, Misaki slumps to the floor, unconscious immediately.) You will _not_ interfere! (Primo enters the next room, stood at the control panel at the center of the room.) Now, the time has at last come for you to awake, my pets! The time has come— to give you life! (Plugs in the USB. Energy spreads from the central control station where he stands outward in grooves or fibre-optics on the floor, lighting up the room, flowing along the rows of parked runners, each with a robot sitting aside it is a carbon copy of the Ghost. One by one, their eyes light up.) New Domino City had its hands full coping with just _one_ duel-bot. But with thousands and thousands of them now running— there _is_ no coping! There is simply doom! Ahahahahahahaha!

* * *

(With Lyra- A central piece of the robot that was covering up the 1 on its chest folds down and expands into a duelling surface. A deck shuffler below its chin shuffles its cards and deals five onto the central '1', which then spread out to the five positions.)

Robot: It is time to duel.

Lyra: ("And if I plan to get out of this room in time to find our program, I better win, and fast!") Let's _do _this! From my hand, I'm summoning Prior of the Ice Barrier! And next up, I'm activating the Ties of the Bretheren spell card, _now_, because I have Prior on the field, I can summon Dewdark along with the Secret Guards. And because all three of these monsters are field, Dewdark can tune with Secret Guards and Prior of the Ice Barrier! Watch as they form a glacial barrier, combine their might! Watch as I synchro summon, Brionac, Dragon of the Ice Barrier!

Lazar: Oh, my! A synchro-summon on the very first turn? We'll be out of here in no time!

Lyra: Finally, I'll end my turn with a face-down.

Lazar: Of _course_! _That's_ why she summoned out Brionac! So she'd be able to send cards back to that robots hand! Well done, Lyra!

Robot: The probability of Lyra Koto initiating a synchro summoning during the first turn of a duel is, 45%. Now configuring retaliatory strategies.

Lyra: Say _what_?! I don't like the sound of this!

Robot: To counter, the action I must take during the second turn of play is to— neutralize high-level monsters.

Lyra: What?!

Robot: My turn. (Draws an additional card into its 5 chest slots, overlapping in slot 1, then the card from slot 4 is ejected downward and out onto the robot's duelling surface.) From my hand, I activate the spell card Level Limit - Area B. Due to the effect of Level Limit - Area B, all level-four and higher monsters on the field must switch from attack mode to defense mode.

Lyra: Oh man!

Lazar: Poorly done, Lyra, all that work to bring out a synchro and now you can't even use him?! We'll _never_ escape this room!

Lyra: Rrrgh...

Robot: I now place three cards face-down and end my turn.

Lyra: ("One round down and that bot didn't even throw _one monster_. I'm starting to think this duel is more about buying time than beating me! But still, it'll take more than that _level limit_ to limit _my_ play! After all, if level-four monsters can't attack, I'll just go _lower_!" (Draws) It's my turn! And first I play the **Kingdom of the Ice Barrier** Trap! Thanks to this card's power, I get to summon a level 4 or lower Ice Barrier monster from my hand or grave! And who better to bring back than Dewdark?!

Lazar: Yes! I knew you could do it, Lyra, now Dewdark is back! Hmm?

Robot: The probability of Lyra Koto summoning a monster to counteract the spell card Level Limit - Area B is, 98%

Lyra: Huh?!

Robot: Now activating anticipatory safeguard, the counter trap Malfunction. By paying 500 life-points, the activation of your trap card is negated, and it is returned back to its original state. (Dewdark is pulled back into the **Kingdom of the Ice Barrier** trap which returns to its face-down position. Life-points 3500) Now, because I was able to successfully counter your card, I am allowed to summon Lock Dragon to the field in defense mode. Lyra Koto, while Lock Dragon is out on the field and positioned in defense mode, any and all special summons you attempt during the course of your turn are automatically negated. Cancelled out. Denied. Null and—

Lyra: Yeah, yeah! Okay, I think I get the point!

Robot: —Void.

Lazar: But that means Lyra won't be able to use synchros! And that means, she won't be able to play her very best monster, Gungnir Dragon!

Lyra: Guess I have to admit it— in the duel battle between man and machine, _this_ round goes to the machine.

Robot: Incorrect. This round is _not yet over_.

Lyra: Wha...?!

Robot: I activate the trap Counter Force. Due to the activation of the previous counter trap, Counter Force gains one counter. Then, when I elect to remove Counter Force from play, it will deal damage to you equal to the amount of counters it has multiplied by 1000. (The first counter lights up.)

Lazar: Aaah! Wait! The more counters it has the more damage it gives?! Then once it has enough to take down all of Lyra's life-points it'll be game over!

Lyra: So much for this _one_ round going to the machine; unless I can get my game on and quick— that bot's gonna win the whole duel! And I'm gonna be stuck in this room forever!

* * *

(Outside the Factory- Toru pounds on the closed, shuttered door.)

Toru: _Come on_, _open_! This makes no sense! The whole place— it's locked down!

Sect: Are you _sure_ that we're in the right spot?

Toru: Yeah... this is where Misaki said to _go_. But _now_... I can't even get _ahold_ of 'er!

Sect: What's going _on_?

* * *

(Inside with Primo, the duel-bots' eyes light up.)

Primo: Yes… That's right...! Awaken, my pets! (On the screen above, the load is at 39%) Let the program take hold! There's _no one_ who can stop us now. They'll try (Looks at another holographic screen, which is the live feed of Lyra's duel) but I've made _certain_ that they'll fail!

* * *

(With Lyra and Lazar)

Lazar: That guard bot sure has put _Lyra_ in a bind. With that Lock Dragon and the spell Level Limit - Area B both out on the field, Lyra is not allowed to make _any_ special summonings, nor can she attack with any of her high-level monsters!

Lyra: That bot bought himself some time by stopping me from using my best weapons. But if _I_ time things right, that could all change! And I can bring _her _out. To end my turn, I throw Strategist of the Ice Barrier in defense and set a card face-down.

Robot: It is now my turn to go, and I activate the spell Summon Pass. Due to Summon Pass, when either of us summons a monster, the other player must then draw one card. The first player then has to guess what type of card it is. If the guess is different from the card their opponent drew, the monster that was summoned is destroyed. According to my calculations the odds of you now successfully summoning a monster are decreased by, 15%.

Lyra: Rrrghh...

Lazar: This is awful! So now Lyra can't even summon _monsters_ for certain?!

Robot: I now end my turn.

Lyra: ("That bot has _five cards_ in its spell and trap card zone, and _each one_ is meant to stall me! And the longer this duel goes, the more counters are accumulated and once there are four, Counter Force will take out all my life-points! So, if I'm gonna stop this cast-iron computer, I'm gonna have to do it quick!") It's _my_ draw! And first I'm gonna switch my face-down monster into attack mode! Then I'm allowed to summon Blizzard Princess from my hand. Now, you may be wondering why I'm allowed to summon her, well, you see, when I have a spellcaster on my field, I can tribute that _one_ spellcaster to give her a chance to bring me to victory! And she will, 'cuz now that she's in play, the effects of your spells and traps wear off for the turn. Go Blizzard Princess, attack that Lock Dragon! Go Blizzard Bombardment!

* * *

(With Sect and Toru- Sect kicks in a metal grating on the side of the building and peers inside.)

Sect: Not exactly the front door, but it'll hafta do. (Crawls through the makeshift entrance. Toru bends and follows.)

* * *

(With Lyra)

Robot: My draw... I place one face-down and end my turn.

Lyra: ("_Another_ face-down?! Looks like the time's still not right to play _mine_ then. After all, if one of those face-downs negate what I have planned, I'm _finished_! I've _gotta figure out a way to get rid of them_!")

(With Primo- he watches the duel from the control booth while the program loads.)

Primo: I _knew_ Lyra wouldn't stand a chance. (A screen appears behind him, with Jakob's face.)

Jakob (via screen): Primo!

Primo: What do _you_ want?

Jakob (via screen): I want to know what you're _up to_.

Primo: (Primo rolls his eye.) What _I'm_ up to is none of your concern, Jakob— so butt out!

Jakob (via screen): If whatever it is you're doing affects the grand design, then _so help me_, Primo—!

Primo: Why, of _course_ it affects the grand design. It will help _realize_ it. Now if you'll excuse me. (Waves a hand.)

Jakob (via screen): Wait— Primo—! (The screen vanishes. The rest of the booth's light fades, leaving only the screens and controls lit; the loading bar is 100%.)

Primo: Ahh. It is done! Now- awaken, my children! Awaken and take to the streets, of New Domino City! (One by one, the duel-bots' eyes light up, each a carbon copy of the Ghost. They swarm through an opening garage door at the end of the room. Primo watches them go, chuckling.) Hehehehehehehehehehe...!

* * *

(Director's Room)

Jakob: Who does Primo think he is?!

Lester: Oh, _I_ know! He's the guy who always ticks you off. Heheheheheh!

Jakob: This is nothing to _joke about_, Lester.

Lester: Chill out, Jakob. Primo has the same goal we _all_ do; to make the circuit appear and have it activate! The only difference is he wants to fast-track it, not wait for _you_ to slowly trick the Signers into somehow summoning it _for_ us.

Jakob: So, his big solution is this duel-bot army?! How does he _even know_ this program that the Signers were developing is going to _work_? There are simply too many things that can go wrong!

Lester: Yes, but that's all part of the _fun_, don't ya think?

Jakob: _Fun_?!

Lester: Yeah, it's not like _we're_ in trouble. I mean, who really _cares_ what kind of panic we cause. The bottom line is that, one way or another, the circuit is going to appear, and when it does, _none of this_ will matter!

Jakob: It _matters_! The grand design is a far more fragile thing than you make it out to be!

Lester: Would you just quit worrying about it? Soon, the ultimate power will be ours, and when it is we'll unleash it on all those New Domino City drudges! Hahahahahaha!

Jakob: _Ours_? I wouldn't be so sure!

* * *

(With Sect- he jumps to the ground from the air duct, now standing in a hallway. Toru follows.)

Sect: _Man_. What _is_ this place? From the _outside_ it looks like a plain old factory.

Toru: Right. But _now_ it's looking _super high-tech_.

Sect: Something's up. We better find Lyra and Misaki, quick! So, let's get moving! (They run down the hall to a door.)

* * *

(With Primo. The duel-bots roar out of the factory. He walks down to the control booth Lazar found him in earlier.)

Primo: Ahh, what a wonderful sound that is. It's the sound of power, of complete and total annihilation! Hmhmhmhm, _no one_ will see it coming, _and_, no one will ever know where it came _from_. (The screens show Lyra's duel with the robot.) _Sorry, Lyra._ But for _you_— I'm afraid that's not very good news at all. (Looks at another screen, where Sect and Toru are running down the hallway.) Nor is it for your friends. You see, I simply can't leave this factory standing. (Places a hand over the control panel.) All evidence must be destroyed. (On the central screen, a countdown clock shows a ten-minute countdown.)

Factory: Attention.

* * *

(With Lyra and Lazar)

Factory: This factory will self-destruct in ten minutes. Advise

Lyra: ...Huh?

Factory: that all persons vacate these premises.

Lazar: Ahh...!

* * *

(With Misaki- she raises her head, pushing herself up to sit on the floor and looks around.)

Factory: immediately. Repeat. This factory will self-destruct in ten minutes. Advise that all persons vacate these premises

Misaki: ...Where's Yusei?

Factory: Immediately. Attention

* * *

(With Primo)

Factory: This factory will self-destruct in ten minutes. Advise that

Primo: There! It's done! Good riddance, pests— enjoy your last moments!

Factory: all persons vacate

Primo: (Draws his sword and slashes a gash into the air in front of him) Now, then. I really must be _going_!

Factory: these premises immediately. Repeat (The gash widens to a circular portal, and Primo walks through it. It seals itself behind him. This factory will self-destruct in ten minutes.

* * *

(With Lyra)

Lyra: This place is gonna blow in _ten minutes_?!

Lazar: (Cries out a theatrical gasp. A countdown clock appears on the robot's side of the field, counting down.) Actually, not even! The clock's already ticking! (twitching neurotically) And we're— _locked up in this little room_!

* * *

(With Misaki, she wanders around the empty passageway, lost.)

Misaki: Lyra...? Lyra...! Where could she _be_? Where are Toru and Sect?

* * *

(With Toru and Sect- They are still running down the hallway.)

Toru: This is the longest hallway ever!

Sect: Hey— I see a room up ahead! (They reach the doorway where Misaki is.) Look, it's _Misaki_!

Misaki: (Turns around as Sect and Toru run up to her.) Sect!

Sect: Are you _okay_?

Misaki: (Rubs the back of her head.) I think so. Someone knocked me on the head pretty good; I'm not sure who.

Sect: Where's Lyra?

Misaki: I dunno; we got split up.

Sect: _Nuts_! We gotta find 'er!

Toru: (Looks up at the ceiling, seeing the control booth.) Then I say we head up there. Looks like some kind of control room. Maybe there's a layout of this place that'll help us find Lyra.

Sect: All right— let's go.

* * *

(Control room- Misaki, Sect and Toru enter. Toru Leans over the controls)

Toru: This is no _control panel_.

Sect: It's a _timer_!

Misaki: Yeah— and there's not much time left! (Frantically tries to work the controls, seated at the console.) This self-destruct mechanism is set to go off in _minutes_!

Sect: Can you _stop_ it?!

Toru: Or buy us some time?

Misaki: I'm trying, I'm trying! Only— the keyboard's not responding! (Screens with live footage of Lyra's duel appear.) Ah!

Toru and Sect: Huh?

Sect: It's _Lyra_! And it looks like she's duelling— a giant robot...?

Toru: Looks like Lazar's there with 'er, too.

Sect: (Notices a microphone sticking up from the desk. He speaks into it.) Lyra! Can you _hear me_?

* * *

(With Lyra- Lyra glances upward and spots a surveillance camera; she looks directly into it.)

Toru (via mic): I think she _can_.

Misaki (via mic): Lyra, are you all right?

Lyra: Toru...? Sect? Misaki?

Toru (via mic): Yeah, it's us. What're you doing _duelling_? Don't you know this whole place is about to blow, we've got to find a way out of here!

Lyra: Well, we—

Lazar: Of _course_ we know! But we're _stuck here_! (Glances at the countdown clock which is still counting down.)

Crow (via mic): Well, get _un-stuck_! You don't have much time left!

Lyra: No, you don't understand, Sect; this room is on lock-down... unless I win this duel.

* * *

(With Sect and the others)

Sect: It's on _what_?!

Misaki: _Lockdown_?!

Toru: Well just _beat_ that bucket of bolts already!

* * *

(With Lyra and Lazar)

Lazar: _That's_ easier said than done! This bot's made it so Lyra can barely make a _move_! So time's _not_ on our side.

Lyra: Forget about me; you guys just go!

* * *

(With Sect and the others)

Toru: What?!

Sect: _No way_. We're not leaving you behind!

Lyra (via screen): Just trust me. I'm gonna be all right.

Sect: Aaaahh...!

Lazar (via screen): _You'll_ be all right, what about _me_?! I'm here too! Please, my friends, come rescue me!

Lyra (via camera): I know what I'm doing, now _just go_.

Misaki: But, Lyra...

Lazar (via camera): Come on! We go way back, we're old pals!—

Jack: (Sighs) Fine, then. (turns away) Sect, Misaki, let's go. We're _leaving_.

Sect: No _way_, I'm staying here! If _you_ wanna go, _fine_.

Toru: (Turns, and Sect finds himself slammed against the base of the console.)

Sect: Rrgh! That _hurt_! (Looks at Toru) What's your _problem_?!

Toru: (His fist is still raised and shaking.) You think this is easy for me?! That happens to be my _friend_ in there!

Sect: And she's _my _girlfriend! _Why leave_?

Misaki: Because, Sect. We _have to believe in Lyra_. (Starts walking away from the console.)

Sect: _Believe_... Okay... If you say so.

Lazar (via screen): Believe? Well I don't!

Sect: (Stands up to follow Toru and Misaki.)

Misaki: Lyra, we'll see ya outside.

Lyra (via screen): Yeah, now just get _going_ already.

Toru: Lyra, you'd _better know_ what you're doing. (turns to leave)

Misaki: Good luck; now hurry up and win.

* * *

(With Lyra and Lazar)

Lyra: _That's_ the plan!

Lazar: Not fair! I have money, I'll _pay_ you! Nooo, please don't go! (Sigh) ...That's it. We're goners. Right?

Lyra: Wrong. I said I know what I'm doing.

Lazar: Huh...?

Lyra: And I _do_. ("The question is— can I do it _fast enough_.")

* * *

(With Sect and the others- They run down the hallway.)

Toru: Don't worry, Sect— if there's anyone who can get out of a jam like this— it's Lyra.

Misaki: Right! She _wouldn't've told us to leave_, unless she had _something planned_.

Toru: That's right, mate; and if we didn't leave, it'd mean that we didn't believe she could do what she said.

Sect: 'Cuz our friendship is all about believing in each other! 'Cuz when you believe you can do _anything_!

* * *

(With Lyra and Lazar)

Lyra: It's my turn! (Draws.)

* * *

(With Sect and the others)

Sect: I think— I get it now. By us _leaving_, Lyra can focus on winning! (They run to the exit)

* * *

(With Lyra and the others)

Yusei: I summon Dance Princess of the Ice Barrier!

Robot: At this moment, the effect of Summon Pass activates. Because you've summoned a level-four or below monster, I draw one card and you have to guess the type of card it is. If the card type I drew is different from your guess, Dance Princess of the Ice Barrier is destroyed. Here is my draw.

Lyra: Then I suppose _here's_ my guess. (There is a pause) I guess trap card!

Robot: (The card on the its chest flips- Barrel Behind the Door.) Correct.

Lazar: All right! Finally, luck is on _our_ side!

Lyra: You're wrong, Lazar, that had nothing to do with luck. This guard bot's deck is based on using counter traps. Crunch the numbers and the odds clearly favour a trap card type.

Lazar: All right— finally _probability_ is on our side!

Lyra: Next up, a spell. Go, Umi! Now, all sea serpent, aqua, fish, thunder, and aqua monsters on the field gain 200 attack and defence points.

Lazar: Yes! Now you can power up that Brionac Dragon and take it _to_ that metal menace!

Robot: Incorrect. I activate the trap Magic Jammer.

Lyra: What...?!

Robot: Now, by discarding one card in my hand, I can negate and destroy your spell card.

Lyra: Ugh...

Robot: Additionally, due to the activation of the counter trap Magic Jammer, Counter Force's effect activates and gives me an additional counter.

Lazar: That makes _two_ counters! Now things are _really_ hopeless, we're goners for sure! (Slumps to his knees on the floor.) Waah! At least my name will be carried on by my family. (Pulls a photograph from his jacket and looks at it. Lazar is now crying.) My name, and my _hair_! Ohh, I remember when we all got our first perms!

Robot: It is my turn. I activate the spell Messenger of Peace from my hand. Now either player can attack with monsters that have 1500 or more attack points.

Lyra: Oh, no, _another_ restriction? So much for powering up my monsters to wage an attack. Now I'm not even allowed to do _that_!

Robot: Lyra Koto, the probability of you losing during my next turn is, 90%.

Lyra: My draw! (Draws)

Lazar: Ahh...! Lyra, don't forget _the clock is ticking_...!

Lyra: How _could_ I forget? With each passing second, we're that much closer to certain doom! If we're going to get out of this room and out of this factory in one piece, it all comes down to _this draw_! (Turns over her card Magic Triangle of the Ice Barrier.) I activate Dance Princess' special ability, when it's activated, I'm allowed to show you as many Ice Barrier cards in my hand as I want, so that I can return _that_ many cards from _your_ field back to your hand! I have three, so that's three cards to your hand!

Root: I activate a counter trap. Solemn Strike.

Lyra: ("Huh...! Solemn Strike— but that means—!")

Robot: With Solemn Strike, by paying 1500 life-points I can negate the ability of a monster and destroy it.

Lazar: (Crying) Nooooo! It's over! And I'm so young!

Robot: Now the effect of Counter Force activates. Which means I receive an additional counter.

Lazar: Which means next turn, if that bot plays an additional trap card, it's going to win this duel! Nice knowing you, world, see ya later...!

Robot: The probability of Lyra Koto losing this duel is, 100%.

Lyra: (There's a long pause. Lyra stands silent for a moment and then smiles) You might wanna check your math.

Robot: What?

Lazar: Ahh...! What?

Lyra: Playing that Dance Princess' ability was the only move I had, because it was the only way to get you to throw that counter trap!

Robot: What?

Lyra: _And_, it was just the trap I'd hoped for! Ya see, I _knew_ you were planning to defeat me with Counter Force next turn; so I _knew_ you'd do whatever you had to in order to protect it, _including_ using a card like Solemn Strike! You calculated that paying 1500 life-points wouldn't matter, because I wouldn't be around to take advantage of it— but you calculated wrong!

Robot: Failure to compute.

Lyra: Well, see if you can compute _this_! Go, Magic Triangle of the Ice Barrier! I activate this card's power to destroy one card on your side of the field!

Robot: A waste of time, you cannot summon any monsters in your hand. They are too high levelled.

Lyra: Whoever said that? I'm bringing out General Grunard!

Robot: Impossible. That card is level 8!

Lyra: Quite possible actually, see, Magic Triangle allows me to summon one of the Ice Barrier monsters in my hand. And now since Grunard is out, I'm allowed to normal summon an additional monster this turn! Spellbreaker of the Ice Barrier you're up!

Robot: Lyra Koto, due to the effect of Level Limit - Area B, all level-four-and-above monsters must switch to defence mode.

Lyra: No they're not! See, until the end phase of my next turn, all spell card effects are cancelled out!

Robot: In this scenario, since Lyra Koto summoned Spellbreaker of the Ice Barrier, the chance of her winning is 100%.

Lyra: I switch Brionac and Grunard to Attack mode! Now, attack with all your might!

Robot: Mm... Lyra Koto wins... rrr... lockdown is reve…rrr…ssed. (Shuts down and folds up. The doors open.)

Factory: Attention. This factory will self-destruct in ten seconds.

Lyra: Let's go!

Lazar: You said it— ruuuuun! (Jumps down from the railed walkway and follows Lyra as they run out.)

Factory: Ten. Nine. Eight. Seven. Six. Five.

Lazar: There— up ahead! I see the exit— and this is gonna be cloooose!

Factory: Four. Three. Two. One. (The countdown clock hits zero.) Zero. (A destructive glow overtakes the control panel, and the entire booth explodes. More explosions follow from the floor below.)

* * *

(Outside with Sect, Toru and Misaki. A fiery debris rains from the ceiling in the halls of the factory. Toru, Sect, and Misaki running, reaching a safe distance from the factory. Nevertheless, when the whole building blows, they duck and cover their heads with their arms, their elbows blocking the sound of the explosion from their ears.)

All: Aahh! (They wait out the blast. A few flying embers strike the ground beside them. Sect raises his head, and looks over his shoulder back at the flames.)

Lyra: ...Lyra!

Misaki: (Anxiously stands, and Toru sits up.) Where is she...?

Toru: It can't be...! (The ruined factory billows thick dark smoke and wisps of flame erupt into the sky. The three of them stand and look up at it, speechless. Sect gasps, seeing something float out of the smoke; two figures, clinging to a bright yellow balloon with a Lazar-eyed smiley face on it.)

Lyra: Look- up there! (Lazar has saved them with one of his uncanny sleeve-balloons, and holding Lyra's hand.)

Misaki: Lyra!

Toru: Now _that's_ blowing up!

Misaki: You were right to believe in Lyra, Toru.

Toru: Yeah. I know.

* * *

(With Lazar and Lyra)

Lazar: Always keep a spare balloon— that's what I say!

Lyra: Lazar, you are truly one-in-a-million!

Lazar: And it was a million-to-one shot that we were going to beat that bot at his own game. Thanks for saving the day! And though I'd _love_ to stay and chat, I really must be leaving! (Now that they have left the factory behind. Lazar lets go of Lyra's hand, dropping her off to land on a grassy hill.)

Lyra: Wait— _what did you do with our program_?!

Lazar: Program? What're you talking about?

Lyra: Rrrgh!

Lazar: Trust me, Lyra, it's far better that you _don't_ know. You simply have no idea who and what you're up against. _My_ advice is to just let it go and forget this ever happened! (Lyra watches him float toward the city.) Seriously— I'm not full of hot air here! Get it? Hot air? Like a balloon? Ahahahahaha!

Yusei: ("_Let it go and forget this ever happened_? I don't think so!")

Sect: Lyra!

Lyra: (Turns and looks back down the hill; Misaki, Toru and Sect run up to meet her. She smiles, and walks towards them.) ("I may not know who I'm up against, but I know who I _stand with_, and we're _not_ backing down.")

* * *

(Ride 3- End.)


	5. A Looming Shadow- The WRGP Begins!

**Ride 4— Changes— A Looming Shadow— Hook the Hidden Knight**

* * *

(Bolton Corp. A duel runner engine is moved through the air on a crane.)

Man: Ladies and Gentlemen, may I present the latest and _greatest_ in duel runner modifications. (Lyra, Sect, Misaki and Toru are watching from the factory floor, with the man in a business suit who's been talking to them. Lyra and Toru look serious, as though waiting to make sure this works before they get their hopes up. Sect is smiling, and Misaki is smiling more.)

Misaki: Is that it? Is that our engine design?!

Man: It is, except that we increased your engine's rotation radius, which will boost the Ener-D output by 50%. This is our masterpiece; it's all downhill from here. (On a raised platform in front of them, their runners are under construction. Two workers in orange guide the engine on the crane into place on Lyra's runner, while two more do the same with Toru's.) We've already installed the OS program you guys designed, _and _ran a battery of tests! Check out these results, just _look_ at that acceleration rate! (They examine a bank of computer screens nearby, which show schematics and detailed graphs of each runner and its performance.)

Sect: Whoa.

Toru: So whadya think, Misaki; does the real thing meet your expectations?

Misaki: Mmm-hmm.

Sect: (Turns to their guide in the suit.) How were you guys able to work on this thing, considering your president now has 'criminal' on his resume? (The guy in the suit looks slightly uncomfortable, but also like this question was to be expected.)

Man: Obviously our company is in the midst of a little P-R crisis right now; but industrious minds never sleep, and our president _wanted_ us to build this incredible engine!

Toru: What's going to _happen_ to your president? Are they going to ship Bolton off to the slammer? (The man in the suit looks even sadder.)

Man: I can't discuss the particulars at this moment. But I'm afraid we won't be seeing our president for a _long time_. That being said, our president's passion for duel runners lives on! (They watch the guys in orange continue to reassemble Lyra's, Toru's, and Sect's runners.)

Man: And in his honour, this company will continue to pursue and develop the latest in cutting-edge duel runner engineering!

Sect: Good luck.

Lyra: Thanks for all that you've done. You've brought us one step closer to realizing our dream. (Extends a hand; the other man hesitates, then returns the handshake. At long last, the three runners are complete. The sides of their noses display a 'Storm' logo.)

Sect: Those duel runners are... _awesome_!

* * *

(Later that day- Aura and Saph run through the Daimon Area and up to the front of Toru's garage.)

Saph: Lyra! (Shoves the garage door wide open, not even slowing down, and they stop at the doorway.)

Aura: Misaki told us the new duel runners are done; is it true?!

Sect: Forget the runners, check out these _threads_! (Lyra and Sect's new riding costumes are slight variations on their usual looks, but a bit sportier, tighter, quite snazzy, and both have 'Shining Storm' logo badges on their chests.) Custom-designed and hand-crafted _vintage_ riding outfits— (wink) Brought to you by Seria!

Saph and Aura: Whoa! (They join the group aside from Lyra and Sect, Misaki and Toru.)

Aura: Very nice!

Saph: You guys look _awesome_!

Toru: I think you look _absurd._ (Toru's riding costume hasn't changed, except now he, also, wears a 'Shining Storm' logo.) You look less like pro circuit turbo-duelists and more like a couple of _rodeo clowns_!

Sect: Whaddya talkin' about, Toru, Seria modelled these outfits after _yours a_nd then she altered the style to correspond with our tastes and colours.

Toru: _My_ outfit is bursting with style and substance! She failed to capture the many subtle nuances that give it its true flair!

Aura: (Notices the logo badge on Toru's costume.) Umm, 'S-S'? Is that like the team name?

Toru: Yeah.

Sect: If ya don't like it, blame Lyra; she _insisted_ on Shining Storm!

Lyra: Oh right, because 'The Caprice Trio' was the _greatest_ name ever!

Saph: I think Shining Storm sounds kinda cool, but what's it _mean_?

Misaki: I was wondering that myself. But I think I got it. (counts on fingers) Shining's the 'light' and also the 'dark', Storm's for 'Whirlwind', there's 'Hurricane' of course... and the last one us, uhmmm... well, I'm an engine _designer_, and they have storms inside them, so _that_ must be it!

Lyra: Misaki, Shining Storm's about one thing— (Shows them Brionac Dragon of the Ice Barrier.) This, right here!

Aura: So, you're named after... (Takes out Fortune Fairy Dragon) our Dragons?

Lyra: That's right. We're all connected by our dragon cards; and since they're produce storm attacks that's what the name was based on.

Aura: (Takes out Blue Eyes and looks down at it.) _My_ dragon doesn't attack with a storm. But hey, come to think of it, your dragons are the reason I met everyone, so in that sense, I'm connected through _you_ guys.

Aura: Mmm-hmm.

Toru: That, and you and Aura count as _one person_.

Aura and Saph: Huh?!

Saph: What about me though, my- my dragon doesn't attack with a storm either! How 'bout we name the team 'Aura, Saph and the Shining Storm', because you're already the— (She sees stars from Toru.)

Misaki: _I_ think it's a really great name. It's perfect.

Lyra: Thanks. (Lyra, Sect, Toru and Misaki put their hands to the centre on top of each-other, then Aura and Saph add their hands on top of the others'.) Hands in, people. Starting right here and right now, we're 'Team Shining Storm'! (Everyone explodes the hands, and cheers.)

Team Shining Storm: Yeah!

* * *

(Later that day in New Domino- public practice track that has apparently been taken over by the WRGP for the day. The central building has several practice tracks connected to it, looping in and out of portals that lead indoors, and they all converge at the bottom level to pass a sloped area with bleachers for spectators before splitting off again into separate tracks. Inside the building there are dozens of other riders. Nearby, mechanics seem to be worrying over a few other runners. Lyra, Toru, Sect, Misaki, Aura, and Saph stand before a video screen on the wall.)

Saph: So... uh... what are we looking at?

Lyra: The main tournament call-board. Looks like they've already decided the matchups for the prelims.

Aura: Isn't it supposed to look like a bracket thing?

Misaki: _This_ is for the Prelims. And there are thirty-two teams. So, they've divided those teams into eight divisions. The top _two_ teams from each division will go on to duel in the Finals. And _that _takes on the tournament format.

Aura: You mean the bracket thingy.

Misaki: Yeah. The bracket thingy. With only four teams competing in each division, as long as we win twice, we'll be heading into the Finals.

Saph: Nice, so then, who's lucky enough to be number one on our 'to-beat' list?

Misaki: Looks like, Team Unicorn.

Aura: Who's Team Unicorn?

Sect: We met 'em at that _party_?

Toru: Oh, right, _I_ remember now! The guy with the funny pointy hair!

Sect: Yeah!

Lyra: That guy with the _funny pointy hair_ led his team to victory in the Atlantis Tournament last year. They're the odds-on favourite to win this whole *thing*.

Saph: Ohh, why did they have to go up with the top team in the same preliminary block as us?

Toru: Hmph. They _may_ be considered the best right now, but once the world gets a taste of Team Shining Storm, things're gonna change _real fast_!

Lyra: Besides, if Team Unicorn is really that good, we're gonna have to duel 'em sooner or later.

Sect: Yeah, but it would've been nice to have an easy team first.

Saph: Exactly, like a _warm-up_ or something!

Misaki: _Speaking_ of warm-ups, our practice lane is about to open up.

Lyra: Right. Come on, you guys, let's _do_ this. (She, Toru and Sect leave to get ready.)

Aura: You wanna go to the mall or see a movie?

Misaki: And miss the maiden voyage? No _way_, let's go up and watch from the stands!

Aura and Saph: Yeah! (Soon, the three of them hurry to a stop at the top of the stands.)

Loudspeaker: Team Shining Storm to Practice Lane Two, for your scheduled practice run; Team Extreme, please clear the lane. Team Shining Storm to Practice Lane Two, for your scheduled practice run. (Below, the last of three runners is pulling into the gate in the centre of the track beside the stands, getting ready to go back inside.)

Aura: Uh, hey... is that _Trudge_ down there? (Trudge is stood next to the railing with his runner beside him and his helmet under one arm.)

Saph: Hey— Trudge!

Trudge: Hm...? (Turns as they walk down the stairs to stand next to him on the other side of the wall, and smiles.) The peanut gallery! You guys hangin' around to root for Lyra?

Aura: That's right!

Saph: What're _you_ doing here, Trudge? Is there a _problem_?

Trudge: Look for yourself. (They look out at the looping tracks, with individual runners zooming along them.) All those different lanes, and different teams coming in and out to practice; and you can't use autopilot in this tournament. The whole situation is a runner wreck just waiting to happen. We drew straws at the station to see who had to come down here and wait for the _big bang_, and I drew the short straw, so here I am, doing my civic duty.

Aura: Oh.

Saph: _Bummer_, man.

Misaki: Check it out— they've been set loose!

* * *

Toru: (He's the first to race through the open gateway; then Sect; and finally, Lyra. Their friends wave and cheer as they zoom past the stands, and Trudge raises a hand in greeting with a small smile. Lyra replies to the cheers with a salute as she drives by. The three of them race out onto the track on their powerful new runners, the rooftops of the city flying by beneath them.) The gearshift is smooth!

Sect: This acceleration is incredible!

Lyra: And the torque is great! (They glide around another curve; the edge of the track glitters in the approaching sunset. It's a beautiful moment to be out riding, and a triumphant moment for the new racing team.) All right— whadya guys say we push these new bad boys to the edge!

Sect and Toru: Yeah! (The three glide along the practice track; the spectators can watch them on a holographic screen over the bleachers.)

* * *

Trudge: Well, the guys seem to be _enjoying themselves_.

Misaki: Yeah; we completely revamped their engines, so, their duel runners are working on a whole new level.

Trudge: Ah... then I look forward to duelling them again!

Misaki: Wait— _duelling_ them again?

Trudge: Oh, would ya look at the time! (Misaki, Aura and Saph share a dubious look.) Boy, I gotta get goin'! There's, uh, rounds to make, and, uh, parking garages to patrol, and tickets to write up. And donuts to— (Misaki, Aura and Saph run over to him as he starts up his runner.)

Misaki: Hang on, Trudge, what did you mean _duelling_ them again? Are _you_ duelling in the tournament?

Trudge: (Waves over his shoulder, with a nervous, forced grin.) Eh-heh, all right, guys, see ya later! Stay safe! (He rides away, leaving them staring after him.)

* * *

(Duel Track- The sky grows a bit more orange as Team Shining Storm's three runners cruise the track. Lyra's runner screen reads 5:17 PM and 230 km/h when she hears a voice over her radio.)

Duel Runner: Shining Storm, you have two minutes remaining.

Lyra: Did ya copy that, guys, our time is up. Let's pull off when we get to the exit ramp.

Sect: Whaddya talkin' about, we've got _two minutes_! That's _plenty_ a' time to burn another lap with _these_ new engines! (Speeds up and leaves his teammates behind.)

Lyra: Aw, _come on_, Sect!

Toru: We'll have to keep _him_ on a leash.

Sect: Aw, man, I am _lovin'_ the way this baby flies! (Up ahead, the first of the next team's three identical runners pulls out of the waiting area below the bleachers. (He comes sailing into the bleacher area and doesn't see the other runner until it pulls out onto the track right in his path, trying to brake.) Look out! (Swerves away from within inches of the other runner, but the near miss was enough to throw the rider off-balance. He tips over and skids sideways on his runner, then separates from it as it flips over and flies over him to crash to the asphalt, scattering pieces a few feet away. The rider scrapes across the ground on his side and comes to a stop with a moan of pain.)

* * *

(With the others- Misaki, Aura and Saph are watching from the bleachers, confused.)

Saph: Did something happen?

Aura: What's going on?

Misaki: Looks like there was an accident on one of the lanes! (The two teammates of the guy who crashed ride past to reach their friend, and Lyra and Toru are just a short distance behind.)

* * *

(With Team Shining Storm.)

Sect: (His runner has also tipped over, but he extracts himself from it, relatively unharmed, and leaps over it to reach the guy he hit.) Hey!

Andre: (Approaches him as he gets to his knees, and puts a worried hand on his shoulder.) Breo! Hey, are ya hurt?

Breo: Don't worry, Andre; I'm gonna be fine. It's nothing.

Sect: I'm here; everyone calm down; give 'im air; how's he doin'?

Jean: (Gets off his runner next to Sect, and grabs him by the collar.) Why did you hit 'im, you fool?!

Sect: It wasn't on purpose, guy. I, couldn't stop.

Jean: You tried to injure my teammate!

Toru: (Pulls up on his runner and runs across the lane to get between Jean and Sect.) Stop it! He _said_ it was an accident, partner.

Jean: An accident, ya say? It was our turn on the lane, your time was up; and he shouldn'a been out here in the _first_ place!

Sect: (Looks ashamed, but Toru doesn't back down. Lyra joins them.)

Toru: We'll slap his wrist.

Lyra: Look, nobody got hurt; and my friend apologized. The way I see it, that should be enough.

Jean: Your _friend_ tried to sabotage my team; that's the way _I_ see it! And I have a feeling that's the way the _management committee_ will see it as well!

Andre: We are _not_ crying to the Committee, Jean, Unicorns have more integrity than _that_.

Lyra: Wait, what?

Andre: Have you forgotten our faces already, Lyra Koto? (Pulls off his helmet.)

Lyra: Huh...! Oh, you guys are Team Unicorn. I feel dumb that I didn't recognize you.

Andre: That's understandable. It was a brief meeting, without proper introduction. I am called Andre... (Indicates each of his teammates as he names them. Jean pulls off his helmet and Breo joins them at Andre's other shoulder.) This here is Jean... and this is Breo.

Breo: Hello. (Jean rolls his eyes.)

Sect: I'm _so_ sorry, I feel _terrible_.

Breo: (Winks) Nah; I'm still in one piece, right?

Sect: Yeah... I... guess you could say that! Can't say the same for your duel runner, though, look a' that thing, there's no _way_ it'll run _now_.

Breo: Perhaps, but what's done is done. I'll just use another one. C'est la vie, dude.

Sect: Huh?! C'est la… vie?

Lyra: It's French for 'that's life'.

Sect: Oh…

Andre: We've got a _ton_ of sponsors funding our team. We've got, like, ten a' those exact same runners back at the garage.

Sect: Still, lemme pay for the damages, it's the least I could do.

Jean: Judging from your clothes, I doubt you could pay for a new _kickstand_...

Andre: _Knock it off_, Jean, don't be like that!

Sect: Rrrgh, must. control. urge to say something back...!

Lyra: This was our fault; we can't _not_ make it up to you somehow, so what can we do?

Andre: You're very honourable. How 'bout _this_— you guys duel us right now, and if you win, we'll call it even and you don't have to worry about paying for _any_ damages.

Lyra: Really?

Andre: Sure, why not, this is our private practice lane, and as far as I know there was nothing in the rules stating that we can't actually _duel_ while we're out here.

Jean: Don't be absurd, Andre, we only have this lane for an _hour_ or so!

Andre: Ohh, right, there's not enough time for a three-on-three battle, is there. Well then, how about Lyra and I go _mano y mano_?

Lyra: You and me?

Andre: I have heard _so_ much about you. I wanna see the skill that dethroned the Leader of the Arcadia Movement _in action_.

Sect: Yeah, now things are getting exciting! Do it, Lyra!

Lyra: But they're our first opponents in the Preliminaries.

Toru: That's just what I was thinking. There's _no need_ to show them our hand yet. _Do not accept this challenge_, Lyra.

Jean: Let's go, Andre. We shouldn't intimidate them into doing something they _don't wanna do_.

Toru: What?

Jean: Look, I get it. You guys know who we are, you're probably scared to duel us in the tournament as it is, it makes sense.

Toru: Mmph— Wha— Are you daft?! You think we're scared of you?! That's— That's— Lyra, you've _got_ to accept this challenge, do not back down!

Lyra: (Pauses;.) All right, then; if this is how you wanna settle things, then let's duel— you and me!

Andre: Now that's the spirit! (Winks. Lyra's runner's screen displays 4:13 PM, as Speed World Two appears on her screen. A wave of light spreads from Lyra and Andre's runners as they sit on the starting line.)

Duel Runner: Duel mode engaged. (Lyra glances over toward Andre, sizing up her opponent one last moment before they duel. Andre replies with a similar measuring look, his smile widening slightly.)

* * *

(Bleachers directly above the track entrance. Jean and Breo are in one group; with Lyra's friends in another group.)

Breo: I hope this little ruse proves to be worth the trouble. (Rubs his lower back in pain.) ...Considering that *_I'm_* the one who had to take the fall.

Jean: And you made it look _so convincing_. Thanks to your little 'accident', Breo, we're about to get a sneak peek at Lyra's strengths and weaknesses.

Breo: Yeah, but how do we know for sure that this team is even worth the _bother_, Jean? (They watch Lyra and Andre wait for the starting signal.)

Jean: Well, Sayer Divine _was_ the Leader of the Arcadia Movement until Lyra came along took his title. I'm _fairly certain_ Team Shining Storm will impress.

Breo: How impressive can they _be_, if they can't even tell when they're being _duped_?

Jean: (Narrows his eyes.) _Never_ underestimate the enemy, Breo. They're about to begin; time to find out what this _Lyra Koto_ is made of!

* * *

(Track- The countdown clock appears above the track, and flashes green; the runners take off, Lyra slightly behind. As they zoom out onto the open track, Lyra glances at Andre, then twists her accelerator, pulling ahead. Andre notices the ploy, and smirks. As they round the first curve, Lyra is pulling well ahead.)

* * *

(Bleachers)

Sect: Oh, yeah! _That's_ how Team Shining Storm gets it done! _Now_ she gets to make the first move!

Breo: Ah, a delayed power thrust. Isn't that just precious.

Jean: Best part is, I told Andre to hold his throttle at 80%! (Breo laughs.)

* * *

(Track- Lyra and Andre zoom down the track; around them, the sunset is painting the sky yellow, orange, and red, glaring off the sides of the track. Beyond them, the track winds its way through a field of New Domino's buildings.)

Lyra: Crystalized! I Draw! (Draws) I summon Samurai of the Ice Barrier in attack mode! And with that, I end my turn!

* * *

(Bleachers- the scoreboard is visible with the two duellists life-points and speed counters)

Breo: Really? _That's_ her big opening? Per'aps she's waiting for Andre to reveal his deck by making the first big move. Now which deck didja tell Andre to use?

Jean: I reasoned that the Quick Attack Power Deck would be the _easiest_ for them to comprehend, and would leave a _strong and lasting impression_.

Breo: The Quick Attack Power Deck, so _that's_ why you decided that Andre should be the one to duel.

Jean: Exactly. You can pre-strategize all you want, but if you don't draw the cards ya need at the _beginning_, your strategy goes out the window. That's when _how_ you play the cards becomes important. And the Quick Attack Power Deck can be _especially_ tricky. Andre's a _master_ at deciphering the best strategy within the limited hand he's given. He _rolls with the punches_. No matter what comes his way, he can spin it into a _beautiful combo_. The guy's a true _poet a' the cards_.

* * *

(Track- Lyra doesn't see Andre closing in on her again)

Andre: ("It's time for the _matador_ to start angering the bull!") It's my turn now, Lyra! I summon Playful Possum to the field! Then I activate the Possum's special ability. When you have a monster out on your field with more attack points than Playful Possum, I can destroy this card. Now go!

Lyra: What?!

* * *

(Bleachers)

Saph: That's weird; why bring a monster to the field, and then destroy it right away?

Jean: Huh. This is one a' my favourite combos; it's a genuine work of art!

* * *

(Track)

Andre: Due to Playful Possum's destruction, I can summon Green Baboon, Defender of the Forest from my Grave! You see, Lyra, when a beast-type monster on my field is destroyed, I can then summon Green Baboon directly from my hand or graveyard by paying one thousand life-points.

Lyra: I figured it was _something_ like that— I mean, I didn't think you were destroying the first monster you've summoned for _my_ benefit.

Andre: Go, Green Baboon! Attack Samurai of the Ice Barrier with Hammer Club!

Lyra: Uuunngghhh...!

Andre: If you thought _that_ attack was something, just wait 'til you see what these two _face-downs_ can do!

Lyra: Can't wait to _find out_! (draw) From my hand, I activate the Magic Triangle of the Ice Barrier Speed Spell! So now, by reducing my speed counters to one and revealing three Ice Barrier monsters to you in my hand, I can destroy Green Baboon!

Andre: Gnrgh!

Lyra: Magic Triangle's second effect also allows me to special summon an Ice Barrier monster from my hand, and I choose General Grunard! Now, since I still have a normal summon left, I can bring forth my Dance Princess! So, by discarding a card from my hand I can send one of your face-downs back to your hand!

Andre: Fine, but I still have a face-down left.

Lyra: That doesn't really bother me, after all, I'm about to sacrifice my Dance Princess to summon General Raiho!

Andre: But you don't have any normal summons left!

Lyra: What're you talking about?! Of course I do, thanks to Grunard's ability!

Andre: What?

Lyra: It allows to normal summon an extra monster this turn, and now I bring forth my second general, so come on out Raiho!

* * *

(Bleachers)

Jean: Doubling her generals?

Breo: These are probably her _standard_ moves; bet she practices these every day!

Jean: Hm! If you're right, we'll know soon enough.

Sect: Alright, Lyra! Since Andre's got _no_ monsters on his field, she can attack 'im directly!

Saph: He's all yours, Lyra— now put 'im in his place!

* * *

(Track)

Lyra: Now then, Raiho and Grunard, time for a direct attack wipe-out!

Andre: You're gonna have to work harder than _that_ to get me. I activate Battle Instinct! When I find myself the target of a direct attack, I can activate this card and summon a level-4-or-below monster from my hand. I call forth, Nimble Momonga!

Lyra: _Man_ that card brings back some memories!

Andre: It's at _this_ moment that Momonga's special ability activates. When it's destroyed in battle and sent to the graveyard, I can regain 1000 life-points. _And_ I can summon two or _more_ Nimble Momonga to the field in defence mode!

Lyra: Well I'm not backing down, Go, General Grunard, attack the Momonga on the right!

Andre: And since Momonga was destroyed, I'll pay 1000 more life-points and my baboon comes back to the field!

Lyra: I set this card face-down on the field and end my turn!

* * *

(Bleachers)

Saph: What happened? It seemed like Lyra was _rockin'_ her turn!

Misaki: Look; Andre only lost 900 life-points!

Sect: _And_ he's got two monsters on his field!

Aura: That Andre guy was able to use Lyra's turn to her complete advantage!

Breo: Andre's doing well.

Jean: These are his natural instincts at work; he's a master at finessing of battle.

* * *

(Track)

Andre: Your attack just now was _careless_, Lyra. You've got openings in your strategy; which I will now exploit! (draw) First I activate Playful Possum's special ability! When Playful Possum is in the graveyard due to its _own_ ability, I can re-summon it to the field during the standby phase! Then I _release_ both Playful Possum and Nimble Momonga, in order to summon, Behemoth the King of all Animals!

Lyra: Whoa, that thing is _huge_!

Andre: As is the power of its special ability. When Behemoth is successfully summoned, I can move the same number of beast-type monsters from my graveyard to my hand, as the number of monsters I used to summon it! Which lets me gain _two Nimble Momonga_.

* * *

(Bleachers)

Saph: Yikes!

Misaki: Yeah. I'm not sure I wanna watch this...

Sect: Don't worry; Lyra can turn this around.

Toru: Andre has two back-to-back attacks ready to go; she _can't_ win this!

Misaki: Ya think?

Aura and Saph: Come on!

Breo: Slow down; we've only let Lyra execute a few moves. Wasn't the _whole point_ of duelling her now to study her skills?

Jean: Maybe I was wrong. If Andre can defeat 'er _this quickly_, then perhaps this Lyra isn't a threat to us after all.

* * *

(Track)

Lyra: Rrrghh...

Andre: Heheheheh... I hope you're _ready_, Lyra.

Lyra: (Glances back; Andre is hot on her tail)

Andre: ...'Cause it's about to get _wild_! Let's go! Green Baboon, Defender of the Forest, attack General Raiho!

Lyra: Not so fast, I activate the trap card Dimensional Prison! So, since Green Baboon attacked my monster, he's now removed from play! And since he was removed from play, you can't activate his ability and bring him back!

Andre: I have to admit, I am _somewhat impressed._

* * *

(Bleachers)

Toru: Great! Not only did she avoid Raiho's destruction, but she managed to permanently cripple Andre's Baboon!

Aura: And with Behemoth weakened like that, Andre can't attack her monsters any more this turn!

Saph: Go, Shining Storm!

Misaki: I sure hope Lyra can keep the momentum going!

Breo: Well, _whoo-hoo_.

Jean: What incredible foresight! Lyra moved Green Baboon to the graveyard using her Speed Spell's power. But she knew the big ape would return to the field during the end phase and that Andre would attack with it first. So, she planted a trap card that would negate the attack, destroy Baboon permanently, not too bad!

* * *

(Track)

Andre: Well, well! I mockishly declared earlier that there were glaring openings in your strategy. But perhaps I was wrong. I take it back, and _humbly apologize_— by attacking Raiho with my Animal King!

Lyra: URGH!

Andre: I set one card face-down and end my turn. (He and Lyra race onward)

* * *

(Bleachers)

Saph: Alright, here comes Lyra's finishing move!

* * *

(Track)

Lyra: It's my turn, now! (draw) I summon Pilgrim of the Ice Barrier in attack mode! And now my general, destroy his Behemoth, go, attack! And now that he's outta the picture, Pilgrim can wage a direct attack

* * *

(Bleachers)

Saph: Yeah!

Aura: _Now_ who's low on life-points!

Misaki: This is _great_, 'cause Lyra's got five speed counters right now, _so_, all she needs is a speed spell, and she can drain the rest of Andre's life-points faster than Sect drains a milkshake!

Toru: Whoa, check out the play-by-play coming from Akiza! You're sounding like a real turbo-duellist!

* * *

(Track)

Andre: (Mutters) Ten… Nine… Eight…

Lyra: Now I'm activating the effect of Speed World Two! With this card, you take 800 points of damage for every Speed Spell—

Andre: (Mutters) Two... one...!

Lyra: That I'm currently holding in my hand! (Signs with red symbols flash above the track.) What _is_ this?!

Andre: Looks like our practice time is up! I guess the duel is a draw.

* * *

(A few minutes later- Bleachers, the two teams are now together.)

Andre: (Extends a hand to Lyra) Nice duelling with you.

Lyra: (Clasps Andre's hand, beginning to warm again after the unexpected interrupt.) Yeah... nice duelling with you as well.

Andre: We'll have to settle this in the Preliminaries. See ya on the track. (Team Unicorn ride away.)

Aura: That was _sweet_!

Saph: You _had_ that guy! You _totally_ would've won that!

Lyra: Not quite. He still had a face-down on his field. And based on the way he was duelling, I wouldn't be surprised if that card was a game-changer.

Sect: So even at that point you think he was a step ahead of you?

Lyra: Probably.

Misaki: So, you would've gone in and he would've counterattacked, and that would've been that.

Lyra: Who knows... but those guys are _good_. It's gonna take everything we've got to beat them in the tournament.

Toru: I'm not afraid of those louts; they will play into my hand and then I'll crush them like the little bugs that they are!

Sect: Yeah, we'll take 'em down! Team Unicorn is gonna be Team Stinkycorn!

* * *

(Pier- Mid-day. Seagulls waft above as Yusei's duel runner zooms past, creating a cloud of dust. He's riding up on Akiza, waiting off to the side wearing her riding suit and holding a stopwatch ready. She looks at it and currently reads 00:46:00 and counting. Yusei accelerates faster, and races past her. She looks at the stopwatch again as Yusei starts braking several feet past.)

Akiza: Oh, nice! That's his fastest time yet!

Sherry: I could 'ave beaten zat! (Rides up the same direction Yusei came from, and brakes near Akiza.)

Akiza: _Sherry_?

Sherry: (Presses a button on the side of her helmet to retract her visor and grille.) I thought I would swing by and say bonjour, since we _won't_ be meeting in the preliminaries. They've put us in different divisions.

Akiza: D'you know _who_ you're up against in the first round?

Sherry: Some bunch calling zemselves ze Cheerleading Squad, I'm not worried about _zem_. I _am_, however, worried about some of ze _other_ participants. I fear zhey may be working with Iliaster. You should be careful, Akiza; in fact, _all_ of you should.

Yusei: Same to _you_, Sherry. (Joins them on his runner, stopping halfway past Sherry and her runner in a sort of parked cross-back.) Don't go chasing after danger.

Sherry: I am not _chasing_ after danger, Yusei; it is danger zat is chasing _me_. And speaking of which... you and I should discuss what we saw ze other day at ze 'eadquarters of ze Public Security Bureau. Until zhen— (Revs her engine, and her runner rears in a wheelie.) Keep your wits about you, Yusei Fudo, and be ready for anything! (Rides away.) Au revoir!

* * *

(Martha's place. Lyra, Sect, Martha and Blister sit at the table. Sect sips from a mug, Lyra also takes a drink, and there's a bag of groceries are next to Martha.)

Blister: Where's your friend Toru? I thought he was coming with you.

Sect: Oh. Yeah, well, no dice; he decided to rain-check this visit. He wanted to do some more practice runs down at the Pier.

Lyra: Allow me to translate that for you. 'He wanted to go on a date with our programmer, Misaki, down at the Pier'!

Martha: At least he's doing something constructive.

Sect: Heheheheh— hm? I just realized how _quiet_ it is. The kids not here?

Martha: It's _time to come out_, you guys. (Itsuki and Annie come through the door giggling, Sect walks over, teasing them affectionately.)

Sect: What's goin' on, ya little brats, were you _hiding from me_? (Itsuki and Annie laugh and reveal a big piece of cloth, and Sect can barely believe his eyes. The cloth is a big flag, and on it is a painted image of a Sect on his runner.) Huh? Did- did you guys _make_ this?

Martha: They stayed up 'til 3AM; I couldn't get them to go to bed, they wanted to finish it before you got here. (Sect and Lyra are deeply moved, eyes shining, Sect's mouth hangs open in amazement.)

Annie: We're gonna make it like a flag, and bring it to the tournament, and cheer really loud for you and everything!

Itsuki: So, if you're ever feeling all _rumbled_—

Both: Just look up and see this!

Sect: (Takes the flag from their hands, and stares at the goofy caricature of himself.) You guys, it's— I don't know what to say...! This is, like, the nicest thing that— (He crouches down and hugs them.) C'mere, you little nerds! Thanks, guys. You're the best! (Blister, Martha and Lyra smile before Martha gives a thumbs up)

Lyra: You know, maybe if Toru smiled more often, somebody would make something like that for _him_!

Sect: Hehehe, yeah! (Everyone laughs. Outside, the night has grown dark, but peaceful; a shooting star sails through a gap in the patchy nighttime clouds.)

* * *

(Toru's kitchen, Misaki is frying an egg on the stove as Lyra walks in)

Lyra: Smells great. I'm surprised Sect's not _begging_ yet!

Misaki: Uhh, he took off about an hour ago to get some practice runs in.

* * *

(Highway- Sect zooms down the empty highway, goggles and racing gear on. As he rounds a corner, he sees a rider ahead of him. He leans into the curve, trying to catch up to the other runner, but it disappears ahead. He then straightens up out of the curve)

Sect: There we go— hug that curve! (As he rides onward, another rider appears ahead of him once again, then slows and is suddenly right in front of him! Hook the Hidden Knight flashe , and suddenly, Sect finds himself veering wildly. He tries to void a crash, skidding nearly horizontal to the road, then flies off balance and is propelled into the air, free of his runner, yelling. The other runner zooms away. Sect takes the fall on one hand, and a nasty crunch can be heard; then bounces into the air again and takes the next fall on his shoulder, skidding to a halt, his runner scraping along the road after him. Sect has just suffered a fairly major crash. He lies in the road for a moment, looking up at the sky.) Ohh... (Tilts his head up, and sees his runner lying on the street beyond where he fell.) Oh, _man_... W-what just happened? (Looks around at the empty road ahead. He sits up, leaning on his left arm, then shifting his weight over to his right. He then moves his arm.) Aaaaaaaaaagghhh! (Looks at his right arm; the shoulder pad has been shattered and broken away by the crash, and his bare shoulder is a bit scratched, too.) Ugh... no _way_...!

* * *

(Hospital- Sect sits on a chair opposite his doctor, Lyra, Toru and Misaki stand behind Sect.)

Sect: I dislocated my shoulder?!

Doctor: Uh, yeah. Should take about a month to fully heal, maybe two.

Toru: You can't be _serious_!

Misaki: The Preliminaries are in _three days_!

Sect: I can _duel_, right?! I mean, I'm fine, I feel perfect, never felt better!

Doctor: You can't duel!

Sect: (Falls down on his knees, distraught.) I'm beggin' you, doc! I'll eat my veggies, I'll do yoga, whatever you want! I've gotta have the chance to win that tournament with my friends! Come on, (Starts crying) help me make this happen, doc, tell me I can still duel!

Doctor: I would if ya could, but'cha _can't_! And I am _not_ about to sign off on your release form.

Sect: You're just a _quack_! I don't need your _quacky_ permission! And I don't need your bandages! (Reaches for his shoulder as though to pull them off, but touching it makes him cry out in pain again. Lyra and Toru reach out to him in concern.)

Lyra: Stop that.

Sect: (His eyes are filling with tears.) Why...? Why _now_...?! What'm I supposed to tell the kids?!

* * *

(Toru's garage— it's raining and the mood is one of tension and despair. Lyra and Toru sit in opposite chairs at the table; Misaki stands off to one side, and Sect across the room, back turned.)

Toru: So... just the _two of us_, then.

Lyra: According to the tournament rules, if _three people_ enter, the team gets 12000 life-points; but if it's only two people, the then the team only gets 8000 life-points. It's a _really big handicap_.

Toru: Should we just _withdraw now_?

Lyra: _No_. I mean, we've come this far. We _can't_ back down now.

Toru: (Pounds his fist on the table.) I'll tell you what we _can't do_! We can't enter knowing we don't have a chance! I duel to win or I _don't duel at all_, Lyra! (His and Lyra's eyes meet tensely for a moment, neither backing down.)

Misaki: Um... you guys? (Toru and Lyra both look at her.) We're all part of Team Shining Storm, aren't we? Let _me_ duel with you. (Behind her, Sect fidgets. Lyra and Toru are too surprised to move.)

Lyra: Really?

Toru: Are you sure you're up for it?

Misaki: (Keeps a straight face.) Mm-hmm. (Toru smiles ruefully and shakes his head.)

Lyra: That's not the _worst_ idea I've ever heard. I mean, she's a sharp duellist, she knows our strategies...

Misaki: I've still got a lot to learn about duelling, I'm well aware of that. But like you're _always saying,_ Lyra, we're all connected by a _bond_. We can _do this_! Together! Hmm? (Turns, Sect walks toward the open garage door.) Hey— where ya goin', Sect?

Sect: What's it matter! I'm _clearly_ replaceable, who _cares_ where I go! (Walks out into the storm alone, leaving the others in silence, then runs outside the door. Misaki looks shocked.)

* * *

(Warehouse. Sect sits on the soaking wet doorstep, a WRGP Poster on the wall next to him, injured arm resting on his lap. He slowly opens his eyes, gazing out despondently into space, crying. He gazes up at the poster on the wall resentfully.)

* * *

(Toru's garage. Misaki is in her riding costume, she gazes down at it, apprehensive.)

Misaki: ("Am I _ready_ for this? Come on, Misaki, _stop asking yourself that_. You _have_ to be ready…") (Picks up her helmet from the seat and looks at it.) ("For Toru and Lyra.") (Her phone rings, she pulls it out of her pocket and looks at the message she has just received, surprised.)

* * *

(The next day, Toru's Garage.)

Lyra: No sign of Sect _still_. I guess he didn't come home last night. I hope he's okay. He seemed so _upset_ when he left.

Toru: 'E's just playing up the drama like the baby he is— but he's _our_ baby, so let's go find 'im!

* * *

(Highway)

Toru: No sign of _Misaki_ this morning, either. I guess my girl was all _talk_.

* * *

(Pier- Misaki's runner zooms past shipping crates and tall buildings on the flat, concrete expanse of the pier. Sect is holding the stopwatch in his good hand.)

Sect: Don't hesitate! Take those curves with full force, the pavement can _smell_ fear! (Lyra and Toru halt at the side of the road as Misaki completes a wide circle under Sect's watchful eye. Both smile.)

Toru: Huh. How _dare_ they make us worry.

Lyra: I wonder if they've been practicing all night...

Sect: All right! You are gonna tear the road up, Misaki, you are gonna _own it_ out there! (Misaki winks and thumbs-up as she rides past.)

Lyra: Looks like we've got a new teammate, Toru!

* * *

(Kaiba Dome- Several blimps soar high overhead, their screens on the sides showing the WRGP commercial's graphics. Fireworks are flowering in the bright blue sky above.)

MC: Duelists young and old, professional and amateur alike! _This_ is it! The main event! The biggest thing to hit New Domino City! It's the World Racing Grand Prix! (A doorway streams light.) And now, welcome to the first Preliminary round... (The crowd is cheers. Below, the two teams walk out of the central building. To the right, Team Shining Storm are ready for action. Lyra, Misaki and Toru in racing outfits, Aura and Saph wear matching Blue and Green team blazers, and boots. Sect also wears a team blazer and a black shining storm baseball cap his arm in a sling, the blazer over his shoulders.) There will be many match-ups in the days ahead, but since the squaring off has to start somewhere, why not start with some of the best! (To the left, Team Unicorn's three riders and every one of their entourage is wearing matching blue and white. Andre, Jean, and Breo step forward; Breo's waving cheerfully.) I give you our first pairing of Grand Prix gladiators— let the gaaaaames begin!

* * *

(Director's endless blue room)

Lester: Hehehehehehehehe! At last, it begins! At last! Our grand design shall come to pass! ... So long as Jacob was correct in his calculations. (Below them, the circuit has been forming a jagged infinity symbol in golden, activated lines. The center of it, where the lines cross, is almost the only part that remains mostly unlit.)

* * *

(Stadium)

MC: Duel fans, the fanaticism has reached _fever pitch_ here in New Domino! _Not_ since the Fortune Cup has there been such a buzz in the air! And the reason why is crystal-clear- after all, the best duellists in the world have come here _today_ and they're here to win! But to _be_ the best you've got to _beat_ the best, and you've gotta start it on _day one_, so you better believe duellists will be looking to prove their prowess in the Preliminaries! _Especiall_* when the discussion deals with _these_ three! From Team Unicorn, I give you— Breo! Andre! And, Jean! Their adversaries— Lyra Koto! Toru Kamiminosota! And, Misaki Anderson! Together, they are Team Shiiiiining Storm! That's right, duel fans- two teams with the will to win this whole tournament are tangling it up in this _very first match_!

* * *

(Track- each team has taken a console. Breo and Jean lean over Team Unicorn's console, while Sect gets situated at Team Shining Storm's booth and the three riders stand behind him. Aura and Saph next to Sect, Saph carrying the small handheld sign used to indicate a pit stop.)

Saph: Team Unicorn's having Andre duel first!

Aura: Do you have a strategy to beat him, Lyra?

Lyra: No— 'cause _Toru's_ gonna be the one duelling first. Then comes Misaki; and then I'll go last.

Aura: What? So then _Toru's_ duelling Andre?

Saph: But don't you wanna settle things with him since you two never got to finish up your practice match?

Toru: No, we want to _win_.

Sect: The thing is, guys, Andre duels with a power deck. And our best chance is to fight back with _anti_-power.

Toru: You got _that_ right, Sect. And that means using my Scrap Twin Dragon! (Gets on his runner and rolls up to the starting block on his runner. Andre moves into place opposite. Each rider's team gathers around his runner for one last tweak or double-check; Saph kneels in front of Toru's front bumper, with Aura watching over her shoulder. Jean walks over from beside Andre's runner to join them.)

Sect: Hit the road, Jean, we don't want trouble.

Jean: Nor do _I_, I just wanted to wish you good luck. And to say I'm sorry about your arm.

Sect: (Looks down at his sling, surprised.) Oh... well... thanks, and, good luck to you guys too! Let's hope for a good match.

Jean: (Shrugs) No hope needed; we been watching tape on you for _three weeks_ now, and you're one a' the best teams _in_ this.

Sect: Hm?

Jean: This match is _certain_ to be a classic!

Lyra: Yeah! That's what we're here for, to give all the fans out there a good show.

Jean: Yes, we are... and so far, the show's going according to script.

Sect: (He and Lyra look startled; Toru frowns. Jean turns and walks away. On Toru's other side, Misaki is also watching.) "Goin' according to the script"? What on earth's _that_ supposed to mean?! There's just no figurin' those guys out!

Toru: Hm. I'll tell you what it means, it means they're _quakin' in their boots_! They knew they'd be scared to duel us and they _are_ scared, so everything's going according to script, ya see? (Jean returns to Breo)

Breo: So, is it _really_ like we'd figured, Jean? Did Lyra and Team Shining Storm _actually_ tap Toru to duel for them in this first Preliminary match?

Jean: That's right. I made them think he would do _great_, too. Andre— just be sure to play you-know-what when the match starts.

Andre: For sure.

MC: All right, duel fans— at long last, it's the moment you've been waiting for! Duelists, you may _start your runners_! (Toru and Andre rev up, their teams having returned to their control booths. Lyra and Misaki watch from beyond the booths, next to the track railing.)

Misaki: Well, Lyra, I guess this is it.

Lyra: Yeah; now time to see if all our training has paid off.

Toru: Here we go, Andre; this is where the rubber meets the road. And where my deck... meets yours, in a fight to the finish. (Both runners' screens show Speed World 2.)

Duel Runners: Duel mode, engaged. (The lights in the stadium dim and the holographic countdown clock appears.) Countdown initiated... Turbo duellists... Ready... set... duel. (Both riders twist their accelerators, and a cloud of exhaust erupts at the starting line.)

MC: And awaaaay they go!

Toru: Can ya _keep up_?! (Twists his accelerator grip sharply, edging ahead.)

Andre: ("I can do _better_ than _keep up_. Secret weapon time!") (Clicks a button below his dashboard, and rocket engines kick in on the back of his runner, flaming blue. The acceleration pulls him back against the back of his seat, and he passes Toru easily.)

Toru: What's this?!

* * *

(Team Shining Storm's booth- The team is watching the monitor on the laptop in front of Sect.)

Sect: Wha— no way!

Misaki: Whoa— it's an overboost system!

* * *

(Team Unicorn's booth- Jean and Breo watch their laptop monitor smugly.)

Jean: Just as planned.

* * *

(Track)

Andre: ("If Team Shining Storm wasn't so _predictable_ and didn't start with Toru Kamiminosota, The Deck would still be sitting back at our duel lab. But seeing as how they _are_... heheh.

Toru: Go first, if it's _that_ important to you! Because in the end, it'll be _me_ who has the _last laugh_! (They race onward into the first curve, each drawing his opening hand and placing it in the slot that holds it on their runner.)

MC: And so, the order has been determined! Time for this bout to begin!

Andre: _My_ turn! (draws) And first, I summon the tuner monster Uni-Horned Familiar! Next, I remove a spell card in my hand from play (End of the Storm) to summon Monoceros! I know _neither_ of these monsters is very impressive by _themselves_, but when put _together_...

Toru: He must be planning for a synchro summon!

Andre: I'll then place two face-downs and end my turn.

* * *

(Team Shining Storm's booth)

Lyra: _That's_ strange.

Saph: What? What's the matter, Lyra?

Lyra: Andre was all set up to synchro-summon, but _didn't_.

Misaki: Yeah; instead he just kept _both of his monsters_ sitting out there in defense mode. Guess Andre's decided to play it safe in case Toru attacks.

Lyra: No. If Andre was _really_ trying to play it safe, then he _would've_ synchro-summoned. After all, when you synchro-summon using Monoceros and a beast-type tuner monster, you can then resurrect that _same tuner monster_ right back to the field. In other words, he would've had an even _stronge_* defense.

Sect: Okay... so why didn't he _do_ it?

Lyra: I dunno- and that's _exactly what scares me_.

* * *

(Track)

Toru: My turn! And with it, there'll be no _turning back_ for _you_! Here I _go_! (draws) First, since there're only cards on _your_ side of the field, I can summon _this_ crushing creature! Come on out— Cyber Dragon! Next, I summon out Scrap Goblin! Now, level three Scrap Goblin, tune with level five Cyber Dragon! Watch as a steel of power and might melds the power of these two monsters together and a new beast is forged! Watch as I synchro summon Scrap Dragon!

MC: Incredible, it's the first round and Toru has already summoned— His most menacing monster!

Toru: I set this card face-down and I'll hope that you'll be ready for after Scrap Dragon attacks, Andre— because once he has, Scrap Dragon will be able to destroy my face-down and your other monster in defence mode! Now let 'im have it, my dragon! Attack with Scrap Cannon— Iron Blast!

Andre: I play Uni-Horned Familiar's special ability! Ya see, when Uni-Horned Familiar is attacked while in defence mode, by removing a monster on my _field_ from play, I can also remove _Uni-Horned Familiar_ from play!

Toru: What?!

* * *

(Team Shining Storm's booth)

Sect: Now Andre _only_ has his face-downs, that's good, right?

Lyra: I guess… But Andre was definitely baiting Toru with that move…

* * *

(Track)

Toru: ("He must've been luring me in so he could use a trap on me! In _that_ case—") Nice try, Andre, but I don't think so! I'm stopping my dragon's attack _here and now_!

Andre: You're not stopping _anything_, Toru; my Uni-Horned Familiar's ability _forces_ you to see your attack through to the end!

Toru: What?!

Andre: Come to me, Scrap Dragon! Come and be snared like the annoying little pest that you _are_! I activate the trap Different Dimension Barrier- Lost Force! Now the damage your Dragon was about to inflict on _me_, is deflected back to _you_!

Toru: That's not good! (Toru LP- 1200) Ugh...!

* * *

(Team Shining Storm's booth)

Lyra: Uh...!

Sect: He's been hit!

* * *

(Track)

Toru: Ugh... he'll _pay_ for that!

MC: Jack Atlas just took a _crushing counter-hit_! Can he come out of it okay?!

Toru: (Rides out of the dust screen, teeth bared.) I play one card face-down and end my turn!

* * *

(Team Unicorn's booth)

Breo: Ha! Jean, your strategy is working _perfectly_ so far!

Jean: 'Course it is, after all Toru's as _predictable as his deck_! Victory's all but assured now, Breo. So much for the infamous Team Shining Storm.

* * *

(Duel Track)

Andre: ("Toru's down but he's not out; not _yet_!") My turn! (draw) First, the Uni-Horned Familiar that was removed from play last round returns to the field! So welcome back, my single-spiked friend! And _next_ I'll be welcoming Unicorn Knight. But in order for _that_ to happen, I must resurrect Monoceros, and special-summon him! _So_, come back, Monoceros! Now, appear— Unicorn Knight! And now, level-two one-horned Familiar, tune with level-three Monoceros! Feel the winds blow, and watch the storm clouds up above rumble with electricity, as I synchro-summon— Thunder Unicorn!

Toru: That unicorn wouldn't scare a mouse! He's no match for my Scrap Dragon!

Andre: _Very true_, Toru, right _now_ he's not, but once a turn, Thunder Unicorn can _lower_ your monster's attack points by 500, for every _non_-Thunder Unicorn monster that happens to be out on my field!

Toru: So what, you only have _one_ non-Thunder-Unicorn out. Do the math, my Dragon will still be strongest!

Andre: Not if ya _do the math_ with Monoceros's special ability! An ability that I can activate from my grave. Ya see, when Monoceros is used to synchro-summon along with a beast-type tuner monster, I can then _resurrect_ that tuner monster! Welcome back once again, Uni-Horned Familar! Now there are _two_ non-Thunder Unicorn monsters on my field! Meaning your Scrap Dragon's attack points decrease to 1800!

Toru: _No_!

Andre: (Swerves around to glide backwards, directing his attack.) Now go, Thunder Unicorn! Attack with Supercharger Bolt!

Toru: (LP- 400) Aaaaggghhh...! No way! My very best monster, and it's _already_ destroyed! But since he has been, I can summon a non-synchro "Scrap" monster from my graveyard, and I'll bring back my Scrap Goblin!

* * *

(Team Unicorn's booth)

Breo: Andre's simply playing _lights-out_! I'd say that The Deck is a complete and total success so far, wouldn't you agree, Jean?

Jean: 'Course I would. But I'm not surprised; after all it took weeks of meticulous study to assemble those cards. Each and every duel scenario Andre may encounter against Jack has been thought out and played through. He has _no chance_!

Breo: (Shivers.) _Ugh_! _No chance_? Boy, ya give me goosebumps when ya talk like _that_!

* * *

(Team Shining Storm's booth- Sect's laptop screen shows live camera of Toru riding, a schematic blueprint of his runner, and several real-time line graphs and statistics. A piece of the schematic, right below the dashboard against the wheel, lights up red with a warning sound.)

Sect: Agh...! Misaki! Take a look... (The screen zooms in to show only the schematic.)

Misaki: What is it?

Sect: Something's entered Toru's air intake. Lyra... it's your call. But I'd recommend taking a pit stop to check it out.

Lyra: It'll cost us some speed counters, but you're right; safety first.

* * *

(Track)

Andre: I place one card face-down and end my turn.

Toru: I'll tell you what _else_ is coming to an end— your lead in this duel! Because the Scrap Master of Crash Town is about to _shift into overdrive_! (Spots Aura and Saph waiting over by the side of the track near the booth, Aura holding up the pit stop sign with a big red arrow and Saph waving with both arms.) Oh, you've _got_ to be _kidding_ me, a _pit stop_?! _Come on_! I was just getting fired up! They'll have to _wait_! (draws)

* * *

(Team Shining Storm's booth)

Sect: Uhmm, either Toru's brakes aren't working or he's _completely ignoring us_!

* * *

(Track)

Toru: I summon Scrap Orthros to the field in attack mode! And by _doing_ so, I have to send my Scrap Goblin to the graveyard! And since he was sent there due to the ability of Orthros I can bring Scrap Dragon back to my extra deck! And _now_, by removing the same Scrap Goblin in my graveyard from play, I can special summon Gigantes from my hand! So, _go_, level four Scrap Orthros and level four Gigantes, to the _graveyard_ with ya! But your banishing won't be in vain— with your demise, _new life_ is given, and given to a great and mighty monster! Rise again, Scrap Dragon!

Andre: 2800 attack points?!

Toru: That's right! And he's about to _use them all_— on _you_! Go, my Dragon!

Andre: I play my face-down card, Dimension Trap! Now, by removing one monster on my field and one trap card in my grave from play, I can use the effect of the trap card I just removed!

Toru: You can do _what_?!

Andre: I now remove Uni-Horned Familiar and Different Dimension Barrier - Lost Force from play! And now I'm allowed to use the _effect_ of Lost Force. And you know what _that_ means. The attack you just waged with Archfiend is negated, and you take damage equal to its attack points!

Toru: Rrgh!

* * *

(Team Shining Storm booth)

Lyra: No, Toru, you've got to call off the attack!

Sect: If this goes through, he's finished!

* * *

(Track)

Toru: Waaaaughhh! _Bring it on_, Andre, 'cause _this time I'm ready_! I activate Scrap Dragon's special ability, so my dragon can take out your unicorn! I destroy my face-down Scrap Rage to destroy Thunder Unicorn! Go, Scrap Cannon Bombardment! And since your unicorn is no longer on the field, the effect of your trap is cancelled!

Andre: So that means—?!

Toru: It means that your life-points are going to take a hit! Let him have it!

Andre: Argh! (LP- 1200)

* * *

(Team Unicorn booth)

Breo: Wow. Not bad.

Jean: Counterattacking from _those_ dire straits... no, not bad at all. Ya gotta give Toru some credit.

* * *

(Team Shining Storm booth)

Sect: (Breathes a sigh of relief. Misaki and Lyra watch without blinking.) _That_ took some years off my life!

Lyra: Yeah, that was a close call; but I'm afraid it's _not_ what's bothering me most right now.

Aura: What do you mean? What are you _talking_ about, Lyra?

Misaki: She's talking about the type of deck that Andre's using. It's not a power deck, like we originally thought; it's a deck built for _countering_ power.

Sect: But what about when _Lyra_ duelled him? Wait a second, could it be that Team Unicorn had this all planned out?!

Lyra: I think you're right, Sect, Team Unicorn's been playing us from the start.

Aura: Playing us from the start? _How?_

Lyra: I'll _tell ya_ how, it wasn't just some accident that they challenged us to a duel at that practice.

Sect: Wait, so then... you're saying when Breo fell in front of me, that was planned on purpose?!

Lyra: Yeah, to make us think a certain way.

Sect: Say what?

Lyra: Team Unicorn wanted us to think that Andre would be duelling first for them, _and_ be using a power deck in that duel. Because if we thought that, then we would most likely select Toru to be the first duellist for _our_ team.

Misaki: Of _course_! Because _Toru uses a power deck_! But you're saying Team Unicorn _wanted_ us to do that, because they had a special _anti-_power deck all ready to go!

Saph: So then... they've been planning and training for this duel with Toru since back _then_, and probably even before?

Lyra: (Nods) Mm-hmm. (She and the others turn and look over at Breo and Jean in the Team Unicorn booth.)

* * *

(Team Unicorn booth- Jean and Breo notice Team Shining Storm's suspicious faces)

Breo: Judging from those suspicious scowls, I'd say they just realized how we _duped_ them.

Jean: So what? What can they do _now_? Toru Kamiminosota's defeat is all but certain!

* * *

(Track)

Andre: Way to _hang in there_! But I wouldn't get your hopes up about _winning_ this or anything! I mean _sure_ you were great in your day, but that day has passed— now you're nothing but a _washed-up has-been_!

Toru: _Has-been_?! You arrogant little punk, I can't _wait_ to mop the floor with you!

Andre: Oh please, even your _insults_ are predictable!

Toru: What's t_hat_ mean?

Andre: It means I _kne_* you were going to do what you just _did_, Toru! That's why I had _this_ card ready... Parallel Select! Thanks to this trap, when a synchro monster on the field is destroyed, I can add one card that was removed from play to my hand. And the card I'm adding back— is the speed spell End of the Storm!

Toru: _What_?!

Andre: _My_ turn! (draws)

* * *

(Team Unicorn's booth)

Jean: Toru's life-points are down to a mere 400. An' Andre has four speed counters. So ya know what that means!

* * *

(Track)

Andre: I play the effect of Speed World Two! Now by removing four speed counters, you take 800 points of damage for every speed spell card that I possess in my hand!

Toru: Ugh!

Andre (Goes into a sideways skid and turns around to glide backwards, pointing the drill-shaped horn on the front of his runner right at Toru.) In other words, _you lose_!

Toru: (He drifts to a halt, then the duel runner seems to jump, the front wheel stops rotating, and Toru spins out of control!) Oh no! (A piece on the side of Toru's runner fizzing with ominous blue sparks, then it explodes with a pop and a stream of smoke. Toru's runner spins like a top, completely out of control, then tips over and bounces on its back fin, throwing Toru off of it, straight up into the air as it flips over entirely.)

MC: Toru Kamiminosota's duel runner has just been _decimated_! Let's hope he's okay!

* * *

(Team Shining Storm's booth)

Sect: Toru!

Saph: If only you'd taken that pit stop like we asked! (Lyra leaves the booth, running.)

Aura: Lyra?

* * *

(Track- Toru lies face-down on the ground, trembling, fighting to lift his head.)

Lyra: Toru! Toru, you okay?! (She runs out onto the track toward him.)

Toru: Stay back!

Lyra: (Stops.) Huh?

Toru: (He's struggling to his knees.) You know the rules, Lyra— if you touch a teammate's duel runner during the course of the match the team's disqualified! So just _turn around and get back to the pit booth_! _Now_!

Lyra: But _Toru_...

Toru: No buts— go! (He slowly pushes his runner to an upright position.)

Lyra: Okay… (Runs back to the booth and joins her teammates)

MC: _Unbelievable_! Toru is attempting to right his wrecked runner all by himself! (Toru rises halfway to his feet, leaning on his runner for balance, pushing it forward slowly and painfully with an effort of sheer will. As he glares toward his goal.) _And_ he had better hurry, because unless he can make it to the lap line in time— Shining Storm's next duelist _won't_ be able to take the field! And that means _game over_! (Andre races past Toru on his runner, lapping him.) _Can_ Toru Kamiminosota pass the baton to Misaki? _Or_ will she and Shining Storm be _forced_ to watch the tournament on the _television_!

* * *

(Team Unicorn's booth)

Jean: He'll _never_ make it. This duel is all ours.

* * *

(Track- Andre rounds another curve)

MC: _And_ as Toru Kamiminosota painstakingly pushes his duel runner towards the lap line, Andre of Team Unicorn _tears around the track_!

* * *

(Team Shining Storm's booth)

Lyra: This'll be a close one.

Saph: What will?

Misaki: According to the Grand Prix rules, for every lap a team falls behind, the opposing team gains a speed counter. (Andre zooms past again as Jack inches toward the lap line behind the pit booths.) Team Unicorn's speed counters are already at the maximum of twelve... so for every lap they _gain_, _our_ speed counters will _decrease_ by one.

Saph: Huh? But, we only have _four_* counters. What happens if we go down to zero?

Lyra: If our speed counter tally drops down to zero then we're going to be disqualified.

Aura and Saph: Say what?!

* * *

(Team Unicorn's booth)

Jean: This couldn't have turned out better for us. Not only will Team Shining Storm lose, but it will be a _slow and painful_ loss. Andre just needs to complete four more laps and we'll have won! (Andre keeps riding, and Toru keeps struggling forward. Saph and Sect run out to wait on the other side of the line.)

* * *

(Team Shining Storm's Booth.)

Saph: Toru— ya gotta hurry up!

* * *

(Track.)

Toru: Come on— dig deep! (Andre zooms by again.) Ugh...

Andre: Just _three more_...!

* * *

(Team Shining Storm's booth)

Lyra: (Walks up to Misaki who is watching the monitor in the booth, worried. Lyra puts a hand on her teammate's shoulder) Misaki. Time to duel.

Misaki: Right. (Hops off the booth chair, and walks toward her runner. She puts on her helmet as Andre zooms along. She then mounts her runner and its sides rise into place, ready to go.)

Toru: (He's feet away from the line. Andre rides past again.)

* * *

(Team Unicorn's booth)

Jean: Just two more!

* * *

(Team Shining Storm's booth. Misaki clasps her hands over the dashboard of her runner, waiting at the starting line.)

Lyra: You nervous?

Misaki: Huh? (She looks up at Lyra, then down at her clasped hands.) Yeah.

Lyra: Listen. Remember what we talked about the other day?

* * *

(Flashback- Misaki is sat on Toru's sofa with her head in her hands, looking down at the floor. Lyra walks in.)

Lyra: Anybody here? (Notices Misaki) Oh, hey there, Misaki. Are you alright? (Misaki looks up at Lyra, crying.) What happened? Guys bullying you at school to go out with 'em again? I told you, if they _do_ ask, just say you're dating Toru, they'll stop.

Misaki: It's not that this time, Lyra.

Lyra: Then what's wrong? (Sits next to Misaki)

Misaki: I miss them…

Lyra: Your family?

Misaki: Yeah…

Lyra: Toru told me. About how you had to leave them behind, but don't worry, I'm sure they miss you too. I know I miss mine a lot as well.

Misaki: You mean you don't have a family, Lyra?

Lyra: (Shakes her head) Nope. They died around five years ago, but I'm always thinking of them. Besides, there are people in my life that are like my family, Misaki. You, Toru, Sect, Sapphy, Aura, Team 5D's, Seria, the list goes on… And even though I don't wanna count them, there's Sly and my god-father too. My cousin Kyle's somewhere around the world but I know that I can get him back, and it's the hope that he's given me that makes me strive forward a little more ya know?

Misaki: Yeah?

Lyra: I know that they miss you too Misaki. Think of it this way, it gives us a reason to duel.

Misaki: (Laughs) I guess it does.

(End Flashback)

* * *

Lyra: Go make your family proud, Misaki.

Misaki: Thanks— I'll try.

Lyra: Oh, but there's one more thing before then. (Passes a card to Misaki, she flips it over.)

Misaki: But I can't—

Lyra: Trust me, you can do it! I know you can! Get this out and even if you can't beat Andre, _I_ _will_.

MC: _Ooooh_, the _tension_! (Andre coasts past the lap line again, as Toru inches toward where Misaki waits with the rest of the team, just past the line. Their speed counter beeps down to 1.) Team Unicorn needs to only complete _one more lap_, or the injured Toru Kamiminosota needs to only crawl a few more _feet_! _Who will prevail_!

Saph: You're almost there, Toru!

Aura: You got it, Toru!

Sect: Just a little more!

Toru: (Slowly walks forward, forcing his heavy runner to move. Andre races onward. Toru noses toward the line. Andre rounds another curve.) ARGH! (Shoves his runner toward the end— and steps across the line. He rips the adhesive team badge from his own shoulder, and lunges forward with a piteous, cracking groan of effort, to fall dramatically to his knees, one hand poignantly outstretched to place the badge into Misaki's waiting hand. On the track, Andre rounds the last curve, heading toward the lap line.)

MC: He _did it_! But how fast can Misaki kick off?! (Misaki places the badge on her arm, taps her pedal and twists her grip, and peels out, tires squealing. She joins Andre neck-and-neck as he passes the booths.) Whoa, pretty _fast_, I'll say! And it's a good thing, because to make the switch official, Misaki must reach the corner turn quicker than Andre, otherwise _all will be lost_! (Lyra watches intently from the starting line. Misaki's wheel is just barely behind Andre's as they race toward the all-important first curve.) This is gonna be _close_! Unless Misaki can make it to the corner turn before Andre, Toru will _still_ be considered Team Shinning Storm's duellist! And that means they'll _los_*! (The front wheels of the two runners approach the curve line. Misaki is ahead of Andre by mere inches and crosses the line. Team Shining Storm successfully switch duelists. Into the curve, Misaki pulls well ahead of Andre)

Aura, Saph and Sect: Yeah…!

MC: She did it! Team Shining Storm is _still_ in this match! Now the question is, can Akiza contend with Team Unicorn's Andre, and even up the score!

Toru: (Still in his battered helmet, he's leaning on Lyra, one arm over her shoulder.) I _knew_ you could do it, Misaki...! Lyra— look after her. (Abruptly faints with a small sigh.)

Lyra: Whoa, _Toru_! (Calls over his shoulder to Sly and Seria who already have a gurney ready nearby.) Quick, he needs help!

Seria: We're on it!

Lyra: He may need mouth-to-mouth!

Seria: Okay! (She and Sly rush Toru to another room.)

* * *

(Track)

Andre: ("Misaki may've _out-accelerated_ me on this first turn, but she won't be able to _out-duel_ me! _She's_ goin' down just like Toru did!")

Misaki: _My_ turn! And first I summon Wattberyx in attack mode, and it'ill attack your Unicorn Knight!

Andre: Huh? Are you _joking_? My knight has _way_ more attack points than that fish of yours!

Misaki: Or does it?!

Andre: What do you mean?

Misaki: I activate the effect of Honest in my hand! His ability allows me to send him to the grave so that one of my monsters can gain the same number of attack points as that of your knight! Let 'em _have_ it!

Andre: Urgh! (Andre LP- 900, speed counters 12. Misaki, LP- 4000, speed counters 2) Not bad, you've got skills.

Misaki: Next, I'll place two cards face-down and end my turn!

* * *

(Team Shining Storm's booth)

Sect: Go, Misaki!

Saph: Yeah, she sure showed him!

* * *

(Team Unicorn's booth)

Breo: Well, well, well! _She_ started off quick.

Jean: She _had_ to. Andre has twelve speed counters… And that means he can use any and all speed spells. That gives 'im a _huge_ advantage! You'll see; once Andre takes his turn, he'll _also_ take control of this duel and Misaki won't stand a chance! _Anybody_ can _start off_ a duel strongly. It's how you _finish_ that _really_ matters, though.

Breo: You got a point, Jean. Especially since Andre still has that End a' the Storm Speed Spell card. It's like you said, since he has twelve speed counters, he's free to use it, which means he's free to destroy _all monsters on the field_, and deliver 300 points of damage for _each_ of those monsters to whoever owns them. Right now, Andre has no monsters out, so Akiza would be the only one affected.

* * *

(Track)

Andre: ("Once Misaki has four speed counters she'll be able to use the effect of Speed World Two— and _take out_ my remaining life-points. So clearly, what Misaki is hoping for, is that I'll destroy her Wattberyx!")

Misaki: ("What I'm hoping for, is that Andre destroys Wattberyx; either with a monster, _or_ with the End of the Storm card. Because when he does, I can activate my trap card, Limit Reverse and summon my Wattberyx back to the field, then I can bring it together with a monster in my hand and synchro summon my Wattchimera to wage a direct attack!")

Andre: (His hand is Unibird, end of the storm and earthquake) ("What to do, what to do! Well, not what Misaki _wants_ me to do, _that's_ for sure!") My turn! (draws) ("This would work if that fox of hers was in defence mode… and it will be…") I activate the Speed Spell- Earthquake, so since I have more than three speed counters, I can change all monsters on the field to defence mode!

Misaki: Huh?

Andre: Now, I'm activating the speed spell known as Dash Pilfer! With this, since I have at least four speed counters, I'm allowed to take control of a monster of _yours_ that's in defense mode!

Misaki: Huh?

Andre: Next I summon, Unibird! And _now_ I'll play his _ability_. See, by removing Unibird and a monster on my field from play, I can summon a synchro from my graveyard, as long as the monster in my graveyard's level isn't higher than the total of the monsters on the field!

Misaki: Oh, no. Not only did he _not_ use End of the Storm, but he took control of my monster and took it out of play! Now I have no way to deal him any damage!

Andre: Introducing the synchro I'm summoning back— Thunder Unicorn! Now, my _pet_... attack Misaki directly! Supercharger Bolt!

Misaki: Aaaaaahh! (LP- 1800)

* * *

(Team Unicorn booth)

Breo: All right! Andre took Akiza's Amaryllis out of play without activating its ability, _and_ summoned a monster!

Jean: Of course, Andre _could've_ won the match this turn; if he'd used the effect of Speed World Two.

Breo: Uh... _yeah_… With Dash Pilfer and The End of the Storm, he had _two speed spells_. With Speed World Two's effect, for every four speed counters he removed, he would've dealt 800 points of damage _per speed spel_*. In other words, he _could've_ dealt 1600 points of damage three times over!

Jean: Riight, but had Andre done _that_, he would've then had to face Lyra Koto without _any_ speed counters.

Breo: So _that's_ why he held back! To be ready for Lyra.

* * *

(Team Shining Storm's booth)

Aura: Akiza started with a bang, but now she's getting all banged up!

Saph: Ugh! Tell us it's not hopeless, Lyra!

Lyra: It's _not_. Misaki an' I hatched a secret plan before she went out.

Sect: Whadya you _mean_, 'secret plan'?

Lyra: Just watch the duel, Sect. ("Come on, Misaki... Just wait for the right moment.")

Misaki: Andre has every advantage right now. Except for _one_, and it's one he'll never see coming. I mean, _I_ sure didn't! Lyra may think I can win this duel, but I'm pretty sure that she's the only one who does right now. Oh, well— guess that means I've got _nothing to lose_. And when you've got nothing to lose, you've got _everything to gain_!") It's my draw! (draws) ("All right! _This'll_ work!") From my hand, I summon Trident Warrior! And _this_ warrior is brewing up something special, because now that he's been summoned, I can summon another Wattberyx! Now, level 3 Wattberyx tunes level 4 Trident Warrior! When a positive and negative collide into one, energy is conducted into a hurricane of sharpness and electricity! Watch as the power of these two monsters surges as one! As I synchro summon, Watthydra!

Andre: So, it's here. Misaki's most ultimate monster. This should be interesting.

Misaki: But I'm not done yet. Next, I activate my Angel Baton Speed Spell so that I can draw two more cards from my deck, as long as I discard one! I now play one of the cards that I just drew, Double Summon! And since I have more than two speed counters, I can summon an extra monster this round, and I'm bringing forth my Grand Mole! But I'm not done there, see, I have a face-down called Limit Impulse; and it allows me to summon a monster from my grave with less than 1000 attack points, and I choose to bring back my Wattberyx!

Andre: Don't tell me—!

Misaki: That's right, another synchro summon! I now tune level 3 Wattberyx with level 3 Grand Mole! Freeze the foe within my sight, and make them crumble as you take flight!

* * *

(Team Shining Storm's booth)

Sect: No _way_…!

Saph: Is it…?!

Aura: It _can't_ be…!

* * *

(Track)

Misaki: This one's for you, Lyra. I synchro summon, Brionac, Dragon of the Ice Barrier!

Andre: Impossible!

* * *

(Team Unicorn's booth)

Jean: Brionac, Dragon of the Ice Barrier?!

* * *

(Track)

Misaki: Hm. That's right. Betcha didn't see _that _coming. And now that he's here, I can use my other face-down Wattcube to have my Hydra gain 100 attack points for each Watt monster in my grave! But why do that when I can remove this card from the field to have Hydra gain 1000 attack points! But before Brionac attacks, Hydra'll be attacking Thunder Unicorn!

Andre: Ugh!

* * *

(Team Unicorn's booth)

Breo: Oh, no! If this next attack gets through then-

Jean: You'd better start suiting up.

Breo: _I'll_ say! (Runs away from the booth. Jean keeps watching.)

* * *

(Team Shining Storm's booth)

Sect: All _r__ight_!

Saph: Yeah! Go, Misaki!

(Track)

Misaki: Now to end this. Watthydra, attack! ... Huh?

Andre: You _can't_ attack, the battle phase is already _over_. Because I played _this_! The trap Dimension Equilibrium!

Misaki: Huh?

Andre: With this card, when a monster is destroyed in battle, by removing the monster that did the initial attacking from play, I can resurrect the monster that was destroyed! Now then, go _right ahead_ and end your turn.

Misaki: Very well; you've bought some time. I'll place a card face-down to end the round!

* * *

(Team Unicorn's booth- Breo sits down)

Breo: _That_ was a close one!

Jean: ("Lyra Koto. Even when you're _not_ on the field duelling, you're still a threat. _Fine_, then.") (Raises a single finger, signalling the flunky responsible for Team Unicorn's pit stop sign. He hurries to comply, pressing a few buttons before holding out the sign. We don't see what's on the front of it as he holds it out to signal Andre when the riders drive past.)

* * *

(Track)

Andre: ("Jean wants me to quit holding back and end the duel. Guess he wants to face Lyra here and now... And I don't blame 'im. At least if we get 'er on the field we can take 'er on directly— and _not_ just her _monsters_!") My turn! I activate the Speed Spell - Speed Energy! With this card, I multiply the number of speed counters I have by 200, and then I'm allowed to _add_ that total to the attack points of one of my monsters! I have twelve Speed counters— so that's 2400 attack points— for Thunder Unicorn!

Misaki: 4600?! This might be it!

Andre: Now go, Thunder Unicorn— attack with Supercharger Bolt!

Misaki: I activate the trap, Half Counter! Thanks to this trap, half of Thunder Unicorn's original attack points are now added to Brionac! Aaaaaaahhh!

* * *

(Team Shining Storm's booth)

Saph: Misaki!

Aura: She's only got 600 life-points left.

Sect: Yeah— an' Andre has twelve speed counters and plenty of speed _spells_, too.

Lyra: ("Misaki...!")

* * *

(Team Unicorn's booth)

Jean: This battle is over.

* * *

(Track)

Misaki: ("If I'm going down, it's _not_ going to be for nothing!")

Andre: I activate the effect of Speed World Two! Now by removing four speed counters, for every speed spell in my hand, _you_ take 800 points of damage! And that's _just enough to finish you off_! So—

Misaki: I activate the trap Wicked Rebirth!

Andre: What?!

Misaki: Now by paying 800 life-points, I can revive a synchro monster from my graveyard, so long as its special ability is negated. Return to the field—Brionac, Dragon of the Ice Barrier!

MC: _Absolutely amazing_! Akiza took herself out— but not before _bringing out_ Brionac, Dragon of the Ice Barrier!

Andre: ("Clever girl. She tricked me into using my speed counters, _and_ set the stage for Lyra with that Brionac Dragon at the same time! Talk about taking one for the team.")

Misaki: (Looks down at her dash, face hidden by her helmet, as she glides to the relay line, where Lyra is already waiting on her runner and the rest of the crew with her.) I'm sorry, Lyra. I tried my very best, but I failed you. I failed you all.

Saph: That's not true! (Hurries toward Lyra with the cards that were on Misaki's duel disk. Misaki peels the relay sticker off her arm and puts it on Lyra's.)

Aura: Yeah, Saph's right. How could you have failed? We haven't _lost anything_ yet!

Saph: (Places Brionac on one of Lyra's monster card zones, and a face-down in the matching trap card slot. Lyra rests a hand on them.)

Lyra: And thanks to your sacrifice, Akiza— we're not _gonna_ be losing, either! (Lowers the visor on her helmet, the others stand away as she takes off. Misaki's fists clench on her dashboard, and tears drip onto them from her cheeks.)

Aura: Misaki...? (Tears roll unchecked down Misaki's cheeks. Sect taps her shoulder.)

Sect: Hey... (Misaki looks up at him.) It's _fine_. You did us all proud. (Whispers) And better than Toro Hehe! Just don't tell him I said that!

Misaki: ("Wow—They still like me! Thanks Lyra! Thanks Sect! Thanks everyone!")

MC: Ahh! And now— _on with the duel_! And _what_ a duel this has become! Andre has taken down Team Shining Storm's first two duelists, leaving _just Lyra Koto_! So, to win this match, Lyra doesn't just need to take down Andre, but she'll need to take down his two teammates as well! _Can she do it_? We're about to find out! Team Shining Storm, who started this tournament as one of its top contenders, is now*_teetering on the edge of elimination_! Is it conceivable that they could _come up_ with a _come-back_?! That's the question duellists and duel devotees are asking! However, the answer to that intriguing query is far from figured out! After all, even though Lyra has inherited speed counters and cards from her teammate Misaki, _and_ even though she has his most menacing monster, the Brionac, out on the field, she's still just one duellist... Who will have to defeat _three_ in order to wrangle the win away from Team Unicorn! Talk about a _tough row to hoe_!

* * *

(Behind Team Shining Storm's booth. The team's other runners are parked here, Misaki sits on a bench moping. Sect appears with a lightly steaming cup of hot chocolate.)

Sect: Here ya go, Akiza.

Misaki: Huh?

Sect: (Smiles, and Misaki reluctantly accepts the cup. He sits down on the bench next to her.)

Misaki: Th-thanks... I'm sorry I couldn't do better.

Sect: Hm?

Misaki: It was tough. Every move I made, Andre had a counter for. It was all I could do to keep Lyra's Dragon on the field. I know that you all took a big chance letting me on the team. And I know how much you guys all want to win this Grand Prix. I _wasn't ready_.

Sect: (Smiles and leans back) Hm. You're right, you _weren't_ ready, but lemme fill ya in on a little secret.

Misaki: Huh?

Sect: Me, Toru, an' even _Lyra_ aren't ready for this Grand Prix tourney _either_. The fact is _no_ duellist in this contest is ready. It's brand-new to _everyone_, so we're all just learning as we go. Now come on, let's go cheer on Lyra. (Stands up. Misaki smiles, and they look out toward the track as Lyra and Andre race past the booths again.)

* * *

(Team Shining Storm's booth)

Saph: You can do it, Lyra!

Aura: Get him!

* * *

(Track)

MC: Andre of Team Unicorn has 700 life-points left; but waiting in the wings are Breo and Jean, with eight thousand life-points ready in reserve! I'm no magician at math, but according to my calculations, that means for Team Shining Storm to finish first, Lyra needs to knock off a total of 8700 points! Possible, but by _no means_ elementary!

* * *

(Team Unicorn's booth)

Breo: Huh. I have to admit, I'm a little disappointed in Team Shining Storm, I was hoping they'd put up a bit more of a fight.

Jean: I know what you mean, Breo, it's been _amateur hour_ from the get-go. But I _will_ give them _this_; we wasted four speed counters during that last matchup, yet still... Misaki somehow managed to keep that pesky Brionac Dragon out on the field. Question _is_, can Lyra take advantage of it— or will she crash and burn. It's time to find out!

* * *

(Track)

Lyra: It's my turn, Andre! (Draws) First, I'll summon out, Samurai of the Ice Barrier! And next, I'll have Brionac attack Thunder Unicorn! (Andre Life-points- 600) Now go, Samurai! Direct attack!

MC: Oh my, what a flurry of ferocious attacks! And this one's aimed *_right at Andre_*! If this connects, count this as a win for Lyra!

* * *

(Team Shining Storm's booth)

Saph: She's gonna do it!

Aura: All right, we're about to be back in this match!

* * *

(Track)

Andre: Hm. Sorry, but during the battle phase of the turn in which Thunder Unicorn is destroyed, I can summon it _back_ in attack mode as long as I remove it from play _after_ combat!

* * *

(Team Shining Storm's booth)

Aura: Whoa, did you know Thunder Unicorn had that special ability?

Saph: Yeah, _now_...

Sect: It'll be all right, Lyra knows what she's doing.

* * *

(Track)

Lyra: I'm using Brionac's special ability, see once a turn, I can discard as my cards in my hand as I need in order to send as many cards on your field back to our hand. So go, Brionac, Freeze Return! And since Thunder Unicorn is a synchro monster, he returns to your extra deck!

* * *

(Team Unicorn's booth)

Breo: I guess to outmanoeuvre Lyra, we'll have to start using some of our more _advanced_ tactics.

Jean: Yes, indeed. It cost her a card, but she's gotten rid of Thunder Unicorn for good.

* * *

(Track)

Lyra: I place a card face-down and end my turn. And since I ended my turn, Thunder Unicorn is now removed from play.

MC: Team Shining Storm is finally fighting back, and the crowd is going crazy! After all, with Andre momentarily out of monsters, and Lyra standing tall with Brionac Dragon of the Ice Barrier, Team Shining Storm may've _just stolen this match's momentum_*! But *_can they hold onto it_?

Andre: It's my turn now! (draws)

Lyra: ("I couldn't attack since thunder unicorn was returned to the field… but that may not be a bad thing, since I _did _discard a monster, and with the speed spell Surface in my hand, if my samurai is destroyed, I can bring 'em both back. Though then again, Andre's beginning to rack up his speed counters, it'll be bad news when he reaches twelve, since he has a _certain card_ in his hand.")

* * *

(Team Shining Storm's booth)

Sect: I know _that_ look, Lyra's worried about that End of the Storm spell.

Aura: Huh?

Misaki: End of the Storm has the power to change the course of this _entire duel_. 'Cause if Andre uses it, it'll destroy all the monsters on the field; then for every monster that's destroyed, the owner of that monster will take damage to the tune of 300 points.

Saph: Wait— but Lyra's the only one with a monster on the field right now!

Aura: So, she'd be the only one to take damage!

* * *

(Team Unicorn's booth)

Jean: About those advanced tactics we were speaking of? I say we start _unveiling_ them. It's time to show the world... if you mess with Team Unicorn ya get the _horn_, and who better to demonstrate that on, than Lyra Koto?

* * *

(Track)

Andre: ("As much as I'd love to take Lyra Koto out all by myself, the _team must come first_! I place two cards face-down and end my turn!

Lyra: Say _what_?!

MC: Whoa! I certainly didn't see _that_ coming! Andre ends the round, not with destruction, but with a _duo of face-downs_!

* * *

(Team Shining Storm's booth)

Misaki: And those were the only cards in his hand...

Sect: An' ya know what _that_ means, outta the two one of 'em is definitely The End a' the Storm.

Aura: So Lyra can still win this!

Saph: Yeah, he just has to have Brionac make a direct attack!

Misaki: I don't think it's gonna be _quite_ that easy.

All (Except Misaki): Huh?

* * *

(Track)

Lyra: (Gasps) ("Wait a minute. If Andre isn't going to use End of the Storm _himself_, he _must_ be planning for one of his _teammates_ to use it. And _that_ would mean instead of just shaving away some of my life-points with it, Team Unicorn wants to wait until _just the right moment_, and use it to finish me off for good! I can't let that happen!") My draw! (Draws) I play Brio's special ability; but before I _can_, I have to discard a card. And then send one of those face-downs back to your hand! ("That card I need to destroy here _has_ to be End of the Storm. So, I'd better pick correctly or End of the Storm is gonna end up _destroying me_. Here goes.") I choose— the card on the right! (It flips; Speed Spell- End of the Storm.)

* * *

(Team Shining Storm's booth)

Sect: Lyra did it! That's the end of End a' the Storm!

Misaki: Right— and the new forecast calls for Lyra kicking some major butt!

Saph: Go get 'im, Lyra! All right! I'll betcha that Andre never saw _that_ coming!

* * *

(Track)

Andre: Hmh. Sorry, Lyra, but I saw that coming, so now something's coming _your_ way.

Lyra: Say what?!

Andre: And it _won't_ be something you _like_. See, Lyra, in a _tag-team duel_, when you're up three-to-one, well then—

Lyra: Well then _what_?

Andre: Then you can afford a few _casualties_. After all, between the three of us we have life-points to _spare_, while _you_ on the other hand, have only a precious _few_! I activate Magic Charge! Thanks to _this_ trap, if a spell card on my field is destroyed or returned to the hand due to one a' _your_ cards' effects, then we're _both_ dealt 2000 points of damage!

Lyra: Ugh... Aaggghhh...!

Andre: Nnnnggghh...

* * *

(Team Shining Storm's booth)

All: Lyra, no!

MC: Talk about _taking one for the team_! In an act of sensational self-sacrifice, Andre triggered a trap that took him out of the contest but at the same time, _hammered_ Lyra's life-points so that only _half_ of her original 4000 remain!

* * *

(Team Shining Storm's booth)

Sect: _That's_ why Andre didn't play End a' the Storm; it was more effective as _bait_!

Misaki: Right, by placing it down on the field, he _knew_ Lyra would try and destroy it; and then he'd be able to play what he _really_ wanted, Magic Charge!

Sect: Ya gotta hand it to 'im, it was a pretty clever strategy, and the worst part is now that Andre's life-points have hit 0, the battle phase skips and Lyra's turn is over.

Misaki: They're good. Taking out Toru, and me, _and_ lowering Lyra's life-points by _half_? And that was all with their first duelist. Makes you wonder what Team Unicorn has up their sleeve for round _two_.

* * *

(Team Unicorn's booth- Andre rides in and passes the relay sticker to Breo)

Andre: All right, Breo, looks like _you're_ up now.

Breo: (Swipes the sticker out of his hand.) Right! Don't worry 'bout a thing. (Attaches the sticker to his sleeve.)

Jean: Remember, it's not just about winning out there, it's about makin' a _statement_.

Breo: (Puts on his helmet.) Aww, don't you worry, Jean. I'll make a statement all right. That Team Unicorn is the _best_! (Rides onto the track)

Jean: Y'know, I almost feel _bad_ for poor Lyra.

Andre: (Sits next to Jean) I know what you mean. People _really do_ envy her around here.

Jean: Hm! Yeah, now in front of his home town and the whole world—

Andre: She'll be beaten, embarrassed, and tossed from the Grand Prix!

MC: Duel fans, the field has been levelled a _little_, but Lyra's life-points have been levelled a _lot_! Will Breo of Team Unicorn deliver defeat to Team Shining Storm?! We're about to find out!

* * *

(With Toru. Seria and Sly sit by Toru's bedside as he lies unconscious, shaking and plagued by nightmares)

Toru: Nyrgh… Lyra…! Nyrgh!

Seria: Take it easy, Toru. Just rest. And don't worry about the duel, Lyra has it all under control. I hope.

* * *

(Track)

Breo: ("Ah, the roar a' the crowd, the lights and the cameras, the glitz, the glamor, y'know a duellist could really get used to this sort of thing. Almost makes me feel like some kinda _star_! Huh? Whoa! ... Almost. But I'm part of something even _bigger_ than that now. I'm part of Team Unicorn! And now I'm gonna _do_ my part!") It's my turn! (Draws)

* * *

(Team Shining Storm's booth)

Misaki: Bad news, guys. Team Unicorn's speed counters have reached their max.

Sect: Right. Now Breo can use all the speed spells he wants; Lyra better be careful.

Aura: Hey Misaki, what type of deck does Breo usually duel with anyhow?

Misaki: It's funny you should ask, I was just wondering the same thing myself.

Saph: Whadya mean you were _wondering_, don't ya have any _data_ on him?!

Misaki: _Easy_, Saph, it's not like I haven't been _looking_. It's just up _until_ now, Andre's always defeated all Team Unicorn's opponents by himself; so, the other two guys have no battle info.

Aura and Saph: No _way_!

Aura: Wait— if Andre's always done all the duelling for Team Unicorn, then, could that mean that the other two guys aren't any good?

Saph: Yeah, maybe. Good call, Aura! Maybe Lyra's _not_ in as bad a spot as we thought!

* * *

(Track)

Breo: Hm!

Lyra: ("All right— time to see what _this_ guy's got!")

Breo: For my first move, I summon the tuner monster Bicorn Re'em in defence mode!

Lyra: ("A tuner? Is he planning for a synchro-summon?")

Breo: Next I'll throw two face-downs and end my turn!

Lyra: What...?!

* * *

(Team Shining Storm's booth)

Misaki: Why is he just playing defense?

Sect: Who knows; but I _d__o_ know next turn Lyra's speed counter tally will be up; and that puts her in a _w__ay_ better position than she's in right now.

* * *

(Track)

Lyra: It's my turn! (Draws) ("With just 2000 life-points left, one false move and this duel could be over.")

* * *

(Team Unicorn's booth)

Andre: It's almost _cute_ the way she's still trying.

Jean: Poor kid.

* * *

(Track)

Lyra: ("But I can't afford to play it safe. I need to go duel without any fear; I need to _freeze_ this guy like I did with Venus!") Now go, Samurai, attack Bicorn Re'em!

Breo: Oh no you don't— go, Negate Attack!

Lyra: ("Playing Negate Attack to save that Bicorn can only mean one thing. Breo's got big things planned for it. _Synchro-sized_ big. The question is, should I use Speed World Two's effect and _destroy_ that monster before it becomes a _bigger_ problem, or wait for Breo to summon whatever it is he's scheming up and deal with it then?")

* * *

(Team Unicorn's booth)

Andre: Lyra sure is taking her time thinking things over this turn, eh, Jean?

Jean: Lyra can think for as long as she likes, but the sad truth of it is, she's just grinding his gears. There's not a move he can make that'll change the outcome of _this_ duel. She tried attacking and where'd _that_ get 'er? She's running out of options.

* * *

(Track)

Lyra: I end my turn.

* * *

(Team Unicorn's booth)

Jean: Ya see, it was exactly like I said; she has no moves to make. We backed 'er in a corner and now it's all she can do to just protect herself.

* * *

(Track)

Breo: Now it's my turn! (Draws) First I summon Mine Mole! And next I'll tune level-four Bicorn Re'em _with_ Mine Mole, to synchro summon...

Lyra: I knew it was coming, but now to find out what _it is_!

Breo: Watch as the storm clouds give way to a stampede of rolling thunder! Now I summon, Voltic Bicorn! Now since Bicorn Re'em was used as synchro material, two cards in your deck are now banished to the graveyard!

Lyra: Guess it's 'so long' to _these_ two... (Discards two cards from the top of her deck)

Breo: And since Mine Mole was used to synchro-summon a beast-type monster— I now get to draw one card from my deck!

* * *

(Team Shining Storm's booth)

Aura: Not to freak you guys out, but that thing has as many attack points as Stardust Dragon!

Saph: So much for this guy not being good!

Misaki: Yeah, but attack points may not even matter. It's possible Breo will use Speed World Two to destroy Stardust right here and now!

Sect: And it all comes down to his _next move_.

* * *

(Team Unicorn's booth)

Jean: Well done, Breo. Team Unicorn has nearly trampled Team Shining Storm into complete submission. Now just one thing remains...

Breo: (Nods toward the inside of the track, possibly toward the booths.) ("And it's the thing I've been training for ever since I joined this team... and the one thing Lyra will _never see coming_! Winning this is a no-brainer. The obvious move— And a few years ago that's just the move I _would've_ made. But I've changed a lot since back then... They called me the Baron of the Backroads; and no one could touch me in a duel. I was a star; a bigshot. A winner! An' everybody always loves a winner. I thought I knew everything and could _do_ anything. But then I met Jean and Andre. After that duel, I realized I _couldn't_ do everything. And I didn't know _nearly as much as I thought_. I used to duel just for myself, but now I duel for the team. And that's why I'm not gonna make the obvious move and attack with Voltic Bicorn. That would be the _old_ me. The _new_ me, on the other hand—") I activate the effect of Speed World Two!

Lyra: ("Here it comes—!")

Breo: Now by removing ten speed counters, I can destroy one card on the field- and the card I choose to destroy, _is one of my own_. Voltic Bicorn!

Lyra: What?!

* * *

(Team Shining Storm's booth)

Misaki: Wait, he _didn't_ pick Stardust Dragon? Why would he destroy his own monster?

Sect: I think we're about to find out!

* * *

(Track)

Breo: See, Lyra, when Voltic Bicorn is destroyed, we each must then take however many cards are equal to his level, and then banish those cards straight to the graveyard! Bicorn's level-seven so you lose seven cards from your deck!

Lyra: (Discards seven cards) ("Uh-oh. I'm starting to run outta cards. Huh! _Wait a sec_...!")

* * *

(Team Shining Storm's booth)

Sect: _That's_ their plan!

Misaki: And it's worse than we even imagined!

* * *

(Team Unicorn's booth)

Jean: Sounds like they finally know what's up.

Andre: Unfortunately for them, it's far too late to _do_ anything about it. After all, what good are duel tactics and strategies... ...When you don't have any cards left in your deck to implement _any_ of them!

* * *

(Track- Lyra glances over her shoulder toward Breo.)

Breo: ("Sorry, Lyra— but you're about to be out of duel ammo! And we've got a _full deck_!")

MC: _Well_, duel fans, Lyra Koto of Team Shining Storm has put up an impressive stand against the crafty combatants of Team Unicorn! Can she keep it up? She's _awfully_ outnumbered, _and _being methodically drained of her duel cards.

Breo: It's just a matter a' time, Lyra, defeat is coming! But _until then_, I'll end with _these_! (Places two trap cards in his face-down slots.)

* * *

(Team Shining Storm booth)

Saph: Team Unicorn's plan is so _lame_!

Aura: Yeah, totally. Whittling down Lyra's deck until she's outta cards?

Misaki: Agreed. But if it works, we're through.

Sect: Lyra'll hang on through _Breo_, I know it.

Misaki: _Yeah_, but _then_ she's gonna have to _keep_ duelling with _Jean_. The bottom line is, things _aren't_ looking good.

Sect: Lyra, stay strong.

* * *

(With Toru)

Toru: (His eyes shoot open) …Ah!

Seria: Toru's coming to! (Toru painfully struggles to sit up, his right arm in a sling) _Easy_. You've been through a lot.

Toru: The duel! Did we end up winning?

Sly: It's not over yet. Lyra's duelling Breo right now!

Toru: What about Misaki?

Seria: She was taken down, by Andre.

Toru: I see. So, then...

Seria: So then unless Lyra beats both Breo _and_ Jean, Team Shining Storm will be _out_.

Toru: Ngh... It's _still possible_.

Seria: We'll see...

* * *

(Track)

Lyra: ("Breo's plan is to chip away at my deck... I have around half of my cards left! So, time is of the essence.") It's my turn! (Draws) ("All right! I play the speed spell Salvage, and with it, I can recover two water attribute monsters with 1500 or less points from my grave, and bring them to reinforce my hand. But I'm not done yet, cause I'm also activating the Speed Spell- Moray of Greed! So, by removing two of my speed counters and shuffling the two monsters I just added to my hand back into my deck, I'm allowed to draw three cards! (Adds Warlock and Shock Troops to her deck which shuffles and then draws three cards)

* * *

(Team Shining Storm's booth)

Sect: That was a great idea!

Misaki: How so?

Aura: Right. She recovered monsters from the graveyard to her hand and then added them to her deck, which means that she has a few reinforcements!

Misaki: But the fact that she just drew cards is really risky though, especially with Breo's strategy.

Saph: Yeah, shouldn't Lyra be _conserving_ her cards at this point?

Sect: Well, that'd be _one_ strategy; to play it safe and slowly shave down Breo's life-points. _Then again_... _Another_ way to go would be to charge _right at_ Breo, and take _him_ down before _he_ can take down any more of Lyra's cards. I think that's what Lyra's settled on. Get ready for some fireworks...

Lyra: Brionac, attack Breo directly! (Breo life points- 1700)

Breo: Nice, but now— I play, Regretful Tuning! Thanks to _this_ trap card, since I received a direct attack, I can now summon a synchro monster from my grave! Welcome back, Voltic Bicorn! And since a monster's been summoned using this effect, if it attacks, it's then destroyed at the end of the battle!

* * *

(Team Shining Storm's booth)

Misaki: This is bad! If Voltic Bicorn is back, then—

Sect: Then its ability is back too, an ability that activates when he's destroyed and will force Lyra to send seven cards to her grave!

* * *

(Track)

Lyra: ("Brionac is weaker than Voltic Bicorn. But if he attacks they'll _both_ be destroyed; however, when that happens I'll lose my best monster _and_ seven cards all at once. If I discard a card to my graveyard, I can return Bicorn to Breo's deck, but he'd probably try and get it back… So the question here is… 'What should I do?'… Wait… that's it!")

* * *

(Team Unicorn's booth)

Andre: Breo's doing _quite well_! You may not even need to suit up, Jean.

Jean: You _could_ be right, Andre. I mean, just look at Lyra's face; she's completely perplexed!

* * *

(Track)

Lyra: I end my turn, with a face-down.

Breo: Is _that all_? Fine, then— _my_ draw! First things first— Voltic Bicorn! Attack that Brionac!

Lyra: No!

Breo: Yes, Lyra!

* * *

(Team Shining Storm's booth)

Saph: Oh, man!

Aura: So Brionac's gone?!

Misaki: I'm afraid so.

* * *

(Track)

Breo: (He and Lyra discard seven cards) And now for the _best part_, Lyra; since Bicorn was destroyed, we both send seven cards in our decks to the graveyard! (Discards seven cards from the top of his deck) But _I'm not done yet_! Now I'm activating the trap card, Tuning Collapse!

Lyra: What?

Breo: Now you must send the same number of cards in your deck to the grave, as whatever your destroyed synchro monster's level happened to be!

(Team Shining Storm's booth)

Saph: Oh no, so since Brionac's _level_ was six, that means, _s__ix cards_?

Aura: And if ya add that to the seven she's _already_ lost, that makes _thirteen_!

Sect: No, that's too many!

* * *

(Track- Lyra discards six more cards)

MC: Ohh, that's _gotta hurt_! It's hard to play your cards right; when you've got _no cards to play_! And at the rate Lyra's deck is diminishing, she may well be in that boat before long! It's _now or never_ for Lyra, and she's _never_ been in a worse spot!

Lyra: (Grits her teeth) ("Not only did I lose *Brionac* in that last round, but I _also_ lost thirteen cards from my deck!") (Looks at her deck.) ("I've only got _a few left_!")

(Team Shining Storm's booth)

Aura: Saph, this is awful! How can Lyra make a comeback without any cards to come back _with_?

Sect: (Pounds the counter with a fist.) _Man_! Team Unicorn has really done a number on us!

Misaki: I know. But as long as the number of cards in Lyra's deck _isn't zero_, she's still in this.

* * *

(Team Unicorn's booth)

Andre: Just listen to her. She's _still hoping_.

Jean: _Hope_ doesn't win duels. What _does_... is a team that's as perfectly balanced as _we_ are. We're really quite the threesome.

Andre: It's true. Ya see, while I pride myself on my strategic instinct, Breo is a _genius_ at analysing an opponent's duel tactics. And then of course there's _you_, old friend.

Jean: Who, me? Yeah, I admit it takes a _master planner_ to put it all together. And that planner's _me_.

Andre: There's no doubt about that, Jean, you're _good_.

Jean: Heh heh... Why, I bet I have more skills in this finger, and more smarts in _this_ one...

Andre: ...Than all of Team Shining Storm put together, is that what you were gonna say?

Jean: You read my mind! That's teamwork!

* * *

(Track.)

Breo: The bottom line is, Team Unicorn is _teeming with talent_, but if you wanna take on that talent go right ahead! I play three face-down cards and end my turn!

Lyra: My draw! ("With just a few cards left in my deck, I'll have to be—")

Breo: I'm activating a trap card! Tricolour Illusion!

Lyra: Huh!

Breo: And as long as Tricolour's on the field, you can't attack! But there's more; once a turn, due to this card's effect, you have to draw a card; then depending on what card you draw, you have to follow certain instructions. Should you draw a spell card, you add that card to your hand; draw a trap, and you must send that card and another in your hand to the grave; if you draw a monster, you add that card to your hand, but then take another card from your hand, and then place it on top of your deck.

Lyra: Rggghhh...

Breo: Or, if you like, you can just _destroy_ Tricolour now by sending a card in your deck to the graveyard. _So, Lyra_? What'll it be? ("I _love_ watching Lyra squirm! She doesn't wanna send a card in her hand to the grave, but she _also_ doesn't wanna take any gambles, especially when she has so little to gamble with. There's no doubt; she'll play it safe, and destroy Tricolour!

* * *

(Team Unicorn's booth)

Jean: Ah. Breo has 'er right where we want 'er.

Andre: Yup.

* * *

(Track)

Breo: ("Of course, if Lyra uses Speed World Two, she could destroy Tricolour Illusion outright, but I'm ready for that, too. Ready with the trap "Destruction Trigger". I can activate it when a card I control is destroyed by the effect of a spell or a trap. And when I _do_ activate it, five cards from Lyra's deck will be banished to the grave! And _then_—") Make up your mind, Lyra! But _know this_; I know your deck, and I've done the math! If you draw, the odds will _not be good_! There's only a 50% chance you'll draw a monster— it's not worth the risk!

Lyra: ("This guy's done his homework on me. And I _know_ what he wants me to do.")

* * *

(Team Shining Storm's booth)

Misaki: All right, Lyra, go!

Aura: You can do it!

Saph: Go!

Sect: We're with ya and we believe in you!

* * *

(Track)

Lyra: ("So, for the sake of my team...") I'm simply _not gonna do it_, Breo. I'll accept the effect of Tricolour and draw a card!

* * *

(Team Unicorn's booth)

Jean: No way! She's not s'posed to do that! She's changin' up her strategies!

* * *

(Track)

Breo: This isn't the Lyra I studied!

Lyra: (Draws...) Looks like the risk not worth risking _was_ worth it. (Flips the Unknown Synchron she just drew)

Breo: Fine, you got lucky, but it won't change anything in the long run!

Lyra: Now one card in my hand goes to the deck!

Breo: 'Synchron'! Oh no!

Lyra: Now, since Brionac was destroyed in battle during the last turn, I can play my trap card, Torrential Rebirth! And as the name suggests, I'm allowed to resurrect my favourite monster back to _my_ field and you take 500 points of damage!

Breo: I what?! (Life-points 1200)

Lyra: I now use the effect of Aria of the Ice Barrier to disarm every card on your side of the field!

Breo: What the?!

* * *

(Team Shining Storm's booth)

Sect: Yeah! Now Lyra just needs to and she'll beat Breo!

Saph: Come on, do it, Lyra!

* * *

(Track)

Lyra: Consider it done! Attack!

Breo: You didn't really think it'd be _that_ easy, did you? I activate, Damage Lance! Now since a monster with two thousand attack points attacked me directly, one of _your_ monsters' attack points decreases by 1000, and you take that many points of damage! (Brionac's attack points are 2300 and Lyra's life-points are 1000)

Lyra: Uuugghhh... _press on_! Go, Aurora Blizzard!

Breo: Aaaaaahhh...! (Breo life-points- 0)

* * *

(Team Shining Storm's booth)

Aura and Saph: All right!

Saph: Breo's been bested!

Sect: Okay, two down and one to go!

Misaki: ("Yeah, but the only problem is, when Lyra takes on that _one_, she'll now only have a _1000 life-points_...!

* * *

(With Toru- Toru sits up in bed.)

Seria: So, Toru... Team Unicorn's third duelist, is he any good or what?

Toru: Not only is he good, he might be Team Unicorn's _best_. And with Lyra already hanging on by a thread... it doesn't look good.

Seria: But we've been in jams before; Lyra at least still has a _chance_, right?

Jack: (Nods) Mmm-hmm. ("One chance in a _thousand_, maybe. Lyra duels well, but to win _this_... she'll have to duel _perfectly_.")

* * *

(Team Unicorn's booth)

Breo: (He rolls to a halt, Jean waits on his runner and Andre stands at his side. He takes off his helmet, peeling the relay sticker from his arm.) Sorry, Jean, I just couldn't finish it. (Passes the sticker to Jean and he takes it)

Andre: Don't sweat it, Breo, she just got _lucky_. It's not like she _outplayed_ you or anything.

Breo: Yeah; I guess not. It's just I thought I _knew_ all her tactics— but then she did something _completely unexpected_!

Jean: I _know_, Breo. That's what happens when a duelist runs out of all their options. They starts panicking and making desperate last-ditch moves to try an' win; but it's _not gonna work_. (Puts on his helmet) _I_ will see to that. (Accelerates onto the track while Andre and Breo sit down)

* * *

(Track)

MC: Well, duel fans, here we go! The final confrontation! A smackdown with super-sized stinks between the two teams' _last two duelists_! On one runner we have Lyra Koto, whose fans _m__ust_ be breathing a sigh of relief that she made it through his last melee! But _can she maintain the momentum_?! After all, she's now facing Team Unicorn's _crafty captain_, Jean!

Jean: Congrats on lasting this long! But now your time is up.

Lyra: _You've_ been calling the shots since the _start_, _haven't_ you!

Jean: That's right.

Lyra: Even back when Andre and I first duelled! That was all set up by you, just so you'd know more about our duel tactics.

Jean: Don't be sore; I just did what I had to for the edge.

Lyra: The edge? Oh, really.

Jean: Hmm?

Lyra: Over the course of this duel, Jean, _I've_ learned quite a bit; about teamwork. And I've learned it by watching you three. Which is why I'm stumped, why you would wanna win _this_ way. Beating me by taking away what's most prized to a duelist— their cards. I thought you had more heart than that. I thought you would've wanted to win with _force_, not by finding some... _technicality_.

Jean: ("_I'm_ not falling for Lyra's mind games! Team Unicorn never holds back, when we see a weakness we strike with all our might! But it wasn't always like that. At least... not when we were all still on our own. And there's _no way_ I'm gonna break that bond now by showing Lyra _any_ pity! My teammates're _counting_ on me!") Farewell, Lyra! The time has come for Team Unicorn to lower its horn, charge in, and finish you and Team Shining Storm off once and for all! It's over! It's my turn! (Draws) I summon Trident Warrior! And when this card's successfully summoned, I'm then allowed to summon one level-three monster directly from my hand out to the field of battle! And the level-three monster I'm summoning is Delta Flyer! Now I'll play Delta Flyer's special ability. Once per turn it lets me increase the level of a monster on my field other than Delta by one point. So Trident Warrior- power up to level five! But I'm not done with you yet. 18:00 Now, tune with level-three Delta Flyer! Let the skies open up and give way to a gleaming beast of electric might! I synchro-summon, Lightning Tricorn!

Lyra: Oh, no.

Jean: Now, Tricorn— charge, and crush Brionac!

* * *

(Team Shining Storm's booth)

Saph: Oh no!

Aura: Lyra's monster will be _mush_ if this attack hits!

Misaki: This can't _be_!

Sect: Lyra— don't let it end like this!

* * *

(Track)

Lyra: I _won't_! And I have **Aria** to thank. When she's removed from play, I can stop an Ice Barrier monster on my field from being destroyed in battle.

Jean: Yeah? But'cha still take damage!

Lyra: Uuugghh! (Lyra's life-points- 500.) Guess I have your team to thank for _that_ one— _you're_ the ones who sent **Aria** to the grave.

Jean: Enjoy the moment.

Lyra: Huh?

Jean: Because it's not gonna last. Not with the speed spell I have right here in my hand. And you know what _that_ means! I can play Speed World Two, so now by using four speed counters, you take 800 points of damage, and that's _all the points you have left_!

* * *

(With Toru)

Seria: _All_ her points?! Wait, so then, that would mean—

Sly: It would mean Lyra would lose the duel.

Toru: ("Come on, Lyra…")

* * *

(Track)

Jean: Goodbye, Lyra!

Lyra: I'm not going anywhere, because thanks to **Aria**, I can negate the effect of a spell card once per turn! And if the effect spell card deals me damage, then I can I gain life-points instead of losing 'em! (Lyra's life-points- 1300)

Jean: I set two cards face-down and end my turn.

* * *

(Team Unicorn's booth)

Breo: With so few cards in her deck, she's using the ones in her grave?

Andre: Sure looks that way.

* * *

(Track)

Jean: ("Ironic. She's clinging to life by using cards that have met their demise. But one can only cling for so long. She'll see.")

Lyra: My draw. (Draws card) I play the effect of Speed World Two! Now by removing ten speed counters, I can destroy Lightning Tricorn! Next I'll have Brionac attack you directly!

Jean: You'll do _no such thing_! Go, Reanimation Wave! Thanks to this trap, since a synchro attacks, all battle damage is _cut in half_! (Jean LP- 2850.) And then, I can summon a synchro monster from the graveyard! So rise, Lightning Tricorn!

Lyra: Then you rise, too, Pilgrim, in defense mode! With that, I'll end my turn, so go on, Jean, and do your very worst! Go!

* * *

(Team Shining Storm's booth)

Misaki: I think the pressure is starting to get to her.

Sect: I think it's getting to us all...!

* * *

(Track)

Jean: My turn now! Fiirst, I summon Rhinotaurus! Next I'll have Lightning Tricorn attack Brionac!

Lyra: I play Dimensional Prison!

Jean: But you sent that card to the grave!

Lyra: I know, but this copy isn't mine!

* * *

(Team Shining Storm's booth)

Misaki: My card?

Sect: Alright Lyra! See that Misaki, it's like you're on the field with her!

Misaki: Yeah…

* * *

(Track)

Jean: Fine, because Rhinotaurus will attack your Pilgrim!

* * *

(Team Shining Storm's booth)

Saph: Oh! I can hardly bear to watch!

Aura: Then I think now might be a good time to close your eyes.

Misaki: Lyra!

Saph and Aura: No! (Sect gasps.)

* * *

(Track)

Lyra: ("It's fine… as long as I have my life-points and cards from my deck I'm still in this…")

MC: _Jean's best monster has been jostled_! And this crowd is going crazy over it! Can Lyra keep it up and _come through_ with a _comeback_ for all the ages?! It's possible— after all, the difference between these two duellists' life-points, is now 18_50_! Staay tuned!

* * *

(Team Shining Storm's booth)

Saph: Yeah, Lyra!

Aura: Easy; it's not over.

Sect: No, but at least we're still in this duel!

Misaki: Yeah. Hope it lasts!

* * *

(Team Unicorn's booth)

Breo: This is simply _unheard_-of! Lyra's caught up to Jean with practically no cards in her deck!

Andre: Don't _sweat_ it, Breo; _Jean_ sure doesn't seem to be.

* * *

(Track)

Jean: Hmm. Nice move, Lyra. However... you've had Dimensional Prison face-down since the very first turn; and that means just one thing— that it was the card you were savin' to finish me off with! Am I right?

Lyra: Ugh... he _is_ right.

Jean: Don't go and feel _too_ badly about it, Lyra! It wasn't a _complete_ waste. You did manage to shrink my lead down by a significant amount; but I'm afraid— not quite enough to win. Because while you've nearly used all your game-changer cards and strategies, _I_ have loads; so many in fact, the only question is, which should I use to end you with! Fortunately, I probably won't have to answer that question, because the moment that you're outta cards completely— _pow_! You lose! I now place one face-down and end my turn!

Lyra: Yeah, my cards're low, but I'll have your life-points at 0 before my deck hits that mark! It's _my draw_! (Draws) Brionac Dragon, attack Rhinotaurus! Go, Aurora Blizzard! (Jean life-point- 2350)

MC: _Unbelievable_! With that last attack, Lyra has just latched onto the lead, at least in terms of cards on the field!

Lyra: ("Eisbahn should come in handy. Once activated, if Jean summons a monster that isn't water attribute, then it'll get switched to defence mode. So since Jean will most likely destroy Brionac with a card like Lightning Tricorn next turn... _that's_ when I'll make my move.") I place one card face-down and end my turn!

Jean: Hmm. My draw. (Draws) I activate the traps Dimensional U-turn and Superficial Peace!

Lyra: You _what_?

Jean: That's right. So that means that Lightning Tricorn returns, and neither one of us can activate a spell or a trap card and none of our monsters can be destroyed in battle! Now, Lightning Tricorn, attack Brionac Dragon! Leaping Electric Lunge! (Lyra LP- 800.) Jean: But I'm not done. There's more beneath the surface of Superficial Peace. Now, because you've taken damage, one of your spell or trap cards gets destroyed, and I get to draw one card! Eisbahn, eh? That's quite a powerful card; a card like that could've won you the duel; a card like that could've made you a hero; but unfortunately for you, a card like that is _just what I expected_! You are _far too predictable_.

Lyra: Rrgh...

Jean: I place two face-downs and end my turn!

* * *

(Team Unicorn's booth)

Breo: Whoa... that was a _close_ one! If Jean had sprung Lyra's trap, this match would be _over_!

Andre: But that's the _thing_ about Jean, he doesn't _spring_ traps, he _sets_ them.

Breo: Hm! And the best part is, Lyra's about to step in the _biggest trap of all_!

* * *

(Track.)

Lyra: ("How do I beat a duelist who seems to know _all my strategies_, and has all the cards to _counter _them? And how do I do it with my _own_ deck down to a mere few cards! That is, if it can even be done at _all_.")

* * *

(Team Shining Storm's booth.)

Aura: Lyra...

Sect: C'mon, bud, ya gotta dig deep!

Misaki: That's what she's _been_ doing, but at a certain point you can't help but hit rock bottom!

Saph: What're you _saying_, Misaki, that this is _over_?!

Toru: (Enters with Seria and Sly. His arm is resting on Seria's shoulder as she walks him over to the booth) _Over_? This isn't _over_! (The others turn to him.)

Seria: Whoa, Toru. Take it easy...

All: Toru?!

Sect: Hey listen, man, you should be resting.

Toru: (Pulls his arm free of Seria's shoulder and stands on his own.) No way! 'Cause if _I_ can tough it out and be here I _know_ Lyra'll sense it! Don't you _see_? Toughing it out is all that matters right now. Win or lose, the key is that Lyra duels right down to the last card in his deck, with all her heart.

Saph: Jack's right! (Runs to the pit booth counter and leans over it. The others join her.) Lyra— _keep duelling_!

Aura: Yeah, with all your heart!

Toru and Misaki: Go for it!

Sect: Just give it all ya got!

* * *

(Track)

Lyra: They're right... ("I can't give up hope. Win or lose, I need to at least battle till the end. Because it's _our_ battle. We've been training for the Grand Prix for *_so long_* now; and we've been training *_together_*. I won't let my friends down. I *_won't_* stop fighting!") (Draws) My draw! ("Some time ago, I discovered there was more to Synchros than what I knew. I discovered the Accel Synchro. But its power was a mystery to me. I never fully grasped this... *_Synchro Solution_*. I may *_still_* not have all the answers, but I think I have a few. And what better time to test them, than right now?!") I summon the tuner monster— Unknown Synchron!

Jean: Just what're you scheming here?!

Lyra: You're about to see, Jean! Because I'm activating Aria's final remove from play effect! Once per turn, I can summon an extra monster to the field from my grave, and who better than Caravan of the Ice Barrier?! Now I tune level one Unknown Synchron with level two Caravan of the Ice Barrier! Watch now as mist swarms the field and transcends the ice of oblivion into a whirlwind of steel! Watch as I synchro summon, Mist Bird Clausolas!

* * *

(Team Shining Storm's booth)

Misaki: A synchro summon that _isn't_ from the Ice Barrier?

Sect: Check out _that_ beast!

Toru: It's _remarkable_...!

* * *

(Track)

MC: Talk about a _trump card_! That thing's _terrifying_! And from the look of it, _prepared to pounce_!

Lyra: I activate Clausolas' special ability, see, once per turn, I'm allowed to decrease a monster on your field's attack points to 0 and negate its abilities until the end of my turn! Go Mist Claws!

Jean Uh-oh!

Lyra: Brionac, unleash your wrath on Lightning Tricorn! Go, jousting javelin blast!

Jean: I play the trap, Return Damage! This card takes any battle damage headed my way and reverses it, so now— it's headed _your_ way!

Lyra: Then _I_ activate **Aria**'s ability when it's removed from play! And it's an _ability_ that negates any damage directed towards me from a card effect! And since _I_ control _two_ monsters now, _that_*damage is redirected by Brionac right back to _you_. (Jean's life-points- 1050)

MC: Sensational! Spectacular! The superlatives simply don't suffice in this situation! But _believe me_, it's a _sight to see_!

* * *

(Team Shining Storm's booth)

Saph: Way to go, Lyra!

Sect: What a move! What a monster! What a way to finish!

Misaki: Nothing is finished yet. But it could be soon... for _us_. Lyra's down to her last cards!

* * *

(Track)

Jean: A _synchro summon_ from the skies? Well I most _certainly_ didn't anticipate _this_. Lyra surprised me on _this_ one.

* * *

(Team Unicorn's booth)

Breo: She surprised us _all_. According to our data, she's _never_ summoned such a beast before!

* * *

(Track)

Jean: ("Before I was counting on Lyra losing by running out of cards; but now I'll need to take some _extra precautions_.") I play, Lightning Tricorn's ability. Ya see, since he was destroyed, I'm now allowed to bring back, either Thunder Unicorn or Voltic Bicorn from my extra deck. And— I choose Bicorn!

Lyra: Uh-oh, Voltic Bicorn? ("This could make things a little tricky. 'Cause when Bicorn's destroyed, I lose seven cards from my deck.")

* * *

(Team Unicorn's booth)

Breo: Ha! I think I know where Jean's going with _this_ strategy!

* * *

(Team Shining Storm's booth)

Misaki: Not good. Lyra knows better than to destroy that Voltic Bicorn, but if she doesn't, she'll take damage. Since Jean _wants_ him destroyed, then all he has to do is have Bicorn attack!

Sect: Exactly right, Misaki, and that would finally deplete Lyra's duel deck!

Saph: No! That means— she'd be through!

* * *

(Track)

Lyra: I activate Brionac's ability, I discard a card and send Bicorn back to your extra deck! Go Aurora Blizzard! With that, I end my turn.

MC: Oh, my! Lyra staved off an attack and now will be able to avoid an early end— due to lack of duel cards!

Jean: (Draws) Nice. Still, that buys you a round and that won't be enough to win! I place one card face-down and end my turn!

MC: It all comes down to this next move for Lyra! With just one card, she needs to find a way to win here, or she'll have _nothing to draw_ next turn and be disqualified from the duel!

* * *

(Team Shining Storm's booth)

Misaki: ("Come on...")

Sect: ("Believe...!")

* * *

(Track.)

Lyra: All the hopes and dreams of Team Shining Storm comes down to this card. Let's hope it's a good one! (Draws.) My turn! I'm not falling for your trap, Jean, instead, I'm activating the effect of Speed World Two! Now, since I have over four speed counters, I can _remove_ four speed counters to deal 800 points of damage for every speed spell in my hand! (Jean's LP- 250) And just to be sure, I'm discarding my last card to send the trap you have face-down to your hand, thanks to Brionac's ability!

Jean: ("This whole match, my _one goal_ has been to prove that Team Unicorn is the best! ... And... to be the best... You've gotta _beat_ the best! Lyra _was_ right— letting 'er run outta cards is no way to win… and I'll pay for using that strategy now…")

* * *

(Team Unicorn's booth)

Breo: What's going on? Why didn't Jean just activate his trap when he had the chance, we'd win by disqualification!

Andre: Yeah, and who wants _that_?

Breo: Are you nuts?! Andre, that was our plan from the very _start_!

Andre: I know, but sometimes plans _change_. Sure; I know what it _looks like_... that Jean's letting Lyra off the hook here, even pitying him, but I don't think that's the case at all.

Breo: So... _what_ then?

Andre: It's like Jean once said to me— on a team you win at _any cost_. And I think I finally understand what he meant by that. I think even _Jean _understands it better now _himself_. Winning isn't beating an opponent by some _technicality_. It's taking them down like a _true duelist_! And _that's_ why Jean decided not to activate his trap. Sure, he wanted to win, but _truly_ win— for _us_!

Breo: In _that_ case, Andre— (Runs out to the track with the sign)

* * *

(Track)

Jean: Huh?! (Notices Breo holding the sign)

Breo: Jean— we're with you all the way! Win or lose— Let's do it like _true duellists_!

Jean: All right, Lyra— I deserve this next move, beat me with force like I couldn't with you!

Lyra: Yeah? Then I'll go for it.

MC: I can't believe it! This card combat is continuing!

Lyra: Go Brionac! Attack Jean's life points directly with Aurora Blizzard!

MC: What a finish! With her very last cards, Lyra and Team Shining Storm win!

* * *

(Team Shining Storm's booth)

Saph: Is that it?

Aura: Is it over?

Toru: (nods) Uh-huh. (Turns to them excitedly.) Look at the scoring board!

Aura and Saph: (Turn in unison to look ahead of them.) Huh? We did it!

Sect: Yeah! Shining Storm!

* * *

(Track)

MC: _Incredible_! After chipping away at each other's life-points— Clashing again and again— Careening through _battle after battle_\- the one who still rides the course— Is Team Shining Storm's very own— Lyraaaaaaaaaaaaaa Koto! From the jaws of defeat, Lyra has snagged a miraculous come-from-behind victory! (Lyra stops on the track in front of Team Shining Storm's booth. Her friends run out from the booth to meet her as she takes off her helmet.)

All: Lyra!

Saph: (Jumps up and hugs Lyra.) Lyra Koto, you're my hero!

Aura: (Jumps up to hug both of them.) No, she's _my_ hero!

Sect: She's _everyone's_ hero!

Toru: (Joins the others standing near Lyra's runner.) That was _incredible_ duelling!

Misaki: Way to win one for the team!

Lyra: How're you feeling, Toru? Are you okay?

Toru: It's the miracle of enthusiasm; the rush of excitement _you gave me_ made my injuries vanish entirely! (Toru smiles at her.) But seriously... great job, gal.

Lyra: (Meets Toru's eyes for a long moment, then looks back as Jean approaches. He takes off his helmet, climbs off his runner, and approaches them. Lyra gets off of her, and her friends stand aside.) Jean...

Jean: My team poured everything we had into getting into this tournament. And in the end I had you, Lyra. I could've coasted through and won on a technicality. But I let you rattle me. Suddenly it wasn't enough to win because of some rule. I wanted to defeat you in every sense of the word! I dunno how you did it, but you really got under my skin. This is not Team Unicorn's defeat, Lyra; this is _my_ defeat.

Andre: I won't let you take all the blame.

Jean: Huh? (Looks over his shoulder, and Lyra follows. Andre and Breo join from the other booth.) But it's true; I lost. I got stupid and careless and I threw away all of our efforts.

Breo: What're you _talking_ about? You were _amazing_ out there, Jean; I've never been prouder to be your teammate!

Jean: Are you serious right now?

Andre: You're always so cold and calculating, Jean. But this time you were passionate; it was _great_.

Jean: Well, I... I guess there is _something_ to that. Maybe you didn't bring out a _weakness_ in me; maybe it was a _strength_ you brought out. For even though I lost, I feel amped and energized, and that's kind of a new feeling for me.

Breo: I can't imagine anyone duelling someone with your energy and skills, and not feeling the same way, Lyra.

Lyra: Thanks, Breo.

Jean: We should be thanking _you_. This duel may've changed how Team Unicorn does things, and for the better.

Lyra: This duel may've changed how _we_ do things, too. We may be a team, but someone forgot to tell us what being on a _team_ really means. This duel forced us to think of ourselves, not as three individuals, but as one individual _team_. That's all you.

Sect: What Lyra's tryin' to say is, you guys rock!

Toru: Don't let the fact that Lyra wiped the track with you get you down, you are truly a formidable force.

Misaki: You guys really _are_ great; I hope you win your next duel.

Jean: Tell you what, we'll keep winnin' _our_ duels— as long as _you_ guys keep winnin' _yours_ so that we can duel again!

Lyra You got it. _That_ is a deal I won't hesitate to make, Jean. (She and Jean shake hands.)

Jean: Let's go all the way, my friend. Let's meet in another turbo duel.

Breo: Heh-ha! (He and Andre place their hands on top of Lyra and Jean's clasped hands, then so do Sect, Misaki, and Toru.)

Lyra: You bring the awesome and we'll bring the incredible!

All: We'll meet again, in another turbo duel!

* * *

(That night at Toru's garage- A cloth is on a dining table, Toru is stood on one side of the table with Lyra to his left, Sect and Misaki to the right. Aura and Saph stand opposite next to Seria)

Toru: (Clears his throat to speak) Let us raise our glasses to honour Team Shining Storm's first victory! Hip, hip—

All: Hooray!

Saph: (Gulps down her glass and sets it down) Boy, when Toru was wiped out and trying to limp across the lap line, I was like, 'aww, no way, they're done-for!' But then Lyra—

Toru: What're you blathering about, you little worm! Toru Kamiminosota does not _limp_, he's a warrior!

Saph: No— ah- I know, Toru, I was just saying that uh—

Sect: She was just sayin' that when you failed to survive in the duel, she wasn't sure if Lyra would be able to pick up your slack.

Toru: Pick up my slack?!

Sect: Let's just tell it like it is Toru; ya did kinda go down like a _lead balloon_ in that duel.

Toru: At least I was in that duel in the first place, _big man_— at least _I_ didn't bail out on my friends over an insignificant _flesh wound_!

Sect: I had a note from the doctor! _He_ said there was no _way_ I could duel!

Toru: If you were a _real_ man you wouldn't let some _uppity doctor_ tell you what ya can and can't do!

Saph: Uh, I thought this was supposed to be a celebration, not another _duel_.

Aura: Yeah, well, _you're_ the one who started this, Saph.

Seria: Heheh, come on, boys, this is a _party_, let's not bicker!

Lyra: _Exactly_. Toru, let this one go and have fun, let's eat some— Hey wait a second, what're _you_ doing here, Seria! You should be at Neo Arcadia!

Seria: Well, I, I, need to be here, in order to provide protection for the team.

Lyra: Are you saying you're willing to put the needs of a few over the needs of the city, 'cause I'm gonna have Carly write an article about that!

Seria: Go ahead and have write whatever you want, you tattle-telling troublemaker, I will _squash_ your little story!

Lyra: You just said that you would squash the freedom of the press and _everybody here heard it_!

Seria: Don't you try it!

Misaki: I don't think I've ever been at a party quite like this before.

Sect: Guess we're just blowing off some steam. You gotta admit, there's been a lot of pressure building up over the last couple of months. I mean: The Ghost, the fake Toru, and that rotating eye that me and Lyra saw with Yusei.

Toru: What's this about a rotating eye?

Lyra: When the Public Security Bureau went into lock-down, we were trapped in the elevator with Bruno and Yusei, we managed to get out and found this girl called Sherry who was trying into the mainframe.

Sect: Yeah. Her butler duelled Yusei, and my bro _obviously_ won. We made our way into the mainframe, and there was this sharp, bright glow.

Lyra: Mmhm, next thing we knew we were in this place… like we in between dimensions or something…

Sect: And then we saw the freaky rotating eye.

Lyra: Come to think of it… that eye had an aura around it…

Seria: What kind of aura?

Lyra: It was familiar… it felt like I knew who that was…

Sect: Are you saying that it felt like Yusei's aura?

Lyra: We both felt the same thing then…

Sect: Yeah, but I know my bro, he wouldn't do what Yliaster does!

Toru: So, is this _floating eye_ pulling Yliaster's strings?

Lyra: I don't know… It is hard to be sure of anything with so many questions still lingering. Hmm. ("We have to figure out what's happening…") Huh? (Notices Misaki sweatting and leaning on the table for balance.)

Lyra: Something wrong, Misaki? You look really pale.

Misaki: Yeah, I'm… I got a little dizzy. I'm going out to get some air. It's been a _long day_. (Walks out of the garage and into the city)

Lyra: (Steps out of the garage door) ("If these conspiracy theories are correct, we're gonna have to defeat those Meklord Emperors. I've gotta master the Synchro Solution. I _need to push harder_. I haven't overcome my limits yet. If Accel Synchro _really ca_* defeat these Meklord Emperors, then I've gotta learn how to master it, no matter what it takes. I _have_ to get better.")

* * *

(The next day at the garage- Toru is sat on Misaki's duel runner and she's sat on a chair next to it with a laptop on her lap.)

Misaki: Keep it going... Great, the output is stable now. Let's try to increase the rotation rate of the fragment gear.

Toru: Sounds good.

Sect: (Enters) Hey guys, what's for lunch?

Misaki: You can have Ramen, Ramen, or Ramen.

Toru: What did your doctor say? Good news?

Sect: Hmm? (Holds up the cast still on his arm.) Yeah. He said I'm healed up and good to go and ready to ride; see, I don't even— (Pats his cast and winces.) Gggghhh!

Misaki: I believed you for about two seconds.

Toru: Were you able to see Jean and Andre at the hospital?

Sect: Nope. They still can't have any visitors.

Toru: I see...

* * *

(New Domino's highway— Lyra is riding her duel runner)

Lyra: ("I wish I could evolve my synchro summon. I need the synchro solution if I'm to help Yusei defeat Yliaster and the ghost… We're facing Team Catastrophe in our next duel, and _they_ defeated the _Unicorns_ with _ease_! The guys have put their faith in me; I've gotta step things up. I _have to get better_!

* * *

(Garage- Breo has now joined Sect, Toru and Misaki)

Sect: Huh. So duel runners have chips that record their operational data?

Breo: I couldn't bring myself to believe that Jean and Andre would randomly crash in the same duel. So I checked the data chip. Here's Jean's runner at the time of his accident. (Puts Jean's data chip into Misaki's runner.)

Misaki: No _way_.

Toru: A sharp drop in rotational velocity?

Sect: What does that mean, exactly?

Toru: Well, it means that one second his wheels were spinning, and the next second, they _weren't_.

Misaki: A sudden, unexpected wheel lock would explain his loss of control.

Toru: But what explains the sudden, unexpected wheel lock? I think Team Catastrophe's behind this!

Breo: So do I; but how would they have caused it during the duel? We would've _seen_ something! (Sect gasps.)

Toru: What's the matter, Sect?

Crow: I was just remembering, when _my_ runner crashed. It felt like my wheels just suddenly locked up and stopped spinning for no reason!

Toru: Seriously?

Misaki: (Brings up a second line graph that looks just like Jean's.) This is your OP data, right at the time of your accident.

Toru: Same instant drop in rotation...!

Sect: So this means those jerks from Team Catastrophe sabotaged _my_ runner and made me wreck?! Those cheats! Revenge will be mine!

Toru: Sect, slow down. We don't have nearly enough evidence to know for sure that the guys from Team Catastrophe have anything to do with this.

Misaki: If they do, _how_ are they doing it? How could they _lock up_ a runner's wheels remotely? They didn't _hack_ in; that would be in the data.

Toru: It's hard to believe that _no one watching_ the duel saw anything suspicious. I mean, if—

Carly: (Enters) I heard what you guys were just discussing, _I_ took _video footage_ of the duel between Team Unicorn and Team Catastrophe; it's right here in my bag somewhere— (pulls out memory stick) maybe we should look at it! (Everyone glares at her, except Toru.) Uh, what is it? D-did I do something wrong...?

Toru: Carly... (swipes the memory stick) Why didn't you _tell us before_ that you had this footage!

Carly: I did! I told ya just now!

Misaki: (Plugs the memory stick into the laptop) This is Andre duelling Nicholas right before his wreck.

Sect: I didn't see _anything_, he just started swerving.

Misaki: Let's watch it again from another angle.

Toru: Go back a few frames, right before he starts to wobble. That's good. ...Okay... so he's going, he's _going_...

Sect: Aaand, he's off.

Toru: Still not seeing anything.

Misaki: Let's look at Jean's crash. Here we go. Same thing, he just starts losing control! (Hits pause.)

Sect: How are they doing this without being seen?

Toru: What do we know about this monster he's duelling? Was Andre duelling the same monster when _he_ crashed?

Misaki: 'Kay, the name of that monster is Hook the Hidden Knight. Lemme look it up... Level four, 1600 attack points, 0 defense points, and... yep, Andre tried to attack it with Unicorn Knight right before he crashed. Look. Jean's crash was during his opponent's turn. Herman activated Hook's special ability, and then... Bam! Andre's wheels lock up, he loses control. (Pauses the video) You think it's this monster?

Toru: I've no doubt that that Hook the Hidden Knight is _somehow_ doing _something_.

Carly: You guys need to be careful when you're on your runners. They already got to Sect. They _may_ try to get to someone else on the team.

Toru: (He, Misaki and Sect look at each-other) Oh, no.

Sect: Lyra isn't here right now!

Sect, Toru and Misaki: She's in danger!

* * *

(Highway- Lyra is still out riding her duel runner. She leans into the next curve, passing under two more runner tracks above; three riders cruise up and park on one as she rides below. Something glimmers on the track above; she notices it out of the corner of her eye. Then she winces, feeling the friction, right before her back wheel starts swaying and wobbling wildly, taking the rest of the runner with it. Her speed is decreasing sharply and she goes into a sideways skid then is catapulted halfway from her seat. She throws a card onto the runner's duel disk as they both sail through the air.)

Lyra: Brionac, Dragon of the Ice Barrier, rise up! (Her monster appears ahead of her and her runner, ready to catch them before setting both down carefully.) _That_ was a close one. Thanks Brio. (Returns Brionac to the card)

* * *

(Later at the garage- Lyra enters with her runner)

Lyra: You guys wouldn't _believe_ the day I've just had.

Sect: What happened, you look exhausted, are you okay, Lyra?

Lyra: Thanks to Brionac. I was doing a few laps on the highway and suddenly my runner's wheel locked up. (Parks her runner next to the others)

Sect: No way.

Toru: Did anything happen before that?

Lyra: I saw a vague image of a card. It's called Hook the Hidden Knight.

Misaki: No way!

Toru: Team Catastrophe.

Lyra: Huh? The team we're going up against next?

Breo: Yeah. The same thing happened to Jean and Andre, they're currently in the hospital.

Lyra: Breo… I'm sorry.

Breo: Were you able to get the runners' data?

Lyra: Yeah, here ya go. (Passes a USB to Misaki)

Misaki: (Plugs the USB into her laptop) It's the same as the others; her wheels _definitely_ locked up all of a sudden.

Toru: ...Yeah, I figured.

Sect: Those _punks_! (Turns and runs outside.)

Lyra: Sect! Wait.

Sect: Wait for _what_, we _know_ what they're doing, let's go _call_ 'em on it!

Lyra: (Jogs up to stand ahead of Sect. Toru walks to stand behind him.) Come on, hang on! I _know_ you're angry; I'm angry too, but... we can't act impulsively.

Sect: We've _gotta settle this_, Lyra!

Lyra: (Clenches her fist.) We _will_ settle this— during our turbo-duel!

Sect: All right, _fine_. But I'm going to be the one doing the _settling_! (Starts unbuckling his sling.)

Toru: You're in _no_ condition.

Sect: I'm not just gonna *_sit back_* while a couple of lowlifes run around and hurt my friends and try to cheat their way to the top! (Drops the sling on the floor. Carefully gripping his bandage-wrapped arm.) Misaki stood in for me, so now I'm gonna stand up for _Lyra_! Those thugs've messed with the wrong team!

* * *

(The next day at the duel dome)

MC: Helloooo, Domino City! Are you ready, to see some actiooooon?! (The crowd replies with enthusiasm, cheering.) The first World Racing Grand Prix Prelims are in their final laps! Soon, we'll be heading into the _main event_! Both of today's teams _wanna get there_, but only one of 'em'll make it! And*_here_ they come now! Hahaaaaa! (Team Catastrophe are the first to stride out onto the track; their racing costumes are all leather, spikes, metal, and chains.) They came outta nowhere, but they're _clearly_ going _somewhere_! Ladies and gentlemen, Team Catastrophe! (Nicholas looks straight ahead, entirely serious; Herman is waving to the crowd with a genial smile, and Hans is waving and doing a silly walk, giggling. A few kids in the crowd are dressed up in support of Team Catastrophe, and look like they're going to a hard-core rock concert, complete with spiky jewellery and studs on their outfits.)

Kid 1: You go, Catastrophe! Bring it on hardcore!

MC: Fans, what do you get when you combine _two champions and one scrappy upstart_\- Team Shining Storm!

Lyra: (Leads her team out into the open, Toru following. Sect follows, waving to the crowd, and Misaki is after him, also frowning at the opposite booth. Aura and Saph wave to the crowd as they follow their team into the arena. Team Shining Storm all wave to the the crowd, standing on the track.)

Herman: Huh. How sad; they're short one teammate today. Huh? What is _he_ doing here?! Didn't we take 'im _down_ already?

Nicholas: It _looks like_, he got back up! Don't vorry about it! (Sect walks over to them.)

Hans: Ssh, he's _coming over here_! Whaddaya want, _half-pint_? Did they send ya here to negotiate a _surrender_?

Sect: (Puts both hands on his hips) Nah. I just wanted to come and say hi! Oh right, and I also wanted to tell you— I'm _so onto_ you guys and your little _gambit_.

Herman: (Nearly freezes.) Our little _what_?

Sect: Nah; it's okay. Play dumb; Sect gives a confident look on his face is the kind of confidently challenging, Lyra and Toru shoot the same look from behind.) Hope you've enjoyed your winning streak, 'cause it's about to end.

Herman: Heh! You are _really wreckin' my confidence_! Oh, hey, hey, speakin' of wrecks, how's that shoulder a' yours treatin' ya?

Sect: It's great, thanks for askin'. (Turns away and waves.) See you on the track, gentlemen!

Hans: Did you guys hear what he said? Do you think Team Shining Storm knows about the shadow card?

Nicholas: No! Zhey sense zhat _somesing_ is up, but they don't know vhat it is. They're just trying to _shake the grass_ a little... vonce zhey _do_ realize vhat is _actually_ going on, it vill be _too late_.

MC: Here we go— kicking things off for Team Shining Storm is _Sect_! He'll be going up against Team Catastrophe's Herman! (Herman and Sect swap glares across the starting line. The countdown clock is in the air. Both runner screens show Speed World 2.)

Duel Runners: Engaging Speed World Two. (Both duel disks activate.)

* * *

(Team Catastrophe booth- Hans and Nicholas watch. Nicholas cracks his knuckles)

Hans: Herman is gonna _squash that kid like the bug he is_...

* * *

(Track)

Herman: (Speaks over his shoulder.) Huh. A better person than _me_ would feel kinda _bad_, laying into an _injured duelist_. Unfortunately for you, I'm _not_ a better person than me! I'm about to take you down! Huhuhuh! (Sect looks straight ahead)

* * *

(Team Shining Storm booth)

Aura: Should Sect really be doing this? His shoulder hasn't really _healed_ yet.

Lyra: When Sect makes up his mind— you can't stop him.

Saph: Don't worry, Aura; he'll be fine!

* * *

(Track- The countdown clock starts.)

MC: The countdown has begun!

Sect: (Glances over at Herman, then ahead.) ("This is for _you_, Lyra. This is for _all_ of us!")

Duel Runners: Ready... set... duel.

Herman: (His wheels spark on the ground then propel him forward, Sect in pursuit. Sect winces, as he starts falling behind.)

MC: Sect musta _skipped breakfast_ today; he's off to a _slow start_!

* * *

(Team Shining Storm Booth)

Aura and Saph: Come on!

* * *

(Track)

Sect: (Grits his teeth.) Well, no pain, no gain, I suppose! (Twists the grip hard, his wheels spark on the track. He starts gaining on Herman.)

MC: Sect's sails have caught some wind! He's catching up to Herman! (Sect's front bumper reaches Herman's rear bumper. Herman smirks.)

Herman: ("_Someone's_ lookin' a little _shaky_!") (The runners coast around the first curve; Sect rides on the inside and the shallower curve puts him ahead for a moment.)

MC: And they're _neck-and-neck_ as they enter the first curve! (The sides of the runners graze; Sect flinches. Herman laughs, and rams him harder. Sect starts falling behind again.) Oohh, looks like Herman wants to play rough! (Herman reaches over and elbows Sect in the arm. Sect cries out, clutching his upper right arm, and falls further behind.) Sect loses control, he falls behind! Herman takes the first curve!

* * *

(Team Shining Storm's Booth)

Saph: That was _not cool_!

* * *

(Team Catastrophe Booth)

Hans: Sweet! Now Herman gets to go first!

* * *

(Track- Herman and Sect ride out of the first curve, Sect now well behind.)

MC: Aaand it's time for the duelling to begin! (Herman draws his opening hand, which includes Summon Speeder and Hook the Hidden Knight. Sect draws his.)

Sect: Show me what you got!

Herman: I intend to! I summon Hook the Hidden Knight, in attack mode! Next I'll end my turn with a face-down.

Sect: _He_ didn't waste any time... You may've managed to take my friends down, but you're _not gettin' me_. Not _this time_! All right, it's— (Draws and cringes at the movement of his right shoulder. He pulls his card out slowly.) It's my turn! First up, I— I summon Hell Centipede in attack mode!

* * *

(Team Shining Storm's Booth)

Saph: Hell Centipede has _way_ more attack points than that stupid Hook the Hidden Knight!

* * *

(Track)

Sect: My centipede is a high-level monster; but when you're the only one with monsters on his field, I can directly summon it without having to make any sacrifices! (think) ("Here we go...! Time to find out _what's behind the curtain_!") Hell Centipede is crawling in to attack Hook the Hidden Knight! Go, Hell Crawl Calamity!

* * *

(Team Shining Storm's Booth)

Toru: Come on, Sect, what're you _doing_!

Misaki: Is everyone watching closely?

Lyra, Aura and Saph: Yeah!

* * *

(Track)

Herman: You're gonna need to do a _lot better than that_! I activate Hook the Hidden Knight's special ability! I activate Shadow Hook! When Hook the Hidden Knight becomes the target of an attack while in attack mode, both it and the attacking monster are forced into defense mode.

MC: Ohh, Herman just shut Sect's attack _down_!

Herman: The best part of this special ability, is that when Hook the Hidden Knight switches into defense mode, you get knocked with 800 points of damage! Here it comes! (A purple star appears on Hook's nose, and becomes a white light, which blasts out from it, blinding all onlookers with bright light, including Sect, who has his eyes shut tight.)

Sect: Uughh...! ("I _can't see a thing_!") (Sect Life-Points 4000- 3200)

MC: Ooh! It looks like Crow is wavering out there! He's losing control! _Is this Team Unicorn all over again_?! (Through the track next to Sect's back wheel, a black hook appears.! Sect sees it out of the corner of his eye and gasps. With a grunt of pain for his shoulder, Sect abruptly weaves to the side— and the hook vanishes.) He's holding onto his momentum, he's, he's regained his balance!

Herman: Hmph! Lucky break! I'll get that bug-boy _next_ time!

Sect: ("What _was_ that just now?! It looked like...!") (Sees the hook on Hook's arm.) ("That's it...!")

* * *

(Team Shining Storm Booth)

Lyra: It's Hidden Knight's hook, I'm _positive_ that I saw it!

Toru: It couldn't be!

Misaki: Wait, how could its hook be coming up out of the ground like that?

Lyra: Don't know; but I know what I saw.

Aura: That's really freaky...!

Saph: So it's _not_ just a hologram? I-it's like really real, for real?

* * *

(Team Catastrophe Booth)

Hans: Mph! How'd he _miss_?!

Nicholas: Zhat punk just lucked out, is all!

* * *

(Team Shining Storm Booth)

Lyra: Who are these guys, that they've got a power like _that_...?

(Track- Herman and Hook the Hidden Knight, zoom ahead of Sect and his Centipede on the Kaibadome track.)

Crow: ("So _Hook the Hidden Knight's_ been making everyone wipe out. It somehow sinks its _hooks_ into the back wheel and it's all over!") (Flinches and grips his right shoulder.) ("And with my arm feeling like it does, I've gotta do my part _quick_ and then find a way to _duck out_.") I place four cards facedown an' end my turn!

* * *

(Team Shining Storm Booth)

Toru: Is it just me, or is Sect _rushing_ all his moves?

Lyra: His shoulder must be getting the best of him.

* * *

(Team Catastrophe Booth)

Hans: Heheh... that's all Sect's got?

Nicholas: He can lay all ze traps he wants; but as long as we have Hook zhe Hidden Knight, zhis duel is ours!

* * *

(Track)

Herman: I am _not missing this time_! Sect is going _down_! (draws) I'm switching Hook the Hidden Knight into attack mode! And next I'm summoning Dark the Hidden Knight! Hope you're ready to shed a few more life-points, Sect, because Dark the Hidden Knight can attack you directly!(Sect lifepoints 3200-2400

* * *

(Team Shining Storm Booth)

Saph: Is he okay?!

* * *

(Track)

Herman: Now Hidden Knight'll be squashing your insect and then you! Go, Evil Hook! (Hook the Hidden Knight launches one of its hook-hands on an extending chain, shattering through Centipede, and heading straight for Sect.)

* * *

(Team Shining Storm Booth)

Toru: This is it!

* * *

(Track- Hook the Hidden Knight launches a hook-hand on an extending chain, shattering through Hell Centipede, and heading straight for Sect. As it arcs past Sect, ready to wrap around, another hook made of shadows emerges from the surface of the track beside Sect's rear wheel. With effort, Sect swerves to the side again, causing the hook to miss. The swerve swings wide, and Sect's left-side wing scrapes against the track as he swerves back the other way, then his right wing scrapes, before regaining balance and following Herman.)

* * *

(Team Catastrophe Booth)

Nicholas: He dodged it again?!

Hans: That was _more_ than luck! It _had_ to be! Does he know about the hook?

* * *

(Team Shining Storm Booth)

Lyra: Nice work!

* * *

(Track- winces and grips his shoulder, he steadily lowers his hand. Herman looks over his shoulder.)

Herman: Lucky runt!

MC: We may've had some _wibble-wobble_ from Sect, but luckily he managed to stay upright!

Herman: I'm placin' a card face-down and ending my turn.

* * *

(Team Shining Storm Booth)

Misaki: Did you guys _see_ that?

Lyra: Yeah. Only I'm not quite sure what I saw.

* * *

(Track)

Sect: How was that hook coming out of the ground? Nngh! (Grips his shoulder again.)

* * *

(Track)

Toru: He can't keep duelling with his shoulder like that! Get 'im to make a pit stop, Saph.

Saph: I'm on it! (Holds out the pit stop sign.)

* * *

(Track)

MC: Crow's getting the pit stop pennant; must be something wrong with his runner. (Sect looks toward the booths.)

* * *

(Team Shining Storm Booth)

Toru: Hey, Sect! Get off the track! You're in no condition to duel!

* * *

(Track)

Sect: No way! (Winces and grips his shoulder.) Gghngh, I'm not pulling off until I destroy this monster! (Zooms past the booths.)

* * *

(Team Shining Storm Booth)

Toru: You idiot!

* * *

(Track)

MC: Dissension among the ranks! Crow has ignored his team's pit stop pennant! He's going for another round!

* * *

(Team Shining Storm Booth)

Aura: What can we do?

Lyra: ...At _this_ point, we do _nothin_*. We've just gotta trust our friend.

Toru: Ugh, that *_idiot_*! His stubbornness is gonna cost us!

* * *

(Track)

Sect: It's my turn. I draw! (Draws, flinching) First, I activate— Counterstrike Molt! This trap lets me directly summon an insect monster with a lower level than the one that was just destroyed. Hell Mimic Worm rises up to the field! But he won't be alone for long, 'cause I'm playing the trap card Call of the Haunted to bring back my Hell Centipede! And now I'm tuning my level 7 Hell Centipede with my level 1 Hell Mimic Worm! Make them fear the dark serpent of manifest. Breach the very gates of heaven with your indestructible might! I Synchro Summon! Beelze, King of the Diabolic Dragons! And now that Beelze's on the field, he can swop in with a Beelze Carnival and destroy Hook!

* * *

(Team Shining Storm Booth)

Saph: But won't attacking Hook the Hidden Knight trigger that spooky hook thing again?

* * *

(Track)

Herman: You're askin' for it! You don't learn from your _mistakes_, do ya? Just like before, when Hook the Hidden Knight is in attack mode, and becomes the target of an attack, it switches itself, _and forces the attacking monster_, into defense mode! And _also_ just like before, you get a jaw-jarring 800 points of damage! (Sect grits his teeth and withstands the effect. Then gasps, seeing the hook peeking out of the surface of the track. It reaches for his back wheel, and Sect leaps his runner over it, landing harshly on his front wheel and swerving a bit. He and Herman round another curve.)

* * *

(Team Catastrophe Booth)

Hans: No fair, he dodged the hook _again_!

* * *

(Track)

Herman: How is he _doing_ this?

* * *

(Team Shining Storm Booth)

Saph: Why would Sect attack? Didn't he know it would switch modes like that?

Misaki: Of course, he knew that it would switch, Saph. He was _counting_ on it.

Aura and Saph: Huh?

Lyra: Hook the Hidden Knight can't be destroyed in battle while it's in attack mode. But now that Sect's switched it— it's a different story.

Aura: So, Sect took a hit to make that monster vulnerable to attack?

Lyra: Yep.

Aura and Saph: Huh.

* * *

(Track)

Sect: Now I activate the effect of my third trap card, Revo Damage! You see, when I take damage from a monster's ability, this trap allows me to negate the damage and destroy the monster that dealt out that damage! ("Here it comes—!") (The black hook reaches for his wheel...)

Herman: Heheheh...

* * *

(Team Shining Storm Booth)

Lyra: Look out, Sect!

* * *

(Track- Sect rises into the air at the last second, Hook's shadow beneath it is visible.)

* * *

(Team Shining Storm Booth)

Jack: D'you _see_ that?!

* * *

(Track- Sect looks over his shoulder, behind the hook is an arm and a shadowy face with glowing red eyes. Hook the Hidden Knight rises out onto the track, reaching for Sect's runner)

* * *

(Team Shining Storm Booth)

Misaki: That monster's physical form has been hiding in the shadows this whole time!

* * *

(Track)

Sect: (Lands on his front wheel swerving, pats his shoulder and smirks.) Heh. I am _so_ onto you and your little trick, Herman! Oh, and since I had a hell monster in play when Revo Damage was activated, I can summon a dark attribute synchro monster from my extra deck!

* * *

(Team Catastrophe Booth)

Hans: What do we do now?!

Nicholas: Keep your cool! Zat runt haz only got 1600 life-points left; he von't survive vaht's coming next.

* * *

(Team Shining Storm Booth)

Saph: Sweet! Sect was able to bust out Beelze!

Aura: But, it was switched to defense mode.

Saph: Huh?

* * *

(Track)

Sect: What kind of duellist do you think you are, Herman? You trash other people's runners, and then you mock them for being weak, you cause 'em to crash and then injure them. I still have my final trap, **Pulse of the Dark King**! You see, with this card, if Beelze is in defense mode, I can switch any and all monsters in defense mode to attack mode, and then you take damage equal to the total attack points of every monster on the field!

Herman: I what?!

* * *

(Team Shining Storm Booth)

Lyra: Perfect! He wiped out Hook _and_ Herman's life-points!

Toru: Sect did it! He defeated Hook the Hidden Knight!

Sect: That take-down isn't just for _me_... it was for Jean, and Andre... And Lyra.

MC: It's over! Sect has reached into the jaws of defeat- _and seized his victoryyyyyyy!_ The duel now jumps to the end phase!

* * *

(Team Shining Storm Booth)

Aura: Heheh...

Saph: Aww, yeah!

* * *

(Track- Sect gasps in pain, a hand going to his shoulder again.)

Sect: That's it for me. (Approaches the pit stop turnoff on the track and takes it.)

MC: With 1600 life-points remaining, Sect makes a pit stop. _Could_ something have happened to his runner?

Sect: (Brakes, removing his helmet; Lyra, Misaki and Toru are at his side right away. He makes a face before showing them a shaky grin.) Told ya I was up for it.

Lyra: Nice work!

Sect: (Hands Toru the relay armband over his shoulder.)

Toru: Leave the rest to _me_. (Runs to his duel runner which now has Beelze on it n attack mode, puts on his helmet, lowers his visor, and takes off fast enough to ignite sparks from his wheels as he exits the pit stop lane.)

MC: Aaand, Toru is _wheeling in_ for Team Shining Storm! Now, according to the tournament rules, if you pass the baton to the next rider when you have life-points remaining, those life-points are null, gone, zero, zip, nada! So, Toru will be starting with 4000 life-points.

* * *

(Team Catastrophe Booth- Herman glides into the booth lane and brakes next to Nicholas and his runner.)

Herman: I guess I messed up, huh?

Nicholas: (Snarls, and snatches the armband.) Rrrgh. _Gimme zhat_ armband! (Nicholas' runner stands, a trio of spikes that leave small indentations in the road, retracts, as he accelerates with a twist of his right hand grip, peeling out onto the track.)

* * *

(Track)

MC: Team Catastrophe is passing the baton to their second rider!

Nicholas: ("Hidden Knight may be out-of-commission, but I've got _anozher_ ace up my sleeve.") (Catches up to within shouting distance of Toru.)

Nicholas: Vhot 'ave you got, Toru Kamiminosota?

Jack: More than _you_— after all, I'm not relying on _shadow cards_! I intend to give you a demonstration on how a _real_ duelist wins!

Nicholas: I can't _vhait_. (draws) I place one card facedown, und end my turn. (The riders zoom past the booths.)

* * *

(Team Shining Storm Booth)

Misaki: One facedown card?

Sect: Hopefully Toru doesn't walk right into _this_ one.

* * *

(Track)

Toru: D'you _honestly believe_ that you can defeat Toru Kamiminosota with _one face-down card_? It's my turn now! First, I'm Summoning my Scrap Orthros! But unfortunately, he can't stick around for long, you see, when he's summoned to the field, he destroys one scrap monster on my field!

Nicholas: Zen vhy botzer summoning it in ze first place?

Toru: I was just getting to that part now. You see, because there's now an earth attribute monster in the grave, I can summon Gigantes from my hand! And he packs _plenty of punch_! Go, Gigantes! Attack 'im directly!

Nicholas: I activate my trap card— it's Doom Ray. Vhen your monster attacks me directly, both of us take 800 points of damage for every _single_ card I have in my hand.

* * *

(Team Shining Storm Booth)

Sect: He's got five cards in his hand, so we're talking, like... (Counts on his fingers.) Okay— carry the zero, and uh—

Saph: It's 4000!

Sect: Why do you _always do that_, Saph?! I was gonna get there, I was like _s__econds away_!

* * *

(Track)

Toru: You're gonna _end this_ just like _that_?

Nicholas: Zhat is right, _friend_. Und if you zhought our _last_ trick was nasty, vait until you see _zhis_ one!

Toru: Just what're you talking about?!

Nicholas: Hook zhe Hidden Knight isn't zhe _only_ shadow card out zhere, you know. Hmhmhm.

Toru: Huh?!

* * *

(Team Shining Storm Booth)

Misaki: Whoa, _another_ shadow card?!

Lyra: How many of these things do they have?!

Aura and Saph: What's _this one_ gonna do?! (The bomb starts to shine with bright light and all five wince and close their eyes.)

* * *

(Track- The bomb shines bright- then explodes, filling the air around the duelists with smoke. Toru is riding through a world of blinding light, eyes squeezed shut, riding out the blast. Nicholas endures the blast, yelling out.)

Nicholas: Aaaghh- aaaghhhh...! (Smirks, opening one eye to watch Toru. Toru looks ahead, as a dark portal appears in the uniform, shining sky above him, and reaches for him with tentacles made of shadowy streams and ghostly skulls. The streams sweep through the air around him and his runner, drawing them in...)

Toru: Uggghhh...! (He stares straight ahead, eyes wide, yelling.) Aaaaaaaaaaahhhh!

* * *

(Team Shining Storm Booth)

Sect: What _is_ that?!

Lyra and Misaki: Hang on!

* * *

(Track)

Nicholas: (The streams of skulls swoop down across Toru and his runner, and Nicholas is hit too.) Vhot in the vorld?! No way! Not _me_! Him, just _him_! (Streams of skulls are split along the nose of Toru's runner and fly past him; head bowed, he rides through them, withstanding the storm. A few of the streams split along Toru's left side hit Nicholas right in the face.)

* * *

(Team Shining Storm Booth)

Sect: Oh, _man_...!

* * *

(Track)

Toru: I'm activating a trap from the grave beyond, Sect's Pulse of the Dragon King! When it's in the graveyard, I can negate any and all damage! (Gigantes lifts its chest, club glowing, and slams it on the track, creating a yellow light expanding from the collision, surrounding Toru and his runner. Gigantes reaches ahead, expanding the light, pushing the shadows back as Toru rides forward. Nicholas screams- LP 0.)

Nicholas: Aaaaaaaggghhhhh!

Toru: (Looks back, through the crackling air. Everything explodes, kicking up a huge cloud of smoke. This was a big explosion, blossoming out in a perfect dome on the Kaibadome track, which is definitely going to need some fresh paving after this duel. A runner shoots out of the side of it at high velocity and smashes into the track with a bang.)

* * *

(Team Shining Storm Booth- Lyra, Misaki, and Sect watch all this, eyes wide.)

Lyra: What in the world-?!

Sect: Was that Toru's?!

* * *

(Track- A hubcap rolls out of the wreck; it clearly came from Nicholas' scary black runner. Then Scrap Terror soars spectacularly out of the explosion. Toru is expressionless behind his helmet visor, Nicholas slung over his shoulder, left-hand bar and the same-side fin. Toru lands on the track and brakes sideways, smoke and destruction behind.)

Toru: It takes more than a little parlour trick to drag a _true_ champion down! (The crowd cheers)

* * *

(Team Shining Storm Booth- Everyone smiles, Aura and Saph laughing.)

Saph: Yeah...!

* * *

(Track.)

MC: Ggh- ... _It's overrrr_! Nicholas's runner took some seerious damage— he can't pass the baton to the next duelist! With two back-to-back victories, Team Shining Storm advances to the Finaaaalllls! (Confetti drifts through the air. Nicholas stands to one side of Toru and his runner.)

Nicholas: You saved my life. Why did you do zhis?

Toru: You're a _lousy_ cheat; and you're a lousy _duellist_. (Points at Nicholas.) And I want you to _live with that_ for a while! What kind of a duelist would _hurt people_ to get ahead? A duel is a clash between two spirits firing on all cylinders, it's not a cheap contest of whatever it takes! If you don't believe in yourself then _go home_— and leave the duelling to the duelists!

* * *

(Team Shining Storm Booth- Team Shining Storm's members smile and laugh.)

Lyra: Way to go.

* * *

(Track.)

Nicholas: Zhank you for saving me, Toru. (Toru rides away toward the pit booths.)

Sherry: (Jumps over the fence beside the track, runs up to Nicholas, and, grabs him by the front of his jacket.) You— where did you get that shadow card?! Who gave it to you?! (Grabs the deck from his duel disk and picks the Doom's Ray trap. As she takes it, the card's distinctive image of a bomb about to explode fades, leaving the card image marbled with grey, charcoal-like fog.) The image has vanished...!

* * *

(Team Shining Storm Booth)

Lyra: Great duelling out there Toru, you too, Sect!

Toru and Sect: Thanks!

Toru: But I guess we owe you for this victory, Sect. Your **Pulse of the Dragon King** trap really saved me.

Sect: Huh?

Misaki: I'd say that the other team owes you as well, even though they lost.

Sect: Thanks.

Lyra: What say we leave now? I need to make a few phone calls.

Sect: To our sponsors?

Lyra: Yeah, and I need to go and visit _that _person.

Toru: _That _person… you don't mean—?

Lyra: Yeah. As well as checking something with Seria first.

Toru: Alright then.

* * *

(Lyra's Bedroom- Lyra is asleep in bed, talking in her sleep)

Lyra: Dad… Daddy… Trishula… Urgh!

* * *

(Lyra's Dream- The terrain that is barren and rocky beneath a blue sky, Lyra is stood on the top of a crater in her pyjamas- she is bare-footed and has her duel disk strapped on her left arm.)

Lyra: Where am I?

Emisu's Voice: Lyra…

Lyra: Daddy?! Where are you?!

Emisu's Voice: Over here!

Lyra: I'm coming! (Climbs the hill nearby, discovering that it's actually a large crater with a stone tablet at the bottom. The image on the tablet is similar to Trishula.)

* * *

(Director's Room- Jakob and Lester can see Lyra's dream on a screen.)

Jakob: That stone tablet...! It isn't one of ours!

Lester: Why does _she_ get a stone tablet?!

Jakob: Could it _be_...? Is Lyra Koto able to hear the voice of the Ancient One?

Lester: That is _so wrong_! She's just a stupid human, she's not special like us, it's not fair! (They watch Lyra approach the stone tablet)

* * *

(Lyra's Dream- Lyra stops walking a few steps away from the stone tablet, looking up at it.)

Lyra: That's _amazing_. The engraving looks just like a monster card...! Hm. (She takes a few more steps and touches the tablet with one hand. A light comes from her hand. A tunnel of green, yellow and orange lights consumes Lyra, cards fly past, Lyra soars into them, arms spread, then gasps ahead is a line of black, spinning closer. Lyra's eyes fly open, and she blinks. The room's ceiling, floor and walls are tiled in white.) I recognize this place...! (Across the room, she sees Z-One watching her.) You again! What _are_ you?!

Z-One: _What are you_ holding in your hand, Lyra Koto?

Lyra: (Her anger fades to surprise; she looks down, finding that she's holding a single card.) Huh? This isn't mine. (Flips the card to see the image.)

Z-One: You hold the path to a clear mind. A card that will allow you to Accel Synchro.

Lyra: Are you _giving_ this to me?!

Z-One: It is not mine to give. This card has found you; its possibilities now live within _your mind_.

Lyra: What're you _talking_ about?

Z-One: I see before me multiple futures; but I cannot determine which one awaits you. You must simply travel the path _you think is correct_. (Glides into the distance Lyra tries to run after it, leaping forward, arm outstretched.)

Lyra: No, wait—! (Her foot lands on packed dirt. She's back on the plain where the tablet was. She pauses, then looks around. The face of the tablet before her is now blank. She stares at it for a long moment. Climbs to the top of the crater, she looks out over the horizon; on the landscape is a dark metropolis, shadowed with heavy clouds, trails of smoke drifting up from below.) ("_Travel the path I think is correct_... Right now, that path is me doing _what I can_ to help Yusei, and save New Domino City.") (Looks at the card in her hand and is transported back to her room.)

* * *

(Lyra's Room- Lyra wakes up, she then sits up, sweating)

Lyra: _That_ was some crazy dream… (Sees the card in her hand) Huh? This card is… ("Was that Yusei I saw? Was my dad trying to speak to me through that dream? How do I accel synchro? There are so many questions I need answering, and I think I know who I can go to for answers…")

* * *

(Act 4- End.)

AN: Sorry this is a little late, I started editing out the stars and putting bars in a few minutes after the last chapter but I only had time to edit the chapter half-way ^^". If there are any mistakes, I apologise, I just really wanna update the story so that you can read the whole thing. :) (reviews are much appreciated and any cards in bold are my own- I added in an extra effect for Revo Damage which is one of Sect's cards ^^".)


	6. Toru VS Scrap Servant- Capturing Lazar

AN: This chapter uses lots of my original cards for Toru and also features episodes only available in Japanese which I scripted from the sub version- it took about a week ^^". Anyway, the main focus of this chapter is Toru's evolution- Phoenix Soul- where I changed the focus of Jack's evolution to Toru since this fanfiction is about my OCs and Team Shining Storm. I hope you enjoy, please leave a review if you'd like to.

* * *

**Ride 5- Toru VS the Scrap Servant: Capturing Power and the Man Who Knows the Truth**

* * *

(Morning- Toru's garage. Toru, Sect and Misaki are sat at the computers. Lyra walks downstairs.)

Toru: Morning Sleepyhead.

Lyra: (Yawns) Morning.

Sect: Sleep okay? (Gets up and hugs Lyra)

Lyra: I guess… If you can even call it normal. (Hugs Sect)

Sect: No way, you had a dimensional scream? (Loosens the hug)

Lyra: Sorta. I guess… (Misaki and Toru look at each-other)

Sect: What exactly happened?

Lyra: I don't know. One minute, I was asleep, the next minute, I had a dream about my dad.

Toru: Your dad?

Lyra: (Nods) Yeah…

Misaki: Emisu Koto…?

Lyra: Yeah. Have you heard him, Misaki?

Misaki: Yeah, I have a book of his. Psychic Duellists of the Ages Volume Nine.

Lyra: Those books were nothing but trouble… I mean, well, the final volume was never even released…

Sect: So, what are these books? Some sort of legend?

Lyra: Not exactly, they were just notes he'd taken from different stories he'd read. He then adapted them with his own interpretations. They were interesting, I'll give him that; I've read them all, including the final one.

Misaki: Could I borrow it?

Lyra: Well, it's location is hidden, not even I know where it is. Anyway, I thought we're talking about my dream.

Toru: Yeah, go on.

Lyra: I'm off to see Yusei. There was a pretty bright light last night and I felt his aura around it.

Toru: Then I'm going too! (Stands up) I we even learn a little more from him about the Accel Synchro.

Lyra: That's the plan

* * *

(Poppo Time. Lyra is stood on the ramp by the door with Toru. Crow is sat on a box near a computer)

Lyra: They're out?!

Crow: Sorry to say, yeah. They're out.

Lyra: (Walks down to Crow) Did they at least tell you where they went?

Crow: They split straight after breakfast, said something about the Nazca Lines and Greiger)

Toru: WHAT?! When will they be back?

Crow: Not sure. You can try calling later though.

Lyra: Thanks, we'll do that.

* * *

(Fountain Plaza- Lyra and Toru sit on a bench next to the fountain, their duel runners are a few feet away.)

Toru: Great. Just great. No Yusei, No Jack, No Accel Synchro strategy.

Lyra: True, though the end of the world would be worse.

Toru: Yeah, you're right. Say, how 'bout a trip back home?

Lyra: To Satisfaction Town?

Toru: Yeah, my grandpa invited me over.

Lyra: Klaus did?

Toru: Yeah, he said he thinks there's a card somewhere near there that can help us with winning the WRGP.

Lyra: That's nice, let's get going.

* * *

(Rocky desert. Toru and Lyra ride their duel runners over the wasteland, raising a large cloud of dust behind them.)

Toru: I'm surprised that Sect approved of the travel expenses.

Lyra: I'm surprised that he did, it took a lot of work to do that. But I don't know about your hairstyling budget.

Toru: Hm?

Lyra: Anyway, I'm surprised that Klaus is back at Satisfaction Town. He's been living away for a long time.

Toru: A message from a dream is pretty strange. However… This is what his e-mail said: If you don't manage to find a new battle strategy, you'll perish because of your own power. (Looks at Lyra)

Lyra: It's like a cliché from a fake fortune-teller.

Toru: But he's right, ever since the last match, I've been thinking about a new strategy. And I reached a conclusion.

Lyra: You'll be using power to apply pressure?

Toru: Yeah, that's the only way.

Lyra: But Toru, I think you're unsure if that's really the best way to duel. (Looks at the road ahead). That's why we're here. (They arrive at Satisfaction Town)

* * *

(Satisfaction Town gate. Klaus waits at the entrance waving to Lyra and Toru)

Lyra: Klaus! (She and Toru stop at the gate)

Klaus: Lyra. (Lyra dismounts from her duel runner and walks over to Klaus.)

Klaus: Thanks for coming. (Offers his hand for Lyra to shake, then they shake hands as Toru dismounts his runner and walks over to Klaus and Lyra.) Toru, long time no see. (He and Toru shake hands)

Toru: (Pouts.) I came because of your _practical joke_.

Lyra: (Notices the shrine.) What's with the shrine?

Klaus: I built it to appease the people of the town after they were stuck in the mine. It commemorates freedom.

Lyra: Appease those that were stuck in the mine… (Sees Nico and West running toward them from their house.)

Klaus: Well, there's Nico and West.

Lyra: It's great that you guys were able to reunite with your dad.

West: Hooray! It's King Toru! (Waves his arms around in the air)

Toru: I'm not the King!

West: Uhhh! (Hides behind Klaus)

Klaus: West still looks up to you as a role model, he _has _done since that Crash Town Tournament. Actually, West…

Toru: Shut up, Klaus! West isn't wrong! There's only one King! That is Toru Kamiminosota! (West and Nico smile and clap.)

Klaus: Friends are good, after all. When I came back here after Kalin drove Lawton out of town, we were once again able to be at peace. Trying to rebuild the town after that duel, everyone cleared out to get supplies, that's why no-one's here right now.

* * *

(Inside Klaus' house- Klaus sits at one side of the table with Lyra and Toru on the other side.)

Klaus: I came back because I have a responsibility as sheriff.

Lyra: You're wrong, Klaus. You don't have to feel responsible for the state the town was in.

Klaus: But I'm not able to forgive myself. People have to make choices when they make mistakes. I have to come up with a conclusion before I can forget my mistakes and move forward. But I reached a much different conclusion. I'll have to move forward and bare this mistake on my shoulders.

Lyra: Carrying your mistake?

Klaus: That's right. I won't escape it, and I'll go with it. After the fight for Satisfaction Town and Lawton ran off. But the winds of change don't usually blow in this town, things take a long time to repair themselves like the buildings and facilities this town has to offer. We built the shrine in order to calm whatever superstition is preventing this town from being able to repair itself quickly. But recently a series of incidents have occurred and many crops have died for unknown reasons. People began spreading rumours that this is the work of the Scrap Devil.

Toru: The Scrap Devil?

Klaus: (Nods) And this is just a collection of entities that are slowly leaking from the ground. I'm sure that something is arriving in this land.

Lyra: So, is there a relation between what's been happening in New Domino City and with Yliaster?

Toru: No way, the Wicked Spirits and the Scrap Devil… Could they be returning?!

Klaus: (Shakes his head.) I don't know… But _we_ don't have the ability to seal _anything_. Then the other day, Toru; I had a dream about you. I don't think that this is any old coincidence. It feels the exact same way as when the Scrap Devil last appeared. This is a prediction from my dream, no doubt. And as I said, Toru… You will perish by your own power. If you keep fighting by relying on power, it will eventually turn against you. You should take this as a warning. (Lyra looks at Toru) It's telling you to fight using the opposite of power.

Toru: (Growls, slamming a fist on the table and standing up.) This is something I've already thought of before! But I'll still press on and fight with power!

Klaus: In that case, show me your power. I'll convince you to only show me _your _power, Toru. In a turbo duel.

* * *

(Later- Toru sits on the stairs of the Satisfaction Town shrine.)

Toru: ("Is there another way to fight… without using power…?") (Notices West standing by the shrine) What?

West: That's…

Toru: If you have something to say, then hurry up and spill it.

West: Well then. (Walks over to Toru) Toru, well I want you to look at my deck. I need some advice.

Toru: (Nods) Let me see. (West takes his deck out of his card holder and passes it to Toru who flicks through the cards) A cyber deck?

West: I wanna become King. So, I tried to come up with a deck similar to yours. But, unlike you, I always lose.

Toru: Hmmm… (Puts the cards back together, giving them back to West) Leave it as is.

West: Really? (Toru nods and West takes the cards.)

Toru: Take the path that you believe in. your deck will eventually respond to you.

West: I believe in the path of a King. To me, you're a powerful being just like the legendary monster of the Badlands.

Toru: Monster of the Badlands?

West: Yeah, you remember, the monster story everyone in Satisfaction Town knows. The shrine even has it carved on it to help protect the town and its citizens. Whenever I look at this, I'm always reminded of you, Toru. He's strong, cool, and always leads the way forward.

Toru: The legendary monster… (Notices Klaus light a torch which has its fire is passed on to the next torch until a circuit is created.) A circuit?

West: (Feels an impulse) Ohhhh…

Nico: (Puts a torch in a bucket) Here, Klaus.

Klaus: Thanks.

Lyra: (Pulls up on her runner) I did as I was told, but… (Gets off her runner and puts her torch in the bucket as well)

Klaus: I'm sorry for making you help me, Lyra.

Lyra: No, it's alright, but why use a circuit?

Klaus: We'll use it as a Duel Lane. Good idea, right?

Lyra: Yeah, but—

Klaus: (Turns to Toru) We're ready now, Toru.

Toru: (Puts on his helmet) I am too. (Rides his runner to the others) I'm always ready, Klaus.

Klaus: No… (West's eyes look possessed.) Toru, your opponent will be West

Toru: What did you say!? (Dismounts his duel runner)

Lyra: Klaus.

Toru: What are you thinking?!

Lyra: West can't be Toru's opponent.

Toru: Do you understand me!?

Klaus: Of course not. (Walks to West, putting a hand on his head) He's the best opponent to bring out your power.

Toru: But I just looked at West's deck…

West: I'll do it. I can't think of anything better than a duel with the King.

Klaus: Well said, West.

Nico: West… (Toru grits his teeth and walks over to his duel runner, mounting it.)

Lyra: ("Klaus… What exactly are you thinking?")

* * *

(Starting line- Toru and Klaus are sat on their duel runners, West on the side car of Klaus' runner.)

Toru: Why do I have to deal with such a farce…?

Klaus: Toru, now show the earth your power. (Points at the track)

* * *

(Side of the Track- Lyra and Nico stand together)

Nico: West…

Lyra: ("Toru, Klaus…")

* * *

(Starting Line)

West: Speed World 2, Set!

Duel Runners: Duel Mode, engaged.

Toru, West and Klaus: Let's Ride! (The duel runners drive on the track)

West: Urrrh…

Toru: (Notices West has trouble with the speed, then looks at the track) I'll give you the first move. (Slows down.)

Klaus: Go, West!

West: It's my turn (Draws) I summon Free Bird in defense mode.

Toru: ("That monster wasn't in his deck before, was it?")

West: I set one card face-down and end my turn.

Toru: It's my turn! (Draws) When there are only monsters on _your _field, I can special summon Cyber Dragon!

West: when a monster is summoned or special summoned to my opponent's field, with Free Bird's effect, I can special summon another Free Bird from my deck in defense mode. (Draws Free Bird and places it in defense mode.)

Toru: I then summon Scrap Goblin in attack mode!

West: I special summon another Free Bird!

Toru: I'm tuning my level 3 Scrap Goblin with my level 5 Cyber Dragon! Great power rises from the depths of the earth! Now, watch as I synchro summon, my soul! Scrap Dragon!

Klaus: If **Nefarious Archfiend Eater of Nefariousness #2** in his hand, he'll crush all defense mode monsters on the field.

Toru: Allow me to show you the power you wished for! Scrap Dragon, attack Free Bird! And now that _it's_ destroyed, I can activate the effect of Nefarious Archfiend Eater of Nefariousness 2 in my hand, since an earth attribute monster on the field just attacked, all monsters in defense mode on your side of the field are destroyed! Go, Nefarious Meteor! You didn't move a muscle… I praise your courage, and it's why I'm ending my turn.

West: It's my turn! (Draws) When only my opponent controls monsters, I can special summon Bewitched Butterfly!

Toru: ("I thought something was strange… _That_ monster wasn't in his deck either…")

West: With Bewitched Butterfly's effect, if your monster's attack points are higher than mine, it destroys itself

Toru: Why choose the past of self-destruction?

West: Next, I summon a second Bewitched Butterfly and destroy it!

Toru: What?!

West: And then a third one! Now I summon Ancestor Bird in defense mode. If I have three monsters with the same name in my graveyard, Ancestor Bird can't be destroyed.

Toru: What?! that's the reason you sacrificed those cards!

West: I set one card face-down! My turn ends!

* * *

(Shrine- Lyra and Nico are stood with Lyra's duel runner and are watching Toru and West's duel)

Lyra: He made a line-up against Toru's deck… I'm impressed. (The duel runners go past them)

* * *

(Track- West feels an impulse, his eyes glowing yellow)

Toru: ("Wests' eyes… I can feel something dwelling inside him… it's like nothing I've ever felt before… not even like the thing inside me… or even the dragon inhabiting Sect…") It's my turn! (Draws) I summon Scrap Chimera! West, I'll get rid of those cheap tricks… Scrap Dragon's soul will incinerate it! Scrap Dragon attacks Ancestor Bird!

Klaus: No way! As long as there are three monsters with the same name in the graveyard, Ancestor Bird can't be destroyed by battle or by card effect

Toru: Nefarious Eater of Nefariousness' effect activates! When an Earth Attribute monster attacks, it inflicts piercing damage! My grand power is about to burst through the universe! Go, Burning Scrap Force!

Klaus: Is he about to forcefully obliterate everything with his power?!

West: (Feels an impulse) Two trap cards, Magical Mirror- Smoke Mirror activate! If I have three monsters with the same name in my graveyard, until the end phase, one monster on my field gains defense points equal to the attack points of your monster! Ancestor Bird's power becomes 5600 after gaining Scrap Dragon's power.

Toru: What?! (Scrap Dragon is about to attack, then sees a reflection of itself in the mirror and turns into flames) Ah!

Klaus: That's… (The burning Scrap Dragon turns around in Toru's direction) The same as my dream…

Toru: The Scrap… Devil… (Scrap Dragon goes after Toru who is still riding his runner, it then lunges after him)

* * *

(With Lyra and Nico- They're still looking at the screen)

Lyra: Toru!

* * *

(Track)

Klaus: ("Perishing by his own power… is there more to it than I _thought_…?!")

Toru: Urk… (Surrounded by flames, Toru's runner swerves from side to side, he loses sight of where he is going and swerves off the track between two torches. He falls off his runner and does a sideways roll, landing on his face

Toru's Duel Runner: Called Off

West: Toru! (He and Klaus run over to Toru)

Klaus: (Kneels down next to Toru) Toru, are you okay?

West: (Puts his hand on Toru's shoulder)

Toru: DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH ME! (Slaps West's hand away)

West: Huh? (Toru looks away from West and at the floor, his eyes closed. Lyra and Nico run over.)

Lyra: Toru…

Toru: (Stands up slowly) You think you took my power away from me… Don't think that you _did_… (Clenches his fist)

Klaus: Toru… I'm sorry. But I hoped that you would find a new way to rely on your power. (Toru picks up his duel runner and gets on)

Lyra: Toru…

Toru: I'm not throwing away my power!

Lyra: Toru… (Toru drives away)

* * *

(With Toru a little later on, he is riding through the Badlands)

Toru: ("Why, that match wasn't over, but I was afraid that my full strength, my full power was useless against him! Against a kid like West… No that's wrong. I'm definitely wrong! If the duel never stopped, I wouldn't have lost! With my power, I'll destroy everything, utterly! I'm not throwing away my strength, my power! This is the way I fight!") (Arrives at the other end of Satisfaction Town, removing his helmet, he walks inside) This place… (Sees a man)

Man: This is the power of the Scrap Devil. (Throws a stick on his fire)

Toru: What happened, old man?

Man: This is the work of the Scrap Devil. The Scrap Devil emptied out this town…

Toru: The Scrap Devil? This is what Klaus was talking about! Where is everyone?!

Man: They all left as I said… They all fled the town. This is the work of the Scrap Devil. (A creepy laugh is heard)

Scrap Servant: (His shadow is seen from a house) Over here, this way!

Toru: (Sees the servant and runs after it. After going around the corner, he catches a glimpse of its tail) That's… wait up! (He continues running and ends up at the entrance he came through)

Man: (Stands up) Hehehe Hehehehehehe

Toru: (Slowly approaches the man, the fire in front erupting into higher flames) The Scrap Devil… (Feels an impulse) Hey, you! What the heck are you?!

Man: (Turns to Toru) Kahahahaha Toru Kamiminosota, I am the Scrap Devil's faithful servant. Hehehehehehe.

Toru: The Scrap Devil… Old man! Enough of your jokes! If you provoke me any further…

Man: My master is awaiting you! (The flames of the fire increase in size) Tell me the thing you really want most. He will grant it to you, he says. Ahehehehe. He'll give you anything you want. Kyahahahahahaha

Toru: What I want? That's obvious! I want power! Overwhelming power that no-one can overcome!

Man: Come to me. Ahehehehe. Come to the Scrap Devil's side. He'll be waiting for you at the shrine! Huhuhuhuhu. (Toru feels an impulse and a strong gust of wind blows his way. His eyes turn possessed)

Man: This is the work of the Scrap Devil. (Faints)

* * *

(Shrine- West sits on a step and takes out 5 cards from his deck to look at them. Inside, Lyra and Klaus are sat at the table)

Lyra: What are you saying? When he was fighting Toru, he was using cards that weren't in his deck?

Klaus: I had a feeling and looked at West's deck.

Lyra: Was it really the deck he used against Toru?

Klaus: Yes. That's the only deck that West has.

Lyra: That's strange, what did West say?

Klaus: That's… He says that he remembers duelling Toru, but… He says that he doesn't remember the duel's result.

Lyra: Klaus, let me ask you something. Why did you have Toru duel with West? West is only eight years old, and even if he admires Toru, he would have been overwhelmed and lost to Toru's power. But why?

Klaus: That's, I don't know either.

Lyra: You don't know?

Klaus: It's true that I saw that dream as a prophecy, and saw that Toru would destroy himself with his power, and had him duel Toru. But… why West…

Lyra: In any case, why did you call Toru?

Klaus: It's because I saw that dream.

Lyra: Why did you see that dream and think something could happen to Toru?

Klaus: I have no idea.

Lyra: Klaus. (Klaus feels an impulse and stands up, supporting himself on the table) Klaus!

Klaus: The Scrap Devil.

Lyra: (Grabs Klaus' wrist) Klaus, what's wrong?!

Klaus: (His eyes stop glowing.) Have I been used?

Lyra: What do you mean?

* * *

(Outside- Toru pulls up on his duel runner and West looks up)

West: Toru!

Toru: (His eyes possessed, he pulls up in front of the shrine and gets off his runner, taking off his helmet and putting on his duel disk. He walks to the shrine)

West: (Walks over to Toru as he approaches) Toru, I… I'm sorry! (Toru keeps walking, and West pulls on his arm to make him stay) Toru! (Toru shrugs him off and West falls to the ground) Toru…

Toru: (Climbs the temple and dark clouds roll over the sky. At the top of the temple, Toru raises his hand to the sky.) Give me power! (Lightning crashes down at the top of the temple.)

West: Toru! (Toru disappears)

West: Toru! Toru! Toru…

Klaus and Lyra: (Run over to West with Nico) West!

Klaus: What happened?

West: Toru just… Toru just disappeared!

Lyra: Toru has…?!

Klaus: What are you saying? (Runs up to the top of the shrine with Lyra, West and Nico. They see a hole in the floor and a staircase leading downwards) What _is_ this? We created this shrine with one level! Why is there a hidden floor?

Lyra: Did Toru really… go down there?

* * *

(Shrine staircase. Toru reaches the final staircase and his eyes are no longer possessed. Torches light as he walks to the centre of the room.)

Toru: This is… What on earth is this place? (The scrap servant appears around Toru in two balls of fire and dances around him before going over to the side of the room with the deity and materialising)

Scrap Servant: Kyahahahahaha

Toru: You're…

Scrap Servant: Kyahahaha! I've been waiting for you, Toru Kamiminosota. Welcome to the Scrap Devil's side! (Bows)

Toru: Where is he? The Scrap Devil!

Scrap Servant: Kyahahahaha! (Raises his arms) My master has been in pain because he was locked away. He has been waiting for you all this time. (Points at Toru)

Toru: Then let me see him! Give me power!

Scrap Servant: Hehe that's fine, but under one condition.

Toru: One condition?

Scrap Servant: With me, The Scrap Devil's Servant, you must perform the Contract Ritual!

Toru: The Contract Ritual?

Scrap Servant: And if you win… only then will the Scrap Devil grant you overwhelming power! (Balls hand into fist)

Toru: Overwhelming… power? Fine then! Just what exactly _is _this ritual?

Scrap Servant: Of course, it's a duel!

Toru: A duel?

* * *

(Staircase- Lyra, Klaus and West walk down to find Toru.)

Klaus: This wasn't here when we made the shrine.

Lyra: It doesn't look like something that could be _man_-made. It looks like it was created by some_thing_.

Klaus: Some_thing_ you say… It must be what controlled me and West… Did it guide Toru here as well?

* * *

(Bottom of Shrine)

Scrap Servant: This fight, Toru Kamiminosota… Will you accept it? Or will you run? Kyehehehehe! Kyehahahaha!

Toru: (Steps forward) I… I want it! Power! (His eyes go possessed again) Begin… the ritual!

Scrap Servant: (Does a dance) That's right, that's right! I'll grant it, grant that wish! It's showtime! Kyeheheheha! Hehehehe! We will now begin the contract ritual! The ancient ritual will occur during a duel. If you win against me, your wish will be granted. (Toru's duel disk activates) Kyahahahahahahaha!

Scrap Servant and Toru: DUEL! (Toru draws 5 cards and 5 tablets appear in front of the Scrap Servant)

* * *

(Lyra, Klaus and West reach the room and stop on the stairs)

Lyra: There's light here. Huh?

Klaus: This is!

Lyra: Toru! (Runs down the stairs)

Scrap Servant: You're a nuisance! (Stamps feet and building shakes, leaving Toru on a circular platform)

Lyra: Toru! (Tries running further down but the stairs crumble) Huh?!

Scrap Servant: Kyahahahahahahaha! Hehehehehe! Eat this! (Sends a spiral of wind over in Lyra's direction and it hits the entrance that everyone came down from, blocking the exit with rubble)

Lyra: Oh no! the exit has been… Toru!

Toru: (His eyes aren't possessed anymore) Huh? (Looks at Lyra) Lyra?

Scrap Servant: (Sends another spiral of wind over to Lyra)

Lyra: AH! (Falls over and is knocked against the wall)

Toru: Lyra! (Lyra stands up after a little while)

Klaus: (He and West run to Lyra) Lyra! (Turns to Toru) Toru! West and I have both been used by the Scrap Devil in order to call you both back to Satisfaction Town!

Toru: What?!

Scrap Servant: Hehehahaha! I've been found out too soon, although, the ritual has already started. Hehahahahaha!

Toru: This is unacceptable!

Scrap Servant: I won't allow you to say that! If you win this ritual, you'll gain power. However, if I win… (wags finger and then points at Toru) your body will become possessed by the Crimson Devil's.

Toru: What did you say?

Scrap Servant: By taking on your persona, the Scrap Devil will revive from it's slumber! (Puts hands on hips) You will _all _be sacrifices for this ritual.

Toru: Don't toy with me!

Scrap Servant: Toru, it's up to you. You're the Scrap Devil itself. Even if you go to the netherworld, you wanted power more than anything else. The Scrap Devil desires _you_ most, _you_ are his embodiment! Think of it as an honour.

Toru: Then take me, if you _can_!

Lyra: Toru!

Toru: Just wait, Lyra! I'll get rid of him quickly!

Scrap Servant: Hehehehahahahaha! Then let's begin the ritual. I'll take the first turn. My turn! (A 6th tablet appears in front of him) I summon Yomi Ghoul in defense mode! (1 card disappears) I set one card face-down and end my turn. (A card slides so that it is face-down)

Lyra: It's begun, the Contract Ritual has…

Klaus: How is this possible?

Toru: What can you do with a monster that has 0 defense points? It's my turn! (Draws) When there's only a monster on my opponent's field, I can special summon Cyber Dragon without making a sacrifice! Cyber Dragon, attack Yomi Ghoul! Go, Strident Blast! (Toru LP- 4000- 3200) Argh!

Scrap Servant: When Yomi Ghoul is sent to my graveyard, 800 points of damage are inflicted to your life-points!

Toru: I set one card face-down and end my turn! ("This guy… he knows my strategies, and he's fighting without using power. Just like that time with West! This guy… he was controlling West!"

Scrap Servant: My turn! (Another tablet appears) I summon Yomi Boat Watchman! (The tablet disappears) Because the Yomi Ghoul that was sent to the graveyard last round, all monsters on my side of the field are destroyed. And when Yomi Boat Watchman is destroyed and sent to the graveyard, 800 more points of damage get inflicted to you!

Toru: Argh! (LP- 3200- 2400)

Scrap Servant: Hehehehehehe! Next, I activate the continuous spell: Spirit Wave Shield! With this card, if a monster attacks a player directly, the attack has its negated and is destroyed on the spot. This card is destroyed during my third end phase after it's been activated.

Lyra: His field's empty, but he's sealed off any and all attacks!

Scrap Servant: I end my turn!

Toru: ("A strategy that destroys his own monsters with the effects of cards in the grave and inflicting effect damage… He's safe from direct attacks due to his Spell Card! This strategy works perfectly against power! Is he… luring me in for an attack?

Klaus: This fight is just like the one with West. Toru is stuck with this fate and its theme. Is he going to choose a new way of fighting or will he choose to fight with power?

Lyra: Toru…

Toru: I've come to a decision! I'll use my strength and power in order to win against him! It's my turn! (Draws) I summon **Gigastone Omega #2** from my hand ("I can destroy that card!") **Gigastone Omega #2** attacks you directly!

Klaus: But why? Direct attacks are useless with that continuous spell!

Toru: Gigastone Tomb!

Scrap Servant: Why, why, why why? Due to the effect of Spirit Wave Shield, that attack is negated and then **Gigastone Omega #2** is destroyed.

Toru: When **Gigastone Omega #2** is destroyed, I destroy 1 spell or trap card on your field! Destroy Spirit Wave Shield!

Scrap Servant: Hehehehehehehehehe…

Toru: Now your field is as good as empty! Cyber Dragon, attack him directly! Strident Blast!

Scrap Servant: I won't let you do that! I activate the trap card, Yomi's Guidance! When there are 2 Yomi cards in my graveyard, I can special summon a Yomi monster from my deck. I summon Yomi Frontier Guard in defense mode! And due to the effect of the Yomi Ghoul in my grave, Yomi Frontier Guard is destroyed. When this monster is destroyed and sent to the graveyard, the battle phase ends and 800 points of damage are inflicted onto you.

Toru: Ha-argh! (Life-points 2400- 1600)

Lyra: He's sealing off Toru's power by summoning monsters and then destroying them. No, he's luring him in.

Klaus: Is he going to be done in after all?

West: Toru…

Toru: I end my turn!

Scrap Servant: It's my turn! There's nothing left for me to do. I end my turn.

Toru: This punk… (Sees a snake, slithering beneath his platform) What _was_ that just now?

Klaus: That thing was… (The snake jumps over Toru and goes back to slithering) It's… I get it, that's why I couldn't remember! The Scrap Devil… is like an Earthbound Immortal!

Lyra: Earthbound Immortal?! (Toru looks at Lyra and Klaus)

Klaus: It's one that's been sealed away in the geoglyph 5000 years before the others… That immortal fought the Crimson Dragon to exhaustion was sealed away in stone. That wicked Immortal is… the Scrap Phoenix!

Scrap Servant: That's right, the Earthbound Immortal that even the Dark Signers couldn't use is my master. Hehehehehehahahahaha!

Toru: What is this fear I have?

Scrap Servant: Hehehehehe! I know, it's scary, isn't it? The Scrap Devil will revive soon! (The room shakes)

Lyra: This is…

Toru: Atomic Scrap! (Notices the snake again)

Lyra: The illusionary wicked Immortal, Scrap Phoenix.

Toru: The Scrap Phoenix… but I'm not planning on giving myself in! My turn! (Draws) I summon Scrap Goblin!

Lyra: A tuner!

Klaus: You're still using power, Toru!

Toru: Level 5 Cyber Dragon gets a tuning from Level 3 Scrap Goblin! The ruler's heartbeats will now flow! Now, bear witness to its earth-shaking power! I synchro summon, my very soul! Scrap Dragon!

Scrap Servant: It appeared, it appeared! Your ace monster!

Toru: Scrap Dragon, direct attack!

Lyra: Can he defeat the devil's power?

Toru: Scrap Cannon Blaze!

Scrap Servant: Hahaha! No matter what trick you pull, the result will always be the same. Due to the effect of Yomi Boat Watchman in the graveyard, I can summon a Yomi monster when your monster attacks. Appear now, Yomi Frontier Guard! And due to my Yomi Guard's ability, I destroy all of my monsters! And you know what that means, because Yomi Frontier Guard was destroyed, the battle phase ends and 800 points of damage are inflicted!

Toru: Urk! (LP- 1600- 800) I end my turn.

Klaus: Destroying his own monster, and ending the battle phase, then inflicting damage, what a perfect combo!

Lyra: Toru's life-points are at 800. Next turn, if another combo connects, he'll have 0 life-points

West: Toru…

Scrap Servant: My turn! (A tablet appears) I end my turn again… I have nothing to do, after all…

Toru: My turn! (Draws) I attack you directly!

Klaus: Toru, why? You're being lured int his combo.

Lyra: Toru!

Toru: Scrap Cannon Blaze!

Scrap Servant: Interesting, I'll play along with you! When a monster declares an attack, I can special summon Yomi Frontier Guard to the field due to Yomi Boat Watchman's effect.

Toru: When a monster is special summoned onto _your _field, I can activate the field spell- **Scrap-Iron Factory**! And with it, by removing a Scrap monster in the graveyard from play, I can recycle its hardware and bring forth a new monster, I summon, **Nefarious Archfiend Eater of Nefariousness #2**!

Scrap Servant: What can you do with _that _monster? Yomi Frontier Guard is destroyed thanks to the effect of the Yomi Ghoul in my graveyard! The battle phase is skipped, and you then take 800 points of damage!

Toru: **Nefarious Eater of Nefariousness #2**'s effect activates! This turn, I can redirect that damage that you were just about to inflict!

Scrap Servant: What?! (LP- 4000- 3200)

Toru: I set one card face-down and end my turn! Due to its effect, since **Eater of Nefariousness #2** hasn't attacked yet, it's destroyed.

Klaus: This is the first counter-attack that Toru managed to wage during the course of the duel!

Lyra: And redirecting the damage, he changed his way of fighting.

Scrap Servant: My, my, my… Don't you understand how I feel? For you alone to reach this place is impossible! My master, the Scrap Devil, knows it too. Toru Kamiminosota, even if you change your way of fighting, you can't beat me and my master. Just fight like you always do, and you and he can be one in the same!

Toru: SHUT UP! Tell your master that he can't do as he wishes anymore!

Scrap Servant: I can't hear you.

Toru: ARGH! (A wave erupts from the statue and Toru is sent flying off the pillar he is standing on, however manages to get a grip on the side)

West: Toru!

Scrap Servant: Hyahahahahahaha! Even if you put your life on the line in this duel, you'll lose. Eventually you and my master will be one in the same, whether you like it or not! Better watch out!

Toru: (Manages to pull himself up and grip the platform with both hands)

Lyra: Toru!

Toru: I'm okay, Lyra. I'll find a way out, I won't lose this duel!

Klaus: Toru!

West: Toru…

Toru: (Pulls his whole body onto the platform and stands up) I won't lose! As long as my soul is burning, I'll fight! (Points at Scrap Servant) Even if you catch me, my soul will burn even more, like the phoenix, I'll rise from the ashes!

Lyra: Toru.

Klaus: The undying spirit, the Phoenix Soul! I remember, the Scrap Devil isn't only scared of the Crimson Dragon. There's a legendary psychic beast holder known as the Phoenix Soul!

Lyra: The legendary psychic beast holder?

Klaus: 10,000 years ago, when the Crimson Dragon fought one of the shadow armies… The strongest Immortal, the Scrap Nova fought hard with the Crimson Dragon. At that time, a man thought to be dead appeared from the depths of a volcano. Phoenix Soul. When they fought each-other a miracle happened! With the Dragon's power, the man defeated and sealed the Scrap Devil. The undying spirit, the Phoenix Soul descendant.

Lyra: The reviving spirit, Phoenix Soul…

Toru: Appear now, Scrap Devil!

Scrap Servant: Don't be so confident! After all, you're no match against the Scrap Devil! My draw (A card appears) I set one card face-down and end my turn!

Toru: My turn! (Draws)

Scrap Servant: Trap Card open, Battle Mania! During this turn, all monsters must attack!

Lyra: He's forcing Toru to attack with his Yomi combo.

Toru: I activate the second effect of **Scrap-Iron Factory**! By discarding one card to the graveyard from my hand, I can remove one synchro monster on my field from play and inflict 600 points of damage to you! I discard Level Eater and remove from play Scrap Dragon! Feel Scrap Dragon's soul!

Scrap Servant: What-Urgh-ARHHHH! (LP- 3200- 2600)

Toru: When the turn this effect was activated, the battle phase is skipped. The removed from play monster then returns to the field during the standby phase of _your_ turn.

Scrap Servant: How dare you! Unforgivable!

Klaus: Finally, Toru chose a different strategy to fight with!

Lyra: Toru intended to use that strategy from the beginning.

Toru: ("Yeah, there must be a new way for me to fight. My new fighting soul!") I'm now activating the extra effect of **Scrap-Iron Factory**! With it, I discard the Scrap Orthros in my hand and summon three **Scrap-Iron tokens** to your side of the field in attack mode! When one of those tokens is destroyed, you take 800 points of damage!

Scrap Servant: What should I do? Yomi Ghoul is in my graveyard!

Toru: Meaning that all of your monsters are destroyed!

Scrap Servant: AAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRHHHHHHHH! (LP- 2600- 200)

West: His life-points just became 200.

Klaus: He countered the Yomi combo. Toru's new fighting style is incredible!

Lyra: Toru!

Toru: And now, Orthros' effect activates, so now I can return Scrap Goblin to my hand!

Scrap Servant: Any more than this, even the Scrap Devil won't forgive you! You'll be burned with the flames of rage! (The statue behind him shines a bright red and a few splints are sent at Toru who endures them.) My turn! (Another card appears) I remove from play Yomi Ghoul, Yomi Frontier Guard and Yomi Boat Watchman in my graveyard from play to summon Wicked Yomi King- Mictlancoatl! Feel the wrath of the Scrap Devil! (The stone on the statue breaks and sends out shard of rock in Toru's direction, he tries to endure them)

Lyra: Toru!

West: Klaus, over there! (Points to a massive eye behind the wall where the statue is)

Scrap Servant: My master will be revived soon! Wicked Yomi King- Mictlancoatl, attack Toru Kamiminosota directly!

Toru: Trap card open! Scrap-Iron Scarecrow! Once per turn, I can prevent one of your monsters from attacking!

Scrap Servant: Then I activate Wicked Yomi King's special ability! Once per turn, I can destroy one face-up card on your field and inflict 600 points of damage to you! I destroy Scrap-iron Scarecrow!

Toru: Argh! (LP 800- 200)

Lyra: Their life-points are even now.

Scrap Servant: Then I activate the effect of Magical Martial Law from my hand! By sending 3 monsters with the same name to the graveyard, until my next end phase, Toru, you can't activate any spell cards! I send three monster cards with the same name to my graveyard!

Klaus: Those cards were in West's deck before, so all of this _was_ the Scrap Devil's doing!

Scrap Servant: I end my turn. (Rocks begin to fall from the ceiling) The Contract Ritual is about to end! (The statue breaks, Lyra, Klaus and West struggle to stay standing. Toru blocks his face with his duel disk. The statue shines.) My master, the Scrap Devil will be revived! (Scrap Devil breaks the far wall)

Lyra: So _that's_ the Scrap Devil!

Scrap Servant: Toru, my master says that you are in his hand, there are no cards you can use to stop him! (The stairs start to crumble and she, Klaus and West run to the top)

Toru: Lyra, Klaus, West!

Scrap Servant: Hehehehehehe! All of you will be a sacrifice to the ritual, why don't you stay and wait for the climax?

Toru: How dare you! I won't let you! My friends, my important bonds, as long as I'm standing here… even if my soul is burned, I will make a stand and protect them!

Lyra: Toru…

Scrap Servant: What are you saying? This match is already decided! Everything will be taken by the Scrap Devil!

Toru: My soul won't be taken that easily! (Balls his hand into a fist, and then brings it to his heart) Don't forget that my soul will be returned soon! (Tightens his fist and then releases it, a glow emits from his hand)

Scrap Servant: Scrap Dragon… will return during the standby phase…

Toru: Scrap Dragon will fire up my soul!

Scrap Servant: Scrap Dragon, so what? My master won't forgive you anymore!

Toru: I can feel it… I can feel my heart burning! (His fist is balled against his chest and is lit on fire)

Scrap Servant: But that's…

Toru: My undying spirit!

Lyra: Phoenix soul! Toru's the legendary signer after all…

Toru: My turn! (Draws with the fiery hand)

Scrap Servant: I won't let you! I won't let you! (The ceiling crumbles from above Toru)

West: Toru!

Lyra: (Her mark lights up) Huh? This is… (Toru's psychic beast seal appears on the back of his neck and a ghostly form of Scrap Dragon appears.) Scrap Dragon!

West: Scrap Dragon!

Lyra: Huh?

Klaus: Scrap Dragon… did it appear to protect us?

Toru: (His eyes glow red) Since I used **Scrap-Iron Factory's** effect during my last turn, Scrap Dragon will be revived! Since I activated this effect, I can reduce Scrap Dragon's level to 7 and bring my Level Eater back! Next, I summon Scrap Searcher from my hand! Level 7 Scrap Dragon, Level 2 Level Eater, Level 1 Scrap Searcher, I tune all three of you together!

West: Awesome! A level 10 synchro monster, how did he?

Lyra: The Phoenix Soul Descendant, with the power of the Scrap Dragon, a miracle occurred!

Toru: (Balls his hand into a fist and places it over his heart. His whole body starts to glow) The undying spirit with this power once again, The Scrap Devil will be sealed! (Raises his fist into the air, opening his palm, a card appears.)

Scrap Servant: What… What in the world just happened…? (The Scrap Devil turns into a red light) It can't be! It can't be! It can't be!

Toru: Scrap Devil, I will take all of your power! The ruler and the archfiend will now become one with a soul that shakes both heaven and earth! I synchro summon! Come before me! **Scrap Phoenix Dragon**!

Scrap Servant: What do you mean? My master the Scrap Devil just united with the Scrap Dragon.

West: That's incredible, Toru!

Toru: **Scrap Phoenix Dragon**'s effect activates! For each Scrap monster in my graveyard, it gains 500 attack points. I have 4 Scrap monsters in my graveyard, therefore, **Scrap Phoenix Dragon**'s attack points grow to 5000!

Scrap Servant: But, my master to me, that's impossible…

Toru: Show your power! I reached my ultimate power thanks to you! This is my new Phoenix Soul! **Scrap Phoenix Dragon** attack Wicked Yomi King- Mictlancoatl! Phoenix Soul! (Phoenix Scrap Dragon pierces Mictlancoatl and it explodes)

Scrap Servant: Arrrrrgggggghhhh! (LP- 200- 0) (The whole building crumbles and everyone is sent falling down. Scrap Dragon then appears and roars.)

* * *

(A few moments later and outside- Nico covers her eyes from a bright red pillar. The top of the shrine is completely destroyed. Lyra, Toru, Klaus and West lay on the ground. Nico runs over to them as Toru, Lyra, West and Klaus stand.)

Lyra: The Scrap Dragon…

* * *

(The Next day- Lyra and Toru are sat on their duel runners.)

Klaus: Lyra, Toru, you're welcome back here anytime!

Lyra: Yeah.

Toru: Don't joke around! Who'd want to go through that trouble again?

West: Toru, from now on, I'm going to believe in my own deck! If I believe in it, someday I might be better than you!

Toru: Yeah! I'll look forward to that rematch! I'll come back once the grand prix is over, so be sure to watch our team on TV! (The runners race off into the distance)

* * *

(Wasteland.)

Lyra: Toru… For that card to be reborn, it was Scrap Dragon's doing. It was sealed inside you, so it must see you as a powerful person.

Toru: For me to use **Scrap Phoenix Dragon**'s power, I also have to believe in the power of the Scrap Devil and Scrap Dragon combined, huh?

Lyra: (Nods) Accel Synchro…

Toru: Phoenix Soul… With these new powers, we'll find the truth of what happened our families and bring back Kyle! (Lyra nods.)

* * *

(Market- Jack, Yusei, Crow and Bruno are at a stall)

Jack: What? You're saying that they're all sold out? Why?

Crow: Just chill a little. It's just that your sweet red-bean ramen is so lovingly popular. (Jack puts his head in his hands) Don't you dare expect us to pull out some cash to buy you this stuff!

Jack: I struggled to get information about this store when you don't even know how to, Crow!

Crow: That's not even it, Jack!

Bruno: Why don't we just come back again later…

Guy: (Goes past on a duel runner and takes an old lady's purse) I'll take this!

Bruno: Ah!

Yusei: He stole that poor woman's handbag! (A wire is wrapped around the man's arm, he falls off the duel runner and lets go of the bag)

Crow: What?

Jack: What just happened?

Lazar: (Drops down from a building wearing a disguise, he picks up two cups of ramen that fell out of the bag) Thanks a lot for this. Hehehe.

Woman: (Approaches Lazar) You risked your life for my cup ramen. You're such a nice guy. Thank you so much.

Lazar: No, that's… (Takes the ramen from his hands)

Woman: You can have that one in return.

Lazar: Th-Then I won't hesitate… (Takes two more cups from her) thanks a lot (Runs away)

Jack: That nasty smile…

Yusei: Lazar…

Crow: What's he doing in a place like this?

* * *

(Alleyway- Lazar is laughing to himself)

Lazar: It's been a while since I had a feast. And it's the newly released, sweet red-bean noodles!

Yusei: You look happy, Lazar. (He and Crow stand about ten feet to the left of Lazar)

Crow: Yo, it's been a while.

Lazar: H-have you confused me with someone else…?

Jack: Stop messing around! (He and Bruno are ten feet to the right of Lazar) It's you, no mistake about it! (He, Bruno, Yusei and Crow approach Lazar) It doesn't matter what you wear.

Crow: It doesn't hide your henchman voice.

Jack and Crow: That's what proves everything! (They lunge forward and tear off Lazar's disguise. The ramen appears in Jack's hands.)

Yusei: You have to answer some of our questions, and Team Shining Storm's too.

Lazar: W-What do you…

Yusei: Since you're the vice director of Sector Security, you should know about Yliaster.

Lazar: So, you want me to tell you about Yliaster? What's in it for me?

Jack: (Shoves a cup of ramen in Lazar's face) Just tell us! You're nothing but a thief who stole someone's ramen! Toru didn't forget about that and nor will I! Tell us, tell us already!

Crow: Get a grip, Jack.

Jack: Don't tell me what to do!

Lazar: Heh! (Kicks 2 ramen cups out of Jack's hand then uses a grappling hook to hold the bar of an iron pole, he catches the ramen and escapes upward) Hehehehehe. This is one of the best cup ramen in the world. Farewell (Escapes over the rooftop)

Crow: He's still able to escape on the fly!

* * *

(Poppo time- Both team 5D's and Team Shining Storm stand in the lounge. Lyra's team, Luna, Leo and Akiza all have really sceptical looks on their faces. Aura and Saph aren't present.)

Akiza: So, he ran away even though he was chased by you four guys?

Luna and Leo: Why?

Misaki and Lyra: What?

Crow: At least I don't hold a grudge against someone who stole Toru's ramen.

Jack: I'm not to blame!

Crow: Whatever. (Akiza, Lyra, Misaki and Luna sigh and put their hands on their hips at the same time)

Bruno: But what was Lazar hiding back there…?

Lyra: The people of Yliaster were threatening him.

Sect: You mean, he really was in danger.

Lyra: It's because he has intel on Yliaster that he shouldn't know.

Toru: Should we try and capture him again?

Misaki: If he can be found easily.

Yusei and Lyra: Yeah.

Sect: That damn guy.

Toru and Jack: (Stare at the ramen) I have an idea!

Everyone else: Huh?

Toru and Jack: (High-five) Hehehehehehe!

Crow: What are those two thinking about…

* * *

(Lazar's hideout- Lazar is sat at the table with Fabian and Anabel.)

Fabian: We haven't eaten like this in ages.

Anabel: Where did you get all of this?

Lazar: Anabel, you shouldn't worry about that. (Opens the preheated ramen cup.) Alright. This is savoury! Now, Fabian, please eat. (Passes Fabian the bowl)

Fabian: You're not eating, dad?

Lazar: I've already eaten outside. Now…

Fabian: (Looks at Anabel who nods) Let's eat. (Lazar nods, his stomach growls)

Anabel: Dear… (Starts crying)

Lazar: The soup's tasty, but…

* * *

(Street Stage- Leo and Luna are dressed as ingredients holding microphones. They both let off a party popper each. Akiza is dressed as a witch. Bruno stands with a pair of glasses on at the back of the stage.)

Luna: Today, we bring you the spicy Red Dragon Archfiend Ramen!

Leo: Welcome to the anniversary sale! We're so glad you could all make it!

Luna: Today's special guest is… Cup Ramen Man!

Crow: (Steps out of the curtain dressed in a mascot costume of Cup Ramen Man) Everyone, sorry to have kept you waiting!

Akiza: (Squeezes a horn)

Woman: What is that?

Girl: Nice…

Crow: What did I do to deserve the treatment of wearing this outfit?

Akiza: That's because you lost at rock, paper, scissors. (Blows a kazoo)

Crow: Jack, Toru, I'll make you regret this!

Jack: (He, Yusei, Lyra, Sect, Toru and Misaki are behind the curtain) What is Crow muttering about?

Toru: I don't know.

Luna: To start things off, we'll have a spicy Red Dragon Archfiend Ramen duel tournament!

Leo: You'll have to fight the strongest duellist, Cup Ramen Man, in a duel. If you win, you receive a year's supply of our Spicy Red Dragon Archfiend Ramen as a present!

Man: A year's supply is so generous!

Man #2: I'll win, you'll be defeated!

Girl: I wanna duel!

Crow: Come again?

Luna and Leo: Duel!

Crow: (A few minutes after winning a few duels, he is out of breath) Now, who's next?!

Lazar: (In a new disguise, he jumps on stage) I'll be your next opponent. I'm not like the others! Yay!

Toru: He came!

Crow: Hehehehe! A pleasure to see you again!

Lazar: Huh? You've seen me somewhere before? (Akiza and Bruno corner Lazar from behind. The others open the curtain)

Jack: You won't escape this time!

Crow: (Takes off the mascot uniform and puts the cup over Lazar) I've been waiting for this! I have you now!

Lazar: You're persistent, however…! (Smoke covers the area)

Jack: That's…

Lazar: Farewell!

Yusei: (Throws a bug onto the back of Lazar's jacket)

Crow: Wait until I get my hand on that guy!

Toru: Where'd he go!?

Leo: He got away again.

Sect: Don't worry. (He, Yusei, and Lyra walk over to the twins)

Yusei: (Thumbs up) We'll track him down.

* * *

(Sewer-front- Lazar keeps running)

Lazar: They'll never be able to catch me.

Crow: You mean us guys?!

Lazar: Huh?

Jack: So… did you mean us? (He and Crow drop down from one sewer each, both on their runners, Toru and Sect come from the opposite one.)

Lazar: Ahhhh! (Jumps back, Jack, Crow, Sect and Toru cornering him from each direction. Lyra, Yusei, Bruno and Misaki ride up on their duel runners.)

Crow: Thought you wouldn't see us again so soon?

Lazar: How did you find me? (Toru, Sect, Jack and Crow get off their runners and take off their helmets)

Lyra: We couldn't let you escape again, so we placed a transmitter on you.

Toru: Now then, you ramen thief! (Cracks his knuckles)

Yusei: Could you tell us what you know about Yliaster?

Lazar: I'm not telling you anything!

Crow: If so, let's try this. we'll settle this in a duel, here and now.

Lazar: What did you say?

Crow: If you win, we'll leave you alone. But if I win, then you'll tell us everything you know about Yliaster.

Lazar: (Looks at where his hideout is, then at Crow.) Very well. You have yourself a deal Crow. (Takes of his disguise and puts on his duel disk)

Crow: Alright! (Puts on his duel disk. Yusei, Lyra, Misaki and Bruno dismount their duel runners and take off their helmets, joining Sect, Toru and Jack at the side-lines of the duel.)

Crow and Lazar: Let's duel! (LP- 4000.)

Lazar: I'll take the first turn; if you don't mind.

Crow: Go ahead!

Lazar: It's my turn. (Draws) First, I set four cards face-down.

Bruno: Four cards face-down on his first turn?

Lazar: Next, I summon Jester Lord!

Crow: That's the monster back when I challenged you the first time…

Lazar: If this card is the only monster in play, its attack increases by 1000 for every spell and trap card on the field.

Crow: So, it's attack power is at 4000? You're just as crafty as ever.

Lazar: You've got nothing against the Vice Director of Sector Security! I end my turn!

Crow: Heh! A clown like you should just quit bluffing! It's my turn! (Draws) If the only monsters on the field are on my opponent's side, I can summon Blackwing- Sirocco the Dawn from my hand without making a sacrifice! This makes Jester Lord's attack points 0 again!

Lazar: I play my trap card, Imperial Register! When one of my monster's attack points is reduced, then until the end phase, I can add the amount of attack points back to the monster lost to attack points. Therefore, Jester Lord's attack points are at 4000 again! Hehehehehe.

Crow: I'm also special summoning Blackwing- Gale the Whirlwind to the field! With his ability, since there was a Blackwing monster on the field, I could special summon him from my hand.

Lazar: Oh, a tuner monster. So, you're planning a synchro summon? However, I activate the continuous trap card, Discord. This prevents both of us from synchro summoning for another three turns.

Crow: Sealing my synchros again, huh? Well, don't underestimate my Blackwings. I activate the effect of Gale the Whirlwind! Once per turn, I can halve the attack and defence power of one of the monsters on your field. Next, Sirocco the Dawn's ability can swoop in, increasing its attack points of Gale by its own points! How's that?

Lazar: (Laughs) I have you now. I activate the trap card, Tuning Barrier! If either of us has a tuner monster in the field or int the graveyard, then that player can't attack for three turns.

Sect: This is bad! Blackwing Gale's a tuner monster!

Toru: Lazar's tryin' to protect 'imself

Yusei: But Crow seems to have something up his sleeve.

Toru: What?

Crow: Oh, well. Just as planned! I remove Gale the Whirlwind and Sirocco the Dawn from play to special summon Blackwing- Aurora the Northern Lights! This birdie can be special summoned by removing from play a Blackwing tuner monster and a non-tuner as well; and this effect makes its level equal to the total level of the removed monsters. And once per turn I can remove one Blackwing Synchro Monster from my extra deck with the same level of this card, and until my next turn, this monster gains its attack power and ability. Aurora's current level is eight, so by removing from play Blackwing Silverwind the Ascendant, Aurora gains its attack points and ability.

Lazar: (Cringes) Its attack power is 2800!?

Crow: You got that right!

Misaki: It's attack power went up… and Aurora isn't a tuner monster, so it can still attack.

Lyra: And since Gale was removed from play, Tuning Barrier has no effect.

Toru: (Nods) He can still fight, even with synchro and tuner sealing.

Yusei: Good thinking, Crow.

Crow: Since I already duelled you before, I already figured out your anti-synchro deck. This is it! Alright, Blackwing Aurora, attack Jester Lord! Next, by sending Kalut the Moon Shadow from my hand to the graveyard, Aurora gains an extra 1400 attack points!

Lazar: What was that!? (LP- 4000- 1800)

Crow: I set a card face-down and end my turn!

Lazar: (Steps back) No… no way…

Crow: How's that, ya creepy little clown?!

Fabian: (Emerges from the hide-out and throws an empty can at Crow, hitting his forehead)

Crow: Ow! Who are you?!

Fabian: Don't you dare mess with my dad!

Crow: Anabel?! Fabian?!

Fabian: You're always messing with my daddy, ya big bully!

Crow: I'm no bully! And I didn't know that you had a family!

Lazar: It's as expected. I may not look like it, but I'm also a respectable member of the public.

Jack: A member of the puplic? Hah. Funny.

Lazar: This could be dangerous, so stay back.

Anabel: But dear—

Fabian: Daddy, beat that freakishly weird bad guy!

Crow: Why am I the "freakishly weird bad guy"?!

Lazar: Rest assured, justice is sure to win!

Toru: Where's the justice in you?! You stole my ramen!

Lazar: Can it! I have a duel to continue. It's my turn! (Draws) I activate the trap card, Imperial Custom! Next, I summon Jester Queen! When this monster is summoned, all card in my spell and trap card zone are destroyed. When Imperial Custom is activated, all permanent trap cards can't be destroyed except for it.

Sect: No matter how much he elaborates; its attack is still 800.

Fabian: Don't call my daddy an idiot, he's got an idea to cream that guy!

Lazar: Now I activate the spell card, Hidden Passage! When you control a monster on your field with the lowest original attack on the field, one of the monsters that I control can attack you directly.

Crow: This is bad, I'm gonna take 800 damage!

Lazar: (Shakes his head) Wrong! Jester Queen can attack you once for or every spell and trap card that I control.

Bruno: Lazar has four cards in his spell and trap card zone so that's… 3200 points!?

Crow: What in the world!?

Lazar: Jester Queen! Deal him four consecutive direct attacks!

Crow: Aaaaah! (LP- 4000- 800)

Yusei, Lyra and Sect: Crow!

Jack: Stay in there!

Fabian: That was amazing! (Jumps up and down) Yay!

Anabel: Well done, Dear…

Lazar: I won't allow any of us to be caught by Yliaster and these people so easily.

Crow: That's why you're running away, to save your lives! What you don't understand is that I'll fight against Yliaster, no matter what! (Draws) It's my turn! Aurora the Northern Lights loses her effect. And now this monster can be special summoned as long as I have a Blackwing on my field. I summon, Blackwing- Bora the Spear! Now I release both of my Blackwings to advance summon Blackwing- Abrolhos the Megaquake!

Lazar: 2600 attack points…

Jack: Good, now finish this duel, Crow!

Anabel: Oh no, Dear!

Fabian: (Turns to Anabel) Don't worry, Mom! Daddy's not gonna lose! (Turns to Lazar) Do your best Daddy!

Lazar: I keep running from Yliaster for the sake of myself and my family. This is why I absolutely cannot lose!

Crow: To protect… your family…

Fabian: Daddy, you're so awesome!

Crow: His life-points are at 1800. Abrolhos the Megaquake's effect activates! Until the end phase, I can lower its attack points by 1000 to return all of your spells and traps to your hand!

Lazar: W-Why?

Crow: (He looks solemn) Abrolhos the Megaquake, attack Jester Queen! (Lazar LP- 1800- 1000) when this card destroys one of my opponent's monsters, that monster is returned to your hand after damage calculation instead of being destroyed.

Toru: You idiot, what are you doing!?

Bruno: If he had attacked without its effect, Lazar's life-points would be 0…

Sect: Crow…

Crow: (Rubs the back of his head) Guess I miscalculated that damage. I end my turn!

Fabian: Win! Win, Daddy!

Anabel: You've got nothing to lose, Dear!

Lazar: It's my… turn (Draws)

Fabian: Go! Daddy!

Lazar: I summon Jester Queen! Next, from my hand, I activate Jester's Panic! I select one card on your field. Then, I can send one card of the same type from my hand to the graveyard to destroy that card. When I destroy a card with this effect, my Jester Queen can attack you directly! Now, show me your face-down card! (Crow's card flips- Blackwing Boobytrap)

Fabian: Alright, now Daddy's gonna win!

Bruno: No way! When Blackwing Boobytrap is destroyed by an opponent's card effect, it deals 1000 points of damage to the opponent.

Lazar: ("If I use Hidden Passage and attack with Jester Queen to deal a direct attack, I would win…") (Looks at Crow, Crow looks away from everyone.) During your last turn… were you… ("That Crow… is he trying to lose on purpose…?") (Looks behind him, seeing Fabian chant word of encouragement) ("I… I also have to win to keep Fabian believing in me…") I… can't lose now!

Crow: Don't come at me!

Misaki: He's had it… it's over.

Fabian: Daddy!

Lazar: With Jester Panic's effect, I send Discord to the graveyard to destroy Blackwing Boobytrap!

Crow: You… You idiot! Blackwing Boobytrap's effect activates! When this card is destroyed by one of your card effects, you're dealt with 1000 points of damage! (Lazar LP- 1000- 0. There is a moment of silence)

Fabian: It's… It's a lie… (Starts to cry) My Daddy would never lose against you!

Crow: Lazar… why…

Lazar: I… knew I couldn't lose. In order to protect my family from Yliaster, I had to lose!

Crow: Lazar… (Fabian keeps crying, Anabel puts her arms around Fabian.)

Anabel: Fabian…

Lazar: (Walks over to Anabel and Fabian) There's no need to cry… (Anabel and Fabian look at him) I may have just lost a fight. (Balls his fist and raises it) But I had to in order to protect you guys!

Anabel: Oh, Dear!

Lazar: Come here, you two!

Sect: He didn't waste a person's favour…

Crow: He's so suspicious…

Yusei: That's probably mutual, Crow…

Crow: Heh.

Lazar: (Walks over to Yusei, Lyra, Misaki, Bruno, Jack, Toru, Sect and Crow) Let me tell you everything I promised. I'll tell you everything about Sector Security and Yliaster! (Laughs)

* * *

Ride 5- End.


	7. The Momentum Express Agency

AN: Another chapter based off the Japanese episodes, there's a lot of these in here and I'll add in some more after the dub episodes continue once the next chapter has been posted. As always, my original cards are in bold and reviews are very much appreciated.

* * *

**Ride 6- The Momentum Express Riding Agency- A Changed Past and A Distorted Future**

* * *

(Toru's Garage- The lights are off and Toru switches on a desk lamp. Lazar sits at a desk and covers his eyes. Lyra, Sect, Toru, Misaki, Yusei, Jack, Crow, Bruno and Sherry stand at the table)

Yusei: Just like you promised, you're gonna tell us everything you know.

Sherry: (Throws a card at Lazar which he avoids) Answer us. How are Sector Security and Yliaster related?

Lazar: (Gulps.) Very well. I'll tell you everything about before I became a member of Sector Security… And Yliaster… (Picks up a cup of ramen from the side of the table) All of it began with this very cup of ramen.

Lyra: What are you saying?

Lazar: My family owned a small circus. However, the audience we drew in left as quickly as it came… Our family meals went from high class to low class… (Goes to open the ramen)

Toru: (Bangs his fists on the table) No! You can't eat my ramen like you did before! That's my last one! Give it back!

Lyra: Calm down, Toru! (Places her hand on Toru's shoulder and he looks at her) It's for valuable information.

Toru: (Turns his back to Lazar) _Eat_ it!

Lazar: (Gets two chopsticks and slurps up the ramen) As expected, it's delicious~!

Toru: _Damn right_ it is! (He's crying) Now! Pick up from where you left off!

Lazar: Y-Yes… It was then that I met it… A single spoonful of ramen… There was no doubt that my mother gave up her beloved stage show dress in order to obtain that ramen. She did it so that we could have that single cup of ramen… I was speechless. The ramen that day was delicious! Even though time passed too quickly and the ramen went stale… it was delicious, right from the heart! (Slurps the ramen)

Sect: I see… so even evil clowns have had it hard.

Jack: (He's also crying) I understand you! It was the same for me! I remember eating cup ramen with my friends at Martha's orphanage!

Toru: I'll never forget how it felt back when I was a kid either! My dad used to bring me ramen back from his trip to the city all the time! (Grabs a few crates of ramen, stacking them on the table) So take this! And _this_! Use it for your family! (By now, he, Lazar and Jack are bawling with tears, the others stand there, unamused)

Misaki: Didn't you just say that was your last one?

Lazar: Oh my! You have so many rare goods! Are you sure this is acceptable?!

Toru: (Clasps his hands around Lazar's. They're still in tears.) It's fine! I won't take back anything I just said!

Yusei: Hold on, Toru!

Toru: (Lets go of Lazar) Don't try to stop me, Yusei!

Jack: I'll never forget the times we shared back then!

Yusei: And nor will I, Jack, but just how does any of this relate to Yliaster? (Lazar gasps.)

Lyra: Yeah!

Sect: It had nothing to do with it. (Sherry slashes a box with a card, the boxes on top fall to the floor, Jack and Toru are crying.)

Lazar: Aaaaaah! C-Calm down! I'll stick to the main subject from now on! Regarding myself, Sector Security and Yliaster. (Slurps more ramen and Misaki turns on the lights, Sect turns off the table lamp) On the day I ate that cup ramen, I swore to myself that they too would one day eat a cup ramen to their heart's content. And thus, I began working at the Public Security Bureau. After sucking up to director Goodwin, I finally reached the position of deputy head. And just as they had done for me, I gave my parents a set of cup ramen as a present. (Drinks the last of his ramen) And that is my entire life story relating to Sector Security and ramen.

Sherry: And what about Yliaster?

Lazar: Huh?

Sherry: (Grabs Lazar by the collar) I won't stand here listening to any more of this ridiculous story!

Yusei: (Puts his hand on Sherry's shoulder) Sherry…

Sherry: (Puts Lazar down)

Bruno: Have you been continuing to avoid the subject of Yliaster since we began?

Lazar: Yes well… the truth is… To be honest, I was afraid of mentioning their name, as I could risk putting me and my family in danger.

Crow: Ya sure about that?

Sect: Yeah, what Crow means is that if you don't talk, Sherry might come and get you before Yliaster does.

Lazar: R-Right…

Yusei: The incident this time is going to cause major damage to New Domino City. If we leave it to someone else to stop them, they're going to take away the smiles we all have while eating ramen. And if they get away with it, that could very well happen. Are you okay with such a future?

Lazar: ("My dear wife! My Dear Son! I want to protect you both. That's why I came here.") I understand. This time, I will tell you everything.

* * *

(A little later)

Lazar: And there you have it.

Lyra: I see.

Lazar: Has your burden been lifted?

Misaki: No, it seems as though we want to know more now than ever before.

Lazar: Eh?! What did you say?!

Crow: The day that they tried to destroy the city, they appeared before us. They told us Yliaster's motives.

Jack: Yliaster plans to change the future and dispose of all momentum.

Yusei: In order to pull it off, they plan to destroy all of New Domino City until there's nothing left

Lazar: W-WHAT?! Yliaster revealed _that _much about themselves to you?

Crow: _That's _why we wanted to ask _you_ about it!

Toru: What a complete waste of time! I'm taking all of this back! (Takes the boxes off the table and away from Lazar)

Lazar: Please give me another chance! I-I may be able to remember something else…! Ah, that's it! The telephone!

Lyra and Yusei: The telephone?

Sherry: What are you talking about?

Lazar: I can recall that one unusual time when an outside extension tried to make an appointment with the directors.

Lyra: What was the person's name?

Lazar: I'm confident that the information is hidden in the top-secret database records for Sector Security.

Misaki: And where exactly is this "_top-secret database_"?

Lazar: Well…

* * *

(Inside an arcade- There is a motorbike in front of everyone who was at Toru's garage earlier)

Jack: There's really a database in a place like this?

Lazar: Hehehe. Only a small fraction of people working here know about it.

Sect: No matter how I look at it, it looks like an ordinary video game.

Lazar: It does, doesn't it? The thought that Sector Security's top-secret database would reside here wouldn't even cross anyone's mind. Although it appears to your average person as a clever disguise… (gets on the motorbike) you can safely extract the data very easily. (Grips the right accelerator eight times)

Crow: Was there even a reason to disguise I like that?

Lazar: Hehehe. So even if I were to neglect my duties to sit around beating video games… no one would question me, as I'm doing it for the sake of our mission.

Sect: So that's the _real_ reason…?

Misaki: I can't decide whether it's incredibly impressive or incredibly lame.

Lazar: All's good. (Inserts coin) (Cup Ramen Man appears on the screen)

Cup Ramen Man: WAH-CHA-CHA!

Crow: Geeehhh~?! Cup Ramen Man?! (A duel screen appears with a timer)

Lyra: So, this is a timed duel puzzle?

Yusei: Looks like it.

Lazar: It's a "timed turbo duel" puzzle, it's designed to retrieve the password. I was the one that oversaw its production, so just stand back and watch me work.

Screen: Get ready! Duel Start!

Lazar: There are two questions. We only have three chances to complete them. In other words, the game will shut down and reboot to the normal game if we fail three times. We have 1000 life-points and Cup Ramen Man has 1800. The two of us both have 4 speed counters. Cup Ramen Man also has a Cup Meatball Cayenne with 1600 attack points on his field.

Cup Meatball Cayenne: Buckwheat noodles!

Lazar: I have Jester Lord on the field with 0 attack points. I also have one face-down and 2 cards in my hand.

Jack: A monster with 0 attack points? His ability to increase his attack power will be a vital factor in this duel.

Lazar: Right! When Jester Lord is the only monster on the field, he gains 1000 attack points for every spell and trap card on the field. Meaning, that I can set the Speed Spell- Speed Energy. Moreover, I can activate my trap, Raigeki Break! By using this card, I discard one card from my hand and destroy one card on the field. I send the Jester Confit in my hand to the graveyard and destroy Cup Meatball Cayenne!

Cup Ramen Man: Not yet! The moment Cup Meatball Cayenne is _destroyed_, it destroys its opponent's _entire_ hand, _oh yeah_! (Dabs)

Cup Meatball Cayenne: Sauce!

Lazar: That trick won't work because I have no cards in my hand. And since I have a spell card on the field, therefore Jester Lord's attack points are 1000. Jester Lord, attack him directly!

Cup Ramen Man: (LP- 1800- 800) Ah! Hot, hot, hot! You tellin' me, you ain't kiddin'? Oh wait, I mean "Too bad for you"! I still got me 800 Life-Points left.

Lazar: Huh?

Cup Ramen Man: This duel has to be resolved in one turn, yeah!

Lazar: O-Oh no!

Cup Ramen Man: Fire! Oh, so cool! (Dabs)

Lazar: Oh no!

Toru: What the _heck _are you doing?!

Crow: I thought you were the one who made this thing!

Lazar: A-Actually, the truth is, I let one of my subordinates create it!

Yusei: This is different from the typical "Standing duel" scenario. It probably requires someone accustomed to custom turbo duel strategies.

Misaki: Huh?

Lazar: I see now.

Crow: Guess there's no helping it. I'll take care—

Misaki: Wait.

Crow: H-Huh?

Misaki: Let me try.

Crow: Misaki?

Misaki: I've had more than enough Turbo Duel practice. I want to help.

Crow: (Looks at Lyra then at Yusei, both give a reassuring nod) Alright, we'll let you handle this!

Misaki: Thanks. (Lazar gets off the motorbike and she gets on.)

Sect: Good look Misaki!

Lyra: I know you can do it.

Misaki: (Nods) ("Someone experienced with the strategic plays of Turbo Duels… That means I'll have to take advantage of Speed World 2's effects. In that case, there's only one way to do this.

Screen: Ready? Duel Start!

Misaki: I activate the effect of Speed World 2. Since I have 4 Speed Counters, for each Speed Spell in my hand, I can inflict 800 points of damage to my opponent.

Cup Ramen Man: Aaaaah! (LP- 1800- 1000)

Crow: Great, now he's only got 1000 points left! So that means!

Misaki: I then set the Speed Spell- Speed Energy. Next up, I activate a trap, Raigeki Break! Due to this card's effect, I send Jester Confit in my hand to the graveyard in order to destroy Cup Meatball Cayenne!

Cup Meatball Cayenne: Buckwheat noodles!

Cup Ramen Man: I activate the effect of Cup Meatball Cayenne, oh yes, I do!

Misaki: But my hand holds no cards. I have one spell card on the field, therefore Jester Lord's attack points increase to 1000. I now attack you directly!

Cup Ramen Man: AAAIIIEEEYYYAAAHHH! (LP- 1000- 0)

Screen: You win!

Sect: You did it!

Lyra: And Toru said that you were bad with decks that you don't own. Well done, Misaki.

Lazar: Oh, I get it! So, you first have to reduce the opponent's life-points to 1000 by using Speed World 2's effect. You certainly _do _learn something new each day.

Toru: Like _you_ should be saying anything! (Misaki: (Gets off the motorbike)

Crow: That's what a turbo duel is really about!

Lyra: Your skills have really improved, Misaki.

Sherry: It's too early to celebrate yet though. Take a look. (Everyone looks at the screen)

Jack: So, we weren't able to get the password with that information alone, is that it?

Toru: Leave this to me! (Gets on the motorbike)

Screen: Duel start!

Toru: I have 300 Life-Points and 10 Speed-Counters. Cup Ramen Man has 4000 Life-Points with 10 Speed-Counters. He has three monsters on the field. And we have Jester Queen and Jester Lord on our side. Jester Queen can attack once for each Spell and Trap card on my field. I have two set cards on the field and four cards in my hand.

Crow: You gonna be alright…?

Cup Ramen Lard: Oink!

Crow: Cup Ramen Lard destroys all of your monsters whenever it's destroyed. Cup Udon Uno destroys every card in our Spell and Trap card zone when she's destroyed.

Cup Meatball Cayenne: Buckwheat Noodles.

Crow: And he's still got Cup Meatball Cayenne's effect, this is gonna be hard.

Toru: Trivial matters don't matter! I have 10 Speed-Counters! This won't work on me! I'll show him my overwhelming power! I activate the effect of Speed-World 2! I reduce my Speed-Counters by 4, and for each Speed-Spell in my hand, you take 800 points of damage! I have two Speed-Spells in my hand, so you'll take 1600 damage!

Cup Ramen Man: Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhh! (LP- 4000- 2400)

Toru: Now that my total Speed-Counters are six, I can once again activate the effect of Speed-World 2! So, you'll take another 1600 points of damage!

Cup Ramen Man: Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhh! (LP- 2400- 800)

Yusei: 3200 points of damage right at the start…

Sect: He'll _never _stop relying on that brute strength of his… (Face-palm)

Toru: That's far from the end of it! I activate the effect of the Speed Spell- Speed Energy from my hand! When I have two or more Speed-Counters, I can raise the attack of one monster on my field by the number of Speed-Counters I have, times 200, so Jester Queen's attack points increase by 400! I then set two more cards face-down on the field! And I activate the Speed-Spell, High-Speed Crash! When I have two or more Speed-Counters, I can destroy one card on both sides of the field! I destroy Jester Lord and Cup Meatball Cayenne!

Cup Ramen Man: Well, I activate Cup Meatball's effect, don't you know! Taste this!

Cup Meatball Cayenne: Sauce!

Toru: But I don't even _have_ a hand! Ten I activate Jester Queen's effect! I have four cards in my Spell and Trap card zone, so Jester Queen can attack four times! Jester Queen, attack Cup Ramen Lard!

Yusei: Toru, wait! That monster's effect.

Toru: Huh?

Cup Ramen Man: Ow, ow, owie~! (LP- 800- 200) When Cup Ramen Lard is destroyed, he destroys every monster on your side of the field!

Toru: WHAT!?

Cup Ramen Lard: Oink!

Cup Ramen Man: You have no monsters left, as such, you fail! (Dabs)

Toru: Aaaaaah!

Sect: You dummy! That's what Yusei and I were trying to tell you! Even if all four of your attacks were successful, Cup Udon Uno would still have had more attack points than you.

Toru: (Gets off the motorbike) I was just trying to test out a strategy! I got his Life-Points down to 200, you know!

Sect: Why the heck does that matter?! It's not like they were at 0 or anything!

Lazar: Now, now. Calm down, both of you.

Sect and Toru: (Looks at Lazar) And _whose _fault is this?! (Lazar screams.)

Sherry: We still have another chance. Just one though.

Toru: Hmph! I guess that the virtual reality just can't handle my way of fighting!

Yusei: No, you didn't make any mistakes by using Speed World 2's effects, Toru. I think I worked out how to breach it after watching you.

Jack: What do you mean?

Yusei: The problem was just with his timing. (Gets on the motorbike)

Toru: Timing?

Yusei: Just watch.

Screen: Duel Start!

Yusei: I activate the effect of Speed World 2! By reducing my Speed Counters by 4, I can inflict 800 points of damage for every Speed-Spell in my hand! I currently have 2 Speed-Spells in my hand, so, you take 1600 points of damage!

Cup Ramen Man: Ah, man! That really smarts! (LP- 4000- 2400)

Toru: Right! And now if you use that effect again, he'll only have 800 points left!

Sect: That's exactly what _you_ just did…

Yusei: Right. Playing sloppily in this kind of fixed order will limit the amount of damage inflicted. But I activate the Speed Energy Speed-Spell from my hand! According to Speed Energy's effect, I can multiply the number of Speed Counters I have by 200 and add them to Jester Queen's attack points. Then I activate the effect of Speed World 2! By lowering my Speed Counters to 2, I can inflict 800 points of damage onto your life-points! (Cup Ramen Man Life-Points 2400à 1600)

Jack: But why?! Without inflicting 800 points of damage to Cup Ramen Man's Life-Points is a huge waste, Yusei!

Toru: It's true, he only inflicted half the damage that I did, what gives?

Crow: Yusei's focusing on utilising Jester Queen's ability to attack once for every Spell and Trap card in play!

Yusei: Then I activate the Speed-Spell- High Speed Crash from my hand! I destroy Jester Lord and Cup Udon Uno!

Cup Ramen Man: When Cup Udon Uno is destroyed, I can destroy every card in your spell and trap card zone! (Dabs)

Lyra: Why Cup Udon Uno? If he loses his Spells and Traps, he won't be able to activate Jester Queen's ability!

Bruno: No, Yusei's not done yet.

Yusei: Yeah, I take the trap cards in my hand… I set Discord and Imperial Customs, this allows Jester Queen to attack twice! That's enough to get rid of the remaining two! Jester Queen, attack Cup Meatball Cayenne!

Cup Meatball Cayenne: Oh, Buckwheat Noodles!

Cup Ramen Man: Ow, ow, ow, ow! (LP- 1600- 1200) I use Cup Meatball Cayenne's effect!

Cup Meatball Cayenne: Sauce!

Yusei: But I have no cards in my hand! Now, here's the second attack! Go, Jester Queen, destroy Cup Ramen Lard!

Cup Ramen Man: Aaaaahhhhh! (LP- 1200- 0)

Screen: You win!

Crow: Nice work!

Jack: That's our Yusei!

Yusei: I didn't breach it alone. Toru, Misaki… it was thanks to you two as well.

Misaki: Yusei.

Lazar: And me?

Sherry: Hurry up with that data.

Lazar: O-Of course… That's right. (Yusei gets off the motorbike and Lazar presses a few buttons.) The records containing the outside extension are… here. (Clicks enter) (The screen goes blue and displays a bunch of code.) Here it is. The person ho called for the three directors… (The screen displays a blue gear with a yellow 'M' on top of it, a blue 'EX' is displayed underneath)

Sherry: That's…!

Lyra: The Momentum Express Development Agency!

* * *

(Momentum Express Agency Entrance Hall- Yusei, Sherry, and Bruno are stood in the middle of the hall, dressed in the uniforms for Bolton's Company. Yusei also has some make-up covering his criminal mark)

Yusei: This is the place that we'll find the information on Yliaster.

Sherry: Yes, and also the whereabouts of my parents.

Smith: (Enters) Are you three here from Bolton and Company? I've been waiting for you, Mr…

Yusei: Daniel

Bruno: Timothy

Sherry: Eva

Smith: I'm the one in charge here, Clark Smith. I'm a little disappointed that Bolton was unable to make it, but he and his company still remains as one of my close friends. He's created many great Duel Runners.

Bruno: I appreciate your kind words.

Sherry: Um… Have we met somewhere before?

Smith: No, I don't believe that we have.

Sherry: I see, sorry.

Smith: Let's go to the course.

Bruno: (Whispering to Sherry) Have you met him before?

Sherry: Maybe. (All four of them head up the escalator, Smith further in front that the others. The escalator stops just before Smith is at the top)

Smith: I'm often the one to get Infinity up and running. (Walks the rest of the way upstairs)

Yusei: (He, Bruno and Sherry stay on the step a little) Infinity? (The escalator I sup and running again, carrying Yusei and the others to the next level.)

* * *

(Platform displaying Infinity.)

Smith: That is the Infinity.

Bruno: It's huge.

Yusei: What exactly does this machine do?

Smith: Infinity is a matter transfer device currently being studied by our company. In this machine, the Planetary Particles start to run at high speed to create a dimensional distortion. It then creates a wormhole that is used to transfer material. If we continue working on this, we may no longer need to launch rockets into space.

Yusei: Huh? (Notices the door on Level 10)

Smith: What's the matter, Mr Daniel?

Yusei: Oh, nothing.

* * *

(Duel Runner Track Platform. Yusei races around the track on the duel runner whilst Bruno and Sherry are typing on laptops on the platform to watch)

Sherry: I'll handle the measurements, and you'll go in while I run the tests.

Bruno: I never thought that it could be hacked from the inside. I'll explore the inner workings of the company as much as possible.

* * *

(Toru's garage- Lazar stands in front of the mirror with curlers in the left side of his hair. He has a brush and straighteners in his hand. Jack and Toru sit behind him on the sofa)

Lazar: Is that place really the home of the true enemy? To sneak into that place is a fearless, and highly reckless thing to do. If there really is a connection between the Momentum Express and Yliaster, Yusei can probably find it. As usual, I have a pair of straighteners that don't work! Just my luck…

Jack: We're believing in Yusei, and you're worrying about your hair… There's more going on than that useless stuff.

Crow: My earring suddenly came off.

Jack and Toru: Useless.

Lyra: The vase!

Sect: Don't worry about it, Lyra.

Jack and Toru: Useless. (The handle breaks off his cup, coffee spills all over Jack and Toru) _Hot!_ Hot! Hot! Hot! (The curlers come out of Lazar's hair)

Lazar: Needs to be more sinister. (Crosses his arms over his chest)

* * *

(Momentum Express Canteen- Bruno has his laptop out)

Bruno: I knew it. We still have no information on Yliaster…

Sherry: The person ho should be in contact with the company is the director. We only have a few hours left before the afternoon test run.

Bruno: The only place we haven't investigated yet is Infinity.

Sherry: Maybe there's something there.

Bruno: But it'll be hard to get information about Infinity; since it's heavily protected.

Yusei: What's important is what's beyond that door on Level 10.

Bruno: But only certain employees have access to that room. If we want to access the higher levels, you need to have an Access Key with you.

Yusei: An Access Key? Do you think the director might have one?

Bruno: That's what I thought. The director should be having lunch, right.

Sherry: So, his office is empty. (The all stand up)

Yusei: Let's go!

* * *

(Momentum Express Corridor- Yusei, Sherry and Bruno run down a corridor leading to another corridor. Yusei reaches the corner and the others stop, he looks around the corner and then gives a signal to say 'it's safe, we'll go.')

Bruno: There it is! (They all run into his office)

* * *

(Smith's Office- Sherry walks to the desk, Yusei and Bruno to the table. Yusei picks up a remote and selects the 'On' button, displaying different camera angles on the screen.)

Sherry: (Opens two desk drawers and then finds the card key in the second) I found it, Yusei.

Yusei: Alright, let's go. (Bruno and Sherry nod and run, Yusei notices Smith on he cameras.) No, wait!

Bruno: (He and Sherry stop at the door and turn to the cameras) He's back. (He and Sherry get into the air duct.)

Smith: (Enters the room)

Yusei: I've been waiting, Director Clark.

Smith: You're Daniel. Why are you here?

Yusei: The truth is that I've been waiting to duel against you.

Smith: A duel with me?

Yusei: The Deputy of Bolton and Company always says that you're proud of your duels, right?

Smith: That's really an honour.

* * *

(Air Duct- Sherry and Bruno crawl through the duct, Sherry in front of Bruno.)

Bruno: ("Please Yusei, buy us some time. If he realises that the Key Card's gone, we'll be finished.")

* * *

(Smith's Office- Smith walks over to his deck in the deck box)

Smith: Very well then. Just so you know, I'm still a beginner, but there are conditions. (Takes his deck out of the box.) Would you like to know the rule?

Yusei: The different rule?

Smith: (Drops his deck on the table, they all land face-down. Yusei does the same.) This is a concentration Duel.

Yusei: A concentration Duel?

* * *

(Infinity Door- Sherry swipes the Key Card and the doors open, she and Bruno walk in and the doors close.)

* * *

(Smith's Office)

Yusei: A Concentration Duel?

Smith: The basic rules are essentially the same. You have to flip a card and declare what it is. For example, to summon a monster, you have to declare it, and flip a card. If the card meets the requirements, you can successfully summon the monster. Otherwise, you put it back, it's the same for Spells and Traps if the activation timing is correct. If not, you put it back. Also, you can only activate one spell or trap per turn. All of the card face-down on the table can be flipped over.

Yusei: ("These rules are really simple.")

Smith: To add another condition, the winner takes all the cards left on the table.

Yusei: What!?

Smith: In other words, you better win all of my deck. I hope you accept the condition of this duel.

Yusei: ("The loser loses their deck. But I have to buy time for Sherry and Bruno.") I accept the conditions. Let's start.

Smith: In that case.

Yusei and Smith: LET'S DUEL!

Smith: I'll let you go first, you're still unfamiliar with the rules after all. Think of it as an advantage.

Yusei: Then it's my turn! First, I summon a monster. ("The chances of me summoning a monster are 50%") I choose this card. (Flips a card- Future Battle)

Smith: Unfortunately, that card isn't a monster. Please set that card face-down.

Yusei: (Places Future Battle face-down on the table) ("I see, this means that I'll have to remember the location of the cards I incorrectly turn over, what a waste…") I activate a Spell Card (Flips a card- Release Restraint Wave)

Smith: It seems you have drawn a Spell Card. Release Restraint Wave allows you to select one of my Equip Spells and destroy it along with my Spells and Traps. It doesn't meet the activation requirements, so please place the card face-down.

Yusei: (Places Release Restraint Wave face-down) I activate a trap card! (Flips a card- Max Warrior, then flips it face-down again) I end my turn.

Smith: ("I would be a waste to activate a Spell or Trap Card… Apparently he already knows the rules of the game.") It's my turn. I summon a monster. I choose… (Places his hand over a card but doesn't flip it yet)

Yusei: ("What? Given the rules, even the odds of activating a Spell or a Trap card before summoning a monster should increase… How?")

Smith: ("It will be this card.") (Flips the card- Hexa Knight)

Yusei: Huh?

Smith: Nice, it seems that Luck helped me pull this monster. Hexa Knight is a level 6 monster, but if there are no monsters on my opponent's field, it can be summoned without having to release anything. You seem to have given me good fortune without summoning a monster. I use Hexa Knight to deal a direct attack! (Yusei Life-Points 4000à 2200) With that, I end my turn.

Yusei: ("The key is whether to draw a monster in this game. But next turn, I'll know exactly where Max Warrior is.") It's my turn, I summon a monster! (Flips over Max Warrior)

Smith: Both Hexa Knight and Max Warrior have an attack strength of 1800.

Yusei: However, Max Warrior gains 400 attack points when he attacks one of your monsters. Go, Max Warrior!

Smith: (Life-Points 4000à 3600) However, when Max Warrior destroys the opponent's monster, until your next turn, its attack points are halved along with its level.

Yusei: I activate a Spell card! (Flips a card- Scrap-Iron Scarecrow)

Smith: That is a trap card, it can't be activated.

Yusei: (Flips Scrap-Iron Scarecrow face-down) ("But now, I can prevent an attack next turn.") I activate a trap! (Flips a card- Prevention Star)

Smith: Unfortunately, it can't be activated.

Yusei: (Flips Prevention Star face-down) ("But now, my winning strategy should be in place. Prevention Star can be equipped to one of my monsters when it switches to defence mode. Next, I'll pull a combo with Release Restraint Wave, which will affect almost every card he has face-down. So now, I can destroy all of his Spells and Traps.

Smith: It's my turn. ("You did well, but I'll be the one winning this game. And here's why.") (The cards' reflections in his glasses glow according to the type of card that they are.) I'll activate a spell as well. (He flips a card-Fair Exchange)

Yusei: ("_What_? He got it right _again_!?")

Smith: Luck still seems to be with me. I pulled the Spell Card- Fair Exchange. I send three cards to the graveyard. The combined levels of the monsters I drew will be the same number of cards that you send from your deck to the grave. Now, which cards should I choose?

Yusei: Huh?

Smith: This is the first one. (Flips a card- Decago Knight) Wow, I can't believe I drew this card. I have drawn the level 10 Decago Knight

Yusei: Urk.

Smith: Ad the second one will be this card. (Flips a second card- Decago Knight)

Yusei: What!?

Smith: What coincidental luck. I drew the same level 10 Decago Knight. And the third one will be… this card (Places his hand over the card). I can't wait to see what this has in store! (Flips the final card- Decago Knight) Hehahahahahahahahaha!

Yusei: Impossible! Three Decago Knights!?

Smith: I've been brought a miracle! Their combined levels equal thirty, therefore, you have to send thirty cards to the graveyard.

Yusei: (Takes thirty cards and puts them in a pile) Thirty cards to the graveyard

Smith: Next, I activate Decago Knight's ability. When there are three of them in the graveyard, I can shuffle them back into my deck. (Puts the three knights back into his deck and shuffles it, scattering the cards back on the table) Next, I summon a monster! (Flips a card- Triangle knight) I summon Triangle Knight! I end my turn.

Yusei: ("He hasn't failed _once _in six turns. He managed to get three of the same cards. How is that even possible?")

* * *

(Infinity Room- Bruno is knelt on the floor with a keyboard, Sherry sat on a chair and typing on a keyboard. The lights flicker off but then come back on the next second)

Bruno: (Stops typing) Huh?

* * *

(Smith's Office)

Yusei: ("The odds of correctly guessing three of the same card are around 10,000 : 1. It's not a coincidence that something like that happened.")

Smith: What's wrong? You look pale.

Yusei: ("This game has been rigged since the start. I have Max Warrior in attack mode with 1800 points. He has Triangle Knight on his field with 900 points, but he most likely has a come-back. If I fall for his tricks, I'll lose…")

Smith: What's wrong? It's your turn.

Yusei: ("But how has he rigged this duel?") (The lights go out; the only light comes from the table) Huh?

Smith: No need to worry, the power outage was only caused by Infinity.

Yusei: Huh? (Notices the reflections of Clark's cards in his glasses have lights around them, depicting their types.)

* * *

(Infinity Room- Sherry tries typing on the keyboard but nothing happens. Bruno stands up.)

Bruno: Infinity… (The lights come back on, and so does the computer screen, displaying the data on Yliaster along with the circuit)

Sherry: I got it! Yliaster's file! (Plugs in a USB stick to the computer and downloads the data)

* * *

(Smith's office- The lights are now back on)

Yusei: I have this mystery just about wrapped up.

Smith: What do you mean?

Yusei: It's my turn, I summon a monster! I'm choosing this card! (Points to the far card)

Smith: What?!

Yusei: (Flips the card- Junk Synchron) It's here! I summon Junk Synchron! Junk Synchron's ability activates, when it's summoned, I can summon a level 1 or 2 monster from my graveyard. Be reborn, Sonic Chick.

Smith: What?! He used the effects monsters have on the graveyard to summon two monsters at once?!

Yusei: I tune level 3 Junk Warrior with level 4 Max Warrior and Level 1 Sonic Chick! Out of three will come one, and out of one will come great cosmic might! Take flight, Stardust Dragon!

Smith: A synchro monster! Summoning a Synchro Monster from the Extra Deck. It wasn't affected by the table…

Yusei: Next, I activate the first trap I flipped over, the continuous trap, Future Battle! (Flips over Future Battle) I can select a card from your deck at random, if it's a monster, it can be special summoned to your field. It then has to battle against Stardust Dragon. If Stardust Dragon destroys that monster in battle, I can continue to use this effect. I'll choose this card, points to a card on the table.

Smith: (Flips the card over- Decago Knight)

Yusei: Go, Stardust Dragon! Cosmic Flare!

Smith: Urk (Life-Points 3600à 2100)

Yusei: Now the same effect activates! Now I choose a card… That one! (Points to another card)

Smith: (Flips the card- Decago Knight) Decago Knight. Impossible! (Life-Points 2100à 600)

Yusei: (Walks over to Smith, who is now leaning on the table) And finally… (Points to a final card) This time, I'll flip it over. You wouldn't do that. This card will do… Decago Knight.

Smith: Huh? Why?

Yusei: Stardust Dragon! Cosmic Flare!

Smith: Aaaaargh! (Life-Points 600à 0) How… what did I…

Yusei: Your useless tricks won't work against me. (Picks up the remote)

Smith: I've been cheating… what do you mean?

Yusei: What is this? (Presses a button on the control and the lights turn off) During the power outage, the cards reflected in your glasses. You were able to identify what the cards were with your glasses.

Smith: (Removes his glasses)

Yusei: (Turns the lights back on and puts the control on the table)

Smith: (Puts his glasses on the table) What you saw in that trick is that I remember the placement of the cards. I've been beaten, Yusei Fudo.

Yusei: How do you know my name?!

Smith: (Switches on the screen) My company's security means keeping everything safe. We examined your fingerprints and faces to find out who you are. I knew all of your identities since the very beginning. I thought you weren't going to do much, but I guess I underestimated all three of you.

Yusei: I knew it, you're involved with Yliaster…

Smith: Your friends are more important than that right now, am I right? (An alarm goes off)

* * *

(Infinity room)

Bruno: We have to go! (He and Sherry run out of the room and down the corridor)

* * *

(Smith's Office- The image of Bruno and Sherry running down the corridor appears on the screen)

Yusei: (Grabs his deck and runs out of the doors)

Smith: Ha.

* * *

(Corridor- Bruno and Sherry join up with Yusei)

Sherry: Yusei, we have Yliaster's file.

Guards: (Run around the corner) There they are!

Yusei: Hurry, over here! (He runs with Sherry and Bruno down the corridor, they reach a room with two shuttles) Let's hide inside the shuttle. (They run inside the shuttle and the door locks)

Bruno: (He and Sherry bang on the door) We're locked in!

Yusei: It's a trap! (They run up to the top of the shuttle)

* * *

(Smith's Office)

Smith: You'll now disappear between two dimensions, Yusei Fudo.

* * *

(With Yusei and the others- Infinity loads up and prepares to launch them into a different dimension)

* * *

(Inside the Shuttle- Sherry and Bruno stand at two different consoles)

Sherry: What is this? What are you doing?

Bruno: Oh no! The shuttle's going to be released into the wormhole.

Sherry: Wormhole?

Bruno: It's a tunnel leading to another dimension. We have no idea where we're going or where it'll drop.

Yusei (Smith appears on a holoscreen in front of him) You…!

Smith (Via holoscreen): Now, now, Yusei Fudo, Sherry LeBlanc… and your friend.

Sherry: (Looks at the holoscreen) how do you know my name?

Yusei: He was already aware of our identities. (Removes his cap)

Smith (Via holoscreen): You three seem to have easily fallen for my trap.

Sherry: Why are you doing such a thing…? It's as I thought, this company really _is_ related to Yliaster. You know the man who kidnapped my parents, right?

Smith (Via holoscreen): Dr. LeBlanc, huh? I'm familiar with that name. he was such a good human being, but he asked far too many questions.

Sherry: "_Far too many questions_"?

Smith (Via holoscreen): Dr. LeBlanc created the cards to complete Infinity. But he had to know the way that the device was operated.

Bruno: The way to use it?

Smith (Via holoscreen): Simply put, Infinity is a device that connects all time periods and dimensions. Yliaster will use Infinity for the falsification of history.

Yusei: For the Falsification of history?

Smith (Via holoscreen): This isn't known to the rest of the world, it merely a taboo to them. Dr. LeBlanc realised that so he was taken away.

Sherry: You're unforgivable!

Smith (Via holoscreen): Unfortunately, the threat of the situation lacks punch. And this means that you won't return safely.

Sherry: Why you—

Smith (Via holoscreen): This shuttle doesn't have a control card. Eventually it will enter the wormhole and will eventually be consumed by space and dimensions. Farewell, Yusei Fudo, Sherry LeBlanc. (The screen vanishes)

Yusei: Wait! (Infinity powers up and shakes the shuttle a little, as the shuttle shakes, Yusei, Sherry and Bruno fall unconscious on the floor. The shuttle then rides in a bright yellow light. Yusei comes around a little and stands up) Wake up! (Goes to Bruno to help him up as Sherry gets up and supports herself on the side of the shuttle.) Are you alright? (Bruno wakes up) Where are we?

Bruno: It looks like we're already inside the wormhole.

Yusei: Such a thing exists?

Bruno: The technology that Yliaster possesses is beyond our imagination. It _must _be true! (The shuttle shakes again)

Yusei: What the—?

Screen: _Shuttle out of control! Shuttle out of control! Please use control card as soon as possible!_

Bruno: The shuttle's going to land in the wormhole soon!

Sherry: What will happen if we do?

Bruno: I don't know… We could be blasted into an unknown area. Or maybe even crumble to dust or distort in another dimension!

Yusei: (Starts pressing buttons on the control panel) It's no good! Bruno, how is it at your end?

Bruno: It's no good, I can't control it! (Part of the rear end of the shuttle blows up)

Yusei, Bruno and Sherry: Ahhhhhhh! (They are all sent flying to the back of the shuttle)

Bruno: This is bad! At this rate…

Yusei: Are there any methods to solve this problem?

Bruno: Even if I knew, I'd need the control card.

Sherry: Control card? (Takes the Z-One spell card out of her pocket)

Yusei: That's…

Sherry: This is the card my father left for me… Could it possibly…? (Places the Z-One spell on the control card space)

Screen: Card confirmed. Returning to normal program.

Bruno: It worked!

Screen: Confirmed. The shuttle will return to normal. (The shuttle shakes, a hole is blown in the window, sending Sherry out of it.)

Yusei: (Grabs a wire attached to the inside of the shuttle that is also going outside the hole) Sherry! (Grabs Sherry's hand with his free hand)

Bruno: Yusei! (The wire starts to give way, Sherry slowly begins to slip out of Yusei's hand)

Sherry: Yusei, please take revenge for me!

Yusei: You have to do it, it's _yours_! (Sherry's hand slips out of his, they hold each-other by the fingertips before Sherry is sent flying through the wormhole.) Sherry!

Sherry: AAAAAAHHHHH! (She soon disappears out of Yusei and Bruno's sight.)

Bruno: Sherry! (Goes to the control unit and presses a few buttons)

Screen: Closing shutters. (The shutters surrounding the screen close)

Yusei: (He is returned to the inside of the shuttle, he then runs to the window) Sherry! Sherry! (The shuttle emerges from the wormhole in a place with a black sky and a large sun. A gigantic mechanical, floating structure appears.) What is that? (Dr. Fudo appears)

Dr. Fudo: Yusei…

Yusei: Father…

Dr. Fudo: Yusei, you shouldn't get close to that…

Yusei: What do you mean? Are you talking about that island over there?

Dr. Fudo: That place leads to the destruction of mankind and the last momentum used to power the city.

Yusei: It leads to destruction? What do you mean, Father?

Dr. Fudo: Yusei, return to your world. (Disappears)

Bruno: Yusei! The shuttle key is back! We can go home now!

* * *

(Director's room)

Jakob: Who told you to eliminate Yusei Fudo…?

Smith (Via holoscreen): But sir! He learned about Yliaster's secrets!

Jakob: He still plays an important role to us.

Smith (Via holoscreen): What's so important about him?

Lester: Meh, doesn't matter. 'Cause it looks like Yusei and his pals aren't dead yet! Hahahahahaha!

Jakob: But since you know too much… we can no longer ignore your position! We require you to disappear.

Smith (Via holoscreen): Y-You can't…!

Lester: So then, how should we wipe out the Momentum Express? Hehehehe!

Smith (Via holoscreen): P-Please wait!

Primo: Allow me to take care of them. (Appears on his chair from a white light) You should disappear now.

Lester: Primo…

* * *

(With Yusei and Bruno. A white light appears and twinkles, it then spreads outwards, surrounding New Domino City.)

* * *

(Toru's garage- Lyra, Toru, Jack, Luna, Crow and Akiza's marks all glow, Lazar, Sect, Misaki and Elsworth are with them.)

Lyra: What the—?

Toru: Our marks… (The light surrounds him and the others, but red bubbles form around them and they're safe)

Crow: What was that just now?

(Plane- Team Ragnarok are on the plane and Haldor is reading a magazine on the WRGP with his team on the front.)

Broder: Huh? (Notices a light appear in the distance and surround the plane)

* * *

(Director's room)

Lester: Primo! You're back quickly after being hurt so bad!

Primo: I won't die after a mere battle with Yusei Fudo.

(Plane- Team Ragnarok are sat like before. Jakob, Primo and Lester are now on the front of Halldor's magazine instead of him and the rest of his team.)

Broder: Just now…

Dragan: That phenomenon again…?

Air Hostess: (Passes Broder with a trolley) Is something wrong?

Broder: Did you not notice that turbulence?

Air hostess: Turbulence?

Halldor: (Turns to the air hostess) It's nothing. Thanks.

Air Hostess: Okay, if you insist. (Makes her way to the other end of the plane.)

Halldor: No-one was aware of that phenomenon apart from us…

Dragan: What happened this time?

Halldor: Perhaps something changed the past… (Passes Dragan the magazine) It seems that something has changed and our popularity seems to have been pre-empted. Since we were the only ones unaffected by this… (Takes out Odin- Father of the Aesir from his pocket) It appears that the three lord of the Aesir cards protected us. (Dragan and Broder take out their god cards)

* * *

(New Domino City Ocean waterfront- The signers, Sect, and Leo led by Jack, all rush to the ocean front)

Leo: Why did we come here?

Crow: I don't know, our marks just guided us here.

Jack: (Stops) What is _that_? (Points to a bright light in the sky.

Leo: Something's coming out of it!

Luna: It's coming this way! (The shuttle carrying Yusei and Bruno crashes onto the water)

Lyra: That's… (The roof of the shuttle opens and smoke pours out of it, Yusei and Bruno emerge with the smoke)

Sect: Bro!

Crow: Bruno!

Yusei: Guys… This is New Domino City.

Bruno: Looks like we made it back safely.

Yusei: Yeah. ("Dad, I'm back in New Domino City.")

Toru: Our marks stopped glowing, so it looks like it was pointing us to Yusei and Bruno.

Jack: No, it doesn't look like that. (Points at the sky and everyone looks up at the sky where an alternate dimension has appeared through the hole Yusei and Bruno came through.)

Sect: What is _that?!_

Yusei: We saw that in the alternative dimension.

Leo: What can you guys see? I don't see anything.

Toru: There's a massive hole in te sky, a floating island!

Leo: Floating Island!? Is there really an island floating in the sky?

Akiza: You guys can't see it?

Yusei: I see. We're able to see it because of the Crimson Dragon's power?

Leo: Geez, why don't _I _have a mark?

Lyra: What in the world _is _that?

Yusei: That which leads to the destruction of mankind and the last momentum.

Lyra: What are you talking about, Yusei?

Yusei: It's… something I heard about. That will someday be a threat to us. (The dimension suddenly disappears)

Akiza: It disappeared.

Jack: What's going on?

Leo: Come to think of it, what were you guys doing here? Weren't you at the momentum express?

Yusei: It's too long a story for the moment. We have to return there right away.

Crow: Did you find something?

Yusei: As we thought, the Momentum Express is a company controlled by Yliaster.

Sect: Really!?

Yusei: It's the only evidence linking to Yliaster's existence

* * *

(Momentum Express Site- Yusei, Lyra, Bruno, Toru, Crow and Jack arrive on their Duel Runners)

Yusei: Impossible! Everything's gone!

Akiza: Was it really here?

Bruno: There's no mistake.

Lyra: But how can such a large facility just vanish into thin air?

* * *

(Poppo Time Basement- Elsworth sits in the darkness, a fan behind him. He holds Sherry's Z-One card. Yusei and Bruno stand in front of him.)

Elsworth: This can't be… Sherry was…!

Yusei: We still don't know for sure if Sherry is in another dimension or not.

Elsworth: Yusei…

Crow: (Enters) Yusei, something unbelievable happened!

* * *

(Upstairs- Team 5ds and Team Shining Storm- with the exception of Aura, Misaki and Saph- are watching TV. Yusei, Bruno, Crow and Elsworth run upstairs.)

Jack: Look at this. (Presses play on the TV remote)

Angela (Via TV): We're LIVE at the airport, bringing you a broadcast of the World Racing Grand Prix's winning candidate team, Team New World!

Yusei: Those three are Yliaster's…

Sect: Team New World?

Lyra: Does such a team really exist?

Luna: What does this mean?

Sect: How is this possible?

Bruno: (Goes over to the computer and types in 'Team New World') Team New World… They were just formed from the world's top duelist friends and their tactics and their strategies are unknown to the world. No matter what site I go to, its gonna be the same info.

Sect: That's messed up! All of our memories are different from everyone else's in the world!

Leo: How do you explain that?

Yusei: (Runs to Bruno and puts his hand on his shoulder) Get up the tournament line-up table.

Bruno: Right. (Pulls up a copy of the line-up)

Yusei: Look, the tournament's changed!

Toru: What did you say?! (The others run over to the computer)

Elsworth: Team Sherry has disappeared.

Lyra: A falsification of history occurred.

Akiza: A falsification of history?

Yusei: If what Clark and the Yliaster trio said was true… they manipulated the past, so today's history was changed.

Jack: That can't be true.

Crow: So that shockwave was… The effects of history being distorted.

Leo: I see, so the Crimson Dragon protected us from that distortion.

Jack: If the actions of history were changed, that would explain why the Momentum Express was gone.

Toru: But if Yliaster had such a power, why didn't they eliminate all of us?

Akiza: Jack and Toru are right, if we Signers are a nuisance to their plans, why not just eliminate us?

Lyra: Maybe they can't interfere because of the Crimson Dragon's power…

Yusei: There _is_ one other possibility.

Jack: What is it?

Yusei: We might play an important role to them.

Sect: An important role?

Akiza: Does Yliaster need our existence to achieve something they want?

Leo: _I_ don't think that Yliaster wants us at all, it must be something else they're after.

Jack: Then that means that there's a contradiction…

Yusei: It's just as they said… They waited to show themselves during the WRGP. If that's the case and then our answer is to fight, we _can't_ back down. (Everyone nods.)

Trudge (Off): Yusei! Are you there?

Lazar: O-Officer trudge? This is bad, I have to hide somewhere! (Gets into a box) (Trudge and Mina come upstairs)

Trudge: Yusei, we need to talk to you.

Yusei: What's wrong?

Trudge: (Sits on the box Lazar hid in) This might be a little bit confusing.

Yusei: Confusing you say?

Trudge: Yeah, the World Raving Grand Prix may be cancelled.

Lyra: What did you just say?

Toru: Why would the Grand Prix have to be cancelled?

Mina: After hearing complaints about the WRGP from the public, because of the preliminary rounds. The steering committee decided it might be best to cancel the tournament.

Trudge: After that last incident occurred, it's no wonder. I tried everything I could, but they won't listen.

Mina: The Public Security Bureau directors are weak without Mr. Goodwin. If the deputy head was here, _he_ could do something.

Yusei: There's trouble with the directors?

Jack: I see, without the director here, these guys can't do anything by themselves.

Trudge: What do you mean?

Jack: You don't have what it takes.

Trudge: What are you saying?! (Falls off the box)

Mina: Anyway, the committee doesn't think by themselves. (Trudge sits back on the box)

Yusei: If the WRGP is cancelled now, our only fighting method is gone.

Jack: That's so stupid!

Lazar: Have you forgotten about me?

Trudge: What the—?

Lazar: (Picks us a screwdriver and sticks it through the lid of the box into Trudge's butt Trudge leaps off the box in pain. Lazar opens the box and climbs out.) I'm finally out of there.

Trudge: V-Vice Director Lazar!?

Mina: What are _you _doing here?

Lazar: Now that I'm here, you won't lose your only hope! I shall now make my return as Vice Director! (Salutes)

Yusei: Are you sure about that, Lazar?

Sect: Yeah, even if you go back, the job won't be as easy as you think it is.

Lazar: If I don't return, what kind of Vice-Director would I be? I've already made my decision. I'll fight against Yliaster alongside you!

Crow: Lazar…

Jack: Well, I don't know what you're going to do, but… If you'll fight with us, then that's fine.

Lazar: Right now, I'll return to Sector Security Headquarters! Section Chief Mina Simmington, Assistant Section Chief Tetsu Trudge, start the car and get out of here this instant!

Mina and Trudge: R-Right! (Run downstairs)

Lazar: Yusei Fudo… Jack Atlas… Crow Hogan… It has only been a short time, but I have learned a lot from my time here with you all. You have my gratitude… (Bows) I'll do whatever it takes to stop the WRGP from being cancelled! So, win and reveal Yliaster's true form, Team 5D's and Team Shining Storm! (Walks downstairs)

* * *

(Later- Lazar appears on screens around the city.)

Lazar: I am the Vice-Director of Sector Security, Lazar. Article 20 of the Public Security Bureau's rulebook states that I am now permitted to the take over as Director. As Director I will make sure that New Domino City safe, and the WRGP will continue as scheduled!

* * *

(Outside Poppo Time- Yusei stands by Elsworth's duel runner as he puts on his helmet.)

Yusei: You're going?

Elsworth: Yes. I'm going to travel to Sherry's location. She is alive somewhere… there has to be a clue of some kind.

Yusei: We'll do what we can to find clues about Sherry's location.

Elsworth: Yusei, it shames me that I was unable to acknowledge you to the end… But I wish you all the best of luck. (He drives away)

* * *

(Z-One's room. Sherry Lays unconscious on the ground, Z-one stands beside her in the form of her father.)

Sherry: (Wakes up, seeing her father's face) Father… (Sits up) Where are we? Where was I taken to?

Z-One: No, that is not the case. And I am not Dr. LeBlanc. Your heart is simply showing me to you as Dr. LeBlanc.

Sherry: Who in the world are you?

Z-One: I am the one… who knows the truth.

Sherry: The truth!

Z-One: If you desire to know the truth, I can show it to you. But once you see it, your fate will change greatly.

Sherry: I don't care… I want to know! What do you mean by this "_truth_"?

Z-One: Then come with me. (Offers his hand to her)

Sherry: (Slowly moves her hand to Z-One's and they disappear into a white light)

* * *

(Neo Arcadia Movement Rooftop- Lyra stands alone)

Lyra: The place which leads to the destruction of mankind and the last momentum… What did Yusei's dad mean by that? Now that I think about it, we did see him once before… What did he say about the momentum that day? (Realises something.) It can't be that Yusei's dad is… (Takes her blank card out of her deck holster.) This means… I _have_ to master Accel Synchro… before it's too late!

* * *

Ride 6- End.


	8. The Turning Point- Me and My Duel Runner

AN: This chapter is half sub only episodes and half dub episodes and features the duel between Team Ragnarok and Team Shining Storm. As always my own original cards are in bold and reviews are very much appreciated! I hope you enjoy! :)

* * *

**Ride 7- The New Rivals and the Turning Point- Just Us and Our Duel Runners**

* * *

(Shop- Saph stands reading a magazine on the WRGP)

Saph: Huh? Duellists from the Realm of the Aesir? What is this? "The WRGP's winning championship candidates, Team Ragnarok are one of the world's Pro Teams in Turbo Duels. The trio composed of Haldor, Dragan and Broder all hold the powers of the three Lord of the Aesir cards. Odin, Thor and Loki… The Gods are said to have mysterious powers and are some of the world's strongest cards. While qualifying for the tournament, they defeated the other teams with their overwhelming power. By combining their abilities and popularity, they became the first Duel Kings since Yugi Moto." Hmph, "kings" my butt. Lyra's not gonna lose to _these_ jerks. Ah, I forgot! Today Lyra and the others are gonna be practicing with their duel runners. (Puts the magazine back on the rack and runs out of the shop.)

* * *

(Track- Toru rides his duel runner as Sect comes up to join him.)

Sect: I'm not gonna lose, Toru!

Toru: Don't underestimate the power of the Scrap Menace! (They both race neck-and-neck through the stadium)

* * *

(Stadium bleachers. Aura and Misaki are sat watching the duel.)

Aura: Both of them have good skills.

Misaki: It should be alright for when the tournament starts.

* * *

(Track- Lyra rides alone)

Lyra: ("The three emperors of Yliaster… They finally shown their faces. They falsified history and came to the Grand Prix. We can't let them destroy the city. I have to help Yusei prevent them from achieving their goal. I _have_ to achieve Accel Synchro! I _have_ to be faster! We _will_ protect New Domino City! In order to protect our future, we'll win this fight!") (Speeds up)

* * *

(Daimon Area- Saph runs alone through the streets)

Saph: Am I gonna make it? (She runs down an alleyway to another street and Yoshi rides out down the street, Saph doesn't notice him.)

Yoshi: WATCH OUT! MOVE OUT OF THE WAY! (Saph ducks and Yoshi sways and falls off the runner)

Taro: (Runs over to Yoshi, Jin runs to the Duel Runner and pick it up) Are you okay, Yoshi? (Helps Yoshi up)

Yoshi: Yeah…

Saph: A-Aw, aw, aw… That's dangerous, ya know! (Stands up as Yoshi and Taro run over to her)

Yoshi: I-I'm sorry! My Duel Runner just suddenly spun out of control!

Saph: Duel Runner? (Jinbei wheels the Duel Runner over to Saph and the others) _That_ thing's a Duel Runner?

Yoshi: I'm really sorry.

Jin: There's no reason to apologise Yoshi. It's this girl's fault for suddenly running across the road like that.

Saph: Huh?

Taro: Jin! You okay? No injuries?

Saph: I'm fine! (Goes to run to the stadium falling to her knees, she's sprained her ankle with a graze on her knee.)

Taro: That knee of yours is swollen. We need to treat it straight away.

Saph: Don't worry about it… Something like this ain't gonna… (Tries to walk away but is brought to her knees again.)

Taro: (Puts a hand on Saph's shoulder) Don't push yourself. Our hotel is close to here.

Saph: (Turns to Taro) Huh? (Taro smiles.)

* * *

(Hotel- Jin pushes the runner to the car park, Taro carries Saph on his back and Yoshi walks up to the door to open it. In the hotel room- Taro puts a plaster on Saph's knee, Jin looks out the window.)

Taro: There you go.

Saph: Thanks. And by the way, forgive me for asking but… you guys _live_ here?

Taro: We only sleep here.

Yoshi: We came from the country to participate in the Grand Prix. (Walks over with a cup of water)

Saph: Huh? For the World Racing Grand Prix?

Yoshi: (Gives the water to Saph) Yeah, here you go.

Saph: (Takes the water) Thanks. (Drinks the water)

Taro: Our skills are average, I guess. we wanna see how strong everyone else is.

Saph: See everyone's level of skill, huh? So, how did the qualifying round go for you guys?

Yoshi: Great!

Saph: You won! So that means that you guys are gonna be in the tournament finals like us?

Taro: Your team as well?

Yoshi: Ehh, well…

Saph: Oh, I'm Saph. I'm from Team Shining Storm. (Sips some more water)

Yoshi and Taro: Team Shining Storm!? (Jin turns around to the others)

Yoshi: Isn't that Lyra Koto's team?

Saph: Yup. Lyzy's my best friend. Her friend works in a garage near here.

Jin: (Walks over to the others) That's nonsense…

Yoshi: That's amazing, Saph! Being in a team with Lyra. I'm a big fan of hers. I love her strategies! Hey, could you get an autograph for me?!

Saph: S-Sure. Why not?

Yoshi: Really?! Just wait a bit. (Goes into his bag)

Taro: Team Shining Storm… That means that we're rivals. (Yoshi fishes out a pen and pad of paper)

Saph: I suppose it does.

Taro: We're Team Taiyo. I'm the leader, Taro. And these guys are Jin and Yoshi. It's nice to meet you.

Saph: Yeah. Hold on. Wait a sec. are you entering the tournament finals with that Duel Runner from before?

Taro: Of course. It's the only Duel Runner we have.

Saph: Just that Duel Runner?

Yoshi: Yeah, the three of us will use that.

Saph: Eh?! The three of you are using _that_ shabby thing?! (Jin glares at Saph) S-Sorry.

Taro: Forget it, it's nothing you have to apologise over. It may _look_ shabby, but to us, it's a precious Duel Runner. It's a Duel Runner carrying a small piece of the three of us.

Saph: Taro…

Yoshi But we got beat by _those guys_.

Saph: "_Those_ guys"?

Taro: Remember the guys that appeared during the tournament?

Saph: The Ghost?!

Taro: The Ghost?

Saph: (Nods) Yeah. That's what Lyra and the others called them.

Taro: They broke our Duel Runner. We got beat, so we couldn't move on.

Saph: Then I'll ask Lyra to help.

Yoshi: Lyra!?

Saph: Yeah, she and Misaki will fix it for you! Misaki knows everything about Duel Runners! Shall we go now?

Taro: I appreciate the favour but… we can fix the Duel Runner ourselves. Because that Duel Runner is… what the three of us all chipped in together to build.

Saph: But it's a problem if it's broken. You can't enter the tournament without a Duel Runner, right? Please let us help! My friends can fix it for sure! That way, you guys can enter the tournament finals. So, c'mon and let me ask 'er!

Jin: We already _told_ you that we don't need any help! Every person we run into does nothing but insult us!

Taro: Jin!

Saph: I wasn't trying to do anything like that… I just wanna help you guys out.

Jin: And that's why I'm telling you to mind your own business!

Saph: (Stands up and puts the empty cup down) Okay then, I understand. Then _try_ winning! (Walk outs)

Yoshi: Saph!

Jin: Leave her alone.

* * *

(Street- Saph walks alone)

Saph: What's wrong with that guy? He finally found someone to help him and he denies it. (Sees workmen repairing the damage to the city from the Diablo attacks. Hears Team Taiyo come out of the hotel and she hides.)

Taro: We can't let the damage of our Runner stop us from entering the tournament

Yoshi: I know.

Jin: Let's try starting the engine. (They start tinkering with the runner)

Saph: (Walks back around the corner and peeks at them)

Yoshi: As I thought, it's no use.

Saph: (Walks away)

* * *

(Toru's Garage- Misaki and Lyra stand near the computers with Saph)

Lyra: Repair a duel runner?

Saph: It belongs to Team Taiyo. They only have one Duel Runner and it was damaged in a duel with the Ghosts. Taro and the others told me to leave them alone, but I _can't_ do that!

Lyra: I understand. Take me there.

Saph: Really?

Misaki: A home-made Duel Runner, huh? That sounds pretty interesting. I'll help too.

Saph: Thanks, you guys!

* * *

(Park- Team Taiyo stand on the grass with the Duel Runner)

Taro: There's nothing we can do.

Yoshi: What should we do, Taro? Now we can't enter the tournament finals.

Jin: Damn it! (Notices Lyra, Misaki and Saph) Huh? (The others look at the girls who have just joined them)

Yoshi: Saph… It's Lyra!

Saph: I'm probably out of line here, but if you haven't been able to fix it by now—

Misaki: (Walks over to the Duel Runner) So this is the home-made Duel Runner.

Jin: Don't touch it!

Misaki: Huh?

Jin: We told you that we don't need any help!

Taro: (Puts his hand in front of Jin, smiling at Misaki, then at Lyra and Saph) Thanks, Saph. To be honest, we're completely stuck here.

Jin: Taro!

Taro: Sorry, Jin. I just don't know what else we can do here.

Jin: But why should we ask _these _girls for help?! Didn't we get this far without asking for anyone's help? It's been just the three of us since the start! Taro!

Taro: Then you don't care if we make it into the finals, Jin?

Jin: Huh?

Taro: We didn't know if we'd win at the start, but we did. It could've just been luck, but we won the next match as well. Then the tournament continued… You may be right. Fighting by ourselves has some meaning. But I would reconsider. I wanna see how far our duel skills take us in this tournament!

Saph: Taro…

Taro: Please Jin. Without this Duel Runner, we can't enter the finals! Jin…

Jin: Do what you want!

Taro: Thanks, Jin.

Yoshi and Taro: Please help us!

Lyra: Right. (Misaki is already tinkering)

Yoshi: Hey, wait, she's already touching it.

Misaki: These are such good materials!

* * *

(Toru's garage- Aura enters. Sect and Toru are by the computers.)

Aura: Lyra—

Sect: Ohh, it's Aura. If you're looking for Lyra, she's out with Saph and Misaki.

Aura: Really…? (A few minutes later- Sect is making hot chocolate)

Sect: Exhibition duel?

Aura: To prepare for the tournament finals, Lazar called for Team Ragnarok. (Sect hands her a mug) Thanks.

Toru: He's thinking into this too much. (Sect passes Toru a mug)

Sect: It seems interesting. Team Ragnarok are our next opponents, and they possess the legendary Aesir cards.

Aura: Since we're facing them next in the finals, getting a glimpse of their decks wouldn't hurt.

Sect: Wanna check it out?

Toru: If there's no other choice? Let's do it!

* * *

(Park- Misaki and Lyra are still working on the Duel Runner)

Misaki: (Takes out the can with wires) Oh, I see, you've been using this instead of a momentum energy provider.

Lyra: If you don't have a regulator to work with, this is the next best thing.

Yoshi: Um… (Walks over to Lyra and the others and they look up at him) Err… well… W-Would you please sign something for me?! On a book, a piece of cardboard, a card… anything will do! (Shows his deck to Lyra)

Saph: Wow, they're all normal monsters.

Jin: You idiot! Why the heck would you show off your whole deck like that?! (Takes Yoshi's deck from him) You really are dense, you know that?

Yoshi: But I forgot my sketchbook. I don't have anything else for him to autograph…

Jin: Don't make me remind you, these guys will be our rivals in the upcoming duels!

Yoshi: S-Sorry… I won't do anything else…

Misaki: What's this? (Takes out a metal clothes hanger which is bent out of shape)

Saph: A clothes hanger?

Misaki: Why would it be in here of all places?

Lyra: Look carefully, if you have no Y-hook, you bend it like this so it'll fit. (Tinkers with the hanger and Duel Runner.)

Misaki: Ahh, I see now.

Lyra: A long time ago, my dad used the same method to build _his_ Duel Runner.

Yoshi: Your dad did, Lyra?

Lyra: Yeah. He was from Satisfaction Town. He'd use scrap materials to make his Duel Runner.

* * *

(Exhibition Duel Stadium- There is a large crowd of people and the MC stands on stage with a microphone. Crow, Jack, Akiza, Sect, Toru and Aura stand with each-other in the crowd.)

MC: It's finally come to pass! The World Racing Grand Prix Finals! There have been deemed the winning candidates! The duellists from the Realm of the Gods! Team Ragnarok! (A spotlight shines on Team Ragnarok as they enter) Team Ragnarok wields the power of Odin, Thor and Loki, the three lords of the Aesir! They are among the world's strongest duellists! This is a pro-duelling team with many legends from the past!

Sect: That's Team Ragnarok, huh?

Akiza: They sure look strong.

Aura: Do you guys thing they really come from the Realm of the Gods?

Crow: Hmph! What "Power of the Gods"?

Toru: Yeah, it's obvious who's superior!

MC: Let's get on with the exhibition duel! The first opponent will be the man who breaks his foes with the hammer of a God! He goes by the name- Dragan!

Dragan: My opponent is you! (Points his finger at Jack) Jack Atlas!

MC: What a decision Dragan has made! Challenging the former Master of faster himself- Jack Atlas! God VS King! This is bound to be an interesting duel!

Jack: Fine! I'll take you on!

* * *

(Duel Field- Dragan and Jack stand on opposite sides, each with their duel disks on)

Jack: Bring it on already! I'm going to make sure that you regret choosing me!

* * *

(Crowd- Akiza, Sect, Toru, Crow and Aura stand together)

Akiza: Who _is _this Dragan guy?

Sect: I can feel something devastating in the air…

* * *

(Duel Field)

Jack and Dragan: LET'S DUEL!

Dragan: I'll start things off! My turn! (Draws) I summon Tanngrisnir of the Nordic Beasts in attack mode! I set one card face-down and end my turn!

Jack: 1200 attack points? You can't beat me with a card like that! My turn! (Draws) I special summon Vice Dragon! This card can be special summoned from my hand when monsters only exist on your side of the field. When it's summoned by this effect, it's attack points are cut in half. And now, I summon Dark Resonator! And now I'm tuning my level 5 Vice Dragon with my level 3 Dark Resonator! In an inferno of power and might, a blazing new beast is now forged! I Synchro Summon the Red Dragon Archfiend!

MC: It appeared right away! Jack Atlas' ace monster, Red Dragon Archfiend!

Jack: Red Dragon Archfiend, attack Tanngrisnir of the Nordic Beasts! Absolute Power Force!

MC: Dragan has already taken 1800 points of damage! (Dragan LP- 4000 2200)

Dragan: So, this is what an attack from the former king feels like… This alone is make believe!

Jack: What?

Dragan: When Tanngrisnir of the Nordic Beasts is destroyed, I can special summon two Beast Tokens!

Jack: I set a card face-down and end my turn!

Dragan: It's my turn! (Draws) I special summon Guldfaxe of the Nordic Beasts! This card can be special summoned from my hand when there's a Synchro monster on the field! Now I tune my two level 3 Nordic Beast Tokens with my level 4 Guldfaxe of the Nordic Beasts! Behold as the Nordic glaciers of old give way, and from the deepest chasms of ice, an ancient and powerful hero emerges, a hero who wields the quaking power of a pounding avalanche! I synchro summon!

* * *

(Crowd)

Crow: Here it comes!

* * *

(Duel Field)

Dragan: … (His rune eye activates) Behold, Thor, Lord of the Aesir!

MC: It's here! Dragan's ace monster! The God card, Thor, Lord of the Aesir!

* * *

(Crowd)

Sect: He's…

Aura: One of the world's awed Lords of the Aesir…! (The building begins to shake)

Crow: What the—?

Akiza: Huh?

Toru: What's happening? (On the Duel Field- Red Dragon Archfiend and Thor both glow and emit light waves)

Sect: Don't tell me… The Crimson Dragon's power is resonating towards the God's own power…! (The clouds outside the stadium turn black)

* * *

(Duel Field)

Dragan: Thor, Lord of the Aesir, attack Red Dragon Archfiend! Polarising Pound!

Jack: Red Dragon Archfiend! (He's about to flip his trap but doesn't. The windows crack, thunder is cast down from the sky and the waves rolling on the sea turn violent)

Dragan: Hah!

* * *

(Crowd)

Crow: they're beginning to clash…

Aura: Think we'll be okay?

Toru: Run for it! It's collapsing…!

* * *

(Duel Field)

MC: Cancelled! The duel has been cancelled! (The monsters vanish and the duel shuts down)

Dragan: I spared you this time around.

Sect: What a monster. (Outside the sky returns to normal)

* * *

(Park- Misaki screws the final screw back into the Duel Runner)

Misaki: And that does it.

Saph: Is it fixed?

Lyra: Yeah.

Yoshi: Let's try it out.

Taro: Yeah.

Yoshi: (Dons his helmet and gear, then gets on the Duel Runner, twists the right bar) Wow, it's a lot different!

Saph: Hurry! Hurry!

Yoshi: Right. (Starts up the Duel Runner)

Taro: What acceleration!

Yoshi: A-Amazing! To be in such a speed! And the handling is… Alright! (Swinging the runner around 180 degrees, skidding to a stop before accelerating again past his friends) Yaa~hoo~!

Jin: Is that really our Duel Runner?

Saph: This is great. Now you can enter the tournament finals!

Taro: Yeah. Thanks Lyra, Misaki.

Lyra: (She and Misaki nod) All you guys need to do now is try your best in the World Racing Grand Prix.

* * *

(The Next Day- Inside the Stadium- The different teams are lined up on a platform. Lazar stands at the front.)

Lazar: Everyone, I apologise for the wait! We will now release the official World Racing Grand Prix Finals Line-up! In the A block we have… (The A Block Bracket is shown on Screen)

Sect: So, we're in the B Block?

Misaki: Not only that, Yusei and the others will have to go through Team New World before we can.

Toru: So, we're their last line of defense if noting works? No pressure…

Lyra: We have to make sure that we win all of our duels.

Sect: Right.

Lazar: And now, here's the B Block! (The B Block Bracket is shown on screen)

Aura: Huh?

Toru: Oh, no.

Sect: I can't believe we have to fight Team Ragnarok so soon…

Lyra: Team Ragnarok… the favourites?

Toru: Yeah. But hear this, their duellist Dragan almost defeated Jack Atlas.

Lyra and Misaki: What?

Sect: It's true. Whilst you guys were helping out Team Taiyo, me, Aura and Toru went to the stadium to see what the other finalists were made of.

Aura: Dragan was selected for a duel against Jack, fortunately, the duel wasn't finished… but still. Their Aesir cards are… unbelievable…

Lyra: We have to stop Yliaster. I say the best course of action is to allow ourselves to make it to the finals.

Team Shining Storm: Right.

* * *

(Evening- New Domino Plaza- Arc Cradle looms over New Domino City. Team Ragnarok stand at the railing)

Dragan: I see now what you were speaking of, Halldor. (In Halldor's left eye, a blue 'F' rune lights up against his iris. In Dragan's eye, a 'P' rune shines green.) This is most troubling.

Halldor: Indeed, it is, Dragan. _Most_ troubling.

Broder: It seems a grave threat is approaching. (His rune eye glows magenta. They look up again toward the Arc Cradle. Lyra, Toru, and Sect ride towards the same plaza. They brake a distance away, looking up at Arc Cradle.)

Toru: Check it _out_...!

Sect: What _is_ that thing?

Toru: I dunno, but it _can't be good_. (Lyra puts up his helmet visor.)

Broder: Whatever it is, it is intriguing to know we're not the only ones who can see it. (The three duelists of Team Ragnarok regard them from the shallow set of stairs.)

Lyra: It's Team Ragnarok!

* * *

(Halldor regards Team Shining Storm with a stiff frown. Broder smiles slightly, Dragan shows a face devoid of emotion. Lyra, Sect and Toru step forward to face them at the bottom of the steps. All three Rune Eyes light up and Lyra and Toru's marks light up, along with Sect's red Beelze eyes.)

Toru: What's with their eyes?!

Sect: I dunno, Toru; but something's happening that's activating your marks and our seals!

Broder: Ah, yes, we've heard quite a bit about _you_ three. The ones who bear the marks of the dragons!

Dragan: As you seem to have noticed...

Halldor: (Points to his eye) We three bear a mark as well.

Lyra: So those aren't contacts?

Halldor: Enough joking. The safety of our world hangs in the balance.

Lyra: '_Hangs in the balance_'?

Halldor: That's right. This mysterious object in the sky, has released a cosmic force that has altered time and space and now threatens our very existence. The object in the sky is an _omen_ for this... Fimbulwinter will be here soon.

Lyra: Fimbulwinter?

Halldor: _Yes_... it is an event well-known in Norse mythology. It is an epic battle.

Lyra: Wait, what're you saying, that this battle is gonna happen _soon_?

Halldor: Yes. _How_ soon, I know not... but... I can tell you that I believe this object that we see floating above... has a connection with the duelists who have formed Team New World.

Lyra: How do you know all of this?

Halldor: My eye shows me _many things_; and one of them is quite dreadful.

Lyra: Huh...!

Halldor: Team New World _must be defeated_... and that is our mission— the mission of the duelists with the Rune Eyes! Lyra, three bear the Rune Eyes because we bear the power of the three mighty legends. These legends you may've heard of; they were noble, they were righteous, they were the Nordic Gods.

Lyra: The three _Nordic_ Gods? What're you talking about, aren't those just cards?

Halldor: Ah, they are _much more_ than that. The Nordic Gods once existed as flesh and blood. It's true, they are cards _now_. But cards that still hold the power of the gods themselves! You see, they were sealed in these cards... so they would be available when the world needed them. Well, now they are needed. I know because I saw the threat that approaches. They say the three Nordic Gods, have the power to fend off the gravest of threats. So, we are going to use that power, against the threat that is now fast approaching. After all, this is our duty.

Lyra: We're still talking about the Emperors, right?

Halldor: That is correct, Lyra, they hold the key to everything. Which is why we must face them, because only _then_, will the full scope of their plan be revealed.

Sect: So, taking on Team New World is why you entered this whole thing?!

Lyra: Listen, guys, we wanna take them down, too. We should all just work together.

Halldor: (Shows his Odin card, and it lights up.) Sorry, but I'm afraid the three Nordic God Cards, don't believe you're an ally worth _having_, Lyra.

Lyra: What?

Halldor: (Smiles condescendingly.) The person who was going to bring calamity to the world, was your _god-father_, was it not, Lyra? And since you have inherited his _throne_, you have it in you to cause the same damage that he did.

Lyra: That's not true! I may have inherited Arcadia's throne, but I don't intend to bring a war like my god-father did! He was bad, and I'm not. I inherited the dreams of my own family, it's why I'm in this tournament, to help psychic duellists over the world like my _real_ dad did, _not_ like my god-father!

Halldor: _So you say_, but I suppose we'll just have to let our upcoming duel reveal what's what.

Toru: Just forget about these three _bozos_, Lyra. It's not like we need their help, anyhow.

Dragan: Ah, Toru, I see your _diva attitude_ is just Like Jack Atlas'.

Toru: My _what_?!

Dragan: You heard me! You're so arrogant I'll bet you still think you really _are_ a championship duellist!

Toru: Are you sure about that? Don't go mocking me, Dragan!

Dragan: I couldn't be _more_ sure, after all, guys like you are the reason I lost heart in duelling.

Toru: I am?

Dragan: Yes! It all started one morning when I decided it was time for me to leave home and make a name for myself as a duelist. However, in order to do that, I would need to find a card that was as strong as my competitive instincts. I soon found what I was looking for. One of the three Nordic God Cards. Thor. My father was there with me. He saw the connection I felt to Thor. _And_ he saw Thor's might! My father was badly injured when the cave collapsed. Luckily, got 'im to a hospital. However, the operations that my father needed to get better weren't cheap. And unfortunately... we had no money. I didn't know _what_ to do... Until... An opportunity presented itself. I couldn't refuse. But at the same time, I couldn't understand why _I_ was selected to be Jack's opponent. Back then, he was a duelling star. But soon I realized— they wanted me to be your opponent _because_ you were a star. See— I was a nobody. They figured I would to what I was told— especially if the _price was right_. And what I was told... was to _lose the match_. Losing on purpose was against every instinct I had as a duelist— but with my father's wellbeing on the line, I had to _reject_ those instincts. I had to accept the instructions that Lazar gave me and throw the match!

Toru: You liar! Jack defeated you with _pure skill_ in that duel, that's all!

Dragan: No! He defeated me because he was a _product_ that made Goodwin money, and he wanted to _keep_ making money; but now... it's payback time! Toru, I can see it in your eyes, you _know_ it's true.

Toru: Rrrrggghhh...!

Dragan: Our duel— _was a setup_! All one needs to do is remember how the events of that day unfolded. Perhaps the _crowd_ was too pumped up to notice, but _he_ must've seen that the fix was in! His moves were _pathetic_, Toru! I saw a _myriad_ of ways to take him down. But I _wasn't allowed to use_ any of them! The crowd went crazy. That's what they came to see, after all; the star monster of their star duelist— It made me _absolutely sick_. Seeing the way he was _showboating_, how he was so full of _false confidence_— it awakened the competition in me. Suddenly, I found myself wanting to beat him, no matter _what_ the cost. I lost the match... but I won my father's health. I never _regretted_ what I did... but at the same time, I never stopped thinking about what _could've_ been.

Toru: Oh, please— you're just _sore_! I'll bet you created that _whole story_ just to make yourself _feel better_! The truth is, though, you lost _fair and square_!

Dragan: No, Toru, the truth _is_— if I had used my trump card, I would've won the match.

Toru: You're off your rocker!

Dragan: Enough small talk— we can settle this matter _another way_!

Toru: Yeah; with a _match_! So, since we have to duel for the Grand Prix anyhow, this should make things _extra_ interesting! (Dragan's Rune Eye lights up, then Broder's, then Halldor's. The Signer and Beelze marks glow.) Huh?

Lyra: Huh.

Sect: Huh?

Halldor: Then it's settled! Tomorrow we duel to settle things between Toru and Dragan— but even more importantly, to see which of our teams gets to advance to the Grand Prix semi-finals—

Lyra: Where we'll have the chance to take on the _real_ villains— so you'd better believe— we're gonna _rev it up_!

* * *

(Lazar's Office- Lazar playing Mario on DS.)

Lazar: Come onn... get there...! Ooh, yeah... that's it...! (The door slides open and Jack strides in unannounced. Lazar jumps, hides the game, and switches to paperwork. Lazar gasps.) Eeep! Don't you knock?! I'm very busy here!

Jack: I want you to tell me _right now_, Lazar, is it true what he said?!

Lazar: (Stops scribbling.) He who?

Jack: Dragan, from Team Ragnarok! He said you _paid him_ to throw the match back when we duelled! He said the whole thing was _set up_.

Lazar: Well, of _course_ it was. (Sees the Jack and quickly scribbles on some paperwork.) Euh, I mean, of course it was a _lie_, what he said.

Jack: (Leans forcefully on the desk, Lazar cowers.) Quit playing games, runt!

Lazar: (His 'paperwork' is increasingly shaky scribbles on blank paper.) Ahh...

Jack: You _did_ pay 'im, didn't you?! Tell me why!

Lazar: (Starts to sweat) Why? Oh, I wish I could help you out, Jack, but, you see, it was such a long time ago and at my age...

Jack: I see. So, you _don't remember_. (Jack reaches over and grabs Lazar by his collar, pulling him up nose-to-nose.) Well, maybe I can jog your memory!

Lazar: Ah, no need for that; somehow it all just came back to me! Here's the thing, Jack, back when you faced Dragan you were a big turbo-duelling star. And Director Goodwin wanted to keep it that way; after all, a big name draws a big crowd, and a big crowd draws _big cash_.

Jack: Huh!

Lazar: Ah, don't take it _personally_, Jack; it's showbiz! I mean you were _still a very good duelist_, just maybe not... ooh... (Jack sets him down gently) ...Quite as good as you thought you were. (He watches Jack walk out, then the door shuts behind him. Lazar flops back down into his chair with a sigh of relief.) That's right— and stay out!

* * *

(Toru's Garage)

Misaki: I can't believe it's true. I can't believe Goodwin paid Dragan to throw the match.

Sect: Yeah, well, when it comes to that snake _Goodwin_, I can believe pretty much _anything_. I just worry about _Jack_— this can't be too easy for 'im.

Saph: No joke, you guys, so maybe we should all just _drop_ it! Whaddya say, Lyra?

Lyra: Yeah.

Toru: Hey— (Runs upstairs, showing everyone a small box.) You _gotta_ check this out.

Saph: Wait— is that—

Toru: Yep, it's Jack's movie! You know, about his rise to the top? I heard Jack duelled Dragan back in the day and I thought we could watch to prep up! Uh- what's wrong?

Lyra: It's, a long story.

Toru: (Slides open the disc case.) Save it— for after the movie! Heh! (Hands Lyra the video case and puts the disc in the player. Lyra looks at the front of the case.)

Lyra: Hmph...

* * *

(Middle of New Domino City. Jack stands on a bridge, slouching, watching LED signs reflect on the water.)

Jack: "(I can't believe Dragan was telling the _truth_.") (Pounds a fist on the brick.) I was _never_ a duelling champ! (Walks away from the rail, shoulders hunched.) I was a _chump_... and I always will be.

* * *

(Toru's Garage- On the TV screen, is a duelling field diagram with two cards face-down and Top Runner on the field.)

Bruno: Shush! Jack's movie's playing! (Misaki, Aura and Saph watch closely from the couch, Sect and Toru from chairs, and Lyra stands behind them, arms folded.)

Movie Jack: Ha! I see you've been _paralyzed_ with fear! Well don't be ashamed; that's often the case when a _weak duelist_ like yourself faces me!

Movie Dragan: I summon Garmr of the Nordic Beasts!

Movie Jack: My turn now- first, I summon forth Power Breaker from my hand! Next, my level-four Top Runner will tune with that level-four Power Breaker! Behold, 6:00 in an inferno of power and might, a blazing new beast is now forged! I synchro-summon, Red Dragon Archfiend! Take heart, my little amateur duelling friend— Red Dragon Archfiend and I are about to put you out of your misery! Archfiend, attack!

Aura: Twenty-two-hundred points of damage in _one_ attack?

Movie MC: All Jack has to do now is connect with a direct attack next turn, and he'll _win this duel_!

* * *

(Toru turns off the TV.)

Misaki: Did you see that? After Garmr of the Nordic Beasts was destroyed, Dragan didn't try _any kind of counterattack_.

Sect: Right, yet I remember 'im saying that he could've _easily_ beaten Jack, had he not agreed to _lose_.

Lyra: And if you notice, Dragan had a facedown card out. A facedown card that he never used.

Misaki: Right. The card he could've won with. Huh? (Jack is walking the stairs.)

Toru and Sect: Huh?

Sect: Hey, Jack.

Jack: (Looks from Aura and Saph, aware something's going on that he's not supposed to know about. Sect scratches the back of his head, and Lyra frowns at the floor.) What's that down there?

Toru: (Jumps. He dashes to pick it up the disc and hide it.) Uh! That? Oh, it's nothing, nothing at all, see, it's gone! I have no idea what you're talking about! (Jack scowls. No one speaks, then Saph breaks the silence.)

Saph: Uh. Look, Jack, it's _nothing to worry about_. Who _cares_ that some guy let you win. I mean, I'm sure that kinda thing happens all the _time_!

Jack: Rrrgggh!

Saph: Huh?

Jack: What're you saying, that my entire duel record is built on lies?! That all the skills I thought I had are really just make-believe?! That I'm a giant _fraud_, a big fat _phony full of baloney_?!

Lyra: Whoa, Jack—

Jack: That's it, I'm out of here! (Storms downstairs again to go to Poppo Time.)

Saph: I didn't mean that it happens to _him_ all the time!

Aura: Wasn't it cute how he rhymed 'baloney' with 'phony'? (Lyra looks worriedly downstairs.)

* * *

(Poppo Time- Jack is sitting in the armchair on the stair landing in the dark, eyes closed, when Lyra enters from the front door to join him.)

Jack: Hey, Lyra. Sorry about blowing my top; this has just been really hard on me. Can you apologise to Saph for me?

Lyra: Of course, Jack. She _knows_ what you're going through.

Jack: Does she? I'm not quite sure _I_ do. See Lyra, as much as I want to be _mad_ at Dragan there's a part of me that can't help feeling sorry for him and all the awful things he had to go through.

Lyra: Listen; you can't keep _torturing_ yourself with this. There's nothing good that can come of it, Jack.

Jack: Maybe; but maybe not. (Pounds his fist on the arm of the chair.) That's the thing—a I don't know _what_ to think! Am I as good a duelist as I thought I was all these years?! Should I be _angry_ at Dragan or just let it _go_?

Lyra: There's one solution to your problem, Jack. (Jack looks up at Lyra.) At tomorrow's turbo-duel... Toru's gonna face Dragan with all of the strength that he has. _Let a duel sort this out_.

Jack: (Scowls, nods, and stands; he steps past Lyra, heading upstairs.) So be it, Lyra. One way or another, tomorrow will put this _all to rest_. (Lyra turns to walk to the door and watches Jack go, smiling slightly.)

* * *

(Stadium- The WRGP logo hangs holographically in the air above the site of the match. The duelling tracks of the final round course are a dizzying spiral.)

MC: Welcome, ladies and gentlemen, to the World Racing Grand Prix, where the stakes have _never_ been so high! (The stands are packed with fans of all ages, right up to the rafters. After all, this is the _start_ of the finals before the _semi-final_ round!

* * *

(Beside the track- Team Shining Storm stand ready and waiting.)

MC: Team Shining Storm is _revved up_ and ready to go full-throttle against their adversary of the day— Team Ragnarok! (Ragnarok's pit crew is in shades of green, orange, and white. Dragan, Broder, and Halldor await the match.)

MC _Can they keep their cool_ with their polarizing proficiencies and snowball their way to a victory?!

* * *

(Lazar's Viewing Platform- Lazar is sat on a sofa, a pair of bodyguards stand at the windows either side of him.)

Lazar: Ohh, sweet winds of destiny, I beg you— Please, oh please, let Toru win this duel, because if he doesn't there's a very good chance... that Jack's going to battle _me_! And I look _so much better_ in one piece. (One of the suits glances back at him. Lazar clears his throat and rises from the couch to walk to the window.) Hm. What I _meant_ to say, was, you deserve to win, Toru— to right a terrible wrong Jack was dealt! ...Yeah... that's it...

(Stadium- Toru and Dragan are glaring resolutely at each other across the track.)

Broder: The time has finally come, Dragan. (Dragan turns to his teammates.) ...For redemption!

Dragan: Broder... Halldor... thanks. If it wasn't for you two, I don't think I would've _ever_ recovered after I threw that match with Jack. But you both helped me carry on; with my duelling, with my _life_. (His teammates smile at him) So whatever happens today, I'm just thankful to be a part of Team Ragnarok.

Broder: (Puts a hand on Dragan's shoulder.) I'll tell you what's going to happen, Dragan; you're gonna show Toru _and all the world_ what should've happened all those years back.

Halldor: And as a result of that, we'll win our way to the final match. (Dragan nods.)

* * *

(Starting Line- Toru and Dragan take the starting line.)

MC: And our first two duelists have made their way to the starting line! Dragaaaaan and Toru! (Both look straight ahead, resolved.)

* * *

(Team Shining Storm Pit Booth)

Saph: Are you sure he's gonna be _okay_ out there?

Lyra: Yeah.

* * *

(Starting line- Speed World 2 activates on both screens.)

Duel Runners: Duel mode engaged.

Dragan: All right, Toru— it's time that we settle this once and for all!

Toru: You know what, Dragan? I don't think I coulda said it _any better myself_! (Countdown clock begins its count.) ("Time to see how good I really am!")

* * *

(Team Shining Storm Pit Booth)

Lyra: ("Here we go.")

* * *

(Starting Line- The clock turns green, and the two duelists leave the mark, Toru a length ahead of Dragan.)

MC: Team Shining Storm takes the lead!

* * *

(Duel Track- Toru and Dragan race out onto it, Dragan still well behind.)

* * *

(Team Ragnarok Pit Booth)

Broder: Whoa, Toru isn't wastin' any time!

* * *

(Duel Track)

Dragan: That's a pretty good top speed you've got for your runner there— but mine's even _faster_!

Toru: Way to go, Dragan, it seems you're gaining on me. Just one thing, though— that _wasn't_ my top speed! (They enter the curve and Toru leaves Dragan behind, cutting across his path toward the inside of the curve.) _This_ is!

MC: Toru has rounded the corner first!

* * *

(Team Shining Storm Pit Booth)

Sect: Yeah! It's Toru's move!

* * *

(Duel Track)

Toru and Dragan: Go time! (They draw their opening hands in unison.)

Dragan: Impossible...! The cards I drew...! They're the same as when Jack an' I duelled _before_...! It's as if... _Fate_ has stepped in...! (He and Toru fly down the track, out over the ocean.) ("I don't understand. How can this _be_? The cards I drew... they're the same as what I drew in my match with Jack. It can only mean one thing. Not only do Toru and _I_ want this settled— but a force _bigger than us_ wants it settled as well!")

Toru: My draw! (Draws) Let's get to it. I summon Scrap Chimera! I then end my turn with two face-downs. It's your move now, Dragan! So let's see if you _really_ have what it takes to win; _or_ if you're just _all talk_, simply a _sore loser_.

Dragan: ("I _am_ a sore loser— because I never should've lost in the first place!") Now to set things right, it's my draw! (Draws and smiles) Hmph. I summon Garmr of the Nordic Beasts! Next, I'll throw a facedown. (Looks down at the card that would have won him the previous duel, and slots it into place.) Your turn, Toru!

Toru: ("Indeed it is.") And _this turn_... Will be a _powerful_ one. I summon, Scrap Beast! Now, level 4 Scrap Chimera, tune your strength with level 4 Scrap Beast! Behold— as both these monsters meld into a metal monster formed from Scrap-Iron! I Synchro Summon the Scrap Dragon!

MC: I can't _believe_ it! Toru Kamiminosota has unleashed his ultimate monster in a _mere turn_!

* * *

(Team Shining Storm Booth)

Lyra: The question is...

* * *

(Team Ragnarok Booth)

Halldor: Can he finish Dragan off like he did last time, or will Dragan fend _him_ off?

Broder: Guess we'll find out.

* * *

(Team Shining Storm Booth)

Sect: I sure hope Toru knows what he's doing here.

* * *

(Team Ragnarok Booth)

Halldor: At last, it's time for some payback!

* * *

(Duel Track)

Toru: All right, Dragan— this is what you _wanted_, right? We're at the exact point you and Jack were at right before ya threw your match! And now, Dragan, I'm going to do the _exact same thing_\- Scrap Dragon, attack Garmr of the Nordic Beasts! Go, Scrap Cannon!

Dragan: I play my face-down! The trap Nordic Relic Brisingamen!

* * *

(Team Shining Storm Booth)

Saph: Whoa!

Sect: Wonder what it does?

* * *

(Duel Track)

Toru: A piece of jewellery? _That's_ what you've been waiting to play, for all of these years?

Dragan: Ohh, no, Toru, it's not just _some_ piece of jewellery. It's one with a very special ability; an ability that changes the attack points of one of my monsters to match that of one of _yours_! And the monster I'm choosing to match is your Scrap Dragon!

* * *

(Team Shining Storm Booth)

Saph: Oh no, so now _Dragan's_ monster is as strong as Toru's!

* * *

(Duel Track)

Dragan: But there's more. Since Garmr's been powered up by this effect, if he destroys one of your monsters, you take damage equal to that monster's attack points!

Toru: I _what_?

* * *

(Team Shining Storm Booth)

Bruno: But that means—! If Dragan destroys Scrap Dragon, Toru's gonna take nearly _3000_ points of damage!

Sect: I guess that Dragan _wasn't_ just a sore loser...

* * *

(Duel Track)

Toru: Well played, Dragan; I'm impressed. But your little strategy won't mean a _thing_ if you can't follow through on your next turn. And I don't plan to _let_ you! I play a trap, Imperial Scrap-Iron Wall, so now, because I control a Scrap monster and one of your monster's attack points changed, I can select that monster and destroy it! _Go_, Scrap Dragon! And Scrap Dragon also gains 700 attack points; and lets me summon a Scrap monster from the grave, but it can't attack this turn! Welcome back, Scrap Chimera! And now Scrap Chimera's attack points are converted into damage! (Dragan LP- 4000- 2700)

* * *

(Team Shining Storm Booth)

Saph: All right! _That'll_ teach 'im to take on Scrap Dragon!

* * *

(Duel Track)

Toru: Now, Dragan, perhaps you see— our first match, would've ended _precisely_ as _this one_ did! Hehehehahahah—

Dragan: Oh, but _Toru_... hehehe, the match hasn't _ended_, _yet_. I always knew full _well_ that Garmr would be destroyed. It was the key to the next phase of my plan.

Toru: _Plan_?

Dragan: That's right; ya see, Toru, since Garmr has perished, I'm now allowed to summon this monster directly from my hand to the field. Now rise, Tanngnjostr of the Nordic Beasts in defense mode! At last, Toru, the _real_ battle begins!

* * *

(Team Shining Strom Booth)

Sect: All this time I thought that trap was Dragan's whole plan!

* * *

(Team Ragnarok Booth)

Halldor: He never even saw it coming.

Broder: Not surprised; Toru's part of Team Shining Storm and they aren't the brightest of bulbs.

Halldor: Indeed. If they were, they'd be _running for cover_ right now.

* * *

(Duel Track)

Toru: I now place one card facedown and end my turn.

Dragan: My draw! (Draws) First, I switch Tanngnjostr of the Nordic Beasts from defense mode to attack mode! And with this switch to offense comes an offensive reinforcement! I can now summon another Nordic Beast from my deck to the field. I'm choosing, _this_ ferocious brute! Tanngrisnir of the Nordic Beasts! And next, since you have a synchro monster on your field, I'm allowed to summon _this_ card from my hand; the tuner monster, Guldfaxe of the Nordic Beasts!

* * *

(Team Shining Storm Booth)

Aura: Not a tuner monster!

Sect: Oh, no.

Lyra: He's setting the stage to summon Thor, Lord of the Aesir!

Misaki: Of course...! _That's_ why the Brisingamen that Dragan used was so important! It set off a chain of events that made the conditions perfect for his _ultimate beast_!

* * *

(Duel Track)

Dragan: Now, without further ado, Level 4 Guldfaxe, tune with level 3 Tanngrisnir and level 3 Tanngnjostr! Behold, as the Nordic glaciers of old give way, and from the deepest chasms of ice, an ancient and powerful hero emerges! A hero who wields the quaking power of a pounding avalanche! (Dragan's Rune Eye lights up as he looks above him.) Behold— the ultimate— the supreme— Thor, Lord of the Aesir! (The sky has goes purple with moody clouds that crackle lightning. A beam of green light appears with Dragan's monster.)

* * *

(MC's Quarter's.)

MC: There he is, Dragan's ultimate monster! The mighty Thor, Lord of the Aesir! I'm so excited I can barely stand it! (He almost falls off the table he's standing on but regains balance.) Whoaaa! Or _stand up_!

* * *

(Back of Team Shining Storm's Booth)

Sly: What's the deal with _this_ monster?!

Seria: Besides being monstrous I don't know!

Sly: I've _heard_ of it card before... but I never thought that it _really existed_...!

* * *

(Team Shining Storm Booth)

Lyra: This card... it changes _everything_.

* * *

(Duel Track)

Toru: So, one of the three Nordic Gods has finally appeared! However, your _ace monster_ has just 3500 attack points. And as you recall, due to my trap, Scrap Dragon's points increased to the same amount! These numbers add up to just _one thing_, our monsters are still _evenly matched_!

Dragan: Well, he's about to be _knocked off it_! I activate Thor's special ability! With it, once per turn, I can negate the special ability of one of _your_ cards and then _use_ that special ability for _myself_— or I should say, for Thor!

Toru: What?!

Dragan: And, the ability I choose to negate and take is **Scrap-Iron Wall**, meaning that now Thor, Lord of the Aesir's attack points are boosted by 700!

* * *

(Team Shining Storm Booth)

Sect: Whoa, 4100 attack points!

* * *

(Team Ragnarok Booth)

Broder: What a cruel twist of fate; Toru kept **Scrap Wall** so that he could keep Scrap Dragon strong, but now, **Scrap Wall** is what will do Archfiend in!

Halldor: Not just Archfiend— Toru too, and all of Team Shining Storm.

* * *

(Duel Track)

Dragan: I've been waiting for this moment, Toru; ever since I let Toru win our first match all those years ago. And now, the moment is here! Thor, Lord of the Aesir! Attack Scrap Dragon! Go, Polarizing Pound!

Toru: Uuuuuuuaaaaaagggghhhh...! (Toru LP- 4000- 2800.)

MC: Oh, my _word_! Toru's ultimate monster has been mashed! And all it took was a single swipe from that super-powered hammer-swinger!

* * *

(Lazar's Viewing Platform- Lazar is pressed up against the glass, then falls over.)

Lazar: And I'm- neeext!

* * *

(Team Shining Storm Booth)

Lyra: Fight, Toru. Yes, it's true that Thor is strong— now _you_ be _stronger_!

* * *

(Team Ragnarok Booth)

Halldor: Hmph. Look at him; he's done-for.

* * *

(Duel Track)

Dragan: There's no question now, Toru; the duelist Jack thought you were was nothing but a _great big lie_ created by Goodwin. Heheheheh. The _truth hurts_, doesn't it! Well, don't worry— Thor is about to put you out of your misery— for _good_!

* * *

(MC's quarters.)

MC: Toru's ultimate monster has been mashed- and all it took was a single swipe from that super-powered hammer-swinger!

* * *

(Duel Track)

Dragan: There's no question now, Toru— the duelist you thought Jack was, was nothing but a great big lie created by Goodwin! I place two cards face-down and end my turn!

Toru: Ugh... _come on_. _Don't_ let 'im get to you, Toru, focus on the _match_. ("Focus on how to take that bludgeoning behemoth down! Because if _he_ goes, Dragan goes with 'im, and _then_, I'll have won back Jack's pride and Team Shining Storm will be well on its way to winning this match!") My turn! (Draws)

* * *

(Team Ragnarok Booth)

Halldor: My, my. Toru _still_ thinks he's in this.

Broder: Reality will set in soon enough.

* * *

(Duel Track)

Toru: First I summon the tuner monster Scrap Goblin in defense mode! Next, I switch Scrap Chimera to defense as well! Finally, I'll place one card face-down and _end my turn_.

* * *

(Team Ragnarok Booth)

Broder: Toru's fortifying his position! But it _won't do any good_.

* * *

(Duel Track)

Dragan: You _fool_, Toru! Do you _really think_ you can protect yourself from a God Card? My turn! And first, I'm activating my Nordic God Thor's special ability! With it, I can use your Top Runner's ability to increase Thor's attack points by 600!

* * *

(Team Shining Storm Booth)

Saph: So now he's even stronger?

Aura: That's right, Saph; Thor's ability lets him power up each turn.

Misaki: And Dragan's not done yet.

Lyra: Ugh...!

* * *

(Duel Track)

Dragan: Next I play the trap card, Nordic Relic Mjollnir! With Mjollnir, not only can Thor battle twice this turn, but he deals _you_ 1000 points of damage for every monster that he destroys in battle!

* * *

(MC's Quarters)

MC: Oh, my! This high-intensity matchup has just gone _hiiiigh voltaaaage_!

* * *

(Duel Track)

Dragan: Now, Thor, Lord of the Aesir, attack Scrap Goblin! Go, Thunderbolt Bludgeon!

Toru: (Life-Points 1800) Aaaaaaaaauuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhhh! (He and his runner go spinning backward, thrown out of control. He rights himself but doesn't push ahead, now far behind Dragan.)

* * *

(MC's Quarters)

MC: Uh-oh! Looks like Toru has been jostled out of control; and is drifting wildly down the duel track!

* * *

(Team Shining Storm Booth)

Lyra: Steady it out, Toru!

Misaki: He's fine.

Sect: But just _barely_! Something's _up_, Lyra.

Lyra: Yeah. It's like the damage Toru took was _real_.

All: Huh?

Aura and Saph: Wait, whadya mean, _real_!

* * *

(MC's Quarters)

MC: Whooaa! Unless this duel-caster is dreaming, it looks like Thor's power packs a _very real punch_!

* * *

(Behind Team Shining Storm's Booth)

Seria: But how is that possible when he's not even a psychic duellist? I _checked_! I can't believe it...

* * *

(Team Shining Storm's Booth)

Sect: Lyra, we gotta do something!

Aura: Yeah, Sect's right.

Lyra: Agreed. The question is, _what_? (Look toward the opposite booth.)

* * *

(Team Ragnarok Booth)

Halldor: How disappointing. I was almost certain that _it_ would appear... that there would be an epic clash. Oh well, I guess Thor simply scared it off.

Broder: No worries. There's still plenty of battle left to behold.

* * *

(Duel Track)

Dragan: For my second strike, Thor will now attack your Top Runner! Go, Thunderbolt Bludgeon! (Thor's hammer connects with Scrap Chimera, and Toru skids backward once again, gritting his teeth as his life-points drop to 800. He spins, going into a cloud of dust on the track, hidden from view.)

* * *

(Team Shining Storm Booth)

Saph: Toru, oh no!

* * *

(MCs Quarters)

MC: Toru is _hit again_! _Can he come back_ from such a slamming assault?!

* * *

(Team Shining Storm Booth- Sect bangs a fist on the table)

Sect: This just isn't fair! Toru's taking _real hits_ out there!

Saph: _Real hard_ hits.

Aura: Uhh, Lyra? What're we gonna do? Toru can't take much more of this.

Lyra: It's fine… Toru can handle it.

Aura: What? You're just gonna sit there and watch him get hurt?

Misaki: Lyra _knows_ what she's doing. And so does Toru.

Aura: I hope so…

* * *

(Duel Track)

Dragan: Had enough, Toru?!

* * *

(Lazar's Viewing Platform- Lazar falters back from the window and collapses onto the couch.)

Lazar: Oh no...! He's lost! Ugh! Toru's lost! Huh! (stands up) And he's going to blame _me_! I've got to pack my bags! I've got to hide out somewhere! Maybe grow a moustache!

* * *

(Team Ragnarok's Booth)

Halldor: Hm. One Shining Storm member down, a mere two more members to go.

* * *

(Team Shining Storm Booth)

Aura and Saph: Hold on!

* * *

(MC's Quarters)

MC: Toru _hasn't_ lost! He's weathered the wallop and looks _rarin' to go_!

* * *

(Duel Track)

Toru: Sorry, Dragan, but if you're lookin' to take me down, you're going to have to do a _lot better than that_!

* * *

(Lazar's Viewing Platform- Lazar is pressed up against the window again.)

Lazar: Hooray, Toru's still in this! No more moustache...! Ohh...

* * *

(Director's Blue Room)

Lester: Hohoho! My, this is _so exciting_! But then of course, watching humans squirm _always_ is! (Kicks his feet and laughs. Primo and Jakob sit silently.)

* * *

(Team Shining Storm Booth- Aura and Saph sigh with relief; Lyra and Misaki remain apprehensive.)

Saph: Toru had me _worried_ there!

Sect: Yeah, me too, but we should know _never_ to count him out! Heheh!

Aura: Yeah.

* * *

(Team Ragnarok Booth)

Broder: I must admit, I'm impressed.

Halldor: Indeed, Broder; he's plucky. It seems this duel means as much to Toru as it does to Dragan.

* * *

(Duel Track)

Dragan: So be it, Toru! If you want me to dish out even _more_ punishment, I'll be _happy to accommodate you_! Just remember, though, you asked for it!

Toru: Is _that right_!? Well you should remember something as well, Dragan— in a duel punishment can be dished out _both ways_, pal! I play my trap, Call of the Haunted, and with it, I can bring out a _ghost_ from the past, because I'm bringing back Scrap Chimera! And since Chimera was brought back, I can also summon _back_ my Dragon!

Dragan: Rrrghh…

Toru: You didn't _really_ think this duel was over, did you?!

Dragan: Hm!

* * *

(Duel Track)

Dragan: Toru went to great measures keeping those two tuners out. Clearly, he's planning to summon a synchro monster. And I say _go right ahead_; no monster stands a chance against Thor! I place one card face-down and end my turn!

Toru: Then now it's _my_ turn! So here goes! (Draws) First, I play the effect of the field spell Speed World Two! Now by removing 4 speed counters, you take 800 points of damage— for each speed spell card in my hand!

Dragan: (LP- 2300- 1500) I see, Toru, since you can't hurt Thor, you've set your sights on my l_ife-points_ instead.

Toru: Wishful thinking, Dragan; not only _can_ I hurt Thor, but I _will_, too! Right now! Here's your first helping of punishment— I activate Scrap-Iron Wall's effect in the grave, therefore, I can reduce my chimera's attack points down to the level of a monster in my hand, and speaking of that monster, I'm summoning him, Scrap Mind Reader!

Dragan: So, you brought 'im back to battle simply to use as a great big _shield_?

Toru: If only you were so _lucky_, Dragan.

Dragan: Say what?

Toru: (Raises a fist, and brings it to his chest, his fist lights up and so does the rest of him.) Dragan— I want you to look _very closely_ upon me. D'you see this glow? It's the glow of my raging spirit! My Phoenix _Soul_! (On the back of his neck, his seal lights up.) Level 1 Scrap Mind Reader, tune with Scrap Chimera and Scrap Dragon!

* * *

(Team Ragnarok Booth)

Broder and Halldor: Oh no!

* * *

(Duel Track- Toru brandishes his Wing Sign and raises his palm to the sky— in it appears a card.)

Toru: Behold as the stars high above in the sky, and the fire deep down below in the earth, collide in an earthly explosion to synchro-summon— **Scrap Phoenix Dragon**!

Dragan: Hah...!

* * *

(Team Shining Storm Booth)

Aura: That thing's huge! There's no way Toru can lose now!

Sect: Awesome!

Lyra: All right! Time to turn this duel around, Toru! Let's go!

* * *

(MC's Quarters)

MC: Absolutely astounding! Two titans are about to go toe-to-toe!

* * *

(Director's Blue Room)

Lester: What _is_ that monster? (Primo leans forward.)

* * *

(Team Ragnarok Booth)

Broder: (He and Halldor watch the duelists race past. Broder is typing hastily on his console.) I've never seen that beast before! I have no data on it! (He and Halldor both look up, stunned.)

* * *

(Team Shining Storm Booth)

Sect: Lyra... where'd Toru get that card?

Lyra: Satisfaction Town. It's... a _part_ of who he is.

* * *

(Team Ragnarok Booth)

Halldor: The **_Scrap Phoenix Dragon_**! My rune eye... (His rune eye lights up) senses a great deal of power!

* * *

(Team Shining Storm Booth)

Misaki: Lyra— look!

Lyra: **Scrap Phoenix Dragon** and Thor— it's like they're _squaring off_!

* * *

(Duel Track- The two shields keep kicking off sparks.)

Dragan: Seems today you've decided to unveil a new monster! So be it! Let's just see what 'e's got! Now, Toru— do your worst!

Toru: Impossible. See, **Scrap Phoenix Dragon** gains 500 attack points for every tuner monster that's in my graveyard. Right now, I have _two_; Scrap Beast and Scrap Mind Reader, so **Phoenix** powers up by 1000!

* * *

(Team Shining Storm Booth)

Saph: 4500 attack points?

Sect:** Phoenix** is the stronger monster!

Lyra: Right. Thor, Lord of the Aesir, has just _35_00 attack points. So that means, if **Scrap Phoenix Dragon** attacks and destroys Thor, 1000 of damage will be dealt, and Dragan'll have just 300 life-points left!

Misaki: And the best part is, on the next turn Toru will've accumulated four speed counters, so if he uses Speed World Two's effect—

Sect: Then no matter what monster Dragan has out on defense, Toru can still deal him 800 points of damage!

Saph: And that's _more_ than enough to beat 'im in this duel!

Aura: Mm-hmm.

* * *

(Duel Track)

Toru: Now, **Scrap Phoenix Dragon**, attack Thor, Lord of the Aesir! Go, Phoenix Soul Strike!

Dragan: It seems you _still_ don't understand. The three Nordic Gods aren't simply duel cards, they were once _real and ruled the earth_! Therefore, their power's real as well— and the likes of you will _never_ vanquish it! I play my face-down— Raging Sacred Curse! I'm only allowed to activate this card when a god is present on my field— a god like Thor! And because he is, I can now reduce one of _your_ monster's attack points by two thousand!

Toru: Oh no, **Scrap Phoenix Dragon**!

Dragan: Oh yes, and the monster affected by Sacred Curse can't be _disaffected_ with any of your spell or trap cards!

Toru: No!

Dragan: Next, I activate another trap card, Solemn Authority! Now, until my second standby phase, Thor, Lord of the Aesir isn't affected by the effects of any trap cards that you may seek to ensnare him with.

Toru: Ugh...

* * *

(Team Shining Storm Boot- Sect hits the counter with his fist.)

Sect: Oh, great! And things were looking so bright! _Now_ so long as Thor is on the field, not only can Toru not use a spell or trap card to power up **Scrap Phoenix Dragon**—

Misaki: But he can't activate _any_ trap card against Thor, Lord of the Aesir, either.

* * *

(Duel Track)

Dragan: Accept it, Toru— you've been outmanoeuvred, outmatched, and straight-up out-duelled!

Toru: You're wrong!

* * *

(Team Ragnarok Booth)

Broder: Poor Toru; he's clearly in denial. After all, Thor has 3500 attack points, and Toru's **Scrap Phoenix Dragon** now has but _25_00\. When this battle concludes, Toru will take 1000 points of damage. And since he only has a mere 800 left, he'll lose!

* * *

(Duel Track)

Dragan: It's over, Toru! Go, Thunderbolt Bludgeon!

Toru: Seems like it's all coming down to this! So, if you're with me, guys, let me know! (Brandishes his Wing Sign and it lights up.)

* * *

(Team Shining Storm Booth)

Aura and Saph: We are!

Misaki: We're here.

Lyra: Feel us—

Sect: And the bond we share!

Lyra: Go, Toru!

* * *

(Duel Track)

Toru: I activate my face-down card, the trap **Scrap Rebirth**! With it, I release **Scrap Phoenix Dragon**!

Dragan: You're dumping 'im?!

Toru: That's right- because due to Scrap Rebirth's effect, by sacrificing **Scrap Phoenix Dragon**, I can then bring back Scrap Dragon from my graveyard, and this time it's equipped with **Scrap Rebirth**. However, when I get _rid_ of **Scrap Rebirth**, Scrap Archfiend _must_ leave the field _with_ it!

* * *

(Team Shining Storm Booth)

Saph: How's this _happening_? I thought **Scrap Phoenix Dragon** could no longer be affected by Toru's spells or traps!

Lyra: He _can't_ be; but Toru didn't use his trap's _effect_ on **Scrap Phoenix Dragon**. Ya see, Saph, in order to use Scrap Rebirth, Toru had to release **Phoenix** as a _cost_.

Misaki: Uh-huh— and now Dragan's finally gonna pay the price!

* * *

(Duel Track)

Toru: Rise up- mighty Scrap Dragon!

Dragan: Huh! That was very clever, to dismiss phoenix, Toru. However, Scrap Dragon has just 3000 attack points! Thor, Lord of the Aesir overpowers him by 700!

Toru: We'll just _see_ about that!

Dragan: Huh?

Toru: Ya see, Dragan, **Scrap Rebirth** has a second effect; by sending a tuner monster and Rebirth to the grave, I'm allowed to summon the synchro I first released! So, guess who's comin' back!

Dragan: Oh no!

Toru: (Shows Scrap Searcher.) Now _this_ card from my hand, along with Scrap Dragon and the Scrap Rebirth out on my field, will be sacrificed so a great power can rise once more! Now— without _any further ado_— return to the duel, mighty** Scrap Phoenix Dragon**! And due to **Phoenix Dragon**'s special ability, an additional 500 points're infused into his attacking total for every tuner monster in my graveyard! So, since I have three— Scrap Searcher, Scrap Mind Reader, and Scrap Beast— Red Nova Dragon's assault capabilities are upgraded by a power-packed 1500!

Dragan: 5000 attack points!

* * *

(Team Ragnarok Booth)

Broder: Amazing...! By sending **Scrap Phoenix Dragon** to the grave and then re-summoning him to the field, Toru was able to sidestep the effect of Raging Sacred Curse! (sits) I've _never_ witnessed such a strategy before!

Halldor: And to make matters worse, Phoenix is now _stronger_ than Thor. _Much_ stronger!

* * *

(Team Shining Storm Booth)

Saph: Way to go, Toru!

Sect: Now, take 'im down, buddy!

* * *

(Duel Track)

Toru: I _intend_ to! **Scrap Phoenix Dragon**, attack with Phoenix Soul Strike!

Dragan: (LP- 900- 0) Aaaghh...!

* * *

(Team Ragnarok Booth)

Halldor: (Gasp)

Broder: Dragan!

* * *

(Duel Track- Dragan's runner vents open up, pouring steam. As he glides down the track, Toru pulls even with him, is fist in the air.)

* * *

(MC's Quarters)

MC: And the duel between Toru and Dragan has been decided! Behold, your victor!

* * *

(Team Shining Storm Booth)

Saph: Yeah!

Aura: All _right_!

Saph: Awesome, right on!

Sect: He did it! Toru won, Lyra!

Lyra: Yeah. (Lyra, Sect and Misaki bump fists. Aura, and Saph high-five)

Misaki: All right!

* * *

(Lazar's Viewing Platform)

Lazar: Toru... _won_...?! Ugh... I'm so relieved that he's not going to _knock me_ out that I could just _pass_ out! (Flops on the floor.) Ugh...

* * *

(MC's Quarters)

MC: This crowd is going _completely crazy_ for Toru!

* * *

(Duel Track)

Dragan: Well, it seems that you and Jack Atlas _truly are a champions_, Toru Kamiminosota.

Toru: Dragan, this duel with you has taught me not to care about titles anymore. There's only one thing that really matters now— where all my focus is.

Dragan: And where's that?

Toru: It's getting to the Grand Prix finals and helping to stop Team New World.

Dragan: I see... (Dragan looks down at his runner console, then closes his eyes.) It would seem that you and I are not all that different. After all, it's become quite clear that we both have the same ultimate goal. But Toru... only one of us can reach that goal, and even though I _do_ respect you now, I _can't let it be you_! It will be _my team_, the team with the Rune Eyes! (Rune Eye glows) Team Ragnarok!

Toru: What's this?!

* * *

(Behind Team Shining Storm's Booth.)

Sly: What's that shaking!?

* * *

(Team Shining Storm Booth)

Lyra: He's _back_?!

Misaki: Yeah, it sure looks that way!

* * *

(Duel Track)

Toru: _What is going on_!?

Dragan: _I_ may have lost, but _Thor_ has not. You see, when a god on the field is destroyed and sent to the graveyard he's summoned _back_ to the field during that turn's end phase!

Toru: He's _what_?!

Dragan: That's right, Toru Kamiminosota, your mighty **Scrap Phoenix Dragon** may've won this _early_ battle, but the war is far from over! Oh, and when Thor is re-summoned due to this special ability, _you_ take 800 points of damage!

Toru: Aaaaaaaagggh...!

* * *

(Team Shining Storm Booth)

Aura and Saph: Huh!

Lyra: He's drifting away!

* * *

(Duel Track- Toru can barely lift his head after enduring that attack, he's is all but fainting in his seat.)

* * *

(Team Shining Storm Booth)

Lyra: Toru— no!

* * *

(MC's Quarters.)

MC: Dragan is out! But Toru Kamiminosota is _hanging on by a thread_!

* * *

(Team Ragnarok's Booth- Steam from Dragan's runner fills the air as it halfway careens into Team Ragnarok's pit stop lane. A pit technician runs from Dragan to Broder, who's already ready and waiting on his runner, and hands him the relay sticker. Dragan encouragingly calls across to Broder as the latter slaps the sticker onto his arm.)

Dragan: Finish 'im off, Broder!

Broder: Heh! _That_ shouldn't be a problem, thanks to the _God Card_ ya left in play for me! (Thumbs-up, he peels out and enters the duel.)

Halldor: A great weight has been lifted from your shoulders, Dragan.

Dragan: I _guess_. I gave that duel everything I'm made of; guess I'm not made of _much_!

Halldor: Hmph. I sense _bitterness_ in your voice.

Dragan: It's just that Team Shining Storm is _really strong_.

Halldor: But _we_ are the ones who fight with the strength of the Nordic Gods. Strong they may be, but— Shining Storm will grovel before us three. (Broder zooms out onto the track.)

* * *

(MC's Quarters)

MC: Wheeling in for Team Ragnarok is a warrior named Broder! This snickering upstart is known for using transformation cards, which has earned him the nickname, 'the Trickster'! But will tricks be enough to stop Shining Storm?! Let's find out!

* * *

(Duel Track- Broder catches up to within shouting distance of Toru, he rises halfway off of his seat and extends an arm toward Toru.)

Broder: It is _truly_ an honour to meet you, Toru Kamiminosota— let's do this! (Draws.) I place two cards face-down— then activate the big dude's special ability! Which means Thor, Lord of the Aesir, negates **Scrap Phoenix Dragon**'s special ability! Now their attack points are equal. Thing is, my team has a saying— 'never run around thinkin' that you're equal to a god'! To show you _why_ we say that, I got some mutually-assured-destruction action _just for you_, Toru Kamiminosota! It's time for the titans to clash— go, Thunderbolt Bludgeon! (Toru and Broder are launched airborne, barely staying on their runners. Broder hits the ground swerving widely and enjoying himself a lot.) W-whoa! Wha! Whooo! All right! (Toru spins a few times and rights himself) I end my turn. _But_, don't think you're off the hook, dude! (The ocean parts and Thor rises from it.) Even though Thor, Lord of the Aesir was destroyed and sent to my graveyard, it resurrects during the end phase, and delivers 800 points of damage! (Thor zaps lightning down onto the track, and Toru dodges around it; it catches him)

Toru: (LP- 100-0) Nnngghhh!

* * *

(MC's Quarters)

MC: Whoa! Toru Kamiminosota has been eliminated! He. Is. _ouuuut_!

* * *

(Duel Track- The vents on Toru's runner gush out steam, Toru comes off the track through a duel gate on the side. Broder salutes cheekily over his shoulder as they both come in through the Stadium.)

Broder: See yuh! (Postures for the crowd.) People of Domino City! _That—_ is how you get it _done_! (The crowd cheers.)

* * *

(Team Shining Storm Booth)

Misaki: So even if you manage to _destroy_ that God Card…

Lyra: It rises back up. And then hammers out some _significant damage_. _That's_ gonna be a problem.

* * *

(Toru rides in, breathing heavily, as Sect puts on his helmet. Aura and Saph rush to his side.)

Sect: Toru— you okay?

Toru: I'm fine, but— those impacts were _real_... (Pulls the sticker off and hands it to Aura.) Don't do anything _dumb_.

Sect: (Takes the sticker from Aura.) Yeah, yeah...

* * *

(In the Crowd)

Itsuki, Tsune, and Annie: Sect! Hey Sect!

* * *

(Team Shining Storm Booth)

Sect: Huh? (Looks up to see his kids holding up the banner.)

* * *

(In the Crowd)

Itsuki, Tsune, and Annie: Tear it up out there, Sect!

Annie: We're with you, Sect!

* * *

(Team Shining Storm Booth)

Sect: Then there's no way I can lose!

* * *

(In the Crowd.)

Tsune: We know you can win!

Itsuki: We're rootin' for ya!

* * *

(Team Shining Storm Booth)

Sect: ("I can't let those little nerds down...")

* * *

(Stadium- As Broder rides back into the stadium, he hears the cheering and spots the kids. Then he decisively looks straight ahead. Aura and Saph watch him and Thor pass as Sect rides out onto the track behind them.)

* * *

(Team Shining Storm Booth)

Misaki: The scariest thing about these God Cards is that each member of Team Ragnarok... has a one of their _own_.

Lyra: Hopefully Sect'll keep that in mind. It's bad enough dealing with _one_ Nordic God— (Looks at her palm) I'd hate to see Broder somehow bring _another_ one to the field.

* * *

(Track- Sect rides through the duel gate and into the lane.)

* * *

(MC's Quarters)

MC: You know him— you love him— wheeling in for Team Shining Storm is none other than, _Sect_! (Broder sees Sect's face on his runner screen as his opponent catches up to him.)

Broder: 'Sect', huh? Kinda name is _that_?

Sect: The kind you're gonna remember! Let's go! It's my turn! (Draws) ("I can't play any traps against this god monster 'cause a' that _Solemn Authority_ he's got in play.") In that case, I guess I'll have to wing it! Literally! I summon Hell Acid Fly! When this monster's been successfully summoned, I can destroy one spell or trap card on the field, say bye-bye to that trap of yours that was protecting Thor! But there's more, see, when I successfully destroy a card with Acid Fly's ability, I'm allowed to take half the points of a monster on your field and add 'em to my Fly's! Go, Abyssal Vacuum! Next I'll activate the effect of Hell Toxic Moth in my hand, see, when I have another one in my hand, I can summon out both Moths out in attack mode! And like a group of bees, these monsters will combine their powers together! I tune my two level 3 Hell Toxic Moths with my level 2 Hell Acid Fly! I synchro Summon Beelze King of Dark Dragons! Beelze, Take down Thor, Lord of the Aesir! (Broder LP- 4000- 2750)

Broder: Rrrrrggghhh...

* * *

(MC's Quarters)

MC: Whoa-a, talk about _coming out swinging_! In one move, Sect has defeated Broder's Nordic God, and managed to land a _critical blow_!

* * *

(Team Shining Storm Booth- Toru has taken Lyra's seat.)

Lyra: Nice!

* * *

(Duel Track)

Sect: That god a' yours may be _invincible_, but so is Beelze, and in the end there's only so much damage _you_ can take.

Broder: I've been wounded! I'm _losing already_! Ahh, just kiddin'!

Sect: Hm?

Broder: An apple a day keeps the damage away, my friend, and by activating The Golden Apples trap card, I can regain all the battle damage I _took_ this turn!

Sect: Aww, no _way_!

Broder: Hmhmheheheh! (Life-points 2750- 4000)

* * *

(Team Shining Storm Booth)

Saph: So wait... Sect's attack was _pointless_?

Aura: We're right back where we started!

* * *

(Duel Track)

Broder: Next, I can summon one Malus Token whose attack and defense points are equal to the damage I just took!

Sect: _Great_, so he _regained_ his life-points, and now he's got a monster with 1250 attack points!") I place two cards face-down and end my turn!

Broder: This is the end phase— so the mighty Thor rises up from the great beyond! And, due to Thor's special ability, you take eight hundred points of damage!

Sect: (Life-points 4000- 3200) ("I gotta do something about that God Card!")

Broder: You just don't get it, Sect; your fate has been _sealed_, bro! With every monster, spell, and trap that you play, you take one more step towards your own defeat! It's my turn, Sect! But before I can make a move, the effect of my Solemn Authority trap card ends, since this is the second standby phase!

* * *

(Team Shining Storm Booth)

Misaki: Good. Now Sect can use a trap card against Thor if he needs to.

Lyra: _However_...

* * *

(Duel Track)

Broder: My Thor's ability will make up for _that_ loss! Not only can the big man negate Beelze's special ability, he can also _snag_ one of its abilities to use as his own! I'll take the whole 'can't be destroyed in battle or card effect' thing.

Sect: Rrrrghh...

* * *

(Team Shining Storm Booth)

Toru: Without having that special ability...

Lyra: Sect's monster won't be able to survive an assault.

* * *

(Duel Track)

Broder: Now I'll attack Beelze with Thor! Go, Thunderbolt Bludgeon! (The hammer connects with Beelze, and Sect and his runner are propelled through the air to land harshly against the bowled edge of the track. Sect rides back down onto level ground, scraping against the track.) Now, I'll attack you with my Malus Token!

Sect: Uuuggghh...! (Life-Points 4000- 2250)

* * *

(Crowd)

Tsune and Itsuki: Look out, Sect!

Annie: Be careful!

* * *

(Duel Track- Sect's wheels spark, he regains his balance and zooms forward, smiles.)

Sect: I've been waiting for this moment!

Broder: Hm?

Sect: _Because,_ when a monster on my field is destroyed by battle, I can activate the effect of **Hammerhead Ant** from my hand and can special-summon Beelze straight from my Extra Deck! And since **Hammerhead Ant** was sent to the graveyard, I can activate the Insect Horde trap card! When an insect on the field is sent to the graveyard, I can use Insect horde to show you an insect in my hand and then send one monster on _your_ field _back to your hand_!

Broder: _Thaat's_ a bummer.

* * *

(Team Shining Storm Booth)

Misaki: And since Thor is a synchro monster, it returns to Broder's Extra Deck instead of his hand! So now, in order to summon a Nordic God, Broder's gotta meet the summoning requirements all over again!

Lyra: And _that's_ not gonna be easy. Sect set that trap up perfectly!

Saph: Another great move by Team Shining Storm!

* * *

(Duel Field)

Sect: Oh, and by the way, Broder, I now regain life-points equal to your Nordic God's attack points— so hurry up an' send that big god a' yours packin', would ya?!

Broder: Nah; don't think so!

Sect: Huh?!

Broder: I reveal my trap! With Nordic Relic Laevateinn, I can destroy one monster that defeated _another_ monster in battle this turn!

Sect: Uh-oh.

Broder: So _I'll_ destroy Thor before I let _you_ benefit from its destruction!

Sect: Oh no, then that means— Thor's gonna hit me with another 800 points of damage!

Broder: Ya know, I have to admit, your little ruse _was_ a clever one. I almost started to think you were _genuinely makin' bad moves_. But in the end, you just can't out-trick a true trickster like me, ma friend.

Sect: A trickster can't be out-tricked, huh? Guess that goes for both of us, see I grew up in the Satellite and everyone always used to shun me for who I really was. I was abandoned so I turned to tricks to try and make friends, but it only made things worse… but then I met Yusei and Jack and eventually Lyra and Toru and the rest of my team, and they're my friends 'cuz they wanna be, not 'cuz they're afraid!

Broder: I see, but that won't be enough to stop _us_, let alone Ylisater!

Sect: Rrrgggh...

Broder: Next, I place one card face-down. And now Thor rises again! (Thor rises and lightning explodes around him and crashes down all around Sect and on the track; he weaves and dodges.) And with Thor back in play, you lose 800 life-points!

Sect: (LP-Points 2250- 1450) Yaaaah-aaaaaaggghhh...!

* * *

(Team Shining Storm Booth- The team watch Sect ride after Broder on the monitor screen; he weaves unsteadily.)

Toru: Broder had a trap waiting to prevent that God Card from being sent to his Extra Deck.

Lyra: Huh.

* * *

(Team Ragnarok Booth.)

Dragan: _Very_ impressive. Broder has found a way to obliterate Thor _twice_ already.

Halldor: Only he would conjure up such a reckless strategy— Broder's playing games with the gods.

* * *

(Duel Track- Broder and Thor head back toward the stadium, Sect a good few curves of the track behind.)

Sect: ("My last few life-points— I'm in the danger zone! If he's got 2 Speed Spells in his hand, I'm a goner next turn!")

Broder: You're headin' to full-on _wipeout_, Sect!

* * *

(Crowd)

Tsune, Itsuki and Annie: You can do it, Sect!

* * *

(Track)

Sect: Huh?

* * *

(Stadium- As Sect rides into the Stadium, he sees the kids holding their banner as they ride past, Broder looks toward it, too.)

Sect: Thanks guys...

Broder: Those little tykes are the reason you're in this, aren't they. Their hope gives you strength. But you're still not strong enough. You can't be allowed to fight Yliaster. _I'm_ the only one who can protect the children!

Sect: 'Protect the children'? Whadya you mean?! Who _are_ you?!

Broder: They used to call me The Seeker. I was a treasure-hunter, a lone wolf. I'd gotten a tip about a galley, sunken off the coast of a small, uncharted island in the tropics. When I surfaced from my dive, I discovered that the island was _not_ uninhabited. They were orphans, children who were displaced due to the conflicts tearing the nearby countries apart. Through an underground pipeline, they had found each other. They had learned that this island was a safe place. They were alone; they had no one to take care of 'em. When _I_ met them... everything changed. My wandering days, were _over_. Suddenly, this lone wolf, had a _pack_. We looked after one another; we took _care_ of each other. I'd never been happier. Soon, I learned the stories about the wars that ravaged their homelands. Every single conflict could be traced back to _some secret group_, some group that operated in the shadows, and behind closed doors, manipulating the world in a never-ending quest for money, and power! As long as this secret group keeps doing its thing, the children of the world will never be safe!

Sect: 'Secret group'?! Are you talking about—

Broder: Yliaster. I knew I had to stop them... but I didn't know how. And that's when I first met Halldor and Dragan. They showed me _true power_, and I realized that vengeance was within my reach. With the help of the Nordic Gods, I could bring Yliaster down! I'm here to defeat Yliaster, Sect— and I, too, am doin' it for the kids!

Sect: I _hear_ ya.

Broder: My one chance to get to those bullies is right in front a' me, and _so close_! No way am I lettin' someone _weak like you_ take it away!

Sect: I'll show ya _weak_! (draws) Right here, right now! I summon Armoured Bee! And then I activate Malevolent Mayfly's effect in my hand, see, if I summoned a level four insect monster this turn, I can summon Mayfly with its level at three! And when I do this, I can draw two cards from my deck! (Draws 2 cards) I'm activating the Speed Force speed spell! When I have at least 4 speed counters, Speed Force stops you from destroying cards on my field with a Spell or Trap until the end phase of my next turn!

Broder: Rrrrgghh...

Sect: And now, due to Armored Bee's special ability, Thor, Lord of the Aesir's attack points are cut in half! And with that outta the way, I'll tune Malevolent Mayfly with Armoured Bee! I synchro-summon— Dark End Dragon! And now, Beelze, King of Dark Dragons, attack Thor, Lord of the Aesir— with Beelze Carnival! (Broder LP- 4000- 2950) I end my turn by placing one card face-down.

Broder: Is that the best that you can do?! Sect doesn't respond. That's too bad. 'Cause Thor rises once again! (Thor rises) An' just like before, you lose _800_ life-points! (A rain of lightning down to the track.)

Sect: Actually... things're gonna go a little _different_ this time.

Broder: They are?

Sect: I activate a face-down- Corpse Fruit of the Dead!

Broder: Oh no!

Sect: Now instead of _me_ taking damage, I get that many points back!

* * *

(Team Shining Storm Booth)

Lyra: So long as he's got Corpse Fruit out on the field, he can stop Thor from dealing damage when he resurrects!

* * *

(Duel Track)

Broder: Mmm, you got some tricks of your _own_, I see! Nice little _move_! But you're too busy worryin' about the god looming in front of you to see the _real_ threat.

Sect: Whadya mean by _that_?

Broder: Heheheh— let's _find out_! (Draws) I summon, Ljosalf of the Nordic Alfar! Ljosalf's special ability grants me the power to summon a monster from my hand whose level is equal to the combined levels of Malus Token and Ljosalf! I summon the tuner monster Svartalf of the Nordic Alfar!

* * *

(Team Shining Storm Booth)

Lyra: A tuner monster! Not good.

Toru: _That_, Lyra, is an understatement.

* * *

(Duel Track)

Broder: Now, my level-five Svartalf of the Nordic Alfar tunes both my level-one Malus Token, _and_ my level-four Ljosalf of the Nordic Alfar! I synchro-summon, Loki, Lord of the Aesir— the _ultimate_ trickster!

* * *

(Team Shining Storm Booth)

Toru: Incredible! (Misaki gasps.)

* * *

(MC's Quarters)

MC: Whooaa, shock and awwwe! We've got _two_ Nordic Gods on the field here, people!

(Duel Track)

Broder: Hahaha! Now this is what I'm talkin' about! Thor is truly great, but I wanted to fight with my _own_ god. Loki is the _master_ of mischief, the king of trickery! Now I've got _two Nordic Gods_— it's _over_ for you, Sect! Loki, Lord of the Aesir, take out Beelze, King of Dark Dragons!

Sect: I hate to break it to ya, but this is _far_ from over! I reveal my trap; it's **Necro Dimension**! Now, if Beelze is out on my field and you attack, I can activate this card's power— and remove all your monsters in attack mode from play!

Broder: You _what_?!

* * *

(Team Shining Storm Booth)

Aura: If they're removed from play, they can't resurrect!

Lyra: This was Sect's plan all along! Broder played right into it!

* * *

(Duel Track)

Sect: You probably thought that I thought that you couldn't summon another god to the field— but I was _hoping you would_! So I could take 'em _both_ out.

Broder: No...! What will I _do_?! Oh, wait a sec, what'm I sayin', I'm good to go! 'Cause I'm still five steps ahead a _you_.

Sect: What?!

Broder: Check out Loki's special ability; when Loki attacks, he can also _negate and destroy_ one card in your spell an' trap zone. So much for Necro Dimension.

Sect: Aw, man.

Broder: I'm sorry, Sect; but I'm gonna _bury_ your Beelze. Go, Vanity Blast! (Sect LP- 1450- 1150) Heheheheh. And now for my _other_ god— (side-skids) Thor, Lord of the Aesir, pulverize Dark End Dragon! Go, Thunderbolt Bludgeon! (Sect LP- 1150- 250. Sect winces as Thor pounds his monster.)

* * *

(MC's Quarters)

MC: I don't think Sect saw that coming! Suddenly, his field is empty and he's got _two Nordic Gods_ staring 'im down!

* * *

(Team Shining Storm Booth)

Aura: No _way_...

Saph: Is there _anything_ he can do?

Lyra: I dunno.

* * *

(MC's Quarters)

MC: Sect's got 250 life-points left—! No cards— none!— and nothing standing between him and the _power of the gods_! Someone, tell Sect— he's done-for!

* * *

(Duel Track— Sect's head is bowed, eyes closed, teeth clenched.)

Broder: 'S all over, Sect. You can fight n' struggle all you want, but against Thor an' Loki? It's all in vain! And now? You've got no monsters on your field! No cards in your hand; and only _250 little life-points_ standin' between _you and defeat_. Go ahead an' _admit_ it— your wings're clipped. Team Ragnarok's goin' to the Semi-Finals! _We're_ the ones who're gonna take on Yliaster!

* * *

(Crowd)

Girl: Broder!

Woman: Team Ragnarok is amazing!

Man: Yeah!

* * *

(Stadium)

Broder: Sweet victory is mine!

* * *

(Crowd)

Man: That guy's _so_ far-out!

Girl: You're radical, Broder! (From the railing at the bottom of the stands, the five kids look up at the anti-Shining Storm crowd, intimidated.)

Man: Go, Broder!

Girl: I love you, Broder!

Annie: (Turns to Itsuki.) Um— isn't it gonna make Sect sad that no one is rooting for _him_?

Itsuki: Whaddaya _talkin'_ about? We're still _here_; and we're still rootin' for 'im!

Annie: But uh, there's only _three_ of us. He can't even hear us!

Tsune: Mmm-hmm. (Itsuki looks doubtful for a moment, then looks down toward the track.)

* * *

(Team Ragnarok Booth- Halldor and Dragan sit at the counter, watching Broder show off for the crowd. Both amused. Sebastian stands at Halldor's shoulder.)

Dragan: Look at Broder taking a _victory lap_.

Halldor: This battle _hasn't_ been decided; he shouldn't give in to overconfidence.

* * *

(Team Shining Storm Booth- Aura and Saph watch the monitor over Misaki's shoulder; Toru sits at the other, while Lyra frowns at the monitor over their shoulders, arms folded.)

Misaki: This is bad.

Saph: Sect can still come back from this, right?

Aura: He _can_, right?

Toru: Life-points left is life-points left! This duel is not over until it's _over_.

Misaki: Yeah, um... normally I'd have to agree with you, Toru, but from where I'm sitting this is looking pretty much _over_. (Aura and Saph look at each-other. Toru sighs bitterly through his teeth; this _does_ look bad. Over her shoulder, Lyra watches the action resolutely.)

Lyra: Maybe not. It all depends on Sect. One wrong move, though— and he's _finished_.

* * *

(Stadium- Broder waves at the crowd, Sect doggedly watches Broder. The two runners glide to the end of a track, exit via a duel gate, and turn onto a freeway headed straight for the bright stadium lights.)

Broder: You're finished, Sect! You can't take out _two God Cards_ in your state! Go ahead and _surrender_.

Sect: I don't think so! (Draws)

Broder: Alrighty then. You wanna _drag your loss out_ a little— be my guest. (Sect's gaze on Broder's back is intense, as they ride back through the stadium; the crowd is chanting 'Broder! Broder! Broder!'. The banner is still raised.)

Itsuki: Keep fightin', Sect!

Sect and Broder: (Gasp)

* * *

(Crowd- Itsuki is raising both poles of the banner, as high as he can lift them.)

Itsuki: You can win this, Sect!

* * *

(Duel Track)

Sect: What're you _doing_ up there?!

Broder: Get down, kid! (The two riders zoom past Itsuki and the banner.)

* * *

(Team Shining Storm Booth)

Misaki: Look up there! (Lyra, Toru and Aura look in the same direction as Misaki)

* * *

(Crowd- Just in time for Itsuki to lose his balance on the railing between the crowd and the track, and fall forward.)

Itsuki: Aaaahh! (At the last second, Trudge catches him by the back of the collar and lifts him back into the stands.)

Trudge: Gotcha! (The whole little incident has caught the attention of the stadium.)

* * *

(MC's Quarters)

MC: Whoa-whoa-whoa! Looks like _some_ enthusiastic fan tried to climb over the railing. Looks like he'll be okay, though!

* * *

(Duel Track)

Sect: How could he be so _careless_? 'Least he's all right.

Broder: (Watches with a frown.)

* * *

(Crowd.)

Trudge: _Not cool_! You have to obey the rules when you're watching a match!

Annie: We're so sorry, it's just that—

Itsuki: We wanted Sect to hear us, so we wanted to call out to him from closer! I didn't mean to distract anyone, Officer Trudge.

Trudge: (Scratches his head) Huh...? Kids these days...

* * *

(Duel Track)

Broder: Those kids did that just for you...

Sect: I _know_ they did. And that's why— I'm gonna win this for _them_!

Broder: ("An entire arena cheering for me... but those kids cheering for Sect? That's the _real deal_.") (Smiles, closing his eyes)

Sect: I'm gonna activate Speed World Two's special effect. By lowering my speed counter by seven, I can draw another card from my deck! (Goes to Draw) It's all or nothing at this point. I draw! (Draws— but doesn't flip it, eyes narrowed.) I place two cards face-down— and end my turn! Attack me and find out what I'm made of!

Broder: ("Interesting. He put his _entire hand_ face-down. Still, he's got barely any points and no monsters. Whatever he's up to now, he's just stalling. I've got this in the bag!") It's over an' you know it! If I draw a speed spell on my next draw, I can use Speed World Two's effect to slam you with eight hundred points a' damage! I've got you _cornered_!

Sect: So then stop talkin' and make your move.

Broder: Hmhm.

* * *

(Team Shining Storm Booth)

Lyra: _Listen_ to him. With the way Sect's trash-talking— I'm starting to think he's _got something_.

Misaki: I know; but it all depends on what Broder draws next.

Aura: _Please_ don't be a speed spell, _please_ don't be a speed spell!

* * *

(Duel Track- Broder leaps off the next upward bend in the track and lands riding.)

Broder: It's _my_ draw! (Sect rises and leans forward in his seat. Broder checks his card, and growls under his breath, adding it to his hand.)

* * *

(MC'S Quarters)

MC: Look at _that_! It seems Broder came up a little _empty_!

* * *

(Team Shining Storm Booth)

Saph: You can _breathe_ now, Misaki. (Misaki breathes a sigh of relief. Lyra nods slightly.)

* * *

(Duel Track)

Sect: Hmph.

Broder: Oh well! Whatever! I guess I'm just gonna have to finish you the _old-fashioned way_. ("I'm _good_. I'm- I'm _still in this_. All I gotta worry about are those two face-down cards a' his. Okay... with Speed World Two active, I can lower my speed counters by 10, and activate the effect that'll destroy one of his face-down cards. And then there's Loki. Even _if_ he activates a trap when he attacks, Loki can shut the trap down!") (Sect doesn't move, his gaze intense, driven.) ("But wait— Sect knows all this. He's just tryin' to get me to sacrifice ten speed counters, so that I'll be more vulnerable when Lyra Koto takes over. ("That's what those _face-down cards_ are all about! They're just a _bluff_. Then _again_, we're at the point where speed counters aren't as crucial. So even though Sect's trying to _cripple me_ on his way out, all he's really doin' is leavin' a scratch.") All right— I'll play it _your_ way, _Sect_! I activate Speed World Two's effect! By lowering my speed counter by 10, I can destroy one card on your field! (Red Fire appears around the two decorative horns on Broder's runner, and arcs back to strike Sect's flipped face-down, "Insect Wings". Sect looks stricken, as black feathers drift through the air with its destruction.)

* * *

(MC's quarters)

MC: The carnage keeps coming as Broder obliterates one of Sect's facedown caaaaards!

* * *

(Duel Track)

Broder: Time for the final blow. This's totally been good _fun_ an' all, but now Loki attacks you directly! _Say good- bye_, Sect! (Loki whirls, gathering purple and black power at his fingertips. Sect lets out an anxious groan, eyes on the impending attack. Power is streaming into Loki's hand from all directions. Loki gathers the power into his palm then raises his pointer fingertip and aims it at Sect.) Now Loki, attack!

* * *

(Team Ragnarok Booth)

Halldor: Something isn't right.

* * *

(Team Shining Storm Booth)

Lyra: Come on...!

* * *

(Crowd)

Kids: We're with you, Sect!

* * *

(Duel Track)

Sect: I reveal my trap card— **Insect Wings**! Since you sent Loki in to attack, I can use Insect Wings to stop it! All I have to do is remove an Insect monster in my graveyard from play!

Broder: Ya played it safe by slappin' down two a' the same card! But unfortunately for _you_, you forgot about Loki's ability! When Loki attacks, he can negate the activation of one of your spell or trap cards, and then destroy the card! Loki's attack will now proceed as scheduled. It's bedtime, Sect, say good night!

Sect: As long as my friends root for me, I'll keep on finding ways to come up with miracles.

Broder: _You've got a miracle_? So where is it?

Sect: Right in my graveyard! I activate **Hammerhead Ant**'s second special ability!

* * *

(Team Shining Storm Booth)

Misaki: Amazing! He _totally baited Broder_ with an empty field, so he could spring a trap from his graveyard!

Toru: That's an incredible ambush!

* * *

(Duel Field)

Sect: During the battle phase of your turn, when I have no monsters on the field, I can remove **Hammerhead Ant** to summon one synchro from my graveyard. You may have me _down_, Broder, but you don't have me out just yet! 'Cause I'm bringing to the field, Beelze, King of the Diabolic Dragons!

Broder: Very well-played. I have to admit, ya actually _surprised_ me this time. However, Beelze has 3000 attack points, while Loki has 3_300_. The situation hasn't changed; you've still only got fifty life-points; you're _still_ goin' down. You managed to bust out a little surprise, but I'm _still_ one step ahead a' ya! Apologize to your little _fan club_, 'cause you're about to lose _right in front of 'em_! Go, Vanity Blast!

Sect: _You're_ the one who's about to disappoint his fans! I activate the Insect Wings trap card from my graveyard!

Broder: You're playing a trap card from your _graveyard_?!

* * *

(Team Ragnarok Booth)

Dragan: He can _do_ that?!

Halldor: Yes, apparently, he _can_!

* * *

(Team Shining Storm Booth)

Toru: I _knew_ Sect had something planned! I knew it!

* * *

(MC's Quarters)

MC: This duel just keeps on twisting and turning! _I can barely take it_!

* * *

(Duel Track)

Broder: Wait, _that's_ the trap? But those are the cards I just _destroyed_!

Sect: That's right, pal- Insect Wings shows its _true_ potential when there's two copies in the graveyard! By removing 'em both from play, I get the power to destroy _both of our synchro monsters_! But the _best_ part of all a' this is that I can _also_ dish out damage equal to Loki's attack points!

Broder: No _way_...!

Sect: _Way_, and it's all 'cause you destroyed my traps while they were facedown.

Broder: You tricked me! You set up a trap and I walked _right into it_.

* * *

(Team Shining Storm Booth)

Misaki: Incredible! He actually turned the tables!

Saph: I've been saying this _whole time_ that there's no need to worry.

Aura: No, you haven't!

Lyra: Impressive, Sect! So _that's_ what you were aiming for.

* * *

(Crowd)

Itsuki: I so totally knew he could do it!

* * *

(Duel Track)

Sect: I told you earlier to attack me and find out what I'm made of— Well _this_ is what I'm made of, right here!

Broder: It takes _guts_ to take on two God Cards with nothin' in your hand! I know what _you're_ made of, now you're gonna find out what _I'm_ made of! This one's for the kids... (His Rune Eye shines brighter.) I reveal my trap card! Dromi the Sacred Shackles! When a god is out on the field, and one of your monsters leaves the field due to an effect, Dromi hits you with damage equal to the difference in their attack points! Loki's got _500_ more attack points than your _dragon_— so you get to enjoy a whopping 500 points a' hurt!

Sect: Are you serious?!

* * *

(Team Shining Storm Booth)

Toru: So, does this mean that, eah...?!

Misaki: It looks that way, because both effects are still active.

Toru: So, we're talking about—

Misaki: Mutual destruction.

Lyra: Ggghh...!

* * *

(Duel Track- Broder and Sect are riding through dense smoke and fog from the blast.)

Broder: Your little buddies gave you the strength to fight on against all odds, just like my little dudes're what drive _me_ forward.

Sect: Yeah, who knew, Broder! You and I have a whole lot in common. (Sect LP- 0. Broder LP- 0.)

Broder: Loki... you'll have to go on without me. (A narrow rip opens in the sky against the brooding purple clouds, and yellow light shines from it. Loki pulls open the rip, revealing swirling green clouds, and retakes the field, every bit as strong as before. The two gods floating above, the two eliminated riders zoom through the duel gate and back toward the stadium, smiling.)

* * *

(MC's Quarters)

MC: That was amazing; the frenetic clash of the tricksters has ended, and in a final shocking twist, it's _ended in a draw_!

* * *

(Crowd)

Man: Wow, what a rush!

Itsuki: You're _incredible_, Sect!

* * *

(Stadium- Side by side, the two riders enter.)

Broder: Your teammate is in for the duel a' his life; Halldor's a tough customer!

Sect: And so is _Lyra_! (They share a challenging smile over their shoulders, and roar into the bright stadium lights.)

* * *

(MC's Quarters)

MC: This is it, ladies and gentlemen! In their respective pits, the last duelists are waiting! They'll both cruise into this duel with 4000 life-points; but Team Ragnarok has two God Cards summoned onto their field! Lyra is forging into this fray with an _overwhelming disadvantage_!

* * *

(Team Shining Storm Booth- Halldor speaks to Lyra via their runner screens as she gets on.)

Halldor: Well, Lyra, this is _destiny's moment_. Now, whom will she favour?

* * *

(Team Ragnarok Booth Halldor blinks, and when he opens eyes, his rune shines.)

Halldor: The future of the world stretches out before us, shrouded in fog. Destiny will soon shine her light and _shatter_ the fog. Which path, will she reveal? The path walked by we with runes in our eyes, or the path walked by those bearing

* * *

(Team Shining Storm Booth- Halldor speaks through Lyra's runner screen)

Halldor: The mark of the dragon?

Lyra: (Her sign lights up on his arm, as though in response to Halldor's words. Lyra looks at it grimly.) Do me a favor, Halldor; leave destiny outta this. Now it's just you and me— and the cards we play. (Dons her helmet.) Nothing else matters! Now let's do this! (Sect pulls into the pit booth. Aura and Saph approach Sect, while Toru stands near Lyra's runner and Misaki makes a last-minute adjustment to one of Lyra's wheels. Sect pulls the relay sticker from his arm and passes it to Lyra, who attaches it to her shoulder.)

Sect: Be careful out there.

* * *

(Team Ragnarok Booth)

Broder: 'S all you, Halldor!

* * *

(Duel Track- Lyra and Halldor nod, kicking off in unison onto the track)

* * *

(Team Shining Storm Booth)

Sect: (Watches Lyra go, then groans, nearly collapsing. Toru catches him.) Aaaghh...!

Toru: Sect!

Sect: (Smiles up at Toru with a weary wink.) You weren't _kiddin'_, were ya, Toru. When those big _gods_ attack, the damage is pretty intense.

* * *

(MC's Quarters)

MC: We've reached the end of the preliminary finals! _It all comes down_ to what promises to be an incredible duel! Who will emerge triumphant? Lyra Koto? Or will it be _Halldor_? It's time to find out!

* * *

(Track- Lyra and Halldor speed along, alternately nosing ahead of each other.)

Lyra: The first move's mine! (Draws) I summon Dewdark of the Ice Barrier in defense mode! And since he's on the field, I can summon out my _two_ Priors of the Ice Barrier! Next up, I'll play two face-down cards and end my turn!

* * *

(Team Shining Storm Booth)

Saph: Three monsters _already_? Man, Lyra's not wasting _any_ time, is he!

Misaki: It was a smart opening. He's _got_ to build a good defense against those God Cards!

* * *

(Team Ragnarok Booth)

Dragan: I can't believe Team Shining Storm was able to drag Halldor out to duel. We have _seriously_ underestimated these guys.

Broder: That's totally my bad. I shoulda been able to take Sect out; I _had_ 'im, but I got cocky.

Dragan: Not true. You _never_ had 'im. These guys're _good_, Broder. But they're _no match_ for Halldor! I mean, I've never even seen _anyone_ rattle this guy. Halldor is a true genius; he's operating on a whole different level.

* * *

(Duel Field)

Halldor: It's my turn now! (Draws)

Lyra: Maybe— but first I reveal my trap! It's Monster Chain! Using this card's power, I can negate one battle phase for every monster out on my field! Since I've got three monsters out, we can't attack for three turns. ("Loki's trap-destruction ability activates when he attacks. _This_ ought to hold him off for a while.")

Halldor: Do you honestly think that you can _bind the gods_? Your cheap parlour tricks are _meaningless_!

Lyra: Uh-oh.

Halldor: I summon the Valkyrie of the Nordic Ascendant tuner monster!

Lyra: What're you gonna do with _that_?

Halldor: My Valkyrie is simply a herald, Lyra! Because when she's successfully summoned, I can send two cards from my hand to my graveyard in order to summon two Einherjar tokens, in defense mode!

Lyra: No _way_! It can't _be_!

Halldor: It _can_ be. Prepare to be in the presence of greatness! Valkyrie, tune with both of the level 4 Einherjar tokens! Divinity rises! Behold, the ruler of all things! I synchro-summon the ultimate Nordic God, Odin, Father of the Aesir!

* * *

(Team Shining Storm Booth)

Toru: He's gotta be _joking_!

* * *

(Duel Track)

Lyra: Amazing...! He's got _three_ God Cards. Then this will take everything I've got!

* * *

(MC's Quarters)

MC: _Absolutely amazing_! He's finally appeared, the _third Nordic God_, Odin! Now, Team Ragnarok has their three mightiest cards all on the field at the _same time_, and ready to wreak some _serious_ havoc! How will Lyra Koto possibly prevail against these _powerful foes_?!

* * *

(Team Shining Storm Booth)

Toru: I don't know, seeing as how we haven't even been able to take down _one_ yet. This is _awful_.

Sect: _I'll_ say. Thor negates a monster's special ability and absorbs it... _Loki_ negates the activation of a trap during the battle phase of a turn... And _Odin_?! Well— I'm not quite sure _what_ Odin can do yet! But I'm betting that it's something _big_, especially seeing as how he's got the _most attack points_ out of those three behemoths!

Toru: But don't forget, Sect; the effect of Lyra's trap card Monster Chain is still in effect. And as long as it is, neither Lyra _or_ Halldor can attack for three more turns. Which gives Lyra some time to come up with a plan to win this.

* * *

(Duel Track)

Halldor: Ahh, Lyra Koto, I will admit you were wise to play a trap that would stall our match! However, now that Odin, Father of the Aesir, is out, you would be wise to _re_-strategize! You see, Odin isn't _just_ a god; he's the _ruler_ of the Nordic Gods! He's more powerful than _Thor and Loki_; and certainly, more powerful than your little trap!

Lyra: My trap...?!

Halldor: That's right, Lyra; but don't take my word for it, _observe_ as I invoke Odin's ability! The ability to take any spell or trap card that's on the field and being put to use against a _god_, and _completely negate it_!

Lyra: My Monster Chain!

* * *

(Team Ragnarok Booth)

Dragan: Seems that Halldor is going to end this _here_.

* * *

(Duel Track)

Halldor: And now, Lyra— behold! The awesome power of the Nordic Gods! First up is Loki! And next, _Thor_ will unleash his fury on you! And finally, Odin, Father of the Aesir— let loose your _might_! All the monsters on your field have been destroyed, Lyra; the only thing left to target now is _you_— and target you, I shall.

Lyra: Well, then— I'd better make a move!

* * *

(Team Shining Storm Booth)

Toru: I can't believe it! All the monsters on Lyra's field are gone!

Misaki: Meaning now, _she's_ the only one to take out! This is bad.

Sect: Man! I can't believe Lyra's trap backfired the way it did! It'd be one thing if both Halldor _and Lyra_ couldn't attack for three turns, but with Odin's ability, Halldor can attack whenever he pleases!

Misaki: Lyra's _got to level the field_... if that's even possible at this point.

Toru: Lyra is going to _make it_ possible!

Saph: Yeah! She'll find a way, for sure!

Aura: Mmm-hmm. If there's anyone that can pull it off, it's Lyra!

Misaki: Well, guys... we'll soon see.

* * *

(Team Ragnarok Booth)

Broder: This contest is _all but over_.

Dragan: Agreed, Broder. No duelist stands a chance against a Nordic God, let alone _three_.

* * *

(Director's Blue Room)

Lester: The battle between Team Ragnarok and Team Shining Storm is better than we could've ever hoped! Just look at the Circuit surge! At this rate, once we reach the final match, the connection will be teetering on the edge of full completion! And so will our master plan!

* * *

(Duel Track)

Halldor: I now place one card face-down and end my turn! Lyra, I've waited a long time to arrive here... At the verge of victory... A _very_ long time. So, as my butler Sebastian had instructed, I began to train, traveling the world looking to hone my duelling skills. And to see the world as it truly was. The majesty... As well as the desolation. It wasn't always easy... But it _was_ _always_ insightful. I began to view the human condition in a new way; and in turn, I began to view _myself_ in a new way. You know the rest of the story; I found the others who would wield the power of the Nordic Gods alongside me. So, you see, Lyra? It's been a long and arduous journey to arrive at where I am now. And that is precisely why you find yourself where _you_ are now. Because you're an obstacle in my way to save the world! But you won't be in my way for long! The Nordic Gods are seeing to _that_! There's _no withstanding them_! Which is why I now offer you a chance to end this with at least _some of your dignity intact_! I offer you the chance to _surrender_! Otherwise, you'll take the full force of these three chilling powerhouses!

Lyra: Is that so? You know, perhaps it's time I tell you a little tale of my _own_, Halldor. Ya see— you're not the only one who's come all the way to the Grand Prix to fight for something!

Halldor: What do you mean, Lyra?

Lyra: You _know_ what I mean. My heart didn't want to believe what you said could be true; but then I remembered a dream about my dad. In it, he warned me... About a great danger.

Halldor: (Looks up at the sky) Huh?

Lyra: (Looks the same way) Huh! I think I know what that thing is now; it's my god-father's shadow!

Halldor: Your god-father's shadow?!

Lyra Ya see, I was born on the same day that the Arcadia Movement was founded. Was it coincidence? Or was it something much more? Something that has to do with the Koto clan? And even though the death of my family was _not _my father's fault, he_ was _a part of it. So maybe there _is _something about my bloodline that brings doom and despair— and if that turns out to be the case— then I'll do whatever I can to stop it, ya see, I've realized something important— nothing will ever change what happened to my family; the only thing I _can_ control— is what happens _next_! So that's _just_ what I plan to do!

Halldor: I see...

Lyra: So, to answer your question— _no_, Halldor, there's no way I'll _ever_ surrender! (Her mark glows, then expands and vanishes.)

* * *

(Team Shining Storm Booth- The team gasp.)

Sect: It's coming...!

* * *

(Duel Track- Six blazing streams of red light are come across the surface of the ocean; they bounce upward and pour into Lyra. Halldor watches her as the mark of the crimson dragon starts to glow red.)

Halldor: What in the world...?! That's the mark of the Crimson Dragon!

Lyra: Yes; because he's the only one strong enough to take on your Nordic Gods! (The top card of her deck starts to glow gold) Now then— it's _my turn_! (Draws- Majestic Dragon) I play the Speed Spell- Angel Baton! Since I have at least 2 speed counters, I can draw two additional cards from my deck by sending _one_ card in my hand to the graveyard! (Discards Blizzed, Defender of the Ice Barrier) Next, I summon forth **Wanderer of the Ice Barrier**!

Halldor: It's a _tuner monster_! She's planning a synchro!

Lyra: And now that he's out, I can summon this monster from my hand, kindly welcome **Ghost of the Ice Barrier**! And since she was summoned this way, I can summon a level 3 or below monster from my graveyard, and I choose, Blizzed, Defender of the Ice Barrier! Next up, due to Wander of the Ice Barrier's ability, because a monster was summoned from my grave, I can summon 2 more monsters from my hand, I choose Majestic Dragon and **Yuki, Guardian of the Ice Barrier**! But I'm not through yet! **Wanderer of the Ice Barrier**, tune with **Ghost of the Ice Barrier** and Blizzed, Defender of the Ice Barrier! Lord of Ice and Herald of the Ice Barrier! You I look up to most! I Synchro Summon— the synchro monster, Brionac- Dragon of the Ice Barrier!

Halldor: Your ultimate beast! But it doesn't matter; Brionac Dragon is still no match for my three Nordic Gods!

Lyra: Heh. That's where you're wrong!

Halldor: Wait, what exactly is going on?!

Lyra: Now, Brionac Dragon of the Ice barrier and **Yuki, Guardian of the Ice Barrier**, tune with Majestic Dragon! You were wrong when you called Brionac my 'ultimate beast', Halldor! _This_ is my ultimate beast! I now synchro summon— the **Majestic Brionac Dragon**!

* * *

(Team Shining Storm Booth)

Toru: Yes! Lyra!

Sect: She's actually _done_ it! She's harnessed the power of the Crimson Dragon!

* * *

(Team Ragnarok Booth)

Broder: What on earth is _that_?!

Dragan: Dunno. That card's not in our system!

* * *

(Duel Track)

Halldor: There's something about that beast...! This monster is the incarnation of the Crimson Dragon! No matter. She cannot attack!

* * *

(Team Shining Storm Booth)

Aura and Saph: Huh...?

Aura: Halldor's right, the Monster Chain trap Lyra played hasn't expired yet!

Sect: Yeah, and, until it does, Lyra's monsters can't make _any_ offensive moves.

* * *

(Duel Track)

Lyra: Now, Since Yuki was used to synchro-summon, I get to make an additional draw! (Draws- Wave Rebound.) ("All right!") Next, I throw down a face-down! Then— end my turn. And now that I have, I _activate_ a facedown. The trap Stay Force! Now by paying 1000 life-points during the end phase of my turn, I can negate my dragon's ability that makes him leave the field! It's _your_ draw now!

* * *

(Team Ragnarok Booth)

Dragan: I smell a rat. Lyra's planning something.

Broder: You worry too much, Dragan; our Nordic Gods're gonna end this _here and now_. And there's not a _thing_ Lyra can do about it!

* * *

(Duel Track)

Halldor: It's _my turn_! (Draws) _Dear_ Lyra— I applaud your effort to keep fighting, but, as you can see... Odin outmatches your Dragon by 200 points! And even if he didn't, you'd better believe that I've taken precautions that will secure my victory regardless! Precautions such as _this_ one. I activate a trap card, Odin's Eye! And I'm afraid, Lyra, that your **Majestic Brionac Dragon**'s special ability _isn't_ able to negate the effect of _this_ card!

Lyra: It's not?!

Halldor: That's right! When a god is on the field, _nothing_ can negate the gaze of Odin's Eye! And that being the case, this trap activates! Now, by negating the abilities of a God Card, I am allowed to look at your hand, or a face-down on your field! And I think I'll choose to look at— _your face-down_, Lyra! I see! How interesting. Your face-down card— is Wave Rebound! That means that on this very turn, if a synchro was summoned from the graveyard, you could negate that summoning— and then you could deal damage equal to what that synchro's attack points were. Ahh, now I think I know what you and your little dragon were planning to pull on me, Lyra! Why, my Rune Eye lets me see the future! I would use Odin and you would follow with **Majestic Brionac**'s ability and Wave Rebound. A very _cunning_ scheme you have planned. And I do believe if you manage to execute your scheme at this present moment, you'll _win the duel_. However— I think you know quite well I won't be letting _that_ happen. Not a chance! Not since I've _seen it coming_!

Lyra: Hggghhh... ("Looks like it's back to the drawing board.")

* * *

(Team Ragnarok Booth)

Dragan: It's quite remarkable, really. As impossible as it is for Lyra to win this, she still endures.

* * *

(Duel Track)

Halldor: Ahh, Lyra, this is how it should be. Perhaps it's not as exciting for the crowd, but I assure you, it's exciting for _me_! After all, the very best part of a chess match such as this, is the moment the players just sit and strategize! And given the present state of this duel of ours, well— that's what we must do now. I place one card face-down and end my turn! It's your draw!

* * *

(MC's Quarters)

MC: Well! You heard it from _Halldor himself_— seems these two duelists can't do a thing until that Monster Chain trap snaps! Then, and only then, will a winner emerge!

* * *

(Team Shining Storm Booth)

Sect: If only Lyra had been able to get off her trap!

Toru: But she _didn't_ get it off, Sect, and that's that. It's like he said, you can't change the past, but you _can control_ what happens next. 'Course by _that_ logic, _Halldor_ can, too.

Misaki: The good news is that due to Lyra's Stay Force trap, **Majestic Brionac Dragon** can stay out three more turns.

Saph: But ya have to remember, Misaki, Monster Chain's effect will end on Lyra's next turn. And when it does... there're gonna be some _serious fireworks_.

Toru: You can _say that_ again, Saph, because that'll be the moment when all of this is settled! Will Lyra win— or lose?

Sect: It all comes down to this!

* * *

(Duel Track- Lyra prepares to draw.)

Lyra: It's my turn! (Draws) First I use the effect of Speed World Two. Now by removing seven of my Speed Counters... I can draw an extra card! Next, to sustain the effect of the trap Stay Force, I'll pay 1000 life-points. Now **Majestic Brionac Dragon** no longer has to leave the field. With that, I end my turn.

Halldor: It's my draw... Now then. Time to end this once and for all! That's right, Lyra— I know the prevailing wisdom has us all waiting for Monster Chain to expire, but it's like I said—

Lyra: Huh?

Halldor: The best part of a duel, is when the players take time to strategize. Well I _have_ strategized, Lyra; and now I'm ready to _implement_ that strategy! So here it comes. Odin, Father of the Aesir! I activate your special ability! Go, Command of Rune!

Lyra: What?!

* * *

(Team Shining Storm Booth)

Toru: He's _using_ Odin's power after all?!

Sect: But why, Lyra's all set up to exploit it!

* * *

(Duel Track)

Halldor: Now, the Monster Chain trap that is affecting Odin is negated!

Lyra: Then I play my **Majestic Brionac Dragon**'s effect! As you well know, Halldor, when you activate Odin's ability, I can _release_ **Majestic Brionac Dragon** and _negate_ that ability! Then all the cards on _your_ field are destroyed! That is the power— of Ice Drive!

Halldor: Heheheheh... I'll now place a card face-down and end my turn. Which means we're at the _end phase_. And my Nordic Gods return. Ha! So rise! Thor! Loki! And of course, mighty Odin!

Lyra: You asked for it, Halldor, I play my trap! Wave Rebound!

* * *

(MC's Booth)

MC: _Simply sensational_! Due to Wave Rebound, all of Team Ragnarok's Nordic Gods will be waving their last goodbye! And now, Halldor will take damage equal to the attack points of all _three_ of those clobbering conquerors!

* * *

(Duel Track)

Halldor: Tell me, Lyra, are you happy with your plan? Because _I_ am happy with it! In fact, I couldn't be happier, and do you know why?

Lyra: Huh! I think you're about to _show me_.

Halldor: I activate a trap from my graveyard.

Lyra: A trap from your graveyard?!

Halldor: That's correct. Gjallarhorn! This trap unleashes its effect, _only when six feet under_! And it's _quite_ the effect. (The horn blares) Do you hear that, Lyra? That is the sound of your complete and utter destruction! That's the sound of victory, and it is _getting louder_. Lyra— prepare to feel the full wrath of the Nordic Gods! Sorry, Lyra, but due to Gjallarhorn, your Wave Rebound won't be making _any_ waves at all! You see, Gjallarhorn puts a stop to any effect that prevents the revival of my Nordic Gods; but there's more! At the end of my third turn, all the monsters I have on the field are _removed from play_, and _you_ get hit with the total of their attack points!

Lyra: No _way_!

* * *

(Team Shining Storm Booth)

Misaki: That means, at the end phase of _every turn_, those three Nordic Gods will return to the battlefield! This Gjallarhorn really _does_ sound the alarm for Lyra.

Toru: Especially if you add up the attack points of those three gods. Lyra could be taking over _10,000 points_ as direct damage!

Sect: Unh?! This is _just awful_! Lyra just went from the girl to beat, to the girl _getting_ beat!

Misaki: No joke. Just look...

* * *

(Duel Track)

Halldor: Now then, since Thor has returned, you take _800_ points of damage!

Lyra: (LP- 2000- 1200) Gggghh-yaaahh-aaaggghh!

Halldor: And since Loki has returned, I can now add _one trap card_ in my graveyard to my hand. And the card I'll be selecting is— the trap Odin's Eye! You know what that means! (The sun shines through the clouds, Lyra anxiously watches over her shoulder.)

* * *

(Duel Track)

Broder: Just _look at Lyra's face_. I do believe she realizes how dire the situation is. Heheh!

Dragan: She'd _better_. Halldor's never _lost_ once Gjallarhorn's been thrown.

* * *

(Duel Track)

Halldor: Next, thanks to Odin and his special ability, I get to draw one card from my deck! Ah— very nice. Now, I'll end my turn and since I have, Gjallarhorn's counter becomes one! A counter that is the count_down_ to your demise, Lyra! Especially since, at this very moment, the effect of your Monster Chain trap— is snapped! _Your move_, Lyra. Perhaps your last!

* * *

(MC's Booth)

MC: Unbelievable! Team Shining Storm's most dynamic duelist Lyra Koto, has fiercely fought off Team Ragnarok, but it's all been for nought! And now, you'd better believe the _rest_ of Team Shining Storm's stomachs are _in_ knots! After all, this duel will be over, unless Lyra can muster a _miracle comeback_!

* * *

(Track)

Lyra: ("As long as Halldor has "Odin's Eye" out, he'll be able to see my cards, and right through my strategies! But wait...! Maybe I can use this to my advantage! After all, what you see _isn't_ always what you get!") (Prepares to draw.) My turn! (Draws) And first I'm summoning, **Ice Phantom**! When Phantom is destroyed and sent to the graveyard, I can summon Brionac from my grave in defense mode. Furthermore, if I then remove Ice Phantom from play, I can then lower Brionac's defense points by 400, and make it invincible to any attacks you _dare_ throw its way! I then end my turn with a face-down.

Halldor: I see what you're planning! I'll even break it down for you, step by step. Since Phantom's ability activates from the _graveyard_, Thor won't be able to negate it!

Lyra: Huh...!

Halldor: _Then_ if my three Nordic Gods attack, you'll simply revive Brionac, Dragon of the Ice Barrier from your graveyard, and be able to survive the onslaughts due to his hardy defense. In fact, thanks to **Ice Phantom**'s ability, you can survive my gods' attacks _three times_ and _still_ keep Brionac.

Lyra: That's right!

Halldor: However, you forgot one thing; it's my turn, and my speed counter is up to ten! And so _that means_... I can activate Speed World Two's effect now; so, by removing ten speed counters, I can destroy one card on the field! The card that I choose to destroy- is that Phantom!

Lyra: And since you _have_, **Phantom**'s ability now activates; so, what happens next is _just as you called it_. I can summon Brionac, Dragon of the Ice Barrier from my graveyard!

Halldor: Now, Thor— attack!

Lyra: I play **Phantom**'s _second_ ability! _Just as you predicted_. By removing **Phantom** from play and lowering Brio's defense points by 800, he can't be destroyed in battle!

Halldor: Go, Thunderbolt Bludgeon! Now _your_ turn, Loki! Go, Vanity Blast!

Lyra: Once again, I activate Phantom's ability!

Halldor: And that's the last time you _will_, Lyra. Don't you see? Brionac doesn't have enough defense points to save himself and stick around. You are _one move short_ due to my speed counters. And now, blast that Dragon of the Ice Barrier off the field, Odin! Go, Sacred Scepter Slash!

Lyra: I play Guardian of the Ice Barrier's graveyard effect! Since my monster in defense mode has been attacked, by banishing **Yuki** until the end phase, Brionac gains 1500 defense points until this turn's end phase! Now Phantom, activate your ability!

Halldor: Oh no!

Lyra: Thanks for takin' some shots for the team, Brionac.

Halldor: Well, I have to admit to you, Lyra— I am ever so impressed with how resourceful you have become. You've been down so many times, but never quite _out_. But that will now change— I summon Jormungand the Nordic Serpent to _your field_!

Lyra: _My_ field...?! What's this?! What's going on here?!

Halldor: I'll _tell you_ what's going on here, Lyra. When a god is on my field, I can summon Jormungand from my hand to your field in defense mode! Then, if Jormungand switches to attack mode, you take 3000 points of damage! Next, I activate my face-down— the trap Gleipnir, the Fetters of Fenrir! Due to Gleipnir, when a god is on my field, I can add Fenrir the Nordic Wolf from my deck to my hand! And then, again, thanks to the gods, I can summon Fenrir from my hand to your field in defense mode— and I'm _not just crying wolf_! Rise, my pet! Now, when your turn's battle phase begins, Fenrir switches all monsters on your field in defense to attack mode! _Also_, from this point on, both players take damage from any battle involving Fenrir.

Lyra: Say _what_?!

* * *

(Team Shining Storm Booth)

Misaki: That is one tough card combo!

Saph: Wait, how's this a combo?

Toru: Because, Saph, during the battle phase of Lyra's next turn, Fenrir forces monsters from defense to offense, which means that— _which means that_— Jormungand switches to offense, and Lyra takes 3000 points of damage!

Saph: What?!

Aura: Oh no!

* * *

(Duel Track)

Halldor: Next, I place one card face-down and end my turn! And since I have, Gjallarhorn's counter becomes _two_.

* * *

(Team Shining Storm Booth)

Saph: This is bad! Gjallarhorn's counter has just one spot left!

Aura: Ohh, Lyra...!

Saph: Unless she does something _soon_ about Jormungand and Fenrir, she won't even last until _that_ spot.

* * *

(Duel Track)

Lyra: ("The card Halldor just placed face-down _has_ to be Odin's Eye! I'll have to play this carefully.") (Prepares to draw) My turn now! (Draws) I play the trap, Hope For Escape! Now, since I have less life-points than you, Halldor, by getting rid of _1000_ of them, I'm then allowed to draw one card for every thousand-point _difference_ in our life-points. (LP- 1200- 200) And since the difference between us is more than 3000, I'm allowed to draw three cards from my deck!

* * *

(MC's booth)

MC: Whoa! Lyra is taking a titanic risk here! If she can capture the cards she covets, will it be worth it?! We'll see! After all, she has now just _200 life-points left_!

* * *

(Team Shining Storm Booth)

Misaki: 200?! So pretty much, a strong gust of wind could end this duel now!

Saph: Oh no!

Aura: Lyra...!

Toru: The only good news is that Halldor's speed counter is still at one. Which means there's no way he could play an effect that'll take out Lyra's last points.

Sect: That's true, but since on Halldor's next run Gjallarhorn's effect will activate, Lyra has just one last move to win this and it begins now!

* * *

(Duel Track)

Lyra: ("Time for me to _rev things up_!") It's my turn, Halldor! And I summon **Healer of the Ice Barrier**! And with that done, I'm now gonna summon another monster simply by removing one that I already have from play! So now Jormungand make way for **Different Ice Barrier Sprite**!

Halldor: But wait...!

* * *

(Team Shining Storm Booth)

Sect: All right! That move changes _everything_!

Misaki: Yeah, now Halldor's Nordic combo won't work against Lyra!

* * *

(Duel Track)

Lyra: **Different Ice Barrier Sprite**, now rise and tune with **Healer of the Ice Barrier**! Behold as the power of a typhoon and a scale surge toward each-other and collide to create— The synchro— the tuner— the mighty, Tatsunoko!

Halldor: A _synchro-tuner_?

* * *

(Team Ragnarok Booth)

Dragan: What's Lyra planning?

* * *

(Duel Track)

Lyra: Next I play **Healer of the Ice Barrier**'s ability. Because **Healer** was used to synchro-summon, I now gain 800 life-points! (LP- 200- 1000) Now I play the Speed-Spell— Moray of Greed! And since I have two speed spells from my deck! (Prepares to draw, and pauses a moment over her deck.) The key to winning this duel now isn't just skill, it's _speed_… (Draws three cards and looks at them) And I just got a whole bunch of it! I can feel the strength of my friends. They're all here, lending me their power. (She closes her eyes and plunges forward into a world of streaming purple and white lights, the mark of the Crimson Dragon burns in the air. Lyra feels herself drifting through a blue and white void, wrapped in a white mist from the neck down.) ("This acceleration; it's not just coming from my duel runner, but inside _me _as well!") (Slowly opens her eyes, ahead of her is her blank card.) It's like I'm moving towards my evolution at lightning speed! And my evolution is moving towards _me, _too! **_High-Speed Trishula Dragon_**?! A clear mind… (A drop of water drips into a pool, and ripples spread from it. Lyra's eyes snap open.)

* * *

(Team Shining Storm- Team Shining Storm wear expressions of shock.)

Toru: Could it _be_?! No way!

* * *

(Duel Track)

Lyra: I tune level 3 Tatsunoko with my level 6 Brionac, Dragon of the Ice Barrier! Let the spirit of ice transcend into an aurora of destiny! (Brionac, above her gives off multicoloured sparks from its wings. The two accelerate on a shining road of light, surrounded by flecks of tuning green.) Where it can become all-powerful! Go, Accel Synchro! (Her eyes glitter with rushing stars, Lyra raises her blank card, the picture shines and reveals itself from the card's surface. Lyra and Brionac vanish from the glowing path.)

Halldor: What in the world! (A green light appears behind him, and High-Speed Trishula Dragon is the first to soar out of it and past Halldor, Lyra riding beneath.)

Lyra: Appear, **High-Speed Trishula Dragon**! (Lyra's Dragon glides a wide arc and comes to rest gliding above Lyra and her runner.)

Halldor: **High-Speed Trishula Dragon**...?! That's Lyra's most ultimate monster!

Lyra: Now from my hand I'm playing the Speed Spell - Star Force! With this card, so long as I have four or more speed counters, I can remove one monster on my field from play! And then I can choose to give one monster on my field a _supercharged powerup_ until this turn's end phase! So, the monster I'm removing— is Fenrir! And since Fenrir is level ten, I get to power up my **High-Speed Trishula Dragon** by 1000!

Halldor: 4300 attack points...! This could pose a problem.

Lyra: A bigger problem than you realize, Halldor! Because now **High-Speed Trishula Dragon**'s ability activates— which means I get to check the top five cards on my deck for "Ice Barrier" monsters! (Pulls 5 cards; Numbing Grub in the Ice Barrier, Salvage, Dai-Sojo of the Ice Barrier, Royal Knight of the Ice Barrier, **Coralised**, Eisbahn.) I have three; and I'm afraid for you, that means I'm now allowed to wage three separate attacks! Now then— let's get to it! **High-Speed Trishula Dragon**, attack! (**High-Speed Trishula** splits into three. 1 goes into Thor, dives, and crashes right through the god's chest, leaving a hole straight through behind it- Halldor LP- 4000- 3200. The second attacks Loki, and collides with Halldor LP- 3200- 2200. The third attacks Odin, a big hole appears in Odin's chest, and the yellowish dragon crashes through his back. Odin evaporates, leaving the hole sliced through him behind to crackle in the air. Halldor grips his runner handles hard, LP- 2200- 1900. He opens his eyes, his rune burning.)

Halldor: _You will pay for that_, Lyra...!

* * *

(Team Shining Storm Booth)

Saph: Uh-oh! Halldor's turn!

Aura: Yeah, and he sure looks mad.

* * *

(Duel Track)

Halldor: Like a bug on my duel runner windshield, you just keep hanging on, refusing to accept that sooner or later, you're going to hit the pavement!

Lyra: The only thing that's hitting the pavement, are these two face-downs!

Halldor: Which means it is the end phase of this turn, and because it is— Guess who's back! That's right, Thor has returned— which means you take 800 points of damage! (Lyra LP- 1000- 200.)

* * *

(Team Shining Storm Booth)

Sect: Lyra!

Toru: Her points are back down to 200 now.

* * *

(Duel Track)

Halldor: And now _Loki_ is back, so I get to add a trap card in my graveyard _back to my hand_. And as you can see, the trap card I've selected, is Gods' Shackles Gleipnir! Finally, Odin returns to the field, letting me draw one card from my deck— but that's not the end of it; don't forget, now that we're at the turn's end phase, your dragon's attack points return to normal! And now it's _my turn_! (draws)

* * *

(MC's Booth)

MC: What a back-and-forth battle this has turned out to be! It's _anyone's guess_ what happens next!

* * *

(Team Ragnarok Booth)

Dragan: _Anyone's guess_? It's clear as a bell what will happen! Or perhaps I ought to say, clear as a _horn_.

Broder: That's right. Gjallarhorn will soon blare, and since it'll be for the third time, Lyra's _outta_ time!

* * *

(Team Shining Storm Booth)

Toru: Think Lyra has what it takes to win, Sect?

Sect: (He's clenching his fist so hard it shakes.) Ya know what, Toru, I think we're all about to find out...!

* * *

(Duel Track)

Lyra: ("It all comes down to this last round- and I wouldn't have it any other way!") Bring it on, Halldor!

Halldor: Aren't _you_ peppy for someone who is about to lose!

Lyra: If I lose, at least I'll know I did everything I could to win.

Halldor: Oh, _please_— that's the way _failures_ speak! But I suppose that fits, because _you have failed_. And now I'm going to make it official. Then, at long last, all of the world will recognize something as an ironclad fact! — And that is— the Nordic Gods can defeat _all_ who oppose them! _Even_ your fledgling synchros! Observe! I summon Tyr of the Nordic Champions! Next, I activate the trap card Odin's Eye!

* * *

(Team Shining Storm Booth)

Misaki: Not _that_ card...

Sect: Now he'll see right through Lyra's hand again...!

* * *

(Duel Track)

Halldor: Remember, Lyra; you can't negate the activation of Odin's Eye when a god is on the field. Of course, I have to negate my gods' abilities in order to use Odin's Eye, but that's a small price to pay! Next up, I play _Tyr's_ ability! Now, by releasing Tyr, any attacks you were thinking of throwing my way won't do my gods any harm! In other words, the penalty that comes with _using_ Odin's Eye is now gone!

* * *

(Team Ragnarok Booth)

Dragan: I love it when he saves his best moves for last!

* * *

(Duel Track)

Halldor: Now then, by the divine power of Odin's Eye, let's see that face-down!

Lyra: That's _just_ what I was hoping for! I activate my trap— **Trick Ice Mirror**! Due to this card, when your trap activates, I can activate its effect as though it was my own! And the trap effect that I'll be taking is that of Odin's Eye!

Halldor: Oh no!

Lyra: _And_ this means your gods' abilities are negated _once more_!

Halldor: Fine— what's it matter!? Even without his ability, Odin has 4000 attack points, which is _more_ than enough to take down your **_High-Speed Trishula Dragon_**! But don't take _my_ word for it— see for yourself! Odin! Attack!

Lyra: I play **High-Speed Trishula**'s ability! Now by removing **High-Speed Trishula** from play during your turn, the attack of one of your monsters is negated!

Halldor: So what!? Your field is now empty, Lyra; I'll simply have one of my _other_ two gods attack you now!

Lyra: I play the trap Zero Force! Now, Halldor, because my monster left the field, your three Nordic Gods are about to lose all of the power and might they each possess!

Halldor: That can't be! But if their points are 0- they can no longer attack!

Lyra: And don't forget, at the end phase of this turn the effect of your Gjallarhorn trap activates. And that means all monsters on _your_ field will be removed from play, and that I take damage _equal_ to the combined attack points of those monsters. However, since the attack points of your three gods now total just _0_— I won't be taking any damage _at all_.

Halldor: No way...!

* * *

(Team Ragnarok Booth)

Dragan: (Pounds his fist on the pit booth counter.) Not fair...! Lyra's outmanoeuvred the gods!

* * *

(Team Shining Storm Booth)

Toru: And since the gods have been removed from play, Halldor _can't_ bring 'em back!

Aura and Saph: Huh?

* * *

(Duel Track)

Lyra: Now that we've reached this turn's end phase, High-Speed Trishula Dragon rises again! And with his rise comes your fall! Now go, **High-Speed Trishula**s! Ataaaaack!

Halldor: Ggggghhh-hhh-hhh—! (LP- 1900- 0)

* * *

(Team Ragnarok Booth- Dragan is hunched over the counter, despairing. Broder's eyes are wide.)

Dragan: Ggh! We're _failures_!

Broder: Rrrrrrrrrgggghhhh...! (Above, the sky is cleared of clouds, and is now a radiant blue. Halldor's runner is streaming steam; Lyra passes him and rides ahead, determined and smiling.)

* * *

(MC's Booth)

MC: _Simply sensational_! The duel is over! Lyra has done it! And it's off to the Semi- Finals for _Team Shining Storm_!

* * *

(Ride 7- End.)


	9. Ice Barrier Nekroz- The Path of Arcadia

AN: In this chapter, an old "friend" returns to seek revenge on Lyra. Hope you enjoy as Lyra takes on one of her old allies in a duel to the finish! Any cards in bold belong to me and I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, just my storyline with my OCs (Lyra, Aura, Saph and Kyle.) I hope you enjoy, reviews are always appreciated! :)

* * *

**Ride 8- Semi-Final Showdown- Ice Barrier VS Nekroz- The Path of the Arcadia Movement**

* * *

(Toru's Garage- The members of Team Shining Storm all sit around Toru's computer.)

Toru: Looks as if these guys are our opponents in the Grand Prix tournament finals.

Sect: It's that Team AR…

Toru: I heard a rumour about these guys; apparently a lot of people are betting on them to win the entire thing.

Misaki: Who are their members?

Lyra: Doesn't say, but apparently, they're _good_.

Toru: It says here that they've gone through every match with different decks for each duellist on their team.

Sect: _Well, doesn't that make it fair?_ How are we meant to strategize?

Misaki: Don't know. I think I'll leave this one out, though.

Lyra: Huh? Again, Misaki?

Misaki: I'm just a benchwarmer. Besides, I think that it'll be best this way. I can always pull up a few strategies on the laptops in the pit-booth and help maintain the team's duel runners.

Lyra: I guess so. Still, something's bothering me. I feel like I should know who these people are.

Aura and Saph: You're not alone.

Sect: Huh? I guess I have that funny feeling as well.

Toru: Why don't we check out their sponsors list? (Pulls up Team AR's sponsor list)

Sect: You've gotta be kidding me!

Lyra, Aura and Saph: THE ARCADIA MOVEMENT!?

* * *

(Neo Arcadia- Seria's Office. Seria is sat at her desk doing paperwork. Lyra opens the doors and they slam against the walls.)

Seria: (Looks up from her paperwork) Didn't Emisu tell you to knock when entering someone's office?

Lyra: Tell me what this is about, Seria.

Seria: Tell you what what's about?

Lyra: (Shows her the image of Team AR's sponsors on her phone) This.

Seria: Team AR…?

Lyra: You sponsored them, so tell.

Seria: I told you, I don't know what you're on about.

Lyra: Stop playing dumb! This Team AR, just who are they?

Seria: I can't say. But they said that they knew about your god-father and then, one thing led to another and—

Lyra: You ended up sponsoring them, didn't you!

Seria: (Sighs and stands up) If you want to know about Team AR, no, Arcadia Redux… then you'll have to duel them to find out…

Lyra: I'm sorry? Team Arcadia Redux!?

Seria: Ahahaha, you heard that?

Lyra: You bet I did. What are they about? What connection do they have with you? With Kyle? With **him**?

Seria: If you want to find out then you'll have wait… for the duel. (Lyra watches as Seria exits and shuts the door behind her)

* * *

(Later that evening- Koto clan memorial. Lyra stands alone in front of her father's grave.)

Lyra: Daddy… what should I do…? Seria, she's gone against us. I thought I could trust her but… I can't. (Aura and Saph enter.) I wish there was… something I could do, to get some answers from her…

Aura: Why are you looking so solemn?

Lyra: Huh? (Looks at Aura and Saph)

Saph: You're not the only one who wants answers here.

Aura: We do too.

Lyra: Guys I'm—

Aura: No need to apologise. We both know that you wanna see Kyle again.

Saph: Kyle as his normal self that is.

Lyra: Aura, Saph.

Saph: We both know what you're going through.

Aura: Yeah, and if this duel is the only way for you to get any answers, then you have to fight.

Lyra: I just want us to be a family again. (Looks at her dad's grave)

Aura: Don't you think that we know what you're going through?!

Lyra: Huh? (Looks back at Aura and Saph)

Aura: You're not the only one who wishes that her family alive still! Me and Saph, even Sect and Toru! We're all going through the same thing as you here!

Lyra: I didn't mean it like that!

Aura: I know, but if you keep doubting yourself then how do you expect the rest of the team to believe in you?

Lyra: Huh?

Saph: (Puts her hand on Aura's shoulder.) Aura, don't you think that that was a little too harsh on Lyzy?

Aura: (Looks at Saph and pushes her aside a bit.) _No, I do not_. 'Cuz if she wants to play solemn for the rest of her life, then I don't wanna stick around to see what she's gonna do. (Walks away)

Lyra: Aura wait I—

Saph: I'll sort this out, don't worry. I guess in a way, she's right though. We know what you're going through, but I'm gonna support ya all the way.

Lyra: Thanks, Sapphy.

Saph: See ya later then. (Smiles and runs after Aura) Hey, Aura, wait up!

* * *

(With Aura and Saph. Saph catches up to Aura)

Saph: Hey, Aura.

Aura: (Sigh) I know what you're gonna say, Saph. 'We shouldn't be too hard on Lyra'. I get it, okay, But, it's just, she's tough; yet she acts as though she's not strong enough.

Saph: I know that. But even though she's acting all solemn, like, we should be there to support her. We know what she's going through so we should be there for her. Ya get me?

Aura: I do, but I can't take back what I've said.

Saph: Sure, ya can. (There's a rustle in the bushes)

Aura: Did you hear that?

Saph: Probably just the wind. Nothing we should worry about.

Aura: That was a little too strong to be just _wind_, Saph.

?: Hahaha. Of course, it was.

Aura: Who said that?

?: Your worst nightmare.

Aura and Saph: Huh?

Aura: Who's there?!

Saph: Show yourself!

?: (Steps out from behind the tree in a black and blue cape and a masquerade mask, covering his face and body.) Ha!

Saph: Who are you?

?: I'm known as the Kaiser- The Archfiend Mask.

Aura: The Kaiser?

Saph: You mean like Kyle Drawright? You certainly look like him. But whadya mean 'Archfiend Mask'.

Aura and Saph: Just who are you exactly?

?: I told you who I am, I'm the duellist known as Archfiend Mask. (Readies his duel disk) Your worst nightmare.

Aura: You wanna duel?

?: That's right. I wanna see what Team Shining Storm is made of.

Saph: Then we'll be glad to show you. (She and Aura ready their duel disks)

Aura, Saph and ?: Let's duel! (LP- 4000.)

Aura: I'll be starting off! (Draws) First, I activate the spell card, Polymerization! And with it, I can fuse the Fortune Fairies, Hikari, Ann and Swee in my hand to fusion summon **Fortune Fairy Queen**! I set 1 card face-down and end my turn!

Saph: And now it's my turn! (Draws) I'm also gonna start off Polymerisation, and with it, I can fusion summon Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon! And now that I have, I can play another spell card- Chaos Form! And with it, I can ritual summon Blue-Eyes Chaos MAX Dragon!

?: Hah. No cards left, that means it's my turn! (Draws) I summon Mataza the Zapper! And now that Mataza's out on the field, I can play two spells from my hand- Mage Power! And now that that's done, I can play two cards face-down. And now that those two face-downs are present on the field, Mataza has gained 4000 attack points.

Saph: 5300 points?!

Aura: Unbelievable!

?: And now, he'll put those points to good use! Mataza the Zapper, attack **Fortune Fairy Queen**!

Aura: I activate my trap card- Skull Lair! And with this card, I can remove from play my three Fortune Fairies to destroy Mataza the Zapper and the two Mage Power cards.

?: Hmph, impressive, but I saw that coming, Go, Mystical Space Typhoon!

Aura and Saph: Ahhhhhhhhh! (The attack sends them flying against the ground) (LP- 4000- 1700)

?: I end my turn.

Aura: (Slowly stands up) That power… was so… real… (Draws) I… play Rai-Mei in defence mode and… end my turn…

?: And your life for that matter. If this is Team Shining Storm's true power, then it's pathetic.

Saph: Watch what ya say! (Stands up) My turn (Draws) Sweet. I'm gonna tribute my Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon!

?: Sacrificing your ultimate dragon?! What nonsense _is_ this?!

Saph: Oh, it makes quite a lot of sense, see, by tributing my Ultimate Dragon, I'm allowed to summon my Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon to the field!

?: You what?!

Aura: All right, Saph!

Saph: And now that he's out, he gains 300 attack points for every dragon in my graveyard! And in case you haven't been counting _Archfiend Mask_, I have 3, so Ultimate Dragon's attack points are 3900!

?: It's still not strong enough to defeat Mataza the Zapper. But oh well, you'll join your dragons in the grave beyond soon enough!

Saph: What?

?: Heh, my turn. (Draws) I'll start off by summoning Twin Sword Marauder in attack mode, and now that he's in play, I can activate the effect of my trap card, Ceasefire!

Aura: What?

Saph: Ceasefire?

?: You know what it does? Allow me to enlighten you. With this card, if an effect monster is on the field, I can inflict 500 points of damage onto your life-points for every effect monster in play. I select Rai-Mei on your side, and now this duel is over, because I'm inflicting 2000 points of hurt to you!

Aura and Saph: WHAT?

?: Time to say goodnight! Go, my Eternal Black Raging Flames, cast your fire down on these two weaklings and destroy what little hope of survival they have left!

Aura and Saph: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! (LP- 1700- 0)

* * *

(With Lyra- She turns to the direction of Aura and Saph's screams)

Lyra: AURA! SAPH! I'm coming you guys! (Runs to Aura and Saph)

* * *

(With Aura, Saph and ?- Lyra stops running as she sees Aura and Saph)

Lyra: Aura… Saph… (Rushes over to Aura and Saph) Are you guys alright? Talk to me!

?: Hahahaha! Lyra Koto, I'll see you and Team Shining Storm in the semi-finals. In the unlikely event of Arcadia Redux being defeated, they'll go out with a bang! (Walks away)

Lyra: Why you! (Goes to run after ?)

Aura and Saph: Lyra… Don't…

Lyra: Guys…

* * *

(Hospital- Waiting Room. Lyra sits by herself- Misaki, Sect and Toru run in)

Misaki: Lyra!

Toru: We got your message!

Sect: So, how're they doin'?

Lyra: Guys… Aura and Saph are…

Sect: Don't talk like that, they'll be okay. (Hugs Lyra)

Lyra: Sect… (Hugs him back) It's all my fault. I should never have…

Toru: What happened exactly?

Lyra: I just… completely lost it… if I hadn't have been so selfish then…

Sect: It's okay…

Lyra: (Stops hugging Sect and pushes him a little) It's not. They're in there 'cuz of me. If I hadn't have gone off on one about doubting myself, Aura wouldn't have run off like she did and been alone with Sapphy and duelled that guy.

Misaki: What guy? What did he look like?

Lyra: A little shorter than Toru. I couldn't see his face or hair, he had a black cloak on and he wearing a mask. I just can't believe it… I wasn't strong enough to stop him walking off and apologising for what he did. Why am I like this?!

Sect: It's not your fault about what happened. It's his.

Toru: Did he say anything to you?

Lyra: Yeah, come to think of it he did.

Misaki: What did he say.

Lyra: He said: 'I'll see you and Team Shining Storm in the semi-finals. In the unlikely event of Arcadia Redux being defeated, they'll go out with a bang'…

Toru: What?

Sect: Is something gonna happen during that match?

Lyra: I don't know. I haven't had a Dimensional Scream for 8 months now, and even if I did, I doubt it'd show me the path that the future holds for us…

Toru: I guess we'll just have to wait and see what's gonna happen.

* * *

(Next Day- Aura and Saph's Hospital Room. Lyra stands by the door as Aura and Saph open their eyes)

Aura: Lyra…

Saph: Lyzy…

Lyra: Aura! Saph! Are you guys alright?! (Aura and Saph nod, Lyra sighs in relief.) That's good, I'm glad to see that you're both okay.

Saph: And I'm glad to see that you're okay.

Aura: Sorry that I ran off, Lyra. I just…

Lyra: I know. You have the right to be angry with me. I shouldn't have said all that stuff, the world's not over yet, after all.

Aura: Hehe…

Lyra: Can you guys tell me anything about the guy you duelled?

Saph: We couldn't see what he looked like. So we know as much as you at this point.

Lyra: What about his cards. What did he duel you with?

Aura: Twin-Sword Marauder..

Saph: Mage Power and Ceasefire.

Aura: And something called 'Mataza the Zapper'

Lyra: Huh?! What? _Mataza the Zapper_… are you _sure_?

Saph: We both saw it with our own eyes, it was Mataza the Zapper.

Lyra: No way...

Aura: You know him?

Lyra: I don't know. A large number of duellists use warrior decks, any one of them could have Mataza the Zapper.

Saph: Yeah...

Aura: I'm sorry that I can't be there in the final match, I can't move my leg for two weeks, doctor's orders.

Saph: Me too. I can't get out of hospital for a week thanks to my arm.

Lyra: Guys. You may not be with me in body… but you'll be there in spirit. I'm just glad that you're both okay.

Aura: I know.

Saph: Just promise that you'll beat Team AR for us.

Lyra: I will. Can you watch the semi-final match on a TV or something?

Aura: Sure.

Saph: We won't miss a single move.

Lyra: Thanks guys.

Nurse: (Enters) Sorry to interrupt, but erm, visiting hours are now over.

Lyra: That's okay. I'll see you guys later.

Aura: Bye.

Saph: See ya.

Aura: And good luck.

Lyra: (Nods) Thanks. (Exits with the nurse)

* * *

(MC's Quarters)

MC: Ladies and Gentlemen, it's here! It's time for the Semi-Final match between Team Shining Storm and Team AR! These two teams are only half of those who have been able to advance to the semi-finals! The exciting match between Team 5D's and Team New World takes place tomorrow, however, today is the day that Team Shining Storm and Team AR will take part in a thrilling battle!

* * *

(Team Shining Storm Booth)

Toru: Lyra, do you recognise any of those guys?

Lyra: (Narrows her eyes.) Yeah.

Sect: So, who exactly _are_ they?

Lyra: The girl on the runner is Nino, she specialises in monsters with different attributes, so we're talking Monarchs.

Sect: I can take her.

Lyra: Huh? Are you sure?

Sect: I've never been more sure of anything in my life, except maybe my feelings for you. But still, if she's planning on unleashing the power of the monarchs, then I'll just have to put a stop to them.

Lyra: Right.

Misaki: What about the other guy, the one in the pit booth?

Lyra: That's Check. A guy for Lightsworns if there ever was one.

Toru: Ha, Lightsworns? Nothing my Scraps can't take out. If he has a Judgement Dragon, the verdict of that card will crumble and crash to the ground.

Sect: But wait...

Toru, Lyra and Misaki: Huh?

Sect: If there's only two of 'em at the booth, who's _Lyra_ gonna duel?

Misaki: You're right. If there's only two of them, I don't get why they're smiling. Something's up here.

Sect: 'Something'? Well, hopefully they won't get a shot at playing it. I'll take down these Monarchs and you guys won't have to worry about a thing. (Puts on his helmet and pulls his goggles down) I'll see you guys once I beat _Nino_. You just worry about the strategies you're gonna use. (Rides his duel runner to the starting line)

* * *

(Team AR Booth)

Check: 'Make sure you take down that scum-dwelling cockroach and that trash-heap of duellist'. That's what the Kaiser told us.

Nino: I know. (Dons her helmet) Don't worry about it, that team may be a heap of trash but they're something we cannot ignore. After all, Lyra Koto is their captain, and everyone knows what _she's_ capable of.

Check: Just because she beat Sayer in a couple of duels, she thinks she's on top of the world, but it _doesn't_ mean that she's the best. I mean, he only _lost_ twice and yet she still soaked up all of the glory. 'Queen of the Koto Clan' my foot, she's _nothing_ but has-been duellist, and she doesn't even realise that she's about to drag her whole team down with her.

Nino: I don't think the Kaiser's note means taking down their decks, we just have to crush their spirits.

Check: Right. Now go and show 'em what you've got.

Nino: (Nods. Then joins Sect at the starting line.)

* * *

(MC's Quarters)

MC: The first wheelers, Sect and Nino are at the starting line, defending their positions with all they have!

* * *

(Starting Line)

Sect: Leave this to me, you guys!

Nino: Ha! I'll end this duel before you even know what hit you!

Runners: Duel Mode, engaged. (The countdown clock turns from red to green after all 9 counters have gone, and the two duelists leave the mark)

* * *

(MC'S Booth)

MC: It's finally time to get these Semi-Finals started!

* * *

(Duel Track- Nino pulls ahead of Sect)

Sect: ("Damn that Arcadia Redux! Just what the heck did they do to have duel runners in such good condition! Oh, well, at least mine has some speed!") (Accelerates so that he and Nico are neck and neck)

MC: Both teams are rounding the corner together!

Nino: I'm not going to lose to that piece of junk! (Accelerates, then rams into Sect's duel runner)

Sect: Hey, watch it!

MC: And Nino has rammed Sect's duel runner allowing her to pass the corner first!

Sect: Urk, that hurt. But still, after all these guys have done, I guess duelling's the only way to pay 'em back.

Nino and Sect: Let's duel!

Nino: It's my turn! (Draws) I summon Level Eater in defence mode, and place one card face-down to end my turn.

MC: What is she _doing_?! Nino of Team AR has a level one monster with very few attack points on the field! She must have_ something_ planned with those two face-downs! The question _is_; 'what?'!

Sect: Then it's my move! (Draws) ("Just Level Eater, huh? In which case, I'm guessing that one of those face-downs is gonna allow her to special summon a monarch during my turn. _That_, or _she's_ planning to sacrifice her Level Eater next turn, and use one of those face-downs to prevent me from summoning a monster to destroy that bug. In that case, I'll have to bet everything on the chances of her summoning a monarch, meaning that I need to get rid of that card.") I summon, Pinch Hopper! Now then, Pinch Hopper, attack Level Eater!

Nino: Hmph.

Sect: Huh? ("Nothing happened when I summoned or attacked with Pinch Hopper. What's the deal here? What is she planning?"

* * *

(Team Shining Storm Booth)

Toru: Huh? I don't get it. Nino had two cards face-down, but she never negated Pinch Hopper's summon or attack.

Misaki: What's the deal with her strategy, Lyra?

Lyra: I think I understand what she's doing. She's set her field up _just_ like she did back _then_.

Toru: At Arcadia?

Lyra: Yeah. See, her strategies are about making her opponent _think _in a certain way. _That's_ why she summoned Level Eater in defence. But Sect's Pinch Hopper has an effect of its own. Ya see guys, when that grasshopper is sent to the graveyard by battle or the effect of a card, then Sect can summon another insect monster from his hand. I think that's what he was planning if it ever got destroyed.

Misaki: So, either way he'd still have a monster on the field?

Lyra: Yep.

Toru: I still don't get it though, that pesky little insect only has 1000 attack points, is she summons a monarch on her next turn, Sect's gonna take a heck a lotta damage from one of her attacks.

Lyra: It's okay though, Toru. Sect _knows_ what he's doing.

* * *

(Duel Track)

Sect: ("These cards should come in handy.") I set two cards face-down and end my turn.

Nino: Very well, then I's my turn! (Draws) Hah. I got it.

Sect: Got _what_?

Nino: The perfect combo for your destruction!

Sect: Huh? Whadya mean?!

Nino: I use the effect of Cyber Dragon from my hand, so since you have a monster on the field and I _don't_, I can special summon this card from my hand.

Sect: Big whoop, I'll only take 1100 points of damage. And even then, I'll _still_ be able to destroy Cyber Dragon afterwards.

Nino: Except, I wasn't done there.

Sect: Huh? I don't buy it.

Nino: See, you remember last round when you destroyed Level Eater and sent him to the graveyard? Well, I'm activating his special ability. Once per round, I can decrease the level of one monster on my field by 1 and then bring him back.

Sect: Defence mode, again? Are you trying to _bug_ me or something?

Nino: The only bugs around here are you and that Insect deck of yours Sect Ijuin. I'm still not done. Watch, because if you recall I told you that I had a card in my hand that would beat you.

Sect: Beat me? Pah! You talk a good game but that's all you can do! I'm the number one insect duellist around here!

Nino: You may think that now, but I'm about to _crush_ you like the insect that you are. I sacrifice my level 2 Level Eater in order to advance summon, Raiza, the Storm Monarch!

MC: Whoa! That monster sure packs some punch!

Nino: The man with the mic is correct! When Raiza is summoned, one card on the field returns to the top of it's controller's deck, and I choose Pinch Hopper!

Sect: What?

Nino: Now, he can't activate his special ability to summon another insect from your hand!

MC: Sect's Pinch Hopper has been blown off the field, and now, that leaves his field open to any attack Nino chooses!

Nino: Hah, the two turn kill! Raiza the Storm Monarch, attack with Hurricane Blast, and Cyber Dragon attack with Strident Blast!

Sect: Not so fast, I play my face-down, **Spider Egg**! This card gives me the power to special summon three** Insect Egg Tokens** to protect me! So, even though you can attack with Raiza and Cyber Dragon, I still get a monster out of it.

* * *

(Team Shining Storm Booth)

Toru: Sect almost gave me a heart attack with that manoeuvre!

Misaki: At least he didn't take any damage this turn.

Toru: But if he _does _take damage from those cards, he could lose the duel!

Lyra: Hmmm…

Misaki: You're being awfully quiet, Lyra. Something troubling you?

Lyra: I'm just wondering what their intentions for this match even _are._ Nino's using the same cards I expected her to, and it's almost as if they wanna beat Sect as quickly as possible. It's almost as if they knew that we would send out Sect first.

Toru: But that's impossible, I mean, no-one can see the future…

Lyra: The future… Wait! I know who's behind Team Arcadia Redux! And it confirms my suspicions about the Mataza the Zapper card that was used in Aura and Saph's duel!

Misaki: The one that sent them to the hospital?

Lyra: The one behind this is… Kyle Drawright…

Toru: As in your _cousin;_ Kyle Drawright?! The one that you're trying so hard to save and return to the way he was?

Lyra: The very same. And that means that we're in for something worse than we ever imagined!

* * *

(Duel Track)

Nino: So, you managed to protect yourself with those tokens, huh? Well, it still doesn't change that fact that like a mosquito, you're gonna be squashed!

Sect: And why would you _think_ that?

Nino: Because of this! I play a trap card, Escalation of the Monarchs! You see, Sect, with this card, when it comes to your turn's battle or main phases, I can tribute summon one monster from my hand, and it'll be an extra _big _one too! I end my turn.

Sect: ("An '_extra big one_' huh? I sure don't like the sound of that, but I can't let her shake me, now.") I draw (Draws) ("I knew I'd get Pinch Hopper thanks to her effect, but I'm still able to recycle him later on in the duel… meaning I'm able to play my strategy later on.") I tribute my Insect Egg Token to summon my Grasschopper!

Nino: Big deal, it doesn't have enough attack points to combat Raiza!

Sect: That's what _you_ think! 'Cuz right now, I play Insect Armour with Laser Cannon, since I have at least 3 Speed Counters, to give Grasschopper an extra 700 points! And now, Grasschopper attacks Raiza the Storm Monarch!

Nino: (LP- 4000- 3350) Hah.

MC: Whoa! Sect finally managed to turn this duel around and destroy Nino's Monarch. But I wouldn't count her out yet, Ladies and Gents! Remember, she still has her face-downs on the field.

* * *

(Stadium- Sect and Nino ride in)

Sect: See that, you guys?! I pulled off that move perfectly!

* * *

(Team Shining Storm Booth)

Toru: He _did_.

Misaki: But something's bothering me, why would Nino let Sect damage her points like that.

Lyra: _Because_ she was expecting it.

Toru and Misaki: What?!

Lyra: Somehow, I think Kyle saw all of this coming.

Misaki: Lyra, it's like we said earlier, '_no one can see the future_'.

Lyra: But _you_ forget my family's psychic abilities. Sometimes, we get a dizzy spell called a Dimensional Scream. It happens when we get knocked out or when we're asleep. It's like we're dreaming, but we're able to see into events that occurred or are going to happen in the future.

Toru: That's just a _legend_, no way it can actually _happen._

Lyra: But it _does_, it has with me a ton of times… Me and my dad… even _Grandpa_ Koto.

Toru: Then how come _Kyle_ has it?

Lyra: Because he's on my dad's side of the family tree, so he inherited the genes for it from his mother.

Misaki: I think I'm beginning to get a clearer picture. What you're saying is that you both inherited the powers of your ancestors and that's what's causing the duel to take the course it's taking?

Lyra: Right.

Toru: Gotta say, it's a pretty handy ability.

* * *

(Track)

Nino: At this point in the duel, I'd like to introduce you to my trap card— It's known as Escalation of the Monarchs!

Sect: What?!

Nino: I see that you've heard of it. Just in case you haven't, it allows me to tribute summon a monster during the battle phase of your turn, and I choose— Zaborg the Thunder Monarch! Now, with this card's effect, when it's summoned, I can zap one of your monsters into oblivion! Take out Grasschopper!

Sect: I play my face-down, Counterstrike Ecdysis! When an insect on my field is destroyed, I can special summon one with a lower level from my hand! Allow me to reintroduce you to my Pinch Hopper! To play it safe, he'll be in defence mode, but I'm also adding another card face-down for back-up!

Nino: Right, then it's my move! (Draws) I'm now going to sacrifice Zaborg the Thunder Monarch!

Sect: _Another Monarch_?!

Nino: That's right, and this one's even stronger than the one I just sacrificed! I summon, Zaborg the Mega Monarch!

Sect: Mega Monarch!?

Nino: That's right, and it's all downhill from here, see, when Zaborg the Mega Monarch is summoned to the field, I can destroy one monster on the field. And since Pinch Hopper is now gone, all that's standing between me and your life-points is one measly little face-down. But if you think that Zaborg's ability was activated this way, we both have send however many monsters from the extra deck to the graveyard as Pinch Hopper's level, so get ready, because Beelze King of Dark Dragons is about to go 'bye-bye'!

Sect: Whadya mean? I thought _I_ could choose the cards I send from my extra deck the graveyard, what gives?

Nino: It's Zaborg's ability. Since I tributed his weaker form- AKA a light attribute monster- I'm able to select the cards you send to the grave!

Sect: What?!

Nino: So get ready to send Dark End Dragon, Ally of Justice Catastor, Beelze, and Celestial Lord Blue Sirius to the graveyard! Time to wave 'bye-bye'!

Sect: Urk! My best cards just got sent to the graveyard!

Nino: Don't think I'm done! I now attack you directly with Zaborg!

Sect: Thought you had me there, _didn't_ you?!

Nino: What?!

Sect: (Smiles) I activate the trap card, Call of the Haunted!

Nino:_ WHAT_?! YOU _SET ME UP_!

Sect: Told ya! Truth is, I was originally planning to use this card to bring back my Pinch Hopper, but when you sent my best cards to the graveyard, I knew what I had to do! Beelze, King of Dark Dragons, welcome to the field!

MC: Whoa! Sect managed to counter Nino's strategy and use it benefit his field! Beelze has soared into attack mode and you can tell that it's back with a vengeance!

Nino: I activate the face-down I played on the first round- March of the Monarchs! Now, none of my tribute summoned monsters can be targeted by, or destroyed by card effects.

Sect: Good, 'cuz I don't plan on using anything other than Beelze to destroy that card! (Draw) Beelze, attack Zaborg! Go, Beelze Carnival! I end my turn with a face-down card!

Nino: (LP- 3350- 3150) You'll pay for that! And that's gonna happen right now!

Sect: ("Right, I got Beelze on the field and her monarch off… that's good. Only, she still has that Cyber Dragon, and as that's out, if she has monarch is her and or she drew one, then this could be over. 'Cuz the only card I have on the field is Beelze equipped with Call of the Haunted… That means that what I'm hoping for is a card other than Kuraz, Mobius or _Caius_!")

Nino: It's my turn! (Draws)

Sect: ("What did she get…?")

Nino: Hmph. You lucked out, this time.

Sect: Urgh, thank the Diabolic Dragons for _that_.

* * *

(Stadium- Sect and Nino ride in again.)

Nino: The Diabolic Dragons, huh? Speaking of, I heard from my superior that the Dragon- Beelze- inside of you is a lot better of a duellist.

Sect: Huh?

Nino: Just face it, a little kid like you isn't _worth_ the Grand Prix.

Sect: _WHAT?!_

Nino: Face it. Your little team of duellists doesn't stand a chance against ours.

Sect: Says the girl with fewer life-points!

Nino: That doesn't matter right now. You may not have taken a single point of damage, but that only means that you're running out of cards. And when you have, crushing you will be all the more enjoyable.

Sect: Argh. Don't call me and my friends **weak**.

* * *

(Shining Storm Booth)

Toru: Come on, Sect, don't let her psyche you out.

Lyra: You don't know how much I'm praying for that, T.

Toru: Huh? You mean, Beelze…

Lyra: Yeah. If Sect loses his composure, Beelze's gonna show up.

Misaki: Whadya mean? It already _has_.

Lyra: No. That's not Beelze's true form… Sect is.

Toru: It's as I thought… he's just like me and Scrap Dragon…

Lyra: You felt it too, huh?

Toru: Yeah, during our duel…

Lyra: If Beelze comes out, we're in more trouble than we know…

* * *

(Duel Track)

Nino: I guess that I'll switch Cyber Dragon to defence mode and end my turn.

Sect: Fine. ("She started bragging and then didn't do anything about it. She wanted Beelze out, but why…? Am I really a good duellist or _not_…? Either way, I'm gonna take her out!") My turn! (Draws) I'm gonna start off by removing from play my Pinch Hopper!

Nino: But why?

Sect: So that I can summon _this_! I'm bringing out Aztekipede the Worm Warrior! And now that I've done that, I can attack your Cyber Dragon with Beelze! So now that Cyber Dragon's out of the way, I can move in on your life-points! Aztekipede the Worm Warrior, take down her life-points—Go, Aztec Break Breath!

Nino: Urgh! (LP- 3150- 1250)

Sect: And now that Aztekipede has damaged your life-points, you have to discard the top card from your deck!

Nino: Fine! (Discards the top card of her deck to the graveyard) I'm guessing that it's my turn! (Draws) I activate the trap card— The First Monarch! See, this handy little trap allows me to summon it as if it was a monster! I'm now going to sacrifice that card so that I can summon this— Caius, the Shadow Monarch! I now activate my new monster's ability! See, when this card is tribute summoned, I can remove from play one monster on the field!

Sect: You're gonna choose Beelze, right?

Nino: No, I'm choosing Aztekipede.

Sect: What?! (LP- 4000- 3000)

Nino: I end my turn.

* * *

(Shining Storm Booth)

Toru: If she removed Beelze from play, she and her team wouldn't have had to have go through destroying it.

Lyra: That must mean that she's setting him up.

* * *

(Track)

Sect: ("Well, all I need is a monster and she's toast!") I draw (Draws) Yes! I summon Armoured Bee in attack mode! And now that he's here, I can attack Caius the Shadow Monarch with Beelze, King of Dark Dragons! Go, Beelze Carnival!

Nino: Argh! (LP- 1250- 650)

Sect: Now, Armoured Bee, attack her directly! Go! Poison Needle FIRE!

Nino: Urghhhhargh! (LP- 650à 0)

MC: It's over! After a back and forth battle, involving no damage from the little insect duellist you all know and love has pulled through this battle! Let's hear it for Sect Ijuin!

* * *

(Stadium- Sect and Nino ride in)

Nino: You did well to win, but don't our next team member to go easy on you.

Sect: Huh?

* * *

(Shining Storm Booth)

Toru: He did it, he won!

Lyra: Something's up, though.

Misaki: Huh?

Lyra: Nino should've be a lot harder to take down than _that_.

Misaki: Just what are those guys planning here…?

* * *

(Team AR Booth- Nino rides in)

Check: You did well.

Nino: It's as we predicted, Lyra sent out Sect Ijuin to face me. She's going to send you in against Toru, Check. But first you have to get through that _Cockroach_.

Check: I know. (Dons his helmet) But by the time they realise that our game has begun, Team Arcadia Redux will emerge as the victors. I'll see _you_ later, Nino, right after I've shown 'em the light! (Rides onto the track.)

Kyle: (Enters wearing his helmet and riding gear.)

Nino: _You_ certainly took your time.

* * *

(Duel Track)

MC: And wheeling in for Team AR is Check! What strategy will he have to combat Beelze, King of Dark Dragons?! We're about to find out!

Sect: So, you're the guy that they call 'Check', huh? Pretty weird name. You'll just have to _check_ out my duelling strategies. Get it. Check? …No…? Okay, well, it's your move, dude.

Check: Then I'll _draw_! (Draws. SC 9 LP 4000. Sect SC 9 LP 3000) I summon, Shire the Lightsworn Spirit in defence mode! I then set one card face-down and end my turn.

Sect: Fine then it's my—

Check: Not so fast!

Sect: What?

Check: See, when Shire is on my field, I have to pay the price of two cards from the top of my deck to the graveyard. (Discards two cards from the top of his deck.) Now, you can move.

Sect: Fine, I draw! (Draws- Revo Damage) I'll place this card face-down, and have Beelze attack Shire! Go, Beelze Carnival! I end my turn.

Check: Then it's my move! (Draws) I'm starting off by activating the Speed Spell- Foolish Burial! So, by removing two speed counters, I can activate this card to send Wulf, the Lightsworn Beast to my graveyard! And now, his special ability activates! You see, when Wulf is sent from my deck to my grave, I can summon him to the field!

MC: Check has managed to get a monster with 2100 attack points onto the field, however, Sect still has Beelze on his frontline with 3000 attack points! How will Check come out on top?!

Check: Like this! I summon, Fabled Raven! And now, I can discard one card to my graveyard, for him to gain 1 level and 400 attack points!

Sect: It's still no match for Beelze Dragon!

Check: And you'd be absolutely right, if I was finished, because right now, I'm using Fabled Raven and Wulf, the Lightsworn Beast for a synchro summon! The dragon god who rules over all of creation! Punish these sinners with your divine judgement! Watch as I synchro summon— Michael, the Arch-Lightsworn!

MC: Whoa! Check's ace monster has appeared on the field! And it looks like it has some judgement in for Sect!

* * *

(Shining Storm Booth)

Toru: No way! I can't go up against that thing!

Misaki: It's huge!

Lyra: Michael… The Arch-Lightsworn!

* * *

(Duel Track)

Sect: That thing is _huge_!

Check: Hmph. And so is its special ability- Lightsworn Judgement! By paying 1000 Life-points, I can remove from play one card on the field! And guess which card is gonna say goodbye?!

Sect: Beelze… no…

Check: Wrong! I'm removing Call of the Haunted! And now that it's gone, so is your dragon!

Sect: BEELZE!

Check: Urgh! (Life-Points- 4000- 3000) Attack him _directly_, Michael!

Sect: Arrrrrrrrrgh! (Life-Points- 3000- 400)

Check: I end my turn. And since I've reached the end phase, I have to send the top three cards of my deck to the grave. (Discards 3 cards from the top of his deck.)

Sect: ("Right now… there's nothing I can do… Michael, the Arch Lightsworn is unbeatable… I've suffered real damage from Check and I'm slowly… drifting… drifting away… Wait! I can't back down now! I've never backed out in a duel before, so why should I start to?! Check may have a giant dragon on the field, but I've managed to leave a little something behind for _my_ friends.")

Check: Why don't you just give up. Everyone knows how weak a duellist you _are_, so why continue to embarrass yourself? Just surrender already.

Sect: I… I refuse… to back down! But that also means that I won't give up… I end my turn.

Check: (Draws) Pah! A few measly face-down's all you _have_! They're not even worth 1000 life-points! Now! Michael, The Arch Lightsworn- Attack the cockroach directly! Go, Lightsworn Lightray!

Sect: Urgggh! (LP- 400- 0)

MC: It's over! After miraculously taking down Nino with 3000 life-points left, Sect Ijuin has been defeated by Team AR's Check!

Sect: Hey. I may have been taken down, but I still have some cards left for my friends. It was a great duel, Check. But right now… I'm… getting sleepy…

* * *

(Stadium- Sect and Check ride in)

Check: You see _that_? That's exactly how a _real _turbo duellist duels!

* * *

(Team Shining Storm Booth- Sect rides over, coughing. Lyra, Misaki and Toru rush over to him as he starts to wobble off his runner.)

Lyra: Sect! (Manages to catch Sect just as he's about to fall off.)

Sect: Urgh… Lyra… I feel horrible…

Lyra: Seria! I need help!

Misaki: But Seria's not here right now…

Lyra: Urk… Misaki… Can you take him to the infirmary?

Misaki: Sure. (Takes Sect and puts him on a stretcher)

Toru: I'll go and gear up. (Takes Sect's two face-downs and puts them on the Spell/Trap zones of his duel disk, donning his helmet and puts the relay sticker on his shoulder.) Wish me luck out there, you guys. (Gets on his runner).

Sect: Toru… wait…

Toru: Huh?

Sect: The damage you take out there… it's real… and it stings like—urgh.

Toru: I know. But don't worry about anything. The Arcadia Movement won't be theirs if _I_ lose… that's what happens if Lyra loses.

Sect: Just… be careful… okay… (Faints)

Toru: I can't make any promises. But I'll try… (Rides onto the track)

* * *

(Duel Track)

MC: After Sect's dramatic finish, Toru of Team Shining Storm has finally taken to the track. Will he fare any better than Sect did? We're about to find out!

Check: I heard about you- Toru Kamiminosota, right? You hail from Satisfaction Town as the 'Scrap Menace', right? Well, like that guy with the pompadour says, we'll see how your Scrap Deck fares against Michael. And speaking of, his ability makes it so that I have to discard another 3 cards from the top of my deck.

Toru: It's my turn! (Draws SC- 12 LP-4000) I activate the speed spell- **Scrap Burst**! So, by lowering my speed counters by 4 I can send the top two cards of my deck to the graveyard! (SC- 8) And next up, I summon Scrap Goblin in defence mode! But he's not sticking around for long. See, I'm activating the Scrap Storm speed spell! So I'll lower my speed counters by 2 and destroy Scrap Goblin and a Scrap monster from my deck to the grave! (SC- 6)

Check: Why are you getting rid of your own cards?

Toru: I'd like to ask you the same thing! But I'd rather show you what my deck has in store for ya! I now activate Scrap Goblin's ability in the graveyard!

Check: The graveyard!?

Toru: Right. Because when Scrap Goblin is sent to the graveyard due to the effect of a Scrap card, I can recycle a monster that's dwelling there! I summon- Scrap Golem!

Check: It's not strong enough!

Toru: That's what you think, but I'm calling for some back-up! I use this big lug's special effect and summon Scrap Beast from the grave beyond! And now, Scrap Golem gets a tune-up from Scrap Beast! Now, watch as both these monster meld into a metal monster with the heart of steel! I Synchro Summon— Scrap Twin Dragon! I activate the effect of **Scrap Nova** in my graveyard! When Scrap Dragon or Scrap Twin Dragon is on the field I can instantly summon it from the graveyard! Now, Scrap Twin Dragon gets a tune up from **Scrap Nova**! Behold as the stars high above in the sky, and the fire deep down below in the earth, collide in a cosmic explosion to synchro-summon—**Scrap Phoenix Dragon**!

MC: Incredible! Toru has managed to synchro summon his _ultimate _monster! The** Scrap Phoenix Dragon**!

* * *

(Shining Storm Booth- Misaki runs in)

Misaki: He's done it already?

Lyra: Yep. **Scrap Phoenix Dragon**. How's Sect by the way?

Misaki: He's gonna do fine. As long as he doesn't move for a while. The doctor's letting him rest.

Lyra: _That's_ a relief…

Misaki: You really like him, don't you?

Lyra: Erm… yeah. I know he's my boyfriend and everything but... we really _are_ good friends too.

Misaki: That's good… I just hope Toru isn't as reckless as Sect was.

Lyra: Sect isn't as reckless as he used to be. Toru hasn't changed a bit, though.

Misaki: I kinda like that about him…

Lyra: Have you asked him out?

Misaki: Not yet. I'm waiting for him to say something.

Lyra: So, you know about his crush on ya?

Misaki: Yeah… I just hope that he wins this duel so that we can actually _get _to that stage.

Lyra: Me too…

* * *

(Duel Track)

Toru: I now activate **Scrap Phoenix Dragon**'s ability! By doing so, I can select up to 3 cards on _your_ field and one on mine and they'll all be destroyed. Except one thing. Since **Scrap Nova** was used as a synchro material for the synchro summon of **Scrap Phoenix Dragon**, none of the cards on my field can be destroyed this turn! So say goodbye to your face-downs and Michael! Phoenix Scrap Blaze!

Check: What?!

Toru: And let's not forget **Phoenix Dragon**'s other ability! It gains 500 attack points for every tuner monster in my graveyard! I have two, so **Phoenix** powers up by 1000 attack points!

Check: 4500 attack points?!

Toru: That's right, and he's going to use them all on you! You insulted my pal and you used trash talk to push him to the ground and now, you'll pay for it! Go, Scorching Phoenix Blaze!

Check: Argh! (LP- 3000- 0)

MC: Ladies and Gentlemen! Toru Kamiminosota has burnt away The Fab's life-points and all of the cards on his field! This duel is just getting better for Team Shining Storm!

* * *

(Shining Storm Booth)

Lyra: Something's definitely up here. I'm _sure_ Check's face-downs would have allowed him to spare his points. What's the deal?

Misaki: Not sure. Maybe they're saving something for their last duellist?

Lyra: Maybe… ("And if I'm right about who that duellist is, it changes everything…")

* * *

(Stadium- Toru and Check ride through)

Check: Good luck against the Kaiser. You're gonna _need _it.

Toru: Huh?

* * *

(Team AR Booth- Check rides in)

Kyle: You did well to get his _soul _onto the field, Check. Leave the rest to me, and I can put the rest of their team in the place they belong.

Check: You got it.

Kyle: (Takes the relay sticker from Check and puts it on his shoulder, riding onto the track.)

* * *

(Duel Track)

Toru: So, I have the honour of duelling the final member of Team AR as well, huh? Hope you're more of a challenge than Check was.

Kyle: Well, hopefully I am. Maybe even _too _challenging for you.

Toru: What?! Are you saying I'm not skilful enough?

Kyle: Heh. That's up to your interpretation.

Toru: I set one card face-down and end my turn.

Kyle: Your cards aren't going to be enough to stop _this!_ (Draws. SC- 12 LP- 4000) I'm starting with _this_. I activate the Nekroz Cycle Speed Spell! So, since I have more than eight speed counters, I can activate this card and then bust out a 'Nekroz' ritual monster. So, I'll tribute Nekroz of Clausolas and Djinn Releaser of Rituals for a ritual summon! Watch as they form a glacial barrier, and combine their might! By this contract, release yourself and freeze the track with your wings of ice! This monster's coming back to where he belongs, Watch as I Ritual summon, Nekroz of Brionac!

MC: Incredible! Team AR's ace duellist- Kaiser has managed to ritual summon his first beast! Ladies and gentlemen, I give you— Nekroz of Brionac!

* * *

(Shining Storm Boooth)

Misaki: That's… it's… Brionac, Dragon of the Ice Barrier…

Lyra: No. That isn't Brionac.

Misaki: What do you mean 'It _isn't_ Brionac'? He _said_ 'Brionac'.

Lyra: (Shakes head) No, Misaki. The Ice Barrier cards take pride in their strategies. This is the Nekroz.

Misaki: 'Nekroz'? oh, right, he said that too. So what exactly _is_ the Nekroz?

Lyra: I'm glad you asked… The story of the Nekroz cards dates back to an old Koto clan legend. Ya see, the Nekroz is a ritual summon-based archetype compromised of the Gishki, Ice Barrier, Justice, and Fabled monsters.

Misaki: That's just the background. What about the rest of the story?

Lyra: Right. See, at the end of a war against Sophia and the ascension of Sombre and Avance Kerykeion along with Emilia- who grew into a great sorcerer and a Dance Princess- a family was formed and a child named Shurit was born. After this event took place, they were joined by a dragon named Exa.

Misaki: What happened after that?

Lyra: Well, the family was named 'Nekroz' after this and this was due to the darkness of Exa's power. He made Shurit several armours and with those armours he was able to use a mirror, a kaleidoscope and a cycle to help make him more powerful. But with this power came greed… the stronger the armour made him, the stronger he wanted to become. The legend states that Shurit signed a contract with Dewloren who had his own armour to form a coup on the Ice Barrier Clans. And that was how the war sparked…

Misaki: What was the outcome?

Lyra: Well, that's the last bit of text that my dad could read…

Misaki: So this whole legend is in a book?

Lyra: Yeah… It was a book that my _first_ ancestor wrote… The book's so _old_ that it's written in a sacred language that only we of the Koto family are able to read. But my eyes aren't strong enough to read the rest… I didn't manage to get to the part about the armours created for Shurit.

Misaki: Do you think that Kyle… can do it?

Lyra: Perhaps. But if he does, then he _knows_ how this duel is gonna turn out…

Misaki: But _we_ don't know the outcome of the battle. So how should he?

Lyra: Well, apparently, there's a secret way to figure it out…

Misaki: Do you know what it is?

Lyra: Not yet… But my dad said... 'You should find out with your heart instead of your head…'

Misaki: Your heart…?

Lyra: I just hope Toru can stand the power of the Nekroz it takes _him_ out for _good_.

* * *

(Duel Track)

Kyle: You stand no chance against my Nekroz cards, Toru. You may as well give up while you still have the chance.

Toru: And why is that? **Scrap Phoenix Dragon** has higher attack points and I'm allowed to destroy cards on the field due to his special power.

Kyle: Pah! You speak of power as if you _actually_ have any. But against this deck, you stand _no _chance! I activate Nekroz of Brionac's ability!

Toru: You wha—?

Kyle: Since Nekroz of Brionac was successfully ritual summoned, I'm able to target one synchro or fusion monster on your side of the field, and send it back to your extra deck!

Toru: You what?!

Kyle: Go, Nekroz of Brionac, Ice Sword Strike!

* * *

(Shining Storm Booth)

Lyra and Misaki: Oh, no, Toru!

* * *

(Duel Track)

Kyle: And now, Nekroz of Brionac, attack Toru directly! Aurora Ice Slash!

Toru: Argh! (LP- 4000- 1700)

Kyle: I end my turn with a face-down.

Toru: Urgh. I feel horrible. But even so- I'm still gonna keep duelling! It's my draw! (Draws)

Kyle: In truth, I'm gonna tell you what my goal is here.

Toru: Huh? You what?

Kyle: I'm after a duel with Lyra.

Toru: Why? Why are you targeting Lyra, Kyle?

Kyle: Because. The Arcadia Movement belongs to _us_. I'm the _only one_ that can make _his_ dream a reality.

Toru: You mean _Sayer_?

Kyle: That's right. And it all starts with Lyra. She defeated him in a psychic duel_._ And after she did that, the leadership of the Arcadia Movement fell directly onto the Koto clan. Lyra's the new head, so she got control.

Toru: But still, I don't understand! You're a _part_ of the Koto clan and _it's_ a part of you! You should be working together with Lyra, not _against _her.

Kyle: I agree… you _don't _understand! My ambition is nothing like Lyra's. In fact, I disagree with the whole _clan's_ idea. This world will _never_ be peaceful. Powerful psychic duellists should be the ones to survive. The weak should be picked apart and their power should be used for _us_. In this world, only the _strong_ survive! I learnt that a long time ago and you should have realised the same as well!

Toru: It's true… That the strong survive with power. But that doesn't mean that you should exploit the power of the weak to do your bidding for you! And in case you didn't know, I still have cards in my deck that can be used as instruments of your destruction, Kyle!

Kyle: What?

Toru: I activate the Speed Spell- Smashing Ground! By removing 3 speed counters I can destroy the monster with the highest attack on the field!

Kyle: So, Brionac's taking a trip to the grave beyond, huh? _I_ don't think so. I'm evoking the power of Nekroz of Gungnir in my hand

Toru: What?!

Kyle: With this card's power, I can negate the effects targeting a Nekroz monster I control.

Toru: Urk.

* * *

(Shining Strom Booth- Sect enters from behind on a pair of crutches)

Sect: Damn it, I thought that he _had_ him!

Misaki and Lyra: Huh? (Turn to see Sect on his crutches with a bandage around his head.)

Lyra: Sect, you _shouldn't_ be moving!

Sect: Well, Toru is and I'm not about to let Kyle get what he wants!

* * *

(Stadium- Kyle and Toru enter)

Kyle: Face it, Toru, your deck's trash and so are you!

Toru: Heh. You're right. My deck might be trash but… it's because it's trash that it's so good. I'm not about to let you knock me down, dude- 'cuz as far as I'm concerned, I'm about to help my friends and give _you_ a major thrashing!

* * *

(Shining Storm Booth)

Lyra, Misaki and Sect: You can do it, Toru!

* * *

(Duel Track)

Toru: ("Guys… It's because of you that I'm here… And I'm not about to give in!") I play the Scrap Chimera effect monster! And since he was summoned, Scrap Goblin returns for the graveyard! Now, I tune level 4 Scrap Chimera with level 3 Scrap Goblin! Now, watch as these two monsters meld into a metal monster that'll be the instrument of your destruction! I synchro summon- Scrap Dragon!

Kyle: Pathetic! That thing can't use its ability because I sent Gungnir to the graveyard!

Toru: That's nice. But I don't plan to use its ability! In fact, I plan on attacking Nekroz of Brionac! Go, Scrap Cannon!

Kyle: (LP- 4000- 3500) Big deal! I still have Brionac on the field because he couldn't be destroyed this turn.

MC: Kyle of Team AR is right! Nekroz of Brionac is still on the field! And as long as it is, Toru can't get to his life points! What is the Scrap Menace of Crash Town going to do?!

Toru: I end my turn with a face-down (Monster Reborn).

Kyle: Just like that, you're ending your turn?!

Toru: Yep.

Kyle: You're no fun. (Draws) But _this _is! I activate the trap card— Nekroz Calling Cycle! With this card's power, I can ritual summon a Nekroz monster from the graveyard, by ignoring its summoning conditions. So, I'll sacrifice Brionac on my field and Djinn in my graveyard to summon _this_! Herald of ice, you who called forth a glacier and defeated the army of Trishula! By this contract I release the seal binding you and ritual summon— Nekroz of Gungnir!

Toru: What?!

* * *

(Team AR Booth)

Sect, Lyra and Misaki: WHAT!?

Lyra: Gungnir… Tch. (Looks away from the track as Sect looks at her with concern)

* * *

(Duel Track)

Kyle: I activate Gungir's special ability!

Toru: You wha-?!

Kyle: So, I'll discard Exa, Enforcer of the Nekroz to destroy Scrap Dragon!

Toru: But with him gone…

Kyle: Your life-points are left wide-open! Go! Nekroz of Gungnir— Go, Ascending Mirror Shine Wave!

Toru: Aaaaaaahhh! (LP- 1700- 0)

MC: And Toru is down! After a back-and-forth battle of depleting each-other's life-points, Kyle has emerged as the victor! Lyra Koto is Team Shining Storm's last line of defence and I'd say she's pretty frustrated by now!

* * *

(Shining Storm Booth)

Sect: Are you frustrated, Lyra?

Lyra: No. I'm just angry. He's using cards as if they're the real Ice Barrier. But they're not, they're the darker versions and he's abusing that power.

Misaki: Good luck, Lyra.

Lyra: I'm gonna need it…

Toru: (Rides in, sweating and heavily breathing) Man…

Misaki: Toru! (She, Lyra and Sect run over to Toru)

Toru: Lyra. He's not… Human…

Lyra: I know, he's psychic. And he means business…

Toru: Don't get hurt out there. (places the 3 face-downs from his duel disk onto Lyra's)

Lyra: (Gets on her runner) I can't promise that, but I'll try not to.

Toru: (Hands Lyra the relay sticker which she puts on.) Just be careful…

Lyra: (Dons her helmet) I will. (Rides out to the stadium)

* * *

(Stadium- Kyle rides in and Lyra joins him)

Kyle: So, she finally shows. Lyra Gracidea Koto. It's an honour to finally face you in a duel.

Lyra: An _honour_?! Hah! Yeah, right! (She and Kyle ride onto the duel track) You have no honour whatsoever!

Kyle: Hm? And what do you mean by that?

Lyra: What I mean is, that your honour left you the day that you joined up with the movement! You've done so many terrible things since then; you joined up with the guy that killed our family, you assisted him in brainwashing me, you traumatised Seria so much about her position that she felt she had to leave, you hurt my friends and you sent my two best pals into the hospital! Do you have any idea how I feel about all that?!

Kyle: You know, Lyra. _You're_ the one that doesn't understand!

Lyra: Huh?!

Kyle: You don't understand anything! I was a nobody! I was weak and pathetic! You had everything that I had ever wanted, and everything that I had ever dreamed of!

Lyra: If you're talking about power, then you'd better shut up Kyle! I'm tired of listening to all your excuses!

Kyle: You're the one that needs to shut up and listen! I'm tired of people like you getting your own way! I did all of those things… because I wanted you to think about who you _were_! I end my turn!

Lyra: ("Kyle… what happened to the guy that I knew…?") It's my turn! (Draws. SC- 6 LP- 4000. Kyle SC-12, LP- 3500) ("Kyle has the maximum amount of speed counters right now, so he can activate any and all cards he has. I have 6 speed counters but I'm at 4000 life-points which is 500 more than _he_ has. On the other hand, Nekroz of Gungnir is on the field and as long as it is, I'll need to get some reinforcements. So, I need to level the playing field a little.")

MC: Lyra Koto has taken to the field, let's see what her Ice Barrier cards can do to combat Kyle's Nekroz strategies?

Lyra: I'm not going to lose, Kai! I summon Reese the Ice Mistress in defence mode and then I'll end my turn.

Kyle: Damn it!

Lyra: I take it that yo remember the effect of this monster, she can't be destroyed by any level 4 or higher monsters! So, no attacks from you, this turn, Kyle!

Kyle: Don't think so! (Draws) Hehe!

Lyra: What's so funny?!

Kyle: Your strategy! I know what you're aiming for, and it's an Ice Barrier Dragon! But you know something, they're powerless against the Nekroz!

Lyra: How do you know that?! These cards are equally matched, no-one alive knows the outcome of that story!

Kyle: I know that. And it's exactly why I'm participating in this tournament— so that I can reclaim the Arcadia Movement's former glory; and disband the current leader's wishes! I end my turn, but be warned, the Nekroz won't back down!

Lyra: Kyle… If that's you believe— Then I'll have to clear your heart! (Draws SC-7 LP- 4000) ("Right…") I summon Strategist of the Ice Barrier! And now that he's out, I can discard one card from my hand to the grave, in order to draw a card! (Draws- Aria of the Ice Barrier) I tune level 4 Strategist of the Ice Barrier with level 2 Reese-The Ice Mistress! Watch as they form a glacial barrier; and combine their might! Watch as I synchro summon—Brionac, Dragon of the Ice Barrier! And I'm activating his special ability!

Kyle: Hah. Discarding a card, huh? Oh well, it doesn't faze me, bring Gungnir back to my hand, but I'm just thinking that it might bring you destruction rather than creation!

Lyra: The only _destruction_ around _here_ will be _yours_! I discard a card to the graveyard to return Gungnir back to your hand!

Kyle: Hmph. A move like that doesn't even faze me, do you actually think that a move like that, _would_?

Lyra: Maybe… But I just wanted to expel the darkness within your heart… (A tear drops from her cheek) Kyle, please listen to me! I never meant for anything bad to happen, I… I just… I… I wanted us all to be happy… Our families… they all left us… I wanted every psychic duellist out there to feel like they a place of belonging! That's why I took over as leader! Because it's my responsibility, to help those in need! But I guess that if you can't that much that I'll just have to show you the hard way… Brionac, Dragon of the Ice Barrier— attack Kyle directly and show him the light! Brionac Aurora! (Takes a moment of silence to come to grips with what she's just done) I end my turn…

Kyle: You think… a puny attack like that… will defeat _me_! **You're wrong!**

Lyra: Huh? Kyle…

Kyle: **Hargh!** (Draws) **I activate the Speed Ritual Spell- Nekroz Mirror!**

Lyra: Huh?

Kyle: **Now… by sending Reese the Ice Mistress and Nekroz of Gungnir to the grave… I can summon ****_this_****… The mighty power of the legendary dragon of ice roars through you. Come forth and send my opponent to another realm… I RITUAL SUMMON, NEKROZ OF TRISHULA!**

* * *

(Shining Storm Booth)

Misaki, Sect and Toru: Nekroz of…

* * *

(Duel Track)

Lyra: Tri…shula…?!

Kyle: **Hahahahaha… Kyahahahahahahahahaha! I've done it… I've reached a level that not even you can comprehend! Your accel synchro is nothing but a shortcut… and I'm about to send it into ruin… Know why? Because you can't do it without Brionac, and with him gone, ****_you'll_**** lose!**

Lyra: Nekroz of Trishula… It's here…

Kyle: **That's right, and so is his special ability! See, when he's summoned, I can banish a card from your field, hand and graveyard! From your field, I'll select the face-down card that the Ijuin boy left behind! From your graveyard, I'll banish Reese… and then from your hand, a card will be discarded from random, let's say… the one second to the right…**

Lyra: Aria…

Kyle: **I take it that card was important to you? Oh well… it's gone, and soon, you will be, too… Nekroz of Trishula, attack Brionac, Dragon of the Ice barrier!**

Lyra: Brio!

* * *

(Shining Storm Booth- Toru slams his fist onto the desk)

Sect: Damn it! Not only did Kyle get rid of the face-down I left behind, he _also_ got rid of Brionac!

Misaki: What's Lyra going to do… She can't accel synchro without Brionac.

Toru: You guys are forgetting… the face-down I left behind…

Sect: Your face-down?

Toru: Yeah, and it changes everything…

* * *

(Duel Track)

Lyra: I draw… (Draws- SC-9 LP- 3600) ("I'm winning by 100 points… but it's not enough… Kyle's taunting me and he's got… Shadow Miasma… The only thing that can expel that is my evolution… my accel synchro… but with Brionac gone… I can't… NO! Snap yourself out of it, Lyra! There's still hope! But…") I end my turn…!

Kyle: **What?!**

MC: Whoa?! Just like that, Lyra Koto has ended her turn! She only has two cards on the field from Toru and Sect that have yet to be activated! And since they're the only cards on her field, I'm guessing that Kyle's going to target those cards!

Kyle: **It's my turn **(Draws) **I attack you directly! Go, Nekroz of Trishula! Demolish Lyra's Life-Points! Ice Sword Slash!**

Lyra: Argh! (LP- 3600- 900)

MC: And in one fell swoop, Lyra's Life-points have been depleted to 900!

Kyle: **That's right. And there's more where that comes from! **(Rams his runner into Lyra's a few times)

Lyra: Ah! (Swerves a little before pulling out in front) How can you do this… To your own cousin… Kai…

Kyle: **Huh**… **I don't know what you're talking about…**

Lyra: Ah…! (Kyle speeds ahead of her)

Kyle: **I end my turn!**

Lyra: Kai… Kyle… (Cries and Draws- **Coralised**) I activate the speed spell- **Coralised**! See, when I have less than 1000 life-points and at least 2 water attribute monsters in my graveyard, I can remove from play one Coral Dragon from my extra deck, in order to summon this— Tatsunoko! ("Nekroz of Trishula… There's only one card I have that can stop it from taking away everything Kyle has… My accel synchro") I activate the card that Toru left behind the Speed Spell- Monster Reborn! So, by removing the 12 speed counters that I have, I can revive one monster from my graveyard- Revive yourself now, Brionac, Dragon of the Ice Barrier! ("The Key to winning this duel is in my heart… all I have to do… is clear my mind…") (A drop of water falls in Lyra's mind, creating ripples. Purple streaks begin to appear in the air around Lyra, the Seal of the Crimson Dragon burns in mid-air around her and her duel runner.)

* * *

(Shining Storm Booth)

Toru: She's doing it…

Sect: She's actually going to do it…

Misaki: Accel Synchro…

* * *

(Duel Track)

Lyra: I tune level 3 Tatsunoko with my level 6 Brionac, Dragon of the Ice Barrier! (The purple air turns green, with purple streaks igniting around the nose of her runner.) Let the spirit of all Duel Monsters now spread its wings and soar to new heights, where it can be transformed by the winds of destiny! (Brionac, soaring above her, gives off multi-coloured sparks from its wings. The two ride onto a shining road of light, surrounded by flecks of green.) Where it can become all-powerful! Go, Accel Synchro! (Lyra's eyes shine with rushing stars, she raises a blank card, the picture shines and reveals itself from the card's surface. Lyra and Brionac vanish from the glowing path.)

Kyle: **What the—!? **(A green light appears behind him, High-Speed Trishula Dragon is the first to soar out of it, past him, Lyra riding beneath.)

Lyra: Appear now, **High-Speed Trishula Dragon**! (High Speed Trishula glides a wide arc and comes to rest gliding above Lyra and her runner.)

* * *

(Shining Storm Booth- Misaki and Toru stare at Trishula in awe, Sect is in tears)

* * *

(Team AR Booth- Nino and Check cannot believe their eyes)

* * *

(Duel Track)

Kyle: **It's here… Trishula Dragon… Hahahahahahaha! Now we'll get a chance to see which of our dragons is more powerful! _My_ Trishula… or ****_yours_****!**

Lyra: ("The Koto clan's spirit is inside **High-Speed Trishula Dragon**… I just know it… Mom… Dad… I'm sorry. I never meant for any of this to happen… for the Koto Clan… to ever fall… that is why I vow not to lose…!") I activate **High-Speed Trishula**'s special ability! It's ability! I can discard up to five cards to the graveyard and for each card I discard, I can draw one card from my deck. For every Ice Barrier monster I draw, I can attack you once. ("I'm going to put my whole heart and soul into this turn! I'm _going_ to save you, Kyle!") (Draws 5 cards from the top of her deck, Caravan, Dewdark, Sacred Spirit, Dance Princess and Pilgrim) ("No way… they're all… Ice Barrier monsters…") (Smiles) I just drew 5 Ice Barrier monsters, Kyle, so you know what that means! I get to attack you five times!

Kyle: **_You what!?_**

Lyra: The time for the light of the Ice Barrier to surpass and shine through the darkness of the Nekroz is upon us! Go, **High-Speed Trishula Dragon**! Attack Nekroz of Trishula, High-Speed Ice Strike! KYLEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

* * *

(Stadium- Kyle and Lyra ride through the gate as High-Speed Trishula Dragon pierces Nekroz of Trishula and Kyle)

Kyle: **NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! **(The blast sends Kyle off his duel runner, he lands on his back and his helmet comes off. Nino and Check wait a little while at their booth, trying to come to terms with what has just happened.)

MC: It's oveeeeeeer! Kyle Drawright has been defeated by the queen of the Neo-Arcadia Movement—Lyra Gracedia Koto!

Crowd: (Cheers)

Check: (Runs out to Kyle with Nino) Master Kyle!

Nino: Master Kyle!

Lyra: (Quickly dismounts her duel runner which falls to the ground, she throws off her helmet as she runs over to Kyle.) Kyle! I— (Reaches out her hand to touch Kyle and help him up)

Nino: (Slaps Lyra's hand away) Don't touch him!

Lyra: Wha— Check I just—

Toru: Lyra! (He, Sect and Misaki run over to Lyra.)

Lyra: (Turns to her team) Guys…

Kyle: Lyra… (Tries to sit up, but his arm fails to support him, so he falls back down) ARGH!

Lyra: (Turns back to Kyle) Kyle! I…

Kyle: There's no need for that…

Lyra: Kyle… (Starts crying.) I'm sorry… I failed… I couldn't protect you… I wanted to… so badly… to help every psychic duellist out there. I wanted to save you… to help you get over our loss together, as a family… but I couldn't… (She lowers her head. Check sits on his knees and supports Kyle.)

Kyle: No… Don't be sorry… You didn't fail… You succeeded…

Lyra: Huh?

Kyle: How dare you… Lower your head... to me…

Lyra: (Her eyes widen) What…?

Kyle: I accept it… your future… as leader… I've… (In pain) missed you…

Lyra: Kai… Kyle (Hugs Kyle and cries in his arms) You're finally back…

Nino: But Master Kyle… your dream… our dream. Our ambition—

Check: Shut up, Nino.

Nino: What…?

Check: It's over… We have a new path, now… As Neo Arcadia…

Kyle: Hey… do you think you could get off me… heh… even my bruises have bruises…

Lyra: Sorry… (Stands up) Here… (Offers her hand to Kyle. He takes it and she helps him stand, they share a handshake.)

Kyle: Thanks. (His leg suddenly goes limp) Arghk… (He falls back down)

Lyra: Kyle! (Crouches down to him again) Are you alright?

* * *

(Hospital- Kyle's room. Kyle lays on the bed, his left arm and right leg both in casts. Lyra stands by his side as Seria finishes her check-up on Kyle.)

Seria: You can be discharged when the doctor feels like you're fit and healthy.

Kyle: Thanks.

Lyra: Anything else, _Mom_?

Seria: You can't duel for a while with a duel disk or runner, but you're allowed to play table-top matches. That's all. See you later. (Exits)

Lyra: Thanks, Seria.

Kyle: I never expected her to come back.

Lyra: I guess, but the Arcadia Movement's gone now, and we can start helping the world as the Neo Arcadia Movement. I sure as hell never expected the duel to turn out the way it did, though.

Kyle: Really? I guess I kinda did.

Lyra: You mean you managed to see the future?

Kyle: No. There was no Dimensional Scream this time.

Lyra: Then how did you know that I would win?

Kyle: I just knew that you would… I was in the darkness, but you never stop holding out your hand of the light to save me. Your Accel Synchro is really strong, it's a shame that your deck isn't complete without _all_ of the Ice Barrier cards.

Lyra: Huh? Are you talking about…

Kyle: I have a present for you, it's in the top drawer. Open it and see…

Lyra: (Opens the top drawer) Dew…loren…?

Kyle: He's yours now. Take him.

Lyra: I… I don't know what to say…

Kyle: Just take it, it's fine.

Lyra: I… can't.

Kyle: Why not? Your deck would have a part of me in it.

Lyra: (Places Dewloren back in the deck and closes it) I can't take it Kyle, Dewloren's a part of you. Next time we battle, I wanna be able to experience the _true power_ of the Nekroz. But only if you agree.

Kyle: I think you're referencing to the Ice Barrier, Nekroz tale there, right? If you _are_, then I _guess_ that I can keep the card with me until our next battle.

Lyra: Thanks, Kai. (Aura and Saph walk in)

Saph: Hey, Lyra.

Lyra: (Turns to Aura and Saph) Aura! Saph!

Aura: We have good news. We're being discharged tomorrow morning.

Lyra: That's great!

Saph: I know right… (Notices Kyle) Err… (Blushes) Isn't that… the Kaiser…?

Kyle: Hey there, Maiden with the Eyes of Blue.

Saph: You're referencing my cards… Oh, Kyle, you never change.

Aura: (Whispers to Lyra) Someone's caught the love bug.

Lyra: (Giggles) Yeah… (Whispers to Aura) I think we should leave 'em to it.

Aura: (Giggles) Yeah… (She and Lyra exit)

Saph: Right, guys? (Turns to Lyra and Aura) Huh?! I'll be right back.

Kyle: Erm… okay…

Saph: (Exits into the hallway)

* * *

(Hallway.)

Saph: Alright, you guys, what do you have to say for yourselves?

Lyra: Sorry for leaving you alone, Saph.

Aura: We didn't mean it.

Lyra: We only thought that you'd want some _alone time_ with my cousin.

Saph: Lyra! I have it in my right mind to—

Lyra: (Her phone starts to ring) Huh? My phone. (Picks up her phone)

Akiza (Via Phone): Lyra, you need to get down here, _right now_.

Lyra: Okay, Akiza, but why?

Akiza (Via phone): We'll explain when you get here, just hurry.

Lyra: Where _are_ you?

Akiza: The stadium,

Lyra: I'll be right there. (Hangs up)

* * *

(Ride 8- End.)


	10. The Beginning of the End

AN: This chapter is the Team 5D's duel against Team Ne World, however, it won't be the last chapter since (as promised) I'm putting more sub only episodes :D I hope you enjoy this chapter, and as always, reviews are very much appreciated.

* * *

**Ride 9- The Beginning of the End**

* * *

(Poppo Time- Lazar kicks open the front door of Poppo Time, carrying a great big box.)

Lazar: Special delivery! Red Dragon's Noodles to Go-Go to fuel our future champions! (Notices there's no one there. The lights are off, and the garage is empty) Hello? Helloooo...? (Walks a few steps inside the door, Mina and Trudge enter from behind him and Trudge flicks on the lights.)

Trudge: Lazar.

Lazar: Huh?

(Turns to see Trudge and Mina in the doorway right behind him.)

Trudge: _You're_ not who I expected to see here.

Lazar: I'm bringing snacks to Team Five-D's!

Trudge: Isn't this a little below your pay grade?

Carly: (Appears in the doorway behind Trudge and Mina, camera in hand) Say cheeeese! (Trudge and Mina turn) Huh? Hey move, you're blocking my shot!

Mina: And what're _you_ doing here?

Carly: I'm here to snag stirring night-before photos of the thoughtful duellists gazing at their decks with equal parts courage and self-doubt! (Walks past Trudge and Mina, through the door.) Wait, where is everyone?

Mina: Dunno.

Lazar: They seem to have gone out.

Trudge: _I_ bet I know where they went...

* * *

(Stadium- Team 5D's and Shining Storm stand shoulder-to-shoulder on the track, a few feet away from 5D's' booth.)

Leo: You guys seriously see a floating _rock_ in the sky?

Luna: Yeah.

Leo: I think you guys are _messing_ with me.

Luna: We're not, I promise. Whatever it is, it's _there_, Leo. And it's like it's _getting closer_.

Sect: Maybe you can't see it 'cause you're not a Signer or someone with something special, like _me_.

Luna: (Solemnly closes her eyes, hands clasped. Leo looks at the mark on her arm, then slowly places his hand on it. He looks again at the sky in front of them, still touching Luna's arm.)

Leo: Huh? Gggh! Guys! Guys, look! There's- the-there's like a _giant floating rock_ in the sky!

Yusei: When I was speaking to my dad in a dream I had, he told me something was coming. Something very dangerous.

Lyra: My powers… They allowed me to sense the same thing too… With _my_ father's help.

Crow: Ya mean the big scary rock's _not_ coming to bring us _cookies_?

Toru: No, Crow.

* * *

(Stands- Trudge, Mina, Lazar, and Carly enter the through a doorway at the top of the bleachers.)

Carly: _There_ they are!

Mina: Whadya think they're _doing_ down there? (Carly snaps a few photos.)

Lazar: Well... it _looks_ like they're having a very serious moment.

* * *

(Stadium- Everyone is gazing up at the rock in the sky.)

Primo: So. You made it to the finals! (A stadium Sphere appears between them and the rock, and it shows Team New World.)

* * *

(Stands. Lazar jumps, and starts twitching and shaking.)

Lazar: Those are the three evil guys from Yliaster...!

Carly: (Turns around and runs for the exit.) Uh, cool! See you guys later!

* * *

(Stadium)

Primo: I'm sort of disappointed. At least _Team Shining Storm_ would've provided a little _challenge_.

Lester: Heheheheheheheh! But you guys of Team 5D's, not so much.

Yusei: What's this _flying rock_ all about? Does it have something to do with your so-called 'Grand Design'?

Primo: Of _course_ it does. _That_ is the Divine Temple— where Z-ONE sleeps. _That_ is why we are here.

Lyra: What's the Divine Temple?

Jakob: You'll find out _soon enough_. When we win the Grand Prix, the Divine Temple will be revealed to all— and come crashing down to the earth.

Lester: So actually you might _not_ find out, because when that happens it'll obliterate your little city. Yaahahahahaha!

* * *

(Stands- Lazar is cowering half-way behind Trudge.)

Lazar: 'Obliterate'...?

Mina: No way.

Trudge: So this Team New World is actually a part of Yliaster? I didn't see _that_ coming.

* * *

(Stadium- Carly runs out onto the track.)

Carly: W-what's going on, Jack?! What's happening?! (Grabs Jack's shoulder, her eyes widen.) Whaaaaaaa! What is that thing?! Is that a floating mountain, where did it come from, is that what's gonna obliterate the city?! What could it possibly—

Jack: Calm _down_.

Carly: (Takes her hand off his shoulder and goes for her camera.) The people have got to see this! They— (Lowers her camera and looks again, then looks through the camera window.) Whoa. Uh, where'd the upside-down floating mountain go? I'm starting to think I need to get more sleep...

* * *

(Stands)

Lazar: Was this your plan all along?

Primo: Oh look, it's the clueless clown. Rumour is, you're now the _Director_ of this city.

Lazar: Yes, that's right. Wait, that means this is on _me_. I... _I have to save the city_!

Jakob: There's only one way for you to save your city.

Lester: But it's _pretty much impossible_.

Primo: You'll have to beat us tomorrow in the Grand Prix finals.

Lester: Hahahahahahaha... (The Sphere fades.)

* * *

(Stadium)

Yusei: So basically, guys, the fate of the city is in our hands.

Jack: You mean the fate of the _world_.

Halldor: You cannot doubt yourselves! (Yusei, Jack, and Crow turn around.) (Team Ragnarok are at the bottom of the stands.)

Lyra: Hey, aren't those the boys from...

Yusei: Team Ragnarok! (All three of the Ragnaroks' rune eyes are glowing.)

Halldor: Hold fast to your courage. You and your friends were chosen by forces greater than all of us. We, the duellists with the Rune Eyes, believed that we would be chosen; but we were wrong. It's up to you to do what destiny believed _we_ could not do. You must defeat Team New World tomorrow.

Crow: So win the duel and save the city, just like that?!

Yusei: ...I don't know why, but I think he's right.

Halldor: But proceed with caution, Team 5D's.

Jack: I'm not afraid of those jerks! Let them _bring it_— I'll serve 'em up a barrel full of _Jack attack_!

Yusei: We'll give it our everything— and we will stop Yliaster!

Team 5D's and Team Shining Storm: Together!

* * *

(Lazar's viewing platform. Lazar paces around anxiously.)

Lazar: Maybe it's not too late to take my family and get out of here! Maybe go to a tropical island somewhere. I hear it's nice in the tropics. But if the whole world ends it won't be nice in the tropics, it won't be nice an-y-where! (Holds his head, babbling and twisting around.) Ohh! Wadoido wadoido wadoido wadoido aaaaaaaggggghhhhh?! (Lyra enters)

Lyra: Director.

Lazar: (Turns around in a panic.) What is it, is it over, are we doomed?!

Lyra: No; no one is _doomed_! But shouldn't you be, oh I don't know, _doing your job_ and warning people about what might happen?!

Lazar: You mean get on the communication system and say, 'FYI, everyone, the world might end today!' Just imagine the panic! Chaos would sweep the streets! We've _got_ to trust Yusei and his friends. Yusei— I'm begging you, _please don't lose_!

* * *

(Stadium)

MC: _This_ is the moment we've all been waiting for! Welcome to the last of the semi-finals! Many teams have collided over the past few days, but the _dust has settled_ and now only 3 teams remain! Let's hear it for Team 5D's, and Team New World!

* * *

(Stands- Lyra sits in an aisle seat next to the rest of her team)

Sect: So I take it they're not gonna tell people that the apocalypse might commence if the bad guys win?

Lyra: Nope.

Sect: (Clasps his hands.) Come on, Yusei; I know you'll save us all!

* * *

(5D's Booth- Jack waits on his runner, prepared to ride onto the track; for once, Yusei, Akiza, Bruno, and Crow stand nearby.)

Yusei: They're probably gonna try and do everything they can to seal away our synchro monsters, Jack. And we still don't know _what_ Jakob's Meklord Emperor can do.

Jack: I'm not worried; they don't know what _I_ can do either.

Yusei: That's right, pal. Good luck.

Jack: (Nods, and rides out of the pit booth lane, halting at the starting line. Then, Lester rides onto the track.)

Crow: Here comes _Lester_...

* * *

(Stadium)

Lester: Heheh! All right... let's do this! (Whips his duel disk- the shoulder mantle he usually wears- off his shoulders.) Hehahahaha.

Jack: Did you hear? Kindergarten called, it's time for you to take your nap!

Lester: Heheheheheh, _you're_ as funny as you look!

MC: Jack and Lester are at the starting line. The _final duel_ is _about to begin_!

Duel Runner: Duel mode, engaged. (The countdown turns green, and the racers take off. Lester quickly nosing ahead of Jack.)

MC: And Lester tears off into the lead!

* * *

(5D's Booth)

Crow: Come on, now, Jack— don't let 'im get the first draw!

* * *

(Duel Track)

MC: They're neck-and-neck as they enter the first curve!

Jack: Don't underestimate my runner, _runt_!

Lester: Huh! You want it that badly? Here; be my guest. (Jack races ahead of Lester. They complete the first curve and enter the duel lane.)

MC: In the final seconds, Jack Atlas pulls ahead and takes the first corner!

* * *

(Stands)

Misaki: All right, this duel's off to a good start!

Toru: Crush 'im, Jack!

* * *

(5D's Booth)

Crow: Nice! Now don't you waste this, Jack, open with a bang!

* * *

(Duel Track)

Jack: Time to battle! (draws) I summon the tuner monster Dark Resonator in defence mode! Then I place three cards facedown and end my turn!

Lester: Hmhmhmhm! First move, and you bust out a synchro monster? Seems you may've forgotten that our Meklord Emperors eat synchros for breakfast!

Jack: I hope for _your_ sake that you've got more tricks up your sleeve than some hideous _hunk of bolts_!

Lester: You have no _idea_ how many tricks we've got.

Jack: Then stop yapping— and get to _duelling_!

Lester: Ahahahahahahaha. I think I _will_. So get ready! (Draws) I summon Sky Core in defence mode!

* * *

(5D's Booth)

Bruno: That's one of their key cards!

Yusei: He's _definitely_ trying to summon a Meklord Emperor.

Crow: Yup.

* * *

(Duel Track)

Lester: I lay down three face-downs and end my turn! Now show me what you've got, Jack!

Jack: ("When his Sky Core is destroyed because on an effect, he can bring a Meklord Emperor to the field; which means those face-down cards are trap cards that will allow him to destroy it himself! Heh! The duel's just begun and I'm already three steps ahead of 'im!") (draws) Let's kick this up a notch! First, I activate the Dimension Switch trap card. By turning this card's effect on and off, I can either remove one monster from play, or bring it back to the field. Switch— on! Now I can remove Dark Resonator— _then_ summon Gear Changer to the field! Once it's out-'n'-about, Gear Changer's level increases by the level of the monster on your field. _Obviously_, then, I wish you had a more powerful monster in play at the moment; but I'll still gladly absorb Sky Core's _one_ level. With that done, I can return Dark Resonator to the field by flipping the Dimension Switch from on to off! And now it's time for a little tuning action! My level-three Dark Resonator tunes my level-five Gear Changer! I synchro-summon- Red Dragon Archfiend!

MC: Ladies and gentlemen— two rounds in, and Jack Atlas has already brought his ace to the duel!

Lester: Heheh. So far, you've done pretty much everything I _predicted_ you would!

Jack: Oh, well _excuse me_! I wouldn't want to _bore_ you, now would I! You want me to _dazzle you with a surprise_? Fine— here's a little something you _didn't see coming_! I summon to the field, the tuner monster Trust Guardian! And since Red Dragon Archfiend is in flight above my field, I also have the ability to summon _this_ monster directly from my hand! I give you, Red Nova!

Lester: Aww. Wake me up when you do something interesting.

Jack: There's no way you'll sleep through _this_. (Brandishes his right arm and it glows) This one's for my friends! Trust Guardian and Red Nova work together to double-tune Red-Dragon Archfiend! I synchro-summon, Red Nova Dragon!

* * *

(5D's Booth)

Leo: Yeah!

Luna: My sentiments exactly, Leo!

* * *

(Duel Track)

Jack: Red Nova Dragon gains five hundred attack points for every tuner in my graveyard. Dark Resonator, Trust Guardian, and Red Nova are all in my graveyard, so Red Nova Dragon gains fifteen-hundred attack points.

Lester: At _this_ point your ignorance is _really_ starting to amaze me!

Jack: Well, you'll _really_ be amazed when Red Nova Dragon attacks Sky Core!

* * *

(5D's Booth)

Leo: There we go!

Luna: If this works, then Lester won't be able to summon a Meklord Emperor!

* * *

(Duel Track)

Lester: Nah-ah-ah! I reveal my trap! Twin Vortex can annihilate one of your monsters along with one of mine!

Jack: Except that Red Nova Dragon can't be destroyed by a spell, trap, or monster effect!

Lester: Heheheheheheh! Who _cares_! I _really_ only cared about destroying Sky Core! And now that Sky Core's been destroyed by an effect, I can get the party started! I can summon Meklord Emperor Skiel Infinity... Skiel Top... Skiel Attack... Skiel Guard... And Skiel Carrier from my deck, hand, and graveyard! And now— they all come together to form— Meklord Emperor Skiel! Get ready to get walloped— 'cause this guy powers up by absorbing the attack power of all its individual parts!

* * *

(5D's Booth)

Crow: What's Jack gonna do _now_?

Yusei: Whatever he has to.

Leo: That monster is monstrous!

Luna: Jack can take it— can't he?

* * *

(Duel Track)

MC: Lester has wasted no time in getting his synchro-stopping Meklord Emperor onto the field!

Jack: 2200 attack points?! D'you _really_ think that's enough to scare off my monster?! Take flight, Red Nova Dragon, and rid the field of Meklord Emperor Skiel! Go, Blazing Soul Strike!

Lester: Nobody's gonna be ridding _anything_, 'cause Skiel Guard's special ability lets it negate your monster's attack once a turn!

Jack: I'm _well aware_ of your monster's abilities, which is why I laid this trap— Power Pressure! When a monster's attack is negated, this trap can slam you for a thousand points of damage!

Lester: Heheh, I'm glad you did that! 'Cause now I can activate— Infinite Aura! Infinite Aura gains one counter for every one hundred points of damage that I take!

Jack: And _then_ what happens?

Lester: That's for _me_ to know and _you_ to find out. Leeet's just say when Infinite Aura absorbs enough damage... you do _not_ want to be _anywhere near it_! Heeheeheeheeheehee!

Jack: So right _now_ it does _nothing_. Gotcha. Then I end my turn!

* * *

(5D's Booth)

Crow: All right, Jack!

Bruno: That was a really good round for us. Jack remained unscathed!

Akiza: This is so great!

Luna: Whoohoo!

* * *

(New World Booth)

Primo: That fool Atlas has _no_ idea what he's triggered.

Jakob: Indeed. This— is the beginning of the end!

Lester: It's my move, Jackie! And I activate Meklord Emperor Skiel's special ability! Once a turn _this_ bad boy can absorb _one_ synchro monster! If you don't mind, I'll take Red Nova Dragon!

Jack: Actually I _do_ mind. Now, by removing my Red Nova Dragon from play, I can put a stop to your monster's special ability! How's _that_ for a surprise! With no target, your special ability is _completely useless_! Your Emperor _can't_ absorb my dragon!

* * *

(5D's Booth)

Crow: Sweet!

Bruno: He did it!

Luna: As long as Jack has Red Nova Dragon's power...

Leo: He doesn't even need to be scared of Meklord Emperor!

Bruno: Yeah!

* * *

(Duel Track)

Lester: Hmph! You're no fun. I end my turn with a face-down card.

Jack: And with that, Red Nova Dragon returns to the field.

MC: Looks like Jack Atlas has found a way to severely cripple Lester's strategy! And blocking his way is Jack Atlas's _newest ace_, Red Nova Dragon!

* * *

(Stands)

Toru: That little half-pint has lost his ability to counterattack.

Sect: That's great an' all, but now _neither one_ of them can deal any damage!

Misaki: Sect's right; it seems like we could have a stalemate on our hands.

* * *

(Lazar's Viewing Platform- Lazar is pacing again.)

Lazar: Come on, Jack, make something happen, 19:00 win this thing already! I'm going crazy here! (He stops pacing, arms and legs crossed.)

* * *

(Duel Track)

Jack: _This_ is the standoff I've been building towards. Soon Red Nova Dragon will have nothing to fear from your Meklord Emperor! It's my turn! (draws) I'm summoning Force Resonator! By sending this bloke to the graveyard, I can prevent your monster from activating its special ability when my synchro monster attacks this turn! Which means Red Nova Dragon— can tear into your Emperor! And there is _nothing_ you can do about it!

Lester: Umm...! Say what?

Jack: Oh— and now that there's another tuner in my graveyard, Red Nova Dragon gains another 500 attack points! This battle is _mine_! Red Nova Dragon, soar in and attack Meklord Emperor Skiel! Go, Blazing Soul Strike!

Lester: I activate the Infinite Prison trap! By pulling _one_ card from my hand and discarding it (Discards Skiel Carrier 5) I can use Infinite Prison to take one monster card from my graveyard and treat it as if it were a spell card!

Jack: That's useless! It can't save your Meklord Emperor and it can't save _you_!

Lester: Now, my Infinite Aura's effect kicks in! And that means it now gains a counter for every 100 points of damage I took. (Jack pivots around to ride forward, and leaves Lester and his field behind.)

MC: Ladies and gentlemen, it is. overrrrr! Jack Atlas has buried Team New World's Lester beneath an avalanche of 100% purified perfection!

* * *

(5D's Booth)

Luna: All right!

Leo: Yeah! You did it, Jack!

Crow: Yeah! Keep the momentum going; send the next joker to the _same place_!

Yusei: ("Something's not right. That was _way_ too easy.")

* * *

(New World Booth- Primo waits for the relay astride his runner, Jakob standing off to the side. Lester rides up behind.)

Primo: Way to take one for the team; you did well!

Lester: What_ever_. (Passes Primo the cards from his field, and Primo swipes them away. Lester folds his arms, his duel surface settling itself around his shoulders again. It would've been _you_ taking the fall, if I hadn't lost to you in rock-paper-scissors... stupid scissors.

Jakob: What _matters_, is that our plan is in motion. They thrust themselves into a tempest from which they cannot escape!

Primo: Right. I think it safe to say that New Domino City's time is almost up. (Dons a helmet, then applies the New World relay sticker to his arm, grasps his runner grip, and accelerates out into the lane.)

MC: It's one down and two to go for Team New World! The defeated Lester has passed the baton to _Primo_!

* * *

(Duel Track. Jack glances over his shoulder as Primo rides up behind.)

Jack: Well, _look who it is_. I hope you're ready to be sent to the same place I sent Lester.

Primo: You talk a pretty big game for such a _tiny worm_. I'm gonna silence you once and for all! (Looks down at his console.) ("Let's see. He's got Red Nova Dragon and one facedown card on his field. Meanwhile, Lester left me with Infinite Prison, Infinite Aura, and two face-down cards. This is gonna be _fun_.") It's _my turn_! I summon Wise Core in defense mode!

* * *

(5D's Booth)

Akiza: Primo must be setting up to summon a Meklord Emperor.

Yusei: You're right. But he hasn't combined with his duel runner yet. ("This doesn't feel right. It's like he's _holding back_. What's he _waiting_ for?")

* * *

(Duel Track)

Primo: Next I activate the Lightning Rod speed spell! When I've got two or more speed counters, I can use Lightning Rod to destroy one monster on my field! And now, when Wise Core is destroyed, due to a card effect, I can summon Meklord Emperor Wisel Infinity— Wisel Top— Wisel Attack— Wisel Guard— And Wisel Carrier! And with that done, the parts combine to form Meklord Emperor Wisel! Wave bye-bye to your dragon. Your Red Nova Dragon's mine! 'Cause I'm activating Meklord Emperor Wisel's special ability. Once a turn, it can absorb one synchro monster on your field.

Jack: If you had _paid attention_ while I was schooling your little pal, you would know that that tired little stunt of yours isn't going to _cut it_ anymore! I activate Red Nova Dragon's ability! By removing it from play, I can stop your monster from attacking.

* * *

(5D's Booth)

Leo: Yes! He dodged it!

Luna: And now Meklord Emperor can't attack this turn!

* * *

(Duel Track)

Jack: I fell for that bit _once_; you can't use the same strategy _twice_ against _me_!

Primo: It's kind of funny you should say that; because I was about to say the _same thing to you_!

Jack: You were?

Primo: I activate the Infinity Barrage trap card.

* * *

(New World Booth)

Lester: _Hey_! I left that facedown card for _you_, not _him_! What does he think he's doing?!

Jakob: There's only _one reason_ Primo would break the strategy. He wants to defeat all three of them by _himself_!

Lester: Hunh? What a selfish jerk!

* * *

(Duel Track)

Primo: When you've got no monsters on your field, I can choose not to attack you directly and use Infinity Barrage instead, to hit you with four hundred points of damage for every monster on my field. And while Meklord Emperor may act as one monster, it's actually _five_ monsters. Which means, you will be enjoying a whopping 2000 points of damage!

Jack: So, then; you were never really after my dragon, were you?

* * *

(5D's Booth)

Crow: Hnh! So Primo went to absorb Red Nova Dragon _knowing_ that Jack would remove it from play, leaving himself wide-open for this _Infinity Barrage_ trap! Man, I really hate it when the other guys do smart things!

* * *

(Duel Track)

Jack: (LP- 4000- 2000) Uuuuuggghhh!

* * *

(5D's Booth)

Leo and Luna: Oh no!

* * *

(Duel Track)

Primo: I place two cards face-down and end my turn. _Yusei_ is my _true_ opponent; I won't bother using my ultimate power against the likes of _you_.

Jack: You're going to _wish you hadn't said that_. No one underestimates Jack Atlas and walks away without a proper thrashing! And to prove my point, I will first return Red Nova Dragon to the field! (Jack draws.) Time to _heat things up_! Red Nova Dragon, take out Meklord Emperor Wisel! Go, Blazing Soul Strike!

Primo: Nice try, Atlas; but I'm activating Wisel Guard's special ability. So now _Wisel Guard_ becomes the target of your attack!

Jack: How dim d'you think I am?! I knew _full well_ you would try to save yourself employing _that_ little manoeuver! Which is why I set the Burning Strike trap. When a monster equipped with Burning Strike attacks a monster in defense mode, it deals _piercing damage_!

Primo: Really. How interesting.

* * *

(5D's Booth- Leo is tapping on a calculator.)

Luna: This is great, 'cause Red Nova Dragon is _much_ stronger than Primo's Wisel Guard!

Leo: (Stops calculating.) Jack's gonna deal 4300 points of damage! He is gonna _win this thing_, right now!

* * *

(Duel Track)

Jack: I hope you enjoyed our time together— because we are _done here_!

Primo: We're not done just yet! 'Cause now I'm activating— the Wise G3 trap! By sending Wisel Guard to the graveyard, I can use Wise G-Three to summon one Wisel Guard Three directly from my hand! Think of it as an _upgrade_. And thanks to its special ability, _Wisel Guard 3_ becomes the new target of your attack; which is unfortunate for you, because Wisel Guard 3 can negate its own destruction once per turn!

Jack: Fine, but your lifepoints are still takin' a hit!

Primo: Rrrggh! (LP- 4000- 500.)

* * *

(5D's Booth)

Leo: That was _so close_! Jack _almost had 'im_ there!

* * *

(Duel Track)

Primo: With that attack, my Infinite Aura trap activates. (Extends a hand toward Infinite Aura.) So for every one hundred points of damage I take, Infinite Aura gains one counter. Next I'll activate the Echo Mirror trap!

* * *

(New World Booth)

Lester: Hey, _that_ card was for you, too!

* * *

(Duel Track)

Primo: With my Echo Mirror trap in play, when a monster in defence avoids being destroyed, I can draw one card from my deck, and if it happens to be a monster card, then you're going to take 300 points of damage per level. I drew Wisel Attack 3— which, as you might guess, is a level 3 monster! So you take _900_ points of damage!

Jack: (LP- 2000- 1100.) Aaaaggghhhh...!

* * *

(5D's Booth)

Akiza: Ugh, _man_!

* * *

(Duel Field)

Jack: I'm placing one card face-down! It's your move!

MC: What an intense battle! Neither duellist is _giving an inch_!

* * *

(Stadium- Jack and Primo ride through)

Primo: ("I can do this...! I can end him _right now_!") We've reached the part in the story where you meet your _much-delayed demise_, Jack Atlas!

* * *

(New World Booth)

Lester: You just gonna _stand there_ and let 'im keep doing whatever he wants?!

Jakob: (Sighs and then closes his eyes)

* * *

(Stadium)

Jakob (Via telepathy): Primo? Playtime is _over_!

Primo: Go away! (Looks over toward the pit booth)

Jakob (Via Telepathy): You will not forsake our mission just to satisfy your ridiculous ego. Do you hear me?

Primo: Loud and clear, boss. I'll stick to your plan like a good lapdog. It's _my move_! I place two cards face-down and end my turn!

Jack: Really. What happened to my demise?

MC: Well! This is certainly a curious turn of events!

* * *

(5D's Booth)

Crow: Has Primo hit a wall?

Akiza: That, or he's setting up some kind of trap...!

Yusei: ("Akiza's right; something is _definitely up_. What're they planning?")

* * *

(Duel Track- Jack and Primo ride through the track gate)

Jack: ("Why would Primo place two cards face-down and call it a turn? What is he _planning_?")

Primo: There's no need to show _mercy_; just hurry up and attack me!

* * *

(5D's Booth)

Yusei: ("What's the strategy here? That's _it_! Whatever it is they're planning, it has something to do with that Infinite Aura's ability! We've gotta destroy that card!") Leo, go get the pit board, quick!

Leo: On it! (Runs away. Then raises the pit booth beside the track, and it displays an image of the Infinite Aura trap card with a red X through it.)

* * *

(Duel Track- Jack's runner screen buzzes an alarm, Infinite Aura with a big red X appears on his screen.)

Jack: ("I see... so _that card's_ the key to whatever he's planning.") It's my turn! I place a card _face-down_. Then— I activate the Synchro Sonic trap; this card grants me the power to destroy one face-up card on your spell and trap zone for every synchro monster I have on my field. So say goodbye to Infinite Aura!

* * *

(New World Booth)

Lester: Uh-oh! I think they're onto us!

* * *

(Duel Track)

Primo: It won't be _that_ easy. I activate the Infinity Guard Formation trap card! By negating my monster's special ability this turn, I can also negate Infinite Aura's destruction!

* * *

(5D's Booth)

Crow: He was willing to dismantle Meklord Emperor in order to protect that _trap a' his_?!

* * *

(Duel Track)

Jack: You're _desperate_ to protect that card, aren't you? Then I guess I'll just get rid of _you_ instead! (Pivots to ride backwards) When Meklord Emperors are dismantled, they've got _no attack points_! So Red Nova Dragon, take out Meklord Emperor Wisel Infinity! Go, Blazing Soul Strike!

Primo: (LP- 0) Ggggghhhh! Now, Infinite Aura's effect activates; for every one hundred points of damage I took, it gains a counter! Next I activate— Infinite Prison's effect. By discarding one card from my hand (Wisel Attack), I get to treat one monster card in my graveyard as a spell card, and place it face-down.

MC: He did it! Jack Atlas has managed to wipe the track with _two opponents in a row_!

* * *

(Crowd)

Aura: Yeah, Jack!

Saph: Amazing!

Toru: That's two down and just one more to go!

* * *

(New World Pit Booth- Primo cruises to a halt beside Lester and Jakob.)

Lester: What is your _malfunction_, Primo?! You almost blew it out there by letting him destroy Infinite Aura!

Primo: (Removes off his helmet.) I did what I had to do. Infinite Aura is _fine_; spare me your _petulance_.

Lester: _Petulance_?!

Jakob: Quiet, both of you! This is not the time for your _petty bickering_.

Lester: Primo almost ruined _everything_! He almost—

Jakob: But he _didn't_. Right now that is all that matters. The pieces are in place; the time has finally come to defeat them and complete the Circuit.

Primo: ("Just wait, Yusei Fudo! I'll get the chance to battle you again— soon enough.")

* * *

(5D's Booth- (Bruno is busily typing away, his screen bearing an image of Infinite Aura.)

Yusei: What is so special about that Infinite Aura card?

* * *

(Stadium- Jack comes through the gate leading to the stadium.)

MC: Ladies and gents— it all comes down to this! Primo has passed the baton— to Team New World's last duellist, Jakob!

* * *

(New World Booth- Jakob holds the team's relay sticker in one hand; he sweeps off his cloak, revealing his turbo-duelling garb underneath. His shoulder plates glisten in the light. He slaps the relay badge onto his forearm, then takes off running at a superhuman speed. Jakob runs out of the pit lane and onto the track, following Jack.)

* * *

(5D's Booth)

Crow: What does that clown think he's _doing_?

Leo: Doesn't he need, like... a _duel runner_?

Yusei: I don't think I like where this is going.

* * *

(Stadium- A garage door opens up, revealing Jakob's duel vehicle, which is wide and short as runners go, with brown, orange, yellow, and red plating. It blasts off out of its bay and races after Jakob, who sprints along the track in a most unnatural fashion, and catches up with him, keeping pace.)

Jakob: Hahahahahahahaha, game time is _over_! The _real_ battle begins _now_! Prepare to face the end, of everything you know! (Leaps, or hovers, into the air, before he plugs into his runner. His upper body faces straight ahead. A screen unfolds in front of him.)

Jack: What in the world?!

* * *

(5D's Booth)

Akiza: Did you guys see that?

* * *

(Duel Track- Jakob flexes his arms, freewheeling onto the track)

MC: Ladies and gentlemen, _this_ is a first! Duellist and duel runner, _joined as one_! Something tells me, this is only the first of _many surprises_!

* * *

(5D's Booth)

Yusei: These guys are actually part machine...!

Bruno: ("No _way_...!")

* * *

(Duel Track- Jakob's deck pops out of his right wrist. A glowing duel surface like his teammates' appears before him, and he places the cards left on the field for him on it.)

Jakob: Your time is up, Jack Atlas! I am going to beat you!

Jack: Better duellists have tried- but if you think you can defeat me, then by all means _bring it on_! (A ring of white light appears around them, then a smaller, similar ring appears around each of them, forming infinity.) Where did _these_ come from?! These're the rings that make damage _real_!

Jakob: That's right. And it's _my turn_! First, I summon Grand Core in defense mode! Then, I trigger the Attack Cannon trap card. With this, I can destroy up to three machine-type monsters on my field, provided they haven't yet battled. And for every monster destroyed due to this effect, Attack Cannon bombards you with four hundred points of damage!

* * *

(5D's Booth)

Leo and Luna: Oh no!

* * *

(Duel Track)

Jakob: Next, I activate Grand Core's special ability! Since it was destroyed due to a card effect, I can summon Meklord Emperor Granel Infinity! Granel Top! Granel Attack! Granel Guard! And Granel Carrier! And now, they combine to form, Meklord Emperor Granel!

MC: Team New World have summoned their _third Meklord Emperor_!

Jakob: Now, I activate Granel Infinity's _special_ ability. This monster's attack and defence points, become the same as my _life-points_.

Jack: Relatively impressive. But Red Nova Dragon is still _much more powerful_ than that. Your monster's 4000 attack points are _nothing_ compared to my 5500.

Jakob: You're rather confident in your _precious attack points_. Typical, for one so obsessed with brute force. Allow me to shatter that confidence for you, by activating the Take Over speed spell. (Jack swerves, and Jakob crosses back behind him then rides forward again, they're both neck and neck.) By destroying Infinite Aura... (Shoves the side of Jack's runner with one hand, causing Jack to wobble.) I gain life-points equal to the number of counters on the machine, _multiplied by 100_! (Jack looks over his shoulder.)

* * *

(5D's Booth)

Leo: By a _hundred_?!

Akiza: That would give him...

* * *

(Duel Track)

Jakob: Infinite Aura has registered eighty counters during this duel; therefore, I gain _8000_ more life-points! And now, due to Meklord Emperor Granel's special ability, _its_ attack and defense points become the same as my life-points!

Jack: So it's got 12000 attack points?

* * *

(5D's Booth)

Yusei: Lester and Primo were just gathering counters for Infinite Aura, so that Jakob could increase his life-points, his attack points, _and_ his defence points.

Luna: So are you saying that...?

Leo: Those other two guys lost to Jack on purpose?

* * *

(New World Booth)

Lester: Get a load of the looks on their faces! Ahahahahahahahaha!

* * *

(Duel Track)

Jakob: The curtain is rising on New Domino City's final act! Witness my power! Meklord Emperor Granel, take out Red Nova Dragon!

* * *

(5D's Booth)

Yusei: Jack!

* * *

(Duel Track)

Jack: Hold on— don't forget my special ability! I can _remove_ Red Nova Dragon from play until the end phase.

Jakob: Not _this_ time, you can't! There's no escape! When Granel attacks, it can negate the special abilities of a synchro monster on your field.

Jack: It _what_?!

Jakob: Go, Final Bombardment!

Jack: Red Nova Dragon— no! (LP- 0. His runner wobbles dangerously, growing into an uncontrollable spinout, then somersaults, and launches into the air.)

* * *

(5D's Booth)

Yusei: Jack!

Akiza and Luna: Oh no...

* * *

(Crowd)

Misaki, Aura and Saph: Oh my!

Lyra and Sect: This is terrible!

Toru: Jack!

* * *

(Duel Field)

Jakob: And now, Granel Attack's special ability activates, and it absorbs the synchro monster that was just destroyed in battle! And with that, Meklord Emperor Granel now gains attack points equal to the original attack points of your Red Nova Dragon! Hmhmhmhmhm! Where's your confidence _now_, Jack Atlas? Our victory is imminent, and soon— New Domino City will be no more!

* * *

(5D's Booth)

Bruno: I have _never seen anything like this_, you guys.

Luna: You're up, Crow...

Crow: Yeah, I know...

Leo: Is there any possible way to defeat that thing?

Yusei: ("If there's not— then we're _done-for_!")

* * *

(Stadium Hallway. Aura, Saph, Toru and Misaki wheel Toru on a gurney. His breath is ragged and choked.)

Toru: Come on, Jack, stay with us!

Misaki: Jack...!

* * *

(Lazar's Viewing Platform- Lyra and Sect enter)

Lyra: Director Lazar! Team New World has manipulated the field, and now battle damage is _real_! Jack's already on his way to the E.R.! You've _gotta step in_ and shut this thing down!

Lazar: I can't. We don't know how Yliaster might respond. (Stands, and walks past her to the window, hands behind his back.) This is out of my hands, Lyra. We have to trust Yusei and Crow. The fate of the world is in their hands...

* * *

(5D's Booth- Crow slaps the Team 5D's relay badge on his arm. Luna and Leo grip the left-side bar of his runner.)

Leo: Crow, stop! You saw what happened to Jack out there, you can't do this!

Luna: Leo's right, don't go out there!

Crow: Knock it off, you guys. Let me go.

Luna: (Luna and Leo pull on Crow's runner.) No way!

Leo: You can't duel that guy!

Crow: I've gotta! First of all, I've gotta do it for our friend. Then there's _that_. (Looks toward the strange, rocky spires sticking out of the sky beyond the stadium. The only way to make _that_ go away is to win this duel. (Ruffles Leo's hair, smiling.) Cheer up- it won't be the end of the world if I lose. That's what happens if _Yusei_ loses!

MC: Team New World's Jakob is ready to continue duelling— but there's _still no sign_ of Team Five-D's! _Is this a forfeit_?

Crow: That's my cue. (Waves to his team and rides out of the booth and onto the track.)

MC: _Wait a second_! Here comes Crow! Looks like this duel is going to continue. The only question now is— _can Crow_ avoid the cruel fate that sent his teammate crashing into defeat?!

* * *

(Duel Field)

Crow: Hey! Muzzle-mouth!

Jakob: Hmm?

Crow: Are ya ready for some _Crow_?!

Jakob: I praise you for having the courage to face me after bearing witness to Granel's might; but your courage has led you into the arms of your undoing!

* * *

(New World Booth)

Lester: 'he arms of _what_?! Jakob always sounds so stiff and awkward when he tries to trash-talk his opponents, eheheheheheh!

Primo: Yes, well... as long as he pushes this loser to his limits and completes the Circuit, he can be as awkward as he wants.

* * *

(Duel Track)

Jakob: Now, face my Meklord Emperor, using the full spectrum of your power! Come at me with everything you've got.

Crow: "'Everything I've got'...? I don't have a special monster like Red Nova Dragon to work around that synchro-stopper. _And_ with over 15000 attack points... Boy, if I make a mistake, it's not gonna feel too good. But I do have _one way_ to push back against 'im. I've just gotta turn off the reckless and _stay focused_.") Let's go! (Draws.) It's _my turn_! ("I can't show even the _slightest weakness_ against that behemoth! I gotta bring my A-game. Please don't hate me for this, Yusei...!") I'm kicking things off with Speed World Two's effect! By removing ten speed counters I can destroy one card on the field!

* * *

(5D's Booth)

Bruno: Crow just used up _all the team's speed counters_!

Yusei: It's fine.

Bruno: Huh?

Yusei: It's not like he can afford to take any chances right now.

* * *

(Duel Track)

Crow: Say goodbye to your Meklord Emperor Granel!

Jakob: I won't be _saying goodbye_ to _anything_!

Crow: What?!

Jakob: I play the trap Infinity Wall, which prevents my Meklord from being destroyed! Did you _honestly think_ I would neglect to have countermeasures against _Speed World Two_ in place?

Crow: Rrggh. Well, ya can't blame a guy for tryin' the _direct approach_. In that case, I'm summoning the tuner monster Blackwing - Steam the Cloak to the field in attack mode! And now, since birds of a feather like to flock together, I can summon _this_ card from my hand as well. Say hello to Blackwing - Bora the Spear!

* * *

(5D's Booth)

Leo: Now he's got a monster _and_ a tuner on his field!

Luna: In theory, he could do a synchro-summon... except that...

* * *

(Duel Track)

Jakob: There is no point in _synchro-summoning_ when you're facing a _Meklord Emperor_!

Crow: I have _no idea what you're talkin' about_, buddy, I never said anything about _synchro-summoning_. I'm removing _both_ Steam the Cloaked and Bora the Spear from play, to summon Blackwing- Aurora the Northern Lights! I'm able to summon Aurora by removing both a Blackwing _and_ a Blackwing tuner from play; and its level becomes equal to the _total_ level of the two monsters that I removed. And even though Steam the Cloaked has left the field, a steam token appears to take its place! This token'll only stick around until my end phase, but that'll be long enough. Now— if I remove a level-seven Blackwing synchro monster from my extra deck, Aurora the Northern Lights gains its attack points _and_ all its special abilities until my next turn!

Jakob: Hmm...

Crow; Now, lemme see, here... I think I'll remove Blackwing Armor Master from play. With _that_ out of the game, my Aurora now has 2500 attack points! Not only _that_, but since Aurora gains Armor Master's special abilities, it can't be destroyed in battle now, and all battle damage becomes 0!

* * *

(5D's Booth)

Bruno: Perfect! Now Aurora gets to function like a synchro monster!

Akiza: But since it _isn't_ a synchro, technically, that Meklord Emperor _can't_ use its power to absorb it. Is that right?

Bruno: Mmm-hmm.

Leo: Sweet! It's like a synchro in disguise!

Yusei: For as long as I've known 'im, Crow's been able to find ways to surprise me.

* * *

(Duel Track)

Crow: And _now_, Aurora the Northern Lights, take out Meklord Emperor Granel Infinity!

Jakob: Twist and struggle _all you want_! But you still can't match the might of my Meklord Emperor Granel. Your actions are futile.

Crow: Your _game_ is futile! See, my Aurora picked up another special ability from Armor Master that I haven't mentioned yet! See, a monster attacked by this card gains one wedge counter, and by _removing_ that wedge counter, I can make your monster's attack and defence points drop down to zero until the end phase of this turn!

Jakob: What?!

Crow: And _when_ your monster loses all its attack points, Steam Token can sweep in and remove it from play!

* * *

(5D's Booth)

Bruno: Yeah!

Leo: Ha!

Yusei: With Granel Infinity out of the picture, we might actually have a slight chance at _beating_ this guy.

* * *

(Duel Track)

Crow: Your Meklord Emperor may be enormous, but you know what they say— the bigger they are, the _harder they fall_!

Jakob: _This_ is your trump combo? _This_ is the move you are banking on?! Pathetic! I activate Granel Guard's special ability! When you attack a Meklord Emperor, Granel Guard can snag a synchro monster that the Meklord Emperor consumed— and set it out in front to become the target of your attack!

Crow: What?!

* * *

(5D's Booth)

Leo: Forcing Jack's dragon to smack down Crow? That is the very definition of _not cool_!

Luna: This guy is unstoppable!

Yusei: At least Aurora has Armor Master's abilities, so it won't be destroyed, and Crow won't take any battle damage.

* * *

(Duel Track)

Crow: ("_Great_. Now I gotta face _Jack's_ monster...!")

Jakob: Your strategy is falling apart, Crow. Since Red Nova Dragon is under my Meklord's control, _you_ can't put a wedge counter _on it_!

Crow: Rgh...

* * *

(5D's Booth)

Akiza: So that's this Meklord Emperor's real power...!

Bruno: Not only can it _absorb synchro monsters_, it can use them in battle!

Yusei: That Aurora and Armor Master combo was Crow's best chance at countering Granel Infinity. But even _that_ didn't work. If he doesn't come up with something— then he's done-for.

* * *

(Duel Track)

Crow: ("Jakob's got me _right where he wants me_...! Steam Token's gonna be destroyed during this end phase, leaving me with next to nothing! I- I don't— I don't know what to do! How can I counter him?")

Jakob: Have you resigned yourself to failure?

Crow: (Glances over at his hand; Ghibli the Searing Wind, and two traps, Black Revenge and Blackboost.) I place two cards face-down and end my turn.

Jakob: Hmm! All that effort with nothing to show for it? It seems your _time_ is _over_! (Draws) First, I activate Speed World Two's effect! By removing ten speed counters, I can obliterate one card on the field! Bid farewell to your beloved Blackwing - Aurora the Northern Lights! And now, Meklord Emperor Granel, attack Crow directly! You cannot stop the Divine Temple from descending!

MC: Whoa-oa-oa, Jakob is about to knock Crow outta the picture!

* * *

(5D's Booth)

Leo and Luna: Ahh...!

Luna: If he takes that direct attack it's all over!

Bruno and Akiza: Do something!

* * *

(Duel Track)

Jakob: Go, Final Bombardment!

* * *

(5D's Booth)

Bruno and Akiza: Oh no!

* * *

(Duel Track)

MC: Look at that! At the last second, one of Crow's monsters came out of _nowhere_ to act as a shield!

Crow: When your monster attacks me directly, I can call Ghibli the Searing Wind from my hand to take the attack!

Jakob: How bothersome...

* * *

(5D's Booth)

Bruno: Ahh.

Akiza: He managed to stop it...!

* * *

(Duel Track)

Crow: Sorry, Ghibli. But I won't let your efforts go to waste. I reveal my trap card— Blackwing Revenge! When a winged monster with less than 1000 attack points like Ghibli is destroyed in battle, I can summon two Blackwing - Black Crest tokens to the field. Next, I reveal my "Blackboost" trap card! When I've got two or more Blackwings on my field, I can activate Blackboost and draw two cards from my deck! (Draws two cards)

MC: Against all odds, Crow has miraculously managed to pull off _two consecutive combos_!

Crow: It just goes to show, ya can't keep a good guy down.

Jakob: Uh! My attack _isn't over_ yet. And by summoning a monster in defence mode, you have sealed your fate.

Crow: What?! Whadda you mean by _that_?

Jakob: I _mean_, I activate Granel Attack's ability! Once a turn, the monster that Granel absorbed can be forced to attack _your_ monster.

Crow: You're going to attack me with _Jack's dragon_?

Jakob: Go, foolish synchro monster, eliminate your own teammate! Now, my little _puppet_, shall deal you 2700 points of piercing damage.

Crow: _How_ many points?!

Jakob: Take your friend's fury! (Crop LP-1300) Normally, the synchro monster that Meklord Emperor Granel absorbed can't attack you directly. You brought this pain upon yourself- by summoning a monster in defence mode. And now I end my turn with a face-down.

* * *

(Infirmary- Jack lets out an agonized groan, still unconscious. Team Shining Storm are concerned.)

Toru and Misaki: What's wrong?

MC (via screen): Jakob's got Crow against the ropes! Is there _anything_ our scrapper can do against the overwhelming power of Meklord Emperor Granel?!

Lyra: This might sound strange, but d'you think Jack _knows_ his monster is being forced to attack Crow?

* * *

(Duel Track- Crow grips his left arm with his right hand, hunched over in pain as he rides.)

Crow: ("This must've been what it felt like for _Jack_...! Man. As if things weren't bad enough, now I've gotta face both Granel _and_ Red Nova Dragon! One Black Crest token, two cards... _everything_ to lose.")

* * *

(5D's Booth)

Leo: Ahh...! Is there _anything_ Crow can do?

Luna: That remaining Black Crest token only has, like, 800 defence points!

Bruno: Right, so if Red Nova Dragon attacks _again_... Crow will take twenty-seven-hundred points of damage, and well, that'll be that.

* * *

(Duel Track)

Jakob: You're finished, little worm.

Crow: Don't think so, Jakob! (draws) I release my Black Crest token, in order to summon Blackwing- Hillen the Tengu Wind, in defence mode!

Jakob: A monster with 2300 defence points...

Crow: Which means if you attack me again with Jack's Red Nova Dragon, I'll still be hanging on with 100 life-points.

Jakob: Perhaps— but if that's the extent of your strategy, Meklord Emperor Granel will then pound you into oblivion.

Crow: ("He's right; I'll be _totally vulnerable_ without a follow-up. I _could_ use Hillen the Tengu Wind; after Red Nova Dragon attacks and deals its damage, I could summon Hillen, and one of the other Blackwing from my graveyard. _Then_— if I use Urgent Tuning to summon Black-Wing' Dragon in defence mode, I'll be able to stop Granel's attack. That's _perfect_! That's— No— that's not _good enough_! Even if I stop the attack, Black-Winged Dragon'll be gobbled up by the Meklord Emperor in the aftermath! I _can't let that happen_. I can't let Yusei go into battle against a Meklord Emperor _and_ two of our best monsters! Jack had the perfect strategy against those first two clowns with Red Nova Dragon, but it _didn't work against Granel_. My synchro monster is _not_ the way to go. I'll only make his Meklord Emperor stronger! So I guess I could— no! That's not gonna work _either_! He'll just—ugh! I got nothing! I _can't beat him_! (Pounds the dashboard duel disk of his runner with a fist.) I've got nothing! I'm sorry, guys... I know I'm letting everyone down, but... there's nothing I can do. Yusei... I'm sorry…")

Yusei's Voice: Believe in your cards.

Crow: ("Believe in my cards... (Looks over at his hand; Urgent Tuning, and Shadow Impulse. When he spots the second card, something clicks.) Ah...! That's _it_! I may not be able to take this guy out, but I can leave a little something behind for my friend! All right— my last action will take me down, but it'll set Yusei up!") I'm placing two cards face-down!

* * *

(5D's Booth)

Leo: Wha?! Just like that, he's gonna end his turn?!

Akiza: You might wanna get on your runner, Yusei.

* * *

(Duel Track)

Jakob: It seems you've come face-to-face with your own limits, _Crow_. Now it's _my turn_! I activate Granel Attack's special ability. You have no choice, Red Nova Dragon- you're mine! Now, tear into Hillen the Tengu Wind!

Crow: (LP- 100) Ugggghhhh- aaaaaaaggghhh!

MC: Ladies and gentlemen— _this could be it_! Crow is _wide-open_! (Crow's runner wobbles)

* * *

(5D's Booth)

Bruno and Akiza: Huh!

Akiza: No way!

* * *

(Duel Track)

Jakob: Your back is against the wall. Rage back with everything you've got; show me your strength— and synchro-summon!

Crow: Try to provoke me all you want; but I'm not walking into this one. I'm not summoning my synchro monster just so that you can steal it away... And turn it against my friend. If nothing else, I'm going to _keep_ that from happening!

Jakob: You can't avoid it forever.

Crow: _I_ _can't_?

Jakob: Friends driven to turn on one other, to _betray_ each other— _this_ is the way of the world according to Man! Just look at this repulsive creature forced to do my bidding! Your pathetic synchro monsters perfectly symbolize the evolution of humanity's folly!

Crow: Stop talking bunk! If Red Nova _symbolizes_ _anything_, it's the spirit of my friend! My buddies and I always battle alongside our synchro monsters. You don't get to roll around and call them pathetic!

Jakob: You're so _naïve_! You don't yet realize how these shallow thoughts will lead you to your own destruction.

Crow: What're you getting at?!

Jakob: I need not _explain_ myself to one such as you. Granel Infinity, attack Crow directly! Go, Final Bombardment!

* * *

(5D's Booth)

Bruno and Akiza: Ahh...!

Luna and Leo: Uggghhh...!

* * *

(Duel Track)

Crow: (LP- 0) Aaghh-ggh-ugghh...!

MC: Iiit's overrr! Crow has been decimated by Jakob. Now the only thing standing between Team New World and the championship— is Yusei Fudo!

Jakob: It's _finished_.

Crow: Not yet!

Jakob: Hmm?

Crow: The battle phase hasn't ended, pal; and I've got a surprise. I'm activating Hillen the Tengu Wind's special ability. Since your power-packed Emperor attacked me, I can now make a move that will _help_ Yusei and Team 5D's soar to victory! This might be my final move in the tournament, but I have a feeling it's gonna leave a _lasting impression_! Now, Hillen the Tengu Wind, and Ghibli the Searing Wind, rise and take flight! Next, I activate the Urgent Tuning trap card. Ths card allows me to synchro-summon one synchro monster during the battle phase— so my level-five Hillen tunes my level-three Ghibli! I synchro-summon— Black-Winged Dragon!

MC: _Incredible_! That last attack nearly _annihilated_ Crow— but he mustered up the strength to bring his ace monster to the field! It's Black-Winged Dragon!

* * *

(5D's Booth)

Leo: If Crow had activated Hillen's special ability before Jakob's Meklord Emperor attacked, he might've been able to use that combo to save himself!

Luna: Leo's right; why would Crow wait until _after_ he took the damage?

Bruno: Because— if he had done that, Jakob would've been able to _absorb_ Black-Winged Dragon and then use it to his advantage.

Akiza: And Yusei would be a goner.

Leo: Nnnnhhh...

Luna: Yusei...

* * *

(Duel Track)

Jakob: So you gave the last of your life-points to summon a synchro monster?

Crow: That's right. I took a loss so that my _team_ can win.

Jakob: What?

Crow: You ranted about the world being full of people fighting and betraying one another? But in the world _I_ live in, my friends and I, _look out_ for each other. What can I say— that's just how we roll!

Jakob: Foolish...!

Crow: All right, Black-Winged Dragon... it's _all you_. I'm feelin'... kinda... sleepy. (Crow gives in to unconsciousness, drifting to the left of the track, he blacks out...)

* * *

(5D's Booth- Yusei climbs onto his runner and starts it. Bruno and Akiza stand at his side. He places the relay sticker on his arm.)

Yusei: ("Crow... you risked _everything_ to pass your dragon on to me. I _won't_ let you down.") (Places Black-Winged Dragon on his duel disk in defence mode, and it appears in the sky above.) Well, this is it.

Bruno: Good luck!

Akiza: Take 'im down!

Yusei: I will. And you take care of Jack and Crow. (Rides onto the track.)

MC: The baton has been passed! Both teams are down to their last duellist; it's a one-on-one battle between Jakob, and Yusei Fudo! With the arrival of Team 5D's' Yusei Fudo, the World Racing Grand Prix has forayed into its exciting finale!

Jakob: I know not why your teammate Crow left you with a _synchro monster_; but I _do_ know that my Meklord Emperor Granel, _can absorb_ synchro monsters. So I'll simply consider this beast to be a parting gift from him!

* * *

(New World Booth)

Lester: This couldn't have worked out _better_ for us. Crow is gone and his synchro monster will soon be ours!

Primo: Let's not celebrate _yet_, Lester. We still have _Yusei_ to deal with; and it's a safe bet that he'll be putting up _quite a fight_.

Lester: You give him far too much credit.

Primo: I give credit where credit is due. But still, make no mistake, he _will be dealt with_— harshly.

* * *

(5D's Booth)

Akiza: So what's _your_ take on why Crow just summoned Black-Winged Dragon, Bruno?

Bruno: I wish I knew. Because if that Meklord Emperor is able to absorb _him_ in like he's already taken in Red Nova Dragon... we'll be through.

* * *

(Infirmary- Crow is in much the same shape as Jack. Both have bandages around their heads, their boots are placed against the wall. Team Shining Storm's members all stand at the end of Jack's and Crow's beds. The two, still unconscious)

Crow: Keep fighting, Yusei... with all your heart...!

* * *

(Duel Track)

Yusei: ("There's not a question in my mind; I know exactly why Crow left me that Black-WInged Dragon synchro monster. It's because up until this point, all the success we've had in the World Racing Grand Prix, we've had as a team. Crow left me that card because he thought it could help me win. And now... I'm gonna do my best to _prove him right!_") For Team 5D's! (Draws.) Let's rev it up! First I summon forth Wave Wall in defense mode! Then I'll end things with two face-downs! Crow— I promise not to let you down!

Jakob: ("Like a moth to the flame, Team 5D's must've known— that summoning a synchro would lead to their destruction— yet still, they _couldn't resist_. No matter; it will be my pleasure to make them pay for their foolishness!") It's _my turn_ now! And I shall use it, not to _absorb_ Black-Winged Dragon, but to destroy it! Meklord Emperor Granel, attack!

* * *

(5D's Booth)

Bruno: No! If Jakob connects with this strike, Granel Attack's ability will activate and take out _all of Yusei's life-points_!

Leo: Aaah?!

Akiza: Yusei...!

* * *

(Duel Track)

Yusei: I'm activating Wave Wall's special ability! Now for every synchro monster on my field, I can negate _your_ monster's attack one time!

Jakob: Clever boy.

* * *

(5D's Booth)

Akiza: All right! So long as Yusei still has that Black-Winged Dragon out on the field, Granel won't be able to get ahold of him!

Bruno: Yeah, 'cause it won't matter that Meklord Emperor's made of five monsters— Granel can _only attack once_!

Leo: Right, and if he can't _connect_ with that attack, all of its attack points—

Luna: Are _completely and utterly useless_!

* * *

(New World Booth)

Lester: _My_, he's doing well!

Primo: Yes; for _now_. But we both know it won't last. Not once our _true_ power is unleashed.

* * *

(Duel Track)

Jakob: I activate the trap Attack Cannon! When Meklord Emperor fails to _destroy_ your monster in battle, I can send the Granel Attack on my field to the graveyard in order to destroy one of _you_r monsters. And I'll bet you can guess which monster it will be. Black-Winged Dragon, begone!

Yusei: Oh...! Black-Winged Dragon! (Looks aside, hurt by the loss, then straight ahead) That's it. Time to go _full throttle_! I'm playing a trap card; go, Shadow Impulse!

* * *

(5D's Booth)

Akiza: Wait, that's the trap that _Crow_ left out!

* * *

(Duel Track)

Yusei: Now Jakob, since your trap card destroyed my monster, I can now replenish my field with a new one. But both its attack points— _and_ its special ability— must be cancelled out! Now then— rise, Stardust Dragon!

* * *

(5D's Booth)

Leo: Way to go, Yusei!

Akiza: Yeah! All right!

Bruno: Stardust Dragon is one of Yusei's _very best cards_, and you _know_ he's gonna get the best of _Jakob_ with it!

* * *

(Infirmary- Jack and Crow are still unconscious)

Crow: Yusei... Keep fighting, pal...! We believe in you...!

* * *

(Duel Track)

Jakob: So you were able to avoid my Emperor's attack; but don't think it will happen again! It doesn't matter _how_ many cards and monsters you play; they're all heading towards the same end! Sure, maybe one _puts up a fight_— but guess what!

Yusei: _Tell me_, Jakob.

Jakob: Fighting simply postpones the inevitable. There's no escaping what fate has in store. A fate that you'll soon be meeting _yourself_, Yusei; you and all your friends. And there's _nothing you can do to stop it_. Meklord Emperor's left arm now revives itself, but with even _greater_ power! Behold— Granel Attack 3!

Yusei: No, now his Meklord Emperor is whole once more!

Jakob: _Indeed_, Yusei; and since I have at least four speed counters, I can activate Silent Burn! _Which means_, that for every monster that _didn't_ attack this turn, you take 300 points of damage!

Yusei: Say what...?!

Jakob: So, for the _four parts of my Meklord Emperor_ that I kept at bay, you now take _12_00 points of damage! (Yusei and his runner weave into a dodge, an explosion kicks up fire and dust. Yusei and his runner fly out of it backwards, land, and spin. Yusei clenches his teeth and hangs on.) I'm rather _enjoying_ your refusal to accept defeat; but you still can't match the might of my Meklord Emperor Granel. I place one card face-down, and end my turn.

Yusei: Keep playing your mind games; but I know there's just one person who controls my fate, Jakob— and that one _person_ is _me_!

Jakob: You fool... you have no concept of the powers that you're up against, do you? Well, allow me to _show_ you. (The infinity carving on his mouthpiece glows. A glowing infinity symbol appears in the sky.)

Yusei: What in the _world_...? (His mark glows) My mark...!

* * *

(5D's Booth- Luna and Akiza's marks are also glowing)

Akiza: It's glowing...

Leo: Luna!

* * *

(Infirmary- Lyra's mark is also glowing, along with Jack and Crow's, their eyes spring open in shock.)

* * *

(New World Booth)

Lester: What is _this_?! What's happening here?!

Primo: Jakob is about to enlighten them. (The symbol on his eyepiece lights up)

* * *

(Duel Track)

Yusei: What's going on?! (The infinity shines brighter, Yusei looks away from Jakob and back to it.)

* * *

(Vision World- It's full of pinkishly red clouds. Team 5D's, Lyra, Toru, Misaki and Sect are floating in the air. Below, the harsh, red landscape is dotted, highlighted and shadowed with lots of smaller, unmoving forms.)

Lyra: Where are we? (Everyone looks down. Leo frantically windmills, and clings to Bruno's leg.)

Leo: Aaaahh! Oh no, we're falling...!

Luna: No— we're floating. (Jack and Crow are also awake and floating like the others)

Jack: What _is_ this place?

Crow: Someplace _without_ a lotta gravity.

Akiza: Yusei—!

Yusei: I saw this place in a dream I had before about my dad...!

Lyra: What's that on the ground?

Crow: Do we _wanna_ know...?

Toru: It's like a card graveyard...!

Sect: Grave-_what_?

Bruno: What _is_ this place? (Then they spot something else among the petrified cards; the gem atop it is shattered halfway off, the metal of both the outer arch and the inner that supports the jewel are bent horribly, like misshapen tinfoil, it's the arch monument that stands at the heart of New Domino City.)

Misaki: Look there!

Akiza: That's the archway built over the Daedalus Bridge!

Luna and Leo: Whuuh!

Jack and Toru: Impossible...!

Crow and Sect: How'd it get _here_?

Lyra: Wait, are we... dreaming...?

Jakob: This is no dream. (He, Lester and Primo appear in a giant form, in the sky ahead.) _This_... is the future. The future of the place that you call New Domino City. And with each tick of the clock, we arrive _closer_ to this future.

Jack: You've _lost it_!

Yusei: Wait, how is this _our_ future? (There is a long pause.) Tell us, _now_!

Jakob: By way of _chain reaction_, you fool. (The landscape transforms, becoming a more familiar vision; New Domino's sparkling seas, blue skies, and shiny skyscrapers. Several glittering buildings float in mid-air.) A reaction that all starts with your precious synchro monsters. Watch closely, and I will show you how synchros took over the world— and destroyed the human race! (Several people hold up synchro monster cards)

Sect: Who are _they_?

Jakob: _They_ are the spawns of the synchro. As duelling evolved, the _world_ evolved along with it. And with the great popularity of synchro monsters, came great prosperity. Why, the people of New Domino enjoyed synchro-summoning _so much_...That the activity generated _enormous_ amounts of Ener-D. This Ener-D powered the Ener-D more Ener-D this reactor absorbed, the more powerful it became. And in turn, the more quickly the world evolved!

Lester: Hahahahahahaha! That's right! But there was a steep price to pay! And guess who paid it! Daa-hahahahahaha!

Primo: _We did_! Huh...?! (The sky of New Domino is pale white, with foggy layers of clouds; and things smaller than buildings are float in the sky. Lester grips his head and starts trembling and crying out. Against the clouds above the city, familiar figures in orange, grey, and blue appear. They descend toward the city's skyscrapers, Hundreds of Wisels, Granels, and Skiels, slowly descend on the city.)

Yusei: Those're _Meklords_! (A Granel lets loose a blast— at a cluster of buildings at the city's heart. The blast explodes in destruction. More Meklords fire, creating numerous explosions like unnatural sunrises on the horizon. Black smoke and ash rises through the dark, clouds)

Misaki: What's happening?!

Lyra: They're destroying the city!

Leo: Look— down there! (In the street surrounded by wreckage below, a family of three runs in flee for their lives. The dad carries a large leather bag the mom runs after, her hand gripping a young boy's behind her.) Is that—_Lester_?!

Lester: Yes, it is. It's me as a boy. But my childhood ended on that day. (The streets below is an apocalypse; everything is destroyed, refugees flee, and the swarm of Meklords blast everything.)

Primo: And that... was just the beginning. (This scene happens even further into the future. A Granel floats through the streets, and, to either side of a ruined window, two fighters dressed and armoured in grey blend in with scorched concrete waiting to ambush Granel. One looks at the other; the young man- Primo- regards his comrade- a female warrior smiles back and nods. Granel passes the window, and gets shot, barely noticing. Primo keeps firing, his friend fires a rocket the Granel notices. The two fighters share another smile. A blast from Granel rips up the side of the building. The explosion knocks Primo back, to land painfully and roll a few times, and come to rest in a pile of concrete and scrap-iron. He looks up, painfully and gasps in horror, then runs back to where the blast hit. A huge chunk of wall has been ripped out through the centre of the building, only the blaster remains, the edge still white-hot where it was separated from the rest.)

Vision Primo: My Lieutenant's blaster!? (The Granel comes back, rising into view. Primo faces it, with recklessness and defiance.) What have you _done_ with her?! (The Granel emits a tone as though in response. Primo steps into a fighting stance and levels his blaster, peppering the monster with fire, yelling with fury.)

Jakob: Humanity's greediness had finally reached its _peak_, and that's when the Ener-D Reactor started to rotate backwards— and Zero Reverse occurred _again_. As if it was responding to the backwards _nature_ that was residing in people's hearts. It went faster, and faster, and soon— it exploded! This triggered other Ener-D Reactors to surge, and the world as we knew it began to change for the worse...

Yusei: You lie! I refuse to believe that Zero Reverse happened _again_, Jakob!

Jakob: You can refuse all you like— but it's the truth. I know because _I was there_, Yusei. (Among the shadows and ruins of the city, an old man is walking. His gnarled hands grip a long stick which helps keep his balance, his brown robes, a little more than rags, are patched. He looks up at a building with a domed disk on top as rain starts to pour from the sky.) This was _my era_, and I saw it all happen first-hand. For whatever reason, destiny chose _me_ to survive this calamity. (He travels to a desert, a large ship appears to have crashed sideways and partially sunk.) And after I did, there was not much to do, but walk. (The next vision is an icy ravine, in the middle of a blizzard.) So I wandered the earth looking for _anyone_, _anything_... (Jakob wanders to another ruined city, covered in snow.)

Vision Jakob: Hello...? Is anybody _out there_...?! _Anyone_...? Answer me...! (A tear falls from Jakob's one remaining eye as he watches the sunset. The vision fades and Lester scowls with resentment, Primo looks solemnly off into the distance, and Jakob regards the ruined world with harsh regret.)

Jakob: There was no answer. Just the echo of my own voice. The _echo_... of what once was.

Yusei: So you're saying... _this is our future_...?

* * *

(5D's Booth- Expressions range from worry to fear to surprise.)

Akiza: What just happened...?

* * *

(Infirmary Room- Jack and Crow lay in their beds with expressions of confused horror.)

Crow: That wasn't a dream, was it...?!

Jack: If it was, I had it too!

Lyra: Urh…

Toru: You're not the only ones. (Sect nods and Misaki gives a blank stare at the wall)

* * *

(Duel Track- Yusei and Jakob race onward.)

Yusei: You paint a dreadful picture; and you pin _all the blame_ on something I put my deepest faith in... _synchro-summoning_.

Jakob: If this is so, then your _faith_ is _misplaced_. I tell you, Yusei Fudo— the power of the synchro-summon, is festering with all the things that make mankind wicked!

Yusei: Like any great power, if misused it _could_ cause great harm; but if championed by the righteous it can create _good_.

Jakob: Yes, that's just what everyone was saying before the world crumbled!

Yusei: _You're wrong_— our fate's _not_ set! And somehow I'll prove it! Jakob— my draw. (Draws) I summon the tuner monster Mono Synchron! And now its ability will activate! When Mono Synchron is used to synchro-summon, another synchro-material card's level— becomes 1. Which means Wave Wall's level is reduced. Now, level 1 Mono Synchron, tune with level 1 Wave Wall! Behold— as both power and speed surge towards each other and collide, to create— The synchro tuner, Formula Synchron! But guess what— there's more! _Lots_ more, Jakob! But better that I just _show_ you. Here— goes! (The air around Yusei fills with streaks of light, and the Seal of the Crimson Dragon appears around him.) I tune level 2 Formula Synchron with level 8 Stardust Dragon! (The air beyond Yusei and the bright sparks thrown off the nose of his runner turn green, bright green lights fly past. The road under Yusei's wheels is shining bright white.) Let the spirit of _all_ duel monsters now spread its wings, and soar to new heights where it can be transformed! I accel synchro! (His eyes flash briefly with white sparks. The surface of the card he raises dusts away to reveal itself.) Shooting Star Dragon! (Yusei, his runner, and monsters disappear from the road. A light appears behind Jakob, and he looks over his shoulder, as Yusei and Shooting Star Dragon appear.) Now I play Shooting Star's ability; which means once per turn, I can look at the top five cards of my deck, and for every tuner monster I find, I can attack you one time. (Prepares to draw, and pauses, gripping the cards.) Here goes... The first card is a tuner monster— Drill Synchron! The second card is one as well— Debris Dragon! The third card? Another one, Nitro Synchron! And fourth— yet another tuner! Quickdraw Synchron! And now _fifth_, the tuner monster Effect Veiler! Five tuners— that means five attacks! So go— Shooting Star, attack! Here comes the first one! Target Granel Attack Three!

Jakob: Red Nova Dragon, take out that Shooting Star!

Yusei: I don't think so! I activate the trap Synchro Striker Unit! Now Striker becomes an equip card for my synchro monster, and increases its attack points by 1000.

Jakob: But due to Granel Carrier's special ability, Red Nova Dragon's destruction is negated!

Yusei: Maybe, but _you_ still take damage.

* * *

(5D's Booth)

Leo: Check it out, Granel's points are lower now!

Bruno: Jakob's points are, too! And they're gonna _keep_ getting lower.

* * *

(Duel Track)

Yusei: Here comes the second attack! And now, the third! Target Granel Attack Three! Here comes number four! Target Granel Top!

* * *

(5D's Booth)

Bruno: He did it!

Akiza: All right!

Luna: Granel's finally been cut down to size, Leo!

Leo: Ya got that right, Luna! And now it's— go time!

* * *

(Duel Track)

Yusei: Prepare yourself— it's time for my fifth and final attack! Target Meklord Emperor Granel! (The dragon strikes right through Granel's chest. Granel falls out of the sky.) And since Meklord Granel's been beat, all your other monsters, Jakob— are now destroyed! We've reached the turn's end phase and that means Shooting Star, must now reduce its assault power by 800 points. Then lastly, I'll throw two face-downs. That's my turn. The power of synchro-summoning can't be _all_ bad, Jakob. After all, I was able to use it to knock _you_ down a notch! So now maybe you see, the destiny you speak of isn't for certain!

Jakob: It's clear you don't understand how destiny works; not only is it _still certain_, your actions just now have helped usher it along! (Yusei jumps) And because they have, I'm now forced to take drastic measures!

* * *

(New World Booth)

Lester and Primo: Aporia!

* * *

(Duel Track)

Jakob: Indeed.

Yusei: Aporia?

Jakob: You need not ask who Aporia is, for words cannot answer— but I _will show_ you! (The infinity on his mask glows, the same infinity symbol he called out of the sky earlier burns again. Jakob lifts off from his runner, and rises into the sky. Primo and Lester fly toward the infinity symbol also.)

Primo: At long last...! This battle can now be fought with _all of our_ powers!

Lester: And in one spiffy package! (Green lines of code fly through the air. Jakob, Primo, and Lester come together; their masks are put together to make two eyes and a mouth, which combines into a mask of infinities. Jakob's body transforms, growing taller, slimmer and stronger, with a gold ring forming a mantle around its head. The mask of infinity transforms into a face. Yusei watches Aporia over his shoulder.)

Yusei: Whoa, who are you? (Aporia opens his eyes.)

Aporia: I am— Aporia.

* * *

(5D's Booth)

Leo: Whoa— you see _that_?

Luna: Yeah, Team New World all combined... And formed _this guy_!

* * *

(Duel Track- Aporia hovers above Jakob's runner, smiling. Primo's runner and Lester's duel board ride up on either side of it. They glow, and green data streams into Jakob's runner. The runner and duel board rise into the air.)

MC: Whoa, my! First the fusion of three _humans_, and now it seems their _duel runners_ are going to be getting into the mix! (Jakob, Primo's runners reshape and so does Lester's duel board. The piece that used to be a runner settles onto the front like a head, the big mechanical arm that used to be Lester's duel board attaches to the back like a tail. Cables plug into Aporia's back as he locks into place atop the vehicle, and its head slides up to become the duel console. The cards slot into place, and the screen lights up. The ring atop his shoulders opens, and the U shape sticks upward, shining with energy.)

Yusei: What in the world?!

* * *

(Infirmary- Team Shining Storm, and Jack and Crow in their beds are all watching the duel on the TV)

Toru: It's one half man—

Misaki: And the other half is machine!

Lyra: Ah...!

Sect: No- Yusei...!

Crow: This... is bad!

Jack: That's putting it _lightly_!

* * *

(5D's Booth)

Luna: It's not fair! Yusei didn't sign up to fight this- this- _whatever_ this is!

* * *

(Duel Field)

Yusei: Tell me! Now— what's the meaning of all of this, Aporia?!

Aporia: _What's_ the meaning, Yusei? You'll see soon enough.

Yusei: I want answers!

Aporia: Oh, and _you will_ have them, just not now. You'll have to wait along with _everyone else_. But don't worry; I can assure you that the ending is worth the wait. For the Circuit is now nearly complete, you see...

Yusei: What?!

Aporia: _The Circuit_. But that's all you get for now.

Yusei: No, tell me more!

Aporia: Hmhmhm. Afraid not! (Draws) My turn! And first I play the trap Infinite Prison. Now by discarding _one card_, I can place Grand Core from my grave to the field face-down. But I'm not done just yet! You see, my trap has a second effect! By sending Infinite Prison to the grave, I can send all the cards in my spell and trap card zone straight to my hand! Now, since I believe I've gotten just about as much use out of that trap as possible, I'll play— a _brand new trap_! Meklord Emperor Creation! By banishing Sky Core, Wise Core, and Grand Core, I can now summon, the all-mighty, Meklord Astro Mekanikle!

Yusei: Astro Mekanikle?! Sounds bad.

* * *

(5D's Booth)

Luna: That thing scares me!

Leo: Right there with ya.

Akiza: I've never seen a monster like _that_ before... (Bruno says nothing, but his eyes narrow.)

* * *

(Duel Track- Lightning strikes down from the sky in hundreds of spots, blasting down to the rooftops of New Domino, smashing pavements and billboards, striking windows and buildings.)

Aporia: Hahaha! Ha!

Yusei: (His mark glows; he looks down at it grimly.)

* * *

(Infirmary- Jack's, Toru's, Crow's, and Lyra's marks all glow)

* * *

(5D's Booth- Luna's and Akiza's marks glow and they along with Leo and Bruno nervously watch them glowing. A bolt of lightning crashes down from the sky at the center of the stadium, landing on the track with a huge explosion that chains down to the duel gate. The crowd is in a panic. The entire crowd stands and stampedes toward the exits.)

* * *

(MC's Booth- The MC is cowers behind the desk in his booth, knees to his chest, still holding his microphone. All the screens are black.)

MC: Tell you what, duel devotees— (glances over the counter) you asked for a high-voltage matchup... and that's _just what you got_! And you better believe there's a lot more in store! (One of the green-blazered stadium tech guys is on one of the monitors.)

Tournament Assistant (via screen): Not for _me_! I'm takin' our duel crew an' gettin' outta here _right now_!

MC: _What_?! You're kidding me! You buncha yellow-bellies!

* * *

(Infirmary- Team Shining Storm, Jack and Crow are watching the devastation on their monitor.)

Saph: What's- happening out there?!

Aura: I think our city's being destroyed...!

Sect: Yeah- we gotta _do_ something!

* * *

(Lazar's Viewing Platform- Lazar is cowering on the floor, his back to a window full of red clouds and lightning.)

Lazar: Guuhh...! (Lyra appears on a screen.)

Lyra (via screen): Hey! Lazar! You _have to stop this_!

Lazar: (Stops cowering, still frantic.) I wish I could— but we just installed a system that makes it impossible to end the match in the middle of a duel!

Lyra (via screen): Say what? 'We' who?!

Lazar: Who do you think! It was those three Yliaster snakes! Nnggghhh! Our only chance is for Yusei to win! Otherwise not only would this match be lost, but our whole city could be as well!

* * *

(Infirmary- Team Shining Stomr, Jack, and Crow are watching on their TV. Crow props himself up on his elbows.)

Toru: That monster's _massive_.

Aura: What's Yusei gonna do?

Sect: He'll do what he _always_ does, find a way to win!

Crow: Yeah; remember, so long as he has Shooting Star Dragon, he'll be able to avoid attacks.

* * *

(Duel Track)

Aporia: Now, Yusei, witness the power of my Astro Mekanikle. For you see, once a turn it can _absorb_ a synchro monster and _gain_ its attack points; a synchro monster like your Shooting Star Dragon!

Yusei: Speaking of, I activate its ability! It lets me remove it from play once per turn!

Aporia: So what? Due to Meklord Mekanikle's ability, I can send an Emperor part to the graveyard and gain that part's special ability. So by banishing Granel Guard Three to the great beyond and activating its effect— I can negate your monster's special ability once per turn!

Yusei: No!

* * *

(5D's Booth)

Leo: Huh?! This _can't_ be!

Luna: Shooting Star Dragon is Yusei's best chance at winning this thing! And now he's being forced to switch sides?

* * *

(Duel Track.)

Yusei: Oh no, Shooting Star Dragon!

Aporia: Hmhmhmhmhm...

* * *

(MC's Booth- He stands alone at his desk, abandoned papers scattered on the floor)

MC: Unbelievable! Yusei's Shooting Star Dragon has been sucked into the belly of the beast! Or more specifically, that Meklord Astro Mekanikle! And even worse— My whole production crew has abandoned meee...! (Bursts through a door and runs into the sound booth; it has a control console, and the console faces a wide array of screens and angles.) Even so, I'm certain in saying that neither Yusei nor I will give up! No— we will fight to the very end like the true warriors that we are!

* * *

(5D's Booth)

Leo: At this point it's not about _fighting_, it's about _surviving_!

Luna: We gotta _believe_, Leo...

Akiza: ... Yusei...

* * *

(Duel Track- Another lightning bolt crashes down, right behind the duel.)

Yusei: There's gotta be something I can do.

Aporia: Haha... I see the fear in your eyes; and you're _right_ to be afraid. You will taste the same despair that _I_ have.

Yusei: Huh?

Aporia: A despair that was so powerful it was given life, and _even now_ devotes itself to our cause.

Yusei: What're you _talking_ about?!

Aporia: You are _so insistent_ on getting _answers_, aren't you, Yusei... Very well. Then I shall _give you them_.

* * *

(Vision World- Team 5D's, Lyra, Sect, Misaki and Toru appear in mid-air one by one. A building shaped like a duel dome surrounded by a ruined landscape of crates is below them.)

Sect: Whoa! Where are we?

Jack: Not _this_ place again!

Crow: Uh...?

Yusei: What's that _dome_?

Leo: Wish we could get a closer look! (They zoom in, standing in mid-air below the dome's ceiling.)

Akiza: You were saying?

Lyra and Luna: Someone's there! (Below them, Jakob straggles through the empty street, among concrete ruins and half-fossilized vehicles.)

Vision Jakob: Is... is there anyone here?

Yusei: Hey, look— it's Jakob. (Below them, Jakob falls to his knees, exhausted and despairing, in the middle of an empty world. Aporia's voice speaks to them, though he isn't visible.)

Aporia: Not Jakob. That was me, at my lowest. (Jakob shouts weakly to the sky. Then Awren, Antinomy and Paradox walk from the other end of the street.) That's when _they_ arrived. (Antinomy and Awren on his right. Paradox is to his left and Z-ONE is in the middle with a limp.) As you may've heard, I was looking for survivors; and I found them. Or rather, they found _me_. (Z-ONE limps ahead and approaches Aporia on his knees in the street. He looks up at them, barely believing his eyes. Z-ONE extends a hand to him.

Vision Z-ONE: We are the only remaining human souls in this world. We invite you to join us, to make things right. Aporia looks at Z-ONE's hand, then up at Z-ONE. The vision world's scenery changes to a futuristic tower that stands among grey and ruined landscape.)

Aporia: Of course I accepted their invitation. And once I arrived at their secret compound that would become my new home, I was _so happy_ I did. For you see, the ones who took me in were devoted to restoring the world to how it was, _before_ the second Zero Reverse tragedy struck. And they were using _very advanced equipment_ in this effort. Day and night, the five of us laboured with both our minds and our bodies, for a way to take back all the unpleasantness. But sadly, it was to no avail. And even more sadly, all the hard work began to take its toll. (The Vision World changes to a circular room, with doorways and doors jutting up across from each other. At the centre of the room, a spire points down from above. Aporia, leans heavily on his cane, and Z-ONE who now is supported by a hovering white machine, stand over Awren, Antinomy and Paradox, laying motionless in metal and glass capsules.) Exhausted by the long days and nights, the members of our consortium began to fall ill. Things were seeming hopeless. (Aporia's grip loosens on his cane, and he leans against one of the capsules for balance.) Why soon, even I was on the verge of the great abyss. (Later, Aporia is in a glass capsule himself. Z-ONE approaches him.)

Vison Z-ONE: Aporia.

Vision Aporia: I... grow weak. (Coughs and winces. Z-ONE's eye peers through his metal mask.)

Vision Z-ONE: But I cannot continue the mission alone.

Vision Aporia: Yes, I know; so... I want you to add to your ranks by creating from me, three others.

Vision Z-ONE: What do you mean?

Vision Aporia: You see... There have been three instances in my life that shaped who I am. The day I was separated from my parents... The day that my partner-in-arms, and the woman that I loved, was taken from me... And the day that I lost the world that I once knew, and cherished so much. Since I arrived, I've done much research. The hardware exists for you to take these instances I've shared... and give them corporeal life! To make them flesh. Do this, friend... for me. For all of mankind!

Vision Z-ONE: I shall. And through these three new agents, you shall live on.

* * *

(Duel Track)

Aporia: So you see, Yusei, all this time, Lester, Primo, and Jakob were just different versions of me from different _instances_ in my life! And their sole purpose here was to gather _all of us_... to where we find ourselves now! To the point where I can wipe New Domino City off the map!

Yusei: Are you out of your mind?! _Millions of people_ live here!

Aporia: But fear not, Yusei. The people of New Domino won't suffer the same fate as their city; they will live. But once they get to know the _festering dimension that they've been banished to_— they may wish that they _hadn't_.

* * *

(Lazar's Viewing Platform- Lazar now has his face pressed up against the glass of the window.)

Lazar: Festering _what_?!

* * *

(Duel Track)

Aporia: It's _over_, Yusei. Once I win this duel the city will be destroyed! And my future reborn!

Yusei: You're a fool!

Aporia: No, Yusei, I'm afraid _you_ are the fool. I have seen what is in store for all of us, and I will not stand by and forsake the future! So ready yourself, Yusei, because it _all ends now_! (Red light blasts from him in all directions, and slices across the track in front of Yusei, slicing it off. In a cloud of dust and debris, the track falls apart.)

Yusei: No! Aaaaahh! (Jumps and lands on the street below, bouncing and skidding a bit, Aporia and runner follow him down to the street in a huge cloud of dust; a guy standing on the sidewalk nearby gets covered with it, and hits a streetlight pole as Aporia rides past.)

MC: Whoa! What a terrifying turn of events! The duellists are off the track now! But continuing their match on city streets, packed with people!

* * *

(Lazar's Viewing Platform, the stands below are completely empty.)

Lazar: Keep fighting the fight, Yusei! Beat this guy, please!

* * *

(5D's Booth)

Luna: Ahh...!

Leo: Yusei _really_ has his work cut out for 'im, now!

* * *

(Duel Track- Yusei watches Aporia over his shoulder. Looking forwards and up; the base of the Divine Temple is hanging in the sky, surrounded by dark clouds. Lightning bolts strike around it toward the city below.)

Yusei: If what my father said to me in that dream is true, I'd better act fast! (Accelerates)

Aporia: Heh— you are wise to flee, Yusei. After all, now that my Meklord has absorbed your best monster, you don't have a chance to beat me! Hah! You're done-for!

Yusei: ("Usually this is when I tell the bad guy how wrong he is, but _this time_— he could be right.")

Aporia: Meklord Astro Mekanikle now attacks you directly— go, Mekanikle Mayhem!

Yusei: (Looks behind him again, then ahead, seeing a young boy sitting in the middle of the road, with his toy ball.)

Boy: Help! Mamaaa!

Yusei: Uh-oh! I play Scrap-Iron Scarecrow! This negates one of Aporia's monsters' attacks! (Brakes sideways just short of the kid who is amazed.) Now _go_! (The kid picks up his ball and runs away, crying. Yusei rides again) I can't duel with all of my heart with these people around and in harm's way. (Goes down a street, and turns a sharp corner.) Come and get me! (Aporia somehow turns and follows. Yusei rides out the other side of the alley, causing an alarmed person to jump back; then Aporia rides through and takes out a chunk of the corner. They head towards the bridge on the ocean.)

MC: Goodness gracious! I'm just guessing, but I believe Yusei is leading Aporia _into Satellite_!

Yusei: There. It's just us, now.

Aporia: Oh, Yusei— a do-gooder to the end. And _on_ that topic, I _end_ my turn with a face-down. So since it's now the _end phase_, my Mekanikle's ability activates; an ability that sends your Shooting Star Dragon to the graveyard and then uses those attack points _against_ you.

* * *

(Infirmary- Team Shining Storm gasp)

Crow: No— Shooting Star Dragon's original attack points're 3300, and Yusei—

Jack: Only has 2800 life-points remaining!

Lyra: Yeah, that's true. But look; I think Yusei saw it coming!

* * *

(Duel Track)

Yusei: I activate a trap that'll blow you away! Now Aporia, by destroying one face-up card in my spell and trap card zone— I can destroy Shooting Star Dragon!

* * *

(5D's Booth)

Leo: So— he's _through_?!

Luna: That was the only move for Yusei!

Akiza: Maybe so, but that was his _best monster_...

Bruno: Right. Which means Yusei _wouldn't give him up_ unless he _really_ knew what he was doing.

* * *

(Duel Track)

Aporia: Your turn now.

Yusei: I draw! (Draws) I play the effect of Speed World Two. Now by removing seven speed counters, I'm allowed to draw one card! (Draws- Salvagent) Next I'll _summon_ that card straight to the field in attack mode. Rise, Salvagent! Now by releasing Salvagent, I can negate the ability of one synchro monster in my graveyard, and summon it to the field in defence mode. Shooting Star Dragon, welcome back! However— the monster summoned using Salvagent's effect _doesn't count_ as a synchro monster! I'll now throw two face-downs to end my turn.

Aporia: Hmhmhmhmhm. You pathetic fool! What good is it without its status or special ability? Hahahahaha!

* * *

(5D's Booth)

Luna: For one, now it can't be absorbed!

Leo: _Wait_, so Shooting Star Dragon's just an _ordinary monster_ now?

Akiza: Yeah. And that changes _everything_.

* * *

(Duel Track)

Aporia: The moment I win this duel; New Domino City will be destroyed! And then from its ashes will rise a grand future!

Yusei: Destruction _never_ leads to _anything_ grand, Aporia!

Aporia: You have your _opinion_, Yusei, and I have mine; so let's just settle this with our cards, once and for all! My turn. I draw! (Draws) And now I activate the effect of Speed World Two! Now, by removing seven of my speed counters, I get to draw one card from my deck! (Draws- Wisel Attack 5) I banish Wisel Attack 5 from my hand to the graveyard, so that Meklord Mekanikle _gains_ Wisel's ability. Now— when Meklord Astro Mekanikle attacks a monster in defence mode, not only does your monster feel its wrath, but so will your precious _life-points_!

Yusei: Not with Scrap-Iron Scarecrow out!

Aporia: Think again! Using Wisel Attack Five's special ability, which is in play, I can negate the trap card you activated, and destroy it!

Yusei: What?!

* * *

(5D's Booth)

Leo: Oh, no! If Scarecrow's gone, Yusei can't stop Aporia's attack!

Bruno: And that's bad. Shooting Star Dragon has twenty-five-hundred defense points; Meklord Mekanikle has four thousand; that difference doubled means that Yusei will have three thousand pounding points of damage headed his way!

Luna: ...And he only has 2800 points left!

* * *

(Infirmary- Jack strains to sit up in bed.)

Aura: Jack, you shouldn't be moving!

Jack: I'd move the whole _world_ if I could help Yusei now! Nnngghh...

Crow: (Sits up as well.) Yeah, Jack, I'm right there with ya! We gotta send Yusei all of our good vibes! Rgh...

* * *

(Duel Track)

Aporia: This is where it ends for you— _and_ New Domino City! Hehe, ahahahahahaha!

Yusei: Hhgghh... (Yusei glares grimly over his shoulder, as Aporia laughs, and the Divine Temple hangs above)

Aporia: Farewell, Yusei Fudo, this is the end! Hnhnhnhnhnhn!

Yusei: ("Not if I can find a way to destroy Aporia's Meklord Astro Mekanikle. But the question is, _how_?") (Jack and Crow ride out from behind a crate, behind Yusei, just ahead of Aporia.)

Jack: Yusei!

Yusei: Who's that? No way!

* * *

(5D's Booth- Team Shining Storm are also at the Booth)

Leo and Luna: Ah...!

Leo: Look, it's Jack and Crow!

Akiza: Guess they're feeling better...

Toru: Still injured though…

Sect: (Pouts) At least they're feeling better…

* * *

(Duel Track)

Jack: Yusei— we're with you all the way!

Crow: We're not lettin' ya face this creep alone!

Yusei: No, get outta here! It's too dangerous, and you've both been through so much!

Crow: We been through _worse_, pal. Sorry, but there's no _way_ that you're gettin' rid of us. Jack an' I are here to stay!

Jack: _And_ here to help, just like the cards we played still are! Don't tell me you forgot all about my face-down card, Yusei?

Yusei: ...Actually, I _did_! Jack threw a card...! And it's still in play. Which means I _still_ have a chance to win this duel! And I'm gonna _take_ that chance, here and now!

Aporia: Now, Meklord Astro Mekanikle, rev up your mechanized motor— and attack Shooting Star Dragon! Go! Meklord Mayhem!

Yusei: I activate a trap— Scrap-Iron Scarecrow! It negates your Astro Mekanikle's attack.

Aporia: You foolish _dolt_; have you forgotten that Astro Mekanikle cannot be affected by trap cards right now?! Due to the ability of my banished Wisel Attack Five, any _one_ trap you activate is negated and destroyed!

Yusei: Any _one_ trap, but what if I have _two_?

Jack: Go for it, Yusei! Use my face-down!

Yusei: With pleasure, Jack! Go, Revenge Twin Soul!

Jack: And the _revenge_ will be _Yusei's_! Because now by removing two synchros in his graveyard from play, he can increase a monster's defence by those two synchros' levels times 100!

Yusei: And the two synchros that I remove are the level 12 Red Nova Dragon and the level 8 Black-Winged Dragon, which means Shooting Star Dragon now gains 2000 protective points! And if ya do the math, that's _more_ than your Astro Mekanikle's attack points!

Jack: But Twin Soul is _double_ trouble, because it has a _second_ effect! Since Shooting Star's defense is greater than Mekanikle's attack strength, _Aporia's_ monster— goes bye-bye!

Aporia: _Yes_— perhaps if you were dealing with just _any_ attacking monster! But you're facing the ultimate Meklord— so, by removing _one_ Emperor part in my graveyard from play, its destruction is negated! Hnh! So your trap card dealt me a bit of damage; but that is nothing compared to the _damage_— I'll soon deal to your city. I place one card face-down and end my turn.

Crow: All right, then it's _our_ move now!

Yusei: My draw! (Draws) And first I'm throwing down Angel Baton! Which means, since I have two or more speed counters, I now get to draw two cards, but then must send one card in my hand to the graveyard (Guard Master)! Next I activate the trap, Dimension Voyage! This lets me take the amount of synchro monsters that were removed from play and summon that _same_ amount to my field!

Jack: And right now _two_ synchro monsters have been removed from play!

Crow: _Which means_

Yusei: Welcome back, Red Nova Dragon and Black-Wing' Dragon! However, due to Dimension Voyage, their abilities are negated, they can't attack, and they're removed from play at this turn's end phase!

Aporia: No special abilities and they can't wage attacks? Then why play them at _all_?

Yusei: Next I switch Shooting Star Dragon to attack mode. Next I activate the trap, Trust Chain! Now synchro monsters can't attack this turn, but until my turn's over, Red Nova Dragon and Black-Wing' Dragon's attack points—are added to make Shooting Star Dragon a whole lot stronger!

Aporia: 9600 attack points?!

Yusei: Shooting Star Dragon, attack Meklord Astro Mekanikle!

Aporia: Pride comes before the fall— like your pride in those attack points, Yusei! As for the _fall_— go, Banishing Crime! I'm allowed to use this trap card during the battle phase, to remove all synchro monsters on the field from play.

Yusei: Ohh, man, I don't like where this is going.

* * *

(5D's Booth)

Leo: This is just plain _awful_, Shooting Star Dragon's attack points are now lower than Meklord Astro Mekanikle's!

* * *

(Duel Track)

Yusei: I activate another effect of Trust Chain; now by _destroying_ this card the battle phase ends! Ugh...

Crow: Back to square one.

Jack: This guy's got an answer for everything!

Aporia: I'm not through _yet_, Yusei; now, due to Banishing Climb's effect, the monsters that were _removed_ from play, return to the field with their special abilities negated!

Jack: Oh no! It's the worst-case scenario!

Aporia: Indeed, it is, because now, Yusei Fudo, your synchro monsters will become _my_ synchro monsters!

MC: Oh, my word! By way of some bedazzling gameplay, Aporia has set the stage, to infuse Yusei's synchros into his Astro Mekanikle's gears!

Yusei: I place one card face-down, and end my turn.

Aporia: My draw, then. (Draws) I activate Mekord Astro Mekanikle's special ability! And it's as you feared— once per turn, my Astro Mekanikle can absorb a synchro monster and gain attack points equal to that synchro's _original_ attack points. So thank you for the power boost, Red Nova Dragon!

* * *

(5D's Booth)

Luna: Ah?!

Leo: I'd say things can't get worse, but I think they're about to!

* * *

(Duel Track)

Aporia: And now, by sending a Meklord Emperor part to the graveyard, Meklord Astro Mekanikle takes on that part's ability! _So_, Granel Top 5, you are hereby banished and your ability is hereby _gained_. _Meaning_ Astro Mekanikle now can absorb an _additional_ synchro monster!

Jack: So he's stealing two synchro monsters in a _single turn_?!

Crow: Oh no, Black-Wing' Dragon! Sorry we couldn't protect ya, pal...!

Aporia: And I think we all know what happens _next_, don't we? Astro Mekanikle _gains_ Black-Wing' Dragon's original attack points to use as its very own!

Yusei: But that's over 10000 power points!

Aporia: That's right, Yusei, and I'm going to use them all, to defeat you and _destroy_ this city! Now, Yusei— say goodbye! Meklord Astro Mekanikle, attack!

Crow and Jack: Incoming!

Yusei: I can't let it end like this! I play Guard Master's ability! You see, Aporia, if you attack when this card is in my graveyard, I can simply remove it from play; then the target of your attack switches to defence mode, and can't be destroyed this turn.

* * *

(Lazar's Viewing Platform- Lazar springs to his feet, face pressed against the window, and sighs in relief.)

Lazar: ...He's still in it...

* * *

(Duel Track)

Aporia: You're getting _desperate_, Yusei. And in your desperation, you've forgotten about my Astro Mekanikle's special ability. Let me remind you; by sending a synchro monster that Astro Mekanikle has absorbed to the graveyard, I can deliver you damage _equal to_ that synchro monster's attack points.

Yusei: Huh!

Aporia: And since the monster I'll be banishing is Red Nova Dragon, that damage is _3500_ points!

Jack: Yusei won't be able to _withstand_ this attack! If it connects, he's going to lose this duel!

Crow: Yusei, no!

Yusei: I play my face-down, the trap Hardship! This card now becomes Shooting Star Dragon's equip card! Which means by making the attack and defence points of Shooting Star 0, the attack you're sending my way deals 0 damage!

Crow: All right, he's still in this!

Aporia: Huh! Fine, I'll just send Black-Wing' to the graveyard, and deal you 2800 points of damage!

Yusei: But that makes no sense, your Astro Mekanikle would simply lose attack points, and due to Hardship's effect, any damage sent my way would be negated! But if you insist, fine, I'll use Hardship's effect once more!

Aporia: I _do_ insist, Yusei, because that trap is of no concern to me! Not with _this_ trap in play; Infinite Feast! Now, Yusei, since a synchro monster that was absorbed by Astro Mekanikle is in the graveyard, my Astro Mekanikle is allowed to absorb whatever synchro monsters I so choose from that _same_ graveyard.

Yusei: Wait— did you say _monsters_?! He did!

Aporia: And now, Yusei, you take damage equal to all the synchro monsters that my Astro Mekanikle absorbed this turn times 600.

Jack: Math's not my strong suit, but as I recall, Astro Mekanikle absorbed _two synchros earlier_, and then there were the _two just now_, so _that means_— 2400 points of damage!

Aporia: This might _pinch a bit_, Yusei!

Jack and Crow: Yusei! (Yusei swerves back and forth across the track, there are scuff marks all over his helmet. Crow and Jack breathe a sigh of relief.)

Aporia: And now due to Infinite Feast's effect, I regain 600 life-points! Next I play Astro Mekanikle's ability. As you might recall, it takes the attack points of your absorbed synchros, and gives them to _my_ monster!

Crow: So after that, Astro Mekanikle's still as strong as ever!

Aporia: I end my turn, Yusei. And very soon after— I'll take great delight in sending you away!

Yusei: ("I only have four hundred life-points left! I better make a move— or I'm through.")

Jack: You may be low on life-points, Yusei, but you're still flush with friends, and we're not going anywhere!

Crow: Yeah, Jack's right! And we're not just with ya in body, but we're with you in spirit as well!

* * *

(5D's Booth- Luna's mark glows)

Luna: My mark, it's glowing...!

Akiza: (Clasps her hands prayerfully.) Yusei...

Lyra: You can do it.

* * *

(Duel Track)

Yusei: (Looks at his mark) ...All right. If my friends still believe... then _I_ believe, too. And not just in myself, in my cards as well. And with that... there's only one thing left to say. (The top card of his deck shines) Let's... rev it up! I draw! (Draws) Perfect! First I play the effect, of the trap Hardship! Which means by sending Hardship to the graveyard, Shooting Star Dragon's destroyed.

Aporia: What's this? Why would you destroy your one and only monster?

Yusei: Because— it's not just _my_ monster that goes, but _all_ equip cards go, too!

* * *

(5D's Booth)

Misaki: Wait a sec…

Leo: Then that would mean...

Sect: That the Red Nova Dragon and Black-Winged Dragon that Astro Mekanikle absorbed go adios, and Astro Mekanikle's attack points go _down_!

* * *

(Duel Track)

Jack: All right! Now that metal monolith is a lot easier to take down!

Aporia: _Yes_, if you had any monsters to take him _on_ with. But in case you have a short-term memory, you just destroyed the last beast you had!

Yusei: Indeed I did, Aporia. Which is why I now summon Mystic Piper! Now, by releasing Mystic Piper, I'm allowed to draw one card— and if the card I draw's a monster card, I get to draw again! (Draws- Sonic Chick) Must be my lucky day, it's a monster; now here comes my second pull. (Draws) Looks like my luck just _keeps on coming_! I now play the card I drew, the trap Ghoul Summoner! Now I can summon one monster that was destroyed and sent to the graveyard back to my field, and then equip Ghoul Summoner to it! And the monster I choose is Black-Winged Dragon!

Aporia: We've been through this before! When will you finally learn— your synchros are useless against my Astro Mekanikle, can't you see!

Yusei: If I were you, I'd be more concerned with what _you're_ about to see, Aporia! The second effect of Ghoul Summoner! It lets me summon a synchro from my graveyard by making one discard! However I must then take damage equal to that synchro monster's attack points. Now return, Red Nova Dragon!

Aporia: You're through! Red Nova Dragon has more attack points than you have life-points!

Crow: Doesn' matter with Black-Winged Dragon's ability!

Yusei: That's right, Crow, when I take damage from an effect, I can place a counter on Black-Winged Dragon! For every counter I place, Black-Winged Dragon loses 700 attack points, but all damage dealt to _me_ is negated!

* * *

(5D's Booth)

Leo: Yeah! Way to go, Yusei, low lifepoints aren't so bad so long as Black-Winged is there to take the hit!

(Duel Track)

Jack: And don't forget, Yusei— for every tuner in the graveyard, Red Nova Dragon gains 500 attack points! And since we have _two_, Mono Synchron and Formula Synchron, that's a big-time bonus of 1000!

Yusei: Then once again, due to my Ghoul Summoner trap's effect, by making just one discard, I can bring back from the graveyard Shooting Star Dragon! _And_ just like before, the damage sent my way for summoning Shooting Star Dragon is absorbed by placing another counter on Black-Winged!

Crow: They're all here...!

Jack: Like it was meant to be!

Yusei: Like they share the same bond we do! Time for me to _rev things up_! I now activate Black-Wing's ability! With it, I can remove all of Black-Wing's counters, and then your monster's attack points decrease by the number of those counters multiplied by 700! But that's not all; your life-points get hit by the same amount! So since Black-Winged Dragon has two counters... Your Astro Mekanikle loses 1400 attack points. And now, Aporia, another fourteen-hundred points— are delivered to _you_ as damage! Go, Shadow Squall Blast!

Crow: Way to go, Yusei, _plus_, since Black-Wing doesn't have any counters, he gains 1400 attack points! Now Black-Wing' Dragon has more attack points than Meklord Astro Mekanikle!

Yusei: He sure does, Crow. And now I'm going to have him _use_ them! Black-Wing' Dragon! Attack!

Aporia: Gah!

Aporia: I activate my Astro Mekanikle's ability. By removing _one_ Meklord Emperor part in my graveyard from play, Mekanikle's destruction is negated! And the part I remove is, Granel Guard.

Jack: Yusei! Don't let up!

Yusei: Not a chance! Red Nova Dragon! Attack! Go, Burning Soul Strike!

Aporia: I play Astro Mekanikle's power once more, and remove Granel Attack from play, to save it from being destroyed!

* * *

(5D's Booth)

Leo: All right!

Bruno: He's only got 500 life-points left!

* * *

(Duel Track)

Aporia: This cannot _be_! There is a _chance_— I could lose this!

Yusei: Not a _chance_— you _will_ lose this, Aporia! Right now! Time to end this! Go, Shooting Star Dragon! Attack with Stardust Mirage!

Aporia: Agh...! Agh, I've _failed_! (The Divine Temple fades from the sky.) The Divine Temple is no more...! And this city and its people are _safe_! (His runner explodes, scattering cards and flames in every direction. Yusei, Jack, and Crow brake to the side in time to watch Aporia and his runner careen and fall apart, straight past and off the pier and into the sea with another huge explosion. Aporia's wreck sinks. Yusei, Jack, and Crow stand near the shore, staring after it, then turn to each other with smiles.)

Crow: You did it.

Yusei: Not me...

Jack: ...All of us.

Yusei: Right. We did this together. (They fist-bump. The sky turns blue again, filled with fluffy white clouds and streaming sunshine.)

MC: And we _have our winner_! Wow, what a winding road it has been for these three duel warriors! But when push came to shove... We were witnesses to what true champions are made of! And speaking of champions, the victors of the second semi-finals of the World Racing Grand Prix are Team 5D's!

* * *

(5D's Booth- Team Shining Storm, Luna, Leo, Akiza and Bruno cheer, putting their fists in the air.

Twins, Bruno, Akiza: Hooray!

* * *

(Lazar's Viewing Platform)

Lazar: Yippee! We won, we beat that no-good villain! Okay, maybe not _we_, so much, but even so— (Pops a confetti popper, and the streamers drift down across the top box windows.)

* * *

(Stadium- Yusei, Jack and Crow return to the starting line.)

MC: And _here are our heroes_, taking their victory lap! Jack Atlas, Crow, and Yusei Fudo! We salute you! (Yusei, Jack and Crow stop in front of the pit booths, and the rest of the team runs out to meet them.)

Luna: _There_ they are!

Leo: Way to go, guys!

Luna: The city's safe, now! How'd you do it?

Yusei: Teamwork.

Crow: Heheh...

Toru: Jack! You saved us! We're indebted to you!

Lyra: I'll cash in later. (Yusei and Crow look at each other, and laugh.)

Halldor: Team Five-D's. (He, Broder and Dragan join the others)

Yusei: Huh? Team Ragnarok? Whada _you_ want?

Halldor: We are here to tell you something.

Crow: Lemme guess, that you wanna rematch?

Broder: No, that you did great. (Offers a fist to Crow, who returns the fist bump.)

Crow: I'll take _that_. (Carly enters with her camera.) Smile, everyone! This moment's gonna go down in _history_! (The first photo is of Broder, who has Crow in a headlock. The second is of Jack and Dragan linking elbows. The third shot is Bruno and Misaki holding up a 'V' signs, while Yusei ruffles Leo's hair and Akiza and Luna stand by laughing with Lyra and Sect. The fourth shot has Carly holding the camera away from herself; not noticing Mina and Toru fawning over Jack in the background. Yusei savours this peaceful moment with his friends, looking up at the sky.)

Yusei: ("And now history, and the future, are safe forever.")

* * *

(Ride 9- End.)


	11. Towards the Divine Temple

AN: The Divine Temple Arc starts here! I hope you enjoy this chapter- everything from here with the exception of the final ride and the epilogue are the original japanese sub episodes since the dub was never released for them! **I only own my OCs- Lyra, Saph and Aura. **Reviews are always appreciated.

* * *

**Ride 10- Towards Ark Cradle- For the Sake of the Future**

* * *

(Director's Room- The final lights on the circuits join)

* * *

(Stadium- The ground begins to shake)

Jack: What's happening?

Yusei: What the…?

Crow: (Notices the sky cracking and points to it) Hey!

Toru: What's going on (Everyone sees the sky split)

Akiza: The sky's… splitting?

Lyra: You have to be kidding me… (The Ark Cradle appears in the shattered sky's rift, looming over New Domino City)

Yusei: That's the Divine Temple!?

Saph: Wh-What the heck _is _that thing?!

Aura: It's unbelievably huge!

Jack: It's impossible! The Divine Temple shouldn't have appeared if we won!

Crow: Even if you say that, the root of it is complete!

Misaki: So… it really appeared after all…?

Yusei: The Divine Temple… The thing Team New World called "Humanity's final destination"…

Bruno: ("Does it really intend to destroy New Domino City…?")

Lazar: (Runs over to Team 5D's and Team Shining Storm) Team… Shining… 5D's…!

Yusei: Lazar!

Lazar: We have to hurry over to Sector Security Headquarters, immediately! We can analyse the collected information and hopefully find a counter-measure!

Yusei and Lyra: Okay.

Elsworth: I will join you as well.

Trudge: Mina, we should try and help out as many people as possible.

Mina: Right. (Turns to Carly and Stephanie) You two should leave the area if you can.

Carly and Stephanie: Right!

* * *

(Reactor Centre- Zigzix is spinning)

Zigzix: I cannot _beliiiieeeevvveee_ this has happened~! The reactor is spinning~! It's _stoooopping_~! (Faints)

* * *

(Sector Security HQ- Surveillance Station. Hanson sits at his computer, Lazar, Team 5D's and Team Shining Storm stand behind him.)

Hanson: The power level has fallen below 30% and it won't stop dropping! At this rate, the reactor will reach a standstill!

Lazar: Run a check on the system's program! Search for any strange patterns or disturbances in the system!

* * *

(Duel Lane- Seria is riding her duel runner)

Seria: ("What why am I losing power? My duel runner's momentum…!") (Her runner stops. She tries accelerating) ("It's no good, it won't budge! What te heck is going on here?") (The city loses power)

* * *

(Sector Security HQ- Surveillance Station. Hanson sits at his computer, Lazar, Team 5D's and Team Shining Storm stand behind him.)

Hanson: (The lights shut off) The system's gone down! (Turns to Lazar) All facilities have ceased to function!

Lazar: Switch to the back-up power!

Hanson: Right! (Turns to his screen and the lights come back on) Director, the reactor has started rotating in the opposite direction.

Lazar: What did you say?!

Hanson: It's began rotating abnormally in the opposite direction.

Yusei: The Old Ener-D Reactor!

Sect: Is this due to the presence of the Divine Temple as well?

Lyra: I have a bad feeling about this.

Hanson: Director Lazar! I'm receiving a call from Professor Zigzix.

Lazar: Put him through! (Zigzix appears on the screen)

Zigzix (via Screen): Director Lazzzzaaaar~! I have become well aware that we are facing quite the problem here! That's because the reactor contains Ener-D spinning with reverse rotation!

Yusei: Reverse rotation?

Zigzix (via Screen): Please watch closely! (His image is replaced with one of the Divine Temple, his voice is still heard) This is an image our satellites captured of the object! Within the fortress' centre lies four planetary gears which all produce a massive amount of Ener-D! and it's rotating in reverse, producing minus Ener-D!

Jack: So, using that, it's taken control of the Ener-D in New Domino City.

Zigzix (via Screen): (The image of the Divine Temple is replaced with him) That is sooo correct! As long as it continues to rotate in reverse, aaaall of the moooomeeeenuuuum in New Domino City will be at a standstill. And that's not even the most frightening matter at haaanddd~! That fortress… is slowly falling down on us.

Lyra: What!?

Zigzix (via Screen): If things continue as is, it will come crashing down upon ground level within 12 hours! And the shockwave emitted from New Domino City will wipe out everything within a radius of several hundred kilometres!

All: (Recoil) Urk!

Lazar: I-I-In just… 12 hours? How long will it take to evacuate all the residents of New Domino City to a safer place?

Hanson: All of them? At a minimum, it would take at least 20 hours.

Lazar: Uk.

Toru: That's not enough time!

Lazar: I have no choice but to make an announcement with the emergency power. Connect the emergency power to the streets of the city.

* * *

(Street- Men stand at their cars trying to see what the problems are)

Man: For goodness sake, this is really messing things up.

Lazar (via Screen): Attention, citizens of New Domino City. I am Director Lazar. Please remain calm and listen to me. I am now declaring this as a state of emergency. All residents of New Domino City are hereby ordered to evacuate.

Woman: Did he say 'evacuate'…?

Man: What does he mean?

Lazar (via Screen): Everyone, please try to cope with the situation at hand. We are short on time. The object overhead in the sky is about to fall down on us. All women, children, wounded and ill will be attended to first. Sector Security will send patrols to aid in this process.

Man: What's he talking about? That thing's gonna fall on us?!

Woman: No way.

Man: He must be kidding!

Woman: No! (Runs, and everyone else follows her)

Man: Let's get outta here!

Woman: Someone help us!

* * *

(Sector Security HQ- Surveillance Station. Hanson sits at his computer, Lazar, Team 5D's and Team Shining Storm stand behind him.)

Lazar: Hanson, please listen. I want you to evacuate the building.

Hanson: But… what about you, director?

Lazar: I have no intentions of leaving until the very end.

Yusei and Lyra: Lazar!

Hanson: But that would mean…!

Lazar: (Puts his hand up, telling him to stop) This is an order. You are to evacuate immediately! I wish you the best of luck. (Salutes, Hanson does the same)

* * *

(Neo Arcadia Movement- Aura and Saph run up to the door, each dragging a suitcase and wearing their bags as Seria, Sly and Kyle exit the main doors carrying two bags each)

Seria: Aura! Saph! What are you doing?! We have to get out of here, now!

Saph: (Shakes her head) No matter what, I won't let them take Lyra's photos away!

Sly: Who cares about those, right now?!

Aura: But Lyra really likes looking at the pictures of her family!

* * *

(Martha's Orphanage- There's a bus parked outside and the orphans, along with Lazar's family board the bus)

Martha: All right, get on board and make it quick! Is there anyone left behind? (She boards the bus) We sure lucked out, finding this bus and all! (Sits next to Dr. Schmidt)

Blister: (Puts the key in the ignition and turns it) It used to be in the junkyard. A local security really helped with a new ignition switch and gas gauge. This bus should be enough to get us outta here.

Martha: Then let's take off right away.

Taiga: Martha… Is that thing really gonna fall?

Ginga: Is New Domino City gonna disappear?

Martha: Don't be so worried 'bout it. We're just goin' somewhere safe for the time being. I'm sure Yusei, Lyra and Sect are gonna protect this city!

Ginga: You're right!

Taiga: That's right!

Blister: (Starts up the bus) Okay, let's head out. (Drives away from the orphanage)

* * *

(Sector Security HQ- Outside- Trudge, Mina, Kaz and 4 other officers stand outside the front)

Trudge: I'm glad to see you all here! I really wanted to say that, but it looks like you're the only ones remaining.

Kaz: Yeah. A lot of other officers ran away.

Trudge: (Looks at the divine temple) I don't blame 'em, with that thing looming over the city like that. Anyway, in this situation, we can't use vehicles running on momentum. However, as long as time allows it, we must get all of our civilians to a safe location. This will be a race against time. We must perform a rescue operation with the biggest price to pay being forfeiting our own lives! If any of you want to run away, right now's your last chance. (Kaz nods) Great! Your lives are now in the hands of Chief Simmington and myself!

Mina: All injured and sick citizens are our top priority! Guiding everyone else comes after! We can't abandon a single person!

All: Roger!

* * *

(Z-ONE's room- Aporia lies in the coffin)

Z-ONE: (Approaches Aporia's coffin) What's wrong, Aporia? I still require your power. Why won't you lend me your strength?

Aporia: ZONE… Did I lose?

Z-ONE: Yes.

Aporia: I'm sorry. I couldn't keep the promise I made to you.

Z-ONE: However, things have taken an unexpected turn.

Aporia: An unexpected turn?

Z-ONE: With our original plan, the circuit was to be completed upon your victory. Following, the Divine Temple would appear. However, despite the result, the Divine Temple has still surfaced in New Domino City.

Aporia: So, you're saying the plan will live on…?

Z-ONE: Yes, but things have taken a slight turn. There is a great chance that the future has changed once again, due to an outside interference.

Aporia: An outside interference that changed the future? Was it Team 5D's?

Z-ONE: The probability is high. But the change that has occurred in the future is irregular. Aporia… can I ask you to help me change the future once more?

Aporia: Of course, I will. I am your eternal friend. (His eyes open and glow red).

* * *

(Sector Security HQ- Surveillance Station. Bruno and Misaki sit at computers with the others standing behind them)

Bruno: I've aimed all the satellite cameras at the Divine Temple. We might be able to learn something. (The pictures on the screen change every few seconds)

Jack: What is it?

Akiza: A city? A ruined city?

Crow: What's the deal? (The last picture appears on the screen)

Sect: Huh? What's that supposed to be?

Yusei: Huh? Misaki! Change the screen's angle!

Misaki: Okay. (Changes the angle of the photo, the others stare at it in shock)

Toru: What?!

Lyra, Sect, Lana and Leo: (Gasp)

Jack: That's the Daedalus Bridge!

Sect: It can't be!

Crow: So that's Satellite… in the future?!

Akiza: Then it's true?!

Lyra: New Domino City's going to be destroyed?

Lazar: Is there any way for us to stop the Divine Temple?!

Leo: Is there _anything_ we can do?!

Bruno: There might be.

Crow: For real?

Yusei: Bruno!

Bruno: (Nods and switches the screen to an interior look of the Divine Temple) The Ener-D inside the Divine Temple is rotating in a counter-clockwise direction. That means that if it crashes into our larger Ener-D reactor rotating in a clockwise direction…

Misaki: The counter-clockwise rotation will convert into a clockwise rotation. Right?

Toru: I get it…

Akiza: But the reactor in New Domino City is no longer rotating.

Lazar: I don't think there's anything we can do, right now. All of you should evacuate as well!

Yusei: (Notices camera footage on the screen) Huh? That's…! (Points to the screen)

Crow: What is it?

Lyra: Huh? It's Team Ragnarok!

Sect: Their duel runners are working!

* * *

(Sector Security HQ- Team 5D's, Elsworth and Team Shining Storm wait outside as Team Ragnarok approach on their duel runners)

Lyra: Team Ragnarok! Er… If you mind me asking, how are your duel runners moving?

Broder: The heck? You haven't noticed? (Points to his rune eye) It's 'cause of this.

Sect: The rune eyes?

Halldor: Just as we were unaffected by Yliaster's past actions, we were also unaffected by the reverse rotation.

Yusei: I get it! So, our duel runners should also…! (He, Lyra and Sect walk to their duel runners. Lyra and Yusei's marks light up and so do Sect's eyes)

Sect: It worked!

Lyra: We can still ride our runners!

Yusei: Yeah!

Leo: Alright!

Yusei: Now we can reach the Divine Temple.

Sherry (via Yusei's duel runner screen): You're wrong.

Lyra and Yusei: Huh? Sherry? You're okay?!

Elsworth: My Lady!

Sherry (via Yusei's duel runner screen): Yusei, I've seen it. The future that is soon to come.

Yusei: The future?

Sherry (Via Yusei's duel runner screen): It's best off if you don't come to the Divine Temple. I've seen the future. And in that future, when you come to the Divine Temple… you will die.

Yusei: I'll… die…?

Sect: Big bro's gonna… die…

Sherry (via Yusei's duel runner screen): If Yusei comes to the Divine Temple, that will be his future. A certain person showed me that future.

Lyra: Yusei's gonna die?

Crow: That's nonsense!

Toru: Who in the heck told you that phony future?

Sherry (via Yusei's duel runner screen): Z-ONE.

Yusei: Z-ONE?

Sherry (via Yusei's duel runner screen): He is the ruler of the Divine Temple and has the power of a god. We met him in the other dimension.

Lyra and Yusei: Huh?

Yusei: _He's_ Z-ONE?

Lyra: He's the one running Yliaster?

Sherry (via Yusei's duel runner screen): Z-ONE's plans are correct. Yusei will die if he tries to save New Domino City. And the future will be destroyed!

Yusei: And you're okay if New Domino City gets destroyed, Sherry?

Lyra: Thousands… No, tens of thousands of people will die!

Sherry (via Yusei's duel runner screen): But those deaths will save billions of lives in the future. Including Yusei's.

Lyra: But that much death won't lead to a peaceful future!

Yusei: Destroying New Domino City is wrong!

Sherry (via Yusei's duel runner screen): You're going to die.

Yusei: We don't know that yet.

Elsworth: Sherry, where are you?

Sherry (via Yusei's duel runner screen): I am currently on board the Divine Temple.

Elsworth: He kidnapped you?

Sherry (via Yusei's duel runner screen): No, I came here on my own free will. Elsworth, you need to forget about me.

Elsworth: Sherry!

Sherry (via Yusei's duel runner screen): Yusei, if you try to stop ZONE's plans, I will stop you with all of my power.

Jack: What? So you're saying that you're our enemy? (Sherry nods)

Yusei: Why, Sherry? I thought you hated Yliaster!

Sherry (via Yusei's duel runner screen): I changed my mind after seeing the future. I'm not like you. (The image on Yusei's runner screen cuts off and the screen fades to black)

Elsworth: Sherry!

Yusei: Sherry…

(Divine Temple Room- Z-ONE stands with Sherry)

Z-ONE: You told Yusei everything?

Sherry: Yes, but he's definitely still going to come. He's not the type to run away from the future.

Z-ONE: Then why tell him that he would die?

Sherry: I was being nice because I was his friend. This only symbolises that we are no longer comrades. I _will_ stop them.

* * *

(Sector Security HQ- Surveillance Station. Lazar walks in a straight line behind the computers, Team Shining Storm and Team 5D's stand behind him as he paces.)

Toru: What should we do?

Lazar: We might be able to stop the Divine Temple by striking its generator with a positive spin. But your duel runners and those of Team Ragnarok are the only ones functioning at the moment. Can we not just use the old reactor's energy? (Stops walking)

Jack: We can't use the Reactor's Ener-D because it has a negative spin. Do you _want _Zero Reverse to happen again?

Crow: We have to find a way to get there. But helicopters and planes are call controlled by Ener-D. there are no flying vehicles.

Yusei: But there's definitely a way to get there.

Jack: Why do you think that, Yusei?

Yusei: Because I'm there in the future Sherry saw. That means that I somehow managed to get there.

Bruno: You've worked backwards.

Yusei: Yeah, we need to find out a way to get there.

Sect: I don't want to find out a way to get up there… (Everyone gasps and looks at Sect who has his head down) You're gonna die if you go up there! You don't need to find a way to get up there!

Yusei: Sect…

Sect: (Runs over to Yusei, crying) I don't want you to die!

Leo: (Runs over to Yusei, also crying) Yeah, I don't want you to die, either!

Sect: Even if you _do_ save New Domino City— Ah!

Toru: (Grabs Sect from his hood) Stop whining! (Pulls Sect up to meet his face) We'll change the future that Sherry saw! We aren't going to let Yusei die!

Yusei: Toru!

Lazar: Toru, stop! He's just a child! (Toru puts Sect down and fold his arms)

Yusei: (Walks over to Sect and Leo who are still crying) Sect, don't worry. Toru is right, I won't die. (Leo and Sect jump into Yusei's arms)

Leo and Sect: Yusei!

Yusei: I'll be fine. (Akiza looks away in remorse)

* * *

(Café- Yusei is sat at a table beside a plate-glass window, staring out to the city and looking at the Divine Temple. Hakase speaks to Yusei through a vision in his mind.)

Hakase: Yusei, you can't allow the Divine Temple to approach. That fortress contains the final Ener-D system which will lead mankind to its destruction.

Yusei: Dad, I've made my decision. (Looks down at the floor and closes his eyes) I can't let a tragedy like Zero Reverse happen again. Even if it costs me my life. (Opens his eyes)

Halldor: Yusei. (He, Dragan and Broder approach Yusei, who looks at them.) We want to talk.

Yusei: Team Ragnarok!

Halldor: We can build a bridge to the Divine Temple.

Yusei: What? You can do that?

Halldor: In norse mythology, there is such a thing known as 'Rainbow Bridge Bifrost', which connects the land of mankind to the land of the gods. (Holds up the 'Rainbow Bridge Bifrost' card)

Yusei: Rainbow Bridge Bifrost…

Halldor: The god of light Heimdallr stands guard at Bifrost's base. Today, the symbol of Heimdallr is…

Yusei: The symbol of light… Are you talking about the old Ener-D reactor?

Halldor: That's right. We will use the Ener-D of the old reactor to create Bifrost.

Dragan: We will use the powers of our Duel Runners and the Nordic Gods to fix the old reactor's negative energy.

Broder: As a result of that, we can build the bridge here. (Holds up a city map and points to the Daedalus Bridge)

Yusei: The Daedalus Bridge!

* * *

(Sector Security HQ- Surveillance Station. Lazar walks around the room and Team Shining Storm is sat with Team 5Ds on the computers. Bruno sits at a separate desk, back to back to them. His phone rings and he picks it up)

Bruno: What's up?

Yusei (via Bruno's phone): I need you to help with something. Come downstairs without alerting the others.

Bruno: Okay. (Puts the phone down and into his pocket, then stands up to leave)

Jack: (Turns to Bruno) Where are you going?

Bruno: Umm… To the bathroom! (Runs out the doors)

* * *

(Poppo Time- Team Ragnarok's duel runners are lined up just outside the garage. Yusei and Halldor stand outside the shutter as Dragan and Bruno walk from behind the open shutter carrying wires and electronic equipment.)

Bruno: It's a great idea to use the powers of the Nordic Gods and the old reactor.

Halldor: Yusei, since you defeated Yliaster in the WRGP, I know you can save the world from this threat. We'll do whatever it takes to get you to the Divine Temple. It is our destiny.

Yusei: You like destiny.

Broder: (Runs in, wheeling a ice cream cart down the ramp) I found a good one!

Dragan: (Puts the equipment into the cart) Okay. (Once all the equipment is inside the cart, Team Ragnarok and Yusei get on their duel runners and Bruno stands on the trolley rungs wearing a helmet.)

Broder: This'll work.

Bruno: We're ready.

Yusei: Let's go!

* * *

(Sector Security HQ- Surveillance Station. Akiza notices a moving light on the map. She types something into the computer and the map changes to Yusei on his duel runner.)

Akiza: What the…? Yusei!

Lyra: Where's he going?

Jack: (Types something into the computer and a small monitor shows the map) He's heading towards Satellite! Yusei! Yusei, where are you going?

Yusei (via monitor screen): We'll build a road connecting the Daedalus bridge to the Divine Temple.

Toru: What? Why didn't you tell us?

Yusei (via monitor screen): I'm sorry. I'm going to the Divine Temple alone. Hurry up and evacuate! (Disconnects the call from his duel runner).

Jack: Yusei!

Crow: That _idiot_!

Jack: Let's go after him! (Team Shining Storm- minus Misaki- and Team 5D's exit. Crow is the last to reach the door.)

Misaki: (Clenches her fist) If only I could still ride my duel runner

Crow: (Stops to speak to Elsworth) Don't worry, I promise that I'll bring Sherry back! (Thumbs up)

Elsworth: In that case, you'll need this card. (Gives Crow the 'Z-One' card)

Crow: This card is…

Elsworth: She always carried that card as a memento of her father. If you meet up with her, please give it to her.

Crow: Okay, I promise. (Runs out)

Lazar: I'm counting on you, Team 5D's!

Elsworth: (Closes his eyes) Good luck.

* * *

(Old Reactor Site- Bruno and Team Ragnarok enter)

Halldor: So this is the old reactor site.

Bruno: I'll start the preparations!

* * *

(Old Daedalus Bridge- Yusei is sat on his duel runner at the foot of the bridge)

Yusei: The Daedalus Bridge… The Legendary Man flew towards the future at this bridge. ("Goodwin, I'll travel the same path as you! Guide me to rescue New Domino City!")

* * *

(Old Reactor Site- Team Ragnarok's runners are now connected to the old reactor)

Halldor: We're ready! Bruno, you should get to safety.

Bruno: Okay. (Runs out through a flight of stairs)

Halldor: Let's go!

Broder and Dragan: Right!

Dragan: Behold as the Nordic Gglaciers of old give way, and from the deepest chasms of ice, an ancient and powerful hero emerges, a hero who wields the power of a pounding avalanche! Behold! Thor, Lord of the Aesir!

Broder: Whimsical god born from the stars, show your absolute power and laugh at the world! Come forth! Loki, Lord of the Aesir, the ultimate trickster!

Halldor: Divinity rises! Behold, the ruler of all things! The ultimate Nordic god! Odin, Father of the Aesir! Ener-D understands the power of its controllers! Let's give it everything we have! The bridge that connects to the world of the gods! Appear, Rainbow Bridge, Bifrost!

* * *

(Daedalus Bridge- An aurora appears and then the bridge appears, connecting from the edge of the Daedalus Bridge)

Yusei: Rainbow Bridge Bifrost connects our world to that of the gods. Team Ragnarok did it! (Jack, Crow and Leo, Akiza and Luna, Lyra, Sect and Toru approach from behind him on their duel runners) Huh? (Yusei turns to them)

Crow: (He and the others stop their runners as they get closer to Yusei) The legendary man is _my _hero! Don't think that I'm gonna let you cross that bridge before I do!

Yusei: You guys…

Jack: We're coming with you.

Luna, Leo and Sect: Yusei!

Yusei: How did you guys get here?

Sect: I know more shortcuts in the B.A.D. area than you do.

Toru: Yeah, and we drove here at full speed!

Akiza: I'm glad we made it in time.

Yusei: (Closes his eyes and lowers his head, turning away from his friends) I'm going alone! I don't know what dangers await us up there!

Lyra: Yusei, we won't try to stop you. We all know that would be pointless. But it's the same for all of us!

Jack: Right! even if you stop us, we're still going! We can't just sit back and let you die!

Yusei: Huh? (Raises his head and opens his eyes)

Akiza: Yusei, we're going to change your future.

Leo: That's right! We're all members of the strongest teams out there!

Sect: That means that you can count on all of us!

Crow: That's right! we've always fought together

Toru: That's what Team Shining Storm and Team 5D's are all about.

Yusei: (Smiles) Okay! Then let's all save New Domino City, together!

Luna and Leo: Yeah! (Yusei, Crow, Jack, Akiza, Lyra, Sect and Toru all ride up the bridge- Luna is on the back of Akiza's duel runner, and Leo is on the back of Crow's duel runner- he is clutching onto Crow tightly.)

* * *

(Sector Security HQ- Surveillance Station. Lazar and Elsworth are watching the monitor)

Lazar: Yusei, you finally found a way to the Divine Temple.

Elsworth: I'm counting on you to save Sherry! (Misaki's eyes glow and she feels an impulse and walks away)

Lazar: New Domino City is in your hands! Huh? Misaki where are you going?

Misaki: I just remembered something that I forgot to do… (Runs out, Lazar and Elsworth share a look.)

* * *

(Rainbow Bridge Bifrost- the duel runners are still driving up the track)

Toru: Full speed ahead!

Leo: (Clutches tighter onto Crow) Urrrhhhh… Crow, can you drive a little slower!

* * *

(Satellite Streets Bruno and Misaki are on their alternative duel runners and ride through.)

Misaki: Lyra…

Bruno: Yusei…

Misaki and Bruno: We're coming too! (The air around them turns purple, a stream of fuchsia with bright white specks fly past. Bruno and Misaki ride their runners. They narrow their eyes and start to glow blue. Turquoise specks gather around their legs and it shine, then reappear in futuristic boot, and armour from the knee up. Their right arms are encased in wrist card dealers with deck slots. They are also now wearing chest plates and helmets- becoming Visor and Venus as they ride up the Daedalus Bridge.)

* * *

(Rainbow Bridge Bifrost- Team 5D's and Team Shining Storm are still riding up the bridge)

Sect: ("The future Satellite is in ruins… I have to help Yusei and the others stop the Divine Temple so that I can help the future by becoming Director!")

Yusei: We're almost there!

Lyra: Is that Venus!?

Yusei: And Visor!?

* * *

(Old Reactor Site- Team Ragnarok are reversing the direction of the old reactor. Their runners have electricity running through them and small explosions emit from them.)

Dragan: My runner!

Halldor: This is as much as we can do. We leave the rest to you, Team Shining 5D's.

* * *

(Rainbow Bridge Bifrost. The bridge slowly starts to disappear)

Lyra and Yusei: Huh? (Notice the bridge start to disappear) Team Ragnarok!

Yusei: Bifrost is disappearing! (Decelerates to Akiza)

Crow, Jack, Lyra, Sect and Toru: Yusei! (Try reach the Divine Temple and stop)

Toru: What happened?

Lyra: The road's disappearing…

Sect: They won't make it at that speed!

Jack: This is bad!

Crow: Yeah, Akiza's duel runner doesn't have as much horsepower as the rest of us!

Leo: Luna!

* * *

(With Yusei and Akiza- Yusei slows down to Akiza's level)

Yusei: Are you okay, Akiza?

Akiza: Yusei, this is as fast as I can go.

Yusei: Luna, jump over here!

Luna: Huh?

Yusei: My runner has more speed than Akiza's, and if you decrease your runner's weight, you can go faster!

Akiza: But we're driving too fast for her to jump!

Yusei: If we don't do this now, then we won't reach the Divine Temple!

Luna: Huh? I'll do it, Akiza! (Stands up, supporting herself on Akiza. Yusei moves his runner closer to Akiza's and lifts his left arm shield up, holding his hand out to Luna)

Yusei: Hurry!

Luna: Here I go! (Jumps over to Yusei and he catches her, she then climbs and sits behind him)

Akiza: Luna! Huh? (Notices Visor and Venus come up from behind them, taking the lead and creating a slipstream.)

Venus: Yusei Fudo…

Visor: Get on the slipstream and follow us!

Yusei: Right! Akiza follow us!

Akiza: Okay! (They reach the top of the Divine Temple and Akiza just about manages to get on)

Leo: (Runs over to Luna) Luna! Thank goodness you're okay!

Luna: Sorry to make you worry!

Yusei: Akiza, are you okay?

Akiza: (Lifts her visor) Yeah.

Yusei: Thank you, Visor.

Toru: Isn't that the 'Venus' woman who stopped us from having our practice match that day?

Jack: Why are you here?

Visor: I've lost my memories. I came here to find them.

Venus: As for myself, I'd rather not say?

Toru: And why is that? And how do you explain the familiar aura around you? What's going on here? I want answers!

Crow: We don't have time for this, Toru!

Lyra: She's fine. In fact, they both are. They're not our enemies.

Yusei: Let's go! We're going to the centre of the Divine Temple! That's where ZONE is!

Venus and Visor: (Nod and everyone heads to the centre of the Temple)

Jack: That's the centre. (Everyone stops at the centre)

Lyra: So this is the centre of the Divine Temple…

Sect: That's Ener-D!

Crow: So, what do we do now?

* * *

(Divine Temple Room- Z-ONE stands with Sherry)

Z-ONE: Yusei and Team Shing 5D's are here. I welcome you to my castle- the Divine Temple

* * *

(Divine Temple top- A hole opens up in the ground)

Venus: What?

All: (Scream)

* * *

(Ride 10- End.)


	12. Akiza and Crow VS Sherry- Ecolé de Z-ONE

AN: Here's Akiza and Crow's duel against Sherry. Hope you enjoy the chapter and as always I only wn my OCs (Lyra, Aura, Saph and Kyle), reviews are always appreciated! :)

* * *

**Ride 11- Sherry VS Crow and Akiza- Ecolé de Z-One and the Soul Binding Gate**

* * *

(Divine Temple- Everyone falls through a hole in the ground and screams as they fall. Yusei turns on his headlights and everyone falls onto one of 4 platforms. Toru, Sect, Lyra and Venus on the first. Yusei and Visor on the second. Jack, Leo and Luna on another. And Crow and Akiza on the last.)

Yusei: Is everyone okay?

Venus: (Looks around) Yes, everyone's safe.

Jack: (Crosses his arms) But now…

Toru: Ack! We're all separated!

Crow: Unbelievable! What the heck are we supposed to do now?

Visor: Look at this. (Presses a few buttons on his runner and a map appears on everyone else's monitor.)

Yusei: What's this?

Visor: I scanned the interior of the Divine Temple. We're on four different paths which leads us to four planetary gears which surround the main gear. If we don't stop the four sub-gears first, we can't give the needed positive spin to the Ener-D supporting the main gear. Yusei, there's no time. If we don't hurry, New Domino City will be crushed by the Divine Temple.

Yusei: (Nods) Okay, everyone, listen! We'll split into four teams and head to a different gear. I believe in all of you, guys. Once the sub-gears have been shut-down, we'll re-group at the main gear. (Jack pulls down his left arm shield.)

Luna: Jack?

Jack: Did you _hear_ what Yusei said? We have to fulfil our mission. New Domino City is on the brink of destruction; we have to do what we can to stop that from happening.

Leo: Yeah, you're right!

Yusei: Let's go!

Luna: Yeah!

Leo: We're going too! (He and Luna get on their duel boards as Crow and Akiza leave)

Sect: Yusei! (Yusei looks at him) It's fine, I agree with the whole 'let's save New Domino City' thing. But you better not die on me! You made me a promise that you'd be my rival and I wanna be able to beat you one day. So let's both put up our end of the bargain of that promise! You _better_ not die on me!

Toru: We'll be waiting at the main gear for you! (Lyra nods. Every group rides off)

Yusei: I'm counting on you, guys!

* * *

(Divine Temple Room)

Z-One: It's just as you said, they came.

Sherry: I promise I'll stop them. Your plans will proceed as scheduled. But in exchange, you need to fulfil your promise.

Z-One: Yes, of course.

* * *

(Planetary Gear 1- Crow and Akiza ride down a hallway until they reach the room)

Crow: I can see it!

Akiza: Yeah! (She and Crow stop)

Crow: This is the planetary gear?

Akiza: Looks like it.

Sherry: (Enters) Too bad that you won't go any further.

Akiza: Sherry! Why are _you_ here?

Sherry: I'm on Z-one's side. I won't let you stop the Divine Temple from falling. (Readies her duel disk)

Akiza: What? I thought that you said that you would get revenge against Yliaster for your parents!

Crow: That's right! do you think that your parents would be happy with what you're doing?

Sherry: This has nothing to do with you.

Crow: (Takes the 'Z-One' card from his pocket and throws it to Sherry)

Sherry: But this is— Why do you have this card?

Crow: Elsworth asked me to give it to you. That card is a memento of your dad!

Sherry: (Stares at the card for a moment) That's right, everything began with this card. My peaceful life was ruined that day. Afterwards, I risked everything to get revenge for my parents. However, I can no longer avenge them. I dedicated my whole life to revenge, so, what do I do from now on?

Crow: Sherry…

Sherry: But… there was a god. After I lost everything, Z-one gave me the hope to live.

Akiza: Hope to live? Sherry, what exactly did Z-one say to you?

Sherry; It's simple. We made a deal. If I help Z-one, he will grant me my wish.

Crow: What is it? What did you wish for?

Sherry: Wouldn't _you_ like to know.

Akiza: Sherry, listen. As we speak, the Divine Temple is falling. Are you willing to put so many lives in danger for your wish to be granted?

Sherry: No matter what you say, I won't change my mind. And I don't need this card anymore. (Almost throws it to Crow)

Crow: Wait, that's important to you! _You_ should keep it!

Sherry: Do you really want to help out your enemy? You know how powerful this card is. It might even defeat you.

Crow: That doesn't matter, right now. I made a promise to Elsworth!

Sherry: I see. (Adds the card to her deck, which shuffles the room shines a bright white) The planetary gear's operation device is connected directly to me. If you don't defeat me, you won't be able to stop the Divine Temple!

Akiza: Sherry…

Crow: We have no choice. (He and Akiza dismount their runners and put on their duel disks)

All: Let's duel!

Sherry: I'll go first! It's my turn! (Draw) I activate the field spell- Ecolé de Zone. With this card, none of us can attack directly. (Mist shrouds the field, Crow and Akiza look around) But don't worry, I'll still fight you at the same time. (She duplicates)

Crow: What?

Akiza: Why are there two Sherrys? (She disappears from Crow's view)

Crow: Akiza! Akiza! (He looks around, trying to find Akiza) Akiza!

* * *

(With Akiza. She can't see Crow either)

Akiza: Crow!

Sherry: Welcome to my field. (Akiza turns to her, and the two are now surrounded by a rose garden, Sherry is stood on stairs with Akiza standing on the ground. A giant eye is also present on the field)

* * *

(With Crow. The field has changed to broken brick walls resembling a castle with a giant eye as well.)

Crow: Sherry, where are we? Where's Akiza?

Sherry: This is the Ecolé de Zone field. You're going to fight me on two separate fields! I end my turn.

* * *

(With Akiza)

Akiza: I guess that I'll just have to put up with the fact that I have to fight you, Sherry. My turn! (Draws) I summon Twilight Rose Knight. Huh? What? (Rose Knight transforms into a token) My monster turned into a token with the same attack points? Just what exactly is going on here? (Sherry smiles) I end my turn.

* * *

(With Crow)

Sherry: I summon Mask Token! I end my turn.

Crow: What's going on? This is a really weird field spell! But you're not going to stop me. My turn! (Draws) ("Good, I can summon Bora the Spear when I have a Blackwing on the field. This way, I can summon two monsters at once!") I summon Blackwing- Kochi the Daybreak! Next I- What? (Kochi transforms into a token) Why did Kochi transform into the same token that you summoned? ("Damn it! I can't use my combo!") I set one card face-down and end my turn!

* * *

(With Akiza)

Sherry: I summon Mask Token! I set one card and end my turn.

Akiza: My turn! (Draws) ("Sherry summoned the same token as mine, but it has different attack points.") In that case, I tribute my token to advance summon Rose Tentacles! (Rose Tentacles transforms into a token) Huh? ("This field stops us from summoning any monsters, and then the monster that we wanted to summon is destroyed and replaced with a token with the same attack points. But there again, my token is much stronger than Sherry's.") Mask token attack Sherry's token! (Sherry LP- 2500) I end my turn!

* * *

(With Crow)

Sherry: I tribute my Mask Token to summon a stronger one in its place! Mask Token, attack Crow's token! (Crow LP- 2500) I end my turn.

Crow: My turn! ("Sherry can only summon monster tokens like me. Damn it! With things as they are, I can't perform a synchro summon! That also means that I can't use any of my Blackwings…") (Draws- Blackwing- Kogarashi the Wanderer) ("Huh? Hold on a sec… I might be able to use this…") I summon Blackwing Bora the Spear! Awwh, yeah! Now that Bora the Spear's been destroyed, I can summon Blackwing Kogarashi the Wanderer from my hand, and this guy's summoning can't be negated! So, no more monster tokens for me this round! How's that, Sherry? If you thought that you could seal away my Blackwings that easily, you're sorely mistaken!

Sherry: I activate a trap card, Fleur de Vertige! When an opponent's monster is special summoned onto the field, that monster is removed from play!

Crow: What?! If Kogarashi's gonna be removed from play, then I'll use my face-down- the counter trap, Down Force! Ya see, when one of my monsters would be removed from play due to my opponent's card effect, that effect is negated and the card is subsequently destroyed! Good. Let's counterattack! Kogarashi the Wanderer, take out Sherry's token!

Sherry: I play my face-down, High Half! This card halves the attack points of a monster with 2000 attack points or higher! Urk! (LP- 4000—2800)

Crow: What the—! ("What just happened?! That first trap could have removed my Blackwing from play… And the second could lower the attack points of a monster with 2000 or higher attack points by half of the original amount… Why did Sherry intentionally damage herself like that…? Huh! No way…! There's only one reason for all of this… But there's no way to determine how true it is… But I _know_ that Akiza _does_… I'm counting on you Akiza! Please, you _have _to notice!") I end my turn.

* * *

(With Akiza- Akiza is bent over, gasping for air slightly, she stands up straight)

Akiza: (LP- 4000—2800) Huh? Sherry… Why do you have a Blackwing?

Sherry: Heh. No matter what you try, neither of you will be able to run away from this field. I activate the spell card, Imitation! This card copies a token on the field and special summons the same token onto my opponent's field with the same abilities. Additionally, my opponent also takes damage equal to half of that token's attack points.

Akiza: (Her new token slaps her and she falls to the floor. Akiza LP- 4000—1950. She stands up.) ("Where did that effect come from just now… The exact same thing happened before… Is someone else watching the duel from another location?") (Closes her eyes for a few moments then opens them again) You're a terrible liar, Sherry.

Sherry: It appears as though you just noticed something. But it's impossible for you to get out of this situation.

Akiza: You're taking Team 5D's' shared bonds too lightly. Blackwing Kogarashi the Wanderer has another effect. It's my turn! (Draws- Crystal Veil) I tune _my_ level 1 Token with _your_ level 6 Blackwing - Kogarashi the Wanderer!

Sherry: What?! A synchro summon with a monster on _my_ field?!

Akiza: That's right! According to Kogarashi the Wanderer's special ability, I can _also_ use it as material for a synchro summon. Let the spirit of the earth intertwine with the essence of the sky. I Synchro Summon the Black Rose Dragon! The effect of your field spell is no use, see, when Kogarashi the Wanderer is used as the material for a synchro summon, that synchro summon can't be negated! And now that Black Rose Dragon has been successfully synchro summoned, all cards on the field are destroyed! Go, Black Rose Gale! (The field shatters) Your field is through, Sherry.

Sherry: What? (Her face-down Z-One is destroyed)

* * *

(With Crow. The field around him also shatters)

Crow: Alright, you did it, Akiza! (The gear room goes back to normal and Crow and Akiza are reunited.)

Akiza: Crow!

Crow: Akiza! (He and Akiza turn to Sherry) You almost has us there, Sherry! At the start, you had us thinking that we would be fighting against _you _on two separate duel fields.

Akiza: But in reality, that was all a huge lie. While we believed that we were facing you in two separate duels, you actually made it so that the three of us were fighting against each other in a Battle Royale.

Crow: Man… You really _were_ using cheap tricks back there!

Sherry: Heh. I congratulate you on seeing through it all.

Crow: I knew that Akiza could _definitely_ figure it out!

Akiza: Yeah. And it was all thanks to Yusei. He got us all to look over each other's decks. We needed to be able to connect to our team when we were in times of need. So, in order to do this, we all memorised the cards in each other's decks. After that day, we all worked hard to memorise each other's cards.

Crow: So that even when we couldn't hear each other's voices or see our partners… Yusei taught us that the bonds Team 5D's shares are unmatched by anyone else!

Sherry: Heh. Hehehehehehehe! Hahahahahahahaha!

Crow: What's so funny?!

Sherry: You deserve praise for seeing through the trap I set for you. However, that was hardly anything compared to the true fear looming over you right at this moment!

Akiza: What do you mean?!

Sherry: What I mean is that the Z-One spell card that I set on the field was destroyed by Black Rose Dragon's ability!

Crow and Akiza: (Gasp)

Sherry: This card's effect can be activated when it's destroyed and sent to the graveyard! I activate the effect of the Z-One spell card which was sent to the graveyard! Using the power of the card that my father left me… I'm going to defeat the two of you and destroy New Domino City!

Akiza: Sherry, wait! Why are you acting like this? Before joining Yliaster, you weren't the kind of person to set up such a cowardly duel! So why are you doing all of this?!

Sherry: I came here in order to get my cherished family back!

Crow: To get your family back?!

Akiza: What do you mean by that…? What was the wish you asked Z-one to grant?

Sherry: My wish was… I'm going to defeat you both right now! Once I do, Z-one will use his powers to change my past! That way, I can once again live in happiness with my family!

Crow: Sherry… You're going to destroy New Domino City just to get your parents back?!

Sherry: I have no hope for the future whatsoever! (Looks at the floor) So at the very least… I want to take my happiness back! (Looks at Akiza and Crow) Using the effect of Z-one, I remove from play the Soul Binding Gate field spell!

Crow: What?!

Sherry: At the same time, the Z-One spell card will invoke the Soul-Binding Gate onto the field! In addition, the Soul Binding Gate cannot be destroyed!

Akiza: Ah! Sherry! (A gate appears behind Sherry, Blocking Akiza and Crow. A Skeleton binds Sherry to the gate.)

Sherry: And betting my life with the Soul-Binding Gate… I will not let either of you take even one step past this gateway!

Crow: Sherry… You're willing to put your own life on the line in order to get your past back?!

Akiza: Sherry…

Sherry: Be quiet. We're in the middle of the duel! It's your turn, Akiza Izinski.

Akiza: I'll summon Crystal Rose Angel.

Sherry: You fell for that.

Akiza: Huh?

Sherry: I activate the effects of the Soul-Binding Gate, copied by Z-One! When you summon a monster with lower attack points than my remaining life-points, the card is destroyed, and 800 points of damage is dealt to all players.

Crow, Akiza and Sherry: Aaaaah! (Crow LP- 2500—1700. Akiza LP- 1950—1150. Sherry LP- 4000—3200.) (Crow and Akiza are knocked to the floor)

Sherry: Aaaaah! (LP-4000—3200)

Crow: This pain… is caused by Z-One's effects? (Tries to stand up)

Akiza: (Slowly stands up) It's dealing real damage… I can't believe that she'd hurt herself just to defeat _us_…

Sherry: No matter how hard you try, you can't escape from this Soul-Binding Gate!

Crow: (Slowly stands up) ("That's some effect… Sherry's life points are at 3200… It's not gonna be easy to summon a monster with more attack points than that… I'll have to wait for the Soul-Binding Gate to take down her life points some more… But at the same time, Akiza's life points are also gonna take a hit. If she takes the effects of that card another two times, her life-points will hit 0.") (Looks at Akiza)

Akiza: (Looks at Crow) Crow, don't worry about me. You have to focus on finding a way to break through this right now!

Crow: But then…!

Akiza: I set one card face-down (Crystal Veil) and end my turn! Please, Crow!

Crow: My turn! (Draws- Blackback) ("What do I _do_? If I play Hurricane the Tornado with no synchro monsters on the field, his attack points will be 0. There's no point in using him now…") (Closes his eyes) ("In which case, I…") I place two cards face-down and end my turn!

Akiza: Crow…

Sherry: Heh. You plan to protect your friend like _that_? (Draws- Necro Fleur) It's my turn! I summon Necro Fleur! Necro Fleur will now be destroyed due to the effect of the Soul Binding Gate, and all players will receive 800 points of damage!

Crow, Akiza and Sherry: Aaaaah! (Crow LP- 1700—900. Akiza LP- 1150—350. Sherry LP- 3200—2400)

Crow: You okay, Akiza?

Akiza: I'm fine, Crow…

Sherry: Necro Fleur's monster effect now activates!

Crow and Akiza: (Gasp)

Sherry: When Necro Fleur is destroyed by a card effect, I can special summon Fleur de Sorciere from my deck.

Crow: 2900 attack points?! Hold on! Soul Binding Gate's effect won't activate with that! But if she attacks directly, either me or Akiza are gonna be wiped out in _one_ hit!

Sherry: This play isn't that simple-minded. Fleur de Sorciere's effect activates! Once per turn, I can special summon one monster from _your _graveyard onto _my_ field!

Crow and Akiza: (Gasp)

Sherry: I choose to summon the Crystal Rose Angel from Akiza's graveyard!

Akiza: No, my monster!

Sherry: Now, using Soul-Binding Gate, I destroy Crystal Rose Angel, dealing 800 points of damage to all players in the process. (Akiza flinches) You lose, Akiza. When you're gone, I'll send Crow to the same place.

Crow: You can forget about that! I activate my trap card, Chaos Life! If damage from a card if effect is about to reduce a player's life points to 0, I can negate that damage and then we all gain life points equal to the same amount!

Sherry: What?! (Crow LP- 900—1700. Akiza LP- 350—1150. Sherry LP- 2400—3200.)

Crow: You won't take us down _that _easily!

Sherry: Still, Fleur de Sorciere has yet to attack! I'm perfectly fine with destroying _you_ first, Crow! Sorciere de Fleur, attack him directly!

Crow: Urk… (Shields his face)

Akiza: I won't let you do that! I activate my trap card— Crystal Veil! By removing one light attribute monster in _my_ graveyard from play, I can negate an attack from one of _your_ monsters, and then I can hit you with half of the removed monster's attack points!

Sherry: What?!

Akiza: I remove from play my Crystal Rose Angel from play in order to negate Fleur de Sorciere's attack!

Crow: Huh?

Akiza: And now, you take damage equal to half of Crystal Rose Angel's attack points, in other words, 700 power points!

Sherry: Urk. (LP- 3200—2500)

Crow: Thanks for saving me there, Akiza!

Akiza: Likewise. Thanks to you, I'm safe.

Sherry: You shouldn't be rejoicing after barely making it through a single turn. After all, you still can't tear down the Soul-Binding Gate! Your defeat has already been determined!

Crow: Sherry, you _have_ to stop this dangerous duel already! You have no reason to hurt us—your friends!

Sherry: I _will _change the past. I'm certain that if you had the chance, you'd do the same thing.

Crow: Wha…? What are you saying?! I would never think of—

Sherry: I wonder if you'd still feel the exact same way if you had the same opportunity as I did. Allow me to explain… Z-one's power… (There is a flash of light and crow and Akiza shield their eyes) The true desires that lie deep within yourself… Crow, if I had to guess what the desires deep inside your heart were, I would say that it was a world where Zero Reverse never occurred. A world where the orphans you took care of could all live happily with their families.

Crow: What?

Akiza: A world where everyone can live happily with their families?

Sherry: That's right. If you wish for it, you can bring back the parents of all of those orphans.

Crow: Whadya mean?!

Sherry: Surrender this duel and work _with_ me.

Crow: Huh? (Akiza grimaces a little)

Sherry: if you do, I'm certain the Z-one can make this world a reality.

Crow: Their… families? (The room returns to normal)

Sherry: I end my turn.

Crow: ("If I work with Sherry then… Lyra, Sect, Yoshi, Itsuki and Annie could… Even Jack, Yusei, Kalin and me… we could all live with our families…")

Akiza: Crow! You shouldn't be fooled so easily by Sherry's words! Remember, we came here to save New Domino City and prevent Yusei from dying, right?!

Crow: A-Akiza…

Akiza: It's the same for me… If it's possible, I'd save all of the orphans and the rest of you guys! But even so…! If we give up, the city will be destroyed and so many more people will fall victim to the Divine Temple! Do you _seriously_ want to put everyone in danger because of the slim chance of a future where they can have their parents back?! (Crow grimaces) It's my turn! (Draws- Synchro Stream) ("This is…! If I use this trap card, I can use this to get through to Crow… In order to do that…") (Nods)

Crow: (Looks at Akiza) Huh?

Akiza: I summon Blue Rose Dragon!

Crow: Akiza!

Sherry: You fool! Due to Soul-Binding Gate's effect, Blue Rose Dragon is destroyed, and we all receive 800 points of damage! (Akiza LP- 1150—350. Crow LP 1700—900. Sherry LP- 2500—1700.)

Crow, Akiza and Sherry: Aaaaah!

Akiza: When Blue Rose Dragon is destroyed, I can special summon Black Rose Dragon from the Graveyard by negating its ability! Your life points are currently at 1700, Sherry, meaning that Soul-Binding Gate's effect is rendered null and void during this round.

Sherry: Hmph. Clever.

Akiza: ("Crow… the rest is up to you.") I set one card face-down and end my turn! (Synchro Stream)

Sherry: Think this turn over carefully, Crow. Will you continue this hopeless duel, or give it up to give those parents back to their kids? I wonder which of these terms you'll choose to select.

Crow: Grrr… ("I'm the same… I know the pain of having no family all too well! They're the same as I am!")

Akiza: Crow!

Crow: Akiza, I don't wanna hurt you! That's why I…

Sherry: Akiza's life points have already dropped to 350. If you summon a monster with less than 1700 attack points, the effect of Soul-Binding Gate will take her out of this duel.

Crow: If I did that, Akiza would…

Akiza: Listen to me, Crow! I was saved from the darkness of my powers because of Yusei. He put his own life in danger to save mine. And now, my psychic powers have disappeared and a new me was created. All because of that moment. If you believe in your own potential and live on, you're bound to be able to change the future!

Crow: Change… the future?

Akiza: That's right! You have to believe in the future of those kids and live life to the fullest! You don't have to live in sorrow! You feel the same, don't you, Crow?

Crow: ("Akiza's right… Those kids were all the same as I was back then. Yusei, Kalin and Jack, too… I lived with my friends from the exact same perspective…") Sorry about that guys… I was about to choose the wrong path.

Akiza: Crow…

Sherry: You're going to intentionally throw aside a chance to change the past, Crow?!

Crow: Sorry, but I believe in the future of New Domino City and in Yusei as well! My turn! (Draws- Rendering Tuning) ("How can we get outta this situation? Akiza only has 350 life-points left. Once the effect of Soul-Binding Gate activates, it's all over! But then… Why did she damage her own life-points to summon Black Rose Dragon? Why would she take such a risky strategy like this…? Huh, wait, her face-down! I get it now! Akiza, you believed in me, so now, it's my turn to do the same and believe in you!") I activate my trap card- Black Back! This card lets me summon a Blackwing from my graveyard with 2000 or less attack points from my graveyard, just as long as I don't summon any other monsters this turn. And the monster I choose to summon is Blackwing- Bora the Spear! Bora the Spear also has the same attack points as you do life-points, therefore, the effect of Soul-Binding Gate can't activate!

Sherry: Urk!

Crow: And now I activate the spell card, Rendering Tuning! With this card, I can special summon a tuner monster from my hand, and I choose Blackwing - Hurricane the Tornado! Blackwing Hurricane's attack points are equal to a synchro monster's attack points that's currently on the field; so, Hurricane gains 2400 attack points- the same as Black Rose Dragon, meaning that the effect of Soul Binding Gate won't leave us with any damage!

Sherry: Wh-What did you just say?!

Crow: Moreover, I activate the Level Wing spell card! This card raises the level of one Blackwing on my field by 3, so Hurricane's level gets a boost from 1 to 4! Now, I tune my level 4 Bora the Spear with my level 4 Hurricane the Tornado! Now, by the power of a Synchro Summoning, these two Blackwings will beat as one! Soar to power, Black-Winged Dragon!

Sherry: Try whatever you like, but it's useless! I'm going to change the past and make this world the happy place it once was, all by using the power of the card that my father left me!

Crow: Come to your senses already, Sherry! Do you really think your dad _gave_ you that card to do something like this?!

Sherry: Shut up! I'm going to see my parents again! I want to be held in their arms again… I want to be embraced by those kind hands… Why can't I have that!?

Crow: Don't you get it!? You have to live the life you were given to the fullest! There's no point going back to the past and starting over! If you think like that, no matter how much pain and suffering you live through, you can believe in the future and live in the present stronger than you were before!

Sherry: Shut up! Shut up! SHUT UP!

Crow: This is the only way I can get through to you… Black Winged Dragon, attack Sorciere de Fleur!

Sherry: That's useless! Fleur de Sorciere has 2900 attack points! Your Black Winged Dragon is no match!

Crow: Didn't I tell you that we'd change the future? (Looks at Akiza)

Akiza: I've been waiting for this! I activate my trap card, Synchro Stream! When there are two or more Synchro monsters on the field, I can take the attack points of one of those monsters and add it to another's!

Sherry: What…?

Crow: Yeah! I knew we could turn things around, Akiza. Sherry, it's time for you to open your eyes! Go, Black Winged Dragon and Black Rose Dragon!

Sherry: Ah… Ahh… Ahh… (LP- 1700—0) (The gear stops rotating and the lights fade- the room is dim)

Crow: The gear stopped moving… (Sherry faints and the Soul-Binding Gate starts to crumble) Sherry! (He rushes over to Sherry)

Akiza: Crow! (She runs after Crow)

* * *

(With Jack, Luna and Leo)

Jack: That crash just now…! Could it be?!

Luna: Did one of the Planetary Gears stop rotating?

Leo: Sweet! Now it's our turn!

* * *

(With Yusei and Visor- Yusei's mark glows for a second)

Yusei: Crow! Akiza! You did it!

Visor: Yusei! We need to hurry!

Yusei: Right! (He and Antinomy speed up)

* * *

(With Sherry, Crow and Akiza- They are laid unconscious on the floor. Dr. LeBlanc's voice can be heard but he isn't visible)

Dr. LeBlanc: Sherry… Sherry!

Sherry: ("That voice…") (Slowly opens her eyes) ("Father…?")

Dr. LeBlanc: Sherry, listen very carefully to what I have to tell you. From here on out, your life is going to be hard. You will most likely experience a lot of sorrow. But you must never linger in the past. You must live on with your own dreams. Once you do that, the future will open up new doors for you.

Sherry: (She begins to cry) ("Right… Father… you gave this card to me so that I could have the strength to live on… despite that, I was about to… I'm so sorry…! I'm so sorry, father!")

Crow: (Stands up slowly, rubbing the back of his head) What the heck happened? (Looks around to see Black Rose Dragon holding up the rubble and shielding them) That's… Black Rose Dragon protected us?

Akiza: (Stands up slowly) I wanted to save the two of you. With that wish in mind, Black Rose Dragon, you… (Akiza's dragon gets rid of the rubble and glows, immediately afterwards, everyone's injuries are healed)

Sherry: Huh?

Crow: So this is… Psychic Power? It feels so warm… I think maybe, that true psychic power could be the power to heal people.

Akiza: The power to heal people…? (Black Rose Dragon and the rubble vanishes)

Sherry: Just what have I been doing up until now…?! (Akiza and Crow turn to Sherry)

Crow: Ya know, Sherry, it's not too late. Let's change the future together!

Sherry: Change… the future?

Crow: Yeah! Let's save New Domino City _and_ Yusei! Huh. Whadya say? (Offers his hand to Sherry)

Sherry: Crow… Akiza… (Akiza nods. Sherry looks at the Z-One card in her hand and nods.) I understand. I'll go with you guys. (Takes Crow's hand and he helps her stand up)

Crow: Let's get a move on. The others'll be waiting for us at the main gear.

Akiza and Sherry: Right.

* * *

(Ride 11- End.)


	13. The Miracle of Life- Life Stream Dragon

AN: Jack, Luna and Leo VS Aporia. As always, I only own my OCs (Lyra, Aura, Saph and Kyle). Reviews are always appreciated! :)

* * *

**Ride 12- Aporia VS Jack, Luna and Leo- The Miracle of Life, Life Stream Dragon**

* * *

(With Yusei and Visor)

Visor: Yusei, are you sure about this?

Yusei: Yes. No matter what awaits us. Crow, Akiza, Luna, Leo, Jack, Lyra, Toru, Sect, I'm counting on you.

* * *

(With Team Shining Storm and Venus.)

Toru: You think Yusei's scared? I mean, that LeBlanc girl said he was gonna die if he came here.

Sect: My big bro's not scared, of nothing, right. (Looks at Lyra.)

Lyra: I guess. But knowing that you're gonna die is a pretty scary fact. Actually, I think I know how he feels.

Toru: If you're talking about the Koto-Clan massacre, then you can stop right there, Lyra.

Lyra: Sorry Toru.

Awren: I hope you both realise that what happened in the past is done. You need to move on.

Toru: Just who exactly are you to be telling me things like that?!

Lyra: Toru, calm down, if you start fighting with an ally, then when we get to our duel, we'll have a bigger chance of losing. Do you want Yusei to die before the finals?

Toru: No.

Lyra: Then let's all at least try to get along.

Sect: Yeah!

* * *

(With Jack, Luna and Leo.)

Leo: There's no turning back now. (Luna looks at him.)

Jack: Are scared?

Leo: Don't worry! I'd be lying if I said I wasn't scared, but I think it's a lot scarier for Yusei.

Luna: A future where Yusei dies?

Jack: Forget about it! We're here to disprove that future. (Clenches his fist.)

Leo: You're right! I agree! (He and Luna nod.)

Jack: ("Besides, we still haven't had our deciding match. Yusei, don't you dare die on me.") (They reach the gear and dismount from their duel runners/ duel boards.)

Leo: What _is_ this place?

Luna: This is… (They all look at the floor.) Ener-D?

Jack: This place must be…

Leo: The planetary gear?

Aporia: Exactly. (Enters.)

Luna: No way!

Leo: But you're—

Jack: Aporia!

Aporia: Right now, you're standing on the planetary gear. But as long as I'm here, you won't be able to stop it.

Jack: What? (Three heart devices strap onto Luna, Leo and Jack) Huh?

Leo: Ahhh! What _is_ this thing? (He and Luna try unfastening it.)

Luna: I can't take it off! (Ankle braces then attach to their ankles; they try to kick them off.)

Jack: (Tries unfastening his heart device, failing.) Piece of junk! What's the meaning of all this! Let us go, _now_! (They all feel an electric shock and grasp their heart devices.) Urk.

Luna: It hurts!

Leo: What's going on?

Jack: (Lets go of his heart device.) What did you do?

Aporia: (Points at them.) You can no longer escape. If you try to escape, the needles will pierce your heart.

All: What?!

Aporia: The Planetary Gear and I are one. If you want to stop it, you have to defeat me in a duel.

Leo: What?

Luna: No way…

Jack: (Clenches his fist.) Fine! I'll take you on! (Points at Aporia. They all activate their duel disks.)

Leo: Awwwh, yeah! My duel disk works! That means I get to duel too! (Clenches his fist.)

Jack: That's the spirit! Leo, this is a battle for Team 5D's!

Leo: Team 5D's… Yeah! I'm all fired up! (Looks at Luna.) Luna, I'm gonna do my best!

Luna: Yeah, me too. (Looks down worriedly, then wipes her forehead with her shirt sleeve.)

Leo: Huh? Luna… Don't worry about it! I promise I'll protect you, Luna!

Luna: Thanks, Leo! (Jack smiles.)

Aporia: It seems you're ready.

Jack: (Clenches his fist.) Of course! We'll get past you quickly!

Aporia: We'll use special tag duel rules in this duel. We each start with 4000 life-points.

Jack: Your life-points will be 4000?!

Aporia: Yes. And I take my turn after all three of you take yours. These rules put me at an overwhelming disadvantage, but I get to go first.

Jack: Fine! (Turns to Luna and Leo.) Leo, Luna, let's do this!

Leo and Luna: Yeah!

Aporia: (Activates his duel disk.) Let's begin.

All: Let's duel!

Aporia: It's my turn! (Draws) I activate the field spell, Fortissimo the Moving Fortress. (A beam of light appears around Aporia and a pillar rises from where he is standing.)

Leo: He's really high up!

Aporia: Now we are one with the duel.

Jack: What?

Aporia: Your life force will be converted to a number and then will be converted to your life points. When your life points become 0, your life force will also become 0.

Luna: What?! But that means…!

Leo: We'll die!

Jack: Whatever! I won't let you play around with our lives any longer!

Aporia: I'm not playing around. This is a duel in its truest form. If you win, the devices on your chests will be removed and the Planetary Gear will stop. I will be emotionless in this battle. Win or lose. Life or death. I shall become a heartless machine and battle to the end.

Jack: Heartless?

Aporia: That's right. For a better future, I will not allow you to pass. I'll drop your life to 0.

All: Urk.

Aporia: Fortissimo the Moving Fortress' effect activates. Once per turn, I can special summon a level 4 or below machine type monster in my hand to the field. Come, Meklord Army of Wisel!

Luna: That's…

Leo: A new monster!

Aporia: Next, I summon Meklord Army of Skiel. I set three cards face-down and end my turn.

Luna: Another new monster!

Leo: I'm up!

Jack: Leo.

Leo: All right! I'll show you my skills! My turn! (Draws) I summon Morphtronic Staplen in Defence mode! Hehe.

Aporia: I activate the continuous trap card, Level Cannon. When a player summons a monster, that player takes damage equal to that monster's level times 200.

Leo: Huh? (He tries to run away from the blast about to hit him, but the chain on his ankle stops him and he falls over.) AAAAAAHH! (LP- 4000— 3200.)

Jack and Luna: LEO!

Leo: Rrrrgh…

Luna: Was that damage real?

Aporia: I told you. (Luna looks up at Aporia.) Your life is linked to this duel. When you lose life-points, you feel real pain. You need to stop being naïve and fight with all of your strength.

Jack: How dare you! That's enough! I'm enough of an opponent for you! Let Luna and Leo go! … Answer me!

Leo: I'm fine! (He slowly gets onto his feet and everyone looks at him.) I was just taken by surprise a little. It was only 800 points. (Clenches his fist.) I'm totally fine.

Luna: Leo…

Leo: Hehehe. ("But if Luna gets hit with damage like that…") I set three cards face-down and end my turn! (Breathes slowly and heavily.)

Luna: My turn! ("If I summon a monster, I'll take damage like Leo did.")

Leo: Luna! (Luna looks at Leo.) Don't worry, I'll protect you, Luna.

Luna: ("Oh yeah, Leo set some cards! Does he have a card that negates battle damage?") (Draws) I draw! I set two cards face-down. Then I summon Armoured White Bear in defence mode!

Aporia: The continuous trap, Level Cannon activates. Since you summoned a monster, you take damage equal to its level multiplied by 200, which is 800 points of damage.

Leo: I activate my trap card, Damage Eraser! Your card's effect gets negated, and we gain life-points equal to the damage instead! I won't let you lay a finger on my sister!

Aporia: I activate a counter trap, Damage Boost. This card negates any effect that negates a damage effect, and destroys it.

Leo: What?!

Aporia: And then the damage taken is doubled!

Jack: What?

Leo: No!

Luna: (Gets blasted.) Ahhhhh!

Jack and Leo: Luna!

Luna: Ahhhhhhhh! (LP- 4000— 2400.) (Falls to her knees.)

Jack: Are you okay?

Leo: Luna…

Luna: I end my turn…

Aporia: Due to Fortissimo's effect, if you don't control a machine-type monster, you take 100 points of damage during your end phase.

Jack: What?

Leo: Stop it!

Luna: (Gets blasted.) Ah! Ahhhhh! (LP- 2400— 2300.) (Doubles over.)

Leo: Luna! It's my fault. I stuck my nose where it didn't belong, so Luna took all of this damage. (Starts crying.)

Jack: Leo! (Leo looks at him.) Swallow your tears! Focus on fighting the enemy!

Leo: Huh… Okay… (Looks at Luna, who's shaking.)

Jack: ("We're wagering our lives in this duel, so it's hard for Luna because she's physically weak. I have to end this fast!") It's my turn! (Draws.) I activate the Trap Pause spell card from my hand. Therefore, your continuous trap's effect is paused until the end of the turn! And for every trap negated, I get to draw a card! (Draws a card, then discards Synchro Soldier.) By sending a Level 4 or below monster from my hand to the graveyard, I can special summon my Power Giant! Power Giant's level decreases by the level of the monster sent to the graveyard by its effect, set my Level 1 Synchro Soldier to the graveyard. Therefore, Power Giant's level changes from 6 to 5! Then, I summon Dark Resonator! Here I go! Level 3 Dark Resonator tunes the now Level 5 Power Giant! The pulse of the king now forms a line here! Witness the power of the rumbling heavens! I synchro summon, Red Dragon Archfiend!

Leo: He did it! Jack is incredible! I have to be stronger if I want to protect Luna. Because I'm not… ("So I'll do what I can!") I activate my trap card, Power-Up Adapter! This card equips to a Morphtronic Monster, and the equipped monster can't attack! I equip Power-Up Adapter to Morphtronic Staplen, and then Staplen's attack points are converted to a monster on the field! I select Red Dragon Archfiend! Take it, Jack! Staplen's 1400 points are added to Red Dragon Archfiend!

Aporia: Interesting. How clever. However, I activate my trap card, Power Gravity. When your monster's attack points change, those points are added to my monster! And your monster's attack points become 0.

Jack: What?

Leo: Oh no! it's my fault again.

Jack: I set one card face-down and end my turn!

Aporia: You now take 100 points of damage due to Fortissimo's damage effect.

Jack: Rggh. (LP- 4000— 3900.)

Leo: Jack… (Falls to his knees.) I'm sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen! (Starts crying, covering his eyes with his arm.)

Jack: Stop crying! (Leo looks up at him.) Don't lose your cool over a minor setback! Stand up! Concentrate and be strong!

Leo: But what can I do?

Jack: You're not the only one who's hurting.

Leo: Huh?

Luna: (Gets to her knees.) Leo! I'm fine, so let's do our best! (Clenches her fist and stands up.)

Leo: Luna… ("I'm a pathetic brother. (Starts crying.) Luna always needs to encourage me.")

Aporia: My turn! (Draws.) When I only have one card in my hand, I can activate the spell card, Aurora Draw and draw two card from my deck. (Draws two cards.) I summon Meklord Army of Granel. Since I summoned a monster, I take 800 points of damage due to Level Cannon's effect. (Gets blasted.) (LP- 4000—3200.)

Jack: You don't feel any pain?

Aporia: I activate Meklord Army of Granel's effect. Once per turn, I can half the attack or defence points of one monster on your field, and the monster's defence points I choose to half is Armoured White Bear. Go, Gravity Pressure!

Luna: Ahhh…

Aporia: Meklord Army of Wisel attacks Red Dragon Archfiend, which has 0 attack points. Quark Curb!

Jack: Arrrrghhhhh! (LP- 3900— 700.)

Leo: Oh no! He just lost 3200 life-points! (Jack's heart device flashes red, and Jack clenches his heart, before collapsing.) Jack!

Aporia: Due to Meklord Army of Wisel's effect, Meklord Army of Skiel can deal piercing damage. Attack Armoured White Bear. Twin Pulse!

Luna: (Shields her eyes.) Ar-Argh! (LP-2300— 1800.)

Leo: Luna!

Aporia: And now, Meklord Army of Granel attacks Luna directly.

Leo: Don't do it! Don't do it! Don't do it!

Aporia: Gravity Blaster!

Luna: Ah! Ahhhhhh! (Her heart device starts flashing. LP- 1800—200. She collapses.)

Leo: (Steps closer to Luna, stretching his arm outwards.) Luna… Luna… Luna… Luna! No… Luna is… (Looks at Jack.) Jack… Why is this happening?

Aporia: I activate the continuous spell Lock-On Laser from my hand. If you set a card, then you will take 200 points of damage. The more moves you make, the more life-points you lose, bringing you closer to the end. Those two can't move anymore. (Leo falls to his knees and starts crying.) Does your heart hurt? Humans hold onto foolish hopes because of their hearts. Those hopes are easily destroyed, leaving them squirming in pain. Pathetic. If you didn't have hearts, the future wouldn't have been destroyed. Little boy, this is despair. I end my turn.

* * *

(New Domino City Street, more people are evacuating.)

Security Officer: Is anyone here?

* * *

(With Jack, Leo, Luna and Aporia.)

Aporia: Power Gravity is destroyed during this turn's end phase, so Meklord Army of Wisel's attack points return to normal. Heh.

Leo: It's my fault. Luna and Jack got hurt because I intervened. (Wipes his tears, then notices Jack get up.)

Jack: It's not over. Did you really think this was enough to defeat me? (Stands up.)

Leo: Jack! (Luna gets up.) Luna.

Jack: Leo, we haven't lost yet. So don't lose hope!

Leo: But what can _I_ do? (Puts his head in his hand.)

Jack: LEO!

Leo: ("That's right. (Wipes his tears away.) I have to try my best too.") It's my turn! (Draws.)

Aporia: So, you're going to fight back? But due to Level Cannon, when you summon a monster, you take damage equal to its Level times 200. And due to the effect of Lock-On Laser, you take 200 points of damage if you set a spell or trap card. So, what will you do?

Leo: ("Since Jack and Luna don't have many Life-Points left, they can't do much. I have 3200 Life Points, so I'm the one who has to act. But if I do, it might happen again. I can't make any more mistakes. If I do, Jack and Luna will…") I end my turn.

Jack: Leo! (Luna stands up.)

Leo: Luna!

Luna: My turn (Draws.) I end my turn.

Leo: ("What was I thinking? I could've let Luna rest.") Huh?

Aporia: Due to Fortissimo the Moving Fortress' effect, you take 100 points of damage if you don't control a machine-type monster

Luna: Ah! (Steps backwards.)

Leo: Luna! (Luna LP- 200—100.) (Luna collapses on her back.)

Jack: Luna! Aporia, why? Why would you hurt a child?

Aporia: To make you give up. Give up on saving New Domino City.

Jack: What?

Aporia: That's why I'm making you feel the same despair that I felt.

Jack: Despair?

Aporia: The despair of losing the people who love you. The despair of losing the people you love. The despair of no longer needing love. In this duel, I'll make you feel all the despair that I felt. Then I'll choose not to evolve anymore. And Z-One will guide us to a new future.

Jack: I'm not giving up! I won't despair! My turn! (Draws) I summon the tuner monster, Clock Resonator in defence mode! When Clock Resonator is in defence mode, it can't be destroyed by battle or card effect once per turn!

Leo: Jack, why? If you summon a monster…

Aporia: Due to the effect of Level Cannon, Jack takes 600 points of damage. (Jack gets blasted.)

Jack: Uwah! (LP-700—100.) I end my turn.

Leo: Jack…

Aporia: Clock Resonator is a machine-type monster, so you don't take damage from Fortissimo's effect. You're lucky to survive. But it's pointless summoning a monster in defence mode if you have to endure pain.

Leo: ("No. He's wrong. Jack's trying to tell me that the situation may be bleak, by the future…")

Aporia: So you have hope? You humans desire hope. Your hope for synchro summoning left the world to its destruction! My turn! (Draws.) I activate the spell card, Boon of the Meklord Emperor. I draw one card for every Meklord monster on my field. I have three Meklord monsters on the field, so I draw three cards. (Draws three cards.) I'll destroy all of your foolish hopes. Since I have three Meklord monsters on my field, I can special summon Meklord Astro Dragon Asterisk from my hand.

Jack: What's that monster?

Aporia: Meklord Astro Dragon Asterisk's attack points are equal to the total attack points of my machine-type monsters in attack mode. Therefore, Asterisk's attack points become 4600.

Leo: On no! 4600 attack points!

Aporia: Since I summoned Level 10 asterisk, Level Cannon would usually deal me 2000 points of damage. However, Meklord Army of Skiel negates any effect damage above 1000 points or more. Due to Asterisk's effect, it is the only machine-type monster you're allowed to attack. And if you summon a synchro monster, you take 1000 points of damage.

Leo: 1000 points of damage? That'll prevent us from synchro summoning!

Jack: This is the ultimate Meklord.

Leo: ("Is there really no hope left? Aporia has four monsters on his field. Since he summoned his trump card Asterisk, that means he's planning on ending the duel this turn. Jack's monster can't be destroyed in battle by one attack. But if he uses Army of Wisel's piercing effect, he can attack with four monsters to reduce all of our life-points to 0. That means Luna will die.") (Luna tries to get up but falls back down.) Luna! Luna! (Luna looks at Leo.) Luna! ("It's the same as always. I say that I'll protect Luna and be her hero, but all I ever do is watch and hope for the best. There was never anything I could do. I couldn't do anything for her. I _can't _do anything for her.") (Cries.) Huh? ("No, that's wrong. I'm duelling right now. I'm connected to Luna through this duel.") (Looks at his cards.) I'm no longer a bystander!

Luna: (Looks at Leo.) Leo…

Leo: I won't despair! There's still hope! That's right… My life is my weapon!

Aporia: It's time to lower the curtains… The curtains of despair. Meklord Army of Skiel attack Jack's Clock Resonator. Twin pulse.

Leo: I activate my trap card, Block lock! This card switches the target of your attack to one of my Morphtronics! Therefore, Meklord Army of Skiel will be attacking Morptronic Staplen instead!

Jack: Leo!

Leo: And now Staplen's effect activates! When Staplen is in defence mode, it can't be destroyed by battle!

Aporia: Did you forget the effect of my Meklord Army of Wisel? Once per turn, when my monster attacks a monster in defence mode, it deals piercing damage!

Leo: Aaaaaargh! (LP- 3200—3000.)

Luna: (Manages to sit on her knees.) Leo…

Leo: After the battle phase, Staplen then switches to attack mode along with switching Meklord Army of Skiel and Meklord Army of Granel to defence mode! And since your monsters switched modes, Asterisk's attack points decrease! (Wipes his forehead.)

Jack: You deliberately took damage to do that?

Aporia: Very well then, Meklord Army of Wisel attacks Morphtronic Staplen. Go, Quark Curb!

Leo: Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh! (LP- 3000—2600.) (He Falls to his knees.)

Jack: You're willing to risk your life _this_ much?

Leo: (Stands up shakily.) Staplen's effect activates. When it's destroyed in attack position, the monster that battled it loses 300 attack points…

Aporia: How insolent. If you want to die so badly, I'll bury you first. Asterisk attacks you directly!

Leo: (Widens his eyes.) Huh…?

Aporia: Infinity Nemesis Stream!

Leo: (Gets blasted and sent backwards the chain stopping him from going too far.) AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! (LP- 2600—1100.)

Luna: Leo!

Jack: Are you okay?

Aporia: I set two cards face-down and end my turn.

Leo: Rrrrgh…

Aporia: What's wrong, are you done? (Closes his eyes.) There are things you can do before you despair. (Opens his eyes.) If you surrender, you will be allowed to live and end this battle. You and your teammates won't die.

Jack: (Looks at Aporia.) What? (Leo stands up shakily, his back to Aporia.) Leo! (Leo relaxes a little, still standing.)

Aporia: That's right. If you take the initiative and surrender, you won't despair at all.

Jack: Leo…

Leo: (Clenches his fist.) I'm still alive. As long as I'm alive, (Turns to Aporia.) I won't despair!

Aporia: What?

Jack and Luna: Leo!

Leo: (Turns around to face Aporia.) My turn! (Draws.) I use the effect of Fortissimo the Mobile Fortress' effect! That means I get to special summon Morptronic Boomboxen from my hand! Then I'm gonna normal summon my Morphtronic Lantron in defence mode!

Aporia: You fool. (Closes his eyes.) You summoned a Level 1 and a Level 4 monster. (Opens his eyes.) Level Cannon's effect activates! Level 5 times 200 is 1000 points of damage!

Leo: (Shields himself as he gets blasted. LP- 1100—100. His heart device starts flashing.)

Jack: Leo!

Leo: I won't lose. I activate the spell card, Double Ripple from my hand! We each select a synchro monster in our extra decks with the same level as synchro materials. By sending the appropriate monsters from our fields to the graveyard, we can special summon the selected monsters in defence mode!]

Jack: Leo, are you _trying _to kill yourself?

Leo: I send Level 3 Clock Resonator on Jack's field and Level 4 Boomboxen on my field to the graveyard! I call forth Level 7 Power Tool Dragon to my field Level 7 Ancient Fairy Dragon to Luna's field!

Luna: My… Ancient Fairy Dragon…?

Aporia: You've lost your mind. When you summon a synchro monster, you take 1000 points of damage. And don't forget, (Points at Leo.) you also take damage from Level Cannon. That's a total of 3800 points of damage!

Jack: Even though Ancient Fairy Dragon was summoned onto Luna's field, Luna wasn't the one who summoned her. So that means that… Leo takes all the damage!

Luna: Oh no!

Aporia: That's right. Humans couldn't stop using synchros and were destroyed. Kid, despair and die.

Leo: No! I won't despair! Because right now, there's hope!

Aporia: What?

Leo: (Turns to Ancient Fairy Dragon.) Ancient Fairy Dragon! Protect Luna!

Luna: No! (Looks down and shakes her head.)

Aporia: Feel the anger of the heavens! Nemesis Tornado!

Leo: (Gets blasted.) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! (He looks up at the ceiling, an empty look in his eyes.) Ah… (LP- 100—0. He collapses to the floor and dies.)

Jack: LEO!

Luna: NO!

Jack: Leo!

Luna: No… (Grips her heart and doubles over. Her heart device counts down slowly.)

Jack: What? Luna hasn't taken any damage, so why is she losing life points?

Aporia: I told you that your lives and life points are linked. If your spirit weakens, you lose life points.

Jack: Luna! … LEO! LEO!

Ancient Fairy Dragon: (She glows and sprinkles some stardust on Leo.) Leo, you still have a mission to complete. You're the only one who can protect and save Luna…

Jack: Ancient Fairy Dragon! (Morphtronic Lantron's lights swirl.) What's Morphtronic Lantron's effect again? That's right! When your life points become 0 when Morphtronic Lantron is in defence mode, your life points increase to 100 if the light stops on green! (The light stops on green. Jack's eyes widen as Lantron shines a light on Leo who glows. Jack and Luna's arms glow.) What's this? Our marks?

* * *

(With Akiza, Crow and Sherry, Akiza and Crow's marks glow.)

Crow: My mark!

Akiza: Someone's fighting!

Crow: Yeah, and they need our power.

* * *

(With Team Shining Storm and Venus- Lyra's mark glows.)

Lyra: Ah!

Toru: Your mark's glowing!

Sect: So someone's fighting, right?

Lyra: Yeah, but there's something different about this pulse…

Toru: Really?

* * *

(With Yusei and Visor- Yusei's mark glows.)

Yusei: This glow is different from before. I can sense something new.

* * *

(With Jack, Luna, Leo and Aporia- Jack and Luna's marks disappear. The mark of the crimson dragon then appears on his back and the heart mark draws onto it, then his arm.)

Jack: Leo is… (His mark comes back, and so does Luna's.)

* * *

(With Yusei and Visor.)

Yusei: Leo is a signer?!

* * *

(With Jack, Luna, Leo and Aporia- Leo stands up. LP- 0—100.)

Jack: Leo!

Aporia: Impossible! This kid evolved into a signer!? (Leo looks at his arm.)

Ancient Fairy Dragon: Leo… (Leo looks at her.) You are the eighth signer.

Leo: I'm a… signer…? I have the same power as Yusei, Jack, Luna and the others?

Ancient Fairy Dragon: Yes. ("Luna and I were always hoping that this would happen.") I believed that you would grow.

Leo: Ancient Fairy Dragon… (Notices Luna's life points counting down.) Luna! Don't worry, I'll use my signer powers to save you! (Holds his mark.) ("Mark of the Crimson Dragon, please, give me the power to save Luna! (His mark glows brighter as he holds us the Life Stream Dragon card.) I tune my Level 1 Morphtronic Lantron with my Level 7 Power Tool Dragon!

Aporia: What?!

Leo: The courage and power to protect the future of the planet is a revolution! (The Crimson Dragon appears.)

Jack: The Crimson Dragon!

Aporia: No way!

Leo: I synchro summon! My evolution, the Life Stream Dragon!

Jack: This is Leo's new signer dragon. (Luna's Heart Device counts down a little faster.)

Aporia: Evolution? Whatever. I won't forgive you for synchro summoning! Asterisk's effect activates! Since you synchro summoned, you take 1000 points of damage!

Leo: No way that's happening, since Life Stream Dragon's on my field, all effect damage I take becomes 0, pal!

Aporia: What?!

Leo: Luna, I'll save you! When Life Stream Dragon is successfully synchro summoned, all players with less than 2000 life points now have 2000 life-points!

Aporia: What? (Jack LP- 100—2000. Leo LP- 100—2000. Luna LP- 18—2000.)

Luna: My life points are…

Leo: Luna… (Luna kneels up.) Luna… Thank goodness…

Luna: (Stands up, looking at her hands.) Why am I…? (Notices Life Stream Dragon.) Huh? ("That's the dragon that appeared in my dream!") (Notices Leo's mark.) Huh? Leo, what's that?

Leo: (Blushes and cries.) I wished really hard, and I became a signer! (Rubs the back of his head.) Are you… surprised?

Luna: No. I'm not surprised. Because you've always protected me, Leo. You always put me before yourself. That'll never change, because you're my hero, Leo.

Leo: (Wipes his tears.) A hero shouldn't cry.

Jack: ("The Crimson Dragon chose Leo because it knew that he would risk his life for those he loves.")

Aporia: Stop it! You're pathetic! 2000 life points only provides you with a breather. It's a false hope!

Jack: Don't you understand? You tried to make Leo despair. But he snatched every last ounce of hope he had and rose up from that! Beyond despair is where hope lies! Leo evolved into a signer! (Brandishes his mark.) That's or hope right there!

Aporia: Whatever!

Leo: I won't let go of my hope! Life Stream Dragon, attack Meklord Astro Dragon Asterisk! Life is a Beauty Howl!

Aporia: Asterisk's effect activates! I send one machine-type monster on my field to the graveyard to negate its destruction! I send Meklord Army of Skiel to the graveyard!

Leo: But you still take battle damage!

Aporia: Ahhh! (LP-3200—1800.)

Jack: (Nods.) It seems the pain in your heart has resurfaced.

Aporia: I threw away my heart! I quit being human! I no longer feel pain or despair in my heart. Since I received an attack from a synchro monster, I can activate the continuous trap, Cursed Synchro! With it, synchro monsters can no longer attack!

Jack: So now he's preventing us from attacking?!

Aporia: I won't let synchro monsters do whatever they like. I no longer feel despair!

Leo: I set one card face-down.

Aporia: You fool! Due to Lock-On Laser's effect, you take 200 points of damage if you set a face-down card!

Leo: Life Stream Dragon won't let _that_ happen! Since he's on the field, all battle damage is negated!

Aporia: Grrrrrrrrr…

Luna: It's my turn! (Draws. Kuriboh appears next to her.) Kuribon! Thank you. I'm okay now. (Kuribon vanishes.) Ancient Fairy Dragon's effect activates! Once per turn, I can destroy a field spell card on the field, and the one I choose is Fortissimo the Mobile Fortress! I'm counting on you, Ancient Fairy Dragon! Plain Back! (Fortissimo erodes.)

Aporia: Grrrrrrrrr… How dare you!

Luna: I then regain 1000 life-points, (LP- 2000—3000.) and add a field spell from my deck to my hand! (Draws Synchro Monument.) I now activate the Field Spell- Synchro Monument! When a tuner monster or a synchro monster is summoned, you can't activate a counter effect.

Leo: Nice move, sis! Now we can safely use synchros!

Aporia: (Puts his head in his hands.) Stop it with your synchros… You're trying to make me despair again!

Jack: It seems that you still don't understand! Well then, allow me to teach you! My turn! (Draws) I activate my trap card, Descending Lost Star! With it, I can special summon a synchro monster from my graveyard in defence mode. Come forth, Red Dragon Archfiend! Its effects are negated, its defence points become 0 and its level is reduced by 1. I then activate the Red Dragon Vase spell card from my hand. When Red Dragon Archfiend is on my field, I get to draw two cards. (Draws two cards.) Then I activate the spell card, Scarlet Security! Since Red Dragon Archfiend is on the field, all face-up spells and traps you control are destroyed!

Aporia: Stop it! Stop it…

Jack: And now I activate the spell card, Resonator Call! With it, I can add a Resonator monster to my hand! And the monster I choose is Creation Resonator. (Adds Creation Resonator back to his hand and returns his deck to his duel disk.) And because I have Red Dragon Archfiend on my field, I can special summon it from my hand. So come forth, Creation Resonator! And now I summon Dread Dragon! (His mark glows.) Her we go, Burning Soul! Level 2 Dread Dragon and Level 3 Creation Resonator, double tune with Level 7 Red Dragon Archfiend! Behold as the stars high above in the sky, and the fire deep down below in the earth collide in a cosmic explosion to Synchro Summon Red Nova Dragon! And for every tune monster in my graveyard, Red Nova Dragon gains 500 attack points! And Since there are four tuner monsters, Red Nova Dragon gains 2000 attack points! Therefore, it's attack points are… 5500!

Leo: All right!

Luna: 5500 attack points!

Jack: Red Nova Dragon, attack Meklord Astro Dragon Asterisk!

Aporia: I won't despair! I activate my trap card, Chaos Infinity! All monsters in defence mode switch to attack mode! Then I can summon a Meklord monster from my deck and a monster from my graveyard by negating their effects! Come forth, Meklord Emperor Astro Mekanikle, and Meklord Army of Skiel! And since Meklord Astro Dragon Asterisk's attack points are equal to the total combined attack points of all 'Meklord' monsters on the field, it's attack points are 8300!

Luna: 83… hundred…?

Aporia: I will no longer despair! You're the ones who will despair! Look at these overwhelming attack points! Soon, all of you humans will learn how powerless you are at the edge of despair! Then you will entrust the future of humanity to Z-One!

Leo: I refuse to give up! I activate the trap card, Synchro Big Tornado! So one of your monsters loses attack points equal to Life Stream Dragon's defence points!

Aporia: Even if it loses 2400 points, Asterisk still has more attack points than Red Nova Dragon!

Luna: In which case, I flip over the trap card, Fairy Breath! When Ancient Fairy Dragon is on my field, one monster gains 3000 defence points until the end phase!

Aporia: What?!

Luna and Leo: Our feelings are with you, Jack!

Aporia: (Clutches his heart.) Why? I quit being human so why does my heart hurt so much? How am I still struggling with despair?

Jack: No, Aporia! That's not despair! It's hope!

Aporia: What are you talking about?

Jack: Just like how Leo fought for Luna, you fight for Z-One. (Clenches his fist.) As long as you have hope for Z-One, you won't despair! We put our faith in Yusei! That's why we'll continue to have hope and never despair either!

Aporia: Huh?

Jack: Red Nova Dragon attacks Meklord Astro Dragon Asterisk! Go Burning Soul Strike!

Aporia: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! (LP- 1800—0.) (The field starts crumbling and the heart devices fall to the floor with the ankle braces coming off. Jack runs to his duel runner with the twins.)

Jack: Let's get out of here!

Leo and Luna: Yeah! (They all put on their helmets, Jack gets on his runner and Luna and Leo get on their duel boards, holding onto Jack.)

Jack: Hang on tight!

Leo and Luna: Right. (Jack accelerates himself, Luna and Leo onto the platform leading to a hallway. They brake and the gear stops moving.)

Luna: The planetary gear stopped rotating.

Leo: We did it!

Jack: (He turns, seeing Aporia fall.) Aporia…

Aporia: (He falls.) This pain isn't despair… No… it's not pain… This aching is… hope…

* * *

(Street. Mina and Trudge enter, noticing the Divine Temple.)

Trudge: It's still falling.

Mina: If nothing changes… (Trudge's walkie-talkie rings, Lazar speaks from it.)

Lazar (Via walkie-talkie): It's too dangerous now! You need to run, _now_!

Trudge: (Takes the walkie-talkie from his pocket.) But we still haven't finished evacuating all of the citizens.

Lazar (Via walkie-talkie): Forget the rest and get yourselves to safety!

Mina: We're not giving up! Our job is to save the citizens of New Domino City!

Lazar (Via walkie-talkie): But…

Trudge: Even if they're trying their best inside that thing, we can't be the only ones to flee.

Lazar (Via walkie-talkie): Yusei! We're counting on you to stop the Divine Temple no matter what!

* * *

(With Team Shining Storm and Venus.)

Sect: How _long_ does this road go _on for_?

Venus: Looks like we're almost there…

Lyra: Why are you helping us, Venus? Even though Visor scanned this place, how do you know so much about it?

Venus: I don't know. I don't know why, but somehow, I know this place like the back of my hand. And I feel as though the answers I've been looking for are up ahead.

Toru: At the planetary gear? Jack and Crow have both fought duellists at the planetary gears, Yusei and Visor are yet to face a duellist in the temple. That means…

Venus: There will be an enemy that we must also defeat. By defeating these enemies, the road to the sun gear will open and…

Lyra: You'll get the answers you've been looking for?

Venus: (Nods.) We're here!

* * *

(Ride 12- End.)


	14. Dark Souls- Beelzeus and Scrap Phoenix

AN: This chapter is all my own stuff, however I only own cards in bold- when a card isn't in bold but the rest of the sentence is, that means it's mine as well. I also don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, just my OCs (Lyra, Saph, Aura and Kyle) as well as Misaki's android's forms' names- Venus and Awren. Reviews are always appreicated.

* * *

**Ride 14- Awren VS Team Shining Storm- The Rise of Beelzeus of the Diabolic Dragons**

* * *

(Lyra, Sect, Toru and Awren ride their duel runners down the corridor)

Sect: Hey, look there's the gear! (He and the others reach the gear room and stop their runners- Awren a little further onward from Team Shining Storm. Sect, Lyra and Toru dismount from their duel runners and take off their helmets, taking their duel disks with them.)

Toru: So, what are we supposed to do? Any ideas, Lyra?

Lyra: Well, back when our marks were glowing I felt as if Luna and Jack were duelling and then I felt Leo's aura.

Toru: So, you're saying that we're gonna have to duel? But who, I mean… it's not as if I'd _like_ to face you or Sect with _your_ psychic powers.

Sect: (Sigh) And here _I_ was, thinking that you were the "Scrap Menace of Crash Town" (Pouts)

Toru: That's Satisfaction Town, now! So why don't you take what you just said back or I really _will_ have to duel ya!

Awren: (Dismounts her runner and walks over to the others) Still, I can see where Toru is coming from.

Lyra: Huh? Whadya mean, Venus?

Awren: What I mean is that we would have to duel someone here since everyone else has been duelling and that could mean that— (Feels an impulse and falls to her knees, gasping for air)

Lyra: (Runs over to Awren) Are you alright! Venus!

Awren: I- I'm… Heh. (Smirks)

Lyra: Huh?

Awren: (Stands up) I'm fine… But it's a different story for you three

Lyra, Sect and Toru: Whadya mean?!

Awren: _This_ is what I mean! (Removes her helmet)

Sect: No way!

Toru: It can't be… Can it?

Lyra: _Misaki?!_

Awren: Not Misaki.

Lyra: Whadya mean, 'not Misaki'?

Sect: Yeah, just who exactly are you?

Awren: My name… Is Awren…

Toru: Awren!?

Awren: That's right, and _I_ will be your opponent for this duel!

Lyra: No way…

Awren: So, the game is afoot. Bring it on!

Lyra: Wait… we can't duel you, Misaki. You're our friend…

Awren: Friendship doesn't last forever. I remembered my mission loud and clear, and I will not disappoint ZONE

Toru: Who in the heck is this 'Z-one' guy anyway? Last time _I _checked, we were your _friends_! You were a part of us- Team Shining Storm, remember? You're Misaki Anderson, _not_ Awren!

Awren: Stop it!

Toru: Huh? Misaki…

Awren: I already told you. It's _Awren_!

Sect: Awren— No, Misaki, don't you see that you're our friend! And you mean so much more than that to Toru and the rest of us! He _loves_ you!

Awren: Well, how can you love someone you barely even know?!

Lyra: What do you mean by that?!

Awren: What I mean is, that he doesn't know the real me. He's so idle and completely lost without that fact!

Team Shining Storm: Misaki…

Awren: It's _Awren_!

Sect: It looks like the only way for us to get through to her is a duel…

Toru: That's the brightest thing you've said all year.

Sect: Shut it!

Lyra: ("Misaki… Why…?")

Toru: Lyra…

Lyra: C'mon guys! Let's duel her and get our friend back!

Sect: Yeah!

All: Let's duel! (Awren LP— 4000, Sect LP— 4000, Toru LP—4000, Lyra LP—4000.)

Awren: Before we start, I'd just like to say that since it's a three on one duel, you three will take your turns first, and to make it fair, only I can attack on my first turn.

Lyra: ("I think I get it… She's trying to stall us somehow… But why…? And just what _deck_ is she going to use? Never mind that, though… I have to keep a clear head during this fight… It's the only way to get Misaki back. I just hope that Toru can do the same…") It's my turn, I draw! (Draws) I play the—

Awren: Hold on a second.

Lyra: What _is _it?

Awren: I just thought I'd explain something to you, as another agreement for this duel.

Lyra: And that would be…

Awren: That well, you may experience a _slight_ shock when you lose life points.

Sect: We _what_?!

Awren: It's only fair. After all, all three of you are psychic duellists and besides, if the planetary gear is connected to _me _and I'm taking real damage, we should experience all of this together, right?

Lyra: Misaki… Fine! I'll start off by activating a spell card, Medallion of the Ice Barrier! This card allows me to add the Secret Guards of the Ice Barrier from my deck to my hand. (Draws) But don't think I'm using them just yet, because I'm summoning my Blizzard Lizard to the field in defense mode. I set one card face down and end my turn.

Sect: My move! (Draws) ("I have to protect Lyra, and I'll do anything to do it!") I summon Hell Toxic Moth in attack mode! And now I activate his special ability, letting me summon another Toxic Moth from my hand with its effect negated. And now I'm allowed to summon out Hell Needle Caterpillar from my hand since both of my moths are on the field.

Awren: Oh, I think I know what's coming next… Beelze King of Dark Dragons?

Sect: Heh, you'd like to think that, wouldn't you? But I'm keeping my field as it is with the addition of a face-down (Call of the Haunted).

Toru: Guess I'm up now! (Draws) ("I can't hurt her… Even if it's Awren, she's still Misaki… Lyra, Sect, how can I do this? How can both of you…") I end my turn.

Lyra and Sect: TORU!

Awren: Heh.

Sect: Whadya think you're doing!? I thought teamwork was gonna get us through this duel!

Toru: I can't!

Sect: Huh?

Toru: I can't hurt her… I can't hurt Misaki…

Lyra: ("So long as Awren lives as Misaki in his heart… Toru won't be able to move. I only have one protective card on the field and if I use it on Toru, then my own cards and life-points will get demolished.")

Sect: But still, Toru, just because it's Misaki in there it doesn't mean you can't duel! I guess I'll have to take matters into my own hands here!

Lyra: Sect what're you!? I told you, we'll work as a team!

Sect: I don't see any teamwork in that guy! The only thing I see is a coward! Isn't that right?!

Lyra: Sect… ("So long as Toru isn't up for duelling, Sect's gonna continue spouting stuff like this and we'll never be to defeat Misaki. Unless…")

Awren: It's my turn now! (Draws.) I summon Summoner Monk in attack mode! And now, my monk's effect activates, so by discarding a spell card from my hand (Wattcastle), I can change him to change it to defense mode and summon my level 4 **Wattcrow**!

Sect: What's a **Wattcrow**?

Awren: **Wattcrow** is a tuner monster, and speaking of tuners, I think I'll tune my level 4 **Wattcrow** with my level 4 Summoner Monk! In the future, there was nothing but unspeakable horrors! Eyes that witnessed those horrors, fixate now on our opponents. Return to the universe, **Wattdragon**!

Team Shining Storm: Ah!

Toru: Watt…dragon…?

Awren: Fortunately for you, my dragon is unable to declare an attack or use its special ability until the next round. Therefore, I set two cards face-down and end my turn.

Lyra: ("Misaki synchro summoned a level 8 synchro monster on her first turn… thankfully, it can't attack and its ability is nullified until after Toru's end phase…") Okay, it's my turn! (Draws)

Awren: I activate my face-down, **Wattastrophe**! From here on out, I'd think carefully about summoning any monster which isn't a Light attribute card.

Lyra: And why's that?

Awren: Well, if you do, you'll be taking 400 points of damage. And since there are shock plates in the floor then all damage we take is going to be real.

Lyra: ("Damn it… that means we're gonna take 400 points of damage every time we normal summon… there are only a few cards in my deck that can bypass the effect of her trap and I have to activate them or I'll be sunk…") I activate the effect of **Aria of the Ice Barrier**, allowing me to summon an Ice Barrier monster from my deck since you already control your **Wattdragon**. And the monster I'm choosing is **Wanderer of the Ice Barrier**!

Awren: Oh, Wanderer?

Lyra: That's right, and since I special summoned him, not only do I not take any damage from your trap, but I'm also allowed to special summon an additional two Ice Barrier monsters from my hand!

Sect: That's awesome, Lyra!

Lyra: Thanks, but I'm still not done, because by activating Wanderer's effect I'm able to summon **Ghost of the Ice Barrier** and Blizzed, Defender of the Ice Barrier in defense mode! I now tune my Level 4 **Wanderer of the Ice Barrier** with my Level 3 Defender of the Ice Barrier! Herald of Ice, you who called forth a glacier and defeated Dewloren's dark army! Come forth, Gungnir, Dragon of the Ice Barrier!

Sect: Gungnir on her first turn! Sweet! Did ya see that, Toru? (Toru looks at the floor.) Hey! Snap out of it!

Toru: Huh? Gungnir…? I guess it's a good thing…

Sect: How can you say that?! Gungnir's awesome! Way to go, Lyra!

Lyra: Since I'm unable to use any more cards, I'll end my turn there.

Sect: It's my move then! (Draws.) I summon out Spin Mosquito! I think you know what's coming next, you _did _guess it earlier after all, I'm gonna stir up the hornet's nest by tuning my two level 3 Hell Tussock Moths with my level 2 Hell Needle Caterpillar! Lord of the flies, you who led demon gods, cast your shadow down on this duel! I synchro summon Beelze, King of the Diabolic Dragons!

Toru: His ace monster…

Awren: That's nice… but can you control all of that power?

Sect: Sure can, after all, a good psychic duellist knows his limits.

Awren: Don't forget the effect of my trap card, for every monster you summoned that wasn't a light attribute monster, you take 400 points of damage.

Sect: (LP- 4000— 3600) Urgh… Well besides that, I'm gonna discard a card from my hand (Discards the last card in his hand.), and have Spin Mosquito attack you directly!

Awren: … (LP- 4000— 3500.) You think that stung? I'm not amused.

Toru: What?!

Sect: My attack… it hardly fazed her…

Awren: It'll take a lot more than a mere 500 points of damage to hurt me. Besides, at this point, my **Wattcrow**'s ability activates in the graveyard. You know about Crow's being a symbol of death, right, well, you're about to see why— I'm using my Crow's ability to destroy your mosquito!

Sect: Huh, that's all it does. (Looks at Lyra.) And I was worried about some super-special ability that would have bought us closer to our demise. Hehe.

Awren: Hehehahahahaha… You might not have wanted to say that, I'm activating my Dragon's special ability, so since I took damage, your monsters' attack and defence points are cut in half.

Sect: They what?!

Awren: And don't forget about my poor crow; since it's still in the graveyard, meaning that your life points are cut in half!

Sect: (Looks back at Awren.) Huh?!

Lyra: Sect, look out!

Toru: Too late!

Sect: (A black hurricane crackling with electricity and spewing feathers hit him.) Ahhhhhhh!

Lyra: No! Sect, are you alright?! Sect!

Sect: (Drops to his knees. LP- 3600— 1800. He shudders and just about manages to stand up, almost collapsing, he now has bags under his eyes and his face is bruised and scratched badly.) I'll be… fine… Lyra… Urk… (Clutches his shoulder.)

Lyra: Sect… ("I know you don't wanna admit it… but your tough-guy act isn't gonna last forever. I can see through it; I know you're hurt, so please don't lie to me…")

Sect: I… I end… my turn…

Toru: Then _I'm_ up.

Sect: (Looks at Toru.) Look, man, you better not screw this up.

Toru: (Turns to Sect.) Me screw up?! You're one to talk with your face all cut up like that!

Sect: Look, all I'm saying is that if you really wanna save Misaki, you should stop trying to protect her and attack instead. At this point, Beelze's special ability activates, so he gains attack equal to the damage I took which is 2000.

Awren: It's back on its game, but just barely.

Sect: That doesn't mean my dragon's out just yet! And I'm sure that he'll help us out through the rest of this duel!

Toru: Shut up you little nerd! (Draws.) I…

Lyra: Toru!

Toru: (Looks up at Lyra.) Huh?

Lyra: Your dad gave you that deck, just as _my _dad gave me mine… Now put it to good use and help your team!

Toru: Huh!

Lyra: We're all in this together. I promise you, if we work as a team, we can save Misaki.

Toru: (Looks at the floor and then at his hand, he nods. Lyra smiles.) I'm not giving up on my team, I summon Cyber Dragon in attack mode, and now that I have, I can bring out my Scrap Beast. Now that that's done, I'm tuning my Cyber Dragon with my Scrap Beast! Great power rises from what seems like ordinary trash! Now I summon Scrap Twin Dragon! I'm now activating the spell card known as Foolish Burial in order to send Scrap Goblin to the graveyard. Next up, I'm removing the Foolish Burial spell in my graveyard from play in order to summon this— Spell Striker!

Lyra: But with that monster…

Toru: That's right— take this, Misaki! Spell Striker, attack her directly!

Awren: (LP- 3500—2300.) Didn't you remember? As soon as I take any damage, my crow destroys your attacking monster and then my dragon halves the attack points of your monster and then my crow takes away half of your life points!

Toru: Don't forget Spell Striker's ability, I take no damage involving this card, so for now, I'm safe.

Awren: You definitely are for now, after all, your dragon's attack points are only half of their original value.

Toru: Right, I know that. I set this card face-down and end my turn.

Lyra: Then I guess I'm up! (Draws.) I don't get why you're doing this to us, Misaki!

Awren: Huh?

Lyra: We're your teammates, I thought you said you liked us— you know, that we were your friends!

Awren: I'm sorry… but that was all a lie…

Team Shining Storm: Wha?!

Awren: There was only one person… one person who I ever could look out for, and that was Z-One…

Lyra: Z-One…

Sect: Just who is this guy?!

Awren: You saw him… inside the public security database, Sect. In your dream, Lyra. Z-One is the saviour of this world, he was the last of us to survive, and it was mission to ensure you survived until this battle.

Lyra: Then why do all of this?

Awren: Huh?

Lyra: Why hurt your teammates?

Awren: I already told you… It was for Z-One's sake… that I did this, so that the future we live in can be one filled with peace. You see you may not really understand this… but my family met the same end as yours Lyra.

Lyra: Huh? You mean…

Awren: That's right. Although I wasn't as young as you were, I know your pain.

Lyra: Awren…

Awren: And it is for that same reason why I have to win this duel! If I defeat you here, my family that was killed in the Meklord Emperor Genocide in the future will come back to life. If I defeat the three of you and assist Z-One in his plans, my family will reborn and we'll be able to live together in peace…

Sect: (A tear rolls down his cheek, he wipes it away.) For that… That's the reason… The reason why you want to end our lives is for that?! Listen! There's only gonna be one team that are victorious in this battle and that's Team Shining 5D's! (Toru and Lyra look at him.)

Toru: Sect…

Sect: Did you ever stop… stop and think about how other people feel?! You're not the only one who's suffered here!

Lyra: Secty…

Sect: Lyra and Toru both know exactly you feel, and I do too… (More tears run down his cheeks.) I grew up without knowing who my family were… it hurts to lose everything close to you… Your potential siblings… Your father… and your mother… I grew up without any of that and it's only because I have the friends I know and love to support me that I'm who I am today! I promised Yusei… I promised that I would help him defeat Z-One… Because that's what true friendship and love feels like!

Awren: It seems… you understand a little about pain… heh. Then allow me to tell you some more… You see, in my past, I was renown as turbo duelling champion. People would come from far and wide to see me and my celestial deck take on pro-league tournaments. I was one of the best turbo duellists of my time and my family was so proud… except it changed after that day…

Lyra: That day?

Sect: What day?

Awren: I never questioned why never questioned why turbo duels gave people hopes and dreams. However… I was banned from using my synchro monsters. I remembered how you used your synchro monsters to give hope to the people of the world, but I only found that out because of the use of synchros alongside Ener-D, the whole network surged out of control and we were in major trouble. This was the point where the Meklord Emperors arrived and, on that day, where the world suddenly headed in the direction of its destruction, I lost everything that I thought I had. My mother and father and my brother and sister. The next thing I knew, I was left all alone, questioning whether the use of synchros was correct or not. Right in that moment, a Meklord Emperor Wisel took aim at me and was about to fire… I had already lost everything and was ready to end it all… but then… I met Z-One. He managed to save me that day, and when he asked my help in return, I took his hand. Z-One was the one who saved me. Despite all of the despair, Z-One kept fighting and holding onto hope. I felt so ashamed of myself. Me and four other survivors began experiments to save the world and restore it to the state it was in before its destruction. After spending so much time on those experiments, one by one… we eventually passed away. In order to save the world, Z-One needed our powers, but I knew that he could do it. To make this wish come true, my partner Antinomy and I became his servants. Other than Z-One, we all died. But like myself, they resurrected as his servants for the sake of the future.

Sect: But then…

Toru: That would make Z-One…

Lyra: The last…

Awren: That's right, he was the last man standing.

Sect: No way!

Awren: Due to Aporia's three despairs, he was resurrected into three personalities who controlled Yliaster. My mission was to protect you and have you grow up; the same mission was given to Bruno… but she was chosen to protect Yusei and Team 5D's.

Lyra: Then that makes Antinomy and Bruno…

Awren: One in the same. But I'm surprised you've both evolved this much. And to think that I now have to crush you… is…

Lyra: So all this time… (Shudders and clenches her fists.) All this time we were nothing but gears in a machine?

Awren: The divine temple has already appeared, and that means that New Domino City will be destroyed. There will be a new future. I can't allow you to stop those plans!

Lyra: You're just being selfish! You guys not only tricked us but Team 5D's! Not only that, but you're sacrificing the world and the lives of everyone in it! Do you really think that there's hope in a future like that? Well? Do you?! ANSWER ME!

Awren: Just as your teams- 5D's and Shining Storm are connected by a strong bond, me, Z-One and our friends also formed a bond through despair. My promise to Z-One is my mission!

Lyra: So that's how it is, huh Misaki?

Awren: I'm Awren.

Lyra: In that case, you leave me no choice. For the sake of the future and my friends, I'll defeat you, Misaki— Awren!

Awren: You still get it. What I have is far greater than you.

Lyra: What do you mean?

Awren: Wattdragon was the original monster I used to perform what I call an Omega Accel synchro. You possess the same energies within you Lyra… However, these energies are a lot stronger than mine.

Lyra: Huh?

Awren: What I'm saying is… that if you wanted to, you could surpass me…

Lyra: Then I'll take that challenge head on with this! First of all, I'm activating the Monster Reborn spell card, allowing me to bring back **Ghost of the Ice Barrier** in attack mode! Next up, since I summoned a monster by using a spell card, I'm allowed to summon **Yuki, Guardian of the Ice Barrier**. And now, I'll tune Yuki and Gungnir with my Ghost! A new power appears and the battle becomes fiercer than ever. As if to put an end to this fight, the spirit of my father awakens and the Ice Barrier's strongest seal loosens!

Toru: No way… could it be?

Lyra: I synchro summon Trishula, Dragon of the Ice Barrier!

Sect: Lyra, be careful! The last time you released Trishula's seal, not only did you render yourself unconscious, but you almost killed Sayer!

Lyra: I know!

Sect: Then why?!

Lyra: Because this time, I know what I'm doing! I activate Trishula's ability; when he's synchro summoned, I can remove from play 1 card each from your hand, field, and graveyard. So, say goodbye to your **Wattcrow** in the graveyard along with your **Wattastrophe** and with a random card in your hand. Go, Trishula Pulse! (An icy storm whisks away Wattastrophe and severs the spirit of the Wattcrow in the graveyard with a card in Awren's hand.)

Awren: Just because my trap and crow have been removed from play, it doesn't mean that I'm out of cards to use. Besides, Trishula's attack points are lower than **Wattdragon**'s, you wasted your turn.

Lyra: Tell that to this face-down. (Sets a card face-down.)

Awren: Then I'm up. (Draws.) Heh. I summon Wattpheasant in attack mode.

Sect: It only has 1000 attack points!

Awren: That may be, however, my little bird here is able to attack you directly!

Sect: It can do what?!

Awren: And not only that, but I'm activating the field spell **Wattplains**! With this card, I can discard a Watt monster from my hand and then draw two new cards from my deck, so I guess I'll get rid of my Wattkiwi and then draw two new cards from my deck. (Draws two cards.)

Lyra: ("I wonder what her plan is… Wattpheasant can attack the opponent directly, and since Wattdragon has more attack points than Trishula, he'll be taken out… But little does she know that my trap card will help us out when that happens… I just have to wait for the right moment!")

Awren: I now play Wattplains' second effect. Since I have a thunder-type monster on my field with 1000 or less attack points, that monster can attack you once for every monster on my field.

Sect: You what?!

Awren: Prepare yourself, Lyra! Wattpheasant, attack Lyra and Sect directly!

Lyra: Urk! (LP- 4000— 3000.)

Sect: Urgh! (LP- 3600— 2600.)

Awren: Now Wattpheasant's other ability comes into play; since I inflicted damage to you with this card, I can select one monster on the field and remove it from play until the end of my move. Therefore, Trishula is gone!

Lyra: Huh?!

Sect: But then Lyra will…

Toru: No… She'll lose…

Awren: Get ready for your downfall, **Wattdragon**, attack Lyra directly!

Lyra: Ahhhhhh!

Awren: It's over!

Lyra: Ahhhhhhhhh!

Sect: I activate my trap card, Call of the Haunted!

Lyra: (Looks at Sect.) Secty?

Awren: No!

Sect: With this card, I'm bringing back Great Hades Stag Beetle from the graveyard to help save Lyra's life points!

Lyra: Sect… Thank you…

Sect: (Does a thumbs-up to Lyra.) No prob, any time!

Awren: Well, since this beetle is weaker than Trishula, I'll have great pleasure in destroying him along with a fragment of her life-points!

Lyra: Urgh! (LP- 3000— 2100)

Sect: Since Great Hades Stag Beetle was destroyed by battle and sent to the graveyard, I'm allowed to summon Great Poseidon Beetle from my deck.

Awren: No matter, I end my turn.

Toru: Then I'm up! (Draws.) Since I control a Scrap Dragon monster, I can summon this from my hand, so come on out, Scrap Nova!

Sect: Huh?

Toru: And since I still have another summon left, I can bring out my Scrap Worm!

Lyra: Toru!

Toru: And now I'm fine tuning them with Scrap Twin Dragon! Behold as the stars high above in the sky, and the fire deep in the earth's crevasse, collide in a colossal explosion to synchro-summon— Scrap Phoenix Dragon!

Awren: It seems as though the phoenix has risen from the ashes. The feelings that surged within you allowed you to evolve… but… don't you remember the way your friends treated you?

Toru: Huh? What're you talking about?

Awren: Simple-minded fool. Lyra abandoned you five years ago, and you're always struggling to get along with Sect. You fight with the two of them over the tiniest details just because things aren't going picture perfect. So why not just admit it; everyone hates you… except for me of course.

Toru: …

Lyra: (Looks at Toru.) Toru…

Toru: You know what… you're right…

Sect: Huh?

Lyra: Toru, no! don't let her lies cloud your judgement!

Awren: Stay out of this!

Lyra: (Looks at Awren.) Huh?

Awren: This is his decision and I won't allow either of you to get in his way.

Toru: Look…

Lyra and Sect: (Look at Toru.) Huh?

Toru: She's right…

Awren: Yes, I am, you know it. You know that my ideals are correct, and that's precisely why you're able to bring them to your knees. That card gave you the power to control, now use it, crush them!

Lyra: Don't do it, Toru! I know life isn't perfect but you have us, your friends! C'mon, I know you can hear me, please!

Toru: Lyra… I'm not taking sides…

Lyra: Huh?

Toru: Not this time… Awren is right…

Sect: No… Toru…

Awren: Shut up. Let him make his own decisions.

Sect: Grrr…

Lyra: Toru…

Toru: I do allow my feelings to cloud my judgement, and I'm always searching for the perfect ideal. My phoenix soul is an example of this. You both know that my life up until now hasn't been perfect, none of us have had good lives, our families are all gone and no one's there for us… But you know what, I don't mind that…

Lyra: Huh?

Toru: Our fragmented pasts have brought us together, that's why we're stood here now and why we're able to fight and help Misaki get back to her senses… So, who's with me?!

Sect: Yeah!

Lyra: (Nods.) Yeah!

Toru: I'm not holding back anymore! From this point on, Scrap Phoenix Dragon and I are gonna turn this duel around; and I'll start wit his special ability, so he gains 500 attack points for every tuner monster in my graveyard, and since there are 3, his total is now 5000.

Awren: So you're saying that the bonds you forged with you comrades give strength to you like the tuners in the graveyard do to your dragon? How moving… but there again… I suppose the bond that the two of us forged is also a part of you, correct?

Toru: Huh? Just what are you implying?!

Awren: You don't know… I truly care about you… very deeply in fact, Toru. I love you…

Toru: Huh?

Lyra and Sect: What?

Toru: Then why are we fighting?

Awren: That's the question of the day, isn't it? Though notice one thing.

Toru: Huh? What would that be?

Awren: Notice how the only people that have sustained damage are me, Sect and Lyra thus far? Yes? Well, that's just an example of my love for you… I've protected you from them…

Toru: Huh?

Sect: Toru, don't listen to her!

Lyra: Don't you remember what she said at all? Toru… Awren doesn't care about the team, she just cares… about her past, and that's why she's duelling us right now— to get her family back!

Toru: I know that!

Lyra: Then make your move!

Toru: I can't, Lyra!

Lyra: Huh?

Toru: Don't you see? A part of me is just like her… it's like she said earlier, we've all lost the same thing— our families, and it's because we've lost them that we're who we are today. I'm sorry, but… if Misaki is saying that we can change our pasts then I'll do it!

Lyra and Sect: Huh?

Sect: Think about what you're saying, man!

Toru: Shut up!

Sect: Ah!

Toru: I've heard enough! Scrap Phoenix Dragon, demolish Beelze!

Lyra: No!

Awren: Yes…

Toru: Go Phoenix Soul!

Lyra: Seeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeect!

Sect: Uwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! (LP- 2600— 1100. He gets hit by the attack and lays unconscious on the floor after being shocked.) Urk… uh… ah… uh…

Lyra: No… Sect! Seeeeeeeeect! (Covers her mouth.) No… No… Please… (Starts crying.) Secty… (Turns to Toru and scowls.) How could you?! He was your friend! Toru…

Toru: (Widens his eyes.) Why…? Why did I…? (Covers his face with his hands.) Urgh… Why does it feel…

Lyra: Huh?

Toru: **Why did that feel so good?**

Lyra: Uh?! ("No… No this can't be happening… It's bad enough when Beelze takes control of Sect, so why… Why did Scrap Dragon have to take control of Toru… Why now of all times?")

Toru: **I feel strong… so very strong. There is nothing you can do to stop me now, Trishula and Great Poseidon Beetle can't save you… and since he's out cold, Sect certainly can't…**

Lyra: Toru… I'm scared… ("Daddy… Daddy… please help me…") (Falls to her hands and knees and looks at the floor, tears falling from her eyes.) ("What do I do…? Somebody help me… please…")

Sect: **Stand up… **(Draws. Lyra widens her eyes and looks up at him, skin is peeling of his face and he has bags under his eyes.)

Lyra: Huh?

Sect: **Stand up now before I force you to! This duel isn't over yet, so come on, get up before they knock you down further!**

Lyra: Sect…

Sect: **Not Sect… so to speak…**

Awren: So it's true, Sect and Toru _are _the same… They're psychic beast holders.

Lyra: (Looks at Awren.) Yeah…

Awren: I've created quite the situation for you. Toru's at 4000 life points but doesn't agree with your terms and thus isn't listening to a word you say… and Sect is in full Beezle state, so the dragon inside him has full control, meaning that not even _you_ can reach him.

Sect: **Shut up.**

Awren: Huh?

Sect: **The boy is unconscious, that's the only reason I'm here. Besides which, I'm in control of this duel. Listen, Koto girl.**

Lyra: Huh?

Sect: **You take a break this turn and leave it to me… unless you can still stand…**

Lyra: Huh? ("Beelze's right… I can't just sit here moping…") (Clenches her fists and slowly stands up.) ("I have to make my turn count.") (Draws.) It's my turn! And to start things off, I'm summoning out Caravan of the Ice Barrier! And with this troop comes a whole special ability that I'm about to show off to you now, you see, with this card, once a turn, I can return two Ice Barrier monsters from my grave to my deck and then we can all draw a card! (She, Awren, Toru and Sect draw.) And now that that's done, I'm revealing the trap card **Brionac's Awakening! **So, since I have Trishula on my field and Ice Barrier monsters in my hand whose levels are equal to six, I'm able to return Trishula to my extra deck and then send the monsters in my hand to the graveyard in order to bring out my ace monster! Come forth, Brionac, Dragon of the Ice Barrier! Since I activated this trap card, I'm also allowed to return Caravan of the Ice Barrier to my hand.

Awren: And now that you have a card in your hand…

Lyra: That's right, Brionac, Dragon of the Ice Barrier, use the energy of Caravan of the Ice Barrier and send Wattdragon packing!

Awren: Wattdragon's other ability activates, so since your monster's special ability was about to destroy my dragon, _it _can destroy another watt card on my field and negate its own destruction.

Lyra: Grrr…

Awren: I trust you're ending your turn now?

Lyra: Since there's nothing else I _can _do, yeah. ("the good thing about her destroying her **Wattplains** is that Wattpheasant can't deal extra damage to us… but I bet she has something else planned.")

Awren: Then it's my turn again! (Draws.) I summon Wattgiraffe in attack mode!

Lyra: ("But that monster's ability!")

Awren: Go, Wattpheasant, attack Sect Ijuin directly!

Sect: **Grrurgh… **(LP- 1100— 100.)

Awren: Since Wattpeasant removes from play a monster on your field when it attacks, Beelze will be banished to a different dimension for the time being, and since it will return at the end of the turn, its stats return to normal.

Sect: **Arrrrrgh!**

Lyra: Beelze, are you and Sect okay?

Sect: **We're fine! And don't worry about me, it's the boy you should be worried more about.**

Lyra: I know… I was just worried is all…

Awren: Are you two still paying attention? (Lyra and Sect look at her.) If you weren't, then I'll just have to make you! Wattgiraffe, attack Lyra directly!

Lyra: Huh?! Ah! (Gets headbutted by the giraffe and falls to the floor where she gets shocked by the electric plates.) Ahhhhhhhhhhh! (Falls to the floor.) Uh… (LP- 2100— 900.)

Sect: **Get up… don't let her strategy get to you!**

Lyra: (Breathes heavily but slowly manages to get up.) I'll be fine… thanks for worrying…

Awren: I think I'll end my turn there.

Toru: **My turn. **(Draws.)

Lyra: (Looks at Toru.) Toru, please reconsider who your friends are! Look, I know you can hear me, and though Beelze's controlling Sect at the moment, he's still here too. Listen, I know we have our rough times, but that's just life, you and I both know that, and it's because of our friends that we're able to move on and get through those times. So please, don't hate us when we wanna help.

Sect: (Looks at the wall.) ("So this is Scrap Dragon's vessel? He doesn't seem like much of a threat...")

Lyra: Please, Toru…

Toru: Ly… **Rrr…** ra…

Lyra: C'mon, I know you can feel our hearts.

Toru: Lyra…?

Lyra: Toru!

Toru: What happened? (Sect looks at him.) And what the heck is wrong with iguana boy?!

Lyra: It's a long story… But when Scrap Phoenix Dragon attacked him, Sect was rendered unconscious and Beelze took over. Then we both took a lot of damage from Awren's attacks.

Toru: I see… And there's no ay we can reach him?

Lyra: Unfortunately… no…

Toru: Damn it.

Lyra: Toru, please, you're the only one of us with 4000 points left, I beg you, don't take your anger out on Sect when his points are so low!

Toru: Don't worry. It'll be fine… (Looks and points at Awren.) I'm not falling for your tricks anymore, Awren, ya hear?! (Awren grits her teeth.) And to make sure of it, I'm summoning **Scrap Crawler**. With this card, if I have a Scrap monster on the field, I can take 1500 points of damage and each player can draw a card and I can summon a level five or monster from my deck ignoring its summoning conditions (LP- 4000— 2500.). Urgh… ("It's just a little, damage, shake it off so you can save your friends…") And with **Crawler's** ability, I'll bring out my Scrap Golem! (Everyone draws a card.)

Lyra: Right, and now that your Golem's out, you can select a monster from your graveyard and add it to one of our fields.

Toru: That's right, and I'm summoning Scrap Nova to Awren's field, the problem is, since I used Scrap Crawler's ability, I can't attack this turn, but that's fine. Your move, Sect.

Sect: **Didn't you know that my name is ****_Beelze_****?! **(Draws.) **Hehehe… Hahahahahahahaha!**

Awren, Lyra and Toru: Huh?

Sect: **You're all in for a treat, you know that?! Hehehehahahahaha, I summon the monster I just drew— Hell Grub!**

Lyra and Toru: What?!

Awren: Does that mean you're ditching Beelze?

Sect: **You couldn't be any more correct! Hearing you talk about a future full of despair was hilarious! I tune my level 8 Beelze, King of the Diabolic Dragons with my level 2 Hell Grub!**

Lyra: He's using Beelze for a synchro summon?!

Toru: Then it's going to be even stronger than before!

Sect: **Oh, trillion maggots writhing on the earth! Transform yourselves and bury the heavens! The world is in the palm of our hand… DOMINATE IT! I synchro summon Beelzeus of the Diabolic Dragons! Hahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! **(More of his skin flakes off as his new monster appears on the field.)

Toru: Sect! What the heck do you think you're doing?!

Sect: **Huh? **(Looks at Toru.)

Toru: Can't you see that you're not alone! Summoning that monster is hurting not just you but all four of us!

Sect: **Ly**…ra…? Lyra! **I activate Beelzeus' ability! Once a turn, I can target a monster that my opponent controls and change its attack points to 0, halving any battle damage that player takes from attacks! Wattdragon's attack points are reduced to 0! That monster's attack points are then added to a player on my team's life-points, and the player's points is my… Is…** Is… Lyra's! (Lyra LP- 4300. There is a flash of black light.)

Lyra: Se…ct…? Huh? (Looks at Sect) Sect!

Sect: **Urgh!** You're not alone, Misaki! **Feel the pain… **We can all **feel your pain**! That's why I was **forced**… to **evolve Beelze**… Ah! Urgh! Because we're friends!

Lyra: Seeeeeect!

Sect: **Argh! It hurts! Ah! Urrrrrgh! Ahhhh! B**e**e**l**z**e**u**s**… (Slowly puts his arm in front of him.) **a**t**t**a**c**k Awren directly!**

Awren: Aaaaaaaahhhh! (LP- 2300— 300.)

Sect: (Struggles to breathe.) **Urgh… Urgh… Urgh…** Arrrrrrrrrrghhhhhhhh!

Awren, Lyra and Toru: Sect!

Sect: Urgh… Argh… No… I can't lose control again… urgh… Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Argh! (Falls to his knees.) I end my turn! Lyra, hurry up and finish this duel before… before Beelze takes control completely! I know you can do it!

Lyra: Sect! (Looks at Awren.) Are you happy now, Awren? You've almost destroyed poor Sect!

Awren: I know! I'm sorry, it's just… I wanted… I so desperately wanted… to see my family again…

Lyra: Awren… (Looks at Sect.) Then I'll finish this! I draw! (Draws.) I summon Dance Princess of the Ice Barrier, and now she's going to attack your Wattdragon! ("This is for the best… for our team to move on, we have to defeat Awren… I'm sorry, Misaki… but I know your feelings are still with us… Thanks to her, we managed to evolve ourselves as a team, and I have to thank her for that… Even though she tried to destroy us, she only did that because she wanted to see her family again.") Go Crystal Shuriken!

Awren: Ahhhh! (LP- 300—0. She falls onto her back, unconscious. The planetary gear stops rotating.)

Toru: Misaki! (Runs over to her.)

Lyra: Secty! (Runs over to him.)

Sect: Uwaaaaaah!

Lyra: Come on special Koto clan technique, please work… (Touches Sect's shoulder.) Ah! ("I have to do it… I have to save him and seal Beelze…") Uwah! (Puts both hands on Sect's shoulders, finally manage to touch him.) C'mon, Sect… ("This has to work.") Freeze seal! (Her hands glow blue and the aura passes onto Sect.)

Sect: Urk… Ah! Uwah! L-L-Lyra…!

Lyra: Just hang in there okay, it's nearly over!

Sect: Okay, urk… ah… (His skin goes back to its normal state and the shadow miasma around him disappears, slowly returning him to normal.) Ly… ra… (Breathes slowly as he falls back into Lyra's arms.)

Lyra: (Breathes heavily.) Are you okay?

Sect: (Stands up.) Yeah… I'm worried about you, though…

Lyra: I'll be okay… Even though it's my first time using that technique for real… I'll be alright…

Sect: I hope so… I'm sorry… (Looks at the floor.)

Lyra: Hey, it's fine, I know you only wanted to help… It's okay now, we're safe…

Sect: Thank you…

Lyra: No… proble… (Collapses into Sect's arms.)

Sect: Heh, looks like I'm not the only one who's tired.

Lyra: Hehe… Thanks…

Sect: For saving you again?

Lyra: No…

Sect: Huh?

Lyra: For everything… (Stands up and then remembers Misaki and Toru.) Oh, right, Misaki!

Sect: Ah! Oh, yeah! (Looks at Toru.) Are you guys okay, Toru?

Toru: I'm alright… (Rests Awren on his arm.) But Misaki… (Lyra and Sect walk over to them.)

Lyra: (Checks Awren's pulse.) Her pulse still there… Awren, Awren can you hear me? Misaki?

Awren: (Slowly opens her eyes.) To…ru… Toru? Toru, Sect, Lyra?

Toru: We're here…

Awren: I'm so sorry… I'm so sorry I… I'm sorry for everything I've done.

Sect: Hey, we're okay now, aren't we?

Awren: Yeah, but… I tried to kill you…

Lyra: None of that matters…

Awren: Huh?

Lyra: You're our friend and a true member of Team Shining Storm, Misaki, and that means that you deserve a second chance. (Offers her hand to Misaki.) So c'mon, get back on your feet and we can help save the future!

Awren: Lyra… (Smiles and nods, taking Lyra's hand.) Thank you… All of you…

Toru: (Stands up.) Now then, what do you guys say we go and join up with the others?

Awren, Lyra and Sect: Right!

* * *

(Ride 13— End.)

* * *

AN 2: Bold text symbolises Beelze's possession over Sect


	15. Struggle to the Death- For the Future

AN: As always, the only things I own in this story is my OCs and cards in bold. Reviews are always appreciated. This is based off sub-only episodes.

* * *

**Ride 14- Antinomy VS Yusei- The Beginning of the End and the Struggle Towards the Future.**

* * *

Yusei How long does this road go on for?

Antinomy: Looks like we're almost there…

Yusei: Why are you helping us, Visor? Even though you scanned this place, how do you know so much about it?

Antinomy: I don't know. And I feel as though the answers I've been looking for are up ahead.

Yusei: At the planetary gear? Jack and Crow and Sect have both fought duellists at the planetary gears. That means…

Antinomy: There will be an enemy that we must also defeat. By defeating these enemies, the road to the sun gear will open and…

Yusei: You'll get the answers you've been looking for?

Antinomy: (Nods.) We're here! (They reach the gear and dismount their runners, walking over to the gear.)

Yusei: Where's our opponent? Where's the enemy we have to beat? (Antinomy looks at him, then as the lights start swirling, he looks back down. Lights come up from the gear, Yusei steps back.) What _is _this? (The lights dance around Antinomy.) It's dangerous! Step Back!

Antinomy: This is… (He collapses)

Yusei: (Runs to Antinomy, crouching down to him.) Hey! Visor, are you alright? Hey…

Antinomy: (Slowly pushes himself up) Everything… (He stands up, his back to Yusei.) I understand everything. (Turns to Yusei.) I remember the entire mission that was assigned to me.

Yusei: (Stands up.) Mission?

Antinomy: The enemy you must battle… (Removes his Visor.) is me!

Yusei: B-Bruno! It's you…?

Antinomy: My name is Antinomy. And I am the guardian of this Planetary Gear in the Divine Temple.

Yusei: Antinomy? A guardian of the Divine Temple? That's nonsense! You're our friend, you're Bruno…

Antinomy: You're wrong! I'm Antinomy, a member of Z-One's team! I won't let you proceed any further.

Yusei: _You're_ the enemy I have to defeat?

Antinomy: That's right! The reason I joined your team was to use your power to call the Divine Temple and then destroy New Domino City.

Yusei: You tricked us? (Clenches his fist.) The reason you hid your identity and helped us out so many times was to trick us and summon the Divine Temple?

Antinomy: That seems to be the outcome.

Yusei: The outcome?

Antinomy: In order to gain your full trust and join your team, Z-One erased all of my memories. The only one left was my mission to protect and help you.

Yusei: That means…

Antinomy: Until I arrived here, I thought that I was your ally and a member of Team 5D's. But now I remember everything.

Yusei: Bruno…

Antinomy: You fought well. Your power triggered the arrival of the Divine Temple. Only New Domino City's destruction remains. And then everything will end and the future will change!

Yusei: Why are you doing this? BRUNO!

* * *

(With Akiza, Crow and Sherry.)

Crow: Let's hurry up, Akiza!

Akiza: Right. (Their marks glow.) Huh? ("I have a bad feeling…")

* * *

(With Yusei and Antinomy.)

Antinomy: Unless you defeat me, you will not be able to stop the Planetary Gear or go to the Sun Gear. The only option you have left is to face me in a duel.

Yusei: Duel you?

Antinomy: If you don't defeat me, you can't proceed any further, meaning that you won't be able to save New Domino City. However, my mission is not to let you proceed.

Yusei: Why do we have to duel?

Antinomy: Just like how you can't betray your friends, I can't betray the mission given to me by Z-One.

Yusei: Is there any other way, Bruno?

Antinomy: I'm ANTINOMY! Now, let's duel, Yusei!

Yusei: That's right. I have to protect my friends and everyone else! Bruno! No, Antinomy! I came here to stop this threat! If there's an enemy standing in my way, then I'll defeat them, no matter who they are!

Antinomy: Good. If you're unsure about battling me, then you'll never defeat Z-ONE. (Puts his visor back on. They both then get on their runners.) Let's go, Yusei! (They accelerate and Speed World 2 activates, thrusting them into a portal to outer space.)

Yusei: What the…?

Antinomy: This is the death course suited to your demise. Look!

Yusei: (Turns, seeing the sun.) What _is_ that?

Antinomy: The loser will be swallowed by a black hole and vanish for all eternity!

Yusei: What?!

Antinomy: This duel doesn't end until one of us loses and vanishes. You can't escape unless you beat me! Here we go, Yusei Fudo!

Both: Let's duel! (Antinomy LP- 4000. Yusei LP- 4000. Yusei tries getting in front of Antinomy, but is blocked every time he tries. Fire then soars above Yusei's runner.)

Yusei: AAAAAAH! (He slows down so he can get through.)

Antinomy: The loser will be swallowed by the flames of the sun. the only way to escape is to win the duel!

Yusei: Grrr…

Antinomy: I'll go first! My turn! (Draws.) I summon Tech Genus Catapult Dragon! Due to its effect, once per turn, I can summon a level 3 or below tuner monster from my hand. The monster I choose to summon is Tech Genus Jet Falcon! Now, Level 3 Jet Falcon tunes Level 2 Catapult Dragon! Remove limiter level 5! Regulator open! Thruster warmup OK! Uplink all clear! I synchro summon Tech Genus Hyper Librarian! When Jet Falcon is used for a synchro summon, you take 500 points of damage.

Yusei: Ahhhhhh! (LP- 4000—3500. Flames gush up from the sun.) What? (Yusei accelerates to get away from the flames.) That was a close one.

Antinomy: Yusei! If you're having trouble already, then you'll be swallowed by the flames of the sun before the end of the duel!

Yusei: Tch.

Antinomy: I set one card face-down and end my turn. Why do you hesitate? You said that you would defeat any enemy that stood in your way!

Yusei: Defeat a friend… (Looks to one side.)

Antinomy: I told you! If you don't fight and defeat me, you can't move ahead _or_ save your friends! (Yusei and Antinomy drive parallel to each-other.) No matter what you say, you can't change how I feel about a former friend. (Points at Yusei.) That's your greatest strength _and _your greatest weakness!

Yusei: Bruno… (Antinomy rams his runner into Yusei.)

Antinomy: Show me how you duel!

Yusei: Here I go, then! (Flames erupt from around them.) My turn! (Draws.) I summon Junk Synchron! When a Junk monster is on my field, I can special summon Junk Servant from my hand! ("If he has a synchro monster on the field, he's definitely gonna try to Accel Synchro.") So I'll destroy if before he does! I tune my Level 3 Junk Synchron with my Level 4 Junk Servant! Anger that comes together to bring the spirit into a selfless warrior! Become the path its light shines upon! I synchro summon, Junk Berserker!

Antinomy: Due to Tech Genus Hyper Librarian's special ability, when either of us synchro summons a synchro monster, I get to draw a card from my deck. (Draws.)

Yusei: I activate Junk Berserker's ability! I can remove Junk Servant in my graveyard from play to lower your monster's attack points by the same amount as my monster's attack points! Junk Berserker, attack his Hyper Librarian!

Antinomy: Yusei, do you really think that such a weak strategy would work against me? I activate my trap card, Battle Stun Sonic! With it, your monster's attack is negated.

Yusei: Oh no, he blocked my attack!

Antinomy: And that's not all, Battle Stun Sonic also allows me to special summon a level 4 or below tuner monster from my hand. And the monster I choose to summon is my Tech Genus Cyber Magician!

Yusei: I set one card face-down and end my turn.

Antinomy: Your inner turmoil is putting the brakes on your duelling. That means that you won't be able to keep up with me!

Yusei: What?

Antinomy: My turn! (Draws.) I summon my Tech Genus Rush Rhino! And now, Level 1 Cyber Magician tunes Level 4 Rush Rhino! And now, by their bond, I synchro-summon Tech Genus Wonder Magician!

Yusei: It's his synchro-tuner.

Antinomy: Due to Hyper Librarian's ability, I now get to draw a card from my deck. (Draws. More flames erupt.)

Yusei: Bruno! (Antinomy smiles, and accelerates.) Amazing.

Antinomy: Yusei, watch! This is the true Accel Synchro!

Yusei: He's gonna do it? Level 5 Wonder Magician tunes with Level 5 Hyper Librarian! Behold now as infinite power is released and accelerates beyond dimensions! Go, Accel Synchro! I synchro summon, Tech Genus Blade Blaster!

Yusei: This vigour… So this is his Accel synchro. Why did you teach me how to Accel Synchro?

Antinomy: If I didn't, you wouldn't have won the WRGP. And in your battle against Aporia, that power called forth the Divine Temple. Yusei, your role is over.

Yusei: What? Are you serious?

Antinomy: Tech Genus Blade Blaster, attack Junk Berserker! Go, Shooting Blade!

Yusei: Argh! (LP- 3500—2700.)

Antinomy: When a synchro monster is destroyed, I can special summon this monster from my hand. I summon Tech Genus Metal Skeleton! And now, Metal Skeleton, attack Yusei directly!

Yusei: Araaaaaaaaaaahhhhh! (LP- 2700—1600.)

Antinomy: I set one card face-down and end my turn. (Yusei swerves a little.) Yusei! Your heart is disturbed! In your current state, not only will you fail to win this duel, but you'll also lose the duel against Z-One as well!

Yusei: Z-One? (Accelerates, breaking even with Antinomy again.) Bruno! Just who exactly _is _Z-One?

Antinomy: Z-One is the one trying to save the future planet from its destruction. It was in that very same future that I met Z-One. In that future, I was a pro turbo duellist. Just like you, I wanted everyone to know how great duelling was. I never questioned why it gave people hopes and dreams. However… I was banned from using my synchro monsters. I remembered how you used your synchro monsters to give hope to the people of the world, but then I found out that because of the use of synchros and Ener-D, the whole network surged out of control. We were in big trouble. And that was when the Meklord Emperors arrived. On that day, the world suddenly headed in the direction of its destruction. The next thing I knew, I was left all alone, questioning whether the use of synchros was correct or not. A Meklord Emperor then came in front of me and aimed its gun at me, I was ready to give up and end it all… but then… I _saw_ you. _You_ saved me… or so I thought… It was Z-One. He reached his hand out to me and I took it. _Z-One _was the one who saved me. Despite all of the hopelessness, Z-One kept fighting and holding onto hope. I felt so ashamed of myself. Us five survivors began experiments to save the destroyed world. The rest is just as Aporia explained. After spending so much time on those experiments, one by one, we eventually passed away. In order to save the world, Z-One needed our powers, but I knew that he could do it. To make this wish come true, me and one of our partners— Awren— became his servants. Other than Z-One, we all died. But like myself, they resurrected as his servants for the sake of the future.

Yusei: But it can't be, that would make Z-One…

Antinomy: That's right. Z-One was the last human on earth!

Yusei: No way!

Antinomy: Due to Aporia's three despairs, he was resurrected as his three personalities who controlled Yliaster. My mission was to protect you and have you grow up; the same mission was given to Awren… but she was chosen to protect Lyra Koto and Team Shining Storm.

Yusei: Then that makes Misaki and Awren…

Antinomy: One in the same. But I'm surprised that you've both evolved this much. And to think that I now have to crush you.

Yusei: So Lyra and I were nothing but _gears_ in a machine?

Antinomy: The divine temple has already appeared, and that means that New Domino City will _definitely_ be destroyed. There _will_ be a new future. I can't allow you to stop those plans!

Yusei: You're selfish! You guys not only tricked _me and Lyra_ but the _rest_ of Team 5D's and Team Shining Storm as well! Not only _that_, but you're sacrificing the world! Do you _really _think that there's hope in a future like that? … ANSWER ME! … WELL?

Antinomy: Just as your teams- 5D's and Shining Storm are connected by a strong bond, me, Z-One and our friends also formed a strong bond through despair. My promise to Z-One is my mission!

Yusei: So _that's_ how it is, _huh Bruno_?

Antinomy: I'm Antinomy.

Yusei: In _that_ case, for the sake of the future and my friends, I'll defeat you! Bruno, I mean, Antinomy! (Points at Antinomy.) My turn! (Draws.) I'll start by activating the Speed Spell- Angel Baton from my hand! When I have 2 or more Speed Counters, I get to draw two cards from my deck as long as I send one card in my hand to the graveyard! (Draws 2 cards and discards Stardust Xialong.) I'm then gonna summon out Unknown Synchron! I can summon him this way when you're the only one with monsters on the field! And now I'll tribute Unknown Synchron to summon out my Level 5 Salvage Warrior! When this monster is successfully tribute summoned, I can summon a tuner monster from my hand or graveyard! I think I'll go with the Junk Synchron in my graveyard! Now, Level 3 Junk Synchron, tune with Level 5 Salvage Warrior! Out of two come one, and from one comes great cosmic might! I Synchro Summon! Stardust Dragon!

Antinomy: You finally summoned Stardust Dragon.

Yusei: When Stardust Dragon is successfully synchro summoned, I can bring out Stardust Xialong from my graveyard! And now I activate the trap card, Graceful Revival! With it, I can summon a Level 2 or below monster from my graveyard, and the monster I'm choosing is Unknown Synchron! And now, my Level 1 Unknown Synchron tunes my Level 1 Xialong! Behold, as both power and speed surge towards each other and collide to create pure might! I synchro summon the Synchro-Tuner; Formula Synchron!

Antinomy: So you're going for an Accel Synchro.

Yusei: I activate Formula Synchron's effect! Once per turn, I can draw 1 monster from my deck. I won't be indecisive any more. In order to protect my friends, _this_ is my answer! (Draws.) I… Accel Synchro! Level 2 Formula Synchron tunes with Level 8 Stardust Dragon! (He accelerates.) Let the spirit of *_all_* duel monsters now spread its wings, and soar to new heights where it can be transformed! I Accel Synchro! Arise, Shooting Star Dragon!

Antinomy: _Now_ you're duelling seriously, Yusei!

Yusei: Antinomy, I'll overcome the limits and fight you with _everything _that I've got!

Antinomy: What?

Yusei: Shooting Star Dragon, attack Tech Genus Metal Skeleton!

Antinomy: Urk… Urgh! (LP- 4000—1800.)

Yusei: I set one card face-down and end my turn.

Antinomy: You're trying to overcome your limits, but all you did was even the score with me. It's too bad, because what you think is the limit isn't the _real_ limit.

Yusei: Whadya mean?

Antinomy: Accel synchro isn't the end. It's nothing more than a starting point!

Yusei: What?!

Antinomy: I'll show you something far beyond your knowledge! (Accelerates and draws.) My turn! I can summon this monster by lowering the attack points of a machine-type monster on the field by 1000! I summon Tech Genus Gear Zombie! Then, I summon Tech Genus Gear Fish! Level 1 Gear Zombie now tunes with Level 1 Drill Fish! Limiter Removal Level 2! Regulator open! Navigation all clear! I Synchro Summon Tech Genus Recipro Dragonfly! Due to Recipro Dragonfly's special ability, I can return one synchro monster to the extra deck in order to bring back the monsters that were originally used to summon it. So I now bring back Wonder Magician and Hyper Librarian!

Yusei: He returned an Accel Synchro monster to his extra deck?

Antinomy: I will now show you the evolution beyond Accel Synchro! (Accelerates.)

Yusei: What are you planning to do?

Antinomy: Set the stage that breaks the boundaries! Top Accel Synchro! (Accelerates.)

Yusei: WHAT?!

Antinomy: Yusei, watch! Level 5 Hyper Librarian tunes with Level 2 Recipro Dragonfly and Level 5 Wonder Magician! Infinite power, break through time and space to open the pathway to a new world! Now, you're finished! I bring forth my strongest monster! Go, Delta Accel Synchro! (The sun explodes.)

Yusei: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Antinomy: I Delta Accel Synchro! Tech Genus Halberd Cannon!

Yusei: What _is_ this?

Antinomy: Yusei! Did you see that? I synchro summoned with three synchro monsters. This is the Synchro Summon beyond Accel Synchro! This is the _DELTA ACCEL SYNCHRO_! (Clenches his fist.)

Yusei: _Delta Accel Synchro_?

Antinomy: A black hole that swallows all light is about to form. (Yusei looks over his shoulder.) It swallows and erases everything. This is the end of everything. And that means that _your_ world is coming to an end! (Yusei looks forwards.) Tech Genus Halberd Cannon, attack Shooting Star Dragon!

Yusei: I activate Shooting Star Dragon's special ability! During your turn, I can remove it from play to avoid one of your attacks!

Antinomy: Are you so sure about that? Bring it back Halberd Cannon!

Yusei: What's going on?

Antinomy: When a monster you control leaves the field due to a card effect, Halberd Cannon negates that card's effect and takes 800 points from your monster's attack points. Even Shooting Star Dragon can't escape from the Delta Accel Synchro and my Halberd Cannon. There's no escape for you now! Vanish forever, Shooting Star Dragon!

Yusei: I activate my continuous trap, Enduring Soul! And with it, Shooting Star Dragon can't be destroyed in battle!

Antinomy: You think that'll stop me and Halberd Cannon, Yusei? After all, you still take battle damage.

Yusei: Urk… (Shields his eyes. LP- 1600—100.) Because Shooting Star Dragon used the effect of Enduring Soul, it now loses 800 attack points.

Antinomy: Yusei, you only have 100 life-points left. By surpassing my limits, this is the difference in our power. You can't defeat me! I end my turn.

* * *

(With Akiza, Crow and Sherry- Akiza and Crow's marks glow.)

Akiza: Yusei's still fighting.

Crow: Just who _is _his opponent?

Sherry: Yusei…

* * *

(With Jack, Luna and Leo- Their marks glow.)

All: Huh?

Luna: I hope Yusei's okay…

Leo: Of course he is! Yusei'll definitely pull through…

Jack: Yeah. No matter what, he'll definitely win his duel!

* * *

(With Team Shining Storm and Awren. Lyra's mark glows.)

Sect: Yusei…

Toru: What're _you _looking so upset about, Ijuin?

Sect: Just… What if Yusei's opponent's too strong for him to beat? He promised me that he'd win his battle and that we'd duel in the finals! I don't want him to lose and die, Ant!

Lyra: Sect.

Sect: Huh?

Lyra: You believe that Yusei's strong, right?

Sect: Yeah… He's the best that there is…

Lyra: Then you know that he'll win his duel.

Sect: Yeah. I guess you're right.

Awren: You and Yusei are very close, aren't you, Sect?

Sect: Huh? Yeah, he's my big bro, Awren… err Misaki… Which is it again?

Awren: You can call me Misaki, I don't mind.

Sect: Thanks.

Toru: Yusei's a tough guy, he'll come through.

Awren: Yeah. ("It just depends how easy Antinomy goes on him… I can hear his heart crying out for Yusei to wind. But we also had a duty to protect Z-One…")

* * *

(With Yusei and Antinomy- Yusei Draws.)

Yusei: It's my turn! I summon Sonic Chick in defence mode! Sonic Chick can't be destroyed by a monster with 1900 or more attack points!

Antinomy: That's pointless!

Yusei: What?

Antinomy: Due to Halberd Cannon's ability, your monster summoning is negated and destroyed. It can use this effect as many times as the amount of monsters used to summon it.

Yusei: It can negate summonings?

Antinomy: Go, Close Summon!

Yusei: That monster is powerful. Even if I summon any new monsters, they'll just be destroyed. There's really nothing I can do.

Antinomy: The only thing you can do is switch Shooting Star Dragon to defence mode. But if you do that, Enduring Soul can't prevent it from being destroyed. So, what will you do, Yusei?

Yusei: Tch. I set one card face-down and end my turn!

Antinomy: So, you left Shooting Star Dragon in attack mode. That means that your set card can reduce or negate damage. That's what I would usually think. But since I'm dealing with you… You must have anticipated that I would think that. That's why that card could be a bluff to prevent me from attacking. Heh. My turn! (Draws.) Cheap tricks won't work against me! I activate my trap card, Magnetic Storm! This card destroys one spell or trap card on your field, and you can't negate this card's effect. I'll destroy your set card! Revenge Return, huh? When a monster you control is destroyed in battle, it lets you draw a card. I knew it was a bluff. Yusei, you have 100 life-points left. This is the end! Tech Genus Halberd Cannon, attack Shooting Star Dragon!

Yusei: I activate Shooting Star Dragon's special ability! Once per turn, I can remove it from play to negate an attack!

Antinomy: That's pointless. You can't escape Halberd Cannon! You don't know when to give up! This is the end, Yusei! Halberd Cannon, attack Shooting Star Dragon and end this duel!

Yusei: I don't think so! I activate Devoted Gardna's ability in my hand! When you attack a monsters with less than 1000 attack points, by sending this card in my hand to the graveyard, I take 0 damage! And then Enduring Soul's effect activates, with it, Shooting Star Dragon's destruction is negated and it loses 800 attack points!

Antinomy: Hmph. ("I see. In order to activate Devoted Gardna's ability, Yusei _wanted _me to lower Shooting Star Dragon's attack points to 900. Very impressive, Yusei. It seems as though I was right about you. However… Your Life Points and Shooting Star Dragon's attack points are both 100. You have no cards in your hand, so what will you do?")

Yusei: ("There's no doubt that Antinomy's strong. This is the power of his Delta Accel Synchro. He knows my strategies all too well. If things don't change, I won't be able to do anything.") (Asteroids appear.) Huh? (He looks behind him, seeing a black hole.) What? A black hole?!

Antinomy: This will definitely be our last battle field. (Yusei looks ahead.) You will lose and that black hole will swallow you. I end my turn.

Yusei: ("So this is the death that Sherry told me about.")

Antinomy: Yusei! You can't change the future.

Yusei: That's not true! I came here to change my destiny and the future! Everyone believes that I can, so I… (Brandishes his arm and his mark glows.) I will defeat you and open up a new path! Let's go, Shooting Star Dragon!

* * *

(With Akiza, Crow and Sherry. Crow and Akiza's marks glow.)

Crow: Yusei!

Akiza: Do your best!

* * *

(With Jack, Luna and Leo- their marks glow.)

Luna: No matter what happens…

Leo: You must…

Jack: Come to us, Yusei.

* * *

(With Team Shining Storm and Awren- Lyra's marks glow.)

Toru: For the sake of the future…

Lyra: For the sake of us; your friends and everyone else…

Sect: You have to keep moving forward, Bro!

* * *

(With Yusei and Antinomy.)

Yusei: I'll never give up! (Draws.) My turn! I activate the Speed Spell- Angel Baton from my hand! When I have 2 or more Speed Counters, I draw two cards from my deck, and then I send one card in my hand to the graveyard. (Draws 2 cards.) I send Necro Defender to the graveyard and use Wild Heart's effect to call him to the field! I can summon Wild Heart this way when I send a monster in my hand to the graveyard.

Antinomy: What's the point in summoning a monster with 1000 attack points? Unless! I see, nice idea, Yusei. Wild Heart has two effects. The first allows it to attack me directly and then destroy itself. The other summons it when another card destroys it. And Shooting Star Dragon negates and destroys effects that destroy cards.

Yusei: So, if Shooting Star Dragon negates wild Heart's self-destruction and destroys itself, Wild Heart then resurrects and can attack you directly, creating an infinite loop combo.

Antinomy: Despite this dire situation, you've created an impressive combo. But did you _really_ think I'd let you _do_ that? I activate Halberd Cannon's special ability! Wild Heart's summoning is negated! Go, Close Summon!

Yusei: Tch. If Wild Heart isn't summoned, its effect can't activate.

Antinomy: You've run out of options.

Yusei: I'm just getting started! I activate a trap from my graveyard! Revenge Return!

Antinomy: It's the card I destroyed before. I see.

Yusei: Revenge Return has an effect that can activate in the graveyard. By removing it from play, I can special summon a monster sent to the graveyard by an effect this turn. I remove Revenge Return from play and bring back Wild Heart!

Antinomy: It's pointless! Halberd Cannon's effect activates again, negating Wild Heart's summon one more time! Go, Close Summon! This effect can be used the same number of times as the monsters used to synchro summon it.

Yusei: So, Halberd Cannon can use this effect three times, and you just used up it for the last time!

Antinomy: That's right. But you have no cards in your hand or any spells and traps on your field. What more can you do?

Yusei: It's true that I don't have a monster that can surpass Accel Synchro, like your Delta Accel Synchro. But you taught me that as long as I believe in my potential, I can overcome my limits! To challenge my limits!

Antinomy: Huh?

Yusei: I activate Speed World 2's effect. With it, I can remove 7 Speed Counters to draw a card from my deck! This card is the light of my hope! (Draws.) ("It's here!") I summon Balance Blaster! Now I have all the cards I need to win! I remove Necro Defender in my graveyard from play to activate its effect! I now take 0 damage. And due to Enduring Soul's effect, Shooting Star Dragon isn't destroyed!

Antinomy: Shooting Star Dragon has 100 attack points. If it attacks my Halberd Cannon which has 4000 attack points, I won't take any damage and my monster won't be destroyed. The battle will be pointless.

Yusei: You're forgetting the effects of my Enduring Soul and Balance Blaster.

Antinomy: Enduring Soul prevents a monster from being destroyed in battle and lowers its attack points by 800. But Shooting Star Dragon has 100 attack points. You can't decrease it by 800.

Yusei: Are you so sure about that?

Antinomy: Huh?

Yusei: With Balance Blaster, Shooting Star Dragon's attack points stay the same, and the amount its attack points should have been changed by is dealt to you as damage. In other words, if Shooting Star Dragon attacks Halberd Cannon, _you_ take 800 points of damage.

Antinomy: 800…

Yusei: And Shooting Star Dragon can attack multiple times! (Pulls even with Antinomy.) Shooting Star Dragon's effect activates! I check the top 5 cards of my deck, and it can attack once for every tuner monster that I find.

Antinomy: I have 1800 life points. If you attack me three times, my life-points will be reduced to 0. But that will only happen if you draw 3 tuner monsters among five cards. It's a miracle that you can even try this, but you think you can actually surpass it?

Yusei: I _will_ surpass it! I'll surpass my potential and ALL OF MY LIMITS! The first card! (Draws.) The tuner monster, Turbo Synchron! The second card! (Draws- Scrap-Iron Scarecrow.) The third card! (Draws.) The tuner monster, Nitro Synchron! The fourth card! (Draws- Shield Wing. The black hole makes a banging noise.)

Antinomy: Yusei! We'll soon be trapped in the black hole's gravitational field. (They both look behind them.) If we enter the accretion disc's Schwarzschild radius, even light can't escape. If the next card you draw isn't a tuner monster, you will turn into particles and disappear from existence!

Yusei: Huh?! This is the end… (Closes his eyes.) The fifth card! (Draws- Hyper Synchron, then opens his eyes) All right! This is my third tuner, Hyper Synchron!

Antinomy: Impossible! You can attack three times?

Yusei: Shooting Start Dragon, attack Halberd Cannon! Go, Stardust Mirage! Go!

Antinomy: This is your…

Yusei: That's right! You taught me the power to surpass my limits!

Antinomy: Yusei… Ahhhhhhhhhh! (LP- 1800—0. The part of his visor covering his left eye cracks off and his runner begins to smoke, causing him to flip over.)

Yusei: (Looks back.) ANTINOMY! (The black hole swallows him and Antinomy.) This is the black hole where no light can enter…! (Slows down to Antinomy's speed.) Are you all right, Antinomy?!

Antinomy: (Smiles at Yusei) Yusei… You showed me… your evolution. Yusei! Save the world!

Yusei: What?

Antinomy: I want you to save the world and save Z-One as well!

Yusei: Whadya mean? Weren't you duelling me just now because the future's gonna be destroyed?!

Antinomy: In the short time I spent with you guys, you showed me over and over again that you could overcome the walls of impossibility! And the moment I got my memories back, I decided that I would believe in your evolution, Yusei!

Yusei: My evolution?

Antinomy: (Part of his runner breaks off.) I know you can do it! If it's you, Yusei, I'm certain that you can surpass your limitations! That's why I duelled you- so that I could guide you towards learning this new power! The Delta Accel Synchro! Yusei, I'm certain that you'll find your own way to achieve this new power!

Yusei: That's what you wanted to show me from the start…?

Antinomy: (Lowers his head.) I ended up meeting you under such circumstances… And because of that, I never got to know you as a true friend would.

Yusei: Antinomy! No, Bruno! (Antinomy looks up.) You're one of us, a member of Team 5D's… And you're my friend, Bruno! (Puts his left hand to his heart and extends it as a fist to Antinomy.)

Antinomy: A friend…? Do you really see me as a friend, Yusei? (Yusei Nods.) Your friend, huh…? (Closes his eyes.) I loved being around you all and watching you fight alongside everyone. (Opens his eyes.) During that time, I felt your infinite strength and potential!

Yusei: Bruno… (Antinomy's wheel starts to crackle and smoke more, slowing down. Yusei holds his hand out to Antinomy.) Bruno! Jump over to me! Hurry!

Antinomy: That would be useless. It's like I told you before. the only way for us to reach the end of this course is for one of us to be destroyed. (His runner slows down more.)

Yusei: Bruno!

Antinomy: The short time I spent with you guys was really fun.

Yusei: Bruno…!

Antinomy: (Presses a button on his runner's console and then breaks even with Yusei, he gets behind Yusei's runner.)

Yusei: Bruno, what're you doing?!

Antinomy: Yusei, you're my hope! Grab the light beyond Accel Synchro! Grab the light and open up the door to the future! GO! YUSEI! (Accelerates and pushes Yusei out of the black hole. His runner cracks with electricity as sparks surround him.)

Yusei: Bruno!

Antinomy: ("Yusei…") (He slips behind.)

Yusei: BRUNO!

* * *

(Planetary gear- the portal Yusei and Antinomy went through opens and Yusei rides through it, falling off his runner which skids, and then rolls into the centre of the room. The gear stops rotating. Yusei pushes himself up and notices Antinomy's visor.)

Yusei: (Clenches his fist and starts to tear up.) Bruno… BRUNO!

* * *

(Ride 14- End.)


	16. The Last Man Alive- Z-One

AN: Another chapter based of Japanese episodes. As always, I only own my OCs (Lyra, Aura, Saph and Sect) as well as Misaki's android form's other names- Venus and Awren. I hope you enjoy and reviwes and always appreciated.

* * *

**Ride 15- The Last Human, Z-One— A Hope Bound for the Future**

* * *

(At the main gear. Team Shining Storm wait for Yusei with Akiza, Crow, Jack, Luna, Leo and Sherry. The door opens.)

Akiza: The door!

Jack: Yes, Yusei stopped the final gear! (Yusei enters on his runner.)

Leo and Sect: It's Yusei!

Luna: Yusei!

Crow: Yusei! (Yusei removes his helmet.)

Yusei: Is everyone safe?

Akiza: Yeah.

Leo and Sect: Yusei, take a look at this! (They show Yusei their marks.)

Yusei: Those marks.

Leo: I'm the seventh signer!

Sect: Yeah, and I unlocked a new card!

Toru: They're on par with the rest of us now.

Jack: You should have seen it, Yusei. Leo's duelling, I mean.

Luna: We wouldn't have been able to stop the planetary gear without him being there.

Leo: (Blushes.) C'mon, don't you think you're over-exaggerating a little?

Yusei: (Puts a hand on Leo's shoulder.) You did really well, Leo.

Leo: Thanks, Yusei.

Yusei: And Sect, does that mean that you evolved too?

Toru: He did man, but you shoulda witnessed his power. It was bright but at the same time…

Sect: I still haven't been able to control the full front of Beelze's power, but I mean, it still let me used its strength, right?

Lyra: You were awesome, Sect.

Sect: Thanks, Lyzy.

Yusei: (Notices Sherry.) Sherry…

Sherry: I've decided to fight alongside you guys.

Yusei: (There's a moment of silence.) I see. I understand.

Akiza: Erm… Yusei… where's Visor gone?

Yusei: (Looks down.) He's not here. He was protecting the planetary gear.

Awren: Let me guess, it was Bruno…

Yusei: Yeah… Wait, Misaki?

Awren: Yes. Though my true identity is Awren, I wouldn't have made it here without the rest of my team.

Crow: Hold on a sec. Visor was really Bruno?

Yusei: He was.

Awren: Bruno's real identity was Antinomy, just like how my real name is Awren. Like Aporia, Z-One sent us both to this time to change the future.

Jack: So, you were both made by Z-One?!

Luna: Then you mean, you guys were our enemies?

Yusei: That's not true! It's true that you were both sent here by Z-One to fulfil your missions, but the feelings that Bruno had while fighting alongside us were real! And that's why Bruno taught me how to fight against him!

Lyra: A new power to fight against Z-One? Misaki taught me a similar thing just now, Yusei. I can't wait to show you.

Jack: A new power?

Yusei: (Nods.) Delta Accel Synchro.

Lyra: (Nods.) Omega Accel Synchro.

Leo: Delta Accel Synchro?

Luna: Omega Accel Synchro?

Yusei: He gave up his own life to protect me.

All: Huh?

Awren: Then… Bruno…?

Yusei: Left the future in our hands…

Akiza and Crow: Bruno… (Crow clenches his fist.)

Crow: I'll make him pay! How dare he use Bruno to guard the Planetary Gear!

Toru: Yeah! And the same goes for my Misaki!

Jack: Sherry, Z-One's up ahead, right?

Sherry: Yes.

Jack: Then let's go, Yusei! We have to avenge Bruno. I won't just stand here after he used one of our friends as a shield!

Yusei: Yeah. Let's go! To Z-One! (They all get on their runners and go through the door.)

* * *

(Main Gear.)

Z-One: So, you're finally here… Team 5D's… (Team 5D's, Team Shining Storm and Sherry enter.)

Luna: What is this place?

Leo: It's full of junk.

Z-One: Welcome… Team 5D's…

Yusei: This way! (Rides over to where Z-One is, the others follow him. They stop as soon as they reach the stone tablets and dismount.) Z-One!

Jack: So, you finally show yourself?!

Lyra: Wait… _That'_s Z-One?

Sect: It's the same guy we say in that different dimension thingy!

Leo and Luna: Huh?

Z-One: I saw your duels. Team 5D's, you fought well. And I see that you have a new ally…

Sherry: I won't look at my past anymore! I'll only look towards the future!

Z-One: And you… Awren?

Awren: I'll continue to fight for the people I love. My friends, my team and Toru taught me that. It's true that the past can define who we are, but I want to continue looking forwards to the future with my friends!

Toru: And for the sake of that future, (points at Z-One.) we'll eliminate you!

Crow: We won't let you destroy New Domino City!

Yusei: I promised Bruno that we would save the future! (Clenches his fist.)

Z-One: Don't you mean _Antinomy_? What exactly is it that you think you can do? The synchro summoning that you used was what led this world to its destruction. Lyra Koto, Yusei Fudo, if there was no synchro summoning, the Ener-D that Yusei's father invented wouldn't have gone out of control. Humanity wouldn't have perished. Ener-D and synchro summoning led the future down a road of destruction and despair. In order to change that future, I caused Zero Reverse to destroy the Ener-D reactor, which was the source of the problem. I also sent Paradox to destroy the reason for everything – Duel Monsters.

Yusei: Paradox? The guy that duelled Jaden, Yugi and me? That was _your_ doing _too_?

Z-One: My plan that used Aporia, Antinomy and Awren is about to be fulfilled. By dropping the Divine Temple on New Domino City, both the city and Ener-D will be destroyed.

Lyra: ("Misaki… The feeling of being used, I can see it in her eyes. And I know it all too well…") That's why you erased Bruno and Misaki's memories and sent them to us. You didn't have the right to do that!

Yusei: Because of you, Bruno…

Lyra and Yusei: I'll stop The Divine Temple! (Point at Z-One.)

Yusei: We live in this city! Bruno lived in this city! We won't let you destroy it!

Z-One: Fine. Then defeat me in a duel. My life is linked to the main gear that powers the Divine Temple. If you don't defeat me in a duel that gear will not stop.

Lyra: We'll both take you on Z-One! (She and Yusei run a few steps towards Z-One.

Aporia: Hold on, Yusei Fudo, Lyra Koto. (Enters and stands to the side of Yusei and Lyra, crackling with electricity.)

Yusei: Aporia!

Leo and Luna: Huh?

Jack: You're _alive_?

Aporia: Z-One. I'll be your opponent. (Puts his hand to his heart.)

Lyra and Yusei: What?

All: Why?

Awren: Why Aporia?

Aporia: We survived together in the apocalyptic future, so it's my duty as his friend.

Leo: Duty? Whadya mean?

Aporia: By duelling you, I discovered an answer.

Sect: An answer?

Aporia: why did I continue to live when I suffered so much despair? I lost my parents… and my girlfriend… I was so alone in the world. Even though I suffered so many despairs, I kept walking. It's because… even though I suffered despair, I never lost hope.

All: Huh?

Aporia: That's right. I was searching for hope. That's why I was able to keep walking. Because I believed that within despair, there was still hope! I realised that when I duelled you.

Yusei: Huh?

Aporia: Z-One, I want you to remember the hope that you had for Team 5D's and Team Shining Storm!

Akiza: Z-One had hope for us?

Aporia: In order to complete the circuit and make The Divine Temple appear, you sent me to New Domino City. In order to protect the circuit, you sent Antinomy and Awren to help Team 5D's and Team Shining Storm grow. But why did you erase their memories? Because it would hinder you plans. They've evolved so much that they're now trying to stop The Divine Temple. Maybe this evolution was what you were hoping for!

Crow: Z-One wanted us to evolve?

Aporia: 5D's and Shining Storm may be able to evolve far enough to change the future of humanity. Since that's what you thought, (points at Z-One.) you sent Antinomy to Yusei and Awren to Lyra. You entrusted your final hope to humanity's potential! So why are you trying to destroy them when they've evolved and can now be entrusted with the future? (Clenches his fist.) Z-One!

Z-One: Hope is an illusion.

Aporia: But you held on to hope. I want you to remember that! (Points at Z-One, before wobbling slightly.)

Leo: Aporia!

Aporia: (Manages to regain his footing. He activates his duel disk.) Let's duel, Z-One!

Leo: But your body is… (Aporia looks at him.) Ah…

Aporia: Kid, I saw hope in you.

Leo: Huh?

Aporia: I learned that your growth and your bond with Team 5D's were the hope I was looking for. As long as there is hope, I can fight!

Leo: But…

Jack: Let him duel! (The twins look at him.) This is his decision.

Z-One: You really want to duel me? …Then it can't be helped. I'll get rid of you first, Aporia. (Something beneath the junk glows and explodes, knocking Team 5D's, Team Shining Storm and Sherry towards the duel runners on top of a pile of junk. When both teams and Sherry stand up, Z-One is fitted with a duel disk.)

Luna: What's happening? (The tablets that surrounded the teams come together as one and slot into the deck holder, turning into cards as they do so.)

Lyra: _That's_ Z-One's deck?

Crow: It's huge!

Aporia: All of you, watch. This is Z-One's power!

Z-One and Aporia: (Draw 5 cards.) Let's duel!

Aporia: I'll go first, it's my turn! (Draws.) I summon Grand Core! I then activate the Chaos Bloom spell card from my hand. When there are no cards with the same name in my graveyard, I can destroy a monster with 1000 or fewer attack points, and the monster that I choose to destroy is Grand Core! When a card effect that destroys Grand Core is activated, I can summon Meklord Emperor Granel Infinity, Granel Top, Granel Attack, Granel Guard and Granel Carrier from my deck, hand and graveyard. And now they combine to form Meklord Emperor Granel! Meklord Emperor Granel's attack points are equal to my life-points.

Leo: Meklord Emperor Granel!

Luna: 4000 attack points!

Crow: He summoned Meklord Emperor Granel on his very first turn!

Lyra and Yusei: ("He already summoned Granel. That means that Z-One is a powerful foe.")

Aporia: I set one card face-down and end my turn! (Double Tribute)

Z-One: Meklord Emperor Granel… Aporia, you know how strong I am. Do you really think you can beat me with such a weak card?

Sect: He's calling Granel a "weak card".

Akiza: What monster is he going to summon?

Z-One: My turn. I draw. (Draws.) I summon Time Angel.

Luna: 0 attack points?

Leo: He said Granel was a weak card, but he played a monster with 0 attack points.

Z-One: Time Angel, attack Meklord Emperor Granel.

Crow: But if he attacks with Time Angel, then he'll lose 4000 life points _and_ the duel!

Aporia: Take it on, Granel!

Z-One: From my hand, I activate the trap card, Foolish Decision.

Toru: What?

Jack: A trap from his hand?

Sherry: And without any requirements?

Z-One: I take 0 battle damage.

Crow: He defended himself. (Yusei nods.)

Z-One: When Time Angel is destroyed by battle, all monsters on the field return to their owners' hands.

Lyra: What?

Leo: Granel returned to his hand.

Yusei: And since he doesn't have Grand Core, summoning it again will take at least five turns. It's almost as if he's sealed Granel away.

Z-One: Next, from my hand, I activate the trap, Magician's Adage.

Luna: From his hand again!

Akiza: A trap!

Z-One: For every card returned to your hand by a card effect, you take 300 points of damage! And since 5 cards were just returned to you, you lose 1500 Life Points.

Aporia: (Gets blasted into a pile of junk, falling on his face.) Aaaaaaaahhhhh! (LP- 4000—2500.)

Leo: Aporia! (Runs down the pile of junk a little.

Aporia: (Gets up.) I'm fine. This amount of damage isn't enough to stop me from fighting. You gave me hope!

Leo: Huh?

Yusei: Aporia…

Z-One: Hope… I set one card face-down and end my turn. (Nonexistence)

Aporia: Grrr… My turn! (Draws.) I summon Wise Core. I activate the spell card Chaos Blast from my hand. I send 3 cards in my deck to the graveyard so that I can destroy one Level 4 or below monster on the field, (Discards 3 cards from the top of his deck.) and the monster that I choose to destroy is Wise Core. And when an effect that destroys Wise Core is activated, I can summon Meklord Emperor Wisel Infinity, Wisel Top, Wisel Attack, Wisel Guard, and Wisel Carrier from my hand, deck or graveyard. And they now combine to form Meklord Emperor Wisel!

Jack: It's Meklord Emperor Wisel this time!

Aporia: Meklord Emperor Wisel, attack Z-One directly!

Leo: Yeah, he can do it!

Lyra: No…

Z-One: I activate the trap card, Empress' Staff from my hand.

Sect: _Another _trap from his hand? That's so unfair!

Yusei: A trap usually activates a turn after it's set.

Lyra: But he can activate them from his hand.

Toru: We can't appreciate his strategy!

Z-One: When there are no monsters on my field, your monster's attack is negated, and the battle phase ends. And as an added bonus, you take 500 points of damage.

Aporia: (Gets blasted from above. LP- 2500—2000. He falls to his knees and then collapses.)

All: Aporia!

Z-One: Let's end this duel. There is no hope for the future. There is only despair. Aporia, you know that all too well. If we continue, it will only deepen your despair. You cannot defeat me. (Aporia stands up slowly.)

Aporia: I'm not done. Urk. This duel has only just begun. I set one card face-down and end my turn. (High Rate Draw)

Z-One: You still want to fight? Well then, it can't be helped. I will show you what true despair is. My turn. (Draws) I activate the continuous trap card- Nonexistence. When there are no monsters on my field, I can summon a Level 10 or above monster without a tribute, and its attack points become 0.

Crow: What?

Sect: A Level 10 or above monster?

Z-One: Appear, Metaion, the Timelord.

Aporia: So, Metaion the Timelord has appeared. It's your ace monster! (Points at Z-One.)

Luna: That's Z-One's ace monster?

Lyra: An ace monster with 0 attack points?

Yusei: What effects does it have?

Z-One: Metaion, the Timelord, attack Meklord Emperor Wisel. Metaion isn't destroyed and all battle damage is reduced to 0.

Leo: He cancelled the damage!?

Z-One: At the end of the battle phase where Metaion has attacked, all monsters on the field return to your hand, and you take 300 points of damage for each one. (Aporia reluctantly returns Meklord Emperor Wisel to his hand.)

Crow: What?

Aporia: Huh? (Gets blasted and is sent flying.) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! (LP- 2000—500.)

Jack: Aporia!

Crow: Since it can't be destroyed by battle, you can only destroy it with spells and traps.

Aporia: No. Metaion the Timelord… can't be destroyed.

Lyra: Then how do you get rid of it?

Z-One: Metaion the Timelord is an omnipotent god, no-one can defeat it.

Yusei and Lyra: Huh?

Aporia: But I won't lose.

All: Huh? (They look at Aporia as he stands up and walks forward a few steps.)

Aporia: As long as I have hope! It's my turn! (Draws- Afterglow.) ("It's here! As long as I have this card, I can still fight. I can use this card of hope to create a miracle.") I summon Sky Core!

Yusei: He's planning to summon Meklord Emperor Skiel!

Lyra: ("But even if he attacks Metaion with his Meklord Emperor, it'll be returned to his hand and he'll lose the rest of his life-points. If he takes another 1500 points of damage, it's all gonna be over. What're you gonna do, Aporia?")

Aporia: ("Everything rests on this turn.") I activate the trap card, Double Tribute. When I summon a monster, that monster and _your_ monster are both destroyed!

Z-One: Metaion the Timelord can't be destroyed. So only Sky Core is sent to the graveyard.

Aporia: When Sky Core is destroyed by a card effect, I can summon Meklord Emperor Skiel Infinity, Skiel Top, Skiel Attack, Skiel Guard and Skiel Carrier from my deck, hand and graveyard! Now combine to create Meklord Emperor Skiel! Skiel's attack and defence points are equal to the sum of its parts which are currently 2200.

Leo: Meklord Emperor Skiel!

Awren: He's managed to successfully summon all three Meklord Emperors in just three turns.

Jack: It's impressive how he's able to masterfully control the Meklord Emperors like that.

Yusei: But Metaion still can't be destroyed, so how does he plan on getting rid of it?

Z-One: You still don't understand that summoning your Meklord Emperors only deepens your despair.

Aporia: I won't despair, because Team 5D's gave me hope. I activate the trap card, High Rate Draw! With it, all of my monster cards on the field are destroyed, and I draw one card for every two monsters that were destroyed by this effect!

Yusei: What?!

Leo and Sect: He destroyed his own monster!?

Aporia: Five cards formed Meklord Emperor Skiel. Therefore, I'm able to draw two cards. ("The fate of this match depends on _this_ draw. As long as I get that card, there's still hope. And I can also make Z-One remember the faith that he put in everyone watching this duel!") I draw! (Draws 2 cards and fans them out.) ("This is it! This card… will lead to the hope I have being put to use!") I activate the Future Destruction spell card from my hand. For every card in my hand that I send to the graveyard, I can discard the same number of cards from my deck to the graveyard.

Jack: What?

Toru: He's discarding cards from his hand to the graveyard and getting rid of the same amount from his deck?

Leo: How many cards are in Aporia's hand right now?

Lyra: 12 cards. And the same goes for his deck.

Sect: _Only_ _12_? That means his deck'll be emptied out!

Crow: What's he _thinking_?

Aporia: I'm going to destroy my deck!

Yusei and Lyra: WHAT?!

Aporia: Watch, Yusei. This is the hope that you all gave me. (Sends cards in his deck to the graveyard, individually.)

Leo: Why are you doing this? You're usually supposed to destroy your opponent's deck, right?

Akiza: Yeah, if your opponent's deck has no cards left, they can no longer draw. And _that's_ called deck destruction.

Leo: But then _why_ would he destroy his own deck?

Lyra: It's an unthinkable strategy. But then that also means that Aporia must be aiming for something.

Leo: But what?

Lyra: If Aporia intended to destroy his own deck right from the start, then his strategy makes sense to me.

Sect: _What_ strategy?

Crow: Yeah. (Folds his arms.) Meklord Emperors are summoned as five different parts. It's an excellent monster if you want to decrease the number of cards in your deck.

Yusei: That's not all. Aporia also used Mataion the Timelord's ability in order to return his Meklord Emperors to his hand in order to increase the number of cards he was holding. By doing so, he was able to use Future Destruction's effect to instantly decrease the number of cards in his deck.

Sherry: Aporia knew that his Meklord Emperors wouldn't work against Metaion the Timelord, but that's why he summoned Meklord Emperor Granel and Meklord Emperor Wisel.

Crow: Yeah. (Nods.)

Jack: But if he destroys his own deck and he can no longer draw, then that means that he'll lose the duel. What is he risking so much for?

Luna: He's out of cards!

Yusei: What's he planning to do?

Aporia: Z-One, (Points at Z-One.) I'm going to show you a miracle! As long as there's hope, I can change the future! (Clenches his fist.) I activate the spell card, Afterglow!

Z-One: Afterglow?

Aporia: Once this card is activated, it is shuffled it into my deck. And if I draw Afterglow on my next turn, you take 4000 points of damage. (Places Afterglow in his deck holder.)

Leo: Oh, I get now!

Sect: Right now, Afterglow is the only card in Aporia's deck.

Toru: Even if he shuffles his deck, he's guaranteed to draw Afterglow next turn.

Awren: And its effect will immediately drop Z-One's life-points to 0.

Leo: And then Aporia wins!

Yusei: I see.

Lyra: So _that's_ why he destroyed his deck.

Sherry: But Aporia's field is empty. If Z-One summons a monster on his next turn, Aporia won't survive because he only has 500 life-points left.

Aporia: Due to Metaion the Timelord's effect, you can't summon a monster on your next turn. And you won't be able to get rid of my remaining life-points with an attack from Metaion, because it's attack points are 0.

Luna: That means that Aporia will definitely have another turn! And when he draws Afterglow, its effect will activate!

Leo: Aporia's gonna win!

Yusei: Aporia knew that Metaion can't be destroyed, so _this_ was his goal from the start.

Crow: Only Aporia can duel like this because he knows Z-One's cards! He emptied his deck to do this.

Toru: This is truly a last stand!

Aporia: I end my turn. But since I have more than 6 cards in my hand during the End Phase, I discard the additional cards to the graveyard. So I'll discard 5 cards from my hand. (Discards 5 cards.)

Z-One: I see. So this is the strategy you're using against me.

Aporia: Z-One, I want you to remember. Since Yusei Fudo, Lyra Koto and their teams have evolved so much, shouldn't we trust them? They are miraculous teams.

Z-One: And the spell card Afterglow represents the hope that Team 5D's gave you? That means that there truly is no hope left for this world.

Aporia: What?

Z-One: My turn. (Draws.) Metaion the Timelord returns to my deck during my standby phase. (Shuffles Metaion to his deck.)

Sect: It returns to the deck during the standby phase?

Awren: Now Metaion and its effect are both gone. So that means that Z-One can summon a monster.

Aporia: What?

Z-One I activate the effect of the continuous trap card, Nonexistence. When there are no monsters on my field, I can summon a Level 10 or higher monster without a sacrifice. But due to Nonexistence's effect, that monster's attack points become 0.

Luna: Why would he activate that effect? If he summons a monster with 500 or more attack points, then he'll win. (Z-One's eye looks at Luna menacingly and she jumps.)

Z-One: I chose a monster with 0 attack points to leave a sliver of hope for Aporia.

Aporia: Leave me hope?

Z-One: I summon my second Timelord.

Aporia: Your second Timelord? So Metaion is the only one?

Z-One: Timelord are born from nothingness, infinity and infinite light in order to rule life. The ten gods interact to become the omnipotent god. Metaion the Timelord is only one of them.

All: WHAT?!

Leo: There are 9 Timelords as strong as Metaion?!

Z-One: Appear, Lazion the Timelord. Timelord cannot be destroyed in battle, nor can they be destroyed by card effects.

Crow: That monster also negates its own destruction!?

Z-One: Aporia, I will make you remember that hope is nothing but an illusion. Lazion the Timelord, attack Aporia directly!

Jack: He's attacking with a monster that has 0 attack points?!

Yusei: Remember, he did the exact same thing with Metaion.

Z-One: When Lazion attacks, all monsters on your field and all cards in your graveyard are returned to your deck.

Aporia: What?

Crow: What?

Lyra: He has no monsters on the field, but there are 33 cards in his graveyard!

Z-One: Go, Lazion. (Aporia reluctantly shuffles the cards in his graveyard into his deck.) When you draw, Lazion's effect activates, meaning that you take 1000 points of damage.

Leo and Sect: 1000 points?

Z-One: I end my turn. There are now 34 cards in your deck. If you draw Afterglow on your next turn, I will take 4000 points of damage and lose. But if you draw any other card, Lazion's effect will activate. And since you only have 500 life-points remaining, you will lose. Now, go ahead and see for yourself if hope _truly_ exists. (There is a pause.) What's wrong? Didn't you say that miracles can occur as long as there's hope?

Yusei: Aporia…

Z-One: (Closes his eye.) Everything in life has a small probability of success. That is why humans bet on that probability. I used to be like that. (Opens his eyes.) However, reality is cruel.

Aporia: That's not true! As long as there's hope, miracles can always be made. And I'll grab onto that hope right here and now. (Clenches his fist.) That's what I learned from Team 5D's and Team Shining Storm!

Yusei and Lyra: Aporia!

Aporia: (Closes his eyes.) ("I _will_ draw Afterglow!") (Opens his eyes.) It's my turn! (Draws- Meklord Emperor Granel Infinity- He slowly flips the card, his eyes widen.) Meklord Emperor Granel Infinity!?

Crow: He didn't draw it!

Leo: N-no… (Aporia closes his eyes and looks to one side.)

Z-One: A miracle didn't occur. This is reality. Aporia, you have sufficiently fulfilled your role. Thanks to you, The Divine Temple appeared in New Domino City. Your role is over. Now Rest in Peace.

Aporia: H-Huh?

Z-One: Lazion the Timelord's effect activates. When you draw, you take 1000 points of damage.

Aporia: (Gets blasted and is burning in flames.) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! (LP- 500—0. He tries reaching his arm towards Z-One but is too slow and far away.) Z-One… (Collapses.)

All: (Gasp as Leo runs towards Aporia.)

Leo: Aporia! (They follow him as he runs to Aporia.) Aporia! (He reaches Aporia and kneels next to him with his hands on his arm.) Aporia!

Yusei, Lyra and Awren: Aporia! (They put on hand on Aporia, Yusei holds Aporia's hand as Lyra and Awren hold his shoulder.)

Aporia: I'm sorry. (Looks at them.) I wasn't able to defeat Z-One. You gave me the hope I needed, but I still couldn't live up to the task.

Awren and Lyra: That's not true!

Yusei: You _did _live up to it! And you gave us hope!

Aporia: I gave you… hope?

Yusei: Yeah. It may be true that the Timelords are invincible monsters that can't be destroyed. But we know two of their effects and that there are ten of them. _That's_ the hope that you gave us!

Aporia: The hope that I… gave you…?

Lyra: Yeah. (Takes her hand off Aporia's shoulder and clenches it into a fist.) As long as there's hope, we can fight!

Awren: Yeah.

Aporia: (Looks at the ceiling.) I see. So there really is hope for the future. (Slowly grabs his duel disk and as it glows, he throws it over to Yusei's runner, which sprouts red wings.)

Jack: What?

Crow: Yusei's duel runner!

Sect: Are those made of fire or something?

Leo: Yusei's duel runner has wings!

Akiza: What happened? (Aporia's arm drops to the floor and everyone turns back to him.)

Awren: APORIA!

Lyra: Aporia!

Leo: Aporia! Aporia! (He and Awren start crying, they put their heads in their hands. Lyra and Yusei stand up, then Leo and Awren stand a few moments later.)

Awren: Why? Z-One, you didn't have to go this far! Aporia was our friend!

Z-One: Our friend? You seem to misunderstand. It had his memories, but _that_ Aporia was a copy that I created. Tem 5D's and Team Shining Storm influenced you three too much because you spent so much time with them.

Yusei: Z-One! Bruno, Aporia and Awren thought you were a true friend. Are you going to abandon them by calling them _copies_?

Lyra and Yusei: (Point at Z-One.) Let's duel, Z-One!

Z-One: Fine. There's very little time left. Yusei Fudo, Lyra Koto, this will be your final duel. (The ceiling opens up.)

Luna: Check out the roof!

Sect: There's something in the sky!

Jack: That's—!

Yusei: New Domino City!

Leo: Why's it upside-down?

Lyra: I see… The Divine Temple has its own gravity! It's scary to think it's already come so close to New Domino City… (The Divine Temple glows and holographic screens appear around it.)

* * *

(With Team Ragnarok, Trudge and Mina.)

Broder: Check it out.

Halldor: What is that?

Dragan: Look! It's Team 5D's and Team Shining Storm!

Z-One (Via screen.): I am Z-One. Soon, the Divine Temple will destroy New Domino City, and a new future will begin. You will all be living witnesses.

Trudge: "Living witnesses"?!

Halldor: The final round has begun.

* * *

(With Z-One, Team 5D's and Team Shining Storm.)

Z-One: The sky will be the duel field. Come, Yusei Fudo, Lyra Koto. Aporia gave his power to your duel runner.

Leo: They're gonna…

Luna: Duel in the sky?!

Akiza: If we don't defeat Z-One, we can't stop the Divine Temple and then New Domino City will be destroyed.

Crow: (Clenches his fist.) If we don't defeat him, we can't win back our future!

Lyra and Yusei: Yeah.

* * *

(Ride 15- End.)


	17. Clashing Ideals- Lyra and Yusei VS Z-One

AN: The final battle is here (Yusei and Lyra VS Z-One- though only Yusei's deck is being used ^^".) As always, I only own my OC's (Lyra, Saph, Aura and Kyle) as well as Misaki's android form's names- Venus and Awren. I hope you enjoy and reviews are always appreciated. I also own any cards in bold. :)

* * *

**Ride 16: Lyra and Yusei VS Z-One — Converging Wishes — Just One Chance to Turn It All Around**

* * *

Jack: Yusei. (Shows him Red Dragon Archfiend.) Take this.

Yusei: Red Dragon Archfiend!

Jack: (Puts his hand on Yusei's shoulder.) My thoughts and feelings are with you. Now defeat Z-One! (Clenches his fist.) And win back our future!

Yusei: (Takes Red Dragon Archfiend and stares at it for a few moments.) Jack... (Jack nods.)

Crow: Yusei! (Yusei and Lyra turn to Crow.) Don't forget my card. (Shows them Black Winged Dragon.)

Yusei: Black Winged Dragon!

Akiza: And mine?

Yusei: Black Rose Dragon!

Luna: Yusei!

Leo: Use ours too!

Yusei: Life Stream Dragon and Power Tool Dragon! And Ancient Fairy Dragon too?! (Looks at his team.) Jack, Luna, Leo, Akiza, Crow. (Takes their cards.) Your thoughts and feelings are with me. I _will_ win for our future! (Extends his fist and they all put their fists in a circle.)

Toru: You sure about going up there with him, Lyra?

Lyra: Yeah. (Nods.)

Toru: Then we'll be right there with you. Here. (Shows her Scrap Dragon.)

Lyra: Scrap Dragon…?

Sect: I want you to show Z-One our bond too Lyra. (Shows her Beelze, King of Dark Dragons.)

Lyra: Beelze…?

Awren: And don't forget this. (Shows Lyra **Wattdragon**.)

Lyra: But… why?

Awren: Because Z-One needs to be taught something invaluable to all of us.

Sect: Our friendships and bonds.

Lyra: Huh…? Heh. Thanks, you guys. (Takes their cards.) Team Shining Storm are gonna _rev it up_. (Extends her fist and they all put their fists into a circle. Yusei and Lyra then climb onto Yusei's runner.

Crow: Yusei! Lyra!

Sect: We're counting on you!

Akiza and Awren: You can do it!

Luna and Leo: Do your best!

Yusei: (He and Lyra nod.) You sure you'll be alright behind me?

Lyra: (Thumbs up.) You bet!

Yusei: Alright then. (Twists his right grip and accelerates, the wings sprout and they jump into the air.)

Leo: They're flying!

Crow and Sect: Awesome!

Z-One: I caused Zero-Reverse to change the future. I caused the massacre of the Koto clan four years ago. And those two changes greatly changed your lives. You became orphans and lived in Satellite. You entered the World Racing Grand Prix and made huge new strides. But these victories were only the step to call forth The Divine Temple.

Sect: (Clenches his fist.) Is he saying that he controlled our entire lives?!

Z-One: Do you understand it now? _I am your God_. And since your god has chosen a path of destruction, you cannot oppose it.

Lyra: Even if you did lay the path that we've travelled, our feelings were still real! (Clenches her fist.)

Yusei: Yeah. So even if our opponent is a god, we _will_ overcome you! We'll open the future with our own hands! (Clenches his fist.) Here we go, Z-One! (Points at Z-One.)

Duel Runner: Duel mode, Engaged.

Lyra, Yusei and Z-One: Let's duel!

Z-One: I will go first. Witness the power of a god. It's my turn. (Draws.) I special summon Time Maiden. I can special summon this monster when there are no cards on my field. When I tribute summon a fairy type monster, this card counts as two tributes.

Yusei: What?

Z-One: I tribute Time Maiden to summon Metaion, the Timelord.

* * *

(With Team Shining Storm and Team 5D's.)

Jack: He already summoned a Timelord?!

Toru: That's bad news!

* * *

(With Lyra, Yusei and Z-One.)

Yusei: There it is.

Z-One: I set one card face-down and end my turn (Nonexistence). Now, it's your turn. (Points at Yusei and Lyra.) if you really have the power to change the future, then defeat me.

Lyra: Yusei, we can't destroy Metaion, and if your monsters battle it, Metaion returns the summoned monster back to your hand and then you take the damage that he would have taken.

Yusei: If that's the case… it's our turn! (Draws.) ("If I don't hurry, our city will be destroyed.")

* * *

(On the street, people are gathered in one spot with bags of their belongings, stood watching Yusei duel.)

Carly: Yusei's duelling?

Trudge: Everyone, don't stop! Please don't turn around!

Mina: It's dangerous here! Please get to safety immediately! (The MC from the WRGP accidentally walks into someone.) Whoa! (Points at The Divine Temple.) I'm sorry. (Puts his head down to the ground. The man walks off and he notices a microphone.) Huh?

* * *

(With Lyra, Yusei and Z-One.)

Yusei: Z-One, for the future of New Domino City, we _will_ win this duel and stop The Divine Temple! (Accelerates.) We can summon this monster when you're the only one with monsters on the field. We summon Double Delta Warrior! We then discard two cards from my hand (Quillbolt Hedgehog and Clear Effector) to special summon the tuner monster, Big Eater! And since we have a tuner monster out on our field, we can summon Quillbolt from our graveyard! Next, we summon Debris Dragon!

Lyra: And when Debris Dragon is summoned, we can negate the effects of a monster in my graveyard with 500 or fewer attack points and special summon it!

Yusei: We summon Clear Effector from our graveyard!

* * *

(With Team Shining Storm and Team 5D's.)

Leo: That's incredible, you guys!

Jack: They summoned five monsters in a single turn.

Akiza: They filled all of their monster zones with a one turn combo.

Crow: They're going all out right from the start.

* * *

(With Yusei, Z-One and Lyra.)

Yusei: Now, Level 2 Big Eater tunes with Level 6 Double Delta Warrior! Everyone gave us their power. We'll use the power of our bonds known as Synchro summoning!

* * *

(With Team Shining Storm and Team 5D's.)

Crow: (His mark glows.) Hahaha! Go for it, you guys! This is our bond!

* * *

(With Lyra, Yusei and Z-One.)

Lyra and Yusei: Now by the power of synchro summoning…

Crow, Lyra and Yusei: These two monsters' hearts will beat as one! Soar to power! We synchro summon!

* * *

(With Team Shining Storm and Team 5D's.)

Crow: Take flight, Black Winged Dragon!

* * *

(With Yusei, Lyra and Z-One.)

Yusei: Then our Level 4 Debris Dragon tunes our Level 2 Quillbolt Hedgehog and Level 2 Clear Effector!

* * *

(With Team Shining Storm and Team 5D's.)

Jack: (His mark glows.) Yusei, Lyra! Use my burning soul!

* * *

(With Lyra, Yusei and Z-One.)

Lyra and Yusei: Behold—

Jack, Lyra and Yusei: In an inferno of power and might, a blazing new beast is now forged! We Synchro Summon!

* * *

(With Team Shining Storm and Team 5D's.)

Jack: My very soul! Red Dragon Archfiend!

Sherry: They summoned two synchro monsters in one turn.

Jack: Go, Yusei, Lyra!

Crow: Use our power!

Yusei: ("Z-One… I will travel the path I believe in and strike you with everything I have!") And we will win!

* * *

(Street, people are still gathered in one place.)

Man #1: Wow.

Man #2: What's happening?

* * *

(Sector Security HQ. Lazar is on the phone to Trudge.)

Lazar: What? You're behind on activating the citizens?

Trudge (Via Phone): They're all watching Yusei and Lyra's duel. They're not moving an inch!

Lazar: Isn't there something you can do to get them to evacuate?!

MC: (Enters.) Allow me to offer you my service! (Lazar and Elsworth turn to see the MC.)

Lazar: Wait you're… (Elsworth nods. He then uses the controls to broadcast the MC's messages on the duel.)

MC: Thank you, Mister. Residents of New Domino City! Yusei Fudo and Lyra Koto are currently fighting Z-One in order to protect this city and all of us! If you wish to put their feelings in vain, you must not loiter around here any longer! (Jumps down the stairs to Lazar and Elsworth.) I will act as your eyes and ears… as I personally monitor this duel! But in return, you have to evacuate to a safe location! Right now, Yusei Fudo has both Black Winged Dragon and Red Dragon Archfiend on the field! How will he use these two monsters to attack?!

* * *

(Street- People begin evacuating.)

Trudge: That guy is really something else.

* * *

(Sector Security HQ.)

Lazar: Are you sure you're okay with this? You shouldn't stay in such a dangerous place. You must evacuate!

MC: Escape? How preposterous! Such a breath-taking duel is taking place right before my very eyes! Wh else but me could report it? (Winks at Lazar.)

* * *

(With Lyra, Yusei and Z-One.)

Z-One: So, you have indeed shown yourselves before me, servants of the Crimson Dragon. But it does not matter how many synchro monsters you play. It will not change the current situation at all

* * *

(With Team 5D's, Sherry, and Team Shining Storm.)

Sherry: True, because the Metaion the Timelord can't be destroyed in battle, and their controller doesn't take any battle damage. And if Z-One attacks with it during the battle phase, all of Yusei and Lyra's monsters will be returned to their hand after the battle phase is over, and then they'll take 300 points of damage for each card.

Awren: As long as he has that effect, even if Lyra and Yusei attack Metaion, not only will they not damage Z-One, but they'll also take damage themselves.

Jack: What are you going to do, Yusei? If you don't attack before the end phase, Red Dragon Archfiend will take out all of your monsters that didn't attack with the exception of itself.

Crow: If they don't attack now, then my cute little Black Winged Dragon's as good as gone.

Toru: Then it's only natural…

Sect: They've got a plan!

Z-One: As long as I have Metaion the Timelord, no matter how many turns you strategize with your synchro monsters, it is futile.

Lyra: Did you really think we were playing at such a low Level? When Double Delta Warrior is used as synchro material, we can't battle during the turn that we synchro summoned with it.

Yusei: Also, since we used Clear Effector as synchro material, that synchro monster's special ability is negated. Meaning that even if we don't battle this turn, Black Winged Dragon will stay on the field.

* * *

(With Team 5D's, Sherry, and Team Shining Storm.)

Sect and Toru: I knew it!

Crow and Jack: Just as expected from those two!

* * *

(With Lyra, Yusei and Z-One.)

Yusei: And since we used Clear Effector as synchro material, we can draw another card from our deck! (Draws.) We set two cards face-down and end our turn (Scrap-Iron Scarecrow and .

* * *

(Sector Security HQ.)

MC: Oh-boy! They only set two cards face-down this turn! Does this mean that Yusei and Lyra were unable to attack like this?! But it's hardly over yet! Even though the odds are against them, their synchro monsters will surely bring them victory!

* * *

(With, Lyra, Yusei and Z-One.)

Z-One: Were you both _truly _unable to attack me?

Lyra and Yusei: What?

Z-One: Weren't you purposely avoiding to attack me from the very start?

* * *

(With Team 5D's, Sherry and Team Shining Storm.)

Jack: What? They avoided attacking him on purpose?!

Luna: What does he mean?

Akiza: I'm not sure. But I'm sure it's part of their plan.

* * *

(With Lyra, Yusei and Z-One.)

Z-One: It's my turn! (Draws.) Metaion is returned to my deck during the standby phase. Yusei Fudo, Lyra Koto, I am positive _this _is what you were aiming for.

Yusei and Lyra: Huh.

Z-One: You were waiting for me to _recall_ my Timelord. You may be theorising that, similar to Metaion, all of my Timelords return to my deck during the standby phase.

Lyra and Yusei: Yeah, that's right.

Z-One: Then your theory would be correct.

Lyra: Why are you intentionally revealing your Timelord's effects to us?

Z-One: Simply because, even if I reveal them to you, I have no reason to be afraid.

Lyra and Yusei: What?

Z-One: I am certain that you will proceed to attack. Your plan is to wait for my Timelords to return to my deck. By proceeding like this, you probably believe that sooner or later, a turn will come where I no longer have a Timelord in my hand. Assuming that this is the case, my field would be wide open. That was your aim, am I correct? That in this scenario, you intend to wait the minimum of nine turns?

Lyra and Yusei: We do.

Yusei: And if that situation presents itself, you'd be rendered defenceless and our attacks could get through.

Lyra: ("This is crazy! We've not even been duelling for five minutes and he's already figured out our strategy! Now I'm beginning to see how hard it was for _Aporia_ to duel Z-One…")

Z-One: In the past, just as you are doing right now, believing in the tiny possibilities before me, I tested numerous theories in order to save the world. However, the result of every one of them was failure. _That _is how fate works.

Lyra and Yusei: We're not like you!

Z-One: Oh?

Lyra: Even if we do have to wait nine turns, as long as a possibility exists, we'll never give up!

Yusei: That's right. (Puts his hand to his heart.) In order to open up a path to the future with our own hands, no matter how small they are, we'll still believe in every possibility that we have!

* * *

(With Team 5D's, Sherry, and Team Shining Storm.)

Jack: What kind of strategy is _that_?

Toru: To have to just through nine turns and wait for the Timelords to attack… I don't think I could do it.

Awren: No matter what kind of situation, it's worth the wait if you can grab even the smallest of chances for victory. That's just how Lyra and Yusei are. Right, Sect?

Sect: (Nods.) Yup!

Luna: Then let's keep believing in the two of them.

* * *

(With Lyra, Yusei and Z-One.)

Z-One: Hehe. Believing in possibilities is the act of a fool. Did you not learn _anything_ from Aporia's defeat?

Yusei and Lyra: What?!

Z-One: I activate the continuous trap card- Nonexistence. When I have no monsters on my field, I can summon a Level 10 monster without making a sacrifice, as long as that monster's attack points become 0. I summon Lazion, the Timelord. Lazion cannot be destroyed by battle and its attack points are 0. Additionally, when it attacks during the battle phase, all monsters on your field as well as those in your graveyard are shuffled into your deck. And when you draw a card during your draw phase, you take 1000 points of damage.

Lyra: That's the Timelord that defeated Aporia.

Z-One: If you are fuelled by the possibilities that you choose to believe in, I will simply force you to drop down to your knees before a god. Lazion the Timelord, attack Red Dragon Archfiend!

* * *

(With Team 5D's, Sherry, and Team Shining Storm.)

Jack and Toru: No!

Crow: If this attack gets through, all of their monsters will return to Yusei's deck!

Leo, Luna and Sect: Yusei! Lyra!

* * *

(With Lyra, Yusei and Z-One.)

Yusei: I activate my trap card, Scrap-Iron Scarecrow! This card activates when you declare and attack and puts a stop to it! Moreover, this card is reset after activation.

* * *

(Sector Security HQ.)

MC: Oh my! I can't believe he used Scarp-Iron Scarecrow just now! Yusei not only avoided the Timelord's attack, but also prevented Z-One from attacking again!

* * *

(With Team 5D's, Sherry, and Team Shining Storm.)

Sherry: That was a well thought out move, Yusei.

Toru: No matter how powerful Z-One's Timelord's effects are, they're only activated after the battle phase.

Sect: So, if they're able to stop them from attacking, their effects can't be activated, right?

Leo: That's our Yusei!

* * *

(With Lyra, Yusei and Z-One.)

Yusei: Z-One! No matter how many times you attack us; it won't be enough! We'll just keep opening up the doors to our future!

Z-One: Do you honestly believe that you can defeat me with your resolve to protect New Domino City _alone_? I set one card face-down and end my turn.

* * *

(With Team 5D's, Sherry, and Team Shining Storm.)

Crow: Somehow, they managed to escape from Lazion's attack.

Akiza: But if they have to wait nine turns, Z-One is sure to find a method to destroy Scrap-Iron Scarecrow.

Jack: That's right. But Yusei's just got to find a way to win before that happens!

* * *

(With Lyra, Yusei and Z-One.)

Yusei: It's our turn! (Draws- Angel Baton.)

Lyra: Yes!

Z-One: I activate Lazion the Timelord's special ability. When you draw a card during the draw phase, you take 1000 points of damage!

Lyra and Yusei: Ahhhhh! (They get blasted with fire and are sent spinning towards a building on The Divine Temple. LP- 4000—3000.)

* * *

(With Team 5D's, Sherry, and Team Shining Storm.)

Team 5D's and Sherry: YUSEI!

Team Shining Storm: LYRA!

* * *

(With Lyra, Yusei and Z-One. Yusei and Lyra manages to stop spinning before they reach the building and fly towards Z-One.)

Yusei: We activate our Speed Spell- Angel Baton! So, since we have three speed counters, we can draw two cards from our deck and then send one card to our graveyard afterwards. (Draws two cards- Regen Warrior and Junk Synchron.)

Lyra and Yusei: But with these two cards we can… ("I can see it! There's a way to break through the unstoppable Timelord!")

Yusei: We send Regen Warrior to the graveyard using Angel Baton's effect! (Discards Regen Warrior.)

Lyra: And since Regen Warrior was sent from our hand to the graveyard, it can be summoned back to our field.

Yusei: Come back to us, Regen Warrior! Then we summon the tuner monster, Junk Synchron!

Lyra and Yusei: We now tune our Level 4 Regen Warrior with Level 3 Junk Synchron!

* * *

(With Team 5D's, Sherry, and Team Shining Storm.)

Akiza: (Her mark glows.) Yusei, Lyra. Let me fight alongside you!

* * *

(With Lyra, Yusei and Z-One.)

Lyra and Yusei: Let the spirit of the earth intertwine…

Akiza, Lyra and Yusei: with the essence of the sky. We Synchro Summon!

* * *

(With Team 5D's, Sherry, and Team Shining Storm.)

Akiza: Appear now! Black Rose Dragon!

* * *

(Sector Security HQ.)

MC: Whoa! They just summoned their third synchro dragon! This is truly the doing of the bonds forged by Team 5D's and Team Shining Storm! Go, Lyra and Yusei! We all believe that you can defeat Z-One!

* * *

(With Team 5D's, Sherry, and Team Shining Storm.)

Leo and Sect: Awesome!

Luna: That's amazing, you guys!

Crow: You can't see this anywhere else!

Lyra and Yusei (Offscreen): We then activate Black Rose Dragon's special ability!

All: Huh!?

* * *

(With Lyra, Yusei and Z-One.)

Lyra and Yusei: When this card is successfully synchro summoned, all cards on the field are destroyed!

* * *

(With Team 5D's, Sherry, and Team Shining Storm.)

All: Say what?!

* * *

(With Lyra, Yusei and Z-One.)

Yusei and Lyra: Go, Black Rose Gale!

* * *

(With Team 5D's, Sherry, and Team Shining Storm.)

Crow: But guys…! That effect…!

Akiza: Why are they destroying their own monsters?!

* * *

(With Lyra, Yusei and Z-One.)

Z-One: Lazion the Timelord's destruction is prevented due to its special ability. However, it is quite the opposite for _your_ monsters. And you not only lose _them_, but also the Scrap-Iron Scarecrow trap card that you've been hiding behind. This only puts you at a further disadvantage.

Lyra: Don't be so sure of that. Show him, Yusei!

Z-One: What?

Yusei: Don't think that the light of our power – the power of synchro monsters will die out! We activate our trap card- Synchro Barrier Force! This card negates any effect that destroys cards on the field! We're then able to inflict 500 points of damage to you for every synchro monster that we control!

Z-One: Huh?

Lyra: We currently control three synchro monsters! Black Rose Dragon, Black Winged Dragon and Red Dragon Archfiend! These are three synchro monsters that our friends gave us!

* * *

(With Team 5D's, Sherry, and Team Shining Storm.)

Akiza, Crow and Jack: Do it you guys!

* * *

(With Lyra, Yusei and Z-One.)

Yusei: With the power of the bonds we share with our friends… we inflict 1500 points of damage to you! Z-ONE! (Z-One gets blasted with wind and is sent flying into a building on The Divine Temple. LP-4000—2500.) We end our turn!

* * *

(Sector Security HQ.)

MC: And there we have it! Yusei and Lyra have managed to get through the invincible Timelords! They've just nailed Z-One with an impressive hit!

* * *

(With Team 5D's, Sherry, and Team Shining Storm.)

Crow, Leo and Sect: Awwwh yeah! (People on the ground also cheer.)

Crow: They managed to hit Z-One with 1500 points of damage!

Akiza and Awren: Amazing, you guys!

Jack: It's because Yusei and Lyra believe in the bonds they share with us through our synchro monsters that they were able to damage him like that!

Leo: Hey, guys! Yusei and Lyra are definitely gonna be able to pull this off, aren't they?!

Luna and Sect: They'll beat Z-One!

Sherry: They will.

Toru: Let's keep believing in them.

* * *

(Street.)

Carly: We're counting on you, Yusei and Lyra! We believe that you'll definitely save New Domino City!

Saph: Go for it Lyra and Yusei!

Aura: You can do it, you guys!

Zora: Yusei and Lyra!

Seria: We're all with you! (Everyone cheers for Yusei and Lyra by chanting their names or saying "Hang in there!" or "We're right here with you!" or "It's up to you!".)

* * *

(Sector Security HQ.)

MC: I can hear them! The cries of our people! Voices filled to the brim with hope! Yusei and Lyra, you are New Domino City's saviours!

* * *

(With Lyra, Yusei and Z-One. Z-One flies away from the building he was blasted into; his mask is cracked on the left-hand side.)

Z-One: "Saviours", was it? Yusei Fudo and Lyra Koto, no matter what happens, you've always given in to the hope of the people, haven't you?

Lyra and Yusei: What about it?

Z-One: I mean that I know all about it. In the future that I lived in, (The left-hand side of his mask starts to crumble away.) you both were legendary heroes.

Yusei: _We_ were legendary heroes?

Z-One: (The bottom of the left of his mask is gone.) Hehehe. (The top of his mask starts to crumble off.)

Lyra and Yusei: Huh?!

Lyra: But that's… It _can_'_t_ be!

* * *

(With Team 5D's, Sherry, and Team Shining Storm.)

All: HUH?!

Sect: What the hell…?

* * *

(With Lyra, Yusei and Z-One.)

Lyra: There's just no way…

Yusei: You're…

Lyra: He looks… just like… Yusei…!?

Yusei: Z-One… Just who in the world… _are_ you?

Z-One: Since you've seen my face, I should answer. Yusei Fudo, I am your future self.

Yusei: What?

Lyra: What?

Z-One: In the future, humanity's yearning for evolution was insatiable, as a result, Ener-D spiralled out of control. And that was the beginning of everything. Ener-D is an engine which reads people's desires. Evolution of this led to evil ideas such as temptation and greed taking over people's hearts, so Ener-D went out of control. It infected the worldwide network with a certain idea that "if nothing changes, the world will be destroyed. Humans are the cause, so they must be eliminated." In order to save that world from destruction and lead the people of the future, you were resurrected in that time period. That was me.

* * *

(With Team 5D's, Sherry and Team Shining Storm.)

Sect: That's right. The first time I met Z-One in that different dimension thing, I sensed that Z-One and Yusei were the same. Z-One is… Yusei…

Awren: ("That's not true…")

Leo: Does that mean that Yusei has to stop himself from destroying New Domino City?

Jack: No way!

* * *

(With Lyra, Yusei and Z-One)

Lyra: You're saying that you're Yusei? That's impossible.

Z-One: What I say is the truth. So no matter what strategy you try, I already know it like the back of my hand. So let's continue the duel. It's my turn (Draws.) Lazion, the Timelord returns to my deck during the standby phase. I then send the Nonexistence trap card to my graveyard to activate the continuous trap card, Endless Emptiness. Due to Endless Emptiness, I can special summon a Level 10 or higher monster from my hand. But all of these monsters will have 0 attack points and the monster I'm summoning is Zaphion, the Timelord. This monster cannot be destroyed, and all battle damage that I take becomes 0. Will you be able to survive my Timelord's attack again this turn, Yusei Fudo, Lyra Koto?

Yusei: When a Timelord is on the field, you can't summon out any other monsters, in other words, you can only have one Timelord out at a time. And since you can only attack with _one_ Timelord, we can survive with Scrap-Iron Scarecrow!

Z-One: I told you, I know everything that you're thinking. I already have a method to defeat your strategy.

Lyra: You're lying Z-One!

Z-One: And how did you come to that conclusion?

Lyra: Because I'm here with Yusei, and that means, that as long as I'm here with him, your thoughts aren't the same! I promised Yusei that I'd help him in this duel and it's exactly what I'm gonna do!

Yusei: Lyra…

Z-One: You're foolish. Endless Emptiness has another effect. When this card is face-up on my field, it allows me to summon more Timelords. So even if one Timelord is on my field, I can still summon out other monsters.

Yusei and Lyra: What?!

Z-One: Due to Endless Emptiness' effect, my Timelords gain infinite power. Due to Endless Emptiness' effect, I special summon Sadion, the Timelord and Kamion, the Timelord from my hand.

Lyra: Three Timelords?

* * *

(With Team 5D's, Sherry and Team Shining Storm.)

Jack: Impossible! He had three Timelords in his hand?

Toru: Yusei and Lyra's strategy depends on there being one Timelord!

Crow: And if there are three…

* * *

(With Lyra, Yusei and Z-One)

Z-One: Sadion and Kamion can't be destroyed, and battle damage becomes 0. And now! Zaphion, the Timelord, attack Black-Winged Dragon! When Zaphion, the Timelord battles, all of your spells and traps on your field are returned to your deck.

* * *

(With Team 5D's, Sherry and Team Shining Storm.)

Sherry: This is bad! If this succeeds, Scrap-Iron Scarecrow will return to their deck!

Luna and Leo: Oh no!

* * *

(With Lyra, Yusei and Z-One.)

Yusei: I activate Scarp-Iron Scarecrow to negate Zaphion's attack, and after it activates, I can set it face-down again!

* * *

(With Team 5D's, Sherry and Team Shining Storm.)

Akiza: They managed to stop Zaphion's attack.

Awren: But Z-One still has two attacks left.

Toru: And they can't activate Scrap-Iron Scarecrow again this turn!

* * *

(With Lyra, Yusei and Z-One.)

Z-One: And now… Sadion, the Timelord attacks Black Rose Dragon! When Sadion, the Timelord attacks if I have less than 4000 Life Points, my Life Points become 4000. (LP- 2500—4000.)

Lyra: Huh…? What…?

* * *

(Sector Security HQ Viewing Room.)

MC: Unbelievable! Z-One's Life Points have been instantly restored! It looks as though it's back to square one for Lyra and Yusei!

* * *

(With Team 5D's, Sherry and Team Shining Storm.)

Luna: No way!

Leo: And after they worked so hard to deal damage…

* * *

(With Lyra, Yusei and Z-One.)

Z-One: Kamion, the Timelord, attack Red Dragon Archfiend. When Kamion, the Timelord attacks, all monsters that you control return to your deck, and you take 500 points of damage for each one.

Yusei and Lyra: We what?! (LP- 3000—1500. They spin on Yusei's runner down the Divine Temple)

* * *

(With Team 5D's, Sherry and Team Shining Storm.)

Sherry: All of their monsters are gone…!

Team Shining Storm: Lyra!

Team 5D's and Sherry: Yusei!

* * *

(With Lyra, Yusei and Z-One.)

Yusei: Urk! (Pushes his foot on the pedal twice then grips the accelerator twice, he and Lyra fly upwards.) That was a close one.

* * *

(Sector Security HQ Viewing Room.)

MC: Yusei and Lyra managed to get control of their duel runner! But their field is empty now and they have no cards left in their hand! How will they escape this terrible pinch? (Shakes his head.) Please overcome this obstacle!

* * *

(With Lyra, Yusei and Z-One.)

Z-One: You both narrowly escaped your deaths. I end my turn. But I managed to get to my next turn. Now… Yusei and Lyra, I know you're searching for hope in this situation. I also have no cards left in my hand. If my next turn comes around, all three Timelord monsters will return to my deck. And if I don't draw another Timelord monster, I will have to end my turn without summoning a monster. If that happens, you will be able to declare an attack and possibly win.

Lyra: This guy…

Z-One: In the past, I also believed that it was possible to save the world. But in the end, it didn't happen like I had imagined it would. This is how I came to my conclusion; that in order to maintain peace in the future, this city must be destroyed now.

Yusei: You're wrong! No matter what, we won't give up! Destroying New Domino City now won't accomplish anything! (Points at Z-One.) You're not me!

Lyra: Yusei…

Z-One: You still deny it? (Flies over to Yusei and Lyra, staring them right in the face.) Then I shall tell you the real reason why you and I are one in the same.

Yusei: What?

Z-One: I was a scientist who was looking for a way to save the world from destruction. I realised that in order to stop the Meklord Army, its power source was Ener-D. And what powers Ener-D? Planetary Particles read people's souls, so I must make people behave morally. But the desires and negative feelings of arrogant people were things that I couldn't change with my own hands. That's when I remembered you, Yusei; The Saviour of New Domino City. You were a legendary hero who faced all obstacles and never gave up. I decided that in order to save the world, I had to become you, Yusei. By copying your personality and joining it with mine, I could become you. I would be able to become the invincible hero. I was reborn as you, the one who would lead the people of the world to behave morally.

* * *

(With Team 5D's, Sherry and Team Shining Storm.)

Jack: Unbelievable.

Akiza: Z-One turned himself into Yusei?

Crow: He even rebuilt his own body to save the future world.

Sect: It's just wrong… How could he _do_ that…?

* * *

(With Lyra, Yusei and Z-One.)

Z-One: Your power was incredible. I was able to tell people about humanity's destruction and how we had been overcome by greed and negativity. How Ener-D had run out of control into another negative rotation. I showed them Accel Synchro which could be achieved by them if their hearts didn't waver. If everyone had a good heart and rid themselves of greed, Ener-D wouldn't go out of control and I was certain that this way, the world could definitely be saved. They all followed me after that. By acting as you, I tried to spread the power that I acquired. Eventually, my people once again remembered to care for one another, and by doing this, the army of Meklord Emperors stopped attacking us. I was able to feel as though the world would be saved. However… there wasn't enough time to spread the message to everyone. Due to people's negativity, Ener-D once again began to spin negatively towards destruction. The affected network then selected a path of total destruction. In the end I wasn't able to save anyone except myself. I wasn't able to change people's hearts. And that is when I reached my current conclusion. In order to save the world, I must erase Ener-D that your father created and New Domino City from history.

Lyra: _That's_ why he's trying to destroy New Domino City.

Yusei: That's nonsense! Too many people are at risk! Will that truly save the world? You're fine as long as the people of your world are saved? Your fine if the people of our time die in their place?! There's no way that's good! Me and Lyra will find a way to save everyone in both the present and the future!

Z-One: You still fail to understand.

Yusei: What?

Z-One: Even though you showed up in the future, the future couldn't be saved. Even though I had Yusei Fudo's power, I couldn't change the future from destruction!

Yusei and Lyra: Huh?

Z-One: The only path that remains is to sacrifice New Domino City. So let's continue our duel!

Yusei: It's our turn! (Draws.) We won't give up on the future! I set one card face-down and end my turn!

Z-One: It's my turn. (Draws.) Sadion, Zaphion and Kamion return to my deck during my standby phase.

* * *

(With Team 5D's, Sherry and Team Shining Storm.)

Jack: Good! The Timelords have gone back to his deck!

Crow: If Z-One hasn't drawn a Timelord this turn, I think that I can see Lyra and Yusei winning this duel.

* * *

(With Lyra, Yusei and Z-One.)

Z-One: Zaphion, the Timelord's effect activates. When it leaves the field, I can draw cards from my deck until I have five cards in my hand. I have one card in my hand. Therefore, I can draw 4 cards from my deck. (Draws 4 cards.)

* * *

(With Team 5D's, Sherry and Team Shining Storm.)

Sect: No way…

Awren: This monster's effect is a powerful one, he can replenish his hand with it.

* * *

(With Lyra, Yusei and Z-One.)

Z-One: I told you it wouldn't go as you planned. With this draw, I have added a new Timelord to my hand.

Lyra: We expected you to draw; show him, Yusei!

Yusei: Right! I activate my trap card, Talisman of reversal!

Lyra: When you add cards to your hand other than during the draw phase, we can draw cards until the number of cards in our hand matches yours!

Z-One: What?

Yusei: We believe in our cards and that by drawing them, we'll be able to make a comeback! I draw five cards from my deck! (Draws 5 cards and flips them.) It's here. We can special summon this card when an effect adds it from our deck to our hand. We special summon Scouting Warrior in defence mode! And then we can special summon the Steam Synchron tuner monster from our hand!

Lyra: Steam Synchron card be summoned to the field when a monster is special summoned to the field. And when he's on the field, we can synchro summon, even if it's _your turn_, Z-One!

Z-One: Huh?

Yusei: And now Level 4 Scouting Warrior tunes with Level 3 Steam Synchron!

* * *

(With Team 5D's, Sherry and Team Shining Storm. Luna's mark glows, she and Leo look at it.)

Leo: Luna, your mark!

Luna: (Puts her hands together and closes her eyes.) Please protect Yusei and Lyra!

* * *

(With Lyra, Yusei and Z-One.)

Lyra and Yusei: Now let the magic that lives in each of these creatures merge and become one!

Luna, Lyra and Yusei: We synchro summon the mighty, the majestic!

* * *

(With Team 5D's, Sherry and Team Shining Storm.)

Luna: Descend, Ancient Fairy Dragon!

* * *

(Sector Security HQ.)

MC: It's here! The strongest guardian, Ancient Fairy Dragon! What an incredible feat to start from having zero cards in their hand to synchro summoning during their opponent's turn!

* * *

(With Lyra, Yusei and Z-One.)

Z-One: Heh. Do you think that cheap trick will work against me?

Yusei: What?

Z-One: I activate the Empress' Crown trap card from my hand. I can activate this card from my hand when you summon a synchro monster and draw two cards for each synchro monster on your field. (Draws 2 cards.) By summoning a synchro monster, you only worsened your situation. I will erase everything that you try. Due to the effect of my Endless Emptiness trap card, I can special summon a Level 10 or above monster from my hand. Witness the infinite power of the Timelords.

Lyra and Yusei: What?!

Z-One: Appear, Michion the Timelord. Hailon the Timelord. Raphion the Timnelord. Gabrion, the Timelord. And finally, Sandaion, the Timelord.

* * *

(With Team 5D's, Sherry and Team Shining Storm.)

Jack: No way!

Toru: He just summoned five monsters in a single move!

* * *

(With Lyra, Yusei and Z-One.)

Z-One: Due to the effect of Endless Emptiness, my monster's attack points become 0. Raphion, Gabrion, Hailon, Michion and Sandaion cannot be destroyed by battle or card effects and I take 0 battle damage. Yusei Fudo, Lyra Koto; no matter what you do, you cannot save New Domino City. That is what you will learn. Michion the Timelord attacks Ancient Fairy Dragon.

* * *

(With Team 5D's, Sherry and Team Shining Storm.)

Sect: Here comes the first attack!

Awren: What're they gonna do?

* * *

(With Lyra, Yusei and Z-One.)

Yusei: ("He has five Timelords. And we can only prevent one attack with Scrap-Iron Scarecrow.")

Lyra: ("Since we don't know Michion's effect, there's a chance that we could be defeated.")

Yusei: (Remember's Z-One's words.) ("Yusei… I am you.") I get it! Not yet! We're not using Scrap-Iron Scarecrow yet!

Lyra: What? Are you crazy?

Yusei: Just watch, Lyra.

Z-One: Then you'll take Michion the Timelord's effect. When it battles, your Life Points are halved.

Yusei and Lyra: Ahhhhhhhhhh! (LP- 1500—750. They're sent flying towards the Divine Temple.) Urk. (Yusei slams on the brakes just in time and manages to fly in between the buildings and back to Z-One.)

* * *

(Sector Security HQ Viewing Room.)

MC: (Wipes sweat off his forehead.) They managed to survive! But they only have 750 Life Points left! Are they okay?

* * *

(With Team 5D's, Sherry and Team Shining Storm.)

Leo: This is bad!

Sect: Hang in there guys!

Akiza: Yusei…

Awren: Lyra…

* * *

(With Lyra, Yusei and Z-One.)

Z-One: My attacks continue. The second Timelord, Hailon attacks.

Yusei: I flip over our trap card, Scrap-Iron Scarecrow! This card negates your monsters attack! And now I can set it face down again!

Z-One: When Hailon, the Timelord attacks, you take damage equal to the difference in or Life Points. If you stopped Michion's attack with Scrap-Iron Scarecrow, you wouldn't have been able to stop Hailon's attack and you would have lost. Why didn't you use Scrap-Iron Scarecrow's effect at the start?

Yusei: You said that you were me. And I would have bluffed with my first monster and dealt the finishing blow with my second monster. That's why I took Michion's attack and saved Scrap-Iron Scarecrow for the second attack!

Lyra: I think I get it, so since you and Z-One are kind of the same person, you used that to your advantage and saved your Scrap-Iron Scarecrow for later?

Yusei: Yep, that's pretty much it.

Z-One: No matter how hard you try; I still have three Timelords to attack with. Do you think you can survive that?

Yusei: (Clenches his fist.) In order to protect New Domino City, we will definitely survive! Bring it on, Z-One! Yusei, feel the power of my third Timelord. Raphion, the Timelord attacks.

Yusei: I activate the effect of Synchron Believer in my hand! When a synchro monster we control is attacked, that attack is negated and we can special summon this monster from our hand! I special summon Synchron Believer in defence mode! Therefore, Raphion, the Timelord's attack and effect are negated!

Z-One: Raphio, the Timelord would have returned the monster it battled to your hand, and you would have then taken damage equal to your dragon's attack points. So you stopped that too. But now, the fourth Timelord; Gabrion attacks Ancient Fairy Dragon again. You don't have anything left to stop this attack. When Gabrion, the Timelord attacks, all cards on your side of the field are returned to your deck.

Lyra and Yusei: What?!

* * *

(With Team 5D's, Sherry and Team Shining Storm.)

All: Oh no!

Luna: All of their cards return to their deck?

Crow: That means that they won't be able to do anything!

Z-One: Your field is empty now. Even your slightest hope has turned to nothing. Sandaion the Timelord attacks you directly. When Sandaion, the Timelord attacks, you take 4000 points of damage.

* * *

(Sector Security HQ Viewing Room.)

MC: If this succeeds, it's all over! They can't let it succeed! They just can't

Elsworth, Lazar and MC: Give it your all Yusei and Lyra!

* * *

(With Team 5D's, Sherry and Team Shining Storm. Luna covers her eyes with her hands and looks at the floor.)

Leo: Yusei!

Sect: Lyra!

Team 5D's and Sherry: Yusei!

Team Shining Storm: Lyra! (They all watch as Yusei and Lyra drive into the blast.)

All: Huh?

* * *

(With Lyra, Yusei and Z-One.)

Z-One: I knew you couldn't save the world.

Lyra: We're not done…

Z-One: Hmmm?

Lyra: This isn't over yet!

* * *

(With Team 5D's, Sherry and Team Shining Storm.)

All: Whoa!

Leo: (Jumps up and down.) Yes! Power Tool Dragon protected them!

* * *

(Sector Security HQ Viewing Room. Everyone cheers.)

MC: The duel rages on!

* * *

(With Lyra, Yusei and Z-One.)

Z-One: Why…?

Lyra: When Sandaion's effect activated, we activated Synchron Keeper's effect from our hand. When we would take damage from an effect, that damage effect is negated and by removing Synchron Keeper and a tuner monster in our graveyard from play, we can special summon a monster whose Level equals their total Level.

Z-One: I would congratulate you for surviving, but there is very little time left. The Divine Temple will soon collide with New Domino City, destroying all of that _detestable_ Ener-D. (Part of the Divine Temple falls off and hits New Domino City.)

Lyra: He's right, Yusei. There's barely any time left. And if we don't hurry then everyone will…

Yusei: Everyone's fate depends on us. (Clenches his fist.)

Z-One: Yusei.

Yusei: Huh?

Z-One: You know how it feels to carry the burden of everyone's fate. It was the same for me. And when I failed them, the despair and sadness I felt was indescribably huge. That is why I came to this era! In order to save something, something else must be sacrificed! You two are both too arrogant if you think you can save both the present _and_ the future!

Yusei and Lyra: What?

Z-One: I set one card face down and end my turn. You only have one card left in your hand. What can you do with it?

Yusei: ("He's right that we only have one card left in our hand and Power Tool Dragon on our field. But on his next turn, his five Timelords will return to his deck and he'll have no cards left in his hand. If he doesn't draw a Timelord, he won't have any monsters left on his field. We'll have our path to victory! We can do this!")

Lyra: ("I can read Yusei's thoughts. He's counting on the Timelords returning to Z-One's deck. But what has me worried is that last card he played face-down. I don't like the look of this, that thing could turn this whole duel on its head for better… _or_ for worse…")

Yusei: We'll get through this turn and open up a door to our victory! It's our turn! (Draws.)

Z-One: I activate my continuous trap. By sending Endless Emptiness to the graveyard, I can activate Infinite Light! This card negates the effect causing Timelord monsters to return to the deck during my standby phase.

Yusei: What!?

Z-One: And since Endless Emptiness was sent to the graveyard, my monsters' attack points return to their original values. Sandaion, the Timelord's original attack points return to 4000. The Timelords will stay by my side for eternity. There is no way that you will win.

Lyra: Yusei…

Yusei: No way… (Part of the Divine Temple collides with New Domino City.)

* * *

(With Team 5D's, Sherry and Team Shining Storm.)

Toru: It's finally here!

* * *

(Sector Security HQ Viewing Room.)

MC: Whoa! The Divine Temple collided with a building in New Domino City! This is a very dangerous situation!

Lazar: To the roof!

* * *

(With Lyra, Yusei and Z-One.)

Lyra and Yusei: The city! (Yusei's card flies out of his hand.)

Yusei: Our card! (Small pieces of the Divine Temple begin to fall off, Yusei managing to dodge them and get his card back but the runner is hit with a chunk of the Divine Temple, Yusei falls off.)

Yusei: Ahhhhhh!

Lyra: YUSEI!

* * *

(With Team 5D's, Sherry and Team Shining Storm.)

All: YUSEI!

* * *

(Sector Security HQ Roof Yusei falls past. Lazar reaches for him but Elsworth holds him back and Yusei falls past.)

Yusei: ("Is this it…? I've failed…? I can't save anyone…?")

Lyra: YUSEI!

Team Shining Storm, Team 5D's and Sherry: YUSEI!

Jack: Wake up, Yusei!

Yusei: ("Everyone… I'm sorry…")

Lyra: ("What's that light headed for Yusei? I'd better get myself in gear and follow.") (Grabs Yusei's accelerator and pushes down on the pedal, flying in the direction of the light.")

* * *

(With Yusei- He is laid down unconscious. A light representing Hakase flies around him.)

Hakase: Yusei… Yusei… Yusei… (Yusei stirs and opens his eyes.) Yusei. (He materialises from light.)

Yusei: Who is that?

Hakase: Yusei, it's me.

Yusei: Dad! (Gets onto his knee.) Did I lose?

Hakase: No, the duel isn't over yet.

Yusei: (Looks down to the floor, his hand on his knee.) It's impossible! I can't even move!

Hakase: Don't give up, Yusei. You can do it.

Yusei: (Shakes his head.) Stop saying that, I _can't_. Lyra and I fought with all of our strength, but this time, it's just impossible. We can't fight anymore.

Hakase: Yusei. (Yusei looks up and Hakase slaps him.) Yusei, there is still something left for you to do. Just like how the planetary particles are all tied together, you can guide and unite people's hearts. After that, you will definitely reach a new stage.

Yusei: Guide and… unite people's hearts…?

Hakase: Yes, that is your duty.

Yusei: Dad, you're strict. I've come to my senses, Father. I have to return to my friends. I have to fight and never give up until the end.

Hakase: (Nods.) And that's what makes you my son. Believe in the future and stay strong, Yusei. That is the last thing I can tell you. (Hakase fades a little.)

Yusei: Father? (Jumps over to where Hakase is with his hand outstretched.)

Hakase: I will always be by your side… Yusei…

* * *

(With Lyra, Yusei and Z-One. Yusei continues to fall.)

Lyra: YUSEI! (Flies Yusei's runner over to him Yusei gets on.) Here. (Passes Yusei the card he dropped.)

Yusei: Thank you… Lyra.

Lyra: What happened?

Yusei: My father saved me. Thank you, father. (He and Lyra fly up to the Divine Temple.) I believe in the future! And I'll live strong for my father! (Accelerates.)

Lyra: Yes! _That's _the Yusei I know!

* * *

(Sector Security HQ Roof.)

MC: Yusei Fudo is back! I'm so moved by this! (Starts crying, Lazar and Elsworth cheer.) I knew he could make a comeback!

Lazar: Hooray!

Elsworth: Do your best!

* * *

(With Team 5D's, Sherry and Team Shining Storm.)

Jack and Crow: All right!

Sect and Toru: You're okay, Yusei!

Akiza: That's right. No matter what the situation, Yusei always manages to create his own future.

Sherry and Awren: Yeah!

Luna: Yusei!

Leo and Sect: GO!

* * *

(With Lyra, Yusei and Z-One.)

Lyra: We can do this, Yusei.

Yusei: Yeah. (Nods.) This fight isn't over yet, Z-One! Lyra and I promised to save New Domino City and the future and we're gonna keep that promise! We summon the tuner monster- Turbo Synchron! And now our Level 7 Power Tool Dragon is gonna _tune_ with Turbo Synchron! (His and Lyra's marks glow.)

* * *

(With Team 5D's, Sherry and Team Shining Storm. Leo's mark glows.)

Luna: Your mark!

Leo: Alright! Yusei, use my signer power!

* * *

(With Lyra, Yusei and Z-One.)

Leo, Lyra and Yusei: The courage to protect the future of the planet is a revolution! We synchro summon and evolve! Life Stream Dragon!

Yusei: When Life Stream Dragon is successfully synchro summoned, if Lyra and I have less than 2000 life points, then our life points become 2000!

* * *

(With Team 5D's, Sherry and Team Shining Storm.)

Jack: Yes!

Leo: Their Life Points are back up!

* * *

(With Lyra, Yusei and Z-One.)

Z-One: It's pointless. This city and Ener-D are destined to perish. It will be the foundation for a bright, new future.

Lyra: Is the future you're talking about _really_ all that bright? Even if Ener-D _does_ vanish from history, if humanity's evolution leads to greedy desires and temptation, then it'll be no different than the future that _you_ lived in! can you still say that the world will truly be saved?

Yusei: In order to truly save the future, everyone's hearts must move in the right direction, and we have to create a future where we can flourish alongside Ener-D!

Lyra and Yusei: (Clench their fists.) If we don't save the present, then the future can't be saved either! Isn't that right, Z-One?! (They point at Z-One.) We'll find a new way to save the future! (Yusei accelerates.)

Yusei: ("Guide and unite people's hearts.") (He feels his father's hand on his shoulder.) Huh! Father, everyone, lend us your power.

* * *

(Sector Security HQ Roof.)

All: Go, Yusei and Lyra!

* * *

(With Team 5D's, Sherry and Team Shining Storm.)

All: Go, Yusei and Lyra!

* * *

(Street.)

All: Go, Yusei and Lyra! / Do your best! / Don't lose!

* * *

(With Lyra, Yusei and Z-One.)

Lyra: I can hear everyone's voices, Yusei. And I believe in you completely too.

Yusei: Thanks, the same here. We're not carrying the burden of destiny alone, everyone in New Domino City is rooting for us. They're lending us their strength. I get it now! (Accelerates into the sky.)

Lyra: Whoa! I think I get it too. In order for us to surpass our limits, we have to borrow everyone's strength.

Yusei: Right. We have to unite our friends' thoughts and form a bond stronger than before! That's the bond between Team Shining 5D's that makes everything possible!

Lyra and Yusei: Bruno/ Awren, we've found it! (The sun rises as they fly higher and see the horizon of the world.) We activate the Speed Spell – Synchro Panic from our hand! When we have 7 or more Speed Counters, we can special summon as many synchro monsters that we synchro summoned earlier in this duel as possible!

Yusei: However, all of the monsters summoned have their effects negated, and their attack points become 0!

Z-One: What are you planning to do?

Lyra and Yusei: Come back to us! Ancient Fairy Dragon! Black Rose Dragon! Black-Winged Dragon! And Red Dragon Archfiend!

Yusei: I now activate Life Stream Dragon's ability! Once per turn, we can change the levels of all of the other synchro monsters on our field to whatever number we want! We change Ancient Fairy Dragon, Black Rose Dragon, Black-Winged Dragon and Red Dragon Archfiend's levels to 1!

Lyra: And I'm bring forth the powers of Beelze, King of the Diabolic Dragons, Wattdragon, And Scrap Dragon with my own psychic powers and sense! Sect, Awren, Toru!

Yusei: Jack, Crow, Akiza, Luna, Leo!

Lyra and Yusei: In order to save the future, let's unite our bonds! (Their marks glow.)

* * *

(With Team 5D's, Sherry and Team Shining Storm. The signers' marks glow.)

Jack and Crow: Our marks!

Sect and Toru: What's going on?

Akiza: Lyra and Yusei need our power.

Luna and Leo: Yusei!

Team Shining Storm: Lyra! (The Signers raise their arms.)

* * *

(With Lyra, Yusei and Z-One. Higher in the sky, the full mark of the Crimson Dragon appears on Lyra and Yusei's backs, they and the duel runner turn platinum.)

Lyra and Yusei: We'll accelerate Over the Nexus and advanced to our new stage! Over Top Clear Mind! (Yusei accelerates.) We tune our Level 1 Ancient Fairy Dragon, Black Rose Dragon, Black-Winged Dragon and Red Dragon Archfiend with our Level 8 Life Stream Dragon! When the gathering stars become one, a new bond will illuminate the future! We will protect our future! Let's go, Limit Over Accel Synchro! This is the light of our evolution! Come forth, Shooting Quasar Dragon! (There is a light in the storm clouds.)

Z-One: Huh?

Lyra and Yusei: (Descend from above the Divine Temple.) Z-One! This is the result of Team Shining 5D's' bond! (They point at Z-One.) This symbolises our bond and evolution!

* * *

(With Team 5D's, Sherry, and Team Shining Storm.)

Crow: Yusei and Lyra did it!

Sect: It's the ultimate monster built up of five synchro monsters!

Toru: Plus _Team Shining Storm's_ dragons.

Jack: This is their evolution.

Luna: And ours.

Leo: The crystallization of our power.

Awren: It's amazing…

Akiza: Shooting Quasar Dragon.

* * *

(With Lyra, Yusei and Z-One.)

Z-One: Limit Over Accel Synchro?! Impossible. That wasn't written in our history!

Yusei: (Closes his eyes.) ("Father, _we_ _will_ protect New Domino City and the people who live in it.")

Lyra and Yusei: Here we go, Z-One! Feel our new power!

Z-One: But the Timelords can't be destroyed and I take 0 damage. No matter how many monsters you summon, you cannot destroy the Timelords.

Lyra: You're wrong. Shooting Quasar Dragon can negate anti-destruction effects.

Z-One: What?

Lyra: And when it attacks, it stops your monsters' effects and can attack once for every monster that we used to synchro summon it!

* * *

(With Team 5D's, Sherry, and Team Shining Storm.)

Jack: Now they can destroy the Timelords!

Awren: Five monsters were used to synchro summon Shooting Quasar Dragon, so it can attack five times!

Crow: Our bonds are gonna give Yusei and Lyra the power that they need!

* * *

(With Lyra, Yusei and Z-One.)

Lyra and Yusei: Let's go, guys!

* * *

(With Team 5D's, Sherry, and Team Shining Storm.)

Jack and Toru: Go, Shooting Quasar Dragon!

Luna and Leo: Attack the Timelords!

Akiza and Awren: With a blast that's as strong as the universe!

Crow and Sect: Go, Creation Burst!

* * *

(With Lyra, Yusei and Z-One.)

Z-One: Ahhhhhhh!

* * *

(With Team 5D's, Sherry, and Team Shining Storm.)

Leo: Only Sandaion is left!

Sect: Shooting Quasar Dragon and Sandaion have the same number of attack points!

* * *

(With Lyra, Yusei and Z-One.)

Lyra and Yusei: Let's go, Leo!

* * *

(With Team 5D's, Sherry, and Team Shining Storm.)

Leo: (Nods.) Go, Shooting Quasar Dragon! Attack Sandaion the Timelord!

* * *

(With Lyra, Yusei and Z-One.)

Z-One: Uwaaaaaaaaaah! All the Timelords are destroyed. However, it was a mutual destruction. You also have no monsters left on your field. Huh? What? Shooting Star Dragon?!

Yusei: When Shooting Quasar Dragon is destroyed, we can special summon Shooting Star Dragon by negating its effects! And now, Shooting Star Dragon— Attack Z-One directly! Go, Stardust Mirage!

Z-One: Ahhhhhh! Dwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! (LP- 4000—700. He crashes into a building, parts of which nearly fall on top of Lazar, the MC and Elsworth, but they run out of the way in time.)

* * *

(Sector Security HQ- Roof.)

MC: A counterattack straight from the soul! A surging wave of six attacks! See that, Z-One?! This is the power of Yusei and Lyra's—I mean Team Shining 5D's' bond! Z-One only has 700 Life Points remaining! Win for us, Yusei! The future of New Domino City is in your hands!

* * *

(With Team 5D's, Sherry, and Team Shining Storm.)

Luna: They did it!

Jack: They just dealt a lot of damage to Z-One.

Crow: That's so impressive, you guys!

Akiza: They're close to beating Z-One.

Leo and Sect: GO, YUSEI!

* * *

(With Lyra, Yusei and Z-One.)

Yusei: We now activate the effect of Speed World 2! By removing 7 Speed Counters, we can draw a card from our deck! (Draws.) Huh? (Closes his eyes.) We set one card face-down and end our turn.

Z-One: I am the last person alive. I survived many long and painful years in order to save the future. I have the right to change history.

Lyra: No, Z-One! No one has that right!

Z-One: Lyra Koto, you deny my existence?

Lyra: If what you say about the future is true, then despair may be waiting for us. But no one has the right to take away a person's future, even if it _is_ to save the world. Every person has the same amount of potential to change the future! (Clenches her fist.) Why do you refuse to believe that!?

Z-One: Because I don't have the time! (Opens his eyes, a wind blows from his back. Yusei and Lyra manage to fly away just in time. Z-One flies above them and the confront him.) Yusei! Lyra! I will show you that potential is nothing against me! My turn! (Draws.)

Yusei and Lyra: Argh! (A tree grows out of the Infinite Light trap card.)

Lyra: What's going on!?

Z-One: Both of you, watch. This is my power! This is my grief!

Yusei: What's this tree?

Z-One: The continuous trap card – Infinite Light has another effect that activates when I have summoned all ten Timelord monsters. The Timelords emerge from ten lights, and beyond these lights are hidden powers that only a chosen saint can use. Emptiness becomes infinite and the power of that infinite light gives me the power to summon the ultimate Timelord.

Lyra and Yusei: _The ultimate Timelord_!?

* * *

(With Team 5D's, Sherry, and Team Shining Storm.)

Jack and Toru: No way!

* * *

(With Lyra, Yusei and Z-One.)

Z-One: Infinite Light's effect activates, allowing me to special summon Sephylon, the Ultimate Timelord!

Lyra and Yusei: _That's_ the Ultimate Timelord!?

Z-One: Soon, you will learn just how powerless you are! Sephylon's effect activates, allowing me to special summon as many Timelords as possible to the field, and they all have 4000 attack points.

Lyra and Yusei: What?!

Z-One: Now be reborn; Metaion, Sadion, Gabrion and Sandaion!

* * *

(With Team 5D's, Sherry, and Team Shining Storm.)

Sect: Four Timelords just resurrected!

Toru: That means that all of Yusei and Lyra's efforts were for naught!

* * *

(With Lyra, Yusei and Z-One.)

Z-One: Sephylon, the Ultimate Timelord's attack points are equal to the total attack points of all Timelords on my field.

Yusei: What?!

Lyra: 20000 attack points!

* * *

(With Team 5D's, Sherry, and Team Shining Storm.)

Toru: Those four Timelords all have 4000 attack points.

Jack: They're _clearly_ stronger than Shooting Star Dragon.

Sherry: This situation is even worse than before!

* * *

(With Lyra, Yusei and Z-One.)

Z-One: It seems as though our long battle has finally come to an end. Now, the destruction of New Domino City and the safety of the future have been assured! Go, Sephylon! Attack Shooting Star Dragon! Go, Akashic Storm!

Lyra and Yusei! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!

* * *

(With Team 5D's, Sherry, and Team Shining Storm.)

All: NO!

Z-One: Farewell, Yusei Fudo and Lyra Koto. Vanish from existence. (Yusei and Lyra manage to fly out of the blast.)

Yusei: Heh.

Z-One: How?

Lyra and Yusei: We haven't given up on the future yet! Our trap cad, Converging Wishes activates! When Shooting Star Dragon is destroyed in battle, any damage that we take is negated and we can synchro summon Stardust Dragon by removing its synchro materials in our graveyard from play. Level 7 Power Tool Dragon tunes with Level 1 Turbo Synchron! The hopes of the world will coalesce into a single shining star! Let's rev it up! We synchro summon! Take flight, Stardust Dragon!

Z-One: What's the point in summoning Stardust Dragon? It only has 2500 attack points. I have four Timelords which each have 4000 attack points and then Sephyron, the Ultimate Timelord with 20000 attack points.

Yusei: No. Stardust Dragon is the crystallisation of Team Shining 5D's and the people of New Domino City's wishes! And now Converging Wishes' other effect activates!

Lyra: Stardust Dragon gains attack points equal to the total attack points of all dragon-type synchro monsters in our graveyard, and just in case you miscounted how many synchros are in our graveyard—there's a grand total of seven! And that means that its attack total is—

Z-One: 23000!?

Yusei: Next, by returning the synchro monsters in our graveyard back to our extra deck, Converging Wishes makes one monster that you control battle our Stardust Dragon this turn! And the monster that we choose is Sephylon, the Ultimate Timelord!

Z-One: Not so fast! By removing a Timelord on my field from play, Sephylon's destruction and any battle damage I take are negated.

Lyra and Z-One: Let's battle, Z-One! (Yusei accelerates)

* * *

(With Team 5D's, Sherry and Team Shining Storm.)

Luna: Please, Ancient Fairy Dragon!

Leo: Let's go, Life Stream Dragon!

Akiza: Lend us your power, Black Rose Dragon!

Crow: I'm counting on you, Black Winged Dragon!

Jack: Take this! The power of my soul, Red Dragon Archfiend!

Toru: And now all the shields protecting Sephylon are destroyed.

Misaki: Go! Yusei!

Sect: Go! Lyra!

* * *

(With Lyra, Yusei and Z-One.)

Lyra: This is our final attack! Take our future, Z-One!

Yusei: Our thoughts will become the path that lights the way to the future! Stardust Dragon, attack Sephylon the Ultimate Timelord! Go, Cosmic Flare!

Z-One: No… way… I… lost…? (LP- 700—0. The rest of his mask crumbles off and there is an explosion in his floaty thingy.)

* * *

(With Elsworth, Lazar and MC.)

MC: The miraculous duel has finally come to an end! With a miraculous huge come-from behind victory, leading New Domino City to its future is our two heroes, Yusei Fudo and Lyra Koto! (Lazar and Elsworth cheer.)

* * *

(With Team 5D's, Sherry and Team Shining Storm.)

Leo and Sect: They won!

Crow and Awren: Lyra and Yusei did it!

Jack and Toru: All right! (Z-One flies somewhere on the Divine Temple for safety, Yusei follows him and the Divine Temple stops falling, a piece of the temple starts to slide off.)

Crow: That's not good! The Divine Temple is falling apart!

Sherry: Quick, everyone, run! (Everyone starts running, but the ground collapses beneath them, the crimson dragon then saves them and their duel runners. Lyra's duel runner is left on the part of the platform that doesn't fall.)

* * *

(With Lyra, Yusei and Z-One. Yusei drives onto the platform of the Divine Temple that Z-One landed on and they both run over to Z-One.)

Yusei: Z-One! (Kneels by Z-One.)

Lyra: Are you okay, Z-One?

Z-One: Lyra… Yusei…

Yusei: Hang in there.

Z-One: It's no use. My life control system is stopping.

Lyra: Z-One…

Z-One: It's fine. My life is already at its limits. In truth, I also wanted to see you both change the future. But I didn't have the time. Urk. (His mouth starts to bleed.)

Lyra: Please… don't talk anymore!

Z-One: I was always alone. However… I remembered the bonds I had with my dead friends and it cheered me up. But I'm tired. Was what I did wrong? (Lyra shakes her head.)

Yusei: You only tried to create your own future. I'm sure your warning has deeply touched the people of today. As long as we don't forget what you did, we can change the future! (Clenches his fist.)

Z-One: I saw you both create a new future at the end of my life. You can do it too. You can guide the people. (The Divine Temple continues falling apart.)

Yusei: But I still have something left to do.

Lyra: What? … No! Yusei, you can't! You can't be planning to die!

Yusei: Lyra… in order to make The Divine Temple rise back up, I need to strike the negative-rotating Ener-D with positive-rotating Ener-D. That is my final task. (Z-One closes his eyes and Yusei drops Lyra by her duel runner.) Lyra, I have one final request, please, tell the others about what I did.

Lyra: Huh? But you know Sect… he's gonna be really sad if you die.

Yusei: I know. That's why I need you to tell him. I want you to be there for him and all of our other friends. Can you do that for me?

Lyra: …(Nods) Okay. (Gets on her runner and puts on her helmet, driving off.) ("We'll never forget you… Yusei…")

Yusei: (Flies into the centre of the Divine Temple. Z-One follows Yusei to the middle of the Divine Temple.) Z-One?!

Z-One: My body has the same Ener-D as you. I will be the one to strike the Negative Ener-D.

Yusei: What…?

Z-One: Remember, I entrusted the future to you and Lyra. Therefore, you must both live! (Picks up Yusei's duel runner and throws him back in the direction of New Domino City.)

Yusei: Z-One! Z-OOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNEEEEEEE!

Z-One: (Strikes the Divine Temple's Ener-D.) ("Awren… please continue to protect the people of today… Aporia, Antinomy, Paradox, I'm coming to join you soon. I can finally…") (The Divine Temple lights up and rises into the sky.)

* * *

(With Yusei, he continues flying out of the Divine Temple.)

Yusei: ("Z-One…") (He hears a noise.) Huh? What was that? (Pieces of the Divine Temple fall off and he manages to dodge them.)

* * *

(With Team 5D's, Sherry and Team Shining Storm. Lyra lands on the ground, joining them.)

Lyra: Guys!

All: Lyra! (Lyra gets off her runner and Sect runs over to her.)

Sect: Lyra, where's Yusei? Is he alright!?

Lyra: Sect… Everyone… Yusei is… (Looks away from Sect and everyone else.)

All: No…

Sect: But he promised me that— (The Divine Temple starts to disappear.)

Toru: The Divine Temple's disappearing!

Luna: Hey, he's right!

Crow: Wait! Wait! Yusei's still inside!

Jack: Yusei can't be in there! He just can't be in the Divine Temple! (The Divine Temple disappears as the sun rises. Luna, Leo, Lyra and Sect cry.)

Leo: YUSEI! (Luna covers her eyes with her hands and looks down at the ground.)

Sect: YUSEI! YUSEI!

Jack: Yusei…

Crow: Yusei…

Akiza: (Starts crying.) No way… Yusei… (Sees a silhouette in the sun.) Wait… what's that? Huh? That's… YUSEI!

Luna, Leo, Lyra and Sect: (Stop crying and look up.) YUSEI! (They wave.)

Jack: He's safe!

Crow: How dare he make us worry! (He and Jack bump fists.)

All: YUSEI!

Awren: Welcome home!

Yusei: (Smiles on the brink of tears.) Everyone! I'm home!

* * *

(Ride 16- End.)

* * *

AN 2: I'm currently writing the next chapter, so it should be up by tomorrow :)


	18. Epilogue

**Epilogue- The Ideal Future- The Meteor- Psychic Surge**

* * *

(New Domino City Hall. A large crowd stands on the ground floor as the logo of the building switches from Sector Security to City Hall.)

Trudge: Looks like Sector Security's role is finally over.

Mina: Well, this city no longer needs authority, according to Lyra and Yusei, New Domino City will start travelling a new path.

Lazar: (Walks up the stairs to the microphone on the balcony, dozens of press members- including Carly- snap shots of his speech.) Ahem. From today, we are dissolving Sector Security and inaugurating a new directorial organisation. (Puts his hand over his heart.) I am Lazar, and you elected me as New Domino City's new director, it's an honour to provide my service to the city. (Bows and the members of the crowd applaud him.) Thank you!

* * *

(New Domino City Reactor Building, three scientists work on computers and Yusei stands at a control panel wearing a blue shirt and lab coat with his normal jeans and a pair of black shoes.)

Scientist 1: The reactor is ready to be activated. Activating. (The reactor produces rings of light which shine around the pillar.) The reactor is operating normally and the energy conduction system is normal.

Scientist 2: Chief (Looks at Yusei from over his shoulder), the final code.

Yusei: (Types in the code on his control panel and the screens in front of the scientists all show the "Starting Fortune" image.)

Scientist 1: Activating the Fortune Mainframe. Program check- normal, no virus infection, related systems are all clear. (Stands up from his chair and turns to Yusei.) Congratulations, chief! (The other scientists turn towards Yusei.) The Fortune Mainframe is completed! (The three scientists all applaud Yusei.)

Lazar: (Enters, clapping.) Hehehe. Congratulations, Professor Fudo.

Yusei: (Turns to Lazar.) Please, there's no need for the "Professor" title, I mean, I'm not a real scientist.

Lazar: (Shakes his head.) No, I'm sure you will surpass your father in the near future. (He looks at the new reactor and Yusei follows his gaze.) Thanks to the Fortune system, New Domino City's lifelines are all unified, and all of our functions will be led properly. It connects to cities around the world, and New Domino will act as a leader.

Yusei: Yeah. We won't head towards the future of destruction that Z-One mentioned.

Lazar: And it's all thanks to you and Lyra.

Yusei: (Looks at Lazar.) It's because everyone helped us out. We were all a good team.

Lazar: Hehehe. "Team" you would say that. You once told me that there's no such thing as a useless person, and that conviction helped to free New Domino City from Yliaster's curse. Now this city can get its freedom back.

Yusei: That's what I'm hoping for.

Lazar: (Bows.) I'm sorry to have rushed you into completing this. I won't ask for too much anymore, so please, take a break. Travel the path to your own ideal future. To be honest, I want you to stay in New Domino City.

Yusei: Huh?

Lazar: I'm sorry, I said too much. I'll take my leave. (Exits.)

Yusei: ("Travel the path… to my ideal future…")

* * *

(Neo Arcadia Movement- Lyra's Office. Lyra sits at her desk going through paperwork, Sect stands looking out the window, looking bored.)

Sect: It's been two whole weeks since the end of the Grand Prix, and nothing interesting has come up!

Lyra: You should be out there, enjoying your summer, not sitting around my office, Secty.

Sect: Yeah, I know, I know. It's just that Toru's already left for Satisfaction Town with Misaki, and now that we've been left alone without 'em, it's so _boring_ 'cuz there's nothing to do!

Lyra: Why don't you go and hang out with Sly or Yusei?

Sect: Yusei's building a stable Ener-D reactor. And Sly'll call me a brain-dead lame wad if I even… I don't know, _look_ at him. (Yawns.) Things aren't as lively as before and I'm _so bored_!

Lyra: Heh… Maybe you shouldn't wish for something to come up. If it does, it might turn out for the worst. (Stretches at her desk and then stands up.) Anything interesting out the window? (Walks over to Sect.)

Sect: Nope, (sighs) nothing. (Looks up as Lyra comes to stand next to her.) Huh? What's that?! (Points at the sky.)

Lyra: (Looks where Sect is pointing.) Looks like a shooting star?

Sect: During the day? That's not possible!

Lyra: No. It _is_ possible… if you were…

Sect and Lyra: _A psychic duellist_!

* * *

(Meteor landing site- Lyra and Sect get off their runners.)

Lyra: It's still falling.

Sect: It's pretty slow.

Lyra: I'd say… It doesn't appear to be that small but…

Sect: Huh?

Lyra: I'd say it contains a _lot_ of psychic energy.

Sect: It's full of psychic energy?

Lyra: Seems that way…

Sect: But then, if it's full of psychic energy and coming this way— Lyra we have to go back and warn everyone, _now_! (Gets back on his runner.) Lyra, come on!

Lyra: Right! (Goes to run back to her runner but the meteor falls faster and nearly hits her. The meteor lands and when the smoke clears, Lyra is unscathed.) What… just happened?

Sect: Lyra! Are you alright?!

Lyra: I'm okay. Thanks to him. (More smoke clears, revealing a man in with green- almost black- hair who is wearing all black.)

?: I saved her.

Sect: Huh?

Lyra: Thank you. But err… who are you, exactly?

?: I'm sorry. But if I told you who I was right now, you'd probably want to kill me

Lyra: Why would I want to kill you? You just saved my life.

?: But I've taken many others. They say that we who possess the eyes of flames are doomed for eternity.

Lyra: Huh? I know those words. They're out of my dad's fourth book. So you know who he is?

?: I do. But I cannot tell you my name or where I come from.

Sect: That hair… Are you from the Divine family?

?: Perhaps. Perhaps not.

Lyra: Well, thank for saving me from the meteor. I'm—

?: Save it. I know who _you_ are- Lyra Koto. And that boy over there is Sect Ijuin.

Sect: How'd you know who we are? I get that you know Lyra but… me?

?: I saw you both duel in the Grand Prix. You two shouldn't stay here for too long, the psychic energy I'm detecting from that meteor is powerful. And I'd say that it's about time that everyone on earth has received the same powers as we have.

Sect: So the world's become infected with psychic power, _just great_.

Lyra: Wait. You know something, _don't_ you, the fact that you said "everyone on earth has received the same powers as we have" is proof of that. What's your connection to the meteor and psychic families?! Who _are_ you?!

Irishi: I didn't think it would have to come to this but okay. My name is Irishi. I'm an acquaintance of your father's.

Sect: _Irishi_? Sorry, _what_?

Lyra: ("I've heard that name before… But _where_?")

Irishi: Anyway, it's time I got going. The fact that I just revealed my identity to you will prove dangerous, so it's best that you just forget any of this ever happened.

Sect: Huh?! Whatdya mean "_forget this ever happened_"? Listen, buddy, I want some answers.

Irishi: I probably have the answers to the questions you want to ask, however, I will reveal them in time, goodbye… (Turns to leave.)

Lyra: Irishi! Hold on!

Irishi: (Looks at Lyra.) What is it?

Lyra: What about these psychic powers you're giving everyone? At least give us the answer to that question.

Irishi: (Looks at the floor.) You don't have to worry; I'm not here to harm, only save what's long gone. Goodbye. (Walks away.)

* * *

(A few days later, Neo Arcadia Movement- Lyra's office. Lyra sits at her desk on her laptop with Sect, Seria and Sly behind her. The News on TV is on.)

Angela (Via TV): The only details concerning the meteor that fell just outside New Domino City is that that a strong energy was released and now inhabits inside every resident of our city. Critics argue that the infamous leader of the Neo Arcadia Movement- Lyra Koto- is responsible for why this asteroid and many similar to it hit us and many other towns and cities around the globe. Miss. Koto herself denies these allegations, instead claiming that a man known as _Irishi_ is accountable for this distribution of power. Whilst some argue that this power has negative impacts, the majority of the world is assertive that a power balance has been created. In other news, a detailed report has been released, mentioning that Sayer Divine- Leader of the original Arcadia Movement here in New Domino City has broken out of the Facility's special isolation cell.

All: Huh?!

Angela (Via TV): If anyone knows of him or his whereabouts, then they are to contact the New Domino Police Department immediately. Now, let's turn to our weather forecast— (Seria turns off the TV.)

Seria: Was what you said true about that Irishi person, Lyra? The press conference you gave the other day practically turned into a riot.

Lyra: Of course, Sect and I _both_ heard that Irishi was responsible, from the guy himself.

Sect: Yeah! The meteor fell because of Irishi, and that's why Sayer escaped from prison!

Lyra: Or at least, Irishi claimed the asteroid hit for a power-balance, I just don't know _what_ to think of it.

Seria: And that's why you called Sly and me up here, because you thought we might be related to him somehow?

Sect: If he _is_ a Divine anyway. It's probably a fake name.

Lyra: No. There was definitely honesty in his eyes. (Sigh.) It's a high chance that he really _is_ Irishi if he knows about my dad being Emisu Koto.

Seria: So, what exactly did he look like?

Lyra and Sect: Sayer with Sly's hair colour, only greener.

Sly: (Sigh.) I'm going out. And don't expect me to come back.

All: Huh?

Seria: Hold on a minute, Sly! Just because this guy looked like your father and you, it doesn't mean that—

Sly: I'm leaving. I want to know what happened to my brother, and sitting around with you and these brain-dead lame wads isn't going to accomplish anything. (Exits.)

Seria: Sly…

Sect: Let me go after him! (Runs out after Sly.)

Lyra: Sect, wait, come ba—

Seria: (Puts her hand on Lyra's shoulder and shakes her head.) I think it would be best if we left this to Sect for now, Lyra.

Lyra: I hope he knows what he's doing…

* * *

(With Sect and Sly- Outside Neo Arcadia, Sect catches up to Sly. Sly is carrying a black backpack over his shoulders with supplies in it, his duel disk is in the side pocket.)

Sect: Hey, Sly, wait up! (Puts his hand on Sly's shoulder.)

Sly: (Slaps Sect's hand away from him.) What do you want, you brain-dead lame-wad?

Sect: Hey! Don't call me a brain-dead-lame-wad, you brain-dead lame-wad!

Sly: Jeez, just answer the god-damned question would you?

Sect: Where are you going?

Sly: (Turns away from Sect.) Away from here, I have no business with you and the rest of New Domino City.

Sect: Is this about your dad?

Sly: What's it to you?

Sect: Huh?

Sly: Look, you have no idea what I'm going on about, so just get lost!

Sect: Why you…

Sly: You could never understand what I'm feeling! You don't have any parents or siblings, so what would you know about the pains I'm having to live through, huh?

Sect: What are you talking about?

Sly: Do I always have you spell it out for you?! I lost my brother on the night Lyra and Toru lost their families! He was murdered by the man you met earlier today!

Sect: Irishi…

Sly: Yes. And now, I'm going to him for answers! I need to know why he killed our brother, and sitting around here isn't going to do anything for me! (His eyes glow redder.)

Sect: Look, Sly, I get that you wanna know what happened to your brother and everything, but we can help you get the answers you need. Lyra and Yusei and everyone at City Hall will help, trust me.

Sly: No, they won't.

Sect: Huh?

Sly: Sector Security covered up what happened on the night of the Koto clan massacre, and since that company has been shut down, the files don't exist. The only way I can find out the truth about what happened to Etchi is by finding Irishi and asking for the truth behind the incident. The only way to do this is in combat and that's why I'm hunting down my father first. So don't try and stop me, I'm leaving. (Turns away from Sect.)

Sect: (Grits his teeth and clenches his fists.) Sly… (Sly turns to him, and as he does, Sect punches him in the jaw, knocking him to the floor.)

* * *

(Lyra's Office. Lyra watches Sly and Sect from the window with Seria.)

Lyra: What does he think he's doing?! Seria, you keep watch from here, I'm gonna stop them! (Runs out of the room.)

Seria: Lyra, be careful!

* * *

(Outside Neo Arcadia. Sect picks Sly up by his shirt.)

Sly: (Gathers psychic fire energy in his hand and punches Sect in the gut.) Get off!

Sect: Ah! How did you…?

Sly: You're such a weakling, it's so easy to defeat you! You're always spouting on and on about how you're gonna beat Yusei and be director, but it's all talk! You're a nothing and so is Yusei!

Sect: Huh?! (His seal activates and the whites of his eyes turn black, shadow miasma swirling around him.) **Why…** **you… **(Gathers up dark energy in his fist and punches Sly again.)

Lyra: (Runs out of the building and over to Sect and Sly.) STOP FIGHTING! (Sly and Sect look at her, Sly's eyes go back to normal and Beelze's energy recedes from around Sect's body, causing him to collapse.)

Sly: Tch. Well, I guess I'll get going then. See you later Iguana boy. (Teleports away from Neo Arcadia, Lyra runs over to Sect.)

Lyra: Sly, where're you!? Dammit… (Runs over to Sect, shaking his shoulder.) Sect! are you okay, speak to me, please! Sect!

* * *

(A week later- Hospital- Sect's room. Sect sits in bed, covered in bandages, Lyra and Seria sit next to him.)

Seria: Going after Sly on your own was reckless, you should know better.

Sect: I'm sorry, but hey, my injuries are nearly healed, right?

Seria: I suppose…

Lyra: Speaking of Sly… (Looks at Seria) Last week when he said about his brothers… what did he mean by that?

Seria: Sly… he isn't our only child…

Sect: WHAAAAAAAAT!?

Lyra: I knew it. When I left the Satellite and you brainwashed me that first time, you mentioned something happening to your son. I originally assumed that it was Sly, but I remembered what Sayer said afterwards. "Don't you dare talk about our son in that way- he's gone forever and he's never coming back." Isn't that right?

Seria: (Nods.) It happened three years ago. A few months after the Koto family was killed, our eldest son, Irishi committed suicide.

Lyra: But why?

Seria: Irishi knew your father. In fact, he was his student along with his twin brother, Etchi, and a boy named Denma. During the time of the Koto clan massacre being planned, Sayer sent Irishi and Etchi as double agents to sway how Emisu carried out his actions. They were against the idea at first, not wanting to murder their teacher and trainer but… eventually, their opinions were swayed… because of the flame eyes…

Sect: Flame eyes? Where have I heard that before?

Lyra: During my duel with Sayer, the flame eyes and the Kotogan. And then there was what Irishi said: "he who possesses the eyes of flames is doomed for eternity."

Sect: Oh yeah! Weren't they like your families' inheritances?

Seria: Yes. They are. Anyway, Sayer used his flame eyes in order to control Irishi and Etchi completely. The second part of the plan, was _you_, Lyra.

Lyra: _Me_?

Seria: Do you remember? You were kidnapped to ensure that Emisu and the others followed. Though you were eventually released, this was only because your father agreed to follow Sayer to the Waterfall of Endings.

Lyra: Ah! Was that… Was that where Hanzai and Dohan's final battle took place?!

Seria: Yes. Although, since the other members of your family were unaware that you had been let go, they still continued to battle and fight the people on the Divine's side until eventually… Your mother and father were the only ones left standing. Your father then went on to battle Sayer and your mother fought my sons. You know what happened to your father… (Lyra looks at the floor.) However, when they were with her, Irishi and Etchi didn't know half of what they were doing. (Lyra looks at Seria.) Etchi then found a way to break out of his father's flame eyes and he did the unthinkable… he… he died in order to protect your mother…

Lyra: He… He protected my mother…? I guess I should really thank him for what he did… I'm sorry…

Seria: That's just half of our story. Since both brothers broke free from the control of the brainwashing powers of the flame eyes, as soon as Etchi died from a stab wound to the heart, Irishi broke free as well. He then decided it would be wrong to kill Caytharia and so he let her live since she was your father's wife. But then Sayer came along and he… well… you know what happened after that...

Lyra: Where's Etchi buried?

Seria: He was never given a proper funeral, since during the clean-up, his body disappeared. I don't know where it is. But Irishi's mission… I don't know what it is, I don't think he used that meteor because he wanted to. He _had_ to.

Sect: Just _what_ does Irishi want?

Seria: I don't know… But whatever it is, it requires the world's power.

Lyra: So you're saying it's bad? (Seria nods.) I want to talk to Sayer.

Seria: You can't. Remember, he broke out of the facility's special cell. _He's gone_.

Lyra: (Stands up.) Then I'm gonna go and find him. I'm leaving.

Seria: What? You're going to leave New Domino City?!

Lyra: I need to find out where Sly's gone off to as well, Sect mentioned earlier that he went to see Sayer, so it means that the two of them are together. On top of that, I'm the only person alive who's defeated my godfather in a psychic duel, so I _have_ to go after him.

Seria: It'll be impossible. He has different places across the _globe_ where he was going to recruit psychic duellists for the Arcadia Movement.

Sect: Then we'll just have to visit each and every one!

Seria: Huh?

Lyra: Those aren't our only two missions. I have to find out from Irishi what _his_ true motives are too. As well as… training Sect to get stronger.

Sect: Training… me?

Lyra: You said it yourself a moment ago that we'd have to visit all of Sayer hideouts, so why not come with me?

Sect: Yeah! If Sayer and Irishi want a fight, then I'm not going to just sit there and do nothing! I'm gonna protect my friends _and _New Domino City!

Lyra: (Nods.) This mission of ours isn't just about fighting, it's also about gaining intel. I need to know their true motives before I convince them what they're doing is wrong.

Seria: Alright. But you two had better be careful out there. I don't want you doing anything reckless, and that goes double for _you_, Sect.

Sect: Yeah, yeah. I know…

Lyra: Then we'll head out tomorrow.

Seria: Just… One thing…

Sect and Lyra: Yeah, what?

Seria: Heading out on a retrieval mission in order to get yourselves stronger is a great idea and everything except…

Lyra: Let me guess, you're worried about Arcadia?

Seria: Yes. I mean, who's gonna lead the fort once you're gone?

Lyra: Hmmm… (Looks at Sect.)

Sect: (Looks at Lyra.) Hmmm… You thinking what I'm thinking?

Lyra: I think so… Seria?

Seria: Huh?

Lyra: (Bows to Seria.) I would be honoured if you could take over for me.

Seria: Lyra…

Lyra: There's no-one more fit for the job than you. You'll be great.

Seria: If this is what you want, then okay.

Sect: Great, so when do we leave?

Lyra: As soon as the doctor says you're good to go.

Sect: (Salutes.) Okay!

* * *

(A couple of days after Sect has been discharged from the hospital- Burger Paradise- Sect and Yusei are sat opposite each-other at a table, both are eating burgers and fries, Sect has a cup of coke and Yusei has a bottle of water, Sect also has a black backpack under his side of the table.)

Yusei: So, today's the day, huh?

Sect: Yup. (Eats some of his burger.)

Yusei: It sounds like you'll be away for some time.

Sect: Yeah… (Eats some fries.)

Lyra: (Enters the restaurant and walks over to Sect's table with her bag over her shoulders as Sect and Yusei finish their meals.) Hey, Sect.

Sect: Hey! Are we going now?

Lyra: Yeah.

Sect: Right on! (Picks his bag up from under the table and puts it on his shoulders.) See ya, I'm off, Yusei! I'll pay you for the meal when I'm rich and famous!

Yusei: Heh, alright. ("Sect… go get 'em.")

Sect: Say, can we stop off at city central before we leave New Domino?

Lyra: Sure, but only for a couple of minutes…

Sect: Gotcha!

* * *

(New Domino City Central- Sect dismounts his duel runner and walks over to the 499th director's statue, saluting to it.)

Sect: I'll become a whole lot stronger, you'll see…

* * *

(Epilogue- End.)

* * *

**A/N: Sorry about not including a duel in the epilogue like I promised, I just thought that the epilogue would be really long, and I didn't really want the story to drag on any more than it had. I'm also sorry that it's taken so long for this to be published, since the epilogue is an important chapter that leads into my next story , but I just finished my last exam on Friday, so I'll be able to upload the start of the sequel story in a few days- I just wanna get chapter 5 written first ^^". I really hope you all enjoyed reading Over the Nexus, as much as enjoyed writing it. If you did enjoy this story and would like to, please feel free to review as I always look forward to reading comments. Once again, thank you for reading,**

**LyraKoto :)**


End file.
